ENCUENTROS CERCANOS
by DI-MALFOY
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Harry se convierte en chica por un accidente. Draco necesita una prometida ¿Que sucedera? ADVERTENCIA: ¡SLASH!
1. Otro verano mas en casa de los Dursleys

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen, los demás son sólo míos.**

**ENCUENTROS CERCANOS**

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**OTRO VERANO MÁS EN CASA DE LOS DURSLEY**

Harry Potter el niño que vivió, se encontraba tumbado en el pasto del patio trasero del número 4 de Privet Drive. El sol de daba de lleno en la cara, por lo que mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Había crecido algunos centímetros, al igual que su cabellera que pedía a gritos que fuera recortada. Mantenía su manera poco formal de vestir... Jeans extremadamente grandes para su espigada figura, unos tenis muy gastados y una sudadera que Dudley, tan amablemente le haba obsequiado... Hecha "casi" girones por supuesto. Para no variar, Tío Vernón y Tía Petunia, lo mantenían todo el tiempo encerrado, sin oportunidad de poner un pié fuera de la casa y eso lo molestaba terriblemente. Estaba aburrido, ni Ron, Ni Hermione, sus amigos del colegio, le habían escrito tal y como lo habían prometido el último día de clases. No había podido hacer sus deberes y Hedwig, su hermosa lechuza Blanca, compartía su mismo destino; encerrada sin la posibilidad de estirar un poco las alas. El tiempo parecía pasar mas lento que de costumbre, los días parecían de 36 y no de 24 horas. Pero la inmensa soledad en la que se encontraba, le había ayudado a reflexionar a cerca de lo que quería para su vida futura... Si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida. A veces se preguntaba, una y mil veces ¿Por qué Hagrid habría tenido que ir a buscarlo para decirle que era un mago? Y no cualquier mago, no... El más famoso de todos... ¡El que había derrotado al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! A Lord Voldemort. A raíz de todo eso, su vida había hecho un vertiginoso giro de 360 grados... Y si, reconocía que le gustaba ser el centro de atracción aunque fuera un poco, aunque obviamente eso le asustaba. ¿Por qué? pues fácil y sencillo... Esperaban mucho de él, más que de cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts, y eso representaba una presión de enormes dimensiones para sus 17 años. Sí, era su cumpleaños y parecía que nadie lo recordaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que los Dursley lo olvidaran por completo pero ¿Y Sirius, Hagrid, Ron y Hermione? ¿SE HABRÍAN OLVIDADO DE EL? ¿LO HABRIAN ABANDONADO A SU SUERTE?

Decidió por fin, retirarse a su habitación con el estomago vacío, Tía Petunia, había olvidado el "pequeñísimo detalle" de hablarle para comer... Mejor así, no quería ver la manera tan grotesca de comer de Dudley; verdaderamente parecía un cerdito en engorda para las festividades navideñas, al igual que tío Vernón, aunque éste último, mas bien parecía una ballena en cinta. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y una vez que alcanzó la chapa de la puerta, se metió apuradamente; ahí se sentía seguro, en su MUNDO MÁGICO. Abrió su armario, y sacó del rincón, su saeta de fuego, a la que le hacía falta un poco de brillo. De otro cajón lateral, sacó el estuche de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que le había regalado Hermione, y sin tener prisa, ya que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, empezó a pulirla despacio... Hasta que un ruido en la ventana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una hermosa lechuza pinta, tan grande y majestuosa como la suya, picoteaba el vidrio para que la dejara entrar, emocionado la dejó pasar inmediatamente; ésta revoloteaba por toda la habitación, haciendo demasiado ruido. Hedwig se mantenía a la expectativa, observando a la lechuza macho. Harry le hacía señas para que se estuviera quieta, si no, la que le esperaba si el tío Vernón se enteraba de que había recibido correspondencia. Así estuvo algunos minutos, hasta que le arrojó por fin, un bulto enorme a sus manos y salió volando a toda prisa, sin esperar a que le diera algo de comida en agradecimiento. -Seguramente es de Ron, Hagrid, Hermione "O SIRIUS" -Pensó Harry- Así que ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a abrirlo... Para su mala fortuna no era de ninguno de los cuatro. Era una caja de terciopelo negro, que venía envuelta en un fino pañuelo de seda, negro también. Dentro venía una esclava de oro, muy hermosa, con el nombre de Harry grabado.-

_¡Cielos!¿Quién habrá mandado semejante cosa?_

Buscó en el pañuelo, esperando encontrar una tarjeta o algo, pero no hubo nada. Giró la caja y cayó un pedazo de papel escrito con tinta negra, y con una caligrafía exquisita...

_**De tu amor secreto... Muchas felicidades en tu cumple años Harry…**_

_¿De mi amor secreto? ¡Vaya! ¿De cuando a la fecha alguien se fija en mí?..._

Se la puso inmediatamente en la muñeca para medírsela, impresionantemente le quedó a la perfección, pero luego se le vino a la mente una idea... ¿SERIA PELIGROSA? ¿ALGÚN TIPO DE ENCANTAMIENTO? ¿Voldemort?

_NO, no puede ser, ya estás actuando como la desconfiada de Hermione_-

Se la quitó a toda prisa, la guardó en la caja y la dejó dentro del cajón de su buró. Aunque le había emocionado el regalo, se sentía nostálgico y muy triste. Se habría conformado con recibir un "Hola" en lugar de la joya, incluso algunos de los pastelillos de Hagrid pero no hubo tales. Y su padrino "Hocicos" ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos? Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a cantarse el Happy Birthday el solo.

Pasaron tres días, el panorama no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto. La misma rutina de siempre, - ¡Todos los días era igual! nada importante, ninguna noticia relevante... ¡Era tan desesperante! y de sus "AMIGOS" ni señales.

_Una ducha con agua tibia... Si, eso me relajará_ –

Comenzó a desnudarse, poco a poco, como si fuera un ritual. Se metió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua caliente; una vez que estuvo a la temperatura idónea, se metió por completo. Era tan gratificante el sentir como corría el agua por su piel, tan excitante. En varias ocasiones, había tenidos sueños húmedos, estando en una situación comprometedora. Unas manos le acariciaban la espalda, de arriba a bajo, muy suavemente. Después le daban pequeños mordiscos en el cuello; y el solo se dejaba querer, disfrutando de cada caricia proporcionada por aquella persona que no lograba ver, ya que un velo de misterio la rodeaba. El siempre había tratado de acercarse mas hacia ella, de besarle en los labios, de demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer con sus manos y con su corazón; pero siempre pasaba lo mismo... Cuando estaba apunto de descubrir la identidad de su amante... El sueño terminaba. Al recordar semejantes sueños, Harry comenzó a acariciarse su abdomen, tan bien marcado por el ejercicio- Otros de sus pasatiempos durante el verano- Se frotaba suavemente, disfrutando; igual hizo con sus glúteos, muy firmes, duros. Dejó que el chorro de agua pasara por su cara, luego por el cuello, como un masaje... Al estar boca abajo, Harry miró su miembro, estaba erecto, listo para cualquier eventualidad. ¿Cuándo será el día en que pudiera sentir, lo que era hacer el amor? ¿Sería gratificante? ¿Le dolería? Harry Potter, el atractivo adolescente, aún era virgen; sus labios tampoco habían besado otros… ¿Quien sería la afortunada en estrenarlos? ¿Quién se ganaría su amor? Muchas veces había imaginado besar a Cho Chang; un beso desenfrenado... Sí, desenfrenado y lleno de pasión desbordante. Incluso, antes de que Cedric Diggory muriera, echaba a volar su imaginación; los 3 teniendo relaciones, en diferentes posiciones... Y... el, haciendo disfrutar al chico... ¡Un momento! ¿A Cedric? ¡No puede ser posible que pienses eso! (El solo se reprimía) La ducha terminó, buscó cualquier ropa de su closet y se la puso. De inmediato, sus ojos se posaron en un sobre que estaba en su mesita de noche; hacía algunos minutos no se encontraba ahí, tal ves, mientras se bañaba, había llegado una lechuza.

El sobre era del colegio "Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" recordándole que el **1 de Septiembre**, tenía que estar en el andén 9 3/4 para abordar el expresso; adjunto, venía la lista de los útiles que necesitaría para el siguiente curso. Montones de libros de pociones, transformaciones, historia de la magia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" se preguntaba…

_¿Quién sería el nuevo profesor?_

Ninguno había durado más de un año, parecía que el puesto estaba maldito...

_¿Snape? ¡Por Dios, que no sea! _

Ya se veía siendo el conejillo de Indias...

-Ven Potter, mostremos a la clase los efectos que tiene el hechizo bla, bla, bla ....

Iba a ser un año muy largo. Y más, por que Lord Voldemort, había regresado, más cruel y sanguinario que nunca. Un frío recorrió toda su piel... Años atrás, se había librado de una muerte segura. Quitando esos pensamientos tan nefastos de su mente, decidió, que los últimos días de vacaciones, los pasaría en el "Caldero Chorreante" así tendría toda la calma del mundo para comprar todo lo necesario para el siguiente ciclo escolar, y si tenía suerte, ver a sus amigos y pedirles explicaciones. Pero mientras esto llegaba, volvió a recordar la misteriosa joya que había recibido...

_-AMOR SECRETO, no, debe ser una broma. Quieren jugar conmigo seguramente; si en verdad le interesara, hubiera tenido la delicadeza de poner su nombre, alguna inicial, una pista, algo... Es un regalo muy costoso, y no se si esté bien en aceptarlo, me siento muy incómodo, tal ves, si lo devuelvo... Sí, es lo mejor, mandaré a Hedwig.... _De pronto...

-¡HARRY POTTER, baja ahora mismo! -La voz inconfundible de Tío Vernón llamándolo desde abajo-.

Sin más remedio, bajó de mala gana los escalones, casi a rastras. La familia Dursley estaba en la sala vestida "elegantemente" de fiesta. Qué patéticos se veían, Harry reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Dudley; como si le hubieran metido el traje azul marino con calzador, y los botones del saco iban a salir disparados en cualquier momento, y no quería estar ahí para cuando eso pasara, tía Petunia, con un vestido floreado de color rosa pastel, que parecía que lo habían confeccionado con las cortinas de la casa y un sombrero ridículo que hacía juego con el bolso y los zapatos, un plumero andante ni más ni menos y el tío, era el mas aceptable de todos, un traje negro, camisa blanca y ¡Horror! Un moño de terciopelo rojo en lugar de corbata... ¡Dios! El trío Ridículo Maravilla.

-Escúchame bien fenómeno -Cómo le encantaba decirle eso a Harry -Vamos a salir a una reunión muy importante con mi jefe, estoy por cerrar un negocio muy jugoso. Te quedarás solo por unas horas... Y te lo advierto, no quiero que hagas de las tuyas mientras no estamos. NADA DE ESAS... COSAS, si regresamos y vemos que algo, cualquier cosa, por mas insignificante que sea, está fuera de su sitio... TE ECHAREMOS A LA CALLE ¿ENTENDISTE?

Era lo que mas anhelaba Harry, dejar a los Dursley, pero no le contestó nada para no seguirle el juego-.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer mientras ustedes no están? -Dijo Harry cruzando los brazos-.

-¡Quédate en tu cuarto, encerrado, sin salir! Al igual que ése pajarraco mal oliente...

-Está bien ¿es todo? ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Ahora sube, ¡Aléjate de nuestra vista!... Familia, en marcha, un futuro prometedor nos espera.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dejarlo solo querido? Me da mucho pendiente ¡PUDIERA INCENDIAR LA CASA! o hacer una de esas... esas... cosas -Bramó tía Petunia-.

-Descuida, no tiene a donde ir, Si rompe las reglas de "eso" al que llama "colegio", lo expulsarán; se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa indebida... Andando.

Dudley le sacó la lengua como un niño decinco años... Tal vez su poco coeficiente intelectual, no le daba para más. Cada día se convencía de que había llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros. Y muy temprano a la de estómagos.

Harry cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su Tío- "NO TIENE A DONDE IR"- Si tan solo Sirius no fuera perseguido, ahora no tendría por qué estar sufriendo todas esas calamidades. Pero Dumbledore lo hacía regresar cada verano ¿por qué? si el sabía lo mal que lo trataban y lo humillante que era... También hablaría con el seriamente al regresar al colegio. Pero... Tenía el campo libre, unas cuantas horas y un poco más...

_Ni crean que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, es la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la voy a desaprovechar; Iré al callejón Diagon, a comprar mis cosas; la chimenea de la casa está en perfectas condiciones, y con un poco de polvos flú... O tal ves a la Madriguera, caerles de sorpresa y ver la cara de Ron cuando me vea, parado justo enfrente de su narizota... Mmm no, pensándolo bien, no tengo por qué buscarlos yo, si les interesa mi amistad, que ellos den el primer paso, esta decidido. _Vio alejarse el carro de los Dursley por su ventana, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

Del baúl en donde guardaba sus cosas, sacó su túnica, su varita y un polvo verdoso y brillante; de nueva cuenta bajó a la sala, se paró frente la chimenea, se metió cuidadosamente y dijo:

**"CALLEJÓN DIAGON"**

De nueva cuenta la misma sensación de vacío lo recorrió, trató de mantener el cuerpo apretado para no golpearse con las otras chimeneas, pero no lo estaba logrando. Por fin, después de varias vueltas y ajetreos, llegó. Lo malo de viajar de ese modo, era que siempre terminabas lleno de hollín; era asqueroso, pero muy efectivo... Un hervidero de gente caminaba por ambos lados, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas; empujones, gritos y jalones.

_¿Cómo voy a hacer para entrar? está tremendamente lleno... No me esperaba esto. ¿Qué haré? _

Se acercó a un aparador para curiosear, ahí encontró un manual de Quidditch, que estaba a muy buen precio, pero no tenía ganas de comprárselo. Caminó varios minutos, sin encontrar nada atractivo... hasta que se topó con un letrero de luz Neon verde y rosa, se prendía y se apagaba rápidamente, flotaba en medio de la calle y a la letra decía: ¿Está cansado de su apariencia? ¿Quiere cambiar de look? ¿Pues qué está esperando? venga, entre a la estética de "Missy", no se arrepentirá, su completa satisfacción o la devolución de sus galeones...

_Pensándolo bien, ya me hace falta un buen corte de cabello, y ¿por qué no? un cambio radical. Este año definitivamente será diferente. _

Como si el letrero adivinara sus pensamientos, se convirtió en una flecha amarilla que lo guiaba a través de todos los pasillos del estrecho callejón, hasta que se detuvo en una puerta de color ROSA muy llamativa.

Entró con cierta incertidumbre, no había ningún otro cliente. Una aroma dulzón le subió por la nariz, le recordaba al salón de clases de adivinación, y hacía el mismo calor. Había una decoración algo estrambótica, pero muy agradable a la vista. Música, que le pareció que era de opera, de una soprano... _¿Opera en un lugar así?_ En la pared de enfrente había un cuadro con los diferentes tipos de cortes y peinados, todos eran chicos que le guiñaban el ojo y le mandaban besos. Harry se sonrojó un poco y se retiró de ahí. También notó, que lo que más abundaba, eran los espejos, de todos tamaños y formas. Se acercó a uno que lo hacía verse como Dudley de gordo y asqueroso, otro más, lo reflejó en forma de una exuberante morena de larga cabellera azabache, pronunciadas curvas y ojazos verdes...

-¡Holaaaa!

Gritó alguien detrás de el... y casi le da un infarto-.

-Perdón... ¿Te asusté?

-A… algo.

-Bienvenido a mi estética, yo soy Mike, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Missy, jejeje-Le alargó la mano para saludarlo y Harry correspondió-.

Miró a Mike de arriba abajo en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba una túnica color Fiusha con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras multicolores, el cabello lo llevaba muy corto pintado de color rosa, unas gafas oscuras con brillos luminosos, botas negras y las uñas pintadas con varios paisajes. Además, era un chico de color, que no aparentaba tener más allá de 25 años.

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-No, no puede ser ¡Me voy a desmayar!

Hizo un ademán como si en verdad lo fuese a hacer-.

-Me da el ataque... ¡No puedo creerlo! El famosísimo Harry Potter en persona Y aquí, en mi estética, déjame pellizcarme para ver si no estoy soñando... ¡OUCH! No es un sueño, esto se lo tengo que contar a mis amigas, ¡No me lo van a creer!

Harry estaba más colorado que un jitomate maduro, incluso estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí-.

-Ven acá, siéntate... Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? -Casi lo obligó a la fuerza a tomar asiento-.

-Bueno, yo... Quiero hacerme un corte de cabello… si, eso... Pero creo que... Regresaré más tarde

Hizo el intento de salir, pero Mike alias Missy, le sentó de un empujón-.

-¿Por qué tan Rápido? No estás para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero hoy es tu día de suerte. Déjame decirte que llegaste al lugar indicado guapo, el arreglo personal es mi especialidad, y también otras cosas jejeje, pero esa es otra historia. Mira aquí Tengo varios tipos de cortes ¿Cuál te agrada?

Missy le puso en las manos un gigantesco catálogo, que pesaba horrores. Había unos fuera de lugares.... ridículos y complicados.... No era precisamente el cambio que necesitaba.

-Bueno, yo solo quería cambiar mi corte por alguno nuevo, algo más sencillo que esto-Le entrgó elcatálogo -Ya me cansé de llevar el mismo por años.

Harry siempre había querido un look diferente, pero por la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente, se lo había pensado más de dos veces.

-¡PERFECTO! Si estás indeciso, déjamelo a mí. A ver a ver, déjame ver el tipo de cara que tienes, los ojos Mmm muy interesantes, un verde esmeralda muy provocador; son preciosos; aunque esos lentes no te van -Harry se puso rojo de la pena-.

-Si, pero no vine para hablar de mis ojos, ¿Sabes? tengo algo de prisa, si no te importa ¿Podríamos empezar ya?

-¿Tan pronto? pero si apenas nos conocemos ¿Qué vas a pensar de mi? jajaja, era un broma... Aunque no te reíste � Bien, tijeras a la obra...

Las tijeras llegaron hasta la cabeza de Harry por sí solas. Missy solo se puso la mano en la barbilla y decía, si, no... Mas corto de éste lado... Más largo de allá. Pasó una larga hora, hasta que por fin terminó, por que Harry comenzaba a quedarse dormido. El no había podido ver cómo había quedado, pero ya no sentía ése flequillo tan estorboso en la frente, se sentía más fresco, más ligero. El chico loco sonrió al ver su obra de arte.

-Listo guapetón ¡Quedaste divino, como un adonis! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Todas las chicas quedarán prendadas de ti! Si tan solo fuera más joven.

Harry tosió, aclarándose la garganta por el comentario.

-Bien pero hay otra cosa que no acaba de gustarme, para que tu rostro pueda lucir ese peinado, tienes que pensar seriamente en no usar esos lentes tan pasados de moda.

-Nunca me he separado de ellos, me siento a gusto; Además, los utilizo por necesidad, no por capricho.

-Si confías en mí, yo puedo solucionar eso... ¿Confías en mí?

La palabra confiar, era una palabra (valga la redundancia) que no estaba muy acostumbrado a utilizar en su vocabulario desde que sabía del mundo mágico, solo podía hacerlo con algunas personas y las podía contar con una sola mano. Pero Missy, le parecía una persona agradable y decidió que lo intentaría.

- Está bien, lo haré.

-No te vas a arrepentir. A ver, dame acá eso... Bien, tendré que utilizar mi varita ¿De acuerdo? ahora, sin moverte, y sin parpadear (Harry asintió)- OCULLUS FINITE... Un rayo azulado fué a dar justo a sus ojos. La vista se le fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, hasta que pudo ver todo claro en cuestión de segundos.

-¡GUAU! Esto... ¡Esto es extraordinario! ¡Increíble! ¿Ya no necesitaré los lentes nunca más?

-Nunca de los nunca... Pero si es un hechizo tan fácil... ¡Me extraña que nunca antes te lo hubieses realizado!

-No quería, por... por mi cicatriz, así la ocultaba un poco más de la vista de los curiosos.

-Eres demasiado joven para tener tantos complejos ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplí los 17...

-¡Ahhhh que lindo, la edad mas bella y comprometedora de todas! Un adolescente entrando a la flor de la juventud... ¡Felicidadessssssss! Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiii, feliz cumpleaños querido HAARRYYY, feliz cumpleaños a tiiiii. (De la nada salieron confetis y serpentinas)

-Gra… gracias... Mira, si no hay nada más que hacer por mí, ya me retiro ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No es nada muñeco, con el solo hecho de haber escogido, éste… Mi humilde negocio para cortarte el cabello, es más que suficiente.

-Pero no es justo, te quité tiempo y es tu trabajo, insisto en que debería pagar...

-No, por que me voy a ofender...¿Sabes? tengo por aquí, algo que te va a gustar.

De los innumerables cajones que tenía empotrados en la pared, sacó dos cajitas de cristal y se las entregó.

-¿Y esto que es? -Pregunto Harry –

Son mi regalo de cumpleaños... Una cajita contiene una crema neutralizadora, capaz de borrar, por espacio de 12 horas, cualquier cicatriz, y la otra, tiene unos lentes de contacto muy especiales. Los azules, que tienen la forma de pupila de gato, son para ver en la oscuridad, como si fuera de día, los grises, son para... Bueno... Ya veras tú para que sirven y los transparentes, son para descubrir, quien está enamorado de ti. Cuando los uses, y mires a una persona, fíjate en el lugar del corazón; si te dan un reflejo amarillo es que solo te quieren como una amistad, si se pone negro es que te odian y si se ponen de un tono rosado... Eso ya lo podrás comprobar tu mismo.

-Oye, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me das todo esto? apenas te conozco.

-Digamos que es mi buena acción del día de hoy, además, no todos los días se cumplen 17... ¡Ahhhh! Recuerdo cuando los cumplí, ése día dejé de ser señorita jejeje

Harry puso cara de sorpresa.

-En fin...Y por último... Mírate en el espejo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido del cambio. Definitivamente Missy sabía el negocio. El mismo se encontraba guapo y encantador. Le había dejado un poco corto, toda la parte trasera y lateral de su cabeza, y arriba una melena mas o menos abundante y alborotada, que hacía que un pequeño rizo se balanceara por su frente, el cabello ya no lo tenía tan rebelde como siempre, algo había hecho el chico para que fuera fácil manejarlo. Extasiado, tras despedirse y darle las gracias por todo al estilista, salió por fin con una nueva visión de la vida. Para no llamar tanto la atención, y mientras la gente se encontraba ocupada en sus propios asuntos, se aplicó la crema neutralizadora para ocultar su cicatriz y así probar su eficacia. Le empezó a producir un cosquilleo muy rico, que le daba risa, pero fue por poco tiempo. Al tocar con la yema de sus dedos su frente, pudo comprobar, que no existía tal cicatriz, al menos durante algunas horas. Su corazón brincaba de felicidad.

Missy lo vio alejarse, y cuando lo perdió de vista, recogió cuidadosamente cada cabello de Harry en un sobrecito rosa. Y como ya no iba a utilizar sus lentes, también se los embolsó. -¡Un día me van a sacar de unos buenos apuros económicos!

- Esto vale más que todas las cremas, cortes y pupilentes del mundo- Besó el sobre y lo guardó celosamente.

**OoOoOoO**

A Harry todavía le hacía falta comprar todo su material. Para su fortuna, la hora que había estado ocupando para su nueva apariencia, dio un buen resultado, Como ya estaba anocheciendo, la gente empezaba a escasear y las tiendas se encontraban más vacías. Algunas chicas del colegio, que se encontraban de compras con sus familiares, no dejaban de observarlo, intrigadas.

Se parecía a Harry Potter, pero no era... ¿O si? ¿Y los lentes? ¿Y la cicatriz?

Algo raro había en todo eso, pero coincidan en una cosa: ESTABA IRRESISTIBLEMENTE ATRACTIVO. Sin mayor dificultad, realizó sus debidas compras, y hasta le compró unas cosas a Ron y a Hermione, aunque no se las merecieran, desde su punto de vista. Seguía sentido con ellos por la falta de noticias. Estaba ya por retirarse, ya que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Entró al caldero chorreante lleno de libros por todas partes; ahí se encontraba la chimenea por la cual planeaba salir, pero cuando estaba apunto de utilizar sus polvos flú... Una voz muy conocida, inundó el lugar.

-¿A qué horas nos vamos a ir de aquí padre? Este lugar me da náuseas... Y no es de nuestra categoría.

- Sé paciente Drak... No podemos irnos hasta hablar con estas personas importantes... Ellas fueron quienes escogieron este lugar, no tuve otra opción.

-Estoy aburrido, mejor saldré a dar una vuelta...

-No te muevas de aquí… Drak, o ya sabes que me puedo molestar en serio... ¿No te sirvió de experiencia la última ves que me desobedeciste?- Si no lo recuerdas, pregúntale a tu ojo derecho y a tu labio inferior... (Draco no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a regañadientes)

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente... Por tu propio bienestar físico. Es importante que las conozcas tú principalmente, ya que una de ellas será tu prometida.

-¿Mi quéeeee? ¡No hablarás en serio!

-¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE UN ESTUPIDO BROMISTA?

Lucius, tomó por el cabello a su hijo que puso una mueca de dolor.

-He decidido que ya debes tener una novia oficial, y he escogido a dos candidatas para ti. No quiero sorpresitas desagradables...

-¡Seguramente mi madre no estará de acuerdo contigo! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!

-Tu madre y tú, son un cero a la izquierda... ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno y punto, no hay tema de discusión! Esta unión, favorecerá mucho, los lazos entre el señor tenebroso y los Malfoy ahora que ha retomado su poder-Dijo en voz baja, pero que Harry pudo escuchar-.

-Necesitamos un heredero en la familia, un hijo varón de sangre limpia. Tú por supuesto eres mi heredero varón, pero no estoy hablando de ti... Un hijo tuyo Draco, Mi Lord tiene muy buenos planes para el... Draco se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, lo único que pudo darle, fue una mirada de desprecio.

-En cuanto todo se formalice, empezarás a cortejarla... Y tomarás de ella lo que tengas que tomar... Lo más rápidamente posible. Debe quedar embarazada en menos de 3 meses. Recuerda que eres un Malfoy, y siempre nos hemos distinguido por ser grandes amantes. No me defraudes.

¡No podía creer las palabras que su padre acababa de decirle! Draco no era una blanca palomita ni mucho menos, pero era el quien escogía a las parejas, nadie más, y obviamente su padre se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba. Y ahora lo estaba tratando como un semental que se apareaba con cualquier hembra en celo...

-Pues estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a hacerte caso Padre... ¡Estoy harto de ser tu juguete! ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡HARTO!

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME INFELIZ! ¡PIDEME PERDÓN! ¡Y DE RODILLAS! ¡SI NO QUIERES SABER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! -Lucius estaba furioso, los ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas-.

-¡No! no voy a hacerlo, y puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no me importa... Si piensas matarme.... Entonces pelearé contigo... ¡Y SI HE DE MORIR, QUE ASÍ SEA!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, ni Lucius, ni Draco dijeron una sola palabra, solo se miraron fijamente. Lucius sacó su varita... Draco también... Mientras tanto Harry seguía escuchando todo. _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_ -se preguntó- ya que estaba preocupado de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado..., por un lado le intrigaba saber de que iban a hablar con las personas misteriosas, lo del compromiso de Draco Malfoy y lo de Lord Voldemort... Pero si lo pescaban escuchando, no viviría para contarlo. Todo se estaba poniendo muy peligroso... Al parecer estaba en medio de algo muy parecido A UN DUELO ENTRE PADRE E HIJO. Acomodó sus libros en la barra principal, se sentó y le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla a la encargada, que veía todo con la boca abierta; se la bebió de un golpe por los nervios... Afortunadamente, un tipo robusto y mal encarado, que parecía conocer a los Malfoy intervino justo a tiempo, para evitar una desgracia...

-¡Lucius, baja la varita! ¡Que la bajes te digo! Aquí no es lugar para arreglar rencillas familiares. Lucius accedió a la petición, pero claramente se veía que por sus venas corría un coraje irracional en contra de su hijo.

-Tienes razón O´Neil, no es lugar... Para ventilar nuestras diferencias ¿Verdad... Drak? -Draco seguía en guardia-.

-Ahora tu chico, guarda tu varita... Eso, así está bien. Todo en paz ahora... ¿Porqué no toman asiento y hablan de padre a hijo, de una manera civilizada?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con mi padre... Por el momento -Dijo Draco, y salió del recinto, su padre no movió ni un dedo para detenerlo-

¿Está en una edad difícil, no Lucius? Ya se le pasará el enojo. En algunas horas, habrá olvidado el altercado; lo mismo me ha pasado con mi hijo, lo digo por experiencia.

-Eso espero, por su bien. Desafortunadamente lo necesito... Para unas cosas que tengo en mente. Cuando llegue a casa, seré un padre comprensivo y complaciente, me conviene tenerlo de mi parte, y sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Lo sé jejeje, muy bien que lo se.

**OoOoOoO**

Ya era muy tarde para Harry, no llegaban las personas que esperaban los Malfoy y si no se apuraba, tendría problemas con Tío Vernón. Dejó unos cuantos galeones para pagar por la bebida, y muy disimuladamente, tomó sus cosas, se aproximó a la chimenea, sacó sus polvos flú y dijo quedo, pero muy claro - Número 4 Privet Drive- De vuelta al remolino, y a los golpes, aunque los libros le amortiguaron un poco. Para su fortuna los Dursley no haban llegado aún. Corrió de prisa hasta su habitación y guardó todo de inmediato. El corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle de la fuerte adrenalina que haba descargado... Pero justo a tiempo, ya que las luces del coche de los Dursley, que se estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento, inundaron el lugar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Confesiones

**CAPITULO 2**

**CONFESIONES**

**Advertencia: Draco un poco OOC. Letra en _cursiva_. Pensamientos de los personajes.**

Draco se encontraba meditabundo en su cuarto, calentándose el cuerpo sentado frente al fuego ardiente de su chimenea. Dos gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas... Su vida, había comenzado a ser un verdadero infierno; para ser más preciosos, desde que salió de vacaciones de verano. Su padre Lucius, era un fiel mortífago de Voldemort, y ahora que había resurgido del averno, de donde nunca debió haber salido, lo había hecho una vez más de lado.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su padre siempre había sido indiferente y calculador. Nunca le había demostrado amor, cariño... Siempre tratándolo como un objeto, como un mueble más de la decoración de la enorme mansión en la cual vivía... Tan fría, tan carente de vida y de luz. Por eso odiaba a los Weasley, aunque sin razón; por que aunque eran pobres, tenían calor de hogar, aunque no tenían dinero, eran felices; y el, que supuestamente tenía todo lo que pudiera desear un chico de su edad, no podía serlo. Esa actitud tan arrogante, de chico conocedor y de mundo que mostraba hacia los demás, era como un escudo; para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y pudieran herirlo. Además no quería contradecir las palabras que siempre retumbaban en su cabeza, cada que su padre se encontraba cerca:

"Un Malfoy siempre es superior a los demás, un Malfoy no debe sentir misericordia por sus inferiores, y mucho menos por los muggles... Un Malfoy no sabe lo que es tener sentimientos de cualquier índole" un Malfoy ... UN MALFOY... ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, MALDECIA ESE APELLIDO!!! Sólo le había traído sin sabores, desgracias soledad y odio ¡¡¡MUCHO ODIO!!!

A sus diesiciete años, había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida haba sido un verdadero desastre y una grandísima pérdida de tiempo y sentido común. No tenía un solo amigo... Crabbe y Goyle no podían considerarse como tales. Solo eran par de gorilas carentes de criterio que solo servían para amedrentar a los más débiles. Se estaba mezclando con la peor de las calañas y si no se daba prisa, acabaría revolcándose en el mismo fango que su padre y tal ves ya no saldría. Viviría como un ser amargado; envejecería, y no habría nadie a su lado.

_No, yo no quiero eso para mi- No se cómo voy hacer para salir de este infierno, pero lo voy a lograr._

También pensaba en su madre; la única que le demostraba cariño sincero, amor... Por ella es que se había detenido a abandonar la casa años atrás. Seguramente su padre habría descargado su enojo en ella, la hubiera culpado día tras día, y le hubiera hecho la vida miserable y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se oyeron unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación.

-Draco, hijo... ¿Puedo pasar? -No había respuesta.

-Sé que estás molesto... Déjame entrar, por favor. La puerta se abrió despacio. Una vez dentro, Narcisa se acercó a su hijo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento muy mal, pero nada físico, más bien moral. Estoy agotado.

-Tu padre me contó lo que sucedió en el Caldero Chorreante. Por fortuna no pasó a mayores. Me hubiera dolido mucho si te hubiera hecho daño. -Narcisa le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura- Mira que tratar de buscarte una prometida...

Draco la interrumpió.

-Madre, por un momento, no me importó la idea de morir... ¡¡¡Estoy cansado de ser tu títere!!! Yo soy una persona, tengo derecho de decidir que es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida. No soy un bebé. Sé que mi padre es muy diestro en combate, y que las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales, pero aún así, lo desafié.

-Te comprendo muy bien hijo, y te apoyo... Pero entiéndelo, sólo trataba de...

-¡¡No lo disculpes, por que no hay razón para ello!! Sólo me ve como un negocio jugoso. No sé por qué tuve que nacer, _si el no me quiere._

-Hijo, no digas eso, me parte el alma oirte hablar de esa manera. El te quiere, solo que no sabe como demostrártelo, dale una oportunidad de hacerlo...

-Si me quisiera, como tú dices, no se hubiera comportado como lo hizo en la tarde. Si lo hubieras visto madre... En su mirada solo vi odio, rencor... ¡¡¡Ibamos a batirnos en duelo!!! Como si fuera un enemigo al cual tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... Si el tipo no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros... Estaría muerto en éstos momentos, y no le hubiera importado tanto el ver a su único hijo tirado, sin vida. -Narcisa estaba impresionada por la manera de hablar de Draco, indiscutiblemente se estaba volviendo todo un hombre-.

-Ojalá yo hubiera tenido las mismas agallas que tuviste, para haber enfrentado a mis padres. Pero fui cobarde -Narcisa se apartó y se paseó por la habitación, sobándose los brazos, como si tuviera frío al recordar su pasado-.

-Yo no pude decidir... Tuve que casarme con la persona que ellos consideraron que era lo mejor para mí -Draco la escuchaba atentamente, mirándola con tristeza- Conocí a tu padre el día de la boda, no tuve antes contacto alguno con él. Se hizo una gran recepción, hubo cientos de invitados; Mi vestido de novia lo confeccionaron grandes diseñadores, el mejor de los banquetes, la mejor orquesta del mundo mágico... Yo estaba ilusionada... Pero muy asustada, tenía tu misma edad. Estaba apunto de dar el paso más importante de mi vida, imagínate todo lo que representaba para mí. Toda la gente decía que era muy afortunada por casarme con Lucius, tan galante, tan buen mozo, de buena familia y educado, un magnífico partido; y yo tan inexperta... Todas esas cualidades me deslumbraron, además, el era mayor que yo por siete años y tenía mucha experiencia Todo trasnscurrió de una manera normal... Hasta que nos quedamos solos. La primera noche juntos... Siempre imaginé que sería especial, el momento que toda mujer espera con ansias, con alegría; la noche que dejaría de ser niña...Para ser mujer.

Narcisa comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Draco intentó acercarse para consolarla, pero con un ademán de la mano, le dió a entender que estaba bien, y que quería continuar hablando.- Basta decir, que no pude levantarme de la cama en una semana; se portó muy duro conmigo, como una bestia salvaje... Los moretones en los brazos, muslos y piernas tardaron en sanar, no permitió que usara la magia para curarme- "Tienes que sentir el dolor, para que aprendas a ver quien es el que manda"- Esas fueron las primeras palabras de mi esposo en la noche de bodas.

-¡Madre ¿Por que no me habías dicho todo esto¿Por qué dejaste que...¡es inaudito¿Cómo pudo tratarte de ésa manera ¡Se comportó como un animal contigo¿porque no lo dejaste inmediatamente?

-Shhh, no tiene caso hablar de cosas que ya pasaron hace tantos años... (Todavía continuaban, pero no quiso mortificarlo más de lo que ya estaba) -Ahora lo único que me importa eres tú, y tu felicidad- Ven, acércate hijo- Madre e hijo se enlazaron en un fraternal abrazo lleno de emociones encontradas...

-Draco, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que seas sincero. Es necesario que te abras conmigo. Solo así podré ayudarte. Sé que tal vez vaya a entrar en un terreno muy íntimo, pero es mi deber de madre estar al pendiente de ti.

-¿Qué deseas saber madre?

-¿Actualmente tienes una linda pareja? si no es así... ¿Hay alguna persona que te interese en la escuela, ó de nuestras amistades más cercanas?

Draco se safó de los brazos de su madre y le dio la espalda para no verse descubierto a través de sus ojos. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y menos tan pronto, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber madre? -Dijo en tono nervioso-

-Sé que son asuntos personales hijo, pero ya ves como está la situación. Si tuvieras una pareja formal, tu padre ya no estará reacio a obligarte a aceptar a otra persona. ¿Me comprendes? Ahora, por favor, responde a mi pregunta.- Narcisa tenía cara de una enorme preocupación.

-Esta bien... te responderé y seré sincero contigo. Sí, hay... hay una persona que me trae vuelto loco. No hago otra cosa mas que pensar todo el día en ella desde que salimos de la escuela. Su manera de comportarse, de caminar, de reírse, de hablar... En fin... Estoy completamente enamorado. Como nunca lo había estado. Draco dejó salir sun suspiro desde el fondo de su corazón.

-¡¡¡Hijo, no sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso!!! Se facilitarán así las cosas... ¡¡Mi muchachito está enamorado!! Dime ¿cómo es¿Es linda?

-Bueno...Sí... tiene los ojos verdes más bellos que he visto en toda la tierra. Una boca sensual, cabello negro como la noche, tez blanca, y huele riquísimo... Más o menos de mi estatura. Es de sangre pura; como dato adicional, por si te interesaba saber. Viene de una buena familia de magos...A- A grandes rasgos así es.

-¡¡¡Estupendo!!! Con las señas que me diste debe ser todo un primor, digna de ti ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no sabe acerca de mis sentimientos, Y no creo que lo sepa nunca. -Ahora era el turno de Draco de ponerse melancólico-.

-Deberías decirle, a la mejor también le interesas... Las chicas solemos ser tímidas, esperamos a que el chico dé el primer paso. Yo sé que tu no eres tímido Draco, ármate de valor y dile lo que sientes. Yo puedo ayudarte, si me lo permites... Me gustaría conocer a la chica que le roba el sueño a mi hijo.

-¡¡NO, NUNCA!! - Draco palideció-Quiero decir... es... algo seria, y bueno... no... Sé si ella quisiera... Además mi padre... -Draco tartamudeaba en un calro síntoma de desesperación.

-Tú dejalo de mi parte, una buena sesión de sexo y verás que lo convenzo de que te de permiso de traerla a casa, si algo tienen los hombres, es que solo piensan en intereses carnales... Eso nunca falla. ¿Te parecería el próximo fin de semana?

-¿¿¿El... próximo...??? Madre... verás, el... Quiero decir, ella... Está... de vacaciones con su familia... No creo que sea un... buen momento para...

-Por favor hijo, se razonable; Es por tu bien, a menos que quieras pasar por lo mismo que yo, y ser infeliz toda tu vida. ¿Verdad que no me negarás esta oportunidad? -Draco negó con la cabeza-.

-Mira cómo te has puesto... Más pálido de lo habitual y estás temblando como un chiquillo de cinco años; hijo, tranquilízate, estar enamorado no es para avergonzarse, al contrario, es para celebrarlo.

Draco estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería fallarle a su madre, pero por otro lado... ¡Cómo decirle que de la persona que el estaba hablando, era un chico y no una chica¡ Y que el chico en cuestión era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter! Sería una impresión terrible para ella... Si todo fuera tan fácil de explicar, sería tan sencillo decirle que meses atrás, había descubierto una faceta en el, que hasta ese entonces le era absolutamente desconocida. Siempre se había considerado heterosexual al cien por ciento pero una persona le haba producido ciertos escalofríos cada que pasaba cerca de él. Incluso soñaba con él casi todos los días y no podía apartarlo de su memoria. Había llegado a la conclusión, después de largas horas de pensar y reflexionar, que era bisexual. De todas las mujeres con las que había estado... De ninguna se había enamorado; en cambio con Harry, aunque nunca hubiera habido nada entre ellos,si. Bien decían el dicho que del odio al amor, hay un paso... Y le había sucedio a el, para gracia o desventura. Y no tuvo el valor de decírselo a su madre en ésos momentos.

-E...está bien Madre... El próximo... fin de semana entonces... -Contestó tragando saliva.

-¡¡¡Muchas gracias mi amor!!! Hoy es lunes, tengo varios días para preparar todo, será una noche inolvidable... Eso sí, tendrás que decirle que venga vestida de gala, será una cena muy formal; tiene que quedar bien con a la suegra... Y también es para agradar a tu padre, hay que ganárnoslo ¿De acuerdo?

-De... acuerdo...

-Por cierto¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Otra prueba difícil para Draco.

-Ella se llama...Se llama...

-¡Si?- Narcisa parecía impaciente.

-¡Dominique Así se llama, Dominique...

-Hmm bonito nombre. ¿Dominique que...¿Cuál es su apellido?

_¿Por qué demonios hacían tantas preguntas las madres?_

-Furnón, Dominique Furnón.

-¿Es de familia francesa entonces, verdad?-Draco asintió- Muy buen gusto, los franceses son muy refinados.

-Es de origen francés, pero siempre han vivido en Inglaterra, no tiene acento al hablar...

_Draco ya se imaginaba a a Harry hablando con acento francés._

-Bien, con eso es más que suficiente. Por cierto, tu padre nos espera para cenar. Ya sé que debes estar molesto con él, pero es buen momento para hacer las paces, aunque sea por causas de fuerza mayor. Hay que suavizar el terreno para la cena.

-Yo no tengo apetito y me duele la cabeza. Pero... Está bien, lo haré, pero solo por que tú me lo pides.

-Gracias hijo. Ven bajemos los dos juntos. Recuerda que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde y estamos lejos del comedor.

¡Maldición¿Ahora como iba a salir de esa situación¿Por qué no se había tenido el valor de decirle a su madre sobre sus preferencias sexuales? Estaba en aprietos. Necesitaría ayuda urgentemente. Intentaría por última vez, persuadirla de la dichosa reunión.

-Madre, no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones con la cena, todavía no sabemos si va a poder venir, no tiene caso que hagas los preparativos. Y si le avisamos a mi padre antes de... Y si todo se viene abajo; voy a quedar en ridículo delante de sus ojos, y le gustaría enormemente verme derrotado.

-Tienes que conseguirlo Draco, utiliza tus encantos masculinos, eres tremendamente guapo, y no creo que pueda resistirse. Verás que todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

-Pero es que...

-Nada de peros. Ya todo está dicho.

Draco y su madre ya no siguieron hablando del asunto. Solo caminaban por los amplios corredores de la mansión, que era inmensa. Abarcaba un terreno de más de ocho mil hectáreas, circundada por un bosque nublado y contaba también con su lago privado. Estaba cubierta a los ojos Muggles. Para ellos solo era una hacienda en ruinas, deteriorada y muy peligrosa. Oportunamente se habían hecho correr infinidad de historias macabras y sangrientas en torno a ella, por eso la gente procuraba no dar un paso cerca de ahí. Y las brujas y magos del mundo mágico, también la consideraban de cuidado. Solo familiares y amigos cercanos de Lucius podían tener acceso a ella. Muchos hechizos poderosos la protegían, y eran casi imposibles de romper, salvo por un miembro de la familia o por un mago con el suficiente poder mágico, la inteligencia y audacia necesaria para disolverlos. El estilo era gótico, sobrio, de buen gusto. El interior estaba decorado con muchas antigüedades que habían pasado de generación en generación. Pinturas, muebles y joyas de gran valor.

Se rumoraba también, que entre sus muros, guardaban celosamente la biblioteca más extensa de todas, con miles de libros de magia oscura sumamente peligrosa y mortal. Pasadizos secretos, túneles sin fin aparente; el que no los conociera a la perfección, corría el peligro de no encontrar jamás la salida y solo quedaba esperar la muerte como consecuencia. Grandes calavozos con artefactos de tortura, los preferidos de Lucius y los mortífagos. Una construcción tan grande, debía ser atendida por muchos elfos domésticos fieles a su amo. La mantenían impecable todos los días, de arriba a bajo, ni un gramo de polvo. Cortinas y alfombras relucientes. Los grandes ventanales, pulcros, sin ninguna mancha. El jardín de la parte delantera, recortado con una perfección milimétrica, y recortado de una manera muy especial, con figuras de animales; pero la más impresionante de todas, sin duda alguna, era un arbusto en forma de serpiente, justo enfrente de la entrada principal. Majestuosas fuentes, que aventaban el chorro del agua a unos diez metros de altura, Y para rematar, varios perros guardianes, entrenados para matar y prácticamente descuartizar a las visitas inesperadas. Todo un estuche de sorpresas.

Draco y Narcisa, llegaron por fin, hasta el amplio comedor italiano, donde podían, caber de veinticinco a treinta personas cómodamente sentadas. Lucius ya se encontraba ahí, esperándolos impaciente y con un semblante serio, malencarado.

-¡Vaya! pensé que no vendrían, hagan favor de sentarse. Lucius se sentaba en el lugar principal, seguida de Narcisa y Draco. De inmediato sus platos fueron llenos de excelente comida francesa, que era la preferida del jefe de la casa. Comenzaron a degustar sin dirigirse la palabra. Narcisa fue la que rompió el silencio reinante. Le hizo partícipe de los planes que tenía para el fin de semana. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero se contuvo, y se mostró comprensivo como le había dicho a O´Neil.

-Así que quieren hacer una cena... Y de paso, tendremos a una mujer como invitada... Veamos... ¿No será alguna treta sucia tuya, Drak? -Draco iba a protestar, pero su madre lo miró, y con éste simple hecho, guardó silencio.-Narcisa, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que invites a personas "extrañas", sin mi consentimiento.

-Pero ella no es una "extraña" es la mujer de la cual está enamorado tu hijo Lucius -Draco quiso que se lo tragara la tierra al escuchar las palabras de su madre-.

-¡Vaya, vaya, conque esas tenemos¿Es eso verdad... Drak¿Estás enamorado o crees estarlo? -Lucius lo quería fulminar con la mirada- Te quedas callado, no es buena señal.

-E-Es verdad lo que te dijo mi madre. -Draco se mantuvo firme-.

-Entonces es una gran, gran... ¿Sorpresa?; Ahora comprendo tu comportamiento de la tarde... Está bien, puedes traerla, pero con una condición y creo que estoy en todo el derecho de pedirlo, ya que ésta es mi casa, y tú mi hijo.

-¿Qué condición Lucius? -Contestó Narcisa-.

-Ya que tu hijo me hizo la desatención de dejar _olvidadas_ sus responsabilidades, con las damas habían quedado de verse con nosotros, en el Caldero chorreante; tendrá la _amabilidad_ de invitarlas también para ése día. Sin objeciones, y les dará una disculpa por su conducta tan irresponsable.

-Pero, padre...

-¿Estás desobedeciéndome otra ves... Drak?

-No, claro que no ¿verdad hijo que aceptarás? _Di que sí Draco, te lo ruego._

-Como tú digas... Padre.- Draco volvió a bajar la mirada, furioso, pero estaba en terreno peligroso y llevarla la contraria a su padre por segunda ocasión, atraería funestas consecuencias-.

-Bien Narcisa, entonces tienes que tener todo listo, será una reunión formal, una cena para más de cincuenta personas; tienes que lucirte, quiero que se queden con la boca abierta como siempre. La mayoría son de una buena familia de magos, y los Malfoy, debemos sobresalir de todas ellas.

!Lo que faltaba! una reunión con todos los amigos de su padre, ahora si estaba perdido.

-Descuida querido, sabremos ser unos dignos anfitriones... Tendré que comprarme un nuevo vestido, y Draco por supuesto que debe lucir elegante; ya que él será la celebridad principal, el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

-Compra todo lo que necesites, y no escatimes en gastos... Tengo que retirarme, hay asuntos pendientes que atender... Y Drak, luego hablaremos tu y yo. Con permiso. -Lucius dejó el comedor, sus pisadas se perdieron al cerrar la puerta detrás de él-.

-Por un momento pensé que se negaría... Gracias que todo salió a la perfección, Hijo ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

-Me siento mal madre... ¿Podría irme a descansar? Mis ojos se cierran, llevo varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Claro, vé, que bien te hace falta... Una última cosa... Mañana tendremos que ir de compras¿de acuerdo? ya sabes a dónde. Necesitamos lucir espectaculares. Ese día será inolvidable, ya lo verás.

-Si ¡vaya que será inolvidable! -Draco hizo una mueca de resignación-.

Una ves en su cuarto, se tumbó en su cama, fatigado de tanto pensar y pensar. Sólo un milagro podría salvarlo de la gran golpiza, que su padre le daría al descubrir el engaño. Pero todavía faltaban varios días, algo se le ocurriría. Después de varios minutos, se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó pergamino, pluma y se puso a escribir unas cuántas líneas a su amor imposible, como él lo llamaba; a su amado Harry Potter. Pensar en él le devolvía el ánimo para seguir adelante con su locura. Y esos pensamientos le hicieron recordar el obsequio mandado...

_¿Le habría gustado la esclava que le envió en su cumpleaños?_

Días atrás, había salido a comprarle un regalo digno de él, y al verla en el aparador, inmediatamente supo que era lo que estaba buscando para una ocasión tan especial, el precio fué lo de menos, el valía eso y mucho más. Lo había envuelto de una manera delicada, y decidido de no poner su nombre, no era conveniente aún, solo firmó, como su _"amor_ _secreto"_ El chico de los ojos verdes, hacía que le saliera lo poeta desde lo más profundo de su ser, era la como la musa de su inspiración. En ése pedazo sin vida de pergamino, plasmaba sus fibras más íntimas, y descargaba la pasión tantas veces contenida. Las letras, los versos, los poemas, salían casi al instante, y si eso no era estar enamorado... Entonces estaba perdiendo la cordura...

Volvío al pergamino.

_Harry:_

_Quiero decirte aquello que no conseguí decir jamás... que he mantenido oculto en mí por mucho tiempo ya... Hay un amor que crece en mí, y que no sé como esconder... ahora te deseo junto a mí._

_Quiero decirte que tú sigues siendo mi alegría; cuando con "ella" estás... mis celos son una agonía... por todo aquello que me das, aunque sin quererlo dar... ésto te lo tengo que contar..._

_...De como cuando tú no estás, la soledad se mete en mí y me doy cuenta que además, no me divierto ya sin tí ...en cambio sin conmigo estás, éste oscuro gris será... de colores con la vida que le das..._

_Y que difícil es el hablarte de ésto a tí, que de amor no te gusta hablar, ni conmigo ni sin mi... tal ves por que tienes miedo como yo, de una respuesta que pudiera abrir tu corazón..._

_Quiero decirte aquello, que no he logrado decir jamás... que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí... hay un amor que crece en mí, que no sé como esconder... ahora te deseo muy junto a mí...()_

_Te amo... Tu amor secreto._

Draco tomó a su lechuza macho, y lo envió con la misiva. Sólo la vió alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Vé, y mándale todo a mi amor.

() "Carta" Interpreta: Laura Paussini.


	3. La Madriguera

**CAPITULO TRES**

**LA MADRIGUERA**

**o.o.o.o**

* * *

Pasaban más de las cinco de la madrugada y Harry se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama. Era la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo que tenía sueños agradables, y placenteros…

"Se encontraba con sus padres en un día de campo excepcional" reían y jugaban alegremente. Era lo que siempre había querido, estar al lado de ellos y no separarse jamás, que el tiempo pasara lento, que no terminara nunca de los nunca… Su madre le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba en la frente, su padre le daba palmaditas en la espalda, diciéndole lo muy afortunado que era al tenerlo por hijo y que estaba muy orgulloso. No podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción... ¡Era tan mágico el momento¡Tan maravilloso!

Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que Hedwig comenzó a balancearse en su jaula tratando de despertarlo… y lo consiguió. Se levantó muy molesto con el ave, y le alzó la voz muy fuerte... Ya luego comprendió a qué se debía tanto escándalo por parte de su mascota.

Dos lechuzas revoloteaban a fuera de su ventana; la abrió de par en par y se metieron raudas y veloces a su habitación. El escándalo fue fenomenal. Podía escuchar los ronquidos Tío Vernón y Dudley hasta su habitación; pero al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Una de las lechuzas era Pig, de Ron, y la otra era la misma que había entregado el regalo de cumpleaños. Pig aterrizó sobre su buró, la otra lechuza dejó caer la carta y salió velozmente, sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Ya te atraparé._

Entonces se apresuró a desatar la carta de la pata de la pequeña lechuza de Ron; al fin tenía noticias del pelirrojo:

_Querido Harry..._

_Sé que has de estar molesto por que no te hemos escrito en todo éste tiempo… Pero tuvimos problemas en casa. Mi padre y madre, tuvieron que viajar. Mi hermano Bill tuvo unos problemas (No sé de que tipo) no saben en cuanto tiempo regresarán. Por el momento solo estamos en casa Fred, George, Ginny y yo. Pig estaba enfermo y no podía hacer viajes largos; y Errol... Cada día está peor; ya no nos gusta mandarlo fuera de casa por que podría perderse y nunca más volver. Tampoco quisimos usar el correo muggle, por que ya sabemos que tendrías problemas con tu tío. Hermione me había pedido de favor, te mandara saludar, pero por los problemas arriba expuestos, me fue imposible hacerle su encargo. Ella salió de vacaciones con sus padres a un lugar en México, obviamente no puede hacer uso de alguna lechuza._

_¿Te gustaría pasar unos días con nosotros? Por favor acepta, me haces mucha falta amigo; las bromas de los gemelos cada ves están mas insoportables, se la pasan probando y haciendo experimentos en casa para su tienda de bromas ¿Y a quien crees que están tomando como conejillo de Indias? Y Ginny se la pasa todo el día en su habitación, haciendo sabrá Merlín qué cosas; ha estado muy misteriosa estos últimos quince días, no deja que nos acerquemos a la puerta de su habitación… Pide permiso y ven ¡NECESITO AYUDA!_

_PD: Acabo de recibir noticias de Hermione, ella vendrá también. Me he anticipado diciéndole que tú vendrás en cuanto puedas (espero que sí) No esperes a que te escriba, ni lo hagas tú, mejor hablemos personalmente. Hasta pronto..._

_OTRA PD¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Tarde pero seguro _

_Ron Weasley._

_¿Qué clase de problemas habría tenido Bill para que sus padres decidieran dejarlos solos?_ - Se preguntó Harry. Siempre se metían en problemas a cada momento, cuando dejaban a los pelirrojos en casa, sin la autoridad debida.

-Está bien Ron- Habló en voz alta- iré inmediatamente ¡Oh¡Se me olvidaba leer la otra carta!

La leyó detenidamente, letra por letra.

Era un verso muy hermoso, que había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma. Pero seguían siendo todo un misterio para él.

¡Cómo le gustaría conocer a la persona que había tenido la delicadeza de mandarle tan bello presente y agradecerle su amabilidad!

Alguien con la capacidad para poder escribir de ésa manera, indudablemente era una persona con buenos sentimientos. Le contaría a Ron y a Hermione lo de su amor secreto, ellos sabrían aconsejarle qué hacer.

Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. Escribió rápidamente una nota a sus tíos explicándoles, que su padrino, "El peligroso multi asesino perseguido por la policía" Sirius Black necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él y que tenía que acudir a su llamado a la brevedad y que días más tarde pasaría a recoger sus demás pertenencias.

A Los Dursley no les quedaría otra opción más que dejar todo por la paz. Al contrario, estarían felices de no tenerlo cerca por un buen tiempo.

Dejó que Hedwig saliera de su prisión y le dijo que se fuera rumbo a la madriguera; obedeció alegremente dándole varios picotazos en la mano y se echó a volar. Enseguida, sacó su varita, la capa, los polvos flú, la esclava de oro, sus pupilentes y la crema anti cicatrices y pegó la nota en la puerta, a la vista de todos.

Bajó inmediatamente hacia la chimenea, todo estaba en silencio, no había moros en la costa.

– ¡LA MADRIGUERA! –Gritó.

¡¡ZUMM!! En un dos por tres se encontraba ahí. Como todavía no amanecía, la casa se encontraba en tinieblas, pero ya sabía el camino; subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Ron. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Se escuchaba perfectamente la respiración del pelirrojo. Entonces empezó a maquinar una broma para asustarlo. Se puso encima la capa invisible, lo tomó por los pies, y lo jaló fuera de la cama, solo se oyó un golpe seco en el piso y un grito...

-¡AY!

¡Oh, no! Había sido un grito de mujer; enseguida, las antorchas de la habitación se prendieron.

-¡GINNY! -Gritó Harry.

-¡HARRY! -Gritó Ginny.

-Discúlpame, no pensé que fueras tú... ¡Yo, quise hacerle una broma a Ron! –El pelirrojo al ver la cara de asustado de Harry, no paró de burlarse.

-No… Te preocupes... Harry. –Ginny quedó estupefacta con la nueva apariencia del chico.

-Ginny durmió ésta noche en mi habitación- Dijo Ron si parar de reír- ahora que no están nuestro padres, le ha dado un poco de miedo dormir sola –Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Ron como queriendo decir: Cierra la boca. Segundos después se oyó un ¡¡PLIN!! Los gemelos se habían aparecido en el cuarto.

-Hola Harry... ¿Un gran alboroto el que has armado eh? –Dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Con que queriendo llamar la atención no? –Comentó Fred en tono de burla también.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Harry, ya... te extrañaba... –Ron apreció la nueva imagen de Harry.

-Igual yo Ron... A todos ustedes. No saben lo gratificante que es venir aquí, me siento como en mi casa.

-Creo que vale la pena brindar por el reencuentro con... ¡Cerveza de Mantequilla!

¡PLOP!

Cuatro vasos grandes aparecieron delante de todos, encima del escritorio de Ron.

-Hmm, mi preferida-Indicó el gemelo- Tendré que inventar nuestra propia bebida... Es un buen negocio. Un galeón, precio de promoción. ¿No suena nada mal eh, George? luego discutiremos algo que se me acaba de ocurrir...

-Veo que has mejorado notablemente tus habilidades para aparecer cosas Fred –Dijo Harry.

-Y tal parece que tú has mejorado en desaparecerlas... ¿Dónde quedó la cicatriz, el cabello y los lentes? –George lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¡Ah! Es verdad... Decidí hacer un cambio drástico en mi apariencia personal... Estaba cansado de lucir igual... Y la cicatriz desaparece por medio de una crema que la neutraliza por espacio de doce horas. Y los lentes... Me aplicaron un hechizo para deshacerme definitivamente de ellos.

-Eso explica todo... hiciste lo correcto¿verdad Ron? Hasta pareces otra persona. Ya no serás más el niño que vivió... Ahora te bautizaremos con el mote de... "Harry, el galán de galanes de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts" Firmarás autógrafos, como cierto profesor, hace algunos años. Y nosotros seremos tus representantes. Cobraremos por cada foto que te quieran tomar... Una cantidad moderada, por supuesto, debes estar al alcance de todos los bolsillos de las chicas. –Harry se quedó sin habla.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, era una broma Harry, aunque debes pensarlo, si cambias de opinión, avísanos.

-George tiene razón, favoreció mucho el cambio- Contestó Ron- Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a verlo con la cicatriz en su frente... Pero felicidades, te ves... Muy bien. ¿Que opinas Ginny? –La pelirroja se puso tan nerviosa que tiró la cerveza al suelo.

-Lo siento... Tengo que irme, los veo más tarde... –Corrió a su cuarto y se encerró bajo llave.

-Siempre es lo mismo, cuando hablamos sobre ti, se pone nerviosa. –Comentó Ron.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-No te preocupes Harry; ya estamos acostumbrados a que pierda la cabeza cuando estás presente. Todos los Weasley sonrieron y observaron su reacción; un Harry apenado, con el color subido hasta las orejas.

-¿Eh... y qué fue lo que sucedió con Bill¿Porqué tuvieron que dejarlos solos?

-No sabemos absolutamente nada, sólo vi a papá gritar demasiado. Y mi mamá tuvo que tomarse algo para los nervios. Debe ser un lío bastante gordo... Mira que dejarnos la casa para nosotros solos –George se frotaba las manos maliciosamente.-Descansaremos de ellos un rato y viceversa.

-Hasta que no regresen, sabremos exactamente que sucedió. –Ron se encogió de hombros.-Aunque… no nos dirán todo el chisme completo, siempre se guardan la mejor parte.

-Chicos, nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que hacer unas cuántas cosas más, antes de irnos a nuestra hermosa tienda a trabajar. Nos gustaría mucho que te dieras una vuelta Harry, y probaras unos dulces nuevos que acabamos de inventar, para que nos des tu punto de vista... y si tienes suerte, te daremos algunos para que se los obsequies a tu regordete primo –Fred recordó cuando Dudley se comió uno de broma y le creció la lengua algunos metros.

-Encantado Fred, seguramente serán buenísimos. –Lo había dicho por compromiso, ya sabía como se las gastaban los gemelos con sus experimentos raros.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos más al rato, Pórtense bien, que nada les cuesta

(¡PLIN! Los gemelos desaparecieron)

-¿Ves lo que te digo Harry?- Ron hizo cara de asco- Me tienen el estómago deshecho con sus inventos. Menos mal que compartirás conmigo éste martirio... Ahora quiero que me cuentes exactamente cómo es que tu tío te dio permiso para venir, y también la historia que hay detrás de tu nueva vida sin la cicatriz.

Harry explicó con lujo de detalle, lo de Missy, y sus regalos (Pupilentes y su funcionamiento; la crema…) la nota para su familia, enfatizando ampliamente en lo de "PELIGROSO ASESINO" y por último... Lo de su amor secreto...

-¡No te lo creo! No, no, no¿Un amor secreto¿Escuché bien? -Ron se limpiaba los oídos.

-Sí, escuchaste perfectamente... Y mira, ésta nota me llegó junto con la tuya… y ésta cajita contiene la esclava de oro. Ábrela para que te cerciores de que te digo la verdad.

Ron no dudó ni un instante.

-¡Wow Harry¡Debe valer una fortuna¡Está que se muere por ti! No cabe duda... Y la nota... ¡Despiertas pasiones! dime¿Sospechas de alguien?

-No, no sé quien pueda ser. Se aceptan sugerencias.

-Por el tamaño y valor del regalo, debe ser de una familia acomodada... Piensa qué chicas del colegio son adineradas... ¿Parvati¿Cho? ellas son unas buenas candidatas.

-Sinceramente, pienso que tal vez, sólo tal vez... Sea de Cho. ¿Que opinas?

-Es una posibilidad... ¿Y le has mandado alguna contestación, o algo por el estilo?

-Su lechuza es muy escurridiza, no se deja atrapar. Y como tenía prohibido sacar a Hedwig...

-Entonces quiere decir que no... Es una lástima…. Otra veZ felicidades Harry, tal parece que encontraste por fin el amor. _¡QUE ENVIDIA! - _Por cierto, disculpa por no regalarte nada en tu cumpleaños, ya sabes, ando corto de fondos.

- A mí no me importan las cosas materiales Ron. Conque sigas siendo mi amigo, es más que suficiente.

-Siendo así, me tranquilizo –Ron se puso contento de nuevo. -Y qué me dices de los pupilentes ¿Ya los has probado?

-No he tenido la oportunidad, sobre todo con los grises, se más o menos el funcionamiento de los otros.

-¿Y qué esperas¡Hazlo ya y dime que sucede!

-De acuerdo, pásame la caja... Perfecto... ¡Ouch! Esto es delicado, me produce irritación en los ojos…. Listo... ¡POR MERLIN RON! –Gritó Harry dándose media vuelta.

-No vengas para acá... Aléjate de mi vista.

-¿Por qué¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡TE VI COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO!

-¡¿En serio?! – ¡wow! – Harry ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¡No, no creo estar pensando lo mismo que tú! –Harry se los quitó de inmediato, la verdad y para ser honestos, Ron tenía un _buen equipo debajo._

-¡PODREMOS ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS¡SORPRENDENTE¡Vaya regalo de cumpleaños! Qué suerte tienes... Oye, espera un momento... ¡ME VISTE DESNUDO¡Harry! –Ron se puso del color de su cabello. -Promete que no lo volverás a hacer en mi cuarto... tampoco los usarás en el resto de la casa. Y no le diremos a Hermione absolutamente nada, o te obligará a devolverlos.

-Lo prometo... No tienes que decírmelo en ése tono... ¡Pueden resultar muy peligrosos si caen en manos de alguien más!

-Otra cosa... ¿Qué tal si Missy, tenía unos pupilentes iguales a estos, cuando tú estabas ahí dentro? -Harry estuvo apunto de desmayar, ojala Ron no estuviera en lo cierto, porque si no, vomitaría.

-N-No lo creo. Missy no se ve la clase de persona que…

El canto de un gallo, les puso en alerta de que ya había aclarado el día.

-¡Vaya, ya amaneció! El tiempo pasó volando ¿tienes apetito Harry?

-¡Bastante! Los Dursley me mataban de hambre. Cualquier cosa, me caerá bien al estómago.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina, enfrascados en una plática irrelevante.

o.o.o.o

Ya pasaba más de medio día. Y como tenían el tiempo libre, subieron colina arriba a admirar el paisaje. Para Harry fue como volver a nacer; Respirar todo ése aire puro del campo, ver el cielo azul, sentir el viento golpear en su rostro, los rayos del sol quemar su piel…

La provincia le sentaba bien; la ciudad no era para él, tan ruidosa, tan llena de tráfico, gente histérica peleando por todo y a todas horas.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano; estaba muy feliz de sentirse libre y poder ir a sus anchas a cualquier parte. Ron le contó algunas de sus travesuras de pequeño, como por ejemplo en cierta ocasión, el pelirrojo tendría alrededor de cuatro años, tomó la varita de su padre para jugar e hizo un desastre en toda la casa y tardaron más de una semana en poner todo en su lugar. ¡Que bonitos recuerdos guardaba su amigo! Y lo envidiaba por eso, pero era una envidia buena; ya que el no tuvo la dicha de crecer al lado de sus padres. No tuvo una infancia feliz, y todo se lo debía a su peor enemigo LORD VOLDEMORT, quien seguramente se encontraba escondido en algún lúgubre lugar, cuidado por su vasallo Colagusano, esperando el momento justo para atraparlo, torturarlo y después, aniquilarlo de una manera grotesca y humillante con la ayuda de sus fieles mortífagos

Estaba destinado a vencer o morir, no tenía más alternativas, marcado a vivir siempre en la incertidumbre, por eso trataba de vivir al máximo, sin importar romper alguna que otra regla escolar, si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Pero no todo era malo, tenía dos grandes amigos, una bonita familia –Así consideraba a los Weasley– Y un amor, (aunque misterioso y lejano) que le producía cierto cosquilleo en el estómago, cada que recordaba el verso que traía en la bolsa trasera de su roído pantalón de mezclilla.

Los dos se quedaron tumbados un rato en la maleza, hasta que una voz lejana los distrajo de sus pensamientos. Una figura femenina venía subiendo a toda carrera... Si sus ojos no los engañaban se trataba de Hermione, quien los saludaba con la mano. Les dio mucho gusto verla, y corrieron, para ver quien llegaba primero a su encuentro.

-¡Hermione! Qué gusto verte de nuevo –Gritó Ron.

- A mi también me da gusto verlos (les dio un fuerte abrazo) -¡HARRY¿Pero qué te paso?

-Hola Hermione... ¿Cómo has estado? Y lo que me pasó... solo cambié... un poco...

-¡No puedo creerlo! Estás... tan ¡DIFERENTE! – _Y Guapo__…_

-Ya te contará todo Hermione... Dinos ¿Cómo te fue de vacaciones¿Te divertiste mucho?

-No me pudo ir mejor... Les traje algunas cosas, están dentro de la casa... –No dejaba de mirar a Harry que se daba cuenta y hacía como que no lo advertía.

-Pues qué esperamos, vamos para allá. Todos tenemos muchas novedades muy interesantes, te irás de espalda con lo que te contará Harry, Es algo realmente extraordinario. ¿Verdad que tengo Razón? -Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya lo creo que sí... Andando. _¡Qué cambio!_

o.o.o.o

Una vez entregados los regalos, (Una micro escoba de juguete para Harry, que en verdad volaba, y un ajedrez mágico para Ron, que le decía cual ficha mover, nada fuera del otro mundo) Harry puso al tanto a la chica de todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días. Como se lo esperaba, recibió una gran reprimenda de su parte al contarle lo del amor secreto, y lo del regalo costoso.

"NO LO HUBIERAS ACEPTADO"

Le dijo muy seria... ¡QUE TAL SI ES UNA TRAMPA DE VOLDEMORT! y bla, bla, bla...

Pero después de algunos minutos se le quitó el mal humor y volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Ginny escuchaba atentamente, no se había perdido nada de la plática de los chicos, y le dieron unos celos terribles al escuchar la historia de Harry; estuvo a punto de llorar delante de todos, pero se aguantó lo más que pudo. Se disculpó y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, fue cuando Ron le comentó lo extraña que estaba desde hacía tiempo... COSAS DE MUJERES contestó la inteligente bruja para disculparla. Hablaron también de Bill y lo misterioso del caso. Por ultimo del viaje a México.

o.o.o.o

La tarde transcurrió normal, no se dieron cuenta, pero la noche los alcanzó rápidamente. Hermione dormiría con Ginny y Harry con Ron como era la costumbre. Se acostaron al dar las diez de la noche.

A pesar de que estaba tranquilo, Harry tenía una sed tremenda, era verano y el clima caluroso, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua fresca. Estaba oscuro, así que se fue a ciegas... Escuchó algunos ruidos, por lo que se puso alerta...

_Mi varita la dejé arriba_.

Su nueva visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad y vio que era Ginny la que estaba ahí con algo en las manos. Ella se sorprendió al verlo...

-Ha... ¡Harry¡Qué... haces... despierto!

-Bajé a tomar un poco de agua, tengo mucho calor... ¿Y tú?

-Bueno... yo... hice lo mismo... tomé agua... pero ya... ya me voy... Hasta mañana...

Subió las escaleras rápidamente.

_Qué actitud más rara… En fin, a lo que vine. _

Buscó un vaso para servirse; pero no vio agua potable por ningún lado...

Servido en la mesa, estaba una taza con un líquido verdoso... ¡¡Agua de limón! Lo que necesitaba... Lo bebió todo, sin desperdiciar nada.

–¡Por Merlín que sabor tan espantoso!

El agua sabía horrible... pero lo había refrescado que era lo que había estado buscando en un principio y apuró todo el líquido hasta dejar vacío el vaso.

_Listo, mañana será otro día... Les propondré a los chicos ir de picnic... Si, les gustará la idea. Tengo ganas de correr por todas partes, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Bien, ahora la cama me espera…_


	4. La posion de Ginny

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**LA POCION DE GINNY**

* * *

Los primeros rayos solares entraron por una de las rendijas de las persianas de la ventana de la habitación de Ron. Harry abrió los ojos ya que le daban de lleno en la cara. Se escuchaban a las aves trinar por todas partes.

¡Qué bien había dormido!

El espíritu que había en el ático, no había dado señales de actividad durante la noche, pareciera que también estaba de vacaciones.

No sabía la hora, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo tenía la urgencia, ir de inmediato al baño, porque el agua que había tomado antes de acostarse, ya había hecho efecto. Se estiró un poco.

-¡Ah que bien se siente eso!

Al pasar al lado de Ron, vio que había tirado las cobijas al piso por el tremendo calor que había hecho durante la noche y parte de la madrugada; se había quedado en calzoncillos. Lo miró por unos segundos...No se veía tan mal. Entró al sanitario, y cuando trató de buscar su _miembro_ para orinar...

-¡AHH! -Gritó. ¡Su pene ya no estaba ahí! -¡AHH! -Otro grito más fuerte que tiró a Ron de la cama.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa, porqué hay tantos gritos¿Dónde estás? -Ron todavía estaba adormilado y bsucaba con la mirada borrosa por toda su habitación.

-AHHHH- Harry no dejaba de gritar desesperado -¡No puede ser¿Qué me pasó? Merlín... Esta, ésta tampoco es mi voz...

Y Corrió directo al espejo para mirarse.

-AHHHH ¡No, que ha sucedido¿¡Dónde está mi rostro!?

El espejo le contestó¡wow que linda chica!

-¿Y esto que es? -Harry tocó su cuerpo con ambas manos y

-AHHHH ¡TENGO SENOS!

-Harry ¿Estás en el baño¡Contéstame! -Ron tocaba insistentemente la puerta del baño, pero ésta no se abría.

-¡Ron¡Ayúdame!

La voz de Harry era tan aguda como una chica.

-¿En verdad eres tú Harry¿O eres Ginny, o Hermione?

Nadie le contestó. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió de Golpe. Se trataba de las chicas que se habían levantado al escuchar los gritos desaforados. Ron al verlas, supo inmediatamente que ninguna de ellas estaba en el baño... Y si no estaban ellas ¿Entonces quien se encontraba en el sanitario?

-¿Qué demonios pasa Ron, por qué tanto escándalo? -Dijo Ginny.

- No lo sé, no sé que está pasando... Hay alguien adentro del baño, pero tiene voz de chica... Pensé que era alguna de ustedes.

-¿Creías que nos íbamos a meter a un cuarto de chicos¡Eso ni pensarlo¿Dónde está Harry? -Preguntó Hermione mirando por toda la habitación-.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Contestó el adolescente con voz temblorosa dentro del sanitario-.

-Esa no es la voz de Harry- Hermione comenzó a hacer conjeturas- ¡Quien quiera que sea, abra la puerta! -Gritó con firmeza.

-¡No, no pienso abrirla!

- Ah, conque no quieres rebelar tu identidad... ¡Retrocedan chicos, abriré de cualquier modo!

La chica de cabellera marrón sacó su varita y por medio de un potente conjuro, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Lo que vieron dentro del baño, los dejó estupefactos. Harry, o lo que parecía ser una mujer...estaba sentada en el suelo, abajo de la regadera, abrazándose las piernas y ocultando el rostro en medio de sus piernas. Tenía la pijama de Harry, de eso no había duda. Sollozaba y temblaba.

-¡POR FAVOR VAYANSE¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN DE ESTA FORMA!

-No entiendo que es lo que pasa... Ginny, Hermione, explíquenme esto... ¡¿Qué hace una chica, con la pijama de Harry, adentro de mi baño!?

-...

-¡Hey tú...!- Ron se animó a hablar- Dime... ¿Dónde está Harry¿Llegaste anoche sin que nos diéramos cuenta¿Se fue Harry a su casa? contesta...

-¡Un momento¡Un momento! creo que ya se qué pasa...

Ginny se puso pálida, casi transparente.

-¡Tengo que revisar algo en la cocina! enseguida vuelvo...

-Ron ¿Qué paso anoche¿NO HABRAN TRAIDO CHICAS A LA CASA VERDAD? -Hermione le reclamó airadamente, tal vez por lo _celos_ de pensar que no habían pasado la noche solos.

-¡¿Cómo crees Hermione?! No hicimos absolutamente nada... Nos acostamos a dormir al igual que ustedes... todo normal...

Otro grito, pero esta vez de Ginny, se dejó escuchar en la cocina

- ¡Ginny! -Gritó Ron y salió en busca de su hermana.y

-¡Esto está para volverse locos! Oye chica... Psst, -Hermione dió dos paso al frente- ¿Cómo te llamas, eres amiga de Harry?

-¡Por favor Hermione, no me hagas más preguntas! Déjame solo...

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Estás actuando de una manera muy extraña... Si no me dices quien eres, te obligaré por la fuerza... Contaré hasta tres... Una... Dos...

-Por Dios Hermione... ¿Acaso no lo ves¡Soy yo, Harry! -Ya no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pié para que lo viera- Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse, al verle en la frente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Algo pasó anoche... Me levanté al baño... Y descubrí... ¡¡¡Que soy una chica!!! -Harry sollozaba.

-¡¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!! Es una cruel broma...

Un ¡Plin! y enfundados en la ropa de dormir, con el cabello alborotado, los gemelos hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Wow tenemos visitas¿Es tu amiga Hermione? -Se apresuró a decir Fred alisándose el cabello- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que traerían a una amiga? Le siguió George-Escuchamos alboroto y decidimos aparecernos aquí, y creo que fue en el momento justo.

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES?! -Grito Hermione que seguía observando a Harry con los ojos mas abiertos de toda su vida. Momentos después entró Ron-.

-¡¡Fred, George¡¡Ginny se desmayó en la cocina ¿Podrían bajar a...ayudarla? - Enseguida, Ron se le quedó viendo a Harr- ¡No! No, no, no, no no... ¡Tienes la cicatriz! pero... pero... ¡¡que cosa!!

-Fred, George, vayan a auxiliar a Ginny por favor. Estamos tratando de entender esta situación -Dijo Hermione- Y Ron ¡Haz favor de ponerte algo encima¿Qué no ves que estás en paños menores?

-¡Oh, lo siento¡No me había dado cuenta! Dense vuelta para poder cambiarme...

_¡Hombres!_ exclamó Hermione, Harry entonces recargó la frente en la pared y le dio un golpe con el puño.

-No es necesario... que me ayuden... Ya vengo...

Ginny entró jadeando al cuarto con una taza vacía en las manos y tambaleándose- Creo saber... Lo que pasó... ¡Ay Harry! Te bebiste mi experimento anoche... Anoche que tenías sed... No pensé que tú... Se me olvidó guardarla...

Todos, absolutamente todos, se miraron unos a otros, completamente desorientados. Sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber lo que estaba pensando... Harry pareció ser el único en comprender y se quedó mudo.

o.o.o.o

En la sala de la madriguera se llevaba a cabo un meeting muy poco usual. Los gemelos, sentados hasta el rincón con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza, Ron, apartado también con la boca seca y con cara de incredulidad. Hermione, era la que mejor estaba asimilando las cosas, y Harry, estaba como ido, tapado de pies a cabeza con una bata, tembloroso... Sin saber que decir. Ginny les había explicado de la mejor manera posible los acontecimientos.

Antes de salir del colegio, se había infiltrado en la biblioteca y había accedido a la sección de magia oscura con un permiso falso. (Con la firma falsificada de Mcgonagall) Había copiado los ingredientes de un hechizo, para _realzar_ el cuerpo femenino, dar mayor intelecto, habilidades artísticas, musicales y de lenguaje. Un potente elixir para atraer al sexo opuesto y viceversa. Por su complejidad y dificultad, lo había mantenido en secreto, por eso era que pasaba horas enteras en su cuarto, no quería que su secreto fuera revelado, hasta el día de hoy...

-Y luego... anoche que pensaba beberlo... Apareció Harry, me asusté por que pensé que me había descubierto, fue tanta la impresión, que olvidé por completo la poción y la dejé sobre la mesa.

-¿Porqué Ginny¿Por qué hacer todo eso? -Hermione estaba muy seria e inquieta.

-Yo... Yo quería ser más bonita... Atractiva...

-Pero si eres una chica guapa, tienes grandes cualidades, en serio que sí... Muchas quisiéramos tener unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos... O poder ser vidente... Has demostrado ser buena en eso...

-Pero no tengo las suficientes cualidades como para que... ¡¡¡Como para que Harry se fijara en mí!!!...

Ya no pudo más y se soltó a llorar como una chiquilla. Fue entonces que Harry salió de su trance... Así que después de todo, había sido por el... Por agradarlo... Pobre Ginny, nunca pensó que sintiera tan mal.

-Ginny, cálmate... habrá alguna solución, algún contra hechizo... ¿Lo hay?- preguntó tratando de aparentar calma.

-Supongo que sí, pero no lo sé... Tal vez en el libro venga algo... La verdad no lo creí necesario. No pensé que...

CLAP, CLAP se escucharon unos aplausos

-Te felicito Ginny, acabas de arruinarle la vida a mi mejor amig... ¡ Eres una estúpida¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa?! Eres una... Una...

Ron estaba enojado, como nunca lo habían visto antes.

-Tranquilízate Ron... Estoy segura de que solucionaremos esto... espero... Ginny¿ Cómo se llamaba el libro, recuerdas el nombre?

-Sí Hermione... Se llamaba ""Hechizos de conversión"" sección de vanidad, capítulo trece.

- A ver todos...Estamos olvidando algo chicos -Fred tomó la palabra- ese libro está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, en la sección prohibida... ¿Por qué? por lo peligroso que suele ser. Nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos, y lo sabemos de sobra; así que no podremos buscar una solución hasta que entremos a la escuela. -A Harry se le vino el mundo encima.

-Pero... Pero... ¡YO NO PUEDO PRESENTARME ASI, EN LA ESCUELA¿QUE VOY A HACER?

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Dumbledore ó a Mcgonagall? -Opinó Ron.

-No lo creo conveniente, si ellos se enteran de lo que hizo Ginny, podrían expulsarla y peor aún, tu padre enfrentaría una investigación por parte del ministerio de magia, y perder su trabajo (Hermione tenía toda la razón) -Esto tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, por el bien de todos.

-Pues que la expulsen, por andar haciendo esa clase de estupideces -Ron miró con reproche a Ginny que mantenía la mirada en el suelo- es lo menos que se merece por tonta e inepta...

-Aunque todavía queda una leve esperanza-Dijo George- Es un lugar peligroso, pero tal vez ahí consigamos el libro... Pensándolo bien, peligrosísimo. Incluso podríamos perder la vida en el intento.

-¡DONDE¡DILO PRONTO! -Harry se paró delante de él y como bien había dicho Ginny de lo potente que era la poción, George se puso nervioso teniendo delante a Harry/chica) -Po... Podemos ir... al callejón Knockturn, ahí, dónde saliste aquella ves ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto- Contestó Harry- yo estuve ahí y está plagado de artes oscuras... Seguramente podríamos conseguir el libro... Pero yo no pienso salir así. -Volvió a taparse con la bata.

-Yo iré -Dijo finalmente Ginny, decidida- es mi culpa y debo remediarlo. Sólo así conseguiré que Harry me perdone.

-¡NO, TU NO SALES DE ESTA CASA! -Intervino Ron- Ya hiciste suficiente daño... Y no se hable más del asunto. Además alguien debe quedarse en casa... podrían llegar nuestros padres en cualquier momento.

-¡Hey, grandulón! te olvidas de quien da las órdenes aquí... Somos Fred y yo... Iremos nosotros tres, -Ron se sintió importante de que lo tomaran en cuenta- Hermione, tú quédate aquí, necesitamos una gente responsable en casa, no vaya siendo que algo pase mientras estamos fuera.

-Perfecto, Aquí nos quedaremos... Y Harry, creo que será una buena idea que te recuestes un rato... Tendré que prestarte algo de ropa... El pijama de hombre, no te queda nada bien. O si quieres puedes tomar una ducha...Ven Ginny, acompáñanos.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione subieron al cuarto. Herm le proporcionó una toalla y se metió a la regadera para asearse un poco.

Fue como si acabara de nacer, cuando acabó por desnudarse.

Después de la primera impresión, tuvo la oportunidad de explorarse completamente. Tenía un par de senos de muy buen tamaño, unas manos delicadas con uñas largas perfectas; hombros suaves, atractivos a su manera de ver y sentir. Su cuello, su espalda y cintura diminuta... ¡¡Sus caderas!! Un cuerpo perfecto indudablemente, si el fuera el que viera esa visión tan sensual en otra chica, indiscutiblemente caería rendido a sus pies. Pero eso acabaría pronto, si lograban conseguir el famoso libro. La sensación que producía el agua en su cuerpo era diferente a todas las demás, hasta le daba miedo enjabonarse, como si algo se fuese a romper... Acabó la ducha y se vistió. Se miró al espejo con cierto temor... Una larga cabellera negra ondulada y sedosa caía graciosa en sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar más y presentaban unas pestañas impresionantes, unas mejillas con un ligero tono rosado. Una dentadura con dientes blanquísimos.

Una belleza ni más ni menos.

Estaba desecho, por dentro y por fuera; su hombría estaba por los suelos¿Por qué le sucedían las cosas más inexplicables a él? Por unos momentos deseó ser otra persona, una común y corriente, un Muggle.

_Si me vieran los Dursley... ¿Qué pensarían de mí?_

Se imaginó a Tío Vernón casi escupiéndole en la cara al hablar, y diciéndole que era una persona indecente por vestirse como mujer, siendo hombre; la vergüenza de la familia, la deshonra total. Dudley, pavoneándose enfrente de el y caminando como una chica y la tía Petunia, persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, gritándole que era un indecente degenerado, con una sartén en la mano, por si tenía la oportunidad de pegarle

_¡¡No, no quiero siquiera imaginarlo!!_

**o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto, en la parte de abajo de la casa.

-Estoy listo... Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido saldrá Harry de éste lío.

-Llévate la túnica Ron, y por si acaso, toma tu varita... -Le dijo Hermione en tono amable -Gracias Herm... ¿Nos vamos chicos?

-Deséenos suerte, por que la vamos a necesitar -Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

**o.o.o.o**

Por medio de los polvos flú, (Por que Ron todavía no dominaba el arte de la desaparición adecuadamente) Llegaron al tan temido callejón Knockturn o a algún lado del mismo. La chimenea, presumiblemente se encontraba en un bodegón bastante tétrico y oscuro. Salieron más polvorientos de lo habitual y cubiertos con una capa gelatinosa de color amarillo fosforecente.

_"Lumus"_

La varita de Fred alumbró el recinto.

-¡Woaee¡Qué asco¡ Y el olor es insoportable ¿Dónde creen ustedes que estemos? -Comentó Ron tapando su nariz.

-Parece ser algo así como un sótano... a donde vienen a parar los desperdicios... seguramente estamos abajo de una hostería, y al juzgar por el abandono en que está todo esto... Una muy pobre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fred, será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo más rápidamente posible, me estoy mareando con tanta suciedad...

Subieron las escaleras, cada paso que daban, sonaba el rechinar de la madera. Pero hasta el momento todo estaba en completa calma aparente. Abrieron la puerta de salida... Efectivamente, era una hostería abandonada. Pilas de sillas, sillones, candelabros y cualquier cantidad de chucherías apiladas en todas partes. Tardaron varios minutos en encontrar la puerta que conducía a la salida. Pero estaba cerrada, Ron intentó abrirla con el "Alohomora", pero no surtió efecto. George y Fred, se encontraron con toda una vitrina repleta de objetos raros, calaveras con cabello, cabezas disecadas, manos amputadas...Dedos dentro de botellas con un líquido violeta como conservador. Uñas humanas en una bandeja, Renacuajos sin ojos y con una sola pata. Y así un sin número de asquerosidades de peligroso aspecto, Para su mala fortuna, no hallaron ningún libro en el inmenso lugar.

-Oigan, esto me está asustando, salgamos ya ¿Quieren? -Ron estaba verde y apunto de volver el estómago-.

-Ya que no se puede abrir la puerta de una manera civilizada, tendremos que utilizar, el Weasley´s special... Si hubiéramos venido nosotros solos, Ron... Esto no hubiera sido necesario... Tendrás que poner más empeño en tus TIMOS si quieres aprender a desaparecer de una manera adecuada.

-Bien pensado hermano... Fíjate bien Ron, éste invento es nuestro orgullo -Dijo Fred, que sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón- Era una pedazo de papel metálico, que fue colocado en la cerradura de la puerta; con un toque de la varita, y comenzaron a salir chispas azules y amarillas.

-¡¡¡CUBRANSE!!! Gritó Fred.

¡¡PASSSS¡¡¡ZUMMM!!!

La puerta fue lanzada varios metros hacia el frente y una alarma extremadamente escandalosa comenzó a sonar alertando a todos.

-Ahora sí¡corran por sus vidas!

Corrieron todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, atropellando la gente a su paso. Brujas y magos miraban con curiosidad al trío de chiquillos que pasaban por ahí.

Mientras tanto, en algunas tiendas cercanas al lugar de la explosión. Draco y su madre hacían las compras necesarias "para la cena especial", que de especial no tenía nada para el chico y si era traumatizante. Narcisa, como toda mujer, no acababa por decidirse por el vestido que usaría el día de la cena, ya llevaba la mitad de todos los modelos exclusivos y ninguno le parecía una buena elección, tal vestido estaba demasiado largo, que aquel otro demasiado sencillo, bla, bla, bla.

El rubio platinado estaba ya fastidiado de estar sentado sin hacer nada, mas que mirar mujeres frívolas que caminaban provocadoramente cuando pasaban cerca de él. Por su parte, había comprado ya su elegante atuendo, para la "Gran farsa". No le quedaba más que esperar a que su madre terminara.

Un enorme bostezo se le escapó.

-Draco hijo... ¿Qué te parece este vestido, verdad que es primoroso?

-Si, si se te ve estupendo...

_¿Cuántas veces había repetido esa frase en el día? había perdido la cuenta._

Se levantó del asiento para estirar las piernas, Cuando de pronto... Vio por el cristal del aparador, tres cabezas pelirrojas corriendo de prisa.

¡LOS WEASLEY!

Y si estaban los Weasley cerca, eso significaba solo una cosa:

"HARRY ESTARIA CON ELLOS"

Sin perder el tiempo, salió sin avisarle a su madre... A lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Ron que doblaba en la esquina hacia la calle de la izquierda. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de magos mal encarados, preguntaban si habían visto hacia dónde se habían dirigido los delincuentes, para darles cacería. Nadie les dio información, preferían mantenerse al margen, por aquello de las represalias, el ajuste de cuentas estaba a la orden del día. Draco guardó silencio, pero el también tomó el mismo camino que los chicos, apresurando el paso disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas, aunque siendo un Malfoy, nadie podía siquiera sospechar de el. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que pasaba a como diera lugar...

_Piensa Draco... Si fueras un pobretón Weasley ¿A dónde te esconderías? ... ¡Los tengo!_

Su gran instinto lo dirigió calles abajo... Todo parecía de lo más normal, agudizó su oído. Alcanzó a escuchar rumores detrás de unos barriles de cerveza de mantequilla, se fue aproximando lentamente, despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido que lo delatara, su respiración se volvió mas acelerada y unas gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por sus sienes, podía sentir que ya faltaba muy poco para dar con su paradero... Hasta que los oyó hablar muy bajito, pero entendible.

-¡Por poco y nos atrapan, si lo hubieran hecho, hubiéramos servido como abono! ...O hubieran colgado nuestras cabezas como trofeo.

-¡Tú tuviste la culpa Fred¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido otra manera de abrir la puerta de la hostería? No, tenías que haberla volado en mil pedazos. ¡QUE CABEZA HUECA!

-Ya deja de quejarte Ron, que todo es por tu culpa... Aprende a desaparecerte... Burro.

-Yo no soy ningún Burro... Sólo me cuesta más trabajo, es todo...

-Shhh, guarden silencio los dos... Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ponernos a buscar el libro que necesita Harry -Draco, al escuchar "Harry" puso más atención todavía -¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-"Hechizos de conversión" sección vanidad, capítulo trece -Contestó Ron.

_Para qué Diablos necesitaría Harry ese libro_- pensó Draco.

-¿Y Cómo es el dichoso libro!

-Ni idea...George

-¡LO QUE NOS FALTABA! será como buscar una aguja en un pajar... Ni modo, a buscarlo en todas partes... Pobre Harry, no quisiera estar en sus Zapatos... Mira que despertar y descubrir que es una mujer... ¡Y QUE MUJER¿Vieron que cuerpazo tenía? Espectacular... Como una modelo profesional.

-¡Fred, estás hablando de Harry, de mi mejor amigo! Y no te permito que... que le faltes al respeto... aunque ahora es una chica, es mi amigo y no permitiré que se expresen así de el, en su ausencia... ESA GINNY ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS... Mira que hacer una poción para volverse más atractiva y gustarle a Harry... Solo a ella se le pudo ocurrir tal barbaridad. ¿Viste la cara de mustia que tenia cuando se le cayó el teatro? Y sólo se le ocurrió decir ¡Lo siento Harry, perdóname! Como si con eso arreglara las cosas.

-Si, pero tu amiguito, también puso de su parte, se la tomó sin querer obviamente... Pero no volverá a tomar nada por las noches cuando tenga sed, se lo pensará mas de dos veces. No sea que un día resulte que se ha convertido en Draco Malfoy, eso sí que sería horroroso, espeluznante y maléfico.

Draco estaba tan absorto en la plática, que ni siquiera le molestó el comentario del pelirrojo. Pero ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Harry era ahora una chica por un lamentable accidente producido por la hermana menor... Pero eso le daba una muy pero muy buena idea. Se alejó de ahí dando grandes zancadas. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por segundo, el panorama se le había vuelto claro, nítido, Y después de muchas horas de incertidumbre, el milagro que tanto había esperado, se había vuelto una realidad. Ahora vendría la parte más difícil.

_¡No puedo creerlo¡ Harry se ha convertido en una chica... No cabe duda de que la suerte me acompaña... Harry... Yo te sacaré del aprieto...Te lo prometo. Pero será favor con favor, nos ayudaremos mutuamente... ¡Estoy tan contento que podría besar a todos!_

Ya su madre lo esperaba a fuera con muchas bolsas de ropa; como no se había decidido por uno solo, había comprado casi toda la tienda. La dueña estaba rebosante de felicidad; con un signo de _galeones_ reflejado en los ojos.

-¡Draco¿A dónde te habías metido? Ya me tenías con pendiente, sabes que no me gusta que andes sólo por ahí, no es un barrio de mucho fiar, sobre todo calles abajo. Hay delincuentes por todos lados. ¡Podrían secuestrarte!

-Descuida madre, que me sé cuidar solo. Veo que casi te has llevado la tienda entera. A mi padre no creo que le vaya a dar mucho gusto cuando le llegue la cuenta.

-El dijo que no escatimara en gastos y es justamente lo que estoy haciendo... Draco... ¿te pasa algo? No sé, te veo muy contento, con la sonrisa a flor de piel; en la mañana no estabas así. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

-No me hagas caso, cambio de humor a cada momento. Estoy muy emocionado con lo de la cena, es todo. Si ya terminaste tú, ahora quiero que me acompañes a la joyería. Necesito de tus consejos femeninos para elegir algo "lindo y especial".

-¡¡Es una estupenda idea!! Tengo que renovar mis lotes, ya me los han visto todos, debo estrenar todo para el gran día. Algunos brazaletes, anillos, pulseras, en fin, ya veré.

Ni hablar, se pasarían más tiempo del esperado, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Llegando a casa, mandaría otra lechuza, pero ésta ves, a casa de los Weasley.

**o.o.o.o**

Fred, George, y Ron no estaban teniendo tanta suerte.

El acceso estaba restringido.

Solamente podían entrar, personas mayores de 21 años a los establecimientos donde vendían los libros de magia negra. Había un dispositivo de seguridad instalado en la puerta, y si sonaba, es que tenías que regresar por donde habías llegado A los gemelos les faltaban dos para cumplir con el requerimiento. Tal ves con una poción envejecedora, pero no tenían los ingredientes a la mano. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es volver a casa, e intentar regresar al día siguiente convertidos en unos ancianitos desarrapados. Ron estaba renuente a aceptar la idea, el quería llevarle a Harry el libro ése mismo día. Después de una gran labor de convencimiento, aceptó ir a la madriguera.

Ginny y Hermione charlaban en el sofá de la sala, aprovechando que Harry se había dormido profundamente a partir de la ducha. La pecosa se sinceró con ella, diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba el chico, y que por eso había tomado esa determinación tan drástica. Le comentó acerca de todas las noches sin poder conciliar el sueño por pensar en él, de los celos que le daban cuando escuchaba que Harry estaba interesado en Cho, de la impotencia de no poder acercarse y tomarlo de la mano. El no poder sentir el calor de sus besos y sus caricias. Hermione la miraba con tristeza, y la comprendía perfectamente como mujer, por que le pasaba lo mismo. Pero con Ron, aunque no era momento de hablar de sus sentimientos, ahora lo importante era hacer que Ginny, no se sintiera tan miserable y poca cosa.

-Pues ya lo pasado, pasado. Pero tienes que entender una cosa, el amor se gana, no se compra. Si realmente lo quieres, debes ser tú misma Ginny. El debe enamorarse tal como eres, y no de una modelo de aparador, vacía, sin nada más que su vanidad. Recuerda que el cuerpo envejece, pero el alma no.

-Sí, tienes razón Hermione. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que pueda volver a la normalidad. Y cuando lo haya hecho. ¡creo que me va a odiar! Y entonces sí lo habré perdido para siempre. Fui una tonta y voy a pagar muy caro mi torpeza.

-Harry no tiene la capacidad de odiar. Inclusive a. "Quien tú sabes". Esa es una de las cosas por lo que lo admiro. Ha sufrido tanto y míralo. Siempre ha podido salir adelante a pesar de que todo está en su contra. Sabe que está en peligro de muerte y aún lo ves sonreír, bromear, como si nada malo pasara.

-Es un gran muchacho indudablemente. La chica que logre ganar su corazón, se llevará un gran tesoro. Y creo que no voy a ser yo...

-Mira Ginny, La esperanza muere al último. En cuanto todo se reestablezca, habla con él, sincérate. Tal ves, no le seas tan indiferente, no sabemos que pase por su mente, y mucho menos por su corazón. A veces nos podemos llevar muchas sorpresas.

-Está bien, haré lo que me dices. Gracias por tus consejos.

Un sonido relampagueánte salió por la cocina, los chicos habían regresado, las chicas corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡¿CÓMO LES FUE?! -Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-No muy bien, tendremos que regresar mañana -Comentó Ron desangelado.

-¿Pero por qué¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Hermione, sucede que somos aún muy jóvenes para poder entrar a cierta clase de lugares; nos separaron de la gloria, únicamente dos años. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos han picado el orgullo.. Tendremos que hacer una poción envejecedora para poder burlar la alarma.

-¡Oh, Geroge! Eso sí que es mala suerte.

-La buena suerte es que no nos atraparon... No hubiéramos vivido para contarlo. Imagina nuestras preciosas cabezas, adornando la plaza central de Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué ocurrió Fred? Preguntó Ginny.

Es una larga historia que les contaremos después que nos hayamos bañado, estamos muy olorosos. A nuestro cuarto chicos.., a ducharnos, que ya no me aguanto ni a mí mismo.

-¿Cómo está Harry Herm? -Preguntó Ron.

-Está dormido, casi desde que se fueron.

-Bien., subiré con los muchachos. Te veo después.

**o.o.o.o**


	5. El Traslador

Para que vean que no soy mala, les dejo el quinto capitulo ( El sexto ya se esta cocinando.  
  
Ahora contestaré algunos Revs, que me han hecho favor de mandar:  
  
Daku: Gracias por alzar los dos pulgares juar juar. Voy a necesitar que lo hagas más seguido ;)  
  
Kaito_Kid: Eso de "Genial" me hace sentir muy bien, siento que no voy tan mal y que la historia te esta gustando. Thanks  
  
Amazona verde: Pues si, pobre Ginny, pero no se. ¡Algo podría cambiar! ñaca ñaca, uno de puede llevar muchas sorpresas Muajajaja.  
  
Arwen11: Corre y dile a tus amigas que ya esta el nuevo capítulo jajaja, y no te mueras; si no. te perderías de algo muuuy interesante. Y túpale a la escuela, si no, no te van a dejar entrar a leer.  
  
Soki: Drakito. mmm el pobre, va a sufrir mucho, pero son gajes del oficio. Ya verás como saldrá, si es que sale jijiji.  
  
Rocy Potter: Que padre que hayas escogido mi fic para leer por primera vez esta temática tan diferente, Pobre Harry que tiene que lidiar con el hecho de ser una chica. Pero. ¿Permanecerá así? Jejeje quien sabe.  
  
Cristal Melody: Sí esta cuerdo. Si no comprendes al principio, conforme vayas leyendo lo que sigue, te darás cuenta de mushas mushas cosas ;)  
  
Sakura_Snape: Tal ves tengas tu escena Lemon, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, una probadita, para suavizar el terreno (. No te desesperes, ya prontito tendrán acción los protagonistas.  
  
Star Ariala: Draco quiere a Harry por lo que es. Cuando leas te vas a dar cuenta de por que lo digo. A ver que te parece este capitulo (  
  
Oigan ¿Por qué no nos juntamos? Y hacemos un fic entre todos ¡Seria padre! Por que cada quien tiene ideas distintas, puede ser un super archi que rrecontra fabulosa historia ¿¡Como ven!? ¡¡¡Alguien que sepa hacer páginas web!!! Si están interesados en la idea, pues mándenme un mail y nos organizamos oki doki? Weno, ya los dejo leer. Hasta muy pronto.  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
EL TRANSLADOR 1ª Parte  
  
Ron subió pesadamente las escaleras. Todavía iba molesto por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a Harry. Enojo con tristeza, eso era lo que verdaderamente sentía. El chico de los ojos verdes, siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, y no cesaba en su empeño hasta poder conseguirlo. En cambio el, a las primeras de cambio, se había dejado convencer por los gemelos. Su "deber" como el mejor amigo de Harry, era haberse quedado, aunque fuera solo y ver más opciones. No estuvieron siquiera una hora, no investigaron, NADA. Se habían conformado con ir a ver sólo un almacén de libros de mala muerte, y eso de "ver".. No habían podido poner un solo pié cerca. El Callejón Knockturn era un lugar era inmenso, muchas tiendas, quizás muchos magos corruptibles, unos cuantos galeones y todo solucionado, pero los gemelos, antes que desprenderse de sus preciadas posesiones, preferían morir, seguramente que sí, y el, que nunca cargaba nada de dinero en sus bolsillos rotos; en ese tipo de circunstancias era cuando se quejaba de ser pobre. Sentía que le había fallado, y no tendría el valor para verlo a la cara cuando se despertara y le preguntara si había podido conseguir el libro. Cuando entró a la habitación, pudo ver claramente la figura del chico descansar plácidamente sobre su lado izquierdo. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió directamente a darse una buena ducha. Se desprendió de toda su ropa que estaba horriblemente olorosa a podrido. Y a la palabra "Agua". el vital líquido salió de la pared a la temperatura idónea para su piel. Algo que parecía a una tina, se llenó hasta el ras, y se metió por completo, luego de unos segundos emergió. Era tan gratificante, una sensación de paz acogedora; sacó ambos brazos por los laterales de la tina, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tararear una canción.  
  
Harry comenzó a despertarse muy despacio. Abrió los ojos, que hasta cierto punto los sentía hinchados de tanto dormir. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, pero al parecer la tarde empezaba a caer. Estiró un poco su cuerpo que había quedado entumido por dormir tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Y escuchó que no estaba solo en la habitación; alguien ocupaba el baño, y susurraba algo que no podía distinguir. Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, fue a investigar. Salía mucho vapor, y no tenía mucha visibilidad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó que era Ron el que ocupaba la tina. Pero no le habló, simplemente observó a su compañero, ahí recostado plácidamente y disfrutando del cobijo de la tibia agua, completamente desnudo. A pesar de la bruma, pudo distinguir que el pelirrojo tenía un muy buen cuerpo; unos pectorales bien delineados, unas espaldas que empezaban a ensancharse, un abdomen a medio trabajar pero que se notaba fuerte, unas piernas musculosas y torneadas, su cabello empapado, cubriendo parte de su rostro y. Un miembro, que aún en reposo, presentaba un buen tamaño. El ojiverde empezó a sentir unos cosquilleos en su interior, y un nudo en la garganta, nunca antes le había pasado. Pensándolo bien, si. Pero había sido cuando Cho estaba cerca, pero CHO CHANG era una bella mujer. UNA MUJER. Ahora le estaba sucediendo lo mimo pero ¡¡¡CON RON!!! Tal vez su condición física de mujer, en la edad en que las hormonas trabajan horas extras, le hacía sentir de aquella manera. Incluso pudo sentir, como el rubor cubría su rostro y también pensó que no era correcto que estuviera ahí, solo. Con un Ron que no se había percatado de su presencia. Entonces, decidió que lo más conveniente, era salir inmediatamente. Pero al tratar de salir a toda prisa, resbaló, por que andaba descalzo.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí? (Gritó Ron y se envolvió con una toalla sus partes nobles)  
  
-Soy yo Ron. Disculpa si interrumpí tu baño, tuve necesidad de entrar. Y bueno. yo. resbalé. Lo siento mucho. Pero ya me voy. Tu. tu puedes seguir con tu.  
  
-No hace falta Harry. Ya estaba por terminar, solo quería quitarme. Bueno, (Un ambiente tensó los abordó) ¿Podrías salir un momento?  
  
-¡Ah! Si, si. Enseguida.  
  
Harry salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. ¡¡¡¡QUE VERGÜENZA!!! ¿Qué habrá pensado Ron de él? ¿Qué lo estaba espiando? No había sido su intención, todo fue una mera coincidencia. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba; lo que lo tenía seriamente preocupado era el hecho de haber sentido atracción hacia su mejor amigo; una atracción física intensa, DE UNA MUJER A UN HOMBRE. Por fuera era un chica, pero por dentro seguía siendo el, Harry Potter, el muchacho revoltoso, el que había vencido en varias ocasiones a Voldemort. SU MEJOR AMIGO. ¿Cómo era posible que su razón lo estuviera traicionando? Tal ves. Ginny había agregado algún ingrediente más a su pócima, o al ser un hombre, ésta hubiera tenido otro tipo de reacción, ya que originalmente estaba pensada para que la tomara una mujer. Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde y aclarar ciertas dudas que le estaban perforando el ceso.  
  
-¡¡Harryyy!! Disculpa que te moleste.Pero se me olvidó mi rompa interior limpia en el cajón de mi closet ¿te importaría alcanzármela? Es una trusa roja y una camiseta del mismo color. Están en la primera división.  
  
-Claro, con mucho gusto. Harry tomó las prendas; tal parecía que todo era "Rojo" en la vida de Ron. El color de la pasión. Eran de algodón y muy suaves al tacto, con un aroma exquisito. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo usara calzones tipo tanga. -Se le han de ver formidables-. ¡¡¡HEY HARRY!!! ¿COMO PIENSAS ESAS COSAS? Se regañaba para sus adentros. -Aquí tienes-  
  
-Gracias. En. seguida salgo. ¡¡¡Diablos!!! Porqué me ruborizo cuando hablo con Harry, esta bien que ahora sea una chica, pero. Una muy guapa ciertamente. NO, no, no, no, no; Tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No es correcto que piense en el como una mujer. Es un problema pasajero. Sí, eso debe ser. ¡¡¡GINNY ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!! (Ya limpio y cambiado, salió del baño)  
  
-Hola. ¿Cómo. cómo te sientes Harry?  
  
-Mejor, gracias. (El chico no podía ver directo hacia Ron) ¿Cómo estuvo la salida?  
  
-La verdad nos fue mal. No pudimos conseguir el libro, ¡¡pero volveremos mañana!! (Dijo prontamente) George y Fred prepararán una poción envejecedora.  
  
-¿Una poción? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
-¡¡Ahhh!! Una larga historia. verás.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Mientras Ron contaba a Harry los acontecimientos, Draco estaba ya en su habitación, emocionado al grado de ponerse a cantar, el era muy bueno para esos menesteres y tocaba el piano (ciertamente muggle) como los mismos Ángeles; aunque a escondidas de su padre, quien odiaba ése tipo de cosas superfluas que no servían para nada a su manera de ver. No cabía de gozo desde que se había enterado del problema por el que atravesaba Harry e iba a ayudarlo, costara lo que costara. El problema radicaba en contactarlo y decirle exactamente su plan. Habían estado peleados desde el primer grado y portado tan mal con el trío favorito de Dumbledore, que lo más seguro sería que no quisieran saber nada de él. Ahora bien, él sabía como se manejaba el bajo mundo de las artes oscuras en aquél callejón de mala muerte y estaba completamente seguro de que no conseguirían nada por más que buscaran, no tenían la facha de pillos.Conociendo a Harry como lo conocía a últimas fechas; no se atrevería a asistir a la escuela como una chica, pero tampoco querría faltar a clases y quedarse, ya sea con los Weasley ó con sus parientes muggles. También lo imaginaba tratando de preparar una poción multijugos con ayuda de la "sangre sucia" sabelotodo de Granger. Aunque estando bajo la influencia de una poción más fuerte, no surtiría efecto. Tenía la sartén por el mango.  
  
Decidido pues, intentó mandarle una lechuza, como las anteriores, hablándole de amor, de su amor secreto. con otro poema más para él. Pero cambió de opinión, decidió que ésta sería diferente a las otras, llevaría un mensaje distinto con un "extra"; una verdadera sorpresa para el. No podía fallar su plan, y si todo salía bien, dentro de algunas horas. Harry Potter estaría esa misma noche, en su habitación.  
  
Al terminar de escribir, mandó otra de sus lechuzas, a LAFAYETTE así se llamaba) a entregar la misiva, pero ésta vez le dio instrucciones expresas de ir a la "MADRIGUERA" y no abandonar el lugar hasta asegurarse de que la carta la tomara la persona indicada con sus propias manos. La real y majestuosa ave, emprendió el vuelo a través el inmenso ventanal de su habitación. Y justo a tiempo, por que al dar la vuelta, el rubio platinado recibió un golpe que le dio de lleno en el estómago que lo tumbó de rodillas al suelo. Sin duda alguna su Padre se había aparecido y no se había percatado de ello.  
  
-Buenas noches. Drak. (Draco perdió el aire y no le pudo contestar a su padre) -Veo que acabas de mandar una lechuza. Y creo saber para quien va dirigida (Se puso más pálido de lo habitual de sólo imaginarse que hubiera sido descubierto) -Seguramente es para esa. amiguita tuya. ¿O me equivoco? (Draco recuperó el aliento y se incorporó lentamente)  
  
-Buenas. noches.Padre y no. no te equivocas, siempre tienes la razón, el mensaje era para ella (Le dijo de manera sarcástica)  
  
- Por la tarde te dije que teníamos una plática pendiente. Yo nunca olvido las citas importantes.  
  
-Pues ya que estás aquí, habla.Tengo "todo tu tiempo"  
  
-Quiero platicar sobre "esa chica tuya" que apareció de la noche a la mañana, de una forma muy misteriosa. ¡Qué casualidad! que al hablarte yo de las candidatas que había elegido para ti, tu madre y tú, salgan con esa absurda historia de que estás enamorado, se me hace fuera de lugar. ¡¡¡ME QUIEREN VER LA CARA DE IMBECIL!!! (Le soltó una bofetada) -Tú nunca has estado enamorado de nadie. Tú eres como yo Drak. No tenemos tiempo de enrollarnos en líos amorosos, están fuera de lugar y de nuestras vidas. El único papel que debes de jugar, es lo que yo te he enseñado. Si has de desposarte con alguien, es únicamente para que el ilustrísimo apellido "Malfoy" perdure. Y con una mujer de sangre pura, que su familia sea de nuestra posición económica e intelectual (Lucius se paseó por toda la habitación, viendo de arriba abajo y caminando a su alrededor) Una mujer con porte, bella. Que deje a todos sin habla. Como una Veela.  
  
-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?... (Draco tenía cara de fastidiado) Por que si es así, déjame decirte padre, que has perdido tu valioso tiempo. Esa historia me la sé de arriba abajo. Desde que tengo uso de razón, has tenido la "delicadeza" de que yo no olvide nunca tus palabras. Mis ojos, barbilla, labios y ahora mi estómago y mejilla, no han dejado que lo borre de mi mente tan fácilmente. Así que pierde cuidado. Los Malfoy no van a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y esa historia de que estoy enamorado, es una cosa que le inventé a mi madre, ya sabes lo cursi que suele ser. Cuando veas la clase de mujer que vendrá el sábado, te irás de espalda.Es justo lo que tu siempre has querido para mí. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte... Que no te voy a defraudar. Padre (Draco Estaba apunto de estallar, pero sabía que si perdía la paciencia, todo se vendría abajo)  
  
-Eso espero, por tu bien. Recuerda que aparte de ser tu padre. Puedes tenerme como amigo, por que como enemigo, suelo ser cruel y no tener compasión de nadie. incluido tú. Y de una buena vez te digo, que si la mujer no da el ancho, vete olvidando de ella de una buena vez. Te casarás con quien yo diga y se acabó. Cambiando de tema, saldré en plan de negocios por algunos días, pero no te emociones; que llegaré el sábado para la cena. Estarás a cargo de la casa mientras estoy fuera y quiero que todo marche tal y como esta. Ya es hora de que tengas más responsabilidades y aprendas lo más que puedas. En el escritorio de mi despacho, hay unos papeles que quiero que leas muy bien, concienzudamente, ya que se trata de tu dote para cuando te comprometas en matrimonio, hay ciertas cláusulas que deberás cumplir para que tomes posesión de ellas.  
  
-No te preocupes (Magnífico) que todo estará bien. Leeré con mucho detenimiento esos papeles. Y por cierto, ¿Puedo saber a dónde irás?  
  
-El ministerio de magia está muy entrometido últimamente, debo presentarme para acallar ciertos rumores que están corriendo de boca en boca con respecto a "Mi lord" Es todo lo que puedo decirte, es mejor que no sepas nada en caso que te pregunten o intentaran darte "Veritaserum" para que dijeras todo. Pasa. buenas noches Drak, Con tu permiso. (¡¡¡PLIN!!! Había desaparecido)  
  
¡¡¡NO PODIA CREERLO!!! Libre de la presencia de su odioso Padre hasta el fin de semana, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Si, había algo más que pedir. TENER A HARRY POTTER ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y AMARLO DIA Y NOCHE. Como siempre lo había soñado, y estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. No esperó que su sueño se haría realidad siendo el una chica, pero trataría de ganarse su corazón siendo él mismo, un Draco muy diferente al que todos conocían. Uno dulce y gentil capaz de dar la vida por la persona amada. Antes que llegara ése momento, pondría inmediatamente, su plan en marcha; iría al a gran Biblioteca y tomaría el libro para que Harry viera que no mentía y aceptara su propuesta.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido en su pequeña aventura. Harry se sintió bastante mal, pero no por su problema, sino por Ron que se desvivía en pedirle disculpas por haberle fallado. Ya encontrarían la solución, de eso estaba seguro, tenía de su parte a Hermione, que era muy ducha en ese tipo de problemas; no lo dejarían solo. En el peor de los casos, le escribiría a "HOCICOS", pero como solo como último recurso. Si le avisaba de su problema, intentaría por todos los medios llegar hasta ahí, y eso pondría en riesgo su libertad, y más ahora que Voldemort sabía que era un animago.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron. Tiempo al tiempo, sé que habrá un remedio para mi problema en alguna otra parte. Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
-No me des las gracias. No hice nada.  
  
-Claro que sí, fuiste valiente al ir a ese lugar. No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.  
  
Por un impulso ajeno a su sentir, Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El también lo observó. Por un momento no dijeron nada, solo el silencio reinó. Harry pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla rosada de Ron para brindarle consuelo; éste se estremeció de pies a cabeza, todo el temblaba, incapaz de resistirse ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si nunca le habían acariciado el rostro de aquella forma tan dulce. Sentía la "enorme" necesidad de besar esos labios tan tentadores; rojos como las manzanas más jugosas que jamás hubiera podido comer en toda su vida, pero algo dentro le decía: ¡Detente, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Aléjate de inmediato! Pero su instinto le dictaba: ¡Adelante! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te presenta! Y como la tentación, pudo más que la razón; Lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. ¡¡¡SU PRIMER BESO!!! El ojiverde tampoco lo rechazó. Fue un beso tierno, sin maldad, pero muy deseado. Entrega total, absoluta. Ron se olvido completamente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, besaba una y otra vez a Harry, le acariciaba la cara, el cabello. Y su compañero le tomaba las manos, y las colocaba justo a la altura adecuada para un disfrute placentero, hasta llegar a los senos; empezó a acariciarlos muy despacio, de manera circular, masajeándolos, Harry por su cuenta metió sus brazos por debajo de la playera y comenzó pasear sus manos por toda la espalda. La llama de la pasión de estaba prendiendo de manera rápida. Ron intentó desabotonar la blusa y como no lo logró, hizo lo mismo que el ojiverde; las pasó por debajo. El niño que vivió (mas bien la niña jejeje) lanzó un pequeño gemido de placer; entonces, Ron lo recostó sobre su cama, aprisionándolo con el peso de su cuerpo. Su miembro estaba ya despertando del letargo y estaba en firmes, listo. Harry le pasó una pierna alrededor de su cintura, para atraerlo más y sentirlo en todo su esplendor. Sus labios no se habían separado ni un solo instante, el beso que antes había sido tímido, ahora estaba lleno de pasión, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas. Una mano escurridiza (Ron) comenzó a bajar poco a poco, primero el vientre, luego los prominente glúteos, tan suaves, tan perfectos, tan redondos. Después levantó ligeramente la pantaleta, y comenzó a buscar el camino hacia la nueva sexualidad de su amigo. El chico no dejaba de gemir del placer que por primera vez estaba experimentando. Y Cuando Ron llegó a su objetivo.  
  
-¡¡¡NOO!!! Espera. ¿QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO? (Harry se separó abruptamente de Ron muy espantado)- ¡Cómo pude! ¡TE BESE!-  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! Yo. Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Yo no. ¡¡¡No sé que pasó!!! Todo fue. tan rápido. ¡¡PERDONAME!!! Perdóname. (Ron todavía se encontraba jadeante y de la rabia que sintió, le dio de puñetazos a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, y dejó marcas bastante profundas en ella)  
  
-¡PARA! ¡DETENTE RON! ¡¡¡QUE PARES TE DIGO!!! Pero ya de sus manos brotaba la sangre, trató de tomarlo de ellas, pero Ron las apartó enseguida.  
  
-¡¡Soy un grandísimo estúpido!! ¡¡Olvidé por completo la situación!!! ¡¡¡He traicionado tu amistad!!! (Y salió corriendo, Harry lo siguió a toda prisa)  
  
-¡Ron! ¡¡¡Vuelve aquí!!! ¡¡Ron! ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!!! Su ruego fue inútil, el chico ya había salido de la casa con rumbo desconocido. Ginny y Hermione observaron la escena ya que se encontraban sentadas en la cocina preparando la cena.  
  
-¿AHORA QUE SUCEDIÓ? (Grito Hermione) Harry volvió la cabeza hacia donde ellas se encontraban.  
  
-¡¡VIRGINIA!! A ti te quería encontrar. Tenemos que hablar seriamente. ¡¡AHORA!! (Lo vio tan molesto que accedió rápidamente, Hermione intentó seguirlos, pero la mirada inquisidora de Harry le advirtió que quería estar a solas con ella) Salieron de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le pusiste a esa poción?  
  
-Ya les expliqué. Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡Pues lo vuelves a repetir!!! Porque hoy ando muy descerebrado y falto de paciencia. Así que empieza ¡¡YAAA!!  
  
Los gemelos, que ya tenían hambre y se habían aparecido para a cenar, observaron a Hermione espiando a través de la ventana de la puerta, muy atenta.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo Hermione?  
  
-¡¡Shhhh!! Guarden silencio que no me dejan escuchar. (Sólo podía ver a Harry muy molesto llevándose la mano a la cabeza y a Ginny secándose las lágrimas)  
  
-¡¡Pues bonita situación!!! (Decía el Ojiverde) -¡¡¡Ahora ya comprendo todo a la perfección!!! ¡¡¡EN TREMENDO LIO ME HAS METIDO!!! Esencias de atracción carnal. Feromonas masculinas y femeninas. ¡¡¡UNA BOMBA!!! Tendré a todos los hombres y mujeres corriendo tras de mí, ¡¡¡como si estuviera en celo!!!! Para rematar, las primeras horas estaré ganoso. Y después de varios días me tranquilizaré. ¡¡UFSS!!!  
  
-En verdad lo siento Harry. Yo sólo. sólo.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya lo sé, SOLO QUERIAS LLAMAR MI ATENCION!!! ¡¿QUERIAS QUE ME FIJARA EN TI NO?! ¡¡¡PUES LO CONSEGUISTE!!! Harry atrajo la atrajo hacia el, la abrazó y le plantó un beso de película. Un beso sin cariño y sin escrúpulos. a la fuerza.  
  
(A Hermione se le fue la boca hasta el suelo. Fred y George que se habían integrado al Vouyerismo se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados)  
  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¡¡Eres una idiota!!! (Ginny estaba inconsolable y desilusionada, el beso que tanto había esperado de su parte, había sido dado en venganza)  
  
-¡¡¡Vaya!!! Hasta que me dijiste "Eres una". y no "Eres un". ¡¿VISTE EN LO QUE ME HAS CONVERTIDO?! Ahora no sé que pensar de mis actos. ¡¡¡NO SE SI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES O LAS MUJERES!!! ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! ¡¡¡MIL VECES MALDICION!!!  
  
-Pues yo ya te pedí disculpas de mil maneras, y ya te dije que lo siento mucho. ¡¡¡PERO TU TAMBIEN TUVISTE LA CULPA!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!!! ¿ESCUCHÉ BIEN? (Harry Tenía cara de incrédulo)  
  
-Si, oíste a la perfección.Si al menos hubieras tenido una palabra de cariño hacia mi. ¡¡¡Sabías perfectamente que yo estaba enamorada de ti desde hace muchos años!!!. Pero nunca me diste una oportunidad, preferiste dársela a Cho, esa chica que nunca te ha hecho caso. Ella que nunca te ha sabido apreciar por lo que vales, sino por que a tu lado sólo podía tener fama, popularidad. (Ginny por fin estaba sacando sus sentimientos) En cambio yo. Te quiero con cariño del bueno, sincero. Como nunca nadie podría amarte. Por eso decidí poner en práctica esa absurda idea de la cual ahora me arrepiento, te has portado como un vulgar macho. ¡¡¡Me humillaste!!! Tú no mereces mi amor Harry. (Se retiró de ahí lo más rápidamente que pudo, al igual que Ron. Sin rumbo fijo)  
  
-¡¡¡Ahora resulta que soy el villano de los cuentos!!! ¡¡¡O la bruja!!! Ya en estas circunstancias. (LE GRITO A GINNY antes que desapareciera del claro)  
  
De pronto se encontró ahí parado en medio de la nada sin saber que hacer. Se había dejado llevar por su coraje por lo sucedido con Ron, y no era para menos, lo que había sucedido minutos antes, le daba mucho en que pensar. Cuando volviera, hablaría con el. Entró de nuevo a la casa y observó que los chicos lo miraban con cierto temor, y extrañeza; nunca lo habían visto tan enojado. - Se me ha ido el apetito, estaré en la habitación- Solo movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo sólo y que se le pasara el coraje, para saber después, que era lo que había sucedido allá afuera.  
  
Ron, se había refugiado bajo un inmenso árbol, que era su preferido, y al cual acudía cuando se sentía triste como ahora. Las manos le seguían sangrando, pero no era un dolor físico, mas bien era dolor emocional, lo que tenía lastimado era el corazón y también su hombría. Lloraba casi en silencio, como un murmullo. -¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No me reconozco, "ella" era Harry. Y no era una mujer común y corriente. Simplemente no pude contenerme a su caricia, a sus encantos. Me sentí tan bien cuando lo hizo. Sinceridad, cariño, incluso amor, eso fue lo que me transmitió, cuando me rozó. Siempre pensé que mi primer beso sería con la mujer de mis sueños; con Hermione por ejemplo, pero nunca me ha dado señales de que le gusto, tal ves solo me quiera como un amigo, y puede que ni eso, como un compañero más del colegio. ¡¡Dios, que cosa hice!!! (De pronto una duda lo asaltó) -El está durmiendo en mi habitación. No creo poder resistir si está ahí, no me conformaría con un beso. Tendré que mudarme con los gemelos, si no, algo podría ocurrir. (OTRA DUDA MÁS) - ¿Y si ya no volviera a la normalidad? ¿Si fuera una chica para siempre? Habría alguna posibilidad de.. ¡¡¡NOOOO RON!!! Quita esas absurdas ideas de tu cabeza. Harry es tu amigo y debes ayudarlo a regresar a su aspecto normal. -Si, es lo mejor. Harry, discúlpame, te defraudé una vez mas, ya no soy digno de llamarme tu amigo; los amigos no se aprovechan de las circunstancias, y yo me pasé de listo, te falté al respeto. Lo siento tanto.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía estarse tranquilo. En su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Ginny aventándole parte de la culpa de su desgracia. Por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en Ron, en ése beso maravilloso y las caricias que se habían proporcionado. No podía negarlo, le había encantado profundamente. Al comienzo fue tan tierno, sin malicia, cargado de un sin fin de sentimientos y después. -Un gran chico. Debe sentirse muy solo y necesitado de amor para haber reaccionado de esa forma con mi caricia, pude darme cuenta de algo; cuando el se entregue por completo a una relación, hará muy feliz a su pareja. Y yo. Tampoco lo pude evitar ¡TAMBIEN FUE MI PRIMERA VEZ! Independientemente de con quien haya sido, así lo había imaginado de intenso, de rico. ¡Que bien Besa Ron!.. Pero creo que no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos que siga aquí, estoy causando muchos problemas. Pero no puedo irme con los Dursley, y Sirius. No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde está. Y Hedwig aun no ha llegado, ¿le habrá sucedido algo? A la mejor se habría detenido a cazar y comer de manera decente, por que ella también pagaba el suplicio de padecer de hambre con sus tíos. Minutos más tarde, un aleteo llegó hasta sus oídos, expectante esperó el arribo del ave.. Una lechuza completamente negra quería entrar y picoteaba fuertemente el vidrio. Pensando en que fuera de su amor secreto, abrió la ventana de par en par. Esta voló varios minutos tratando de reconocer el ambiente y reconocerlo a el, como había dicho su sueño. Hasta que se posó en el hombro de Harry que hizo una mueca de dolor, por que las uñas del animal estaban muy grandes. Era un pergamino distinto ésta ves, en la cubierta decía "HARRY POTTER". Ábrase con mucho cuidado. Dudó por unos instantes; -¿Que otra cosa puede sucederme a estas alturas? Al mal paso, darle prisa. Al final lo abrió y. TODO DIO VUELTAS A SU ALREDEDOR, SE PUSO NEGRO. Sintió como sus pies se elevaron del piso. La misma sensación de cuando tomó la copa del torneo de los 3 magos junto con Cedric. El espacio por donde flotaba (por que esa era la sensación que sentía) era como un aire muy ligero, con olor a perfume. Y finalmente después de algunos segundos, aterrizó en algo muy blando.  
  
2ª Parte  
  
Se levantó inmediatamente de ahí. Observó el lugar en el cual había aterrizado. Una cama de latón, tamaño king, con un edredón en terciopelo de color verde oscuro y dos almohadas bastante grandes. Era un cuarto ricamente amueblado, con una chimenea inmensa, un fuego muy vivo y acogedor. ¿Pero, a quién pertenecía? ¿Quién había requerido su presencia por medio del traslador? Su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez, ya que al fondo, en una pared distinguió claramente el escudo de SLYTHERIN, y abajo del emblema, la palabra MALFOY. ¡¡LA MANSION!! ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, indudablemente todo era real, se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa de su tan "ODIADO" enemigo. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente antes de que se percataran de su presencia. Tal ves los mortífagos estuvieran en la ronda, esperando atraparlo. Llegó hasta la puerta, pero no tenía cerradura ¿COMO ESPERABA ABRIRLA? Y. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Había caído en la cuenta de que se encontraba indefenso sin su varita. ¡¡¡La ventana!!! ¡¡¡Diablos!!! Sin manija. -¿Y ahora que voy hacer? ¡¡Maldita sea!!! Y yo que pensaba que nada más malo iba a sucederme al abrir esa carta.  
  
-Bienvenido, "Harry Potter" (Escuchó una voz muy conocida por el)  
  
-¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? (aparentemente no había nadie en el cuarto)  
  
-¿Acaso esperabas a la "Bruja de Blair"? Por supuesto que soy yo.  
  
-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te escondes? (¡¡SAL YA!!)  
  
Harry trataba de ubicar la procedencia de la voz, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él y giró rápidamente. Ahí, en frente de el, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Ligeramente más alto que el curso anterior, envuelto en una chaqueta negra, con finos bordados dorados al frente, un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir que combinaban con el resto y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ahora no llevaba el cabello engomado como acostumbraba usarlo; y si, un poco alborotado. La misma palidez que de costumbre y unos ojos grises tan profundos como el mar, y para rematar unos labios rosados extremadamente sensuales. Harry se quedó paralizado. Pero no fue el único, ya que Draco, al verle más de cerca se pudo dar cuenta de la nueva apariencia del chico. Se lo había imaginado como una mujer las últimas horas, pero ni remotamente le había atinado; la verdad superaba sus expectativas y por un amplio margen. Lo repasó de arriba abajo varias veces, como para convencerse, de que lo que tenía delante no era una alucinación suya.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que todo era verdad. (Camino pausadamente, sin quitarle la vista)  
  
-¿De qué hablas Malfoy? (Harry estaba nervioso, la miraba de Draco lo estaba intimidando)  
  
-Harry Potter ahora es una mujer. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Es una "gran" sorpresa y una "gran" noticia para mí.  
  
(Cierto, HARRY había olvidado por completo ese "Detallito" lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse con sus manos)  
  
-Y reaccionas como tal. Muy interesante. Ahora ya no te ves tan amenazador, al contrario, las palabras "Frágil e indefenso", te quedan a la perfección, y esa. ¿Qué es? ¿Ropa de dormir? Con estampados de corazones, ¡¡¡se te ve muy ridículo!!! (Harry no supo que contestarle al principio, pero no era momento de mostrar flaqueza ante su rival)  
  
-Pues no estés tan seguro de mi "fragilidad" Malfoy. Esto es. pasajero, un accidente, pero estoy por solucionarlo, así que no cantes victoria. Puedo ser igual o peor que antes; así que no me tientes; por que te puedes llevar una sorpresa. Y a todo esto, ¡¡FUISTE TU QUIEN ME TRAJO AQUÍ!! ¿VERDAD? ¿CON QUE FIN? ¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?  
  
-De querer. Todo, jejejeje. La verdad quería comprobar un rumor que escuché. Francamente tus amigos, los pobretones Weasley, son un trío de idiotas. Por ellos fue que me enteré de tu infortunio, por accidente, claro. Mira que hacer todo ése escándalo en el callejón. Tuvieron suerte de que no los delatara, son muy malos para esconderse. Pésimos. No podía esperar menos de ellos. Tan poquita cosa.  
  
-Así que estuviste espiándolos. ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales Malfoy? ¿No tienen suficiente dinero como para darle clases de modales a su hijito consentido? Por lo visto, el dinero no lo es todo. No pensé que cayeras tan bajo. Malo, malo.  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE POTTER!! No me des clases de civismo.Te olvidas donde estás parado, no quieras pasarte de listo. Más bien de lista. Si yo quisiera, podría llamar a mi padre y decirle que estás aquí. No sabes el gusto que tendría al verte, te daría una "muy" calurosa bienvenida.  
  
-Siempre escudándote detrás de tu padre, era de suponerse. Me temo que nunca crecerás, siempre serás un cobarde y un. (Draco se puso muy furioso con Harry, y aunque lo amaba, su ego era todavía más grande que su amor, así que le dio una bofetada) -¡¡GUARDA SILENCIO!! El ojiverde cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano a la boca, un hilo de sangre salió por ella. El rubio, supo entonces que no debió de haber reaccionado de esa manera y trató de disculparse.  
  
-Yo, yo. Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo.  
  
-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para creer eso? (Harry se incorporó con la sangre hirviéndole del enojo que sentía) Eres igual que tu padre. Te aprovechas de la debilidad de los demás. Mírame, no traigo conmigo mi varita, prácticamente estoy a tu merced. Así que si me trajiste aquí para burlarte; hazlo ¡¡GRITA POR TODA LA CASA!! ¡¡¡Anda!!! ¿Qué esperas? Dile a todos que estoy aquí, y que soy una mujer. ¿O quieres que te ayude? Con mucho gusto lo haré, tal ves haya suerte y cuando me encuentren tenga una muerte rápida; para así acabar con éste suplicio. (Ese era el Harry del cual se había enamorado, tan valiente, tan seguro de sí mismo. Tal parecía que sólo el exterior había cambiado, el interior se encontraba intacto)  
  
-No te traje aquí para eso Harry (Por primera ves decía su nombre de pila, sin el "Potter" y Harry lo notó)  
  
-¿Ah, no te burlarás? Bien, entonces que esperas. MÁTAME YA. Llévate la gloria. Por fin podrás deshacerte de mí. Es lo que siempre has querido.  
  
-No quiero matarte. Al contrario, quiero ayudarte. Corrección, sería una ayuda mutua. No suelo regalar mi tiempo sin recibir algo a cambio.  
  
-No, esto no debe estar bien. Un Malfoy pidiéndome ayuda. Ver para creer, vamos de mal en peor. ¿Esto es real?  
  
-Pues créelo. Mira Harry, la situación es así. Sé que estás desesperado por volver a la normalidad. No creo que te atrevieras a asistir a clases como una chica, y tampoco te regresarías con los aburridos de tus tíos. Yo tengo ése libro que tan desesperadamente buscan tus amigos, y tú por supuesto. (Lo sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta, Harry abrió más los ojos) -Si, éste librito, puede devolverte tu cuerpo. ¿Es pequeño verdad?, pero no te fíes de las apariencias, es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta. Estuve leyendo minutos antes de que llegaras; es una poción muy compleja y difícil de hacer. No sé como tu "noviecita" la niña pecas, tuviera éxito.  
  
-Algunas personas tienen el "Don" innato para poder realizarlas, otros en cambio. Con la ayuda del "grasoso" Profesor Snape, pasan la materia sin mayor problema. Y "no" es mi novia. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Esa pedrada dolió Harry, pero no pienso discutir eso ahora. Continúo. Se necesitan al menos quince días para prepararla y que esté lista para poder ser ingerida. Ahora viene lo interesante. Yo puedo hacer esa poción, puedo volverte a la normalidad. ¿Te interesa Harry? (Pero por supuesto que le interesaba)  
  
-¡Qué dadivoso eres! Hasta me vas a hacer llorar.  
  
-Bien, si estás en ése plan, será mejor que me deshaga del el. No le veo mayor utilidad (Draco Sacó su varita y apuntó al libro) (Por dios Harry, deja el orgullo a un lado y acepta, imploraba en su mente)  
  
-Espera Draco. (¿¿Draco?? ¡¡Me dijo por mi nombre!!) -Suponiendo que puedas elaborarla, ¿Qué tendría que darte a cambio? Algo. que sea algo razonable, de lo contrario, prefiero permanecer así, ya se como te las gastas.  
  
-Es algo muy simple. No debería decirte ahora, pero el sábado habrá una cena importante en casa. Asistirán algunos de los mejores amigos de mi padre y mi prometida. (¿PROMETIDA? ¿QUIEN SERA LA DAMA DESAFORTUNADA? Pensó Harry)-Ya tengo la edad suficiente como para comprometerme, y así recibir mi dote. Mi padre, según la tradición familiar, escogió dos chicas para mí. (¿Dos? Estará muy seguro de sí mismo) -Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con él, aborrezco la idea (Sí, como no) - Así que le inventé una historia; supuestamente, yo ya tengo una pareja; una linda chica llamada Dominique Furnón, de mi edad, de buena familia, de sangre pura y lo mejor de todo "BELLISIMA" (Al decir esto, Draco lo miró con morbo)  
  
-Mi madre quiso conocer a la chica, hasta ese entonces fantasma; por eso armó todo ese alboroto de la reunión. Y para no hacer mas grande el cuento. Quiero que esa chica, mi "supuesta" prometida, mi acompañante para ese día tan importante en mi vida. ¡¡¡SEAS TÚ!!! (Harry no supo si reír, o echarse a llorar)  
  
-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo verdad? Es una broma de muy mal gusto Draco. (Al ver al Slytherin, con cara de serio, volvió a perder el color de su rostro) -No, no, no, no y no. ¡¡¡Esto no puede ser, te estás equivocando de persona!!! Búscate a alguien más para que te sirva de Histrión, yo paso.  
  
-No me he equivocado, tu eres el. Perdón, "la" mujer indicada para mi plan. Tienes todos los tributos físicos necesarios para representar bien el papel de mi prometida.  
  
-¡¡Oye!!! aleja esa cara de pervertido de mi vista. Te recuerdo, que aunque por fuera sea una mujer, por dentro soy un HOMBRE. UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO. Que no se te olvide. Además soy muy mal actor, aparte no estoy acostumbrado a asistir a esa clase de reuniones tan sofisticadas que te encantan; te echaría a perder el plan.  
  
-Tengo muy claro lo que dices, no soy un estúpido. En primer lugar, para mí, la parte valiosa es lo que se lleva por dentro Harry (¿Qué le habría querido decir con eso?) -En segundo, nada que unas cuantas lecciones de etiqueta puedan remediar.  
  
-A. demás, ¿por qué he de ser yo quien te ayude? Siempre nos has hecho la vida imposible. No te agradamos en lo absoluto, nos has considerado, menos que basura.  
  
-Reconozco mi culpa. Pero te elegí a ti Harry. De todas las que personas que conozco, tú fuiste "la" que se apega a mis gustos.  
  
-Seguramente habrá muchas mujeres, mujeres de verdad, que estarían gustosas de representar la farsa sin mayor esfuerzo; chicas que con el simple hecho de que las consideraras candidatas, se darían por bien servidas (Harry ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir para salir del aprieto)  
  
-Me estás poniendo como todo un "Don Juan", no me mires así, el mundo muggle no me es tan desconocido como todos piensan. Ahora quiero saber exactamente, ¿por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?  
  
-Te haces el que no sabe. Será acaso, por que. Tienes una muy buena posición económica, una familia de abolengo bien reconocida en el mundo mágico, inteligente, tienes porte y para rematar. Eres bien parecido. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Yo dije eso? ¡DIOS! (Draco hubiera brincado de felicidad ahí mismo, pero se controló lo más que pudo)  
  
-Sí, tú lo dijiste. (Esa sonrisa lateral me mata, se decía Harry mentalmente)  
  
-Todo es por la culpa de esa maldita poción endemoniada que me trae vuelto loco; ¡¡¡pone palabras en mi boca a placer!!! Estoy harto de ser una chica. No puedo controlar mis emociones como antes.  
  
-En tus manos está el ponerle fin a ése tormento Harry. Tienes la última palabra.  
  
-Draco, en realidad no confío en ti, ¡Cómo sé que no es otra de tus tretas! ¡¡Que tal si quieres envenenarme!! Has hecho demasiadas cosas sucias como para que de buenas a primeras crea cada palabra tuya. Tú sólo te has ganado esa mala reputación. Dime entonces. Si tú fueras yo ¿Confiarías?  
  
-No, no lo haría, pero si no tuviera otra opción. Tendrás que arriesgarte, no tienes otra alternativa. Recuerda que "el que no arriesga, no gana" un dicho Muggle con mucho significado. (El ojiverde se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación imaginándose las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, de "SNAPE" que estaría encantado de hacerle burlas por el resto de su vida.  
  
-¿Entonces Harry? Cuál es tu respuesta.  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!! Está bien, Tú ganas Draco. Te ayudaré.  
  
-¡¡¡Perfecto!!! Has tomado la decisión correcta. No te arrepentirás, te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
-Pero antes que nada, necesito regresar a la madriguera por algunas de mis cosas, las necesito.  
  
-Mmm, no estás en posición de pedir esa clase de Cosas Harry Potter. ¿Cómo sé que volverás? ¿Quién me garantiza que no contarás todo lo que hemos platicado a tus amigos?  
  
-Tendrás que arriesgarte, no tienes otra alternativa (Sabiamente le había regresado sus propias palabras)  
  
-(Draco Sonrió)-Esta bien, ambos tomaremos el riesgo. Mira con atención ésta pluma, es un translador recargable muy eficaz, con ella escribí el mensaje con el cual llegaste aquí. Escribirás en un pedazo de pergamino, el lugar al cual quieres llegar, en este caso La pocilga de los Weasley, en segundos estarás ahí, y para regresar harás el mismo procedimiento, pero ahora escribirás "Cuarto de Draco". ¿Entendiste?  
  
-No soy tarado Draco. Por supuesto que entendí. ¿Pero no se supone que tu casa está llena de hechizos imposibles de romper? ¿Podré entrar de nuevo sin problemas?  
  
-Solo los Malfoy podemos eliminarlos. Yo encanté la pluma, solo con ella podrás venir aquí. Por algún otro medio es imposible si no conoces todos los hechizos y contra hechizos. Si quieres algo más rápido, puedes aparecerte. A menos que no sepas hacerlo. (Harry no había pasado con buenas notas su examen y prefería dejar el asunto por la paz mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario) -Con el translador está bien por el momento. Eso es todo entonces. Bien será mejor que me vaya, estoy lista, quiero decir; listo.  
  
-Harry, más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie acerca de esto. Y que regreses, por que si no lo haces, haré tu vida, francamente insoportable. Estas advertido.  
  
-Descuida, soy hombre de palabra, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Draco, en cuanto esté en mejores condiciones, te devolveré el golpe que me diste, no creas que lo olvidaré tan fácilmente. (El rubio platinado no le contestó nada) -HASTA LUEGO. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino que le ofreció Malfoy, y escribió "Cuarto de Ron, la madriguera" ¡¡¡ZUMMM!!! Vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Aterrizaje forzoso, no cayó en blandito ésta ves; se fue de lleno contra el suelo, cerca del baño. -¡¡Ouch!! Qué frágil es el cuerpo de las chicas.  
  
Tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo, empezaban a darle náuseas. El cuarto parecía estar vacío. -Perfecto, tomaré mis cosas sin levantar sospechas. Mmm, pero si me voy sin dar explicaciones, empezarán a pensar que algo malo me ha sucedido; se armará una revolución. Hermione y Ron serían los primeros en poner el grito en el cielo. Entonces, una pequeña nota diciendo que me iré a buscar la cura por mi cuenta bastará. Y si no, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué no hay pergamino en ésta casa? (Harry puso de cabeza el cuarto) Tengo una idea, los gemelos tienen montones en su alcoba. Abrió la puerta mirando con cuidado; el pasillo estaba despejado; uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos. -Aquí es el cuarto de Ginny- Iba a pasar de largo pero escuchó voces detrás de la puerta, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, pegó la oreja para no perder detalle.  
  
-¡OH Harry! ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo? (Era ella, ya había regresado a casa después de todo) -Yo no puedo reponerme de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme. Si sabías que no ibas a amarme. ¿Qué ganabas? ¿Qué ganabas, con besarme? Qué debo hacer para borrar de mis labios ese beso que me subió al cielo. Pero que ahora me sume en éste infierno. Harry, Harry. ¡¡¡TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!!! Y descargó su pena en la almohada, muda testigo de tantas penas y lágrimas derramadas.  
  
Se sintió el peor de los hombres. Se había portado como un verdadero patán con ella, ahora que pensaba con la cabeza fría. Pero ahora no había tiempo de lamentaciones ni explicaciones. Para su fortuna, encontró un rollo de pergamino que pertenecía a Fred, y lo tomó. De vuelta en el cuarto de Ron, se puso a escribir rápidamente una nota aclaratoria breve, por la prisa derramó un poco de tinta roja en el suelo. Se puso encima su capa invisible, la crema, los pupilentes y su inseparable varita. Ahora si, estaba todo listo. -Adiós chicos, espero que comprendan. Ron, amigo. Te voy a extrañar mucho. ¡¡¡CUARTO DE DRACO!!!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Ron entró con paso desgarbado a la casa, completamente mojado, la lluvia había arreciado minutos antes. Hermione y sus hermanos, se encontraban platicando en la sala, acerca de su tienda de bromas que era todo un éxito en el mercado, cuando lo descubrieron como un cadáver viviente, y el rostro desencajado. Se notaba que había llorado mucho tiempo, por que tenía los ojos bastante inflados y muy rojos.  
  
-¡¡Ron!! (La chica fue a su encuentro)-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡¡Mira nada más como vienes!! Necesitas cambiarte de ropa, si no te puedes resfriar.  
  
-Qué fachas llevas hermanito. Ni pareces un Weasley (Comentó Fred)- ¡Qué vergüenza! (Le siguió George)  
  
-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¿Acaso no ven que algo le sucede? Insensibles. -Ron, te acompañaré a tu cuarto. ¡¡¡POR DIOS!!! ¡¡Tienes lastimadas las manos!!  
  
-No es nada Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo que no es nada? Te están sangrando. ¿Te peleaste con alguien? ¿Te lastimaron? ¡¡Dime algo por el amor de Dios!! (Ron seguía callado)- Por lo visto te comieron la lengua los ratones. Ven, te voy a curar.  
  
-Déjame a sí. Quiero que las heridas me recuerden la estupidez que cometí. Que queden como legado de mi falta de madurez. He perdido a mi mejor amigo, un error que me ha costado muy caro. No me lo perdonaré nunca.  
  
-¡Hay Ron! No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Pasó algo con Harry? (Había llegado al punto principal) -¿Es por eso que estás así? o me equivoco.  
  
-Sí, el tiene que ver, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Cuando esté en condiciones, les haré saber lo que sucedió. Y tal ves a ustedes los pierda también. Con tu permiso, voy a cambiarme.  
  
-Pero, Ron. ¿ACASO NADIE VA A DECIR QUE HA SUCEDIDO? ¡¡RON!! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? -Está bien, no me digan nada. Primero Harry, luego Ginny, y ahora tú. Estoy cansada de que no me tomen en cuenta. Y en vista de que todos están encerrados en su mundo y no quieren salir de el; me regresaré a casa. Aquí solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.  
  
-No te tomes las cosas tan apecho Hermione. Es la edad difícil, George y yo solíamos tener nuestros arranques juveniles de ves en cuando. En ocasiones nos pasábamos más de una semana encerrados en el cuarto. Mamá solo nos hacía llegar la comida por debajo de la puerta. Fue así que se nos ocurrió lo de tener un negocio propio, y ya ves, después de todo no fue pérdida de tiempo, estamos haciendo algo productivo. A la mejor a ellos se les ocurrirá algo también.  
  
-De cualquier manera, tengo que volver, dejé algunos asuntos pendientes y. (Ron bajó como un bólido por las escaleras, con la nota de Harry en las manos)- ¡¡OIGAN TODOS!! ¡¡Harry, Harry!! ¡¡¡Se ha marchado!!!  
  
-¡¡QUEEEEE!!! (Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo) - ¡¿Porqué?!  
  
-Dejó una nota sobre mi escritorio. ¡¡¡Se llevó todas sus cosas excepto su esclava!!! Lo demás está tirado, mi cuarto es un caos.  
  
-Déjame ver la nota. ¡¡Harry!! ¡Que cosa tan absurda has hecho! ¡¡Puede meterse en serio problemas!! (Hermione estaba apunto de llorar)  
  
-¡Hay que hacer algo! No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. ¡¡Tenemos que dar aviso a SIRIUS!! (Ron)  
  
-A ver, a ver. ¡¡¡Cálmense!!! (Comentó Fred)- No podemos decirle a Sirius que no sabemos a dónde se ha ido Harry; sólo lo vamos a preocupar, y es riesgoso que salga de su escondite. Como tampoco están mis padres, creo que lo más conveniente es avisarle a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡DUMBLEDORE! Estás loco Fred, ¡¡Tendríamos que explicarle todo lo que ha pasado!! Y no sabemos si vaya a entender. Están en juego muchas cosas. (Dijo Ron)  
  
-Lo que está en juego es la vida de Harry. Dices que el cuarto es un caos ¿Qué tal si se lo llevaron a la fuerza? (Geroge comentó con preocupación)  
  
-No creerás eso. ¿O sí? ¡¡No quiero siquiera imaginarlo!!! ¡¡Harry en manos de Voldemort!! ¡Lo van a matar!  
  
-Tranquila Hermione, es una suposición mía. Tal vez, como escribió en la nota, buscará volver a la normalidad por su cuenta. Aunque es una estupidez muy grande el querer resolverlo solo.  
  
-¿Y cómo haría el, para solucionar su problema? No sabe ni por donde empezar. Y ahora que es una chica, corre el doble de riesgo. Harry ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en nosotros? (Ron pensó, que tal ves el fuera el causante de su partida)  
  
-¿Entonces? ¡Qué vamos a hacer! (Fred)  
  
-¡¡¡Hagrid!!! El puede ayudar, estoy seguro. (Ron)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
¡¡WOOOW!! ¿Qué le espera a Harry en la mansión Malfoy? No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo jejejeje. Dejen Rev por favor.  
  
- 


	6. Dulce tregua

"EL VERDE DE TUS OJOS Y AQUEL NEGRO DE TU PELO  
  
ME TRAJERON AQUELLA LUZ QUE NO EXISTIA  
  
Y CON ELLA MI AMOR VUELVE A NACER" *  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
DULCE TREGUA  
  
El destino lo había conducido a un lugar muy diferente. Tenía la apariencia de un cuarto, pero distinto al anterior. Bastante oscuro y con olor a humedad, el sonido de un constante goteo indicaba que el agua se estaba filtrando por alguna parte.. "LUMUS".. ¡¡¡LUMUS!!! La alcoba era mucho más reducida, asemejándose a la de un niño pequeño, a un bebé. Al centro, se encontraba un moisés color azul Rey, todavía con sus velos puestos, pero deteriorados ya por el polvo. Empotrado en la pared de enfrente, se hallaba un juguetero, con muños peluches en forma de animales; Tortugas, gatos, ratones, y por ahí se asomaba un murciélago que tenía los ojos bizcos. Del otro lado del cuarto, una cómoda de regular tamaño, con una puerta a punto de caer y un cajón que hacía mucho ruido; posiblemente un Boggart había encontrado lugar para vivir; por nada del mundo habría tenido la intención de liberarlo.. ¡¡¡Un horroroso Dementor podría salir o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort!!! Encima un carrusel con escobas de colores, incompleto y lleno de telarañas, y por un lado, un pequeño tren que todavía se encontraba instalado en la vía.  
  
Era una alcoba de muy buen tamaño, muy parecido al aula de transformaciones. El sonido de las pisadas de Harry, se escuchaban claramente, al igual que su respiración. Alumbró hacia el techo; algunas arañas patonas desaparecían al contacto directo con la luz. Siguió caminando, contemplando lo que escasamente se podía percibir por la diminuta luz de la varita. Al dar el siguiente paso, escuchó que bajo sus pies se rompía algo. Se trataba de una copa de cristal cortado; tomó un fragmento, el que tenía unas letras grabadas con lo que parecía ser oro "Odarc ersa oim, mesesor nuo ools" ¿QUE SIGNIFICABA TODO AQUELLO? Lo regresó al suelo. La incertidumbre de estar en un lugar equivocado y peligroso, comenzó hacer presa el corazón del chico.  
  
-¿A dónde estoy? ¿A quién pertenece esta habitación?- Puse claramente en el pergamino "CUARTO DE DRACO" no pude equivocarme.. Estoy seguro.  
  
Al dar un pequeño recorrido por la estancia, pudo divisar, que habían algunos cuadros cubiertos con una tela negra. Curioso, deslizó la manta.. "¡¡¡ERA DRACO DE BEBE!!!" ahora comprendía, después de todo si estaba en su habitación. El pequeño vestía un trajecito azul marino, con encajes en el cuello y en los puños. Algunos caireles le cubrían los ojos, se encontraba sentado en un caballito de madera, y se chupaba el dedo. Como todas las fotografías del mundo mágico, tenía movimiento. El bebé lloraba, se le veía que no se encontraba a gusto encima del juguete, y una mano de mujer trataba de acariciarlo, pero la aventaba molesto.  
  
-Ya tenías carácter fuerte desde niño Draco, mira el tremendo berrinche que estás creando- Harry sonrió al verla, después de todo, era simpática la imagen.  
  
Lo extraño era que todos esos objetos eran Muggles ¿Qué hacían en la mansión Malfoy? Otra cosa que llamó su atención, fue el hecho de que no hubiera ventanas, ninguna rendija por donde pudieran entrar los rayos solares. Al fondo, una cama individual, con las colchas roídas y una pata, la delantera, quebrada. Una bacinica de porcelana blanca a los pies de ésta.. Por encima de la cabecera, unas palmas de manos perfectamente marcadas de color rojo, casi terracota; Aunque a una, le faltaba un dedo, se veía perfectamente. A su lado, otras palmas, pero de menor tamaño. Y más arriba aun; Otra escritura " Onet lo veells iuculs" -¡Rarísimo! .. Este lugar me da mala espina. Desde su punto de vista y dado, que lo que había encontrado ahí (A excepción de los objetos del niño) Bien podría ser un cuarto de tortura.. O la persona que hubiere vivido ahí, lo habría hecho en condiciones infrahumanas, insalubres.  
  
-¡¡¡POR DONDE DEMONIOS SALDRE!!! ¡¡¡NO HAY NINGUNA PUERTA AQUÍ!!! Su voz hizo eco por todo el recinto.. (Guarda silencio Harry, puedes estar en peligro..se reprendió a sí mismo) Instantes más tarde, una puerta negra se apareció delante de el...Harry dio un brinco hacia atrás.  
  
-Es solo una puerta, tranquilo; Ábrela, con calma, despacio. se dirigió hacia ella, estaba bloqueada -"ALOHOMORA" (No sucedía nada) -"ALOHOMORA" (Tampoco) -¡Que raro! No funciona... ¡¡¡¡¡ALOHOMORAAA!!!!...... El sonido de la puerta al rechinar, le puso los cabellos de punta e hizo un eco espeluznante, por lo visto tenía bastante tiempo sin ser abierta. -¡Ufss, pensé que no abriría nunca! Miró al exterior, presumiblemente se encontraba en la parte más alejada de un extenso pasillo. Afortunadamente llevaba encima su capa de invisibilidad por cualquier cosa "sospechosa" que se pudiera presentar sin previo aviso; en casa de Malfoy, todo podía suceder, y si los rumores en torno a ella eran ciertos, mas le valía mantener los ojos bien abiertos y los sentidos en "alerta permanente" la palabra que el falso profesor "Ojo Loco" decía constantemente, y no era mal consejo después de todo.  
  
Se encontraba, para su fortuna, en algún lugar de la mansión. El paso siguiente, encontrarse con Draco. "ORIENTAME" la varita de Harry, empezó a girar para todas partes. Como si estuviera vuelta loca.. ¡¡Algo le está sucediendo a la varita!!! No está siguiendo mis órdenes a la primera. ¡¡¡ORIENTAME!!! Esta ves, apuntó inmediatamente al norte. Si el sol se ocultaba por el oeste, sería un buen lugar para buscar, exactamente hacia esa dirección había otro pasillo, más ancho que el anterior, aunque mas corto. Este, lo llevó a una estancia de gran tamaño. Parecía la sala para tomar el té. Algunos muebles de buen tamaño, alfombras, cuadros de brujas y magos.. Había uno es particular que le llamó la atención. La familia Malfoy había sido inmortalizada en óleo mágico. Lucius, le pasaba una mano por el hombro a su mujer, ella parecía que estaba incómoda y Draco parecía muy aburrido, saludando de mala gana, al juzgar por las apariencias.. Seguramente estaban en contra de su voluntad. Unas antorchas de flama verde alumbraban la estancia, dándole un aspecto sobrio. Todo muy elegante -¡¡¡Sí que saben vivir bien!!!- Más adelante, pudo observar, a una pareja de elfos domésticos, muy parecidos a Dobby que trabajaban arduamente en darle brillo a una estantería de plata. Ninguno de ellos hablaba entre sí. Eran auxiliados por tres elfinas domésticas verdaderamente horribles, si bien, los elfos nunca habían gozado de una gran belleza física; pero ellas rompían el esquema, si decidieran entrar a un concurso de feas, perderían "POR FEAS". Orejas, más grandes que platos de ensalada, y una nariz, que hacía que Snape la tuviera respingada. Ojos negros y pequeños como capulines. Los brazos más largos que el las piernas y de las axilas, les brotaba una gran cantidad de pelo..  
  
- ¡¡¡"Repugnante"!!! (Pensó Harry) -Una buena rasurada no les caería nada mal...  
  
De cualquier manera daba lástima verlos, con sus andrajos por ropa. No contrastaba en nada con la decoración tan rica del salón. Se acordó de Hermione y la lucha fallida por su liberación. Pasó sigilosamente por un lado, estaban tan metidos en su labor, que aunque no hubiera tenido la capa puesta, no se hubieran percatado de su presencia de cualquier manera. Estuvo recorriendo parte de la casa por algunos minutos, cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría metros adelante. Se apresuró, casi trotando.. ¿Sería Draco? No.. Se trataba de una bellísima mujer, que reconoció enseguida como su madre. Alta, delgada, orgullosa, con una buena figura. Llevaba en las manos muchos pergaminos y junto a ella una mucama (¿También? ¡¡Cuánto despilfarro de dinero!!) Estaba bastante apurada explicándole ciertos detalles del la cena, de la cual DRACO le había puesto al tanto. Tenía la corazonada de que ya le faltaba poco para llegar. Otro pasillo se interpuso en su camino.."LA CASA DE LOS CORREDORES" así es como realmente se debería llamar.  
  
-¡¡Qué frío hace!! -Yo no podría vivir aquí por mucho tiempo, parece un congelador inmenso (De su boca salía un humo blanco).. Prefiero la casa de los Dursley, al menos ahí se está confortable. Hay una puerta más al fondo, si no es ahí, tendré que regresar por donde vine. Ya llevo bastante rato caminando y aún no lo encuentro.. -Cualquiera se perdería aquí..  
  
El sonido de una melodiosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Alguien cantaba y tocaba el piano.. Un canto dulce, pero a la vez triste. -"Música Muggle" ¿aquí? Hay algo muy raro en todo esto..  
  
Era tan lindo escuchar, que se dejó llevar. La melodía, parecía estar encantada.. Una ves que empezó a escucharla, ya no podía resistirse, como abeja a la miel, hipnotizado. Sin percatarse de ello, Ya estaba parado enfrente a una gran puerta de hierro forjado, que para no variar, tenía un símbolo de serpiente grabado en el centro -¿Quien sería el dueño de tan magnífica voz? ¿Vendrá de aquí dentro? Pegó la oreja, un hábito muy malo que ya empezaba a adquirir.. Sí, de ahí salía el sonido. Siguió escuchando atentamente.  
  
"Todavía quedan restos de humedad  
  
Sus olores, llenan ya mi soledad  
  
En la cama, tu silueta  
  
Se dibuja cual promesa  
  
De llenar, el breve espacio  
  
En que no estás"..  
  
"Todavía yo no sé, si volverás  
  
Nadie sabe al día siguiente, lo que harás  
  
Rompe todos mis esquemas  
  
No confiesa ni una pena  
  
No me pide nada a cambio  
  
De lo que da"  
  
"Suele ser, violenta y tierna  
  
No habla de uniones eternas  
  
Más se entrega, cual si hubiera  
  
Solo un día para amar.  
  
No comparte una reunión  
  
Más le gusta la canción  
  
Que comprometa su pensar"  
  
"Todavía no pregunté, ¿te quedarás?  
  
Temo mucho la respuesta, de un ¡Jamás!  
  
La prefiero compartida,  
  
Antes de vaciar mi vida..  
  
No es perfecta, mas se acerca  
  
A lo que yo  
  
Simplemente soñé".. /***/  
  
-¡¡Increíble!!! ¡¡Es el!! (Se decía Harry sorprendido).. ¡¡¡Su voz es en inconfundible!!!..No pensé que Draco tuviera gusto por la música... No cabe duda de que tiene un lado sensible que no le conocía.. (Después de todo, no se mostraba tan malo como en la escuela, siempre respaldado por sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle que gozaban haciéndole la vida imposible a todos)  
  
Unos pasos apurados se aproximaban. Su madre regresaba muy espantada, SE LE PODIA VER EN EL ROSTRO. Por lo APRETADO que llevaba el vestido tenía una forma graciosa de caminar; muy ceñido de la cintura hasta las rodillas.. Se le figuró a Morticia Addams; Seguramente iba a tocar la puerta, así que se hizo a un lado para no estorbarle y se espantara de haber tropezado con.. ¡¡NADA!!  
  
-(TOC, TOC) ¡¡¡Draco, hijo, Ábreme!!! ..  
  
-¿Qué sucede madre? (Le contestó desde adentro)  
  
-¡Por favor te lo pido! No cantes aquí, Tu padre podría escucharte.. ¡¡Ya sabes que no le gusta!! No dudaría un segundo en venir a molestarte. Sé prudente.  
  
-Descuida, el no vendrá hasta el sábado, saldrá por unos asuntos pendientes, me lo dijo.. Madre, no quiero ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo..  
  
-Esta bien Draco, si algo se te ofrece, ya sabes a dónde encontrarme.. ¡Ah! Necesito tu opinión; algo referente a la cena, en cuanto te sientas mejor ¿Podríamos hablar?  
  
-Seguro.. Yo te busco; ahora, si no te importa.. (Su madre se retiró muy afligida, conocía la perfección a su retoño, algo le pasaba, pero si no quería hablar con ella, le daría espacio, intimidad)  
  
-Te veo después hijo..  
  
Harry se llevó una impresión muy distinta de su madre. En los mundiales de Quiddith llevaba cara de pocos amigos, y renegaba por cualquier cosa. En cambio, esta ves, se veía más tranquila y amorosa con su hijo. Pensándolo bien, pudiera ser, que todo lo que el sabía o creía saber, a cerca de la familia de Draco, era completamente distinto. -No cabe duda de que las apariencias engañan, es de sabios cambiar de opinión.Cuando perdió de vista a la señora, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Ahora era su turno de llamar a la puerta.  
  
-¡¡¡Madre!!! Ya te dije que ¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!!  
  
-Draco, soy yo.. (¡¡¡ES HARRY!!! corrió presuroso a abrir la puerta)  
  
-Pensé que ya no vendrías, (Estaba muy deprimido por eso) hace más de dos horas que te fuiste. Ya estaba pensando, que en realidad habías cometido la estupidez de olvidar las instrucciones que te di.. Y también en como hacerte la vida imposible cuando regresáramos a la escuela; Pero pasa, no quiero que nadie se entere de que estás aquí.. Todavía. Aquí las paredes oyen..  
  
-Así que según tú, estabas urdiendo un plan para fastidiarme la existencia en el colegio.. No lo creo, lo que escuché hace unos momentos, difiere de lo que acabas de decir. Debo reconocer que no lo haces mal, ¡¡¡tienes un gran talento!!! (El rubio se puso rojo)  
  
-Hace.. ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?  
  
-Tal vez.. ¿Se puede saber dónde escondiste el piano? No lo veo por ningún lado, está bien que tienes una habitación muy amplia, pero un objeto de semejantes dimensiones, no desaparece así como así.. ¿Lo escondiste en algún lugar? ¿Un hechizo de invisibilidad?  
  
-¡¡¡Eso no te importa, son asuntos personales!!! (Draco cruzó los brazos)  
  
-"Con que ocultándole cosas a tu padre" eres un chico muuuy malo. No es bueno mentir.. ¿lo sabías?  
  
-Creo que el hecho de que "hoy", tengamos un negocio en común; no te da el derecho de meterte en lo que no te importa. Mi vida personal, es muy mía, y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue la gana. (A Draco no le gustaba que la gente se diera cuenta de sus debilidades) -No necesito que alguien me diga lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, ya estoy bastante grandecito como para que alguien, como tu..  
  
-Tienes razón (Harry Lo interrumpió) -Tu vida debe importarme "un soberano bledo", yo no vine aquí para discutir de cosas insignificantes.. Y ya que estamos hablando de intereses mutuos; empecemos de una buena vez. Yo ya di el primer paso. ¿Cuándo comenzarás a realizar la pócima? (Harry habló fuerte)  
  
-Ven, déjame mostrarte algo, es conveniente que las veas.  
  
Se dirigieron hasta un armario de roble. En la primera división, se encontraban varias botellitas de cristal pequeñas, con el color de la tapa diferente para evitar confusiones. Todas estaban bien etiquetadas, y así de simple vista pudo leer algunas de ellas: Muira Pauma, Guarana, Spirulina, Artemisia abrotanum, Cinnamonum zeylandicum.. ¡Qué palabras más raras! Sonaban muy peligrosas. En los anaqueles bajos, se encontraban más cajas con nombres en diferentes idiomas, y algunas con un dibujo muy singular; una calavera negra con un puñal atravesándole el cráneo. Muchos libros y una maceta de la cual salía una flor morada "muy rara" que tenía dientes afiliadísimos; parecía que no le gustaba la luz; se balanceaba de un lado para el otro soltando mordidas al aire. Draco lo cerró rápidamente, su vista estaba curioseando más de lo permitido.  
  
-¡¡Bonita mascota tienes ahí!! ¡¡¡UN CUARTO ENCANTADOR!!! Cualquier chico estaría deseoso de tener uno igual.. Apuesto a que todo es mercancía de contrabando, ilegal.. ¿Exactamente que cosa querías que viera? ¿Tus pertenencias siniestras, o algo mucho más interesante? (Dijo Harry)  
  
-Las viste.. Las diminutas botellas; con ellas voy a trabajar. Es todo lo que necesito por el momento, las traje del sótano, donde mi padre guarda sus más preciosas colecciones. Puse un hechizo imitador, por si se le ocurriera llegar inesperadamente y se diera cuenta de los faltantes. Son mas de cinco hierbas las que necesitaré, son muy delicadas, debo ser muy preciso a la hora de mezclarlas; cualquier falla, y estamos fritos..  
  
-¡¡Guau!! ¿Tan peligrosa es? No me lo hubiera imaginado.. No cabe duda de que me falta conocer aún mucho sobre el mundo mágico. O en este caso, Artes oscuras.. Tú debes ser todo un experto ¿no? Tienes un maestro en tu padre.  
  
-Así es.. Y no creas que eso es todo, todavía me faltan los elementos "más importantes", por ejemplo.. Necesitaré un poco de tu sangre, algo de tu cabello, pero de cuando.. Eras hombre.. es el único inconveniente ¿Crees poder conseguirlo?  
  
-Trataré, aunque lo veo un poco difícil; lo que traje conmigo no me servirá. A ver como me las arreglo. ¿Qué más hay que conseguir?  
  
-Esos ingredientes los necesitaré a mitad de poción, tienes desde el próximo Domingo y hasta el martes. Si fallas, todo habrá fracasado. Una cosa más.. Necesitaré sangre de un chico; ve pensando quien puede proporcionártela. Debe ser de tu entera confianza, alguien que sea muy especial para ti. (Que más quisiera serlo yo para ti Harry)  
  
-Alguien especial.. ¿Puedo preguntar por que?  
  
-No me lo preguntes a mí, eso lo que dice el libro.. Toma échale un vistazo, aunque eso es lo menos importante, mejor lee lo que he subrayado en rojo. Se lo arrojó directamente a sus manos, por primera vez, desde su desgracia, podía mirarlo de cerca. Leyó las partes que Draco le había indicado..  
  
AFRODISÍACOS * ¿Cómo definir un afrodisíaco? Digamos que es cualquier sustancia o actividad que aguijonea el deseo amoroso. El vínculo entre la comida y el goce sensual es lo primero que aprendemos al nacer...... Los afrodisíacos son el puente entre la gula y la lujuria (Creo que eso me pasó con Ron. pensó Harry) Es necesario anunciar ahora, a pecho abierto y antes que el lector siga perdiendo su tiempo en estas páginas, que el único afrodisíaco verdaderamente infalible es el "amor". Nada logra detener la pasión encendida de dos personas enamoradas. Pero el amor, como la suerte, llega cuando no lo llaman, nos instala en la confusión y se esfuma como niebla cuando intentamos retenerlo. Desde el punto de vista de su valor estimulante es, por lo tanto, lujo de unos cuantos afortunados, pero inalcanzable para quienes no han sido heridos por su dardo. Esto nos lleva al segundo afrodisíaco más poderoso: la variedad. La variedad renueva el ardor amoroso una y otra vez. Eso explica la poligamia y la infidelidad, ambas....... agotadoras....... (Su vista se dirigió al tercer capítulo) FEROMONAS: LA CLAVE DE LA ATRACCIÓN SEXUAL ** El poder del olfato es indiscutible, tal como lo testifica la multimillonaria industria del perfume. ¿Pero es posible que los seres humanos se vean influenciados por las llamadas "feromonas"?. Hasta 1980, solo se conocía la existencia de feromonas animales. Las hembras emiten "atrayentes" (lo que provoca el acercamiento para la cópula del macho de la misma especie). En 1986 se demostró por primera vez la existencia de feromonas humanas, en una investigación que llevó sus años y fue encabezada por la famosísima bruja Cutler Winnifred. Proporcionaron como prueba que las mujeres y los hombres emitían feromonas a la atmósfera, y mostraron que las feromonas extraídas podían ser congeladas durante un año, descongeladas, y aplicadas en el labio superior de las mujeres para imitar algunos de los efectos feromonales encontrados en la naturaleza. (Siguiente capítulo, Harry quería devorarlo por completo) LA VERDADERA REACCIÓN QUÍMICA ENTRE LOS SEXOS *** ¿Quien no ha dicho alguna vez? "es una cuestión de piel"...... O "¿hay química entre nosotros"? Pues bien, hoy se sabe que el cuerpo de un hombre segrega a través del sudor una reacción que tendría efectos insospechables: Las mujeres que tienen relaciones sexuales al menos una vez a la semana, estimulan al máximo la producción química que, supuestamente, funciona por medio del sentido del olfato. "La parte emocionante es el efecto que tenemos unos en otros", dice la Bruja Cutler. Según los nuevos estudios de Cutler, las mujeres se ven afectadas tanto por las feromonas masculinas como por las de otras mujeres. Las mujeres con ciclos menstruales inusualmente largos o cortos, consiguen ciclos más cercanos al promedio después de inhalar regularmente la esencia masculina (descripta como un compuesto formado por sudor, hormonas y olores naturales del cuerpo). Para graficarlo Cutler dice: "Caminen por un vestuario de hombres, ese es el olor"... Las mujeres en contacto con la esencia "femenina" de otra mujer, menstrúan al mismo tiempo después de algunos meses, confirmando un fenómeno largamente observado (síndrome del dormitorio)  
  
-No, no puede ser.. ¡¡¡Qué dice este otro capítulo!!!  
  
LAS FEROMONAS AUMENTAN EL COMPORTAMIENTO SEXUAL EN LAS MUJERES. **** En experimentos con el método "doblemente a ciegas" nueve brujas recibieron un placebo y once la "esencia femenina" frotada en el labio superior bajo la nariz tres veces a la semana, durante 14 semanas. Se registró un aumento sustancial y significativo estadísticamente, en la tendencia a mostrar comportamiento sexual semanal en el grupo de las chicas que habían recibido feromonas, y no así en el grupo placebo.  
  
La esencia femenina aumenta el deseo para el contacto sexual haciendo que las receptoras sean más receptivas y atractivas sexualmente a sus parejas masculinas. (Harry estaba como ido, no podía creer todo lo que estaba leyendo, demasiada información, pensaba)  
  
-Draco, tu.. ¿tu ya has leído el libro, quiero decir, todo el capítulo? (Esperanzado en que no lo hubiera hecho en su totalidad)  
  
-¡¡¡Completamente!!! No se me escapó ni una sola palabra (Draco gozaba haciendo sufrir a Harry de una manera divertida) -Pero espera a que llegues a la parte de efectos secundarios, se pondrá mejor todavía. Rápidamente buscó el final del capítulo, al cual se refería el Rubio.  
  
"Dentro de los efectos secundarios causados por la conversión, se encuentran el presentar todos los cambios que representa el tener un cuerpo distinto al original. Si se ha transformado en un hombre, por la noche, tendrá sueños muy húmedos como inicio de una sexualidad plena. Si se ha transformado en una mujer se presentará la denominada menstruación, (Ver capítulo 43) seguida de un ligero dolor abdominal (No en todos los casos, si el dolor es intenso consulte a su bruja o mago especialista) Si se vive por un tiempo prolongado, largo, con la transformación, corre el riesgo de permanecer con su nueva figura para siempre y bla bla bla bla.. Ya no quiso seguir leyendo más, solo se estaba deprimiendo.  
  
Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía lo incómodo, todo lo que representaba y lo que las mujeres tenían que soportar cada mes. Todas sin excepción, decían lo molesto que era el tener el período. Claro que lo había escuchado por casualidad, una ocasión en que platicaban Parvatti y Padma.. -Ojalá el libro se equivoque, Dios, no quiero pasar también por eso ¡¡QUE HORROR!!..  
  
-Eso es todo lo que te espera Harry, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.. (Pero sí en tu corazón)  
  
-Y ¿Ahora que? (Preguntó Harry)  
  
-¿Qué, de qué? (Le contestó Draco)  
  
-Ya sé que todo ese asunto de la poción, durará quince días ¿Qué voy a hacer yo mientras tanto? ¿Cuál será mi labor?  
  
-Tomarás clases, y yo seré tu maestro.. (Y que clase alumna tendré..) (YOM YOM)  
  
-¡¡¡¿WHAT???!!! ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
-Clases de etiqueta por supuesto. Aprenderás a conducirte correctamente.. La manera de hablar, de vestirte, de comportarte en el comedor.. Por decirte algunos ejemplos. Mi padre aprecia mucho estas cualidades, seguramente te observará durante todo el tiempo que dure la dichosa reunión. Tratará de buscarte algún defecto y así tener armas en contra de los dos.  
  
-¿Estás insinuando que mi vocabulario es arrabalero? ¿O que me la paso erutando cuando estoy comiendo, como ésos amigotes tuyos de Crabbe y Goyle? par de cerdos incultos.. Me estás subestimando Draco, no tendré los lujos a los cuales estás acostumbrado, pero sé comportarme.. A la tierra que fueres, has lo que vieres.. Otro dicho Muggle.  
  
-Harry, ¿sabes que clase de cubierto puedes elegir, para degustar un delicioso Marisco? Para cortar tartas, para servir legumbres, para los caracoles, pescado, carnes.. ¿Sabes como tomar la copa del vino?  
  
-Pues con la mano..  
  
-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso.. Serías un comediante venido a menos.  
  
-Está bien; No.. no, no lo sé..  
  
-¡¡¡Pues entonces deja de hacer bromas estúpidas y guarda silencio!!! Mira, traje también unas zapatillas de mi madre para que aprendas a caminar con tacón alto, en realidad muy alto.. ¿De qué número muggle calzas?  
  
-Calzo del 8 ½, bueno, eso era antes de.. (PRESUMIDO pensó Draco) -Ahora mi pié es mucho más pequeño.  
  
-Déjame verlos.. ¡¡¡Que hermosos y sensuales pies tienes!!! Y muy suaves..  
  
-¡¡¡Vamos Draco, no estoy para juegos!!!  
  
-Mi madre utiliza 4 ½ Te quedan bastante grandes, pero eso puede remediarse.. ¡¡REDUCCIO!! (Los zapatos de ajustaron a los de Harry, y un 2 ½ apareció en la tapa de la suela) -Listo, tienes un pie diminuto. Ahora.. levántate, trata de dar unos cuántos pasos para ver que tal andas de equilibrio.. Le obedeció, pero comenzó a tambalearse de un lado para el otro; estuvo a punto de caer, pero de logró detener del dosel de la cama.  
  
-¡¡¡Pareces una abuela artrítica!!! ¡Enderézate!, te estás jorobando.. No, no.. Camina más sensual ¡¡¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO MAL!!!  
  
-¡¡NO ES TAN FACIL DRACO!! Hazlo tú si te crees tan bueno.. (Le aventó los zapatos en su cara)  
  
-Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.. Parece que le pides permiso a tu pie izquierdo para mover el derecho. Habrá que practicar más..Un pequeño reloj mágico marcó la hora, 10:30 PM, la noche ya había caído, Draco observó que Harry parecía cansado.. -Creo que es suficiente por hoy ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-¡¡¡Tanta que hasta podría comerme un hipogrifo!!!  
  
-¡¡¡MALDITO ANIMAL!!! Todavía no se me olvida lo que me hizo, tampoco olvido que lo dejaste escapar.. ¡Quién sabe que clase de hechizo habrás hecho! ¡¡No me trago eso de que se liberó a sí mismo!!  
  
-¡¡¡¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que yo tuve algo que ver?!!! (Molesto)  
  
-¡¡¿Y quien más si no tú, pudo haberle ayudado a escapar?!! Y todo por ayudar a ese estúpido e imbécil gigante analfabeta.. Remedo de profesor..  
  
-¡¡¡HAGRID NO ES NINGUN IMBECIL!!! ¡¡Cuida bien tu lengua cuando te refieras a el, no voy a permitir que lo insultes MALFOY!! ¡¡¡Te lo advierto!!! Por que soy capaz de.. (Metió la mano a su capa, tratando de buscar su varita)  
  
-¿Me estás amenazando.. POTTER? (Se puso en guardia)  
  
-Tómalo como quieras. (La mantenía prisionera entre sus dedos)  
  
No era momento para batirse en duelo, por que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos, y menos a Harry, quien se encontraba en "territorio enemigo" Así que Draco, haciendo uso de una paciencia que no se imaginó tener a esas alturas, pensó mejor las cosas.  
  
-No tiene caso que peleemos por asuntos que ya pasaron. Necesitamos cooperar el uno con el otro si queremos salir bien librados. Te propongo una tregua.. Nos concentraremos única y exclusivamente al asunto que nos atañe, fuera comentarios hirientes acerca de los amigos y los familiares. Y cuando todo haya vuelto a la "normalidad" entonces.. Será otra historia ¿De acuerdo? (Le extendió la mano)  
  
-Está bien, acepto.. Una tregua temporal. Me parece un trato justo. Correspondió dándole la mano también; para DRACO fue como un torrente de energía que le traspasó la piel y le nubló sus cinco sentidos. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba en plan de paz, y se sentían tan bien.  
  
-Asunto.. arreglado. ¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah ya! En que estábamos muertos de cansancio y hambre. Yo ceno siempre con mi madre, no puedo desairarla. Esperaré a que tú cenes (Con un movimiento de varita, apareció una bandeja con muchos bocadillos que se miraban bastante apetecibles y algunas bebidas gaseosas) -No es la gran cosa, pero te calmará el hambre. Sírvete hasta que llenes y en cuanto termines, colócate tu capa de invisibilidad, me acompañarás al comedor.. Es para que te vayas familiarizando con el terreno, y no te tomen por sorpresa, También podrás conocer más de cerca de mi madre. (Oye, me tratas como aun sirviente)  
  
-¿Estabas enterado de mi capa?  
  
-Harry, "casi" todo el mundo lo sabe.. Por mi parte, lo supe aquel día en Hosmeade, recuérdalo. Cuando le fui con la noticia al profesor Snape. Te escapaste de un buen castigo.. (Claro, si eres el chico favorito de Dumbledore)  
  
- Si lo recuerdo, fue muy divertido llenarte de barro (CHISMOSO) En fin.. Gracias por la comida.. Tiene buena cara...... Mmmm ¡¡¡está delicioso!!! (Habló con la boca llena y DRACO PUSO CARA DE FUCHI) -¡Que diferencia! Con los Dursley parecía recluso. Prácticamente, sobrevivía a pan y agua.  
  
-Ha de ser un martirio vivir con ellos; y más con ese primo tuyo que parece globo terráqueo. Habla con Dumbledore y dile que no quieres estar ahí. Puedes mantenerte tu solo. Tienes una cámara en Gringotts, tendrás una vida holgada y sin preocupaciones.  
  
-Por lo visto sabes muchas cosas de mí ¿Tan importante soy que has gastado tu valioso tiempo en estarme investigando? Ya hasta me estás dando miedo (Mas importante de lo que te imaginas, Harry)  
  
-A los enemigos, hay que mantenerlos cerca, saber cada paso que dan, sus puntos débiles. Así es más fácil destruirlos. Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi padre y tienen mucha razón sus palabras.  
  
-"Enemigos".. ¿Te parece que tú y yo seamos enemigos Draco? ¿Realmente, ese será nuestro destino? ¿Odiarnos? ¿Incluso llegar a matarnos?  
  
-¿Has terminado ya Harry? Recuerda que debo alcanzar a mi madre..  
  
Draco rehuyó la pregunta que le hizo Harry. Se había dejado llevar por la alegría de tenerlo cerca, pero. Se estaba metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos. Para su padre Lucius, Potter era el enemigo público número uno. Al cual debía odiar con todas su fuerzas. Para eso de había estado entrenando desde que había tenido uso de razón.. Todos los días tenía cesiones de duelo, pociones y hechizos con su padre, y aprendía "artes" que solo los magos oscuros, en especial los mortífagos, podían y tenían que saber de arriba a bajo. Le costó mucho trabajo y muchas heridas en su cuerpo el perfeccionarlas. Aún así su padre parecía no tener lleno en su afán de convertirlo en un arma letal.  
  
******FLASH BACK******  
  
-Hijo mío, todos éstos entrenamientos que estamos realizando, son para que en un futuro no muy lejano, te sirvan de ayuda. Debemos estar preparados para cuando nuestro Lord regrese. Uniremos todas nuestras fuerzas y nadie podrá vencernos... ¡¡¡¡Seremos un ejército invisible!!! Es por eso que te he metido en Hogwarts, de buenas fuentes sabemos que Harry Potter, el mocoso quien siendo un bebé revertió el hechizo del "Aveda Kedavra" y que confinó a nuestro señor tenebroso a medio existir; asistirá a su primer año de escuela. Y tú Drak, debes hacerle la vida imposible, debes humillarlo, y en cuanto te sea posible, ¡¡¡MATARLO!!! No, espera, eso no.. Debo confesar que me sería muy grato para mí y me sentiría orgulloso de que lo hicieras, pero ese honor no nos corresponde.. Potter es de mi lord, solo el puede aniquilarlo. Pero tenemos la puerta abierta para hacer que su vida no sea todo color de rosa. La ventaja que tenemos es que el muy estúpido ni siquiera sabe que es un mago.. jajajaja ¿Te das cuenta Drak? Le llevas años de ventaja..  
  
-¡¡¡Si padre.. Aún no lo conozco y ya lo ODIO!!! Haré todo lo que esté de mi parte, te doy mi palabra. Deseará no haber nacido...  
  
-Ese es mi hijo, un representante digno de apellidarse MALFOY..  
  
****** FIN FLASH BACK******  
  
-Listo Draco.. Podemos irnos (Harry ya se había colocado la capa) ¡¡¡Hey!!! Te estoy hablando..  
  
-¡AH! Sí, si, vamos. Discúlpame, no te escuché, estaba distraído.. -Ven sígueme, es por aquí. Harry, quiero que te mantengas en absoluto silencio, veas lo que veas, y oigas lo que oigas, ¡¡¡Be quiet!!! No quiero despertar sospechas.  
  
-Mi boca será una tumba..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
En la madriguera se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad. A pesar de la sugerencia de Ron, todavía no habían decidido tomar la iniciativa de avisarle a "Hagrid" Aunque fuera un "profesor" en Hogwarts, (Aunque auspiciado por Dumbledore) El semi gigante no era tan bueno con la varita debido a que injustamente lo habían expulsado del colegio, gracias a la cizaña que había salido de la boca de Tom, mejor conocido como "Voldemort". No tenía la suficiente práctica, y eso lo ponía en desventaja ante un posible ataque; su estatura y fuerza eran las únicas armas con las que contaba. Fred, George, Ron y Hermione, discutían a cerca de las posibilidades, de los pros, los contras, y al poner todo en la balanza, resultaba que llevaban todas las de perder. Como irse a la guerra sin fusil.  
  
-No, creo que lo más conveniente es descartar a Hagrid, digo, no es una varita de nardo como para que lo podamos esconder tan fácilmente si pensamos traerlo a casa, sus movimientos son muy torpes y bruscos, llamaría fácilmente la atención.. Necesitamos a alguien de bolsillo, que pueda pasar desapercibido. (Fred)  
  
-Mmmm entonces.. ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Dobby? ¡¡¡Estoy seguro de que aceptaría de inmediato! Harry lo liberó, no se podría negar.. Además, los elfos tienen mucho poder mágico.. (Ron)  
  
-¡¡¡Cierto!!! ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!  
  
-Hermione, "no siempre puedes tener las respuestas a todo" (A Geroge le reventaba que la chica se quisiera hacer la importante)  
  
-¡Es una muy buena idea! habrá que mandarle una lechuza a Hogwarts, ¿Pig está en condiciones de volar?  
  
-Si Fred, le hace falta estirar las alas, y esta es una buena oportunidad.. ¡¡¡Le escribiré de inmediato!!! Lo citaré en el ático.  
  
-¿A quién el escribirás Ron? (Ginny había salido de su mini, auto exilio, y los había alcanzado en la sala)  
  
-¡¡¡Le escribiré a quien NO TE IMPORTA!!! Ya vuelvo chicos, no me tardo.. (Subió a su cuarto)  
  
-Ginny, perdónalo, todavía está sentido por lo ocurrido, pero verás que pronto se le bajará el mal humor.  
  
-Eso espero Herm, creo que goza insultándome.. ¿Y.. Harry?  
  
-Bueno, verás..  
  
-¡¡¡Se fue de la casa, eso fue lo que pasó!!! (George le soltó la noticia sin miramientos)  
  
-¡¡¡SE FUE!!!! ¿ADONDE? (Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca)  
  
-Muy buena pregunta.. Pero desafortunadamente no sabemos la respuesta (Fred)  
  
-¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡YO SOY LA CULPABLE!!! ¡¡¡LA UNICA!!! Debe haberle dolido mucho lo que le dije hace unas horas; pero fue lo que me salió del corazón en esos momentos. No fue mi intención herirlo.  
  
-Lamento decirlo, pero sí.. Aunque ahora, más que nunca, debemos estar unidos, Harry nos necesitará y debemos estar enteros para el, los arrepentimientos, y rencores deben desaparecer.. -Vamos a solucionar esto, tengo fe y confianza en que lo vamos a lograr. (Hermione)  
  
DE PRONTO.. ¡¡ZUMMS!!! ¡¡¡PASS!!! (Ruidos en la chimenea)  
  
-¡¡¡NIÑOS HEMOS LLEGADOO!!! (Los padres y "alguien más" habían arribado a casa)  
  
¡¡¡POR MI MADRE!!! (Fred)  
  
¡¡¡ POR MI TIA!!! (Geroge)  
  
¡¡¡ POR MI ABUELA!!!(Ginny)  
  
¡¡¡NO LA AMUELA!!! (Hermione)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Draco y Harry encapuchado, estaban ya en el comedor. Narcisa había llegado apenas minutos antes y lo esperaba con ansias para cenar. Como Lucius no estaba en la casa, se había tomado la libertad de pedirle a sus elfos que le prepararan el platillo que tanto le gustaba a su hijo. Un platillo sencillo, ¡¡pero con mucha carne!! Al padre no le gustaba, decía que era comida sucia, por que le daba asco pensar que estaba masticando a un animal muerto y tan superticioso que era, le parecía de mala suerte y presagiaba funestas muertes. Así pues, al no estar presente, llevarían mejor las cosas, y hablarían abiertamente. Harry se dedicó a deambular por toda la estancia, mirando aquí y allá mientras Draco comía sus alimentos, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para no perder detalle de la platica entre madre e hijo.  
  
-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa Draco.. Se me ocurrió apenas unos minutos antes.  
  
-Madre, fue una magnífica idea; te lo agradezco... ¡¡¡EXQUISITO!!!  
  
-No tienes por qué, ya sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño. Solo espero que tu padre no se entere de esto, se pondría como un energúmeno.. Ya me parece que lo estoy viendo. Haría trabajar horas extras a la servidumbre lavando minuciosamente cada plato, o se compraría toda una bajilla nueva.  
  
-Si no lo dices tú, tampoco lo haré yo, será otro de nuestros tantos secretos.. Uno más a la lista. (Draco sonrió, dejó ver toda su hermosa dentadura blanca)  
  
-Parece que estás de buen humor, hace rato me parecía que estabas triste; me preocupaste cuando me pediste que te dejara solo.  
  
-Sí, estaba algo triste, pero eso ya pasó, ahora me encuentro de mejor ánimo.  
  
-¿Dominique tiene que ver con esos cambios tan repentinos? (¡¡¡Dominique!!! La supuesta prometida de Draco.. El ojiverde se acercó y se puso detrás de el, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? ) El rubio, se dijo así mismo que tenía que empezar a dejar salir parte de sus sentimientos, poco a poco; darle a entender a Harry ciertas cosas, mas no muchas.  
  
-Sí, ella tiene mucho que ver con que hoy me sienta muy feliz (¡¡¡ZAS!!! Duro golpe al confundido corazón de Harry) Cuando me tocaste a la puerta, pensaba que ella no iba a venir, hacía más de dos horas que le había mandado una lechuza, para que me confirmara su asistencia, y no había recibido su contestación; pero en cuanto me dejaste solo, un rayo de luz iluminó mi rostro.. Ella vendrá. ¡¡¡Tengo tantas ganas de que la conozcas!!! Es un amor de niña, dulce, inteligente, valiente.. (Harry sintió como un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y un calor le recorrió el pecho)  
  
-No cabe duda de que ahora sí te llegó el amor verdadero, y me da mucho gusto por ti.. Mereces amar y ser amado. Si la gente se diera cuenta del maravilloso ser humano que eres. Pero la gente siempre juzga sin saber, sin conocerte.. Mucho tiene que ver con tu padre; siempre tan frío, tan calculador. Yo se que tu comportamiento altanero en la escuela es para que tu padre no sospeche. Me gustaría mucho que dejaras de fingir, y que fueras tú mismo.. Y que te cambiaras de casa.. ¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA QUE SEAS UN SLYTHERIN!!! Solo por que tu padre lo fue.. Hijo no tienes por qué seguir sus pasos. Sé que lo haces por mí pero..  
  
-Mamá (Que tierno se le escuchaba decirle así) a mi tampoco me gusta representar el papel de malo en el colegio, pero tengo mis propios motivos; no es conveniente que te los exponga en estos momentos, pero te juro que muy pronto van a acabar nuestras penas, solo me falta un año, ¡¡¡UN AÑO!!! 365 días. Si hemos aguantado 12 años, unos días más no afectará. Paciencia.. Recuérdalo. (Harry tuvo lástima, aunque el nunca hubiera tenido la fortuna de tener a sus padres, Draco al menos la tenía a ella y ella a El. Al recordar la soledad en la que se encontraba, no pudo retener que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla)  
  
-Un año más y habremos salido de éste infierno.. Seremos pobres.. PERO FELICES, ¿VERDAD?  
  
-Si mamá, Muy felices.. (Draco escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban detrás suyo, hacia fuera del comedor, de inmediato se levantó) Madre.. ¡¡¡Olvidé un experimento en mi habitación, tengo que ir a revisarlo!!! Discúlpame pero no voy a poder terminar la cena..  
  
-Draco.. ¡¡¡TENEMOS UNA PLATICA PENDIENTEEEE!!!  
  
-¡¡¡MAÑANA PLATICAREMOS DE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!!! (Draco salió presuroso, los pasos delante de el se habían convertido en carrera)  
  
-¡¡HARRY!!! (Trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible) ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Quieres dejar de correr por favor? (Los pasos fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente) ¿Por qué saliste del comedor tan repentinamente? (Sólo había silencio) Háblame.. O al menos déjame verte (El ojiverde deslizó la capucha de su cabeza) -¿Qué te sucedió? Oye, espera.. ¿ESTAS LLORANDO?  
  
-¡¡¡Déjame!!! No es nada, estoy un poco sentimental, es todo.. (Se limpió las lágrimas con su túnica)  
  
-Mírame a los ojos Harry (Le levantó la barbilla con su mano) -¿Te molestó algo que dije? Si es así, te pido una disculpa..  
  
-No, no me molestó nada de lo que dijiste, al contrario, tus palabras me parecieron muy sinceras.. Sólo que.. Te envidio Draco. En verdad que sí.  
  
-¿¡¡ME ENVIDIAS??!! ¿Por qué? (Draco alzó su ceja)  
  
-A pesar de los problemas que tienes con tu padre; tienes una madre que te apoya y que te quiere, en cambio yo.. Yo no tengo una madre ni un padre que me consuele, nadie.. nadie..  
  
-Tienes a la sangre sucia de Granger, perdón a Granger y a los Weasley.. Creo que también a Dumbledore y Hagrid. Se nota que te tienen en gran estima. (Trataba de darle consuelo)  
  
-Si, pero no es lo mismo.. Sabes a que me refiero. Hay veces en que me hubiera gustado no haber sido un mago, si no un simple Muggle. Mis padres seguirían vivos y ese.. ¡¡¡MALDITO DE VOLDEMORT!!! No existiría para mí. Iría a una escuela normal, iría de día de campo.. ¡¡A la playa!!! Conocer el mar.. (No pudo sostenerle la mirada y le dio la espalda) Draco tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que ahí estaba el, con los brazos y el corazón abierto para recibirlo en cuanto el quisiera, pero no podía; No, era demasiado pronto..  
  
-Siento mucho haberte arruinado la cena.. se veía muy rico.  
  
-Puedo pedir que lleven un poco a la habitación, así nos acompañamos ¿Te parece?  
  
-Por mí no te preocupes, si aún tienes apetito, adelante. A mí se me fue el hambre.  
  
-No me gusta comer solo.. Aunque sea... Acompáñame.. Con...... (Draco ya no podía dejar de mirar esos labios que lo invitaban a pecar, se fue acercando poco a poco, y Harry retrocediendo hasta topar de espaldas contra la pared del corredor. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir sus respectivos alientos. El corazón del rubio latía a todo lo que daba, bastaba con acercarse un poco más para probar la miel de los labios de Harry. Por su lado, éste se decía a sí mismo que eran la feromonas de la poción las que le hacían sentirse excitado y deseoso de besarlo, Ginny le había dicho los efectos que podrían causarle.. ¡¡¡LAS PRIMERAS HORAS TENDRAS MUCHAS GANAS¡¡¡ ¡¡¡CONFORME PASEN LOS DIAS TE TRANQUILIZARAS!!! Y no hacía mucho tiempo que la había ingerido.. Aparte no sentía lo mismo que con Ron, era muy distinto. El aroma de la loción de Draco le estaba volviendo loco...  
  
-¡¡¡CONTRALATE HARRY!!! ¡¡¡ES DRACO MALFOY QUIEN TIENES EN FRENTE!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN HOMBRE¡¡¡ Pero otra vocecita le decía, estás equivocada, si, equivocada.. ¡¡¡Ahora eres una chica!!! Es normal que te sientas atraída por un hombre.. ¡¡¡Y QUE EJEMPLAR!!! ¡¡¡AL DIABLO CON MI CONCIENCIA!!! Tengo enormes ganas de hacerlo.. Si lo hago me arrepentiré, pero si no lo hago, de igual manera lo haré.. Es tan varonil.. tan.. tan.. Terminó por reducir la distancia y hundió sus labios con los del rubio, que no supo como reaccionar al principio, pero al ver que Harry había dado el primer paso, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas. Draco se sentía en el cielo.. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que las manecillas de los relojes pararan para nunca más caminar. Sus bocas se estaban fundiendo en un beso largo y apasionado, Harry le rodeó el cuellos con sus brazos y con una pierna lo envolvió (Como Ron jejeje) Fue el acabose para el rubio platinado.. Su miembro comenzó a despertar, y ya tenía un bulto bastante grande en medio de sus pantalones. Por su parte se decía: ¡¡VAS DEMASIADO APRISA!!! ¡¡¡SI LO QUIERES DEBES ESPERAR HASTA QUE EL SEPA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO Y NO POR UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO!!! Así que rompió el beso, jadeante y EXCITADISIMO.  
  
-¡¡HA.. HARRY! Espera un poco..  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!! Yo.. la poción.. ¡¡¡Me produce muchas cosas, no sé como controlarlas!!!  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, lo sé.. No tienes la culpa de tus impulsos. Casi me asfixias, está bien que quieras todo conmigo por que soy irresistible jejeje, pero no es para tanto (¡¡¡QUE BESOOOO, DIOS!!! Podría morir aquí mismo) -Bien.. Creo que.. es hora de ir a dormir, ¿no te parece?  
  
-Sí, si.. Hora de dormir.. Es lo más conveniente.  
  
Sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Draco. Los dos aún iban respirando acaloradamente. Harry tenía el corazón a mil por hora.. Se había desconocido por completo, había olvidado todo, absolutamente todo y se había entregado. Luego le vino a la cabeza Ginny.. Si ella hubiera completado su plan.. Seguramente hubiera terminado acostándose con ella por el efecto tan fuerte que tenía la poción. Entonces no solo decía amarlo, si no también lo deseaba con locura. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Draco no le hubiera insultado por su atrevimiento. ¡¡¡Hasta parecía que lo había disfrutado tanto como el!!! No por nada lo había abrazado y estrujado.. ¡Que labios tan dulces! Besaba realmente bien.. Y ojalá no fuera la primera y única vez (TRANQUILIZATE) De igual manera había sentido el miembro de Draco, por encima del pantalón, luchando por salir. Una idea loca se le metió en la cabeza.. El ser mujer, después de todo tenía sus ventajas. "El orgulloso Slytherin, se había dado un beso de película con el Gryffindor Harry Potter" ¡¡¡ESTO ESTABA DE LOCOS!!! Entraron a la habitación..  
  
-Y.. ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré yo?  
  
-Pues.. ¿A dónde más? ¡¡¡En mi cama por supuesto!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿CONTIGO?!!!! (Harry se asustó)  
  
-No puedo darte otra alcoba, por que te descubrirían..¡¡¡No te asustes, he puesto un hechizo en caso de que alguien quiera a aparecerse sin permiso; en especial mi padre!!! Haré aparecer otra cama, yo dormiré ahí. Cada quien en su lugar. Iré a la habitación de mi madre para prestarte ropa de dormir, esa no que traes puesta no te queda nada bien..  
  
-Me la prestó Hermione.  
  
-Se nota.. Muy mal gusto para vestirse, aún para ir a dormir...Mientras tanto, vete poniendo cómoda.. Dominique.. Debo empezar a llamarte así. Hay que hacerles pensar que todo es real. Y que nos amamos con locura y pasión desmedida jajajaja (Draco reía de una manera sincera y le agradó a Harry)  
  
-Está bien.. Drakito  
  
- Nooo, tampoco me digas de esa manera. Me siento muy estúpido.  
  
-Tú lo dijiste, yo no..  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?  
  
-Nada, nada.. (Que bueno que aún no entiende las bromas Muggles jejeje)  
  
-Ya vuelvo, no tardaré.  
  
Cuando Harry se quedó a solas, recordó las palabras que Narcisa, su madre había dicho en el comedor. El hecho de que tuviera que fingir que era una persona cruel y sin sentimientos. Y eso de que.. "Solo faltaba un año y sus sufrimientos terminarían" ¿Acaso tenía pensado huir con su madre? ¿Abandonar a Lucius? Luego estaba lo de los objetos Muggles en su cuarto.. Y lo más importante.. Una chica dulce, fuerte, valiente... Lo había dicho tan seguro de sí mismo que parecía realmente convencido de que la amaba.. A Dominique por supuesto. ¡¡¡Pero el iba a ser ella!!! Todo estaba enredado y tendría que averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Su estancia, tendría un doble provecho. ¡¡¡La cantidad de cosas que les iba a contar a los chicos cuando se reencontraran!!! Eso sí, implicaría una fuerte reprimenda de parte de sus amigos cuando se enteraran que estuvo viviendo con Malfoy. Lo del beso se lo guardaría, no lo entenderían.. ¡¡¡RON!! ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Estarían todos desesperados intentando encontrarlo?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Molly, Bill y Arthur Weasley se encontraban parados en medio de la sala, observando la reacción que habían tenido los muchachos al verles llegar. ¡¡¡CON LOS OJOS DESORBITADOS POR LA IMPRESIÓN!!! ¡Con la boca tan abierta, que fácilmente podía entrar y salir un mosca sin mayor dificultad!  
  
-¡¡¡Por su manera de observarnos, pudiera jurar que han visto un monstruo!!! (Dijo el padre)  
  
-¿Acaso no les da gusto vernos? ¡¡Que recibimiento más frío!! (Molly los veía de reojo, como intuyendo algo) -¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Hicieron alguna travesura durante nuestra ausencia? .. ¡¡¡ PERO NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO ESTATUAS, SALUDEN A SU HERMANO, QUE NO LO VEN TODOS LOS DIAS!!! Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y tirarse a los brazos de Bill.  
  
-¡¡¡Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido!!! Me has hecho mucha falta.. (Dijo sollozando)  
  
-Yo también te he extrañado pequeña.. ¡¡¡Te has convertido en toda una señorita muy hermosa!!!  
  
-Favor que me haces, pero parece que eres el único que lo ha notado.. (No podía haberse quedado callada O_o)  
  
-Fred, Geroge, se les ve muy bien, Ya mis padres me han platicado que les ha ido estupendamente con su tienda de bromas.. Ya decía yo que algún día todas esas travesuras les iban a servir para algo provechoso. Muchas felicidades.  
  
-Ahh, favor que nos haces.. Tienes que verla.. ¡¡¡ESTA SENSACIONAL!!! Te daremos un tour gratis. Solo por tratarse de ti y te haremos descuentos especiales, en la compra de algo más jeje (Fred)  
  
-Tenemos algo que revolucionará el mercado de las Bromas. Y si Zonco no se pone en alerta; tendrá que cerrar sus puertas definitivamente. Se ha estado quejando ante el ministerio de que le hemos robado clientela y ha exigido que nos cambien de lugar; pero no se le va hacer. Solo pederá mas tiempo, y dinero. (George)  
  
-¡Vaya! Son de cuidado gemelos.. ¡¡Hermione!! Que bueno que estás aquí. Espero que el cuarteto dinámico no te haya causado problemas. Me da gusto que hayas estado cuidándolos, Mamá y Papá esperaban encontrar la casa de cabeza, pero al juzgar por las apariencias, salió sana y salva.  
  
-Descuida, se han portado increíblemente bien.. (Si superan...)  
  
-¿Y dónde está el revoltoso de Ron? No lo veo por aquí.. Ah y hablando de.. Aquí viene.. (Ron no se había dado cuenta del arribo de sus familiares) -Listo, ya la he mandado.. Dobby no tardará en aparecerse... ¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡BILL!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!!!  
  
-Por qué te sorprende.. ¿Esta es nuestra caso no? ¡Algún día teníamos que volver! .. Por las reacciones que han tenido al vernos, sospecho que algo no anda del todo bien.. ¡¡¡EXPLIQUENME!!! (La madre de Ron, si que tenía un sexto sentido bien desarrollado)  
  
-Na.. nada ha pasado mamá, es solo que.. ¡¡¡No esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto!!! Con lo del problema de Bill, y por lo alarmados que los vimos, supusimos que demorarían más.. ¡¡¡Hermano!!! Gusto de tenerte en casa otra vez.. ¿Te quedarás algunos días? ¿Te dieron vacaciones en Gringotts?  
  
-Son demasiadas preguntas para un solo día; Su hermano está agotado y necesita descansar.. Ron, Bill dormirá en tu habitación. (Dijo Arthur) Espero que hayas tenido la delicadeza de asearla en nuestra ausencia como te lo pedimos.. ¿O no lo hiciste?  
  
-Este.. Hay.. Hay algunos papeles fuera de su lugar, pero.. no es nada de importancia.. (¿Por que siempre debo tener compañía en mi cuarto?)  
  
-Bien, es hora de que todos vayamos a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo.. Niñas suban ya.. Niños, todos a sus habitaciones (La madre siempre los organizaba) Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles, faltan pocos días para el inicio de clases y no quiero que el tiempo se nos venga encima..  
  
¿Está Harry con ustedes? (Preguntó de improviso el Sr. Arthur)  
  
-No.. no, no.. ¿Por qué lo pregunta señor Weasley? (Preguntó una nerviosa Hermione)  
  
-Por que ahí viene su lechuza, y solo llega cuando Harry está en casa.. (Hedwig, venía aterrizando muy lentamente, hasta que finalizó su vuelo deteniéndose en la mesa de la cocina, Ginny iba a tomarla, pero Ron la apartó de un empujón)  
  
-¿Trae noticias de Harry? (Molly)  
  
-No, a la mejor la dejó venir por que... ¡¡¡Por que sus tíos no han de querer verla por ahí!!! Ya saben que les molesta que la lechuza haga demasiado escándalo.. Aquí podrá volar a sus anchas... Y hay, hay mas espacio..  
  
-Pobrecito chico. Habrá que invitarlo a venir aunque sea unos días.. ¡¡¡El pobre ha de estar muerto de Hambre!!! MAÑANA MISMO LE ENVIARE UNOS PASTELILLOS. (Noooo, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo) -A dormir todos.. Basta de platica por hoy..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **  
  
Draco le había llevado unos camisones a Harry para que pudiera dormir más cómodo. Su madre acostumbraba a usar seda fina, transparente y muy sugerente. Cuando el ojiverde las vió, no pudo ocultar sentir pena ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir con eso? Aunque, viéndolas bien.. Eran realmente lindas; la que más le había llamado la atención, era un verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, aunque dejaban al descubierto la mayor parte de las piernas y el busto.. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¡¡¡PERO POR SUPUESTO!!!  
  
-Draco.. En verdad te lo agradezco, solo que.. Prefiero dormir con el pijama de Hermione, hace un poco de frío y, bueno..  
  
-No, has estado con ella todo el día, ya debe estar sucia. Ahora que si necesitas calor.. Hay muchas maneras de. remediarlo. (No, no otra ves.. No te acerques Draco..) Harry, al ver su proximidad, tomó la bata e inmediatamente se metió al tocador, y cerró (Aunque no serviría de nada si Draco quisiera entrar, un simple hechizo y la abriría) -No, no, aunque me atraiga, debo controlarme. ¿Cómo se supone que debo ponerme esto?...... Después de luchar por algunos minutos, se la pudo colocar. ¡¡¡ ES MUY ATREVIDO!!! Ni piense que voy a salir con esto, como si nada.. ¡DRACOOO!  
  
-¡Qué pasa! (El chico estaba muerto de la risa, aunque disimuló su voz)  
  
-¡¡¡No puedo salir con esto encima!!! Para mi gusto está demasiado escotado y muy corto..  
  
-Entonces, ¡¡QUITATELO!! (Más risitas ahogadas)  
  
-¡¡¡ESO QUISIERAS!!! Mejor.. Hagamos algo. Has que la luz se vaya, y yo me escurriré directo a la cama.. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Esta bien, como tú digas.. 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡¡¡LISTO!!! ¡¡¡YA PUEDES SALIR!!! (Harry abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, el objetivo estaba a escasos metros, lo iba a lograr.. ¡¡Y SE HIZO LA LUZ!!) Dio un grito que resonó por toda la habitación, se quedó helado sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, y Draco, por supuesto que no le quitó los ojos de encima, y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si el espectáculo era realmente maravilloso. Bella, sensual, erótica, exótica.. ¡Un monumento!  
  
-¡¡¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!!! ¡¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO!!! Y en vista de que lo peor había pasado, se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama muy molesto y se tapó hasta las orejas. -¡BUENAS NOCHES!  
  
-Buenas noches.. Dominique.. (Jajajajaja) -Me encanta cuando reacciona de esa manera, tan inocente.. (Y tal y como lo había prometido, apareció un a cama de buen tamaño, le dio la espaldas a Harry, y comenzó a quitarse muy delicadamente la ropa. La curiosidad mataba al ojiverde; Podía escuchar claramente como caían las prendas al suelo. Muy disimuladamente, sacó un ojo por debajo de la sábana. Lo que vió lo dejó sin aliento. Unas espaldas bien formadas y musculosas en forma de "v" y una cintura muy delicada.. Cuando la trusa cayó al suelo, unos glúteos redondos y duros aparecieron.. -¡¡GUAU!! Pero si el chico está buenísimo.. (¡¡¡CONTROLATE!!!) Cuando Draco se iba a dar la vuelta, Harry se volvió a tapar sus puros y castos ojos (jiji)  
  
-Esto sí que no podría soportarlo.. No, no, eso no.. Estoy violando su intimidad..Una ves que se hubiere desnudado, se envolvió en las sábanas, y el cuarto quedó en penumbras..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Hayyyy, parecía que nunca iba a terminar éste capítulo ( pero lo conseguí. Para la realización tuve que tomar algunas cosas prestadas.. Los símbolos delante de las palabras les darán la explicación.  
  
* Es un fragmento de una canción de Raphael (No me se el nombre del autor jejejeje)  
  
/***/ Esta canción la he escuchado con Mijares y se llama "El breve espacio" (Estaba medio nostálgica y no lo pude evitar ( no recuerdo el nombre del autor)  
  
*/**/***/**** Los tomé de una página que se llama Sexología.com (Modifiqué algunas cosillas para la historia) Está muy interesante, se las recomiendo.  
  
Estoy un poco de prisa, Muxas gracias a los que han dejado Revs. DAKUU, con respecto a lo que dices de los puntos.. No sé que pase, cuando subo los capítulos a la página desparecen como por arte de magia y a veces aparecen de menos ( ¿Estará Voldemort detrás de todo? (¡¡Huy que mello!!)  
  
Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo... CIAOO 


	7. ¡Hechizo Mortal!

"Dormir contigo  
  
Es el camino más directo al paraíso..  
  
Sentir que sueñas  
  
Mientras te beso y las manos te acaricio" *  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Hechizo Mortal  
  
Muy de mañanita; en la madriguera, todo era un verdadero caos.. Para no perder costumbre, a todos se les había hecho tarde. Gritos histéricos de la señora Weasley diciendo que tenían que desayunar e ir al callejón Diagon de inmediato; subía y bajaba las escaleras a cada momento -Aunque nadie parecía hacerle caso- El señor Arthur, con la túnica a medio vestir, tomándose un café en la cocina y leyendo un ejemplar de "El Profeta" y que en su primera plana decía: ¡EDREDONES ESTRANGULAN MUGGLES!.. Ginny y Hermione, debatían en lo que se pondrían para ese día, y como todas las chicas, nada parecía complacerles, ellas eran las que más escándalo hacían, ¡sus voces se escuchaban por todas partes!  
  
-¡ESTA BLUSA NO ME GUSTA! ¡EL PANTALON ME QUEDA MUY AJUSTADO! ¡ME VEO MUY GORDA CON ESTA FALDA!  
  
Los gemelos tenían las negras intenciones de no bañarse.. "Hay que economizar agua" decían a su madre, que no dejaba de decirles cosas como: ¡SON UNOS SUCIOS! ¡YO NUNCA LES HE DADO ESE EJEMPLO! Y Bla bla bla. Los únicos que parecían estar tranquilos y fuera del caos matinal, eran Ron y Billy, quienes seguían dentro del cuarto. El chico, acababa de salir del sanitario; miró hacia donde estaba su hermano acostado, mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, y unas ojeras pronunciadas, de varios días sin poder dormir bien; se le notaba muy pensativo, característica muy rara en él, por que siempre estaba alegre y de buen humor.  
  
-Bill, ¿Qué sucede? te veo algo preocupado.. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Giró hacia donde estaba Ron.  
  
-Suceden muchas cosas hermano; Muchas, muchas cosas en realidad..  
  
-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata? -Ron miró ciertas dudas en el rostro de Bill. -Claro, que si me estoy metiendo en cosas que.. si no quieres decírmelo.. Estás en todo tu derecho... Tal vez pienses que soy muy joven y no entiendo algunas cosas, pero siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien.  
  
-De hecho, tengo que decírselo a todos; y claro que no pienso que eres demasiado joven como para no entender, sólo que no es fácil.. Cuando mamá y papá de enteraron.. Creo que se sintieron defraudados, aunque después de expresarles mi manera de sentir, me ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional. Eso me hizo recuperar mi fe; ¡Se han portado muy bien conmigo! ¡NO SE COMO VOY A PAGARLES!  
  
Bill se sentó sobre la cama, y buscó sus zapatos, al no sentirlos a la mano, se agachó para mirar por debajo, aunque lo que sus manos alcanzaron, no fue precisamente lo que estaba buscando.  
  
-¿Y esto? (La esclava de Harry)- ¿Qué hace aquí en tu habitación? -Ron se puso transparente.  
  
-Eh, bien, sucede que.. Ha.. Harry.. (¡Piensa en alguna excusa rápido!)  
  
-¿El ha estado aquí verdad? Si mal no recuerdo, ayer por la noche lo negaron rotundamente. Incluso Hermione, de quien tengo un buen concepto.  
  
-¡ES UN REGALO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Entre todos se lo hemos comprado.. Lo había extraviado.. Gracias por encontrarla, llevaba varios días buscándola -Se lo quitó de las manos y lo guardó en un cajón.  
  
-Su cumple años ya pasó y por lo que he llegado a conocer a Harry, no es de las personas a las que les guste ésta clase de regalitos tan costosos.. De haber tenido tu cuarto en orden, y dado una pequeña barridita, no me hubiera enterado de.. "LA SORPRESA" Ron, te recuerdo que somos hermanos, puedes confiar en mí.. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? (Le regresó la pregunta)  
  
-No, no no,.. No ha sucedido nada, todo está muy bien.. -Aunque lo nervioso no se le quitaba, Bill por supuesto lo conocía a la perfección; le estaba mintiendo.  
  
-Yo voy a ser honesto contigo, y quiero que tú lo seas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Voy a contarte lo que me sucede, sin omitir absolutamente nada. Y espero, que al abrirme contigo, tú sigas mi ejemplo. Debemos tenernos confianza, y comunicación principalmente, es la base.  
  
Ron se quedó callado.. Realmente tenía ganas de saber el por qué de su arribo a casa, así, tan precipitadamente. Por otro lado había jurado no decirle a nadie lo que había ocurrido con el ojiverde. Aunque.. Bill era un estupendo mago, amigo.. ¡Y ADEMAS ERA SU HERMANO! Podría ayudarlos a encontrar una solución. También podría contarle lo que a últimas fechas le estaba sucediendo con Harry; aunque le diera una reprimenda del tamaño del mundo.  
  
-Está bien, te diré lo que ha pasado.... ¡¡PERO PROMETE QUE NO SE LO DIRAS A MAMA Y PAPA! Es un asunto muy delicado. Podríamos poner en juego el futuro de Ginny, incluso el trabajo de nuestro padre.. Y.. ¡MI FELICIDAD!  
  
-¿Tan grave es? -Bill empezó a preocuparse.  
  
-Sí ¡Muy grave!.. (Se dejó caer en su cama)  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Harry comenzó a despertarse muy lentamente. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos por completo, se incorporó e Inspeccionó hasta el más mínimo rincón del cuarto.. no había sido un sueño después de todo. Estaba en la Habitación del chico más codiciado de Slytherin y el más odiado por los Gryffindors.. Encontró al lado de su cama, una mesita con un delicioso desayuno. Pan tostado, huevos con tocino, jugo de calabaza, y pan blanco con chispas de chocolate, todavía a buena temperatura.  
  
-¡Mmm, huele delicioso! ...... -Acomodado por un lado de su plato, dos sobres, uno blanco y otro.... ¡MUY PARECIDO AL DE SU AMOR SECRETO! Iba a tomarlo cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.  
  
-Una lechuza llegó muy temprano, muy escandalosa por cierto. Traté de espantarla para que se fuera y lo único que recibí fue un picotazo de su parte..  
  
Draco ya se encontraba bañado y vestido, se veía tan sexy con el cabello mojado y alborotado, llevaba pantalones negros (Su color favorito) una chamarra de piel negra, y una camisa de seda blanca.  
  
-Estabas profundamente dormida, ni siquiera te diste cuenta.. ¡QUE MANERA DE DORMIR! Pensé que nunca te ibas a despertar.. -Fue por eso que se me ocurrió ponerte la comida junto a ti, a ver si con el aroma, lograba arrancarte de los brazos de Morfeo. Parece que tuve éxito ¡La comida hace verdaderos milagros!  
  
-Yo.. Lo siento, supongo que estaba tan cansado, que no me di cuenta... Gracias por el desayuno.. Y.. Y ¿Cómo hizo la lechuza para poder entrar a la mansión? -Lo dijo con temor, no quería que Draco se diera cuenta de que se trataba.  
  
-Tenemos un detector de lechuzas, Si el ave no trae objetos peligrosos, o malas intenciones, puede pasar tranquilamente. De lo contrario, se desintegraría Ipso facto.. ¿Ingenioso no crees? Tenemos todo fríamente calculado. Los planes diabólicos de mi padre, algunas veces resultan provechosos.  
  
-Pero.. ¡Se supone que nadie sabe donde me encuentro!  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que las lechuzas tienen la obligación de encontrar al destinatario hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. No sé por qué te parece extraño... Sólo espero que no venga tan seguido.. No es conveniente; puede ser interceptada y la información utilizada en nuestra contra. Te aconsejo que le contestes a esa persona que te escribió y le digas que por un tiempo no podrás recibir sus cartas. (Lo que en realidad quería saber, era lo que el pensaba acerca de sus poemas y pensamientos de amor)  
  
-Tienes razón, es muy arriesgado.. Eh, ¿Podrías prestarme una lechuza? Hedwig está en la madriguera.. ¡Y quiero mandar respuesta inmediata! (Le urgía saber más acerca de esa persona, era una buena oportunidad de poder entablar una "amistad" por principio de cuentas) Draco sonrió ligeramente. Había conseguido llamar la atención del chico con sus cartas.  
  
-Bajaré a desayunar con mi madre, espera hasta que regrese. Mientras puedes leer a gusto tu correspondencia. El sobre blanco es la invitación para la cena.. Es una muestra. Espero que te guste. Bien, trataré de no tardarme. Cuando vuelva, te contarte algo que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba.. ¡Ah, olvidaba lo más importante! Puse algo de ropa de mujer en el armario, no puedes estar todo el día con esa batita.. Nos vemos.  
  
Le mandó un beso y Harry se puso de mil colores... ¡SE ESTABA TOMANDO DEMASIADAS ATRIBUCIONES! En cuanto el rubio salió de la habitación, abrió rápidamente el sobre color paja.. Efectivamente, tal y como lo había pensado era de.. ¿tal ves Cho? Tal ves. Para no perder la costumbre, una exquisita caligrafía lo recibió..  
  
Tienes los labios encendidos, puedo verlos cuando doy contigo, en la escalera  
  
Y me tengo que aguantar, ¡Con las ganas que tengo! Para no soltarte el cuello  
  
¡QUE PELIGRO!  
  
Hay amores caprichosos, hay amores clandestinos.. ¡Y hay amores imposibles como el mío!  
  
Se que no me ves, y ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¡De que soy una persona que te desea!  
  
Me gusta imaginar ¡Que te traigo de cabeza! Mientras lleno con tu nombre las libretas.  
  
Hay amores a la carta, hay amores a cuchillo..  
  
¡Y HAY AMORES A LAS BRASAS COMO EL MIO!  
  
Yo por ti, ¡Cambiaría el rumbo habitual, con que gira el mundo!  
  
Yo por ti, ¡Cambiaría de gustos, de gestos, de "sexo" y de religión!  
  
Yo por ti ¡Me acostumbraría a perder! ¡Juro que lo haría!  
  
Yo por ti ¡Cambiaría de nombre, de ropa, de amigos!.. ¡Dormiría a tus pies!  
  
Seguiría tu sombra noche y día, buscando encontrar, lo que otras tiran  
  
Nunca pediría nada, puesto que todos lo sabrían, ¡Solo tú y yo!.. ¡Ya basta no hay mentiras!  
  
¡Hay amores que te matan! ¡Hay amores que te salvan!  
  
¡Y HAY AMORES QUE TE ARRANCAN EL SENTIDO!  
  
TE AMO HARRY POTTER.. ¡TU AMOR SECRETO!  
  
Breve, pero sustanciosa.. Su corazón se sentía maravillado al leer esas notas tan cargadas de amor. ¿Cómo era posible, que siendo tan insignificante, pudiera despertar esa clase de sentimientos hacia otra persona? ¡Alguien capaz de dejar todo de lado, sólo por estar a su lado! .. ¡HARRY POTTER, estaba haciendo "suspirar" a alguien! ¿No era maravilloso? Se sentía.. ¡TAN BIEN! Llevó la carta hasta su nariz, tratando de encontrar algún aroma, pero fue en vano. Luego, acarició con sus manos aquel pedazo de papel..  
  
-¡La tuvo en sus manos; la escribió sólo para mí! .. Plasmó delicadamente sus pensamientos, cuidando de no correr la tinta a la hora de escribirla.. ¡Ahhhhhh! (suspiró)  
  
-¡TENGO QUE CONOCERTE! No se como, pero lo haré, en cuanto todo esto finalice. Pero, ¿Y si ya te conozco? ¿Y si eres tu? (Refiriéndose a Cho) -No dudaría ni un instante en robarte un beso.. -Besar esos labios tan sensuales, ¡tan deseados desde la primera vez que te ví! .. -Debe ser todo un placer, un placer como el que sentí al besar a Draco.. ¡PARA! Otra ves con la misma cantaleta.. ¿UN PLACER BESAR A DRACO? -Si, si, bien que lo sabes (de vuelta la vocecita metiche) -Recuerda que hasta pensaste en volver a repetirlo; Vamos, no te hagas "la" que no sabe.  
  
-Te encantó sentir sus brazos en tu cuerpo, sentir su lengua "jugueteando" dentro de tu boca. Esas manos que empezaban a explorarte más allá de tu imaginación. Si el buen mozo no hubiera roto el encanto tan abruptamente.. ¡HUBIERAN TERMINADO ACOSTANDOSE!  
  
-¡Noooooo, eso no es verdad! (Gritó Harry como si estuviera hablando con otra persona) -¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD! No puedes engañarte a ti misma; estabas deseándolo, como a nadie más.. El chico está bien armado, lo notaste al sentir como se abultaba su pene dentro del pantalón; ahora que si no me crees.. Hay una manera de comprobarlo, sin arriesgarte demasiado. Tienes una poderosa arma en tu poder, a unos cuántos metros de distancia; Tómala y sal de dudas.  
  
-¡LOS PUPILENTES! - (¡EN HORA BUENA HARRY! Diste en el clavo)..  
  
-Pero, no, no sé si sea buena idea hacerlo.. ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¿Acaso el se tentó el corazón para darte a poner esa minúscula y ridícula batita de noche? ¿No verdad? .. Ahora es tu turno, sácale jugo al precioso regalo que te dio Missy..  
  
Una sonrisa pícara y maléfica se dibujó en la cara de Harry. Se paró rápidamente de la cama y buscó dentro de las bolsas de su túnica. Ahí estaban, esperando ser usados de inmediato.  
  
-¡Ahora si me las pagas Draco! ¡NI CUENTA TE DARAS DE QUE VIOLARE TU INTIMIDAD!  
  
En un dos por tres se los colocó, obviamente nada sucedió, ya que no había cuerpos delante de el para observar. Después, se aproximó al armario y sustrajo un par de jeans azules, tenis y una sudadera roja. Incluso había unos Brasieres blancos tipo Bikini y pantaletas de hilo dental..  
  
-¡Eres un pervertido Draco! Aunque el detalle le pareció gracioso (Después de todo había tenido la delicadeza de conseguirle ropa "Muggle" adecuada)  
  
Un ruido en su estómago, indicó que necesitaba alimentarse de inmediato y que el desayuno le esperaba impaciente. ¡Comió con todas las ganas del mundo! Lo disfrutó ampliamente, tranquilo, sin prisa. Después de unos minutos, el delicioso manjar había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra..  
  
-¡Ah que bien me siento! ¡Barriga llena, corazón contento! Ahora lo único que falta, es darme una buena ducha, que bastante falta me hace. Pero antes.. Le daré un vistazo a la invitación. (Harry leyó en voz alta)  
  
-La honorable familia Malfoy, tiene le gusto de invitar a usted y a su apreciable familia, a la cena de gala que tendrá lugar.. bla, bla, bla, bla ¡Me fastidian todos estos formulismos superfluos! Es muy elegante; eso ni dudarlo. Buen papel, buena tinta, ¡MALAS COMPAÑIAS! Pobre de ti Draco, teniendo siempre que guardar las apariencias.. (Será mejor que me apresure, necesito asearme)  
  
Con ropa en mano, entró al baño. La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de admirarlo en todo su esplendor. ¡Era muy hermoso! Todo de mármol blanco, perfectamente encerado. Una tina circular estilo jacuzzy. Toda la pared de ese lado tenía enormes y maravillosos espejos con su orilla bañada en oro y algunas plantas colgantes que le daban apariencia de un jardín.. -¡AGUA TIBIA! El vital líquido salió mágicamente por la pared y comenzó a llenarse. Tomó algunas botellitas que se encontraban cerca del lavamanos..  
  
-¡BURBUJAS AROMATICAS! Mmm huelen muy bien, extremadamente bien; ahora ya se por que Draco es irresistible...  
  
Dejó caer unas gotas en el vital líquido, y el agua comenzó a teñirse de verde. Cientos de burbujas comenzaron a elevarse hasta el techo del baño, algunas reventaban, otras no.. Y otras más, como si fueran un álbum de fotografías, mostraban a Draco en diferentes poses.. -¡GUAU! Eres un vanidoso de lo peor..  
  
Y hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma.. El chico acababa de entrar en la habitación, y al escuchar ruido en el baño dirigió sus pasos hacia ahí. Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero Harry no lo oyó, por el ruido del agua al caer. Abrió lentamente para curiosear.. Sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, El ojiverde, comenzó a quitarse la batita de noche; hasta quedar completamente desnudo.. ¡A Draco se le fue el aliento! Era un verdadero espectáculo lo que tenía en frente.. Con movimientos graciosos, Harry se metió por completo a la tina. Se veía tan sensual el chorro del agua corriendo por esa piel aún virgen.... ¡ERA DEMASIADA LA TENTACION! El cuarto comenzó a ponerse muy caliente.. ¿O ERA EL? Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a frotarse su miembro por encima del pantalón, se estaba excitando muchísimo, SU PENE demandaba salir de su prisión urgentemente; por lo que de inmediato le gusto. Y de arriba abajo comenzó a frotarlo, primero muy lentamente, después ya con la calentura encima, aceleró su ritmo.  
  
Comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos apenas audibles; el placer que sentía al masturbarse era riquísimo.. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que era su amado quien le acariciaba... Su mente echó a volar en cuestión de segundos. "Harry y el" estaban desnudos dentro de la tina, completamente llena de burbujas; se besaban como desesperados, Sus manos juguetonas empezaron a explorar el nuevo sexo del ojiverde; primero con un dedo, luego con dos.. Harry interrumpía el beso y decía: ¡DRACO! Mmmm no pares mi amor, estoy sintiendo delicioso, tienes unos dedos muy juguetones.. Luego la cosa cambiaba, El se sentaba al borde de la tina, en completa erección y con el pene cubierto de jabón, Harry metía su boca en el, y comenzaba a limpiarlo con la lengua, primero despacio, y luego.. Su gemido real aumentó de intensidad.  
  
Harry se alertó ante el ruido; por debajo de la puerta, observó una sombra en movimiento rápido. Se paró sobre la tina, tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Se fue aproximando, estaba por llegar (Y Draco por terminar) ¡ABRIO LA PUERTA DE UN GOLPE!  
  
-¡DRACO! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? (bien que sabía, pero quería hacerle pasar un rato de vergüenza al rubio) ¡POR QUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO!  
  
-Domi.. Dominique yo.. -Trató de taparse sus partes nobles, pero ¡OH SORPRESA! Los pupilentes del ojiverde entraron en acción.. -¡DIOS SANTO! (Pensó Harry, quien no le podía quitar la vista a Draco, era toda una bella visión).. El pene lampiño de Draco estaba erecto, y si sus cálculos a simple vista eran correctos, su miembro mediría de 18 a 22 cms.. -¡Un buen tamaño, muy parecido al mío! (HAY QUE DARLE CREDITO TAMBIEN A HARRY) Y su abdomen, marcado y bien trabajado. Sus piernas mostraban escaso bello, y los pectorales ¡HERMOSOS!  
  
-¡MALDICION DOMI, deja de mirarme de esa manera!! Ya hice el ridículo ¿Está bien?...... ¿DOMI? ¡DOMI! ¿Estás escuchándome? (Draco se subía la cremallera del pantalón)  
  
-Eh.. ¿Decías algo? (El chico seguía con la boca abierta, mirando hasta el más mínimo rincón insignificante del cuerpo del rubio)  
  
-¡Si no quitas esa cara estúpida enseguida, tendré que abofetearte para que entres en razón!  
  
-¡DRACO! Es que.. ¡TE VES TAN HERMOSO! (El chico abrió la boca por completo, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar) Y Harry había olvidado por completo todo.. Luego, reaccionó rápidamente.  
  
-Yo, ¡No quise decir exactamente eso! Quise decir..  
  
-¡No pensé que te gustara tanto ver a una persona masturbándose! Pequeña degenerada.. Aunque eres una degenerada muy hermosa.. Draco tampoco podía negar, que Harry, envuelto en la toalla se veía muy sugerente y listo para hacer el amor.  
  
-¡TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO DE BAÑARME! Y corrió a encerrarse al baño.. Lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de los pupilentes.. -¡DIOS MIO! ¡QUE BARBARO! Todavía no logro recuperarme de la impresión... ¡DE LO QUE ME ESTABA PERDIENDO! Es, es.. ¡ESTA QUE SE CAE DE ATRACTIVO! Con razón las chicas mueren por el, y no es para menos.. ¡ESA PANSY PARKINSON! Lo que habrá disfrutado con el.. ¡OYEEE HARRYYYY! Sigues pensando como una chica.. -¡POR QUE LO ERES! (Maldita voz entrometida, sal de mi cabeza) -Debo controlarme... Respira.. Así, así; inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.. De repente, sintió que algo líquido, viscoso y caliente corría por entre sus muslos; llevó su mano hasta ahí y..  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh! (Gritó fuerte)  
  
-¡DOMINIQUE! ¿SUCEDE ALGO? (Draco corrió hasta el baño y tocó como desesperado)- ¡CONTESTA!  
  
-¡DRACO! ¡LO DEL LIBRO! ¡ACABA DE SUCEDERME! (Contestó Harry desde adentro del baño)  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver el libro? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya comprendo! ¿Te ha sucedido.. lo que a las chicas?  
  
-¡Siiiiiii! ¡NO PUEDE SER! No, no, no, no.. ¡¿Por qué a miii?!  
  
-Menos mal que solo se trata de "eso" pensé que era otra cosa..  
  
-¡Y LO DICES ASI TAN FACIL! ¡Como se ve que no eres tú el del problema!!¿Ahora que hagooo?  
  
-Mi madre, tiene muchas de.. esas cosas, iré por algunas, no te muevas de aquí.. ¡Y ya deja de gritar!! Aunque haya puesto un hechizo insonoro, debemos tomar precauciones..  
  
-¡DATE PRISA!.. ¡Me urge que esa poción este terminada cuanto antes! (Susurró Harry)  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
A grandes rasgos, Ron puso al tanto a Bill sobre lo acontecido en la madriguera días atrás. La aventura de el con los gemelos por tratar de conseguir el libro, etc, etc.. Bill lo escuchó detenidamente, sin interrumpirlo. El pecoso supuso que estallaría en cólera contra Ginny, la principal causante de todo el embrollo, pero ni una sola palabra ofensiva salió de su boca. Al contrario se mostró muy comprensivo con ella, aunque le dolió como hermano, el saber que su hermanita consentida sufriera tanto por el desamor de Harry. Y la comprendía más de lo que Ron pensaba. El pecoso primero sentía la furia dentro de el, y luego razonaba. Aunque el mal carácter le venía de familia; sin ir muy lejos: Persy Weasley era un claro ejemplo; seguido por Charlie..  
  
-No tienes por qué ser tan duro con Ginny, Ron.. Te sorprendería saber, lo que uno es capaz de hacer cuando se está enamorado.  
  
-¿Hasta infringir leyes? ¡Poner en riesgo a toda la familia! ¿SE TE HACE POCO?  
  
-Mejor no hablemos de infracciones, que tú has roto bastantes (Ron quiso alegar respecto a eso, pero no salieron palabras de su boca).. -A lo que voy es que no estoy diciendo que Ginny haya hecho lo correcto. Pero el amor te ciega y no te deja ver más allá de tus narices. Te nubla la razón.. ¡En lo único que piensas es en la otra persona! Y se vuelve una obsesión cuando la otra parte no te corresponde. ¡Es horrible despertar cada mañana y sentirse despreciado y miserable!  
  
-Si, pero Ginny sabía perfectamente que Harry..  
  
-¿Se lo ha dicho abiertamente? (Bill interrumpió) ¿Harry le ha dicho a Ginny que solo le interesa como amiga?  
  
-Eh, bueno, no.. Pero de haber querido algo más serio con ella, ¡Por supuesto que se lo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo!  
  
-No hables por el Ron; quizás Harry es muy tímido como para abrirse ante ella.. -Nunca acabamos de conocer a la gente, que te quede bien claro eso..  
  
-Además a Harry le gusta Cho.. ¡AUNQUE ELLA NO LE CONVIENE TAMPOCO!  
  
-¿Y según tú? ¿Por qué no le conviene? (Bill analizaba cada palabra que Ron decía, meticulosamente)  
  
-Sólo le gusta por que es popular en el colegio.. Y por que es un magnífico capitán del equipo.. excelente amigo..Porque.. Es atractivo.... ¡LO QUE HARRY MERECE ES UNA PERSONA QUE LO QUIERA POR LO QUE ES! No por cosas materiales..  
  
-El sabrá que hacer con su vida Ron.. Y tu tendrás que aceptar, como su "amigo" que eres; a la persona que el elija como pareja, te guste o no...  
  
-Si, pero.. Ahora con lo de su problema.. Quien sabe si su vida vaya a ser igual..  
  
-Debe ser una experiencia horrible; Pero es un tipo muy valiente, saldrá del embrollo.  
  
-¡PERO NO SABEMOS A DONDE SE FUE! ¡PUDIERA ESTAR EN PELIGRO! ¡EN PODER DE.. QUIEN-TU-SABES! ..  
  
-Las malas noticias corren como reguero de pólvora; a estas alturas, si VOLDEMORT (Ron se estremeció al escuchar el nombre) lo hubiera lastimado, incluso matado, toda la comunidad mágica se hubiera enterado.. Tranquilízate, verás que muy pronto tendrás a Harry de vuelta sano y salvo.. Si el se fue solo, es por que sabe dónde buscar, y seguramente encontrará la salida.  
  
-Quisiera estar tan tranquilo como tú.. Pero no puedo, temo mucho por la integridad de Harry; como dice Hermione, ahora que es una chica, corre el doble de Peligro.  
  
-Ron, ¿te importa mucho Harry, no es cierto?  
  
-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡Que preguntas tan tontas haces!.. ¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! Es lógico..  
  
-Me estaba refiriendo a que si te importaba como.. ¿MAS QUE AMIGO? (Ron se quedó desarmado, ¿Por qué llegaba su hermano a esas conclusiones?)  
  
-Explícate Bill..  
  
-Antes que me pusieras al tanto, dijiste que temías por la seguridad de Ginny de papá y por TU FELICIDAD.. Te conozco perfectamente Ron, y sé que al decir "FELICIDAD", te estabas refiriendo a Harry.. Te siento celoso de GINNY y de la chica CHO..  
  
-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Es.. completamente absurdo lo que dices.. ¡A mi me gustan las mujeres!..  
  
-¡Harry lo es por el momento! Es lógico que te atraiga; pero aquí, el punto importante no es eso.. Sé sincero conmigo Ron.. Anda, sé que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.  
  
-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, TE LO DIRE! Por que si no se lo digo a alguien, ¡ME VOLVERE LOCO! (Ron explotó) -¡BESE A HARRY EN LA BOCA! Y si no es por que me detuvo, hubiera llegado a más con el.. Claro que lo hice cuando era una chica.. ¡QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!.. ¿Ves estas marcas en las manos? Es lo menos que me merezco por haberle faltado al respeto (Volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos) -Pero no pude contenerme..  
  
-¿Y como fue ese beso? Lujurioso, pasional, ¿DE AMOR? ¿Cómo reaccionó Harry?  
  
-¡POR LO VISTO QUIERES EL CHISME COMPLETO! Fue.. fue.... Yo puse lo mejor de mí en el.. Lo di con todo mi corazón.. Y el, bueno ella.. No se opuso, creo que también lo disfruto.  
  
-Comprendo que Harry haya reaccionado así.. y Tu ¿Estuviste Consiente de que "Harry era Harry" y no solo un cuerpo de mujer?  
  
-Digamos que fue la gota que derramó el baso.. ¡ESTOY LOCO BILL! Desde el beso no he podido apartarlo de mi mente ni un solo instante.. Ya hasta estoy dudando de mis preferencias sexuales..  
  
-Ron, eres muy valiente.. No cualquier chico revela esta clase de situaciones tan abiertamente como lo has hecho tú.  
  
-¿Valiente yo? ¿Por estar confundido? .. ¡Preferiría ser un cobarde!..  
  
-¡NI DE BROMA DIGAS ESO! A mí solo me trajo desgracias y sin sabores. De haber tenido el valor que acabas de demostrarme; mi vida no hubiera sido un infierno estos meses..  
  
(¡BILL Y RON! ¿QUE ESPERAN QUE NO BAJAN A DESAYUNAR? )  
  
-Mamá nos habla.. Y si no bajamos de inmediato, sufriremos las consecuencias. Ya sabes lo histérica que suele ser si no se le obedece de inmediato.  
  
-Bill, dime ¿A que te referías con lo del infierno que ha sido tu vida?..  
  
-Ha llegado el momento de hablarle a todos con la verdad; en el desayuno te enterarás del por qué estoy aquí.  
  
¡Biilllll, ROOON! ¡NO LOS VOY A ESTAR ESPERANDO TODO EL DIA!  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Pasó una larga hora.. Draco ya se encontraba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando que "Dominique" por fin se decidiera a salir del cuarto de Baño. -¡Por que tardaran tanto las chicas! ¡No es para tanto! -El clic del cerrojo de la puerta se movió, y el ojiverde, salió presentable. Se había hecho una coleta con el cabello. Se veía muy tierno e inocente con el peinado.  
  
-Pensé que te habrían lanzado el "Petrificus" ¿Siempre tardas tanto en arreglarte?  
  
-No sabía como.. Como colocarme "eso" bueno si, si sé como. Pero todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea. Me siento irritable, triste, alegre, ¡TODO JUNTO!  
  
-Supongo que debe ser normal.. Pronto pasará, quizás de tres a siete días, depende de cada organismo. Y como es tu primera vez, tal vez tengas un período irregular. Tal ves hoy mismo, si tienes suerte; en el mundo mágico todo puede suceder.  
  
-¡EL GINECOLOGO MALFOY! Doctor en casa.. ¡Muy oportuno! Se ve que sabes mucho acerca de las mujeres ¿no? Hombre de mundo.. Deberías hacerle la competencia a "San Mungo".  
  
-Ahórrate los comentarios mal intencionados; Alguien como yo, que se jacta de ser un activo sexual, debe saber "ciertas" cosas. No quiero que después me carguen milagritos y me salgan con la bromita de que voy a ser padre.. Hay que llevar las cuentas, si no, la chica podría resultar embarazada. Por ahora solo me gusta pasarla bien.. Disfrutar de mi juventud.. Cumplirle su sueño a alguna que otra chica.. Y también mis fantasías.  
  
-(Hay si, cumplir sueños y sus fantasías.. ¡Bah!) -Llevar las cuentas.. ¡ESO ESTA PASADO DE MODA DRACO! ¡Es más fácil ir a la farmacia a comprar condones! 98% de efectividad, 2% margen de error, y también puedes evitar enfermedades peligrosas y mortales.  
  
-¿Condones?  
  
-Olvídalo.. Por la cara de tonto que pusiste, puedo suponer, que no entendiste nada de lo que dije (¿Por qué una cosa tan sencilla no la sabe? Me desconcierta; a veces parece saber mucho de los Muggles y sus aficiones y de repente sale con esto..Seguramente no se protege con nada) -¡OUCH! Me están dando unos calambres en el vientre, ¡Que molestia!  
  
-Te prepararé una poción para aliviar tu dolor.. Domi, con respecto a lo que te dije en la mañana; sobre la idea que tuve mientras me duchaba.. ¿Estarás en condiciones de hablar? Lo digo por que te veo muy inquieta.  
  
-Déjame recostar un rato en la cama; tal vez eso me ayude un poco.. Ahora si.. Soy todo oídos.  
  
-Tendrás que conocer a mi madre antes del sábado...  
  
-¡NOO!  
  
-Sí..  
  
-¡NOOOO!  
  
-¡Que sí! Le he dicho que llegarás mañana por la noche.. ¡Y NO SABES LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTA!  
  
-¡Pero todavía no me siento preparado! ¡Faltan muchas cosas por aprender! Se va a dar cuenta Draco..  
  
-Todavía tenemos todo el día de hoy, y parte del de mañana. Tengo esperanzas de que aprendas rápido. A menos.. Que seas igual de distraída que en la clase de Snape. También lo hice por que no me gusta que te la pases encerrada como una criminal. Necesitas salir, tener tu propia habitación ahora que.. Ya sabes lo que se siente ser una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. (Las palabras de Draco eran muy ciertas. En el fondo no quería estar encerrado; bastante tiempo lo había estado con los Dursley)  
  
-Entonces, al mal paso darle prisa; hay que comenzar de inmediato......  
  
-También tengo una idea para la clase; Quiero que vayamos al lago, es un lugar muy relajado y muy hermoso. Sé que te va a gustar.. Me gusta frecuentarlo cuando me siento exaltado, enojado, o cuando me siento feliz. Sus aguas son un remanso de paz para mi espíritu. Ahí, haré aparecer las cosas que utilizaremos. No quiero cargar.  
  
Harry aprendía a cada momento, sobre la manera de ser de su anfitrión, y lo que estaba descubriendo le gustaba, y mucho. Aunque todavía quedaba el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, Draco era un Malfoy.  
  
-Trae contigo la capa, solo la utilizaremos para caminar por los corredores y más allá del jardín. Después viene el bosque; los árboles nos ocultarán. Además nadie se aparece por ahí, solo yo.. Y ahora tú. Toma, bébelo (Mientras platicaban, Draco le había preparado una infusión para aliviar su malestar) -Anda, no vengas con desconfianzas ahora.. Harry lo bebió de prisa e hizo una mueca de asco..  
  
-¡Sabía horrible! .. Pero bueno, la idea que tuviste, no me parece desagradable.. Un poco de aire fresco le caerá bien a mis pulmones... ¡OYE ESPERA UN MOMENTO!  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¡Tengo que contestar la carta!  
  
-¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado! voy por mi lechuza... Y, eh.. también por un poco de pergamino.  
  
Cuando Harry se quedó a solas, empezó a ser presa de los nervios ¿COMO EMPEZARIA LA CARTA? No tenía un destinatario fijo a quien dirigirse, era como escribirle a un fantasma. Camino de aquí para allá en busca de algunas respuestas para sus preguntas; pero la mente se le puso en blanco. También contaba el hecho de que estaba muy emocionado por lo del obsequio y quería darle las gracias por el detalle, aunque no quería parecer eufórico. ¡PERO SI LO ESTABA! ¿Entonces?  
  
-No pensé que escribir una pequeña carta costara tanto trabajo.. ¡PIENSA HARRY! ¡PIENSA!  
  
-¿Por fin utilizarás tu cerebro? (Draco entró en la habitación con un pequeño Halcón que se paseaba divertido por sus dedos)  
  
-No me hizo gracia tu comentario.. ¿¡No me digas que esa mini ave llevará mi carta!?  
  
-Dumon es mucho más eficiente y veloz, además todas mis lechuzas mensajeras han salido. Lo tomas o lo dejas.  
  
-Lo tomo..  
  
-Aquí está el pergamino (Le entregó uno muy distinto a los que generalmente usaba para escribirle) -No tardes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer durante el día.  
  
-Descuida, solo serán un par de líneas...  
  
Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, entinto la pluma y.. ¡MENTE EN BLANCO! -Concéntrate, piensa.. Imagina que tienes a Cho en frente de ti, escribe lo que siempre has querido decirle; anda anímate... Las ideas comenzaron a brotar una por una.  
  
A quien corresponda:  
  
Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por mandarme.  
  
-¡Noo! Eso se ve muy formal.. Intentaré esto:  
  
A mi amiga secreta:  
  
Quiero decirte que me siento feliz y muy afortunado....  
  
- ¡TAMPOCO! ¡Es inútil, no logro concentrarme! (Draco lo miraba de reojo) -No, no, no, así no puedo. Hasta que no regrese a la normalidad le escribiré. (Recogió las cosas y las metió en la bolsa de su túnica que colgaba de una silla)  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes escribir una simple carta? ¡Me decepcionas!  
  
-¡Es que no es cualquier carta! Es para.. Para "Alguien.. muy especial" no logro escribir lo que realmente quiero decirle. Necesito tiempo y privacidad.  
  
-Mm ya veo, Alguien muy especial.. (¡SOY ESPECIAL!) -Entonces, no se hable más del asunto; regresaré a Dumon a su jaula, cuando vuelva nos iremos.  
  
-Esta bien.. (Maldita sea, no pude hacerlo)  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Un tranquilo y sereno ambiente familiar se percibía en la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley. Molly era muy buena cocinera; hacía que todos se chuparan los dedos por lo delicioso de sus platillos. Fred y George parecían unos chiquillos maleducados, uno a otro se arrebataban la última rebanada del panqué que estaba sobre la mesa. La madre había tenido que aparecer una cuchara de madera para darle un buen golpe en la mano al que siguiera haciendo desorden. El señor Weasley se alistaba para partir pronto al trabajo; una lechuza le había entregado una carta del ministerio; se necesitaba urgentemente su presencia para aclarar lo de los "edredones ahorcadores" por lo que solo tomó su café y desapareció de inmediato. Ginny y Hermione parecían divertidas con el show de los gemelos, quienes hacían muecas grotescas con la boca, cada que su madre se daba vuelta. Ron, permanecía callado, al igual que Bill.. Cuando el recién llegado se percató de que todos habían finalizado su desayuno, se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Ejem, bien, necesito decirles algo importante ahora que estamos todos reunidos.. Sé que más de uno se preguntará el por qué del viaje tan repentino que tuvieron que hacer nuestros padres. Hay una historia detrás de todo esto. Pero antes de que les platique exactamente que pasó; quiero decirles que los amo. Y que pase lo que pase, siempre los tendré presentes.  
  
-Bill, hijo, ¿estas seguro? (Molly se acercó hacia el y le hizo un cariño con la mano en el cabello)  
  
-No te preocupes mamá, tarde o temprano se enterarán y que mejor que sea yo mismo el que se los diga; y no otra gente, que solo buscará crear conflicto... -Como les iba diciendo, mis padres tuvieron que ir en mi ayuda, porque.. Estuve a punto de ir a AZKABAN..  
  
-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Todos al mismo tiempo)  
  
-Sí, miren chicos; Yo.. Yo, tuve una pareja; y como todo en la vida, tuvimos nuestras diferencias; no estuvimos de acuerdo en algunas cosas; no tiene caso que las mencione aquí. Hace algunos días; nos enojamos fuertemente, al grado de llegar a los golpes.. Nos encontrábamos en el piso superior de la casa; Forcejeamos.. rodó por las escaleras.. ¡SE DIO UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA! Y.. Desafortunadamente..Murió. (Bill se veía muy acongojado)  
  
-¡Nooo! Pero.. ¿que pasó? (Ginny fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar, pues los demás se quedaron engarrotados)  
  
-Me detuvieron, y al identificarme, supieron de quien era hijo.. Papá y mamá fueron en mi ayuda; gracias a sus influencias quedé libre; aunque claro, tengo que esperar una audiencia para saber el veredicto final. Será dentro de algunos días.. Fue un accidente, así que seguramente saldré absuelto.  
  
-Esperemos que todo se arregle Bill, no soportaría.. Saber que te han mandado a prisión siendo inocente (George)  
  
-Tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros (Fred)  
  
-Siento mucho lo que te pasó, ahora comprendo la urgencia de nuestros padres para ir.. Saldrás absuelto; Espero que el jurado sea imparcial, y analice las cosas con la cabeza fría. (Ron)  
  
-Bill, no quiero que nada malo te pase, me moriría de tristeza (Ginny)  
  
-Descuida pequeña, todo saldría bien, tengo confianza en las leyes mágicas... Todavía tengo que darles otra noticia, esto es.. Más importante para mí; por que indirectamente los involucro. (¿Todavía hay más? Pensó Hermione)  
  
-Bill, si no estás en condiciones de hablar.. ¡Hay hijo! ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Descuida mamá, ya es momento de hablar con la verdad.... George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione.. Soy.. ¡Soy homosexual!  
  
Los gemelos fueron los primeros en protestar, lanzaron improperios por todo el lugar; rompieron y tiraron al suelo cuanta cosa se les cruzó en su camino. Al parecer, la buena disposición por darle apoyo a su hermano, había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.... Molly propinó una buena bofetada a cada uno por su actitud tan inmadura. Este acto, les molestó mucho y se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de asco a Bill, que ya esperaba una reacción así de su parte. Ginny, comenzó a llorar, Hermione, se acercó para consolarla, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y Ron.. Ron estaba pálido, petrificado; pero ahora comprendía por que le había dicho que era muy valiente al expresar sus sentimientos. Y la duda comenzó a hacerse presente ¿El también tenía esas tendencias? ¿Era homosexual como su hermano?  
  
Bill, se levantó de la silla, triste; pero se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. La parte más difícil había pasado. Dio un beso en la frente a su madre y resignado salió de la cocina, rumbo al jardín. A Molly le escurrían dos lágrimas por el rostro; le dolía el rechazo de sus demás hijos, pero ella era su madre y lucharía contra viento y marea para defenderlo. No le dijo nada, más tarde hablaría con el. Con ayuda de Hermione (Por que Ginny seguía en un mar de lágrimas) levantaron y repararon, con sus respectivas varitas, todo el desorden. Debido a los acontecimientos; Molly acababa de tomar la decisión de ir ella sola a comprar los útiles escolares.  
  
Ron, hasta entonces callado y ausente, corrió para alcanzarlo, ahora mas que nunca tenía que aclarar algunos puntos. A unos metros de llegar a su objetivo, fue interceptado por una lechuza muy inquieta, que le arrojó algo que parecía ser una carta. La abrió de inmediato, y a pesar de la mala ortografía, pudo darse cuenta que era.. ¡ERA DE DOBBY!  
  
eStImAdO sEñOr rOn AmIgO DeL SEÑoR jArRy pOtEr  
  
laMeNtO iNfOrMaRLe Que NO Me sErA PoSiBlE AyUdArLe  
  
AsUnToS mUy iMpOrTaNtEs cOn dUmBlEdORe  
  
No PuEdO DeCirLe MaS Lo sIenTo.  
  
-¡Rayos! ¡Nuestra última esperanza acaba de esfumarse! Así que tiene asuntos con Dumbledore; que se traerá entre manos.. -¡ELFO MALAGRADECIDO! Harry está en graves problemas y le da una puñalada por la espalda (Hizo bolas el papel y lo arrojó al suelo) -Aunque, si una puerta se cerró, otra puede abrirse.. si, pudiera ser...... ¡BIIL! ¡ESPERAA! Necesito hablar contigo..  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Harry y Draco, habían pasado sin mayores dificultades la reja que separaba el jardín, del lago. Aunque el ojiverde llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, el rubio prácticamente lo había obligado a vendarse los ojos, quería darle una sorpresa. Si alguna otra alma, lo hubiera visto caminar por ahí, hubiera pensado que el chico estaba loco. Con un brazo estirado en el vacío, como si estuviera agarrando algo con mucha fuerza y hablando solo.  
  
-Draco.. ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos? No me gusta estar así.. Me siento incómodo.  
  
-Tranquila, ya falta poco; Unos metros más y habremos llegado. Ten por seguro que la espera valdrá la pena... Si, este es el lugar idóneo... A la cuenta de 3, te quitarás la venda de los ojos. 1...2..3 ¡AHORA!  
  
Un hermoso panorama llenó ambas pupilas de Harry. ¡Era un paraíso! Ni en sus mas locos sueños podría haberse imaginado, que en la mansión Malfoy pudieran existir cosas ¡tan maravillosas! como aquel sitio. El lago era grande y tan azul, como el del colegio. Abarcaba una amplia extensión; Harry no lograba distinguir el principio y el final del mismo. Algunas aves de extraña forma, planeaban tranquilas, balanceadas por la suave brisa. El sol brillaba en todo lo alto, incluso un arco iris se elevaba por el cielo. Gran cantidad de árboles bordeaban todo. Al centro, un enorme barco, con tenía la clásica bandera pirata y que ondeaba desafiante en el mástil más alto. Había también un pequeño muelle, con una canoa aparcada justo al lado. Harry; estaba fascinado con el espectáculo.  
  
-Esto es.. ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo! ¡Está gigantesco! ¡UNA MARAVILLA! Draco.. ¡Tenías razón! La espera, sí que valió la pena. Aunque... Bueno no tiene caso que te lo diga; debe estar bajo un hechizo para que nadie pueda verlo. Y es una lástima, por que es muy hermoso; digno de compartirse..  
  
-Sabía que te iba a gustar; Ahora ya sabes por que vengo aquí; realmente no es tan grande pero da la apariencia de serlo. Al igual que el del colegio, guarda muchos secretos en el fondo.. Bien, haremos lo siguiente. Subiremos a la pequeña embarcación, y abordaremos el barco. Si esto te pareció sorprendente, el interior del mismo, ¡te va a dejar sin habla! Está lleno de sorpresas..Yo remaré, esta ves no habrá hechizos; es más romántico (El rostro de Harry adquirió un ligero tono rosado) -Dame la capa, la haré pequeña para guardarla en la bolsa de mi pantalón, así no estorbará... En marcha.  
  
Draco lo tomó por la mano, (Para asombro de Harry) y como dos chiquillos enamorados corrieron hasta el muelle. En seguida; unos ladridos se escucharon justo detrás de ellos. Al voltear la vista pudieron apreciar, que tres enormes perros, venían a toda prisa con las fauces abiertas, mostrando una larga hilera de filosos, grandes y sarrosos colmillos. Si no se daban prisa, les darían alcance de inmediato; y sabrá Dios lo que les ocurriría.  
  
-¡Oh no! ¡DE PRISA! (Draco no soltó la mano de Harry ni un solo instante)  
  
En plena carrera, Harry intentó lanzarles innumerables hechizos con la varita, pero no logró nada (seguía sin acatar sus órdenes) cada vez se acercaban más; y en su desesperación por tratar de alcanzar la barca, Harry tropezó y se fue de bruces contra las maderas y su varita cayó al agua. Draco tenía que actuar de inmediato, o de lo contrario, "su chica" acabaría devorada viva. Con maestría, se puso en guardia y a escasos metros de distancia les lanzó un hechizo, que Harry nunca había escuchado:  
  
-¡Lucífagus incantatem necrus morte! (La voz de Draco sonó imponente)  
  
Un rayo dorado, salio de la varita y pegó justo en el corazón de los endemoniados canes. Era una lucha de poder a poder; los perros eran muy fuertes y estaban oponiendo resistencia. Draco seguía manteniendo firme su varita.. El brazo comenzó a temblarle; con la mano que le quedaba libre, agarró su otra muñeca para no ceder y mantenerlos lejos; los perros avanzaban, Draco retrocedía y de su boca salían muchos gemidos de dolor.. ¡y Harry con cara de angustia, por no poder ayudarlo!  
  
-¡Lucífagus.. incantatem.. necrus.. morteee! (Repitió con más fuerza)  
  
Esta vez, los perros se elevaron unos metros en el aire; hasta que cayeron fulminados inmediatamente. Draco rompió la conexión y cayó también al suelo. Harry fue en su auxilio de inmediato. Al parecer, el Rubio había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano, al realizar el hechizo.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Draco respóndeme! Vuelve en ti por lo que más quieras... ¡DRACO! Colocó el oído en su pecho para escucharle el corazón; todavía latía; aunque su respiración era muy débil. Entonces tuvo que darle respiración de boca a boca. Una y otra vez; hasta que por fin empezó a reaccionar. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos; Trató de incorporarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían adecuadamente. Después le vino una fuerte tos y arrojó abundante sangre.  
  
-¡Dios! ¡Draco! Estás muy lastimado..  
  
-Dominique, Me siento.. muy débil.. ¡Llévame.. al barco.. por favor!..  
  
-Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión..  
  
-¡Nooo! corres.. peligro ahí.. En.. El.. barco, tengo.. algunas hierbas; con una poción.. me recuperaré.. por completo.  
  
-Como tú quieras.. Antes, déjame ir por mi varita; cayó al agua.. ¡ACCIO VARITA! .. ¡ACCIO VARITAA! La varita salió del agua y Harry la atrapó. Por último, echó una mirada rápida a los canes; de cerca se veían más impresionantes y feroces; medían alrededor de 6 metros de largo cada uno.. Todavía les escurría una baba verdosa por el hocico. (¡Tuvimos suerte esta vez!) Luego se reunió con el rubio.  
  
-¿Pro..blemas... con la.. varita? (apenas podía articular palabra)  
  
-¡Desde que me metí en este lío, no hace otra cosa mas que desobedecerme!  
  
Harry, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Draco, y lo ayudó a levantar. Caminaron despacio hasta la barca y subieron. El ojiverde tomó los remos; poco a poco se fueron alejando de la orilla, dejaban atrás los cuerpos inertes de los perros. Harry nunca había remado, y le estaba costando trabajo maniobrar, para llevarlo en la dirección correcta.  
  
-Yo.. yo.. hubiera... Querido.. Que el paseo.. hubiera... Sido.. más romántico..  
  
-No hables, te fatigarás más. Y si estoy remando, es por que.. -Quiero un paseo romántico, después de todo (Harry le guiñó el ojo, Draco sonrió)  
  
-Olvide.. por..completo.. A las.. Mascotas.. preferidas.. De papá... Seguramente.. olfatearon.. tu olor.. y nos dieron.. Alcance..  
  
-¿Esos monstruos eran sus mascotas preferidas? ¡TU PADRE ESTA LOCO DE REMATE! ¡Por favor, guarda ya silencio, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios!  
  
Harry estaba muy preocupado por su estado de salud. Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal; la sangre que había arrojado no era buena señal... ¡Y todo por su culpa! No dejaba de reprocharse el ser tan estúpido y haber tropezado en el momento menos oportuno. De no haber cometido ese gravísimo error, nada hubiera sucedido. Si Draco muriera, no se lo perdonaría jamás... Aunque estaba desconcertado ¡EL RUBIO LE HABIA SALVADO LA VIDA! Un gesto muy generoso de su parte y que nunca esperó recibir.  
  
Afortunadamente para ellos, llegaron pronto hasta el barco. El problema ahora era subir. Un hechizo levitatorio sencillo y asunto arreglado, pero con su varita "descompuesta", cualquier cosa podía pasar. Decidió utilizar la varita de Draco; suerte para los dos, nada malo ocurrió y lentamente comenzaron a elevarse. Aterrizaron sin mayores contratiempos en cubierta. Draco le mostró con una mano, las escaleras que llevaban directo a los camarotes, y lo llevó hasta ahí. Lo recostó en una cama individual; le quito los zapatos y la chaqueta para mayor comodidad.  
  
-Bien, ahora ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Dónde están las hierbas que mencionaste?  
  
-Abre.. el primer.. cajón del..escritorio (Harry fue de inmediato) Saca.. la botella.. azul.. y la roja..  
  
-¡Ya los tengo! ¡QUE MAS! (¡El ojiverde estaba desesperado, si no se daba prisa Draco podría morir en cualquier momento!)  
  
-Mézclalos.. en un.. recipiente.. aparte... Cuando.. lo hayas hecho.. Dámelo a beber..¡¡Aggg!! (Más tos y sangre) En un dos por tres, mezcló los ingredientes, (algunas chispas anaranjadas salieron disparadas) apareció una taza y lo acercó a sus labios. Con problemas, pero pudo pasar todo el líquido.  
  
-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Draco?  
  
-La.. poción.. me hará..dormir... Un poco (No había terminado de decir esto, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido)  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Estás dormido? (Dios espero que si) ¿Draco? Menos mal.. Si, está durmiendo. El rubio, comenzó a roncar; eso era una buena señal. Al parecer ya no había peligro de muerte. Lo arropó con las mantas de la cama.  
  
-¡Que susto me has dado! Pensé que iba a perderte..  
  
El Slytherin se veía angelical durmiendo, Harry, lo observó con detenimiento.. Parecía tan frágil, e indefenso. Acarició su mejilla.. Tenía una piel muy suave y delicada al tacto. Retiró de su frente algunos cabellos que estaban fuera de su lugar. Después miró esa boca tan deseada y sensual; (Siiii, acércate, nada malo va a suceder, por el contrario lo vas a disfrutar, deja atrás tus absurdas ideas de que no eres una mujer, si el destino quiso que al menos por algunos días los fueras, por algo debe de ser. Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te presenta, puede ser que nunca más vuelva a repetirse) No pudo aguantar las ganas, y beso los labios de Draco..  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas estar cerca de tí Draco. No se por qué, pero ya no me interesa saberlo; no quiero amargarme la existencia pensando que estoy haciendo mal las cosas..  
  
Se recostó junto a el; pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros y se acurrucó en su pecho. - ¡Que bien se siente! me siento protegido a su lado... Por último, entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, trabajar a mil por hora, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, nunca separarse de el... ¡Harry! ¿Acaso te estas enamorando? (La voz de su conciencia) -No lo se, lo único que puedo decir, es que el casi pierde la vida por mí. Aparte de mis padres, nadie más había intentado salvarme. Por ahora quiero disfrutar el momento, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, embriagarme con su olor; perderme.. No me importa nada más..  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Bill y Ron platicaron muchas horas después del incidente en la cocina. El pecoso le había recalcado, que no le importaban sus preferencias sexuales; y siempre lo iba a querer como lo que era; su hermano y amigo. Bill derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad y también le dio algunos consejos; Ron prometió que pondría mucho empeño para llevarlos acabo ahora que su amigo regresara. Más tarde se reunieron con Ginny y Hermione quienes también le demostraron comprensión y cariño.  
  
Entre los cuatro platicaron respecto a Harry y su problema (Ron las había puesto al tanto de su charla, omitiendo lo del beso obviamente) Contar con el sería de gran ayuda. El pecoso y Ginny hicieron las paces (A regañadientes por parte del chico, no la había perdonado del todo, pero era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz) y se dieron un fraternal abrazo -Ahora era Hermione quien sollozaba- Fred y George no lo tomaron tan bien; guardaron en sus respectivos baúles, todo lo necesario para no regresar en varios días a la madriguera; no querían compartir el techo con un "fenómeno", dormirían en la tienda de bromas. Molly no hizo nada por detenerlos. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo injustos que estaban siendo con Bill.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Pasaron algunas horas desde el incidente en el muelle. Cuando Harry despertó (También se había dormido) Draco ya no estaba junto a el. Nervioso, se levantó inmediatamente para buscarlo por todas partes. Al no encontrarlo adentro del camarote, supuso que estaría en la parte de arriba, subió a toda prisa las escaleras. El chico estaba en la proa del barco, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el norte. El aire arreciaba, sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento; las nubes habían adquirido un color gris, sinónimo de que se acercaba una gran tormenta. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de la música del viento; Harry Se acercó hacia el, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues no quería turbar sus pensamientos. Aunque Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry lo observaba..  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si, la poción hizo bien su trabajo, gracias por ayudarme..  
  
-Eh.. Creo que yo soy el que debe decir eso (Se paró junto a el) Gracias por salvarme la vida.. De no haber sido por tu oportuna intervención, ahora estaría en el estómago de esos mastodontes. Fui un tonto al tropezarme. Y por mi estupidez, tú.. yo.. Draco ¿¡Qué clase de hechizo utilizaste!? ¡Nunca antes lo había escuchado! ¡Pudiste morir en el intento!  
  
-Es un invento de mi padre; de hecho, es la primera vez que lo utilizo con seres vivos. Y la verdad, no me gustó; aunque no tenía más alternativa. Esos perros nos hubieran despedazado a placer, en realidad sólo a ti; no llevas sangre Malfoy en tus venas... (Cuando mi padre se entere de los perros están muertos, me las tendré que ver con el; pero no me importa)  
  
-Draco, hubieras utilizado otro hechizo... Menos arriesgado.  
  
-Imposible, nada los hubiera detenido... Al verte en el suelo, no lo pensé dos veces. Te diré algo muy importante Harry (Volvía a llamarlo por su nombre) -Este hechizo, es mucho peor que el "AVEDA KEDABRA" de Voldemort (Harry estaba muy impresionado con la revelación) -Te ayuda a eliminar a varias personas a la vez, sin mayor problema. Y no hay un contra hechizo.  
  
-¡Pero..! ¡No hay peor maldición que el Aveda Kedabra! Todo mundo lo sabe.  
  
-No más.. ha sido superado ampliamente. Mi padre lo estuvo desarrollando por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo logró. Por mi parte llevo algunos años practicándolo; he logrado dominarlo, aunque no del todo; ya viste las consecuencias hace unos momentos. Esas fieras tenían el poder de al menos 20 hombres, tuve que gastar casi toda mi energía para derribarlos. (Eso significaba que Draco se convertiría en un enemigo mortal en muy poco tiempo)  
  
-Tu padre va a utilizarlo, ahora que Voldemort ha regresado ¿verdad?  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.. Tenemos cosas por hacer ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente..  
  
Harry tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando del tema, pero por la actitud de Draco entendió que no era el momento preciso para hacerlo. Pero llegando a Hogwarts, se lo diría a Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de su varita, Malfoy apareció una vajilla de plata completa, un vestido y otro par de zapatos de tacón.  
  
-Habrá baile, así que, nuestra primera lección será eso precisamente.. ¡BAILAR! si logras dominarlo, te será mucho más fácil caminar de una manera natural. (¡¡PLIN!! Desapareció la ropa Muggle del cuerpo de Harry para dar paso al vestido)  
  
-Y ahora la música.. Esta canción es de mis favoritas. (Otro ¡Plin! y un aparato electrónico muggle con bocinas apareció)  
  
- Por lo que veo has pensado en todo.. (Tendré que preguntarle, por que le fascinan las cosas Muggles, tengo entendido que los odia)  
  
-Tú lo has dicho.. ¿Señorita Dominique, me permite esta pieza? (Hizo una reverencia)  
  
-¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Que si o que no? jejejeje ¿Puedo hacerme del rogar?  
  
-Esta vez no, ¡TIENES QUE ACEPTAR MI INVITACION! -Acerca tu mano, así exactamente, muy bien.. ¡¡QUE ME EMPIECE LA MELODIA!!  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
(Draco, tomó por el talle a Harry y lo acercó hacia el; perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos)  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart choose?  
  
Only time...  
  
(Harry, colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Rubio)  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
  
[¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI HARRY!]  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When your love dies?  
  
Only time...  
  
[Tiempo, ¡Detén tu marcha! ¡No camines más! ¡Déjame estar así, por siempre!] (Harry)  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That love might be,  
  
In your heart..  
  
And ¿who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
If the night keeps, all your heart?  
  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
(Draco acercó sus labios a los de Harry)  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart choose?  
  
Only time...  
  
(Harry se fué aproximando a ellos cerrando los ojos)  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
(Sus bocas se fundieron en un tierno beso)  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
(¿Será esto el comienzo de un romance?)  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Continuara..  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "LA CENA"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Ya estoy aquí de nuevoooo Muajajaja, perdón por la tardanza, pero la musa inspiradora se quería dar unas vacaciones y tuve que retenerla a la fuerza -_-  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado revs, espero que este capitulo les agrade (aunque para ser franca, a mi no mucho, buaaaa)  
  
Se que algunos ya quieren ver, ACCION entre las protagonistas, pero se me hace muy ilógico hacerlo nada mas por que si. A partir del siguiente capitulo, les daré gusto jer jer jer.  
  
Notas:  
  
-La carta que recibió Harry es una canción que canta Iran Castillo y se llama "Yo por el" (n_n) -La pieza de baile es de Enya y se llama "Only time" (Se notó jijiji)  
  
Este capitulo, lo dedico especialmente a mis amigochas de Candy Mundo: Amaly Malfoy, Circe, Loly "la secuestradora" jiji, Karla, Fran y Maru, aunque esté ausente.  
  
Hasta prontoooo.  
  
-  
  
- 


	8. ¡LA CENA!

HAY MUCHO, MUCHO MAS AMOR QUE ODIO.  
  
MAS BESOS Y CARICIAS QUE MALA VOLUNTAD.  
  
LOS HOMBRES TIENEN FE EN LA OTRA VIDA  
  
Y LUCHAN POR EL BIEN, NO POR EL MAL.  
  
******  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
LA CENA  
  
Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Harry y Draco pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, su relación había mejorado notablemente; Ya no reñían por cualquier insignificancia, al contrario, todo era buena vibra, comprensión y aprendizaje. El progreso fue muy significativo, y los dos estaban a gusto con el resultado.. Harry había sido un alumno muy entregado.. Después de muchos intentos; logró controlar su andar; aprendió a utilizar los cubiertos adecuadamente, su manera de hablar (Solo lo utilizaría en la cena, no le gustaba aparentar algo que no era) y a sonreír. El interior del chico se estaba transformando poco a poco.... ¿Estaba naciendo un sentimiento muy profundo hacia Draco Malfoy? ¿Se estaba enamorando cada vez más y más de sus atenciones y de su manera de ser, a pesar de haber estado apenas unas cuántas horas en su casa? La respuesta era ¡SI! Y como no hacerlo ¡Si era un muchacho extraordinario! Bien lo había dicho su madre.. No había un solo momento en que no pensara en él; aunque otras tantas quería dejar muy en claro, que no era sano dejar crecer su amor. Dado que todo era una farsa y en pocos días todo volvería a su lugar; dejaría de ser una chica, para convertirse nuevamente en hombre.. Con buena suerte y la poción lo regresaría a la normalidad; y ellos dos tendrían que separarse definitivamente, y eso le iba a romper el corazón en mil pedazos. "LA POCION".. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.. Días atrás estaba seguro de querer tomársela de inmediato, pero ahora.. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaría con su vida? Seguramente se armaría una gran revolución; aunque eso era lo de menos.. ¡Estaba feliz!.. ¡COMO NUNCA LO HABIA ESTADO! ... -¿Vale la pena Harry? (Se preguntaba) ¿Aunque después sufras por la separación? ¿Te arriesgarás a sufrir una vez más? ¿Qué pasará con Cho?...... Pero soy yo, quien piensa esto.. ¿Y Draco? ¿Qué pensará al respecto? ¿Me esta demostrando amor, solo por ser una chica atractiva a sus ojos? ¿O habrá algo más?...... En fin, ya habrá tiempo para despejar todas mis dudas, por ahora, a disfrutar de la compañía, los brazos y los labios de.. Draco  
  
Regresaron a la mansión muy felices; el tour por el barco, lo dejarían para mejor ocasión. Harry ya no se resistía a las demostraciones de amor, ahora los disfrutaba ampliamente al igual que Draco, que se desvivía por rodearlo de atenciones. En el camino le cortó varias flores y les puso un sencillo hechizo para que nunca se marchitaran.. -¡Quedarán como un legado del maravilloso día que pasé contigo!  
  
Ya instalados en la habitación, le comentó que tenía que hablar con su madre para afinar algunos detalles de la cena y que tendría que esperar algunas horas en soledad, antes de que regresara. El chico asintió. Cuando estuvo a solas; se tumbó en la cama, apretando en su regazo, las flores. ¡Estaba en las nubes! Sentirse enamorado era muy gratificante para su alma.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco se dirigió hasta la habitación de su madre, toco la puerta, nadie contestó; lo hizo un par de veces más sin obtener respuesta. Su madre no se encontraba. Entonces recordó que su padre le había dicho que tenía que ir a su despacho y sacar algunos papeles del escritorio. No quedaba lejos; dirigió sus pasos hasta ahí. Penetró en la amplia estancia y los encontró en el lugar preciso. Estaban envueltos en terciopelo negro; con la clásica serpiente Slytherin, bordada en hilos de Oro y plata. Era un grueso fajo, tomó asiento en el sofá y empezó a darles una ojeada. Un gran cuadro del tamaño natural de una persona, que se encontraba en la pared y que pertenecía a una tía abuela muy lejana del chico, despertó y comenzó a decirle palabras obscenas cuando lo miró leyendo. Draco no le prestaba mayor importancia, pero la voz de la anciana era tan aguda, que comenzó a taladrarle los oídos... -¡INSONORUS!- Y la voz de la mujer dejó de escucharse.. La anciana no quiso darse por vencida y comenzó a hacer señas grotescas con las manos; incluso se quitó la ropa y se paseó desnuda por todo el contorno... -¡Vieja patética! Tú te lo buscaste.. -¡INCENDIUS!- El cuadro comenzó a arder y en pocos segundos se convirtió en ceniza...  
  
Seguro que mi padre lo reparará; le encanta que le den espectáculos privados y más si se trata de algún familiar.  
  
Retomó la lectura. Al principio se le hizo bastante aburrido, puesto que las primeras hojas contenían el linaje de los Malfoy de varias generaciones atrás; y no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de estar leyéndolo en su totalidad. Pasó las hojas rápidamente, hasta llegar a la parte fundamental del documento. Un artículo mencionaba que al comprometerse en matrimonio, tendría privilegios, pero a la ves responsabilidades. Nada fuera del otro mundo (Acrecentar las arcas familiares, negociaciones con magos de otros países, etc.. Otro decía, que era el padre quien debía escoger para el, varias candidatas para el enlace matrimonial y que la primera noche; debería pasar una prueba impuesta por el. Quiso indagar más al respecto pero no encontró nada en las páginas subsecuentes. - ¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de prueba será? -Sólo leyó las primeros 30 tres artículos; se sentía algo cansado. Guardó los documentos en la bolsa de su pantalón y se disponía a salir cuando una elfina doméstica se apareció delante de la puerta cortándole el paso.  
  
-Amo, Amo.. Su madre está buscándolo por todas partes; es urgente que se presente con ella..  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
-No lo sé, pero le urge que vaya a su habitación.  
  
-Gracias Woopy, puedes retirarte. (¡PLIN!) ¿Ir a su habitación? Pero hace apenas algunos minutos estuve ahí. No tuvo otra opción más que ir a su encuentro.  
  
(TOC, TOC)  
  
-Adelante..  
  
-Buenas tardes Madre ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué cosa es tan urgente?  
  
-Hijo..Tengo muy malas noticias (Su madre lloraba)  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
-Falleció.. mi madre (Abrazó a su hijo con mucha fuerza)  
  
-Mamá, lo siento mucho.. ¿Cómo fue?  
  
-Creo que la edad, ella era una persona mayor. El único consuelo que me queda, es saber que murió tranquila. Simplemente se durmió y ya no despertó.  
  
-¿Ya lo sabe mi padre?  
  
-El fue quien me mandó la lechuza hace unos minutos.. Lo que más tristeza me da, es saber que no voy a poder asistir a su funeral; tu padre no me dejará ir; recuerda que desde que me casé con el, perdí contacto con mi familia.  
  
-Ya veo, yo nunca tuve la dicha de conocerla personalmente. Solo por la pequeña foto que me mostraste en mi pasado cumpleaños.. Mamá ¿POR QUE MI PADRE NOS MANTIENE AISLADOS DE TU FAMILIA? ¿POR QUE? Toda nuestra vida está cubierta por un velo de misterio.  
  
-Es algo que solo el sabe, y nunca ha querido decirme; como su esposa, debo respetar su silencio.. Fueron muchos años preguntándole lo mismo que tu a mi. Y su respuesta fue siempre la misma... HABLAREMOS DESPUES. Y ese después nunca llegó. (Rompió en un llanto profundo)  
  
-Ven mamá, recuéstate, trata de descansar, has estado trabajando mucho todos estos días.. -¿Quieres que te prepare algún calmante?  
  
-No, solo quiero dormir un poco..  
  
-Te prepararé una poción para dormir sin soñar..  
  
-Draco..Si no te tuviera a mi lado.. ¡No hubiera podido soportar este encierro! Eres mi luz, mi todo..  
  
-Igualmente lo eres para mí (Draco besó la frente de Narcisa)  
  
-Antes de dormir, quiero decirte que todo está listo para la cena; escogí los platillos personalmente. De eso tenía que hablar contigo; pero como te vi muy apurado, me tomé la libertad de elegir.  
  
-Confío en tu buen gusto, se que habrás hecho la elección correcta.  
  
-¿Y Dominique? ¿Podrá venir antes como dijiste? (Entonces, tuvo una estupenda idea, serviría para que su madre olvidara su pena por algún tiempo)  
  
-Te voy a decir algo.. Ella, Er.. llegó hace unos minutos.. Tuvo que adelantar su viaje ya que sus padres tuvieron que arreglar algunos asuntos muy importantes en.. En Nepal (Espero que Harry no se moleste y mientras mas lejos mande a sus "padres" mejor)  
  
-¡DRACO! ¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! (Su madre trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Draco lo impidió)  
  
-Vine, para avisarte, pero no te encontré, por lo que aproveché el tiempo y leí algunas cosas respecto a mi dote.  
  
-¿Y que te pareció? (Narcisa lo miraba con cara de angustia)  
  
-No he terminado de revisarlo, esta misma noche lo haré.  
  
-Tienes que leerlo concienzudamente; es muy importante, hijo. ¡De esos papeles depende tu vida! futura... No los dejes pasar por alto..¡Pero no me cambies el tema! ¿Dónde está Dominique?  
  
-Está en mi habitación.  
  
-¡ESO NO ES CORRECTO DRACO! Lo sabes muy bien. Una señorita no debe estar a solas con un hombre y menos en su habitación. Se presta a malas interpretaciones.  
  
-Descuida mamá,.. No hemos hecho nada "malo"  
  
-Confiaré en ti.. ¡Llévame inmediatamente! ¡YA QUIERO CONOCERLA! (Narcisa estaba desesperada)  
  
-Que te parece si mejor la llevo hasta la sala del té.. es muy tímida, tengo que suavizarle el terreno. ¿Comprendes? Es la primera vez que viene a la casa, todo se le hace novedoso.  
  
-Está bien, ¡pero no tardes mucho! .. Mientras me retocaré el maquillaje, tiene que llevarse una buena impresión de mi; no querrá verme con la cara desmejorada.  
  
-Ella es muy sencilla mamá. No se fija tanto en esas cuestiones; y con respecto a su manera de vestir, siempre viste de casual a informal. Así que despreocúpate por lo que vaya a pensar.  
  
-De cualquier manera, tengo que estar presentable...  
  
-Bien..No vemos en unos minutos...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
-¡DRACO! Pero.. Pero..  
  
-Ha llegado el momento Harry, perdón Dominique.. No debo de olvidar tu nombre.. Mi madre está a travesando por una pena muy fuerte; ¡Por favor, Ayúdame! Solo así estará más o menos tranquila. Se que esto no estaba en nuestros planes, pero no tuve una idea mejor.  
  
-Está enferma o ¿algo por el estilo?  
  
-Falleció su madre.. Es por eso que me tome la libertad de decirle que habías llegado, olvidará la tristeza por algunos minutos..  
  
-Mmm, Bueno, yo..Está bien, pero.. ¡Dios! Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, ¡mira como tiemblo!  
  
-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.. (Besó su mano)  
  
-¡Mi cicatriz! Necesito aplicarme la crema.. (¿Crema?) -Dame unos segundos.. Listo, desparecerá en cualquier momento..Oye Draco..  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Crees que tu madre aceptará la manera como voy vestido? La he visto y es una señora muy elegante y refinada. Y francamente, yo parezco un pordiosero.  
  
-Mmm si tanto te preocupa.. (¡PLIN!) -Con esta túnica bastará. (Draco le apareció una túnica verde Esmeralda muy fina) -Ya está esperando, vamos.. Tu solo sígueme la corriente y todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Eso espero...  
  
Harry parecía tullido, sus piernas no le estaban respondiendo como el quería. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba todo su cuerpo. La adrenalina comenzó a hacerse presente. ¡QUE NO VAYA DARSE CUENTA! ¡POR FAVOR! Llegaron hasta la sala del té, por donde el había deambulado al tratar de localizar la habitación de Draco. En uno de los sillones más alejados estaba Narcisa.. Los recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡Dominique! ¡Tanto gusto en conocerte! ¡Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti! (Narcisa lo abrazó, Harry se estremeció)  
  
-El.. gusto es mío.. (Harry se sentía desmayar por el miedo de verse descubierto)  
  
-Draco, en realidad te has quedado corto al describirla.. ¡ES UNA LINDURA!  
  
-Gra.cias, Madame.... (Para no perder costumbre se puso colorado)  
  
-¡ES UNA BELLEZA! Mamá, ¡es la chica más linda de todo el mundo! (DRACOOO, calla, me estás poniendo en aprietos, pensó Harry)  
  
-Ven, ven por aquí, siéntate, estás en tu casa.. (Narcisa los observo detenidamente) -Hacen una bonita pareja, tendré unos nietos hermosos..  
  
-Ejem.. Madre.. Apenas nos estamos conociendo, recuerda que te lo dije..  
  
-De todas formas.. Dominique, no dejarás ir tan fácil a mi hijo ¿verdad?  
  
-Eh, bueno.. Como el dijo, nos.. estamos conociendo.  
  
-Y lo que has conocido de Draco ¿te ha gustado? (VAYA QUE SI, ¡LE HABIA ENCANTADO! sobre todo por la escenita en el baño)  
  
-El, el es un gran chico, cuando lo conocí, pensé que era cruel, déspota e insensible.. Pero el tiempo que he pasado con el.. ¡No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo! (Harry se estaba sincerando) -He aprendido a conocer una parte de el, que nunca pensé que existiera.. Un Draco muy sensible, atento, amoroso ¡Un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra!  
  
Draco no supo que decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; no esperó que Harry se refiriera así de esa manera hacia su persona.  
  
-Mi hijo es todo un primor.. Te llevarás un gran chico, y no lo digo por que es mi hijo, lo digo por que es verdad.  
  
-Me estás haciendo sonrojar.. Me estás adulando mucho y me lo voy a creer..  
  
-Sabes que tengo razón Hijo.. y.. ¿Cómo y donde se conocieron? (¡PLOP! Eso no lo habían ensayado)  
  
-Eh, bueno.. (Harry y Draco se miraban) por supuesto que... nos conocimos en la escuela.. (Draco)  
  
-¿Entonces? Tú también perteneces a Slytherin? (Narcisa pareció decepcionada)  
  
-¡NO! no.. yo soy de.. Ravenclaw.  
  
-Menos mal.. Aunque se me hace muy difícil creerlo siendo dos casas completamente diferentes. De cualquier manera, me da gusto que no seas Sly.. Incluso le he dicho a Draco que pida un cambio.. No me gusta que se mezcle con hijos de magos tenebrosos.  
  
-Sabes que por el momento no Mamá.. Hablaremos después..  
  
-Perdón.. ¡QUE DESCORTESIA DE MI PARTE, NO TE HE OFRECIDO NADA! (Sobre una de las mesitas, había varias campanillas, tocó la más pequeña y apareció Woopy) - La emoción me embargo, regularmente no suelo hacer esperar..  
  
-¿Dominique? ¿Qué deseas tomar? ¿Algo en especial? O prefieres que te preparen un platillo francés.. Pide lo que quieras, estás en tu casa..  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero.. (¡¡Que le digo!!) -Solo me apetece tomar un poco de agua natural, tengo la garganta un poco seca.  
  
-¡Que sean dos Woopy! (Dijo Draco)  
  
-Ya oíste Whoopy, tráelos de inmediato (¡PLIN!) -¿No quieres algo sólido? ¿Ya comiste?  
  
-Ya madame, lo hice antes de llegar..  
  
-No me digas Madame, llámame simplemente Narcisa..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Un extraño acontecimiento estaba punto de vivirse en la madriguera. Una sombra se escurría velozmente por los matorrales cercanos a la entrada principal.... Un par de ojos brillantes acechaban.. Todo parecía estar en calma en el interior. El señor Weasley acababa de llegar hacía apenas unos minutos completamente exhausto; el asunto de los Edredones se complicó mas de lo que el esperaba. Un par de magos descarriados se habían infiltrado en un centro comercial Muggle; encantando a todo el lote de cobertores, y como se encontraban en descuento, mucha gente se había hecho de al menos un par. Tuvieron que hacer muchos hechizos desmemorizantes y desencantar cientos de Edredones. Molly, ya había puesto al tanto al padre de familia, que los gemelos habían abandonado la casa; Arthur no quiso hacer más comentarios al respecto; sobre todo por Bill, que era el principal afectado. Ahora toda la platica giraba en curso del próximo año escolar y sobre los caros que habían resultados los nuevos libros. Los chicos, a pesar de todo, seguían tensos por el asunto de Harry, de quien no tenían una sola pista. Pasaron al comedor sin mayores contratiempos, todos muy hambrientos. Para la comida, Molly había preparado un estofado ¡El preferido de Bill! Patatas, con carne. Parecía que no extrañaban a George y Fred; solo a las bromas que realizaban siempre que se sentaban a comer. De pronto, se escucharon ruidos en la puerta con el mosquitero, parecían rasguños.. Arthur se levantó de su asiento, blandiendo su barita; se fue acercando despacio al igual que el pelirrojo rebelde y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca..  
  
-¡SIRIUS! Pero.. ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!  
  
Un enorme perro negro penetro; y en cuestión de segundos el animal se transformó en una figura humana delgada, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, barba de candado y una túnica negra. Todos corrieron a su encuentro, expectantes.. ¡UNA VERDADERA SORPRESA! El señor Arthur ordenó enseguida que se cerraran todas las ventanas de la casa, para que no entrara ni un solo rayo solar. La casa quedó en penumbras, y solo se alumbraron con la luz de todas las varitas. Lo invitaron a sentarse, y Molly le acercó un gran plato de comida que devoró con ahínco. Terminó el primero, del primero siguió con el segundo y el tercero consecutivamente. A todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta el verlo comer de esa forma. Pero no podía ser de otra manera siendo un fugitivo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, saludó a todos cordialmente. Obviamente Arthur supuso, que tenía que estar ocurriendo algo importante, si se había atrevido a salir de su escondite con el riesgo de ser capturado por algún dementor y le preguntó el por qué de su visita.. Al ver en sus rostros la sorpresa Sirius titubeó, creía que ya estaban al tanto... Hermione, Ron, Ginny y ahora Bill, se mostraron muy nerviosos, pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra...  
  
-Pensé que ya estaban enterados.. ¿Acaso no saben que pasó con Harry? (Dijo Sirius impaciente)  
  
-¿Qué se supone que deberíamos saber? ¿¡LE HA OCURRIDO ALGO!? (Arthur)  
  
A Molly no se le escapó la mirada de aprensión y terror que tenían los chicos, por lo que se dirigió a ellos con su tono característico.  
  
-¡HABLEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡DONDE ESTA HARRY!  
  
Entonces Bill, se levantó y tomó la palabra, ya que ninguno de los otros parecía con el suficiente valor para enfrentar lo que se venía. Contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, omitiendo "algunas cosas" que le parecieron irrelevantes en esos momentos. Los señores Weasleys se quedaron pálidos, al igual que Sirius, que dio un fuerte golpe con la mano, sobre la mesa. Ginny, no se salvó de una muy buena llamada de atención. El señor Arthur estaba colérico con su hija, ¡como nunca en su vida! Y la confinó a permanecer en su cuarto hasta nuevo aviso. Subió las escaleras, se encerró y lloró todo un río. Ron y Hermione recibieron también su ración de palabras reprobatorias por su comportamiento tan infantil. Hermione supo entonces, que era hora de volver con sus padres, no tenía caso seguir ahí, también se sentía mal por haberles ocultado la verdad. En cuanto tuvo sus cosas juntas, utilizó polvos flú y desapareció por la chimenea. Ron, salió a tomar un poco de aire, el ambiente estaba muy tenso ahí dentro. Solo quedaron Bill, Molly, Arthur y Sirius.  
  
El animago entonces, contó lo que había ocurrido apenas horas atrás..  
  
***FLASCH BACK***  
  
En un lugar incierto, se había llevado al cabo una reunión poco usual. Los protagonistas.. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y "Dobby" Los seis se encontraban sentados en una mesa circular, alumbrados solamente por la tenue luz verde de unas antorchas. El ambiente se notaba tenso, sobre todo por el odio que se tenían dos participantes. El tema: "HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore los había llamado a junta urgente, pues el elfo Dobby, le había puesto de conocimiento que el niño que vivió, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Les mostró la carta con la inconfundible letra de Ron, para que vieran por ellos mismos la noticia que acababa de exponerles. Sirius fue el primero en mostrarse molesto con su pupilo. Dumbledore trató de calmarlo explicándole las razones por la cuales Harry había evitado pedirle ayuda en primer lugar. Las aceptó, aunque seguía renuente, puesto que nadie le supo dar razones del problema tan urgente. Ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Dumbledore, tenía sus sospechas, motivo por el cual había mandado a Dobby a vigilar la casa de los Weasley, aunque no tuvo mucha información, salvo que el ojiverde había desaparecido.. Snape era el más escéptico de todos; para el, "Potter" no era más que un chiquillo mimado, que se la pasaba quebrantando reglas aún fuera de la escuela; y que si se había metido en un lío bastante gordo, bien se lo tenía merecido. Sirius, estuvo apunto de propinarle un buen golpe en la cara, pero Hagrid estuvo listo para detenerlo. Mcgonagall estaba harta de los constantes pleitos entre ellos dos, por lo que les pidió, trataran de llevarse lo mejor posible aún en contra de sus diferentes caracteres. Aceptaron, pero las miradas de odio y rencor no cesaron.  
  
El problema principal radicaba, en que nadie sabía a donde se encontraba Harry, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore... Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin embargo, el poderoso mago presentía que se encontraba dentro del mundo mágico; podía sentir su presencia, su aura, pero un fuerte Hechizo de magia oscura le impedía saber la ubicación exacta de su paradero.  
  
-Debe estar en un lugar bien protegido, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera traído de vuelta.  
  
-Albus, tal vez sólo se trate de alguna broma. Sabemos perfectamente del comportamiento que Potter ha tenido en los últimos años escolares. No debemos fiarnos. Está en su naturaleza, meterse en aprietos.  
  
-Severus, se perfectamente que Harry no es de tu agrado, pero no puede estar jugando con algo tan delicado. El chico está en un grave problema, y nuestro deber es ayudarlo. ¡TODOS LO PROMETIMOS! Y tenemos que cumplir.  
  
-Albus tiene razón, Si Lord Voldemort llega a descubrir que Harry está perdido, puede ser un blanco fácil.. Y ya sabemos las fatales consecuencias. (Mcgonagall)  
  
-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡Lo que me exaspera es no poder hacer nada! Todavía soy un prófugo de la justicia y si me atrapan, me matarán ¡Soy lo único que le queda en la vida! No puedo hacerlo sufrir más.  
  
-Sirius, tranquilízate, no resolveremos nada de esa forma.. Se que el chico te preocupa.. Te voy a encomendar una misión; irás a casa de los Weasleys, hablarás con Molly y Arthur al respecto. Y en cuanto tengas noticias, nos las harás saber de inmediato.  
  
-Pero... Dumbledore.. Es muy peligroso que vaya el.. Yo me ofrezco en su lugar.  
  
-Es muy amable de tu parte Hagrid, pero yo te necesito disponible para otras cuestiones. Además Sirius, necesita estirar las patas, hace mucho que no sale, y el aire del campo le sentará bien.. (Albus siempre viéndole el lado amable a las cosas)  
  
-Y yo.. ¿Cuál será mi rol en esta situación? (Snape)  
  
-Tendrás que ir a la mansión de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? (Arqueando la ceja)  
  
-El único sitio, del cual tengo conocimiento, que está protegido con magia oscura; es precisamente su casa. Averigua lo que puedas.  
  
-Albus, con todo respeto.. No creo que Potter haya querido pasar su tiempo libre cortando "florecillas del campo" con sus enemigos mortales.  
  
-Has lo que digo Severus, nunca está de más...  
  
(Severus Ardía por dentro) -Entiendo, siendo así, tengo que alistarme; con tu permiso me retiro.. (¡PLIN!)  
  
-Minerva, Hagrid, Dobby.. Los necesito en Hogwarts, el colegio no debe estar desprotegido, en cuanto me sea posible, me reuniré con ustedes. (Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo.. ¡PLIN!)  
  
(También pondré en sobre aviso a una de mis más leales seguidoras... No se perdería por nada del mundo ésta aventura -Pensó Dumbledore)  
  
-Es tu turno Sirius, y buena suerte..  
  
-Gracias Albus, partiré de inmediato.. (Sirius se convirtió de nuevo en un majestuoso e impresionante Can, y salió por la puerta)  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Eso fue lo que ocurrió Arthur, fue por eso que me atreví a salir de mi guarida.. ¡Y CON LO QUE ME ACABO DE ENTERAR! Fue muy oportuno que viniera.. ¡HARRY ES UNA MUJER! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! (Se levantó de su asiento y se pasó la mano por el cabello)  
  
-¡No creí que Ginny, fuera capaz de hacer semejante aberración! ¡ME HA DECEPCIONADO COMPLETAMENTE!....... Molly, Ginny quedará confinada en su cuarto hasta que terminen las vacaciones, le pasarás sus alimentos por la puerta, no quiero que baje por ninguna circunstancia. Seguramente la expulsarán del colegio, ¡que se vaya acostumbrando al encierro!  
  
-Está bien Arthur.. Te doy toda la razón.. Merece eso y más. (Se le notaba triste)  
  
-Sirius, supongo que querrás asearte; ven, acompáñame a mi habitación, te prestaré algo de ropa y podrás tomar un baño....  
  
-Muy amable de tu parte Arthur.. En cuanto termine, le mandaré noticias a Dumbledore. (Bill no le pudo despegar los ojos de encima por más que quiso, a pesar de la facha que llevaba se le veía atractivo)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry no se la estaba pasando muy bien, después de haber bebido el agua, había comenzado a sentirse indispuesto. Narcisa lo estaba tratando como el gran invitado que era, al igual que su hijo, se desvivía por atenderlo. Como Brevario cultural, le había mostrado algunos de los cuadros que se encontraban en el recinto (Draco era el aburrido, pues se sabía todo de arriba abajo) sus historias y su lugar dentro del árbol genealógico. El ojiverde, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera mostrado interesado en saber las raíces de Draco, pero comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado, adormilado, se llevó la mano a la frente y notó algo de temperatura.. Los parpados empezaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, no pudo más y se desmayó. Draco alarmado lo tomó en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Dios mío! Rápido, recuéstala en el sofá... ¡Tiene mucha fiebre!  
  
-¡QUE HACEMOS MAMA!  
  
-¡Hay que llamar al medimago! Mantente a su lado mientras lo hago venir..  
  
Narcisa, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la chimenea, pronunció unas palabras y el fuego comenzó a arder. Inmediatamente después tomó unos polvos de una vasija que se encontraban justo encima y los arrojó..  
  
-¡¡Viktor Chevtchenko!! (La cabeza de un medimago anciano apareció entre las llamas)  
  
-Narcisa, ¡Que sorpresa!... tiempo sin vernos.. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
-Viktor, la prometida de mi hijo, tiene mucha temperatura ¿Qué remedio podemos darle?  
  
-Mmm, su prometida.. será mejor que me aparezca.. En casos de temperatura es mejor hacer una revisión a fondo; Necesito que me permitas entrar..  
  
-Muy bien (Espero que Lucius no se enfade)  
  
(Con varios paces de su varita, las llamas se apagaron. Y enseguida el anciano apareció)  
  
-Por aquí si eres tan amable.. -Es ella. (Draco se apartó)  
  
-Cierto, tiene temperatura, su rostro algo pálido.. ¿Qué edad tiene?  
  
-17 años (Contestó Draco rápidamente)  
  
-Ah, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse... (Hizo un movimiento con la varita por encima de Harry) Además, está en su período, está débil por la perdida de sangre.. Algunas mujeres son muy susceptibles a sufrir cambios cuando están por finalizar; con reposo bastará. (Hizo otro movimiento más y Harry comenzó a reaccionar) -Listo, ya vuelve en sí (Sacó una poción de su túnica) -Que tome una cucharada cada 3 horas..  
  
-Muchas gracias Viktor..  
  
-Me voy, tengo muchos pacientes por atender.. Fue un placer verte de nuevo Narcisa.  
  
-Igualmente, y no olvides la invitación del sábado.  
  
-Estaré puntual, Salúdame a Lucius ¡Hasta pronto! (¡PLIN!)  
  
-Ya oíste hijo, llevémosla a una habitación para que descanse..  
  
Draco lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación para huéspedes distinguidos, por fortuna no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Lo recostó, Harry se encontraba somnoliento. Le quitó ambos tenis, y la túnica.  
  
-¿Dominique? ¿Te sientes mejor? (Narcisa)  
  
-Un poco mareado.. ¡mareada! Pero ya está pasando.  
  
-¡Nos diste tremendo susto! El color ya vuelve a tus mejillas (Draco)  
  
-Lo siento, el desmayo vino de repente..  
  
TOC, TOC (era Woopy)  
  
-Dime, ¿Qué se ofrece?  
  
-Ama, en la puerta principal hay una persona que pregunta por el Amo Lucius, le dije que no se encontraba; entonces pidió hablar con Usted.  
  
-¿De quién se trata?  
  
-Su nombre es Severus Snape  
  
(Al escuchar SEVERUS SNAPE Harry tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo)  
  
-Dile que enseguida lo atiendo (¡PLIN!) -¡Siempre llegan visitas en los momentos menos esperados!.. Ya vuelvo muchachos. (Narcisa los dejó a solas)  
  
-Draco, eche todo a perder..  
  
-No digas eso.. Al contrario, fue muy oportuno, de lo contrario todavía estuviéramos en clase de historia Malfoy. (Harry rió)  
  
-Me gusta que sonrías...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Te ves mucho más bonita.. (Trató de acariciar su mejilla pero Harry la apartó)  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta?  
  
-Draco.. No es que me moleste pero.. ¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!  
  
-¿Con respecto a que?  
  
-Tú y yo sabemos bajo que circunstancias estamos.. Lo que quiero decir es que.. Yo no soy una chica y lo sabes muy bien.. En cuanto me haya tomado la pócima, volveré a ser el mismo de siempre. Te has portado increíble conmigo, pero siento que lo haces por que.. Soy atractivo a tus ojos, me ves como una mujer real..  
  
- Y.. ¿Acaso no lo eres? (el chico se fue acercando seductoramente)  
  
-Si, pero solo por algunos días, después.. Mira Draco, no quiero ilusionarme contigo..  
  
-¿Por qué no Harry? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? (¡Esta ilusionado! Siii)  
  
-¿Acaso No lo ves? En mi está naciendo un sentimiento muy grande por ti y no es correcto, ES ANTINATURAL.. Creo... ¡CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI! (Harry se llevó las manos a la boca)  
  
DRACO ESCUCHO POR FIN LAS PALABRAS QUE TANTO HABIA ANHELADO, lo tomó tan de sorpresa que se quedó ido...  
  
-Te has quedado callado... ¿Ves que tengo razón? En cuanto todo se normalice, tendremos que tomar rumbos distintos.. antes de que me enamore más de ti, prefiero cortar por lo sano. (Draco se acercó por completo a Harry, y lo tumbó en la cama, se colocó arriba de el y puso los brazos de Harry por encima de su cabeza)  
  
-Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Yo... Estoy... perdidamente enamorado de ti.. Enamorado de.. Harry Potter, no de Dominique Furnón (¡POR FIN LO DIJE!) Draco lo miró fijamente a los ojos..  
  
-¿¡COMO!? No comprendo..  
  
-Como lo escuchaste.. Déjame demostrártelo, déjame sentirte, acariciarte, besarte como siempre lo he soñado.. (Draco ya no soportaba más las ganas de hacerlo suyo)  
  
-¡DRACO!  
  
-Hagamos el amor, ahora.. En este momento.. fundémonos en un solo ser..  
  
-¡TU MADRE PUEDE VENIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!  
  
-Tenemos suficiente tiempo, cuando hay visitas, mi madre tarda horas en regresar..  
  
-Yo... No creo estar listo.. No se que hacer..  
  
-Tu solo déjate llevar mi amor..  
  
La proximidad del rubio, comenzaba a inquietarlo, incluso su respiración comenzó a volverse más acelerada, no resistía más. El miembro de Draco, comenzó a despertar, esperando encontrar el camino a la región prohibida. Entonces el chico acercó sus labios a los de Harry, y lo besó apasionadamente, el ojiverde no se resistió y facilitó la entrada a la lengua de su amante. Una mano curiosa comenzó a acariciar sus senos; Harry no hacía mas que jadear del placer que estaba sintiendo. Esos gemidos excitaron más a Draco; metió las dos manos por debajo de la sudadera y apretó a placer una de las zonas más sensibles de Harry, y con hábiles manos, le desprendió el brasier sin dejar de besarlo. El ojiverde se dejaba explorar sin ningún pudor. El rubio entonces centró su atención en el cuello de su compañero, le dio pequeños mordiscos, paseó su lengua de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a su oreja. El niño que vivió se estremecía del escalofrío que lo estaba embargando; fue entonces que llevó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Draco y los masajeó fuertemente; después fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la zona del miembro; lo frotó por encima, estaba muy duro; con manos hábiles, el ojiverde comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, el bóxer del rubio hizo acto de presencia; Harry entonces metió la mano.. Draco gimió, fue entonces que, por su parte, le saco la sudadera. Se estaban desnudando el uno al otro..Volvieron a besarse. El rubio, comenzó a quitarle el jeans y la pantaleta; quiso abrirlo de piernas, pero Harry no estaba listo aún, así que lo empujó. Empezaron a susurrarse cosas al oído de nuevo, pero, una cosa llevaba a la otra..El ojiverde lo quitaba pero de inmediato volvían a complacerse. Draco le besaba los pezones, los succionaba, los apretaba..Tanta era la pasión, que se tiraron en la alfombra, ahora si, sin que Harry se lo impidiera. Luego bajó a su cintura y comenzó a lamer y besar el ombligo.. Draco Se calentó demasiado, frotaba su pene con mayor fuerza cada vez, en el sexo de Harry. De inmediato le besó los muslos y las piernas.. Y ENTRE BESO Y BESO llegó hasta su Clítoris. Con sus dedos comenzó a estimularlo, despacio con movimientos circulares; Harry no aguantó más, y se vino en su mano. ¡¡Aahh!! No pudo callar el gemido........ Ya que nunca había tenido los dedos de un hombre explorando sus rincones y menos siendo una mujer. El rubio quiso quitarse los pantalones por completo pero......  
  
(TOC, TOC) (LOS DOS SALIERON DE SU TRANCE PASIONAL O_o)  
  
-¿Quién?.. ¿Quien es?  
  
-Soy yo Amo, Woopy..  
  
-¡Rápido Harry, vístete! (¡DEMONIOS!) -Un.. momento.. ¡DATE PRISA!  
  
-¡Eso hago! (Harry se colocó como pudo la sudadera, las pantaletas y los jeans; de alisó el cabello y regresó a su posición original)  
  
-¿Listo? Muy bien.. ¡ADELANTE!....... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Ama Narcisa solicita su presencia en la sala principal, amo Draco..  
  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Rayos! ¿PORQUE A MI? .. -Dominique, no tengo otra opción; enseguida vuelvo.. ¿Estarás bien? (Harry asintió) Trataré de volver pronto.. Dejamos algo pendiente. (Dijo aún jadeante)  
  
(Draco desapareció tras la puerta, tratando de ocultar su erección)  
  
-¡DIOS! ¡Estuvimos así de cerca de hacerlo!.. Lo que más me sorprende es, es que ¡me dijo que me amaba por ser yo mismo! ¡Por ser Harry! Significa entonces que...... ¡ES INCREIBLE! No puedo asimilarlo todavía.. ¡Esto no está bien! Se lo que siento, pero no, no, no, no, no, Nuestro Destino es.. ¡Odiarnos! Lo hemos hecho durante años ¿Cómo puede cambiar todo en tan pocas horas? Pero lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos, demostraba todo lo contrario.. Harry pasó sus manos por encima de su cuerpo, recordando las caricias aun frescas... Podía sentir el sabor de los labios del Rubio, y sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.  
  
-¿QUE ME HAS HECHO DRACO?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Narcisa y Severus se encontraban liados en una plática amena cuando Draco llegó a su encuentro un tanto nervioso. Saludó cordialmente a su Profesor.  
  
-Draco, gusto en verte (Estiró su mano)  
  
-Igualmente profesor.. Pero tome asiento por favor..  
  
-Gracias; Me comentaba tu madre que habrá una reunión muy importante el sábado.  
  
-Así es, es una cena.. Todo tranquilo (¡Diablos, ya lo sabe)  
  
-Draco, no seas tímido.. Severus, en realidad, el motivo principal es, que tal vez, esa misma noche, mi hijo se comprometa formalmente..  
  
-¡Oh! Esas sí que son buenas noticias (Snape se mostró interesado) -Seguramente Lucius estará muy complacido.. (Narcisa desvió la mirada a otra parte)  
  
-No del todo.. Pero, eso es lo de menos... Haré lo que mejor me parezca. (Draco)  
  
-Por lo que puedo ver, has sacado el carácter de tu padre.. De cualquier manera te deseo la mejor de las suertes.  
  
-Es una lástima que no puedas asistir Severus, me hubiera dado mucho gusto contar con tu presencia. (Narcisa)  
  
-Desafortunadamente, debo estar en el colegio; necesito ajustar algunas cosas para mi nuevo puesto.  
  
-¿NUEVO PUESTO? ¿Ya no dará clase de pociones profesor?  
  
-No, Dumbledore ha decidido que este año, me encargue de darle a los alumnos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. (El rostro del profesor se notaba satisfecho)  
  
-Este año será muy interesante.. Más de uno se va a quedar con la boca abierta.. Lo felicito yo también, por fin tiene el puesto que merece..  
  
-Narcisa.. (Beso su mano) -Draco.. Fue un placer haberlos saludado..  
  
-En cuanto Lucius llegue, le diré que viniste...  
  
- Gracias por su amable hospitalidad..Con permiso (¡PLIN!)  
  
-¿Cómo sigue Dominique Draco?  
  
-Mejor, la temperatura ha disminuido.. .. (Para mi mala suerte) -Parece que dormirá algunas horas..  
  
-A tu padre no le va a gustar nada, el que no hayan venido sus padres; prepárate para sus comentarios insulsos. Pero habiendo tanta gente, guardará las apariencias... De cualquier manera, Dominique es el tipo de mujer que siempre quise para ti, bonita, elegante, simpática y lo más importante, ¡ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!  
  
-¿Lo crees?  
  
-Lo afirmo, lo noté en sus ojos; recuerda que son el espejo del alma. Nunca mienten. ¡Tendremos boda pronto! Puedo asegurarlo.  
  
-Una boda pronto.. (¡CASARME CON HARRY¡) -Es una posibilidad. ¡La esperanza muere al último! Mamá, quería pedirte un último favor.  
  
-Dime..  
  
-Dominique, va a necesitar que la asesores, ya sabes... Cómo vestirse, peinarse; esas cosas de mujeres...  
  
-¡Por mi encantada! Estoy a su disposición.  
  
-¿Por qué no van mañana a comprar todo lo que haga falta? (Así podré trabajar en la poción)  
  
-Me parece muy buena idea... No la reconocerás para ése día.  
  
-¡Impresiónenme!....  
  
-Dalo por hecho, dalo por hecho..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Las noticias llegaron pronto a oídos de Dumbledore.. Snape, fiel a su palabra, cumplió con la misión y lo puso al tanto de la recepción. A su vez Sirius, mando a Hedwig con la desagradable noticia sobre "Harry". El viejo mago ató cabos, no se le escapaba nada; no en vano era el único al que Voldemort temía.. ¡TENIA UN EXTRAORDINARIO PODER! Entonces, de inmediato supo que el chico estaba en casa de los Malfoy y había que sacarlo de ahí a como diera lugar. Los planes giraban ahora en otra dirección. Había que meter espías para ese día, sin que levantaran sospechas; Severus era una excelente opción; Así que le envió nuevas órdenes; una de ellas era Investigar que magos y brujas asistirían. El jefe de la casa Slytherin no lo tomó tan bien, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar; el trabajo sería pesado, por que también implicaba realizar varias pociones multijugos Express y era muy complicado conseguir "ciertos" ingredientes.. Y como extra, hacer la poción para volver a Harry a la normalidad a la mayor brevedad posible.  
  
¡ESE POTTER! ¡SIEMPRE METIENDOSE EN PROBLEMAS! ¡SI YO FUERA EL DIRECTOR, LO HABRIA EXPULSADO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡ESTE AÑO LE HARE VER SU SUERTE!  
  
Así eran las rabietas del ahora ex Profesor de Pociones. Por su parte, Sirius, sería el encargado de conseguir los cabellos de Harry en la casa de sus Tíos. Esa mima noche, el animago pondría en marcha su plan... Arthur y Molly estaban hechos un manejo de nervios. El plan de Dumbledore era muy arriesgado, pero el más efectivo, rogaban por que nada malo fuera a suceder. Mientras tanto, aparentarían llevar una vida normal. El Sr. Weasley, había comentado a su esposa, la posibilidad de sacar alguna información del ministerio. Muchos de los amigos de Lucius se paseaban por ahí; aunque no todos serían invitados; claro que sin parecer muy interesado al respecto. Bill por su lado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de calmar a Ron; que por obvias razones, ya se había enterado de todo.  
  
SI MALFOY LE PONE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A HARRY.. ¡LO MATO! ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!......Harry, ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a la mansión Malfoy? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? ¿Te habrá llevado a la fuerza?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Ajeno a todo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, Harry dormitaba en su habitación. La cena ya había pasado.. Narcisa le había dado las buenas noches y le había puesto de conocimiento de los planes de Draco. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Las únicas variantes, eran, que ella le compraría todo lo necesario; Como supuestamente se encontraba "indispuesta" lo que mejor convenía en este caso era "REPOSO" la noticia le había caído del cielo, lo que menos quería, era pasear por las calles como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Las antorchas se apagaron.. Todo mundo dormía; En realidad "casi" todos. Ya que el Rubio, se aproximó silenciosamente a la puerta del cuarto; y entró...  
  
Todo estaba en penumbras; pero aún así, la silueta del chico se podía ver bajo las sábanas. El ojiverde se percató de la presencia y giró para observar de quien se trataba. Se encontró con unos labios que buscaban urgentemente los suyos; respondió al beso..  
  
-He venido a pasar la noche contigo Harry.. ¿Te gustaría?  
  
-Me encantaría, pero.. ¿Estamos seguros aquí?  
  
-Nadie vendrá si eso te preocupa; ahora si no habrá interrupciones... Solos tu y yo; al fin.. (Se metió entre las sábanas)  
  
-Draco, no estoy seguro.. Lo de hace unas horas; bueno, yo.. Reconozco que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo; pero quiero.. yo quiero que sea "ESPECIAL" ¿comprendes? No solo dejarnos llevar por la pasión.. Que sea.. Tierno, pero a la vez intenso.. Será mi primera vez.. la primera vez, desde cualquier ángulo que lo veas.. Nunca he tenido.. relaciones... Ni aún siendo.. Hombre. (Draco hubiera visto un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Harry, pero estaba todo oscuro)  
  
-¿Fui muy brusco por la tarde? ¿Te lastime? Si es así discúlpame; me dejé llevar..  
  
-Me lastimaste.. Un poco..  
  
-Hagamos algo.. Si realmente quieres estar conmigo.. da el primer paso; iremos al ritmo que quieras.. Yo solamente cerraré mis ojos, Para que me quieras libremente, así no sentirás ningún miedo.. Yo no cederé, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No te miraré, hasta que tú me lo pidas mi amor.. Quiero que tus dedos recorran mi piel, y así puedas darme tu amor tal como lo es.. Besa mis manos, mi frente.. Te reitero ¡HAS DE MI LO QUE QUIERAS!  
  
Draco se tumbó en la cama y tal como había dicho, cerró sus ojos. Harry estaba titubeante, lo tenía ahí completamente a su merced. Podía ver el pecho desnudo de Draco subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Era una magnifica visión; así que con pena y todo metió una mano entre la camisa. Su pecho era suave.. Comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba abajo. Los abdominales estaban perfectamente delineados, estaba muy fuerte. El rubio estaba disfrutando de la caricia, por que al voltear a mirarlo, se mojaba los labios con su lengua. Se colocó encima de el. Draco vibró al sentir el peso de Harry sobre su cuerpo. El ojiverde comenzó a besar pausadamente el cuerpo que tenía delante, hasta que se boca se entretuvo con una tetilla.. El rubio arqueó la espalda, síntoma de que esa era una de sus partes más sensibles y solo podía aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama con todas sus fuerzas; El ojiverde todavía no le había dado autorización para acariciarle. Harry comenzó a bajar su boca.. Hasta topar con un escaso bello pálido; que advertía que el miembro de Draco se encontraba muy cerca. Bajó el cierre del pantalón, y lo deslizó... Una prenda menos, después le siguió el bóxer.. El "amigo" rubio del rubio, estaba por fin al descubierto... Harry lo tomó con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo muy suavemente, con ritmo pausado.. ¡Que divinidad! -Exclamó Drak, por un instante tuvo el impulso de acariciarle el cabello a su amante, pero reaccionó a tiempo.. ¡TODAVIA NO PODIA TOCARLO! El placer era infinito, aunque lo que vendría a continuación sería el preámbulo al éxtasis. El ojiverde, lleno de pasión; metió el miembro a su boca y paseó su graciosa y juguetona lengua por todos sus recovecos.. ¡Draco no podía soportar mucho más en esa situación! Harry gozaba viéndolo sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo; hasta que después de satisfacer su curiosidad; le susurró unas palabras al oído: ¡ES TU TURNO DRACO! Hazme el amor, como tú quieras.. No lo pensó dos veces; lo tomó por las caderas y la situación de invirtió. Ahora era el quien se encontraba encima.. Le desprendió de la ropa con gran maestría y habilidad; por lo que Harry quedó desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Le propinó la misma dosis recibida.. El ojiverde gemía con verdadero placer y eso lo encendía más y más.. Fue entonces que Draco supo, que el terreno ya estaba listo para la consumación; Subió las piernas de Harry en sus hombros; el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados; al sentir que El rubio se detuvo, con un gesto de sus manos, le dio a entender "no pares" dirigió su pene a la entrada virginal y.. De un golpe, lo penetró.. El chico gritó por el dolor.. pero le impidió salir, el quería sentirlo dentro a pesar de la molestia.. Draco comenzó a menearse lentamente, para no infringir mayor dolor; después de unos minutos, comenzó a sentir lubricación por parte de su compañero; significaba que lo estaba disfrutando, y eso lo invitó a seguir.. ¡HARRY TE AMO! ¡HARRY TE AMO! Y por su parte.. ¡DRACO NO PARES! ¡DRACO CONTINUA! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! Los dos se decían palabras llenas de picardía, sensualidad y amor. El rubio aceleró el ritmo; y Harry a gemir más y más.. ¡Harry!..... estoy.... por... terminar.. ¡¡AHHHHHH!! Draco descargó su semen dentro del ojiverde; y cayó rendido encima.. Harry Le arañó la espalda; lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas.. Y no paró de besarlo... Los dos quedaron exhaustos y sudorosos; ¡¡pero muy enamorados!! Hicieron el amor INFINIDAD DE VECES disfrutando de las delicias del amor.. No se dieron cuenta de que una sombra los vigilaba..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Sirius había logrado trasladarse hasta "PRIVET DRIVE" Toda la cuadra dormía; Mucha luz en la calle. Había que tener cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención; aunque llevaba ropa Muggle (Que el señor Weasley le había facilitado) sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso y la operación se iría a pique. No podía utilizar magia, así que tuvo que abrir la puerta como un vulgar ladrón. Los ronquidos del Tío de Harry se escuchaban hasta la planta baja. Subió despacio las escaleras que seguramente lo conducirían al cuarto de Harry. No pudo percibir el olor de su Ahijado en las primeras, entonces se dirigió hasta la última puerta.. -¡BINGO! El cuarto vuelto en desorden.. -¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE! Sonrió Sirius.. Con su olfato Canino pudo detectar algunos cabellos en la almohada; los guardó en un tubo de cristal. Al mirar el cuarto detenidamente, pudo comprender el porque Harry odiaba quedarse todos los veranos ahí. ¡Era denigrante! -¡MALDITOS MUGGLES! Algún día lo pagaran muy caro... Cayó en cuenta que el baúl con sus libros se encontraban ahí, incluso su "SAETA DE FUEGO"  
  
-No creo que Harry se moleste si regreso a la madriguera en su escoba..  
  
Al tratar de tomarla, la escoba resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso.. Los ronquidos cesaron... Oyó murmullos del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces se transformó en perro.. y se metió debajo de la cama. Por Abajo observó que la puerta se abría. Unos pies regordetes entraron sigilosamente, y detrás de estos unos pies tan delgados que parecían el mango de una escoba..  
  
-Alguien estuvo aquí Petunia..  
  
-¿Crees que "el" haya estado aquí? (Refiriéndose a Harry)  
  
-¡Ese maldito mocoso bueno para nada!.. Mas le vale que no haya sido el; por que si lo agarro, ¡lo deshago con mis propias manos! (Sirius trataba de controlar su ira) -Mira que abandonar la casa.. Y todo por irse con su padrino, u lo que sea.. ¡EL PELIGROSO ASESINO! Mis polainas.. Ese no tiene a nadie, seguramente se ha inventado la historia.. En cuanto regrese por sus cosas, ¡SE VA A ACORDAR DE MI!  
  
-Volvamos a la cama Vernón, necesitas descansar...  
  
-Tienes razón Petunia.. Ya mañana comenzaremos a empacar...... ¡POR FIN NOS IREMOS DE ESTA CASA! Y viviremos como siempre hemos querido. (Al parecer, el jugoso negocio con el jefe, había fructificado) Ambos salieron de la habitación; y Sirius también.  
  
-Harry nunca más regresará a esta pocilga.. ¡LO JURO! (Pensó) -Cuando haya reivindicado mi nombre; les haré pagar con lágrimas de sangre.  
  
Volvió a convertirse en humano, tomó la Saeta de fuego, abrió la ventana del cuarto y salió.. -Pediré a Dumbledore que mande a alguien por las cosas de mi ahijado.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Por fin, el tan esperado día había llegado; toda la casa presentaba movimientos. El gran salón del que disponía la mansión, estaba rebosante de adornos para la ocasión. Varias mesas circulares con un sobrio adorno de velas al centro. Las sillas cubiertas con seda color verde y plata. El techo había sido encantado por los elfos, para que pareciese el espacio exterior con los planetas girando sobre su orbita y eje, además de algunas estrellas fugases que pasaban rápidamente por toda la estancia y que al llegar a la parte más alta, rompían en espectaculares juegos pirotécnicos mágicos. El conjunto encargado para amenizar el baile, era el de las "Brujas de Salem" que se encontraban ensayando para la hora de su Show. El piso había sido llenado con espejos multicolores que daba el aspecto de una Disco Muggle. En cada una de las cuatro esquinas, se habían colocado fuentes, que en lugar de agua, aventaban polvo de Oro. De las paredes, colgaban largas enredaderas con flores gigantescas. Draco se encontraba supervisando todo; su madre se encontraba en la habitación con Harry; preparándolo para la hora de la verdad. Había contratado al mejor peinador del que tenía conocimiento.. ¡MISSY! (n_n) Cuando el ojiverde lo vio traspasar la puerta, sintió que un frío le recorría toda la espalda. Por principio de cuentas, le había obligado a tomar un baño de burbujas con extracto de Rosas. En seguida le hizo un manicure y pedicure concienzudo; no sin antes regañarlo por lo descuidado que tenía las uñas. Le hizo un masaje relajante, que más bien parecía lucha grecorromana; el pobre de Harry quedó todo magullado por tanto apretón, pero se destensó un poco. Después le aplico por todo el cuerpo un aceite que le proporcionó un calor rico y que desprendía un olor muy sensual. Cuando estuvo listo en la primera etapa, Narcisa los dejó, ya que tenía que arreglarse también, ella se vestiría y maquillaría por su cuenta; y no lo hacía nada mal. El penúltimo paso, era vestirse. La madre de Draco le había llevado un hermoso vestido de noche de seda negra, liso, ajustado, sin mangas, con un pronunciado escote en la espalda, zapatillas hechas del mismo material. Como accesorios, una hermosa gargantilla de finos Diamantes que hacía juego con los aretes y una delicada pulsera. A Harry se le hacía muy atrevido el conjunto, pero no tenía más alternativa que usarlo, además le pondría los cabellos de punta a Draco cuando lo viera vestido de esa manera. Y como paso final, el peinado.. Missy le recomendó llevar el cabello recogido, para dejar al descubierto su cuello y hombros. ¡QUEDO ESPECTACULAR! ¡COMO UNA PRINCESA!  
  
-¡Listoooooo! Estás encantadora mi reina... Ese prometido tuyo se va a venir en cuanto te vea jejeje; es una broma ¡ME ENCANTAN! (Harry ya lo sabía) -Narcisa va a quedar muy satisfecha con mi trabajo. (Y la paga será muy buena)  
  
-Muchas gracias..  
  
-¡OHHH! Se me olvidaba un detalle más ¡Que tonta soy! Estás muy pálida, necesito ponerte colorete en las mejillas para que se vean lozanas, y también maquillarte los ojos y los labios; a ver, no te vayas a mover.. ¡TIENES UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES!....... - Mmm, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya los había visto.. ¿Ya nos conocíamos?  
  
-¡NOO! No, no, es la primera vez que te veo...  
  
-¿Estás segura? Yo tengo una muy buena memoria y.. Mejor olvídalo; Ahora sí, hemos terminado. Ven acércate al espejo.. Juzga por ti misma.  
  
Sin querer parecer demasiado Obvio, Harry solo dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de la emoción.. Missy se había lucido en serio. Draco quedaría impactado con el resultado.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Draco acababa de darle el visto nuevo a toda la decoración, todo estaba ya de acuerdo al plan, así que era hora de vestirse, ya faltaba poco tiempo para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar. Las enormes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, y las figuras inconfundibles de Lucius y O´ Neil hicieron que el ambiente se tornara tenso, sobre todo con la servidumbre. Sabían que el amo era muy estricto y cualquier defecto que encontrara en su trabajo, les costaría muy caro. Ambos personajes llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Tu madre si que se lució esta vez.. Drak.  
  
-Tu esposa siempre ha tenido buen gusto Lucius; era de esperarse.... Buenas noches joven Malfoy.  
  
-Buenas noches. Padre.. tan Puntual como siempre.. (Ojalá no hubieras venido)  
  
-¿Dónde está mi queridísima Narcisa?  
  
-En su habitación, subió a arreglarse... (Su madre y padre dormían en habitaciones separadas)  
  
-Solo espero que no tarde horas, como es su costumbre.. ¿A qué hora llegará tu.. "amiga"?  
  
-Dominique llegó, hace... Algunas horas..  
  
-¡SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CASA! (Lucius empezó a enfurecerse) ¡Sabes perfectamente que nadie puede aparecerse sin mi autorización! ¡Violaste una de las reglas más importantes! Y sabes el castigo que implica...  
  
-Vamos Lucius.. No es para tanto..  
  
-O´ Neil.. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi casa, es asunto que solo me compete a mí y a mi familia.. Y si yo digo que rompió las reglas ¡LAS ROMPIO Y PUNTO!  
  
-Lo siento mucho padre, pero lo hecho, hecho está; y ahora si me disculpas.. Tengo asuntos pendientes.. Con permiso. (Se retiró dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca)  
  
-¡QUE SE HA CREIDO! ¡NADIE ME HABLA DE ESA MANERA! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa maldita Ramera! ¡Me ha desobedecido!  
  
-Tranquilízate.. Recuerda los planes de mi Lord.. (Dijo esto en voz baja) - Paciencia caballero, mucha paciencia.. Déjalo que disfrute de su velada; que crea que aprobarás a la chica. No debe sospechar nada.  
  
-En cuanto el plan se ponga en marcha, le haré pagar por sus majaderías; una por una. ¡Implorará el perdón de rodillas!.. O algo peor que eso..  
  
-Si, si; por supuesto.. Por ahora disimula.. Aparenta solo unas horas más.  
  
-Unas horas más.. jejejeje  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Por otro lado; El Sr. Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore y su fiel colaboradora Dolores Andrew, (Una joven guapa y simpática, pero muy peligrosa para sus enemigos) circundaban sigilosos, detrás de unos arbustos frondosos a la mansión, en espera de los candidatos apropiados (Snape había realizado la proeza de conseguir varios cabellos de gente sin mucha importancia, pero que asistiría a la reunión, Dumbledore estaba muy agradecido con el) y así suplantarlos con las pociones multijugos Express. Varios automóviles lujosos pasaban en caravana por el camino; el que llevaba a sus víctimas no tardaría en aparecer. El plan consistía en interceptarlo, apoderarse de las personas, aplicarles el hechizo ¡Desmaius! cambiar sus ropas, y penetrar el recinto como si nada pasara. Un buen plan, pero a la ves muy peligroso. Snape llegaría más tarde.  
  
-Parece que ya viene nuestro objetivo.. (Sirius estaba muy impaciente) -Solo espero que todo esto resulte, no quiero que le pase nada malo a Harry... Vamos a entrar aun nido repleto de Serpientes venenosas, que no dudarían en encajar sus grandes colmillos en nuestro pellejo.  
  
-Despreocúpate, recuerda que aquí está Dumbledore, ¡el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos! Estando a su lado, nada puede fallar. ¿Verdad Albus? Eres el número uno.  
  
-Arthur, creo que no es momento de adularme... aunque tengo mucha experiencia en esto de la magia, siempre puede haber un margen de error, nadie es perfecto. Y si realmente fuera tan grandioso como tú señalas; no los arriesgaría a venir.. (Arthur tragó saliva)  
  
-¡Con las ganas que tengo de pescar a Lucius en algo indebido! Sería uno de los máximos trofeos en mi carrera como Auror.. ¡Tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! De buena gana lo mandaba ahora mismo a que se pudriera por el resto de sus días en Azkaban... ¡Maldito asesino! (Lucius había asesinado a sus padres, por eso ella había escogido la carrera de Auror, para darle cacería)  
  
-Ya tendrás oportunidad Loly (Dumbledore y sus diminutivos n_n); ahora lo que nos incumbe es el joven Potter.. Prepárense, el auto se acerca..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
El apuesto Draco, como todos los hombres, estaba ya listo para la hora. Se había enfundado en un elegante traje negro; una camisa de seda blanca para contrastar con el cuello levantado, cabellera alborotada mirada impaciente, manos en los bolsillos, y blanco de las miradas femeninas que ya se habían dado cita y que hablaban en voz baja entre ellas respecto a lo guapo y varonil que lucía esa noche. El tema también era el de la chica misteriosa que había logrado ganar el corazón del rico (muy rico jejejeje) heredero de la ilustrísima familia Malfoy..  
  
-He oído que sus padres son franceses..  
  
-Debe ser una caza fortunas..  
  
-Draco me pidió ser su novia, pero yo de ingenua lo rechacé..  
  
-Es todo un león en la cama..  
  
-Que tendrá "esa" que no tengamos nosotras..  
  
El solo sonreía.. ¡DE LO QUE SON CAPACES LAS MUJERES CUANDO LA ENVIDIA LES CORROE! Y ponía en práctica otro de sus dichos Muggles favoritos "A PALABRAS NECIAS, OIDOS SORDOS¡ ... El solo tenía ojos y corazón para una persona muy especial, TODO SU MUNDO GIRABA AHORA EN TORNO A ELLA.. Ahora Era su razón de vivir y por la cual haría mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante.  
  
Su madre Narcisa, bajó las escaleras del brazo de Lucius; El rubio comprendió que debía hacerles compañía también. Los tres estaban ahora reunidos; el silencio inundó el salón, las miradas de los invitados se tornaron en pos de ellos. La orquesta mágica que había amenizado el ambiente, con música ligera, paró. Entonces Lucius, como el principal anfitrión les dirigió algunas palabras de agradecimiento y bienvenida. Harry estaba muerto de miedo; La madre de Draco , minutos antes; le había indicado que debía esperar en la parte alta de las escaleras...Y cuando escuchara su nombre, bajara lentamente hasta llegar a la planta baja, en donde el rubio, lo estaría esperando. (También le mencionó que estaba despampanante) Missy, se quedaría a trabajar horas extras, por si se llegara a presentar alguna eventualidad con "DOMINIQUE" Y "ella" encantada de la vida.. (-Podré comer todo lo que me plazca... y GRATIS) Sería "atendida" por Woopy, en su propia habitación.  
  
..Y con ustedes, damas, caballeros.. ¡La señorita Dominique Furnón!  
  
-¡Tranquilo Harry, tu puedes, ánimo!  
  
Dio unos pasos hacia delante, y..  
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse.. Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.. ¡HARRY ESTABA ENCANTADOR! (Recuerden que lo ve mas como hombre que como chica n_n) Bajaba De una manera graciosa las escaleras, muy elegante, sensual y provocativa. Las miradas de los varones lo inundaron (para malestar de las señoras, que se sintieron desplazadas n_n) Pero hubo una mirada penetrante, mucho más que cualquier otra.. ¡LA DE LUCIUS! Quien prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.. Ahora recordaba las palabras de su hijo... "DESCUIDA PADRE, NO TE DEFRAUDARE" Había cumplido su palabra después de todo.. Harry llegó por fin, hasta donde estaba el rubio platinado, quien de inmediato le ofreció su mano; Como todo un caballero la besó (en la mano, no se emocionen n_n) sonriendo y perdido en su mirada, lo encaminó hacia sus padres. Después de la impresión, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar ¡Clap! Clap!  
  
-¡Dominique, luces radiante esta noche! (Narcisa)  
  
-¡Eres mi más grande sueño hecho realidad! (Dijo Draco, visiblemente emocionado)..  
  
-¿NO VAS A PRESENTARME.. DRAK?  
  
-Padre, ella es Dominique Furnón.. Dominique, el es mi padre..  
  
-Es un placer conocerlo.. (Ofreció su mano)  
  
-¡El placer fue todo mío! (La besó)  
  
Harry se llevó la mano a la frente.. ¡LA CICATRIZ COMENZO A DOLERLE!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
ohhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ Que capitulo mas grande señores y señoras, niños y niñas n_n ESTO SI QUE BATE TODOS MIS RECORDS¡¡¡¡¡ JEJEJEJEJEJE Espero que les haya gustado.. Ya saben para cualquier comentario y sugerencia, pueden dejarme un Rev por ahí¡¡¡¡¡ (Siiii, no sean malos y malas) Disculpen si no puedo responder de manera individual, pero me traen del tingo al tango.. PROMETO QUE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, pueda agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de leer una de mis locuras. (Porque tengo otras dos jiji)  
  
Hasta muy pronto....  
  
PD: "ESTE CAPITULO VA CON DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA... "MARY POTTER"  
  
OTRA PD: A partir de este cap. la cosa se va poner color de Hormiga y saben por que??????????????? Bueno, lean el siguiente jajajajaja. (Soy muy mala ñaca ñaca) WENO WENO, Les daré un adelantito.. LUCIUS VA A HACER UNA COSA ESPANTOSA¡¡¡¡¡¡ En contra de quien??????? Pues eso si se los dejo de tarea buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Mi Drakito va a sufrir muchoooooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
- 


	9. ¡LA CENA! CONTINUACION

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
*****  
  
Holaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo han estado todos? Espero que bien. Les doy las gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, realmente me siento muy contenta ¡PERO MUCHO! Quiero decirles que con respecto al CAP 9... (Hayyy como les digo) Bueno, al toro por los cuernos... Yo creo que muchos de ustedes me van a querer colgar (¡Gulp!) Y es que se vienen escenas fuertes y con malas palabras (De una ves aviso, para que luego no me vengan con que soy una perversa, mal hablada y anexas, los que no quieran leer, pues ni modo ( no los puedo obligar Buaa () El cuento de Hadas va a terminar para nuestros protagonistas buaaaaaaaa Snif¡¡¡ Antes de que comiencen a leer voy a dar contestaciones a sus Revs:  
  
******  
  
Star Ariala: Parece que nadie se aventó a hacer un Fic comunitario (Lastima era una muy buena idea) Gracias por leer mi otra historia ;) y sigue al pendiente.  
  
Snuffle´s Girl: Creo que le atinaste con respecto a Lucius jejeje (De hecho la mayoría) Y la sombra, bueno, eso de vera en capítulos posteriores, por ahora no puedo revelar más. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Creo que tienes una idea de lo que va a suceder con Draco, Su padre tiene unos planes muy malévolos para el jejejeje.  
  
María: Tal ves tu deseo se convierta en realidad (Y en pesadilla para nuestros protagonistas) Todo puede suceder.  
  
Angel de la luz y Diamond: Muy simpáticos sus comentarios n_n Aunque no van a poder atar a Lucius como lo tienen pensado (En la torre) Si quieren pueden darle matarile a Voldemort, les doy permiso jajaja.  
  
Akasha: Gracias por estar al pendiente desde el principio (Espero tenerte hasta el final) Ya veras lo que hará Lucius ñaca ñaca.  
  
Kokoro-Yana19: Sii, voy a hacer sufrir a nuestro Drakito adorado (Soy muy mala) Y con respecto al numero de capítulos Er.. Serán muchotes (Tendrás que aguantar mas tiempo jeje) Otra cosa.. ¿quieres que te mande antes de que publique en la pagina, los sig caps? O como¡¡¡  
  
Alym: Nadie podrá pararme los dedos jejeje, lo siento mucho; si no, no tiene chiste, jiji Deben sufrir un poquito, pero luego las reconciliaciones son mejores muajajajaja.  
  
Vita Moony: Vieras que no me canso de escribir???? Al contrario, si por mi fuera haría los caps de 50 hojas jajaja. Y por que te cae mal Ron???  
  
Sabry: No quieres que salga Voldy Voldemort???? Se me hace muy raro. Y Harry le dolió la cicatriz por que.. No puedo revelarlo todavía, sorry. Pero más adelante te darás cuenta.  
  
Sakura_Snape: No creo que a Narcisa le vaya a dar un ataque jaja, al contrario (Shh callaaa) Y no sé por que presiento que me vas a querer ahorcar y quemar en leña verde Buaaa. Piedad¡¡¡¡¡ (Por cierto me encanta tu fic, yo ya quiero ver acción allaaaaaá n_n)  
  
Selene: Así que te aventaste de jalón todos los capitulos Oraleeeeee, gracias¡¡¡¡ Espero que no les haya dado el ataque en tu casa jijiji. Verdad que deben sufrir tantito?? (Vayaaa alguien está de mi parte juar juar)  
  
Luisa: GRACIAS por decir que mi fic vale la pena (Mis mejillas se cubren de rojo) Eso me da más ánimos para no decepcionarlos.  
  
Usagi_hk: Aunque las fans de Draco lo apoyen, deberá sufrirle (Es la ley de la vida jeje) Pero no te preocupes que después de la tempestad viene la calma. Se paciente. (Espero la continuación del tuyo prontooo)  
  
Natalia: Ejem.. Hiciste una muy buena pregunta, pero también tengo una muy buena respuesta. Si mal no recuerdo Draco le dijo que si tenía suerte, terminaría en un día. Luego el medimago, explicó que ya estaba por finalizar. Después para la cena, pasó un día más, así que, para cuando decidieron portarse mal, ya había pasado todo. Juar juar Como ves??? No los iba a aventar con todas esas cosas, fuchiii. n_n  
  
BlazeVein: Hay una velo de misterio con la familia de Narcisa. Lucius tiene mucho que ver. Tampoco puedo revelar lo que sucede (los sientooooo) Y Draco.. Ah el pobre..Snif¡¡ pobree.  
  
Nicky_chan: Como crees que Drakito se iba a quedar con las ganas¡¡¡¡ Noooooo, si de eso pedía su limosna jajaja. Y eso de golpeado y traumado... Mmmm puede ser ñaca ñaca.  
  
Bunny1986: No puedo dejar para siempre a Harry como chica, (Se me aburren mis lectores jejeje) El chiste es que haya acción, romance, intrigas y etc., siendo los dos varones. A lo mejor ya casi al final puede ocurrir algo, no lo se.. Aunque no lo veo probable por ahora juar juar.  
  
Murtilla: Lo de la famosa prueba... Tienes que leer el cap, para que veas de que trata muajaja jejeje jiji jojojo juju (n_n) Y siii, las otras mujeres morían de la envidia¡¡¡ (Hasta yo)  
  
Caroline Richardson: Se te hizo muy apresurado???? (Algunos piensan que me tardé jajaja) Y claro que Sirius se preocupó por Harry, mira que salir de su escondite, infiltrarse en la casa de los Dursley y para rematar meterse a la mansión Malfoy; en serio que si le importa, y lo que falta¡¡¡¡¡ Y con respecto a Dolores, ya te darás cuenta de que pasó con ellas en caps posteriores (No la voy a dejar así nada más) Sirius y Bill jajaja a lo mejor.  
  
Kisei Marita: Gracias por leerlo¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero que este cap. te guste tanto o mas que el otro. (Eso quiero)  
  
F. del foro Andrew: jajaja, como que hice que Draco te cayera bien????? Eh?? A ver , calla ahora o habla para siempre jejejejeje (Al revés para mi conveniencia)  
  
Reina_Ayesha: Espero que hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer hasta el Cp 8. Gracias también por dejar un Rev, de mi otra historia (n_n) Nos estamos leyendo en tu grupo.  
  
Pau: Creo que si pasará lo que estás pensando. (HUy)  
  
Amo-Draco: Verdad que ya era justo y necesario???? Siii ya tenían que probar las mieles del amor jejejeje, y lo de embarazado Mmmm quien sabeeee¡¡¡  
  
Eliot-porsi: ¡Hay si, pobre de Ron! nadie le da crédito, ya verás lo que va a hacer el pelirrojo 0_o (Lo que hace el amor)  
  
Rogue_19: Como crees que vas a molestar¡¡¡¡¡ Al contrario, gracias por animarte a escribirme un Rev¡¡¡¡¡ Y no tienes por que envidiarme, se que me falta muchooo, para ser una buena escritora, pero la lucha se hace n_n  
  
GINNA: No te gustan los caps largos????????????????? ( Es que se me pegan los dedos al teclado y no hay poder humano que me los separe buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
VIDAL: HAY HAY HAY es acaso lo que me estoy imaginando????????????? Di que si por fas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me muerooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Arwen11, Amazona verde, Vanesa, Daku, Drake Girl, Extrañé sus revs en el cap 8 Snif¡¡¡ (No me abandonen)  
  
(Si me faltó de agradecer a alguien más, Háganmelo saber por fis)  
  
Otra cosa, habrá algunas palabritas en Francés (No lo hablo) así que no me juzguen si hay algunos errores n_n (Echenle montón al traductor muajaja)  
  
Bien creo que ya es hora de que pasen a leer, lo dejo.  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************  
  
ENSEÑAME A OLVIDARTE TE LO PIDO  
  
¡AYUDAME A PODER VIVIR SIN TI!  
  
QUE YA NO PUEDO MAS SEGUIRTE AMANDO  
  
SI SE QUE AUNQUE TE QUIERO, TE PERDI  
  
¡ENSEÑAME A OLVIDARTE URGENTEMENTE!  
  
A SER INDIFERENTE ANTE MI AMOR  
  
NEGANDO LO QUE SIENTO EN LO QUE DIGO  
  
FINGIENDO NO EXISTIR TANTO DOLOR...  
  
*****  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
¡LA CENA! (CONTINUACION)  
  
******  
  
Harry se llevó la mano a la frente.. ¡LA CICATRIZ COMENZO A DOLERLE! Las punzadas eran como agujas que le perforaban; pero tenía que aguantar.. Lo que se le vino a la mente en cuestión de segundos, era que Voldemort se encontraba cerca; y era muy factible estando en la casa de un peligroso y leal Mortífago.  
  
-Déjame felicitarte, tienes una "amiguita" muy encantadora.... -Vous êtes une belle fille Eres una bella chica (Repasó a Harry de pies a cabeza, con ojos llenos de malicia, el ojiverde retiró su mano, comprendió perfectamente sus palabras... ¿Pero cómo, si el nunca había hablado Francés? (Acaso la poción ¿otra ves haciendo de las suyas?)  
  
-Ella no es mi "amiguita" es mi NOVIA... Que te quede muy claro.. (Lo apartó discretamente)  
  
-Er, familia.. Los invitados.. No hay que hacerlos esperar (Narcisa quería evitar una rencilla)  
  
-Debemos hacerle caso a tu madre...Drak. ¿Qué va a pensar nuestra invitada? ¿Qué no he educado bien a mi hijo? ¿Que los Malfoy somos unos malos anfitriones? ..... -Excusé me pendant une seconde Petit Permíteme un segundo niña (Otra mirada más)  
  
Lucius dio la vuelta; se dirigió de nueva cuenta, a toda la comitiva. Un pequeño discurso, sustancioso... El, como anfitrión abriría el baile con su esposa (Como era la costumbre) con una pieza de Música tipo Escocesa; Antiquísima y lúgubre. Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a formarse parejas al centro. A Harry no le gustaba nada, no era su fuerte, y menos con esa pieza que daba un sueño terrible. Draco lo tomó por el brazo, y se mezcló junto con el resto de la gente. Como ya habían ensayado, no le costó trabajo adaptarse a el, y comenzaron a bailar suavemente, fundidos en un solo ser. Harry recargó su rostro al pecho del Rubio. Podía escuchar el latido del corazón de su compañero, latir a mil por hora, y el suyo también. A pesar de todo, era un momento mágico, e INOLVIDABLE. El dolor de su frente había desaparecido. Draco acercó la boca hacia su oído, pasó despacio su lengua jugueteando por todo el contorno. El ojiverde sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, era una caricia bastante excitante, sobre todo por que estaban rodeados por público. Harry se apartó, con una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios. Volvió a su posición original. Esta ves. El rubio le susurró unas palabras.  
  
-Je suis dans l'amour au sujet de vous, vous suis mon rêve, ma vie, mon tout. Embrassez-moi, lentement.  
  
Estoy enamorado de ti, eres mi sueño, mi vida, mi todo, bésame despacio  
  
***  
  
(Harry se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, pero lo besó)  
  
***  
  
-¿Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous parlez la langue française?  
  
¿Porque no me dijiste que sabias hablar francés?   
  
-¡Vous n'avez jamais demandé !...  
  
¡Nunca preguntaste!   
  
***  
  
-Vous êtes les hommes de présomption...  
  
Eres un presumido...   
  
***  
  
(Draco no pudo contener la risa)  
  
-¡Mira quien lo dice! Pareciera que tu lengua natal es el francés, lo hablas muy bien. Esa cualidad no te la conocía.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo sabía acabamos de descubrirlo juntos.... (Ambos rieron)  
  
***  
  
-¿Vous m'aimez? (Preguntó Draco)  
  
¿Me amas?   
  
- Naturellement oui, beaucoup. Je ne l'ai pas attendu, mais, est fantastique. Je me sens l'homme, je signifie, la fille... Plus heureux au monde...  
  
Desde luego que si, no lo esperé, pero es fantástico. Me siento el hombre... Quiero decir, la mujer mas feliz del mundo  
  
A escasos metros, ocho pares de ojos, los observaban con detenimiento. Un par, con la furia reflejada claramente. Se trataba de Sirius, quien presentaba la imagen de un anciano muy entrado en años, con la cabeza calva, grandes lentes y un estómago pronunciado, nada que ver con su escultural figura. El señor Weasley era otro ancianito con bastón de marfil, túnica negra muy gastada, que parecía tela de mantel (n_n) y un ridículo sombrero color violeta. Dumbledore (Solo por darse el lujo de lucir joven otra ves) Era un apuesto muchacho, enfundado en una túnica azul marino, con aires de noble. Y Dolores, una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello totalmente blanco, vestido largo, color Palo de Rosa, y largos guantes, que le hacían juego. (Lo bueno que no querían llamar la atención -_-) El plan de hacerse pasar por otros había salido a pedir de boca. Las susodichas víctimas habían puesto resistencia, pero con un sencillo hechizo, les hicieron perder parte de su memoria. Los dejaron amarrados bajo unos matorrales, cubiertos con una manta de invisibilidad para evitar que alguien, pudiera observarlos, ya sea de lejos, o de cerca. Lo que más mortificaba a aquel cuarteto, era que se trataban de personas mayores (A excepción de uno, por supuesto) por tratarlos de una manera poco ortodoxa. Arthur y Sirius, habían puesto cara de pocos amigos al descubrir en quien se convertirían, pero hicieron a un lado su sentir.  
  
-¡SI NO LO ESTUVIERA VIENDO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, NO LO CREERIA!.. -¿¡Cómo es posible que esté besando a un hombre!? ¡DEBE ESTAR EMBRUJADO! No hay otra explicación... bajo la maldición IMPERIUS. O alguna otra estupidez.... Pero ahora mismo le pongo fin a todo esto..  
  
-Gerard, tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte (Así se llamaba Sirius por el momento) Sabes que.. La señorita, no puede estar bajo tales circunstancias. Es lógico que sienta atracción por un chico.. Es una mujer entiéndelo.. Yo los veo muy bien, hacen bonita pareja. (n_n)Y baja el tono de tu voz, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere... Recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención.  
  
-¡NO! (Dijo Sirius incrédulo) No eres tú quien habla.. Simón (Dumbledore) Trataré de olvidar lo que acabo de escuchar, por mi propio bienestar psicológico... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿ACASO NO VES QUE.. LA CHICA... ESTA...BESANDOSE CON... MALFOY! ¡ESTA PONIENDO SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS EN ... ELLA! ... ¡Y ELLA LE CORRESPONDE! (Sirius, estaba descontrolado) ¡Y NOSOTROS AQUÍ VIENDO EL ESPECTACULO, COMO SI NADA PASARA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO PRONTO!  
  
-Serénate... Ya tendrás oportunidad de aclarar todo con "ella"....  
  
-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME SERENE CUANDO VEO COMO SE LA COME CON LOS OJOS! Y LUEGO... ¡ESE VESTIDO TAN PROVOCATIVO!...... ¡POR DIOS! ¡COMO PUDO HABERSE PRESTADO PARA SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!  
  
-Cierto..Dominique, se ve muy guapa con el vestido y el peinado (Dolores, ahora Monique) No esperaba imaginármela de esa manera. Si que es una poción potente. Tendré que darle una ojeada después. (Sirius dijo algo incomprensible entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada fulminante)  
  
-¡No me recuerdes esa endiablada poción por favor! (Sr.Weasley, ahora Demis) Por culpa de quienes ustedes saben, está.... Bueno, ha pasado todo esto. ¡Bendito seas Simón por dejarle quedar en el colegio! Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, la decisión hubiera sido al contrario. No cabe duda de que eres noble. Te doy las gracias por tu amplio sentido común... Aunque, no sé si podré ver a Harry de la misma manera, después de... Todo.  
  
-Vamos... Demis (Dumbledore lo veía divertido, por que su voz era chillona y rasposa) Cualquiera comete un error. Los jóvenes de hoy, suelen ser, algo.. Alocados. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a cierta chica pelirroja y a sus citas a hurtadillas en medio de la noche?  
  
-Ejem.. Ya hace muchos años de eso.. Y no es el tema aquí. Lo que hizo, ya sabes quien, es imperdonable. Lo que yo hice en tiempos de juventud, podrían considerarse categoría "A" (Para toda la familia n_n) En cambio esto.. Es hablar de ligas mayores y..  
  
-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL MALDITO SNAPE! (interrumpió Sirius) -Dijo que nos alcanzaría... ¡¡No veo su feo y asqueroso trasero por ninguna parte!!... (Sirius, ya no aguantaba el tedio, el quería entrar en acción cuanto antes) -POR ESO NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN EL..  
  
-Ya no debe tardar... Gerard, recuerda que tenía que hacer más.. Bebida, en caso necesario (Dijo Dolores, refiriéndose a la poción multijugos) -Tal ves haya tenido que hacer algunos hechizos para que la "carnada" se mantenga en su lugar.  
  
-Espero que todos ellos, se encuentren en perfectas condiciones, Severus no es tan delicado como nosotros cuando se trata de aplicar pociones y hechizos desmemorizantes (Dijo Dumbledore)  
  
-¡VAYA, Nombren al Diablo, y aparecerá el... (Dijo Sirius señalando con la mirada hacia la puerta principal)  
  
Severus Snape acababa de llegar, y le entregaba su Túnica al empleado que atendía a los invitados que venían arribando. Con su clásica manera de vestir, ceño fruncido (Le disgustaban las fiestas) y un maletín en la mano izquierda, donde seguramente llevaba su valiosa carga. Los buscó con la mirada, y los localizó en una de las partes más alejadas (Pero visibles) del salón. Sin prestar mayor atención a la concurrencia, caminó hacia ellos. Saludo cortésmente a todos (A excepción de Sirius, que no prestó mayor atención)  
  
-Perdón por el retrazo Simón, pero estuve trabajando en las bebidas y...  
  
-Desde que se inventaron las excusas, se acabaron los pretextos.. (Dijo Sirius)  
  
-Al menos yo estuve haciendo algo de provecho; no como otros, que se la pasan todo el día holgazaneando y oliendo a perro muerto, cobijándose con su propio estiércol y recogiendo las sobras de los demás.  
  
-¿¡QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO, MALDITA RATA ASQUEROSA!?  
  
-¡¡Tranquilos por favor!! Quedamos en algo, y espero que lo cumplan.... Me da gusto que estés aquí Severus, todo está marchando de acuerdo al plan. Ahora debemos buscar una oportunidad de hablar con la señorita "Dominique" a solas.... Monique, le hará llegar el mensaje en cuanto le sea posible. Para eso necesito que vayas hacia donde está tu ahijado Draco, lo saludes, le hagas un poco la plática, y lo demás correrá por mi cuenta.  
  
-¿POR QUE HA DE SER EL QUIEN SE DIRIGA HACIA ELLOS? ¡YO TENGO TODO EL DERECHO! ¡EXIGO QUE SE ME TOME EN CUENTA!  
  
-Gerard.. Simón tiene razón (Dijo el señor Weasley) Severus llamará menos la atención si se acerca a el, nadie sospechará, ya que es su padrino.... Compréndelo, es por el bien de quien tú sabes, deja el orgullo de lado... ¡CONTROLATE!  
  
-¡FELICIDADES GUSANO!... Tendrás la oportunidad de llevarte todo el crédito y dejarme en ridículo. DISFRUTA TUS CINCO MINUTOS DE FAMA.  
  
-Será un placer.... (Severus dio la media vuelta)  
  
-¡CUANTO LO ODIO! ¡TENGO GANAS DE QUEBRARLE EL CUELLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!  
  
-No es bueno albergar odio y rencor en los corazones Gerard... Solo acarrea más problemas; y eso también va para ti Monique. Se que los dos tienen suficientes motivos, pero... Tienen una vida por delante, aprovéchenla para hacer feliz a los demás, y ser felices ustedes.... (Miró a ambos) Si no te tranquilizas Sirius (Hablando en voz baja) el único perjudicado será Harry.  
  
-¡PUES NO PARECE QUE SE LO ESTE PANSANDO TAN MAL! ¡MIRALOS! ¡PARECEN UN PAR DE TORTOLOS EN PRIMAVERA!  
  
Severus, tocó por el hombro a Draco quien seguía con las muestras de cariño hacia Harry (Y el se dejaba querer n_n) El rubio dio un respingo. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se puso algo nervioso. A su padrino no se le escapaba ni el más mínimo detalle, tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado. Harry, perdió el color de sus mejillas, estaba realmente asustado. El profesor Snape era a la persona a quien menos se hubiera querido encontrar frente a frente, bajo esas circunstancias. Hubiera preferido toparse con varios Dementores. Con un simple Patronus (Para el muy fácil) y asunto arreglado.  
  
-Draco, buenas noches....... Señorita... (Ademán de saludo)  
  
-Profesor.. Padrino.. Ella es.. es...  
  
-¿Te has vuelto un chiquillo temeroso Draco? O es que la "Dama" aquí presente, tiene mucho que ver con tu comportamiento. (Severus hacía muy bien su papel, como si no estuviera enterado de nada; aunque el ver a Harry lo había impresionado mucho)  
  
-Ella es Dominique, mi... Novia. (A Snape casi le dan ganas de vomitar al escuchar tal revelación de parte de su ahijado, ahora el pensaba que Harry lo había embrujado, con tanta maña aprendida)  
  
-Es un placer.. (Tuvo que besarle la mano, muy a su pesar)  
  
-El gusto es mío (¡Guacs! Snape ha puesto su asquerosa saliva en mi mano)  
  
-¡¡AHHH SEVERUS, AMIGO!! (Lucius Malfoy, al enterarse de su presencia, no dudó ni un instante para ir a saludarle) -Me da gusto que hayas podido venir, Narcisa me dijo que estarías enclaustrado en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, alistándote para tu nuevo puesto. El nuevo profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" jajaja ¡No lo hubiera podido imaginar! (A Harry se le fue la boca hasta abajo.. Sus temores estaban confirmados, Definitivamente sería un largísimo año escolar)  
  
-Así es Lucius, por fin se me ha hecho justicia.  
  
-Aunque no tienes por qué seguir acatando órdenes de un viejo Decrépito, sabes bien que "nosotros" podríamos conseguirte mejores cosas... Mucho mejores, y lo sabes muy bien.  
  
-Lo sé, pero es conveniente que yo esté en el colegio, tú sabes... (Ya lo sospechaba, el si es un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, Dumbledore sigue equivocado con respecto a el- pensó Harry)  
  
-Drak, hijo, necesito presentarte a.. Unas personas (Observaba de reojo Harry) -Ven conmigo un momento... Severus, acompaña a la "señorita" mientras volvemos.  
  
-No puedo dejarla sola... ¡ES MI PAREJA! Y a donde quiera que vaya yo, ella lo hará también..  
  
-Anda, ve con tu padre... ¡¡Anda, es una orden DRACO MALFOY!!..  
  
-¿Vas a desobedecer a tu padrino también.. Drak?  
  
-Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible.... (No tuvo otra opción más que obedecer...Le mandó un beso a Harry quien lo miraba suplicante, pues no quería quedarse a solas con Snape)  
  
-Descuida, estaré bien.. (Eso creo)  
  
Severus, y Harry se quedaron parados, sin saber que decir. Severus giró su mirada hacia donde estaban los otros. La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nueva cuenta. Dumbledore le hizo la seña de que bailara con Harry, así sería más fácil realizar el plan a pié de la letra. El profesor dudó.. ¡EL COLMO DE LOS COLMOS¡ ¡Tener que bailar con el alumno a quien más puntos le había quitado en todos sus años en el colegio! Pero el deber era el deber y le invitó. Harry estuvo a punto de declinar, pero ya Snape lo había abordado. Lo tomó por la cintura. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle al tenerlo tan cerca. Los efectos de la poción aunque en disminución, todavía eran efectivos. El orgulloso SEVERUS SNAPE, temblaba ante la cercanía del niño que vivió. Por su parte, Harry pensaba en la burla que le habría hecho Ron, los gemelos y Hermione, al verlo bailar muy juntito a su Profesor. Para evitar ser descubierto, y con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz, el hombre, le habló directo al grano.  
  
-Hemos venido por ti...  
  
-¡DE QUE HABLA! (Harry se sorprendió)  
  
-Sabemos todo... Potter (Fue como un balde de agua fría, Por su mente cruzó la posibilidad de que Snape lo entregara a Voldemort, trató de soltarse de los brazos de Snape, pero este lo atrajo más)  
  
-No se ponga nervioso... No es lo que está pensando. Dumbledore, su padrino, y dos gentes más piensan sacarlo de aquí esta misma noche.  
  
-¡Miente! Ellos no pueden estar aquí... ¡NADIE SABE DONDE ME ENCUENTRO! ¡NO SABEN A CERCA DE... MI PROBLEMA! No se cómo se habrá enterado usted; auque me lo imagino... Teniendo como amigos a los mortífagos....  
  
-Grave error Potter, lo sabemos todos.. Ellos han tomado una poción multijugos Express, para pasar desapercibidos. Están al fondo de este salón, justo detrás de usted. Voltee muy disimuladamente, obviamente tienen otra apariencia, pero son ellos. (Harry, bailando, hizo lo que el profesor le indicó y vio solo a tres hombres)  
  
-¿¡Cómo se que me dice la verdad!?  
  
-Potter, no está en condiciones de dudar de mi palabra. ¿¡Entendió!?....... Ellos están arriesgando la vida por llevarlo lejos de aquí, ¡¡no se ponga difícil!!  
  
-¡¡Pues no le creo!!...  
  
Comenzaron a forcejear. Dumbledore le dijo algo al oído a Dolores, quien se fue aproximando rápidamente a la pareja, El poderoso mago, haciendo uso de la magia sin varita, hizo que a Harry se le rompiera un tacón. El ojiverde estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue salvado "milagrosamente" por la chica en el momento justo.  
  
-¡Cuidado! ¡Oh que pena! ¡Se te ha quebrado el tacón de tu zapatilla! Puedo Acompañarte al tocador si gustas.... No puedes caminar así.  
  
-Si, si ¡por favor!... (Con tal de alejarse de Snape, cualquier cosa era buena)  
  
-¡Mocoso impertinente! (Snape se retiró furioso)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Por otro lado. Lucius había llevado a Draco hacia la terraza del jardín. Ahí se encontraban, dos de las familias más importantes que conocía... Kalogeropoulos y Spencer. Ambas sentadas en distintos lugares por la rivalidad que tenían desde hacía muchos años atrás. Pero había un motivo "especial" que los unía muy a su pesar. El arrogante Lucius, les había externado su deseo de comprometer a Draco con una de sus hijas en matrimonio. Ambos padres quedaron encantados con la idea. (Emparentar con los Malfoy era subir a un nivel muy alto en la escala social) Los arreglos eran muy comunes en el mundo mágico (Por aquello de salvar a los "sangre pura") Y el que resultara más ventajoso, era el elegido. Los sentimientos de los contrayentes pasaban a segundo plano. Las familias participantes (Por llamarlo de alguna manera) daban grandes cantidades de galeones y propiedades al solicitante; las mujeres debían pasar una noche con el padre del prometido (Debía comprobar que sería una buena amante) siendo éste el que diera el veredicto final. Requisitos añejos, pero que podían variar según las circunstancias. Lucius, minutos antes de solicitar la presencia de su hijo, había hablado muy seriamente con los jefes de ambas familias respecto a "cierta chica de ojos verdes" (Se habían ofuscado, al enterarse de la presencia de la Dama y las atenciones que se le habían otorgado; como su auténtica prometida)  
  
-Oh, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo una aventura de mi hijo.. Nada de importancia, ya saben.. Locuras de Jóvenes, lo nuestro sigue en pié.  
  
Mientras llegaban, el rubio sospechaba ya lo que venía a continuación; pero esa era "SU NOCHE" y no le daría el lujo a su padre para echársela a perder. Ser educado y paciente, la clave... Después de todo, las chicas no tenían la culpa de los planes perversos de sus padres. También era un Malfoy, debía portarse a la altura de las circunstancias, como mostraban los cánones de la etiqueta.  
  
-¿Y mi madre no viene?  
  
-No, está muy ocupada, con... Olvídalo, ella no es importante ahora...  
  
-Espera.. (Draco detuvo la marcha) -¿¡Por qué siempre dejas a mi madre de lado!?  
  
-Drak... Hay "ciertas" cosas que no sabes... Y por tu bien, es mejor que dejes las cosas como están. Podrías enterarte de algo desagradable y bajar a tu madre de ese pedestal en donde la tienes colocada.  
  
-¡Quiero saberlas ahora! .. No me importa cuan desagradables puedan ser.  
  
-¡OLVIDALO! No estás en condiciones de exigir respuestas.... Y menos, cuando tu "AMIGUITA" ha osado venir sin sus padres. ¡QUE DESCORTECIA DE SU PARTE! Lo que le sobra de belleza, le falta de Educación. Toda la gente murmura.. Habla del asunto... ¡¡Me enerva que pongan en tela de juicio a mi familia!! Y todo por tu capricho..  
  
-¡NO-ES-UN-CAPRICHO! En verdad estoy enamorado.. (Error garrafal, Lucius estaba apunto de estallar)  
  
-Por los visto, todos estos años que he gastado en tu educación, se han ido por la cañería. ¡¡Me has decepcionado.. Drak!! Pensé que habías madurado un poco.. Pero no ha sido así. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por que sigas mis pasos, gozas llevándome la contra.. INUTIL.  
  
-¡NO SABES CUANTO LO LAMENTO! ...Padre... ¿En qué parte del cuerpo me golpearás ahora? (Dijo Draco retándolo con su sonrisa usual) -Creo que ya no queda ninguna parte LIBRE...  
  
-Dejémos los sarcasmos para después..Andando.. Nos están esperando... (Te daré en donde más te duele, -pensó Lucius- ¡MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Llegaron hacia una amplia mesa rectangular. Se encontraban cuatro personas. El Sr. Basilio Kalogeropoulos, un señor muy alto, delgado, de cabellera castaña larga, bigotudo y corpulento, quien no rebasaba los 50 años.. Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento para saludarles.  
  
-Hola de nuevo Lucius; Draco, es un placer conocerte.. (Hablaba todavía con acento de su natal país Grecia (Se supone que todos hablan Inglés n_n)  
  
-Es un placer.... (Dijo Draco, apenas audible)  
  
-Les presentaré a mi adorable familia....Hélida, mi esposa (Quien miraba complacida a los dos Hombres parados enfrente de ella) y mi mayor tesoro... La señorita Circe.... Una joven de largos cabellos dorados, ojos de cielo, blanca, ¡MUY HERMOSA! Que llevaba un vestido escotado entalladísimo, azul claro que le quedaba a la perfección. Excelente tocando el violín y con una voz privilegiada. Había dado algunos conciertos (Como Hobbie) dentro del mundo mágico con muy buenos resultados. Lucius, la había contemplado en uno de ellos, y de inmediato la imaginó para su hijo.  
  
La chica saludó sin mucho ánimo a Draco, pero fue ampliamente correspondida con el mismo gesto de parte del Rubio. No así su madre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lucius les había platicado que su hijo tenía suerte con las mujeres (Por que se parecía a el O_o) La codicia, la avaricia y otras cosas más, se le reflejaban por cada poro de su piel. La señora, a pesar de rebasar los cuarenta y tantos, se conservaba en buena figura, y no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para coquetear. Su esposo se daba cuenta, pero la dejaba hacer su gusto, muy al contrario, le encantaba que los caballeros la admiraran. Al fin y al cabo el era su "dueño"  
  
-Espero que lo estén pasando bien esta noche; Narcisa no reparó en gastos.  
  
-¡Oh si! seguro que si Lucius, es una noche magnífica... ¿Verdad Circe que estamos muy a gusto? (La chica volteó la mirada hacia otra dirección) -Querida, te estoy hablando.. (Seguía sin responder)  
  
-Te pido que la disculpes, el viaje tan largo la ha agotado.  
  
-Despreocúpate Hélida, la chica ha sacado tu carácter voluble.. Bien, los dejamos por unos momentos, iremos con los Spencer. Tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes... (Ojalá esto acabe pronto, no soporto tanta hipocresía -pensaba Draco)  
  
-Lucius, Er.. Necesitamos hablar seriamente.. (Basilio no quería que se retiraran tan pronto.. Eso complacía al hombre de la larga cabellera platinada. Significaba que podía sacar una mejor "tajada" de la situación)  
  
-Por su puesto que tenemos que hablar... Pero todo a su tiempo, ahora si nos disculpan, volveremos en unos minutos... (¿Volveremos? Querrás decir, volverás, yo no pienso regresar -Seguía pensando Draco)  
  
Caminaron hacia el extremo contrario de la amplia terraza...  
  
-¿Podrías disimular un poco? Me estás haciendo quedar mal con tu cara de repugnancia.. Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa, el no haberlos recibido la primera vez...  
  
-Es la única que tengo... Tú me la enseñaste.. Padre. (Fue entonces que Lucius lo tomó por el saco del traje y lo acorraló en un muro cercano)  
  
-Mira estúpido, si no quieres que corra sangre, más vale que te comportes, no soporto tu despotismo. Todo tiene un límite, y mi paciencia se está agotando... ¡TE SORPRENDERIA VER, LA CLASE DE COSAS QUE PUEDO HACER CUANDO ME ENFUREZCO EN VERDAD!  
  
-¿Crees que no me he cansado del tuyo? ¡Tengo Años soportándolo! ¿OISTE BIEN?...... Al igual que mi madre.. ¡¡Años de encierro injustificado!! ¡¡Años, sin poder ver a su familia!! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Y lo sabes.. (Lucius lo soltó) ¡Y YA SUELTAME! ¿O quieres que todos se den cuenta de tu mal genio?  
  
-Está bien..Esta bien... Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, larga charla, cuando haya pasado toda ésta por quería... Drak. A ver si después de saber la verdad, sigues pensando en que es injusto. (Le dio unas palmadas en el rostro) -Estamos por llegar.. Más vale que te comportes.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Dolores (Monique) charlaban en el tocador para Damas, intentando pegar el tacón por medio de un hechizo, con muy buenos resultados.  
  
-Gracias... Sin tu ayuda, no hubiera podido hacerlo... Es algo complicado....  
  
-De nada, fue un placer.. (Dolores, cerciorándose que no había nadie más, trató de hablar con el) -Ejem... Harry Venimos por ti... (El chico quiso huir)  
  
-¡Con permiso, no sé de que estás hablando!  
  
-Espera.. No tienes por qué reaccionar de esa manera... Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, El señor Weasley y yo..  
  
-¡ES LA MISMA MENTIRA QUE DIJO SNAPE! NO TE CREO NADA..  
  
-¿¡Qué puedo hacer para que me creas Harry!?  
  
-Nada, no me interesa..  
  
-Harry, estás desaprovechando la oportunidad... Sirius se está arriesgando en serio por tratar de salvarte, ¡POR FAVOR! Ven conmigo y cerciórate de que lo que te dijo es cierto.... No estaremos solos en ningún momento, te lo aseguro... Por favor...  
  
Harry dudó.. ¿Y si todo era verdad? ¿Si la mujer tenía razón? No sería justo que atraparan a su padrino, solo por ser tan desconfiado. Aunque tenía razones válidas, dado la cantidad de cosas que le habían sucedido en su vida. veía de arriba abajo a la mujer, si en verdad hubiera querido hacerle daño, lo hubiera hecho ya...  
  
-Está bien, pero si veo algo sospechoso.. Cualquier cosa.. Tendré que defenderme ¿Entendiste? No me voy a dejar atrapar tan fácil..  
  
-De acuerdo, aunque no hará falta.. Vamos por aquí, ¡¡de prisa!! no tenemos mucho tiempo..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Los Spencer habían resultado ser una familia muy distinta a la otra. Se les notaba de mejor semblante y ánimo. El señor Newton, era originario de América; Tipo simpático que se la pasaba bromeando por cualquier cosa. También tenía la fortuna de contar con un buen físico, Y UNA FORTUNA MUY CONSIDERABLE (Eso le había llamado más la atención a Lucius; lo único en realidad, tenían diferentes puntos de vista) Era viudo, su esposa había muerto años atrás de una extraña enfermedad. Había llegado en compañía de su Hermana Shannon y su hija Michel. La chica ya conocía Draco de vista, por algunas fotos que había conseguido de Hogwarts. (Era fanática del Quidditch, era golpeadora en su escuela) Le había gustado muchísimo, y al enterarse de la invitación de los Malfoy para la cena, había convencido a su padre de ir. Y como era hija única, el padre nunca podía negarle nada. Era caprichosa, voluble y chantajista. Estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya utilizando cantidad de artimañas. Al igual que Circe, era una joven refinada, castaña clara, ojos verdes, pero mucho más desarrollada físicamente que su "Rival". Se había colocado un vestido rojo muy corto de arriba y de bajo (n_n) Al igual que con Basilio. Lucius platicaría más tarde de los pormenores. Draco estaba harto, le urgía ir al lado de Harry (El todavía creía que estaba con Severus) Saludo de la mejor manera que pudo a los presentes. Trató de disculparse diciendo que tenía que ir con urgencia al tocador de hombres, pero Michel no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil...  
  
-La orquesta está tocando mi pieza favorita, ¿Me invitas a bailar? (Al estar todos observándolos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ambos padres, complacidos, se retiraron a platicar a otra parte)  
  
Era una música ligera y empalagosa (De las que se bailan muy juntos O_o) Michel entonces, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y pegó su cuerpo al de el. El rubio no estaba a gusto, aparte por que no veía a Harry por ningún lado. Estaba preocupado...  
  
-Te ves mucho más atractivo en persona, que en las fotos de la Revista "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" También te ves más alto y fuerte.. Además hueles muy bien..  
  
-Gracias.. (Coqueta -_-)  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? Seremos compañeros de Colegio. Mi padre ha querido que mi último año lo pase en Hogwarts. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Es una excelente escuela.. (Draco era muy cortante en sus respuestas)  
  
-Y tal ves, podamos jugar Quidditch... Juntos. Y algunas otras cosas más.  
  
(La señora Hélida, quien había entrado al salón principal junto con Circe, vió con malos ojos la escena que tenía delante.)  
  
-¡TU DEBERIAS ESTAR BAILANDO CON EL! Pero no.. ¡Eres una niña caprichosa! ¡Debiste ser mas educada con el! Demostrarle interés.. La chica Spencer te va a robar al partido si no tomas cartas en el asunto.  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras mamá.. Realmente no me interesa mucho. Es guapo, sí, pero no me estoy derritiendo por el. Por otro lado.. No me gusta sentirme menos... Así que despreocúpate. Yo sabré que hacer en el momento adecuado.  
  
-Siempre con tus misterios... Solo espero que no cometas una tontería. Sabes que si esto se viene abajo.. ¡¡Viviremos en la miseria!! ¡¡ADIOS A NUESTRO ESTILO DE VIDA!! Sólo nos queda tu dote; ¡¡lo último que podemos ofrecer!!  
  
-Eso no sucederá mamá.. Ya lo verás.  
  
-Por nuestro bien, espero que así sea... Acompáñame al tocador...  
  
-No, prefiero caminar un rato, quiero admirar todo el derredor. Ya me cansé de estar sentada; necesito ejercitar mis piernas.  
  
-Esta bien; te alcanzo más tarde....... Su tu padre te llega a preguntar a donde fui... Invéntale cualquier tontería, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de estar con el esta noche..  
  
-¡QUE RARO! Nunca las has tenido... Nos vemos mas tarde....Mamita  
  
-Eres una malcriada..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry estaba ya puesto al tanto de todo... (Después de hacer varias preguntas al cuarteto, con respuestas que solo ellos sabrían y comprobar la autenticidad de las mismas) Sus ojos reflejaban, sorpresa, alegría, agradecimiento y vergüenza. Dio un fuerte y largo abrazo a Sirius (Este seguía molesto por lo del beso, pero no le reprocharía nada por el momento) Saludó de una manera muy seria a Dumbledore (No le perdonaba que lo mandara todos los años con los Dursley) Ofreció disculpas a Snape por dudar de sus palabras; y le dio las gracias por todo el trabajo realizado (Se sorprendió por el comportamiento del chico, solo asintió con la cabeza) Le presentaron formalmente a Dolores (ya se había enterado de que era muy amiga de del Director y además era Auror) El ambiente, aunque cordial estaba tenso.. Sirius le explicó que tenían que llevárselo de inmediato... Al igual que los otros, quienes explicaron sus razones lo mejor que pudieron; pero no contaron con que Harry se opondría rotundamente.. O_o  
  
-No puedo irme así, al menos... ¡¡Tengo que esperar a que termine la fiesta!!... (En el fondo no quería abandonar a Draco)  
  
-Pero.. Harr.. Dominique... Estás en la mansión ¡¡MALFOY!! Rodeado... ¡¡Rodeada de enemigos mortales por todos los rincones!! ¡¡Corres peligro!! ¡ES NECESARIO ESCAPAR DE INMEDIATO!!  
  
-Sirius..., (Dijo Harry en voz baja) He dado mi palabra de que lo ayudaré, no puedo fallarle... Además es de mutuo acuerdo; a cambio, el me dará la pócima para volver a la normalidad... ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA CHICA TODA MI VIDA!  
  
-Eso está ya solucionado... (Snape abrió su maletín, y le mostró el frasco con el vital líquido) Le agregué un potente conservador, puede durar hasta una semana. (Volvió a cerrarlo)  
  
-Pero.. yo.. (No quiero irme-pensó)  
  
-¿Por qué dudas Dominique? (Dumbledore ya sospechaba) -¿Hay algo más detrás de todo?  
  
-Tu padrino tiene razón... Aprovechando la multitud, podemos salir sin ningún contratiempo, la puerta está abierta de par en par.. Los hechizos han sido retirados por hoy.. ¡¡Es ahora o nunca!! (Dijo Dolores)  
  
-¡¡POR DIOS!! ¡POR QUE LO PIENSAS TANTO! Si no lo haces por voluntad propia, te llevaré a la fuerza... (Sirius estaba furioso)  
  
-NO, no me iré... No hoy... Tengo que poner en orden, algunas.... Muchas cosas....  
  
-¡¡MAÑANA YA ESTARAS MUERTO!! Como tu tutor, tienes la obligación de obedecerme.... Prometí a Lily y a James velar por tu integridad, y es justo lo que tengo planeado hacer en éste momento... (Trató de tomarlo por el brazo, pero Harry se echó para atrás) -¡¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo?!...  
  
-¡Si realmente quieren ayudarme, entonces déjenme unas cuantas horas más! ¡POR FAVOR! Draco me ha dicho que estas reuniones suelen durar mucho tiempo, incluso días... ¡¡Todavía estarán sin hechizos las puertas!!... ¡¡Podremos irnos para entonces!!... (Harry estaba desesperado)  
  
-Lo digo y lo repito, nunca cambiarás Potter... ¿Has visto Simón? Nosotros arriesgándonos y esta... Chiquilla, haciendo lo que se le da su real y celestial gana... He visto suficiente.. Toma Demis, te dejo el maletín... Yo me retiro, no soporto ver cómo los chantajea (El señor Weasley lo tomó negando con la cabeza. Nadie hizo por detenerlo. De cualquier manera el ya había realizado su parte del plan con bastante éxito)  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas Dominique?  
  
-¡ESTAS CHIFLADO SIMON! ¡¡El se va con nosotros AHORA¡  
  
-No soy ningún chiflado Gerard... Dominique..Vuelvo a repetirte... ¿CUANTO TIEMPO NECESITAS?  
  
-Bueno, supongo que.. Hasta pasado mañana.. ¡Por favor! Confíe en mí.. ¡Nunca le he pedido nada!  
  
-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Tú vas a venir conmigo en este preciso momento... (Pero Dumbledore, no le dejó acercarse más, con un movimiento rápido lo desmayó, para sorpresa de todos)  
  
-Pero.. Simón, ¿¡que has hecho!? (Dijo Dolores, auxiliando a Sirius que había caído al suelo)  
  
-Dominique necesita tiempo... Es lo menos que podemos darle... Creo que ya tiene la suficiente edad para defenderse por sí misma. (Lo que el anciano no sabía, era que la varita de Harry estaba presentando "fallas" -_-) -Voy a confiar en ti... Nos veremos en la puerta trasera, a las siete de la noche en punto, pasado mañana. Sin falta.. Es necesario que mantengas los ojos abiertos; CUALQUIER COSA SOSPECHOSA, o algo que creas que está fuera de lugar; aléjate inmediatamente, ¿entendiste? Este lugar, por si solo, es muy peligroso..  
  
-Anotado...¡¡Gracias profesor!!.. Simón... ¡¡Le estaré eternamente agradecido!! Realmente aprecio el que me haya otorgado este lapso.. (Harry irradiaba felicidad) -Juro que no se va a arrepentir..  
  
-Demis... Creo que tu amigo Gerard necesita descansar... Los años no pasan en balde, jejeje  
  
-Simón, te recuerdo que soy un viejo decrépito, no tengo la fuerza para cargarlo.. En cambio tú...  
  
-¡OH es verdad! Se me había olvidado que soy un joven apuesto.. (O_o) -Vámos Monique, la bebida dejará de funcionar en breve..  
  
-Adiós Dominique y mucha suerte.. (Dolores no iba muy conforme con el resultado, pero Dumbledore sabía por que lo había hecho y había que respetar su decisión)  
  
-Adiós.. Harry... Y quiero pedirte una disculpa a nombre de... De...  
  
-No se preocupe Demis, gracias a esto que me ocurrió, pude descubrir muchas cosas.... Dígale que no le guardo rencor.. y... A Ron... Bueno... Que pronto estaremos juntos. Saludos a todos...  
  
-¡ANDANDO JOVENES! Estamos llamando mucho la atención.. (Se lo llevaron cargando, y diciéndole a la gente que preguntaba preocupada, que se trataba de achaques de la edad, a otros, que había bebido demasiado.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Otra persona que no se la estaba pasando del todo bien, era Missy; quien ya se encontraba aburrida de permanecer todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Aunque tuviera todas las comodidades, no era lo mismo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar activa y la pasividad la estaba matando. Había recibido órdenes de permanecer en la mansión por si acaso Dominique necesitara de sus servicios; pero la larga espera era tediosa. Y Woopy, le caía muy mal, no era muy buena conversadora. Para alejarla un rato, le había pedido varios platillos exóticos, que tardaría algunos minutos en elaborar.  
  
-¡Ya estoy cansada! Necesito respirar aire fresco, el encierro no es bueno para mi cutis.. (Se hacía un poco de aire con un abanico) -Ahhhh, con las ganas que tengo de bajar a la cena... Seguramente habrá cantidad de hombres guapos y yo aquí desperdiciada.... ¿Y si bajo aunque sea por un momento? Narcisa estará muy ocupada atendiendo a sus invitados; no creo que le moleste.. Si, eso haré. (Dio un último vistazo a su atuendo en el espejo)  
  
Abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba despejado.. La música se escuchaba a lo lejos. Llegó a una bifurcación, donde se encontró otro amplio corredor. Todas las paredes estaban "adornadas" con cuadros repugnantes. Gente empalada, decapitada; Brujas ardiendo en la hoguera pidiendo clemencia (Aunque lo hacían por diversión) Vampiros, Veelas, Hombres lobo, cuerpos en estado de putrefacción que despedían olores reales..  
  
-Definitivamente necesitan con urgencia un decorador de interiores. Esto parece el cementerio que queda cerca de mi casa.. Pero así son todos los millonarios... Prefiero ser pobre... ¡Ashh que horror! Hasta se me pone la carne de gallina.. Yo no sé como puede vivir aquí Narcisa.  
  
Estuvo vagando un rato, criticando por aquí y por allá. Parecía un laberinto que no tenía fin. Puertas por todas partes.. Hasta que...Escuchó que alguien se acercaba; debía ocultarse rápido o le descubrirían. Entró al primer cuarto que encontró abierto. Al parecer era una de las muchas recámaras con las que contaba la casa.. lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue meterse debajo de la cama (n_n) Para su desgracia, la, o las personas que intentó burlar, se metieron justo ahí. Se les escuchaba bastante alegres; quizás unas copas de más.  
  
-Aquí nadie nos va a molestar.. (Ruidos de besos)  
  
-¿Seguro que tu esposa está.. Ocupada? (Decía una mujer)  
  
-Es tan idiota... que ni si quiera.. se dará cuenta de mi ausencia; mejor preocúpate por tu marido..  
  
-El.. debe estar... haciendo lo mismo.... Que yo.... ¡Oh Lucius, que.. rico besas!  
  
-Si.. mmmmm.... Hélida...Tu hija tendrá que.... Para.... mmmmmm ya sabes... Solo espero que sea igual de fogosa... Que su madre...  
  
-Descuida... Sabe lo que.... Tiene... Que hacer...  
  
-Fue... Muy osado.. de tu parte... El ir... hablar conmigo... cuando estaba platicando.. con Spencer...  
  
-Ya no.. soportaba ni un.... minuto más... Tuve que decirle... a mi hija que... iba al tocador..  
  
-Jejejeje, ¡TANTO ME DESEAS!  
  
-Sabes que si.... Nadie.. me hace...vibrar....como tu....  
  
(Missy Se quiso morir en ese instante... ¡LUCIUS! Tenía que ser precisamente el dueño de la casa, quien estuviera apunto de tener sexo con otra mujer, en la habitación. Si se enteraba de su presencia, moriría en el acto)  
  
-¡Ay San Merlín! ¡Ampárame! que no se de cuenta o me desintegra.. (El colchón de la cama se fue hundiendo poco a poco aplastándolo)  
  
-Lucius... Ya.. No seas tan desesperado.... Esta vez seré yo quien haga todo... Déjame hacerte un baile sensual... Quiero ver como esa cosita tuya, se va despertando poco a poco... (La mujer se levantó de la cama, para alivio de Missy que ya se estaba poniendo roja por falta de aire, Por debajo de la cama, vió como la ropa caía al suelo)  
  
-Hélida, gatita... Tienes unos senos grandes y redondos, tal como me gustan... Unas nalgas perfectas y duras... Ven, que ya no resisto más, quiero penetrarte por todas partes.. Pero antes hazme con tu boca.. Ahhh así, así... Eres toda una experta... ¡Que divinidad!  
  
-No es justo.. (Pensaba Missy) ¡CUANTA CARNE Y YO SIN MUELAS! ¡Se están comiendo el pan delante de los pobres!  
  
-¿TE GUSTA BOMBON? ¿TE GUSTA COMO LO HAGO?  
  
-¡¡Me fascina!! Eres toda una experta.... Ahora déjame hacerlo yo... (Missy sintió movimiento en el colchón) La mujer, empezó a gritar como LOCA.  
  
-¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Lucius... ¡¡MI LEON, MI FIERA!! Así así, no pares.. YES, YES..  
  
-No voy a resistir mucho tiempo más aquí abajo.... Por favor, YA TERMINEN..  
  
-¡DEMINIOS! (Gritó Lucius)  
  
-¿Por qué paras? ¡¿POR QUE ME DEJAS A MITAD DEL CAMINO?!  
  
-No había reparado en la hora, ya no falta mucho para la cena... Anda arréglate.. Yo saldré primero, después de cinco minutos saldrás tú.. No quiero que nos vean llegar juntos.  
  
-Tan bien que nos la estábamos pasando.. ¿Cuándo podríamos acabar con esto?  
  
-No lo sé, yo te busco después.... Me voy.. (Lucius abandonó la habitación)  
  
-¡Qué remedio! Esta ves si tendré que ir al tocador.. Mejor me apuro, no puedo perder el tiempo aquí. (Hélida, salió y Missy pudo salir de debajo de la cama)  
  
-¡¡Un minuto más y hubiera tenido que salir a darme una ducha con agua fría!! Pero quien me manda a andar fisgoneando por aquí. ¡¡Gracias Merlín por haberme protegido!! Voy a tener que regresar a mi cuarto.. El problema es que... ¡¡NO SE POR DONDE QUEDA!! Ahora si que me he metido en un lío.. Narcisa me va a matar..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Harry había tratado de localizar a Draco por todo el lugar. Muy a su pesar lo había encontrado bailando con una chica. Un calor intenso, le recorrió el cuerpo.... ¿ERAN CELOS A CASO? Nunca antes se había sentido así. SU AMOR, en brazos de otra.. La chica lo miraba embelesada, coqueteándole descaradamente. No soportaba ver aquella escena mucho tiempo más, decidió dejarlos en paz. Necesitaba estar solo, para calmarse. La terraza estaba muy concurrida, por lo que optó por irse al jardín delantero, que se encontraba solitario. Se sentó al borde de una de las fuentes. Podía ver su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, su imagen la saludaba; pero no estaba de humor para bromas, así que no siguió el juego. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla..  
  
-Vamos Harry, estás haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua.. Si Draco estaba bailando.. es por que.. es un caballero.. Pero esa chica... ¡¡LO TENIA ABRAZADO!! Y parecía no importarle.. Debí haberme ido con Dumbledore.. Pero no... ¡TONTO DE MI QUE LE PEDI MAS TIEMPO! (De cualquier manera te ibas a quedar) -Maldita voz, pensé que ya me habías dejado en paz.. ¡Aléjate de una vez por todas! ¡Sólo me atormentas!....... -Lo siento, tendrás que soportarme toda tu vida.  
  
***  
  
La pieza de Baile por fín concluyó (Misteriosamente se había alargado mas) Draco llevó Michel hasta su lugar.  
  
-Fue un placer conocerte..  
  
-Igualmente Draco.. Espero que no sea la última vez que bailemos juntos.  
  
-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad... Hasta pronto...  
  
-Pero.. ¿ya te vas?  
  
-Si.. Tengo que ir a... Con mi madre.  
  
-Está bien, comprendo.. (Seguramente irá a buscar a la tipa con quien estaba)  
  
-Adiós..  
  
-Hasta muy, muy pronto jejeje  
  
Buscó por todas partes, desesperado. Trató de localizar a Snape, pero no lo vió por ningún lado. Se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Dónde podría estar Harry? En un lugar tan grande, con mucha gente, iba a ser muy difícil encontrarlo. También cabía la posibilidad de que su padrino se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño.. Circe, por su lado, llegó también hasta el jardín. Y vió a lo lejos a Harry, sentado solitario.  
  
-¡Que sorpresa! Así que no todo es miel sobre Hojuelas.. Aparenta ser una dama.. Pero para mí no es más que una Mosca muerta. Creo que le haré compañía, tengo ganas de molestar a alguien esta noche, y ella es perfecta.. (Fue acercándose lentamente, escondiéndose tras los arbustos, cuando iba a dar el último paso, escuchó una voz)  
  
-¡DOMINIQUE! Por fin te encuentro.. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!... (Draco llegó corriendo)  
  
-Pues no parece.. No, cuando estabas bailando muy acaramelado con esa mujer..  
  
- Oh, con Michel... Cuestiones sociales que... ¿Harry, estás celoso? (¿Por qué le llama Harry a la chica?-Pensó Circe)  
  
-No, no, no, no estoy celoso... No soy... ¡Bueno sí! ¡Y mucho! Seguramente ella es una de las.. Dos prometidas que mencionaste.. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Jajaja, ¡tontito! Sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más.. (Harry le dio la espalda) -¿Estás enojado conmigo?  
  
-¡Sí!...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Se te hace poco dejar.. que te manoseen, ¿mientras estás bailando? La mujer te devoraba con la mirada, con ganas de... Olvídalo. Solo olvídalo..  
  
-Harry, no pienses cosas que no son...  
  
-No, no te me acerques..  
  
-Está bien..En vista de que no quieres hablar conmigo.. Tendré que ir a bailar otra pieza con Michel (Le gustaba hacer enfadar a Harry)  
  
-¡Anda que estás esperando! ¡Ella estará encantada de la vida! ¡Vete!, Por mí no te detengas...  
  
-Ya que insistes.. (Hizo como que se iba)  
  
-¿Serás capaz?  
  
-Mmm tal ves.. depende..  
  
-De qué depende..  
  
-De ti...  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Que tengo que ver yo?...  
  
-Harry, por favor.. Parecemos unos niños de cinco años.. Dejemos esto por la paz; Tuve que bailar con ella porque no me quedó más remedio. ¿De acuerdo? Ven.. olvidemos el asunto... (Lo abrazo)  
  
-Perdóname Draco, es que.. me dieron unos celos Terribles..  
  
-Shhh, ya, tranquilo...Tengo algo especial para ti... Cierra los ojos..  
  
-¿Otra ves?  
  
-Si, otra ves; y no los abras hasta que..  
  
-Cuentes hasta tres, si, me suena conocido (Cerró los ojos)  
  
-1..2...3...  
  
Delante de sus ojos, apareció un hermoso collar con un dije, que parecía contener algo dentro; al abrirlo escuchó una linda música (La melodía era Igual a la que habían bailado en el Barco) Dentro había una foto del Rubio, que le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
-Draco, ¡Es precioso!  
  
-Sabía que te iba a gustar.. Te lo doy con todo mi amor... Había comprado otra cosa pero.. Ese reloj guarda grandes recuerdos para mí. Quiero que tú lo conserves.  
  
-Pero.. No puedo.. No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado..  
  
-No quiero un NO, como respuesta, ahora es tuyo.. Consérvalo y ya..  
  
-De acuerdo, lo guardaré como un verdadero tesoro.. (¡Vaya con la cursi! Circe seguía escuchando a escondidas)  
  
-Harry, necesito decirte una cosa más.. Más bien, confesarte algo..  
  
-¿De qué se trata?  
  
-Antes que te lo diga, quiero que sepas... Que lo que siento por ti es verdadero; que nunca he.... ¡Demonios, es algo difícil!... Yo.. fui quien envió..  
  
-¡DOMINIQUE, DRACO! Conque aquí estaban mis amores.. Vengan estamos apunto de servir la cena.... (Narcisa apareció, después de un rato de "ausencia")  
  
-Creo que tendré que decírtelo más tarde..  
  
-¿Se trata de algo malo?  
  
-No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Dumbledore, Dolores, Arthur y Sirius (Todavía desmayado y en brazos de la chica) viajaban ya, rumbo a la Madriguera. Viajaban en un coche Muggle, (conducido por Arthur, amante de todas esas cosas n_n) Las personas utilizadas para su plan, habían sido puestas a salvo; colocadas en su automóvil, con sus respectivas ropas. No recordarían nada de lo ocurrido.... Afortunadamente Snape, había sido benevolente.  
  
-Albus... ¿Porqué dejaste quedar a Harry? (Dolores)  
  
-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Lo dejé, por que esta enamorado del joven Malfoy... (Arthur, frenó el coche de golpe al escuchar la revelación de Dumbledore)  
  
-¡¿ESTAS SEGURO¡? Digo... Harry... Es un chico... Y Draco, también.... Aunque... Si, a veces puede pasar.... ¿Verdad? (Arthur recordó a su hijo Bill, y reanudó la marcha)  
  
-En su rostro ví reflejada la felicidad, que por mucho tiempo se le ha negado. Es un chico que ha sufrido mucho; si al lado de Draco, puede ser feliz, no hay por que negarle ese derecho. El amor es un arma poderosa, puede hacer milagros en las personas. Si ellos unen sus fuerzas, tendremos unos grandes aliados para poder vencer a Tom.  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero..Harry dejará de ser una chica. ¿Cómo se puede manejar una situación así? ¿Qué tal si Malfoy lo rechaza después? Además, estamos hablando de una relación diferente... De chico y chico.. Supongamos que todo sale bien, y los dos se entienden... ¿Cómo lo tomarán sus compañeros? ¿Qué sucederá en la escuela Dumbledore? ¿Está permitido llevar una relación así, ahí dentro?  
  
-Tiempo al tiempo Dolores..Cabe la posibilidad de que la relación que llevan estos dos jóvenes termine pasado mañana... O que se fortalezca todavía mas. Si ese es el caso, tendrán todo mi apoyo. Con eso contesto tu pregunta acerca de lo "permitido"... Creo que habrá algunos acontecimientos interesantes el próximo año escolar. Si señor... Vamos a entrar a una era de cambio y reconstrucción.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con cambios Albus?  
  
-Verás Arthur..Un Slytherin, hijo del más leal Mortífago de Voldemort, y Un Griffyndor, enemigo acérrimo, ambos, poderosos magos.... Con un extraordinario poder. Líderes innatos. Pudieran ser una gran influencia para los demás alumnos. Pueden demostrarles a los demás, que uniendo fuerzas, se puede llegar a la tan ansiada paz que todos deseamos. Y no nada más a ellos, a toda la comunidad mágica.  
  
-Si, es un buen punto.. No había caído en la cuenta.... Aunque.. Sé de alguien que no estará de acuerdo contigo..  
  
-Sirius tendrá que comprender.... Si realmente quiere la felicidad de su pupilo. Es muy testarudo, pero es muy noble, tiene un gran corazón. Le costará trabajo asimilarlo al principio. Pero acabará por aceptarlo.  
  
-No me refería a el precisamente Albus, si no a Lucius Malfoy.. Cuando se entere de todo... Draco puede estar en peligro. No va a dejar que su hijo se pase a nuestras filas tan fácilmente.. Aunque estoy especulando... Hay muchas cosas por aclararse todavía... Tal vez, nada cambie. Y estos chicos vuelvan a ser rivales.  
  
-Si todo sale, como lo piensa Albus; Yo me voy a encargar de sacarlo de la jugada Arthur.... Para eso he venido.. ¡¡PARA MATAR A LUCIUS!! Lo haré sufrir, como el lo hizo con mi familia.. ¡¡No voy a tener misericordia!!  
  
*****FLASH BACK*****  
  
-¡CRUCIO!  
  
-¡¡Aggggghh!!  
  
-¡Eso te pasa por ser tan testarudo Albert! ¡Tan fácil que hubiera sido, el que me dijeras el paradero de los Potter! Muy mal.. Muy mal... Eso te va a costar muy caro.  
  
-¡DEJALO YA! ¡EL NO SABE NADA! (Una mujer agonizaba tirada en el suelo de la sala de su casa)  
  
-Pensé que ya te había eliminado Pauna... Eres un hueso muy difícil de Roer.... Ahora vas a tener que ver cómo muere lentamente tu esposo.... ¡RICTUSEMPRA!  
  
El frágil cuerpo de su esposo Salió despedido por los aires y se estrelló en una de las ventanas. Los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio se incrustaron en todo el cuerpo del moribundo. Comenzó a salir abundante líquido rojo de las profundas heridas. El pobre hombre ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse por el dolor.  
  
-¡¡¡Nooooo Albert!!!! (La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, pero no podía ayudar a su esposo, tenía ambas piernas fracturadas, le faltaba un brazo, y había perdido un ojo)  
  
Lucius, camino hacia el, todavía respiraba, y comenzó a darle de punta pies con todas sus fuerzas en un costado. El sonido de varios huesos rotos llegó hasta los oídos de una niña de 10 años que se encontraba escondida en la chimenea del lugar y que trataba de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta. Solo las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos, eran testigo del gran dolor que estaba sintiendo por dentro.  
  
-¡QUE MAL QUE YA TE ESTES MURIENDO ALBERT! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo mucho contigo! Y Tu esposa.. ¡ES UNA LASTIMA! Era tan guapa.... De no encontrarse en tales circunstancias; me hubiera divertido mucho con ella... Pero.. yo sé con quien si.... Si mal no recuerdo, tienen una hermosa niña..  
  
-¡NO TE ATREVAS ..A PONERLE LAS.... PUTAS MANOS ENCIMA... LUCIUS!  
  
-¡El muerto ha revivido! ¡Me sorprenden! Tienen el cuero muy duro.. Para que vean que soy benevolente, voy a hacer que su larga agonía termine y no vean lo que le va a pasar a su Dulce retoño.... Adiós... ¡¡QUE EL INFIERNO LOS COBIJE!!  
  
Un rayo verde, atravesó los cuerpos de los padres, matándolos al instante. El Aveda Kedavra había sido la causa. La pequeña, supo entonces que se había quedado completamente sola. Lucius intentó buscarla, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo. Así que abandonó la casa, que comenzó a incendiarse en la parte de arriba, minutos después. La pequeña salió de su escondite, Y vio los cuerpos tendidos de sus padres. Fue tal su impresión, que comenzó a gritar el nombre del asesino ¡¡LUCIUS!! ¡¡LUCIUS!! Dumbledore la encontró en estado de Shock, horas después de los asesinatos, con su ropa llena de hollín, al igual que su cara. Como no tenía familiares, El mago se hizo cargo de ella; no quería enviarla a un orfanato. Fue enviada a estudiar a otro país para olvidar; y lo hizo, aunque no del todo. Por su mente solo cruzaba la idea, de que algún día vengaría la muerte de sus padres. Por tal razón, estudió para ser una gran Auror. Salió con las notas más sobresalientes, y se convirtió en el orgullo del anciano.  
  
*****FIN FLASH BACK*****  
  
-Dolores... Sigues con esa idea, después de tanto tiempo.....  
  
-Si, Albus, no descansaré hasta que lo haya conseguido... ¡¡Tiene que pagar por todo el daño que causó!! (Dolores derramaba lágrimas de odio, una de ellas dio justo en el rostro de Sirius)  
  
-Todavía tengo la esperanza de que tus manos no se manchen de sangre. Lo más conveniente sería, en caso de que lo atraparas, que se le hiciera un juicio. Probablemente sería enviado a Azkaban. Y estar ahí es la peor de las agonías.  
  
-No, eso es muy poco para todo lo que se merece.... En fin, Ya hemos llegado a la madriguera.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Como lo había anunciado Narcisa a su hijo, el menú fue francés, para el deleite de todos los comensales. Como anfitriones, ellos se sentaron en la mesa principal, Draco al lado de su madre y Harry al lado de Lucius (Para su mala fortuna) Se hizo un brindis con Champagne, y después a degustar de la exquisita comida. El ojiverde comía con verdadero placer, todo estaba EXQUISITO. Lo que más estaba disfrutando, era un filete a las perlas de Salmón. Y como postre, una deliciosa tarta de chocolate rellena de frambuesa. (Con lo que le gustaba el chocolate n_n) Se comportó a la altura de las expectativas del exigente padre. Su mirada inquisidora lo ponía nervioso, pero saber que Draco estaba solo a unos metros, le daba confianza; De ves en ves, intercambiaban miradas cargadas de sentimientos.. Aproximadamente, la degustación de los alimentos duró una hora, por lo que la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Esta ves, Lucius se levantó de su lugar e invitó a Harry a bailar. Sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Draco parecía renuente con la idea, pero Narcisa puso su mano encima de la suya para confortarlo. El ojiverde no tuvo más remedio que aceptar (Otra ves n_n) Lucius tenía un estilo muy diferente al de su hijo. Bailaba más pegado y lo abrazaba con más fuerza de la cintura. Aprovechando el tumulto, fue alejándose de la mesa muy despacio hasta quedar fuera del alcance de sus familiares.... Luego una mano escurridiza, comenzó a deslizarse por el escote de su espalda. Sintió la fría piel de su enemigo acariciar la suya con vehemencia. No sabía que hacer, si le daba un golpe, se armaría un tumulto (Y en terreno ajeno y muy peligroso) comprometería a Draco y a su madre. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo hacer y deshacer a placer.  
  
-Tienes una piel muy suave.. Petit.  
  
-Si no le importa, quiero regresar a mi lugar...  
  
-Pero si esto apenas comienza.. ¿No te gusta bailar?  
  
-Si, pero lo que no me gusta, es que se quiera propasar conmigo, así que le agradecería que quitara su mano de mi espalda.  
  
-Tienes carácter fuerte, y eso me gusta.... Pero lamento decirte que no la voy a quitar, al contrario, la voy a cambiar de lugar.. (Lucius bajo su mano hasta el glúteo derecho de Harry y lo apretó con fuerza)  
  
-¡Pero que se ha creído! (Intentó darle un buen golpe, pero no pudo, su rival era mucho más fuerte)  
  
-¡Tranquilízate, pequeña Zorra! No querrás que esto pase a mayores.. Más te vale que cooperes o alguien va a salir lastimado.  
  
-No me dan miedo sus amenazas..  
  
-¡¡Yo nunca amenazo mujerzuela!! Lo que digo lo cumplo.. Si no quieres portarte amable conmigo.. ¡ENTONCES LARGATE! Aquí todos hacen lo que yo ordeno..  
  
-¡¡Yo no soy de su propiedad, así que no tengo por que obedecerle!!  
  
***  
  
Draco tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo, se pasaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos..  
  
-Calma hijo.. Sólo está bailando..  
  
-No sé, algo anda mal aquí, siento algo raro.. ¡Mejor voy a buscarla! (Draco hizo el intento de pararse, pero O´Neil lo interceptó)  
  
-¡¡Draco!! ¡Narcisa! ¡Que fiesta tan hermosa nos han regalado! ¡He bailado como nunca y reído también!  
  
-Que bueno que le guste, con permiso..  
  
-¡Hey muchacho! ¿Por qué la prisa? Si yo solo.... ¡Aghhhh! (Se llevó una mano al cuello, se desplomó, llevándose a Draco de por medio y comenzó a convulsionarse)  
  
-¡DIOS MIO! ¡Hay que hacer algo pronto! (Narcisa) ¡UN MEDIMAGO! ¡NECESITAMOS UN MEDIMAGO!.. ¡¡Hijo Ayúdame!! ¡¡Hay que desabotonarle la camisa!!  
  
***  
  
La gente curiosa comenzó a arremolinarse, la música paro, y todo se volvió un hervidero de gente tratando de ver al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo y aparentemente a punto de morir. Salvo Lucius y Harry. El rubio, aprovechando la situación sacó su varita y dijo: "TEMPUS TEMPORIS" Toda la gente detuvo el movimiento, se quedaron de una sola pieza, como maniquíes humanos.. Aquella escena parecía sacada de un cuadro de ciencia ficción.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?  
  
-Un simple hechizo Petit, el tiempo se ha detenido en el salón, salvo para ti y para mí. Tú y yo vamos a pasar un rato muy agradable.. No habrá nadie para molestarnos... (Trató de besar a Harry, pero este se opuso con todas sus fuerzas, rasguñándolo y pegándole con todas sus fuerzas)  
  
-¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡¡Me has lastimado el rostro!! Esto te va a costar muy caro.. (Harry supo de inmediato que había cometido un gravísimo error, estaba indefenso, sin nadie que le ayudara, y su varita a muchos metros de distancia.)  
  
-¡SI NO VA A HACER POR LAS BUENAS, ENTONCES SERA POR LAS MALAS! (Comenzó a desgarrarle el vestido)  
  
-¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTEME!  
  
-¡¡ES INUTIL QUE TE RESISTAS!! De todas maneras me voy a salir con la mía..  
  
En un momento de desesperación Harry logró darle un buen golpe en sus partes nobles, que lo doblaron del Dolor. Entonces pudo soltarse de las manos de su captor y corrió sin un rumbo fijo. El glamour de su peinado y de su atuendo habían desaparecido. Como los tacones le impedían avanzar más rápido, se los quitó y lo abandonó. Por su mente cruzó al idea de ir por su varita, solo así podría hacerle frente a Lucius. Cambió dirección rumbo a la parte superior de la casa; corrió por los largos corredores, que le parecieron mucho más eternos en esta ocasión.. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, la cicatriz comenzaba a quemarle por segunda ocasión..  
  
-¡Dios! Permíteme llegar a tiempo.. ¡¡HAS QUE MI VARITA FUNCIONE!! ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR ASI!!... (Entró como bólido a la habitación) -¡MI CAPA! No ahí no está... ¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS LA PUSE!!  
  
-¿BUSCABAS ESTO PETIT? (Lucius sostenía su varita) -Tiene mucha ventaja el poder aparecerse ¿no crees? Eres muy predecible.. De inmediato supuse que vendrías a buscarla niñita estúpida. (La puerta se cerró detrás de el)  
  
-¡DEME MI VARITA!  
  
-¡Oh! Temo Decirte que eso no se va a poder... Ella va a volverse en tu contra ahora mismo... ¡JACIO! (Harry voló por el aire cayendo pesadamente cerca del baño)  
  
-Es muy interesante tu varita... Se parece mucho a... No, debe ser un error.... Si, eso debe ser..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Missy seguía deambulando por todas partes sin encontrar el camino de regreso. Y a había pasado el mismo lugar varias veces y siempre regresaba al punto inicial. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando escuchó ruidos en una de las habitaciones.  
  
-¡Bendito! ¡Por fín encontré a alguien! Le pediré ayuda para salir de aquí, ya no me importa si me ven o no.. ¡¡LO QUE QUIERO ES IRME INMEDIATAMENTE!! Aunque no me paguen. (Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escuchó una voz ronca)  
  
-¡PULSUS! (Después un quejido de mujer)  
  
-¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ DENTRO!-Pensó -¿Estará haciendo de la suyas otra parejita? De eso ya tuve bastante.. Mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir...  
  
-¡Noooo, ya no me lastime!  
  
-Creo que... Hay alguien en problemas.. (Missy regresó sobre sus talones)  
  
***  
  
Vous allant être le mien, poignet (Vas a ser mía muñeca) Je vais vous inciter à souffrir! Je détruirai votre âme en dedans et extérieurement! (¡Te haré sufrir! DESTROZARE TU ALMA POR DENTRO Y por fuera)  
  
-¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!! (Ruidos De objetos cayéndose al piso)  
  
-¡ESA ES LA VOZ DE LUCIUS! (¡Está lastimando a alguien! (¿Pero a quién?)  
  
(Harry estaba muy lastimado en el suelo, le había salido sangre por la nariz y por la boca. El Mortífago le estaba dando una buena paliza)  
  
-¡¡CRUCIO!! (Nuevamente Harry se retorció en el piso, presa del dolor)-Te dije que te iba a costar muy caro lo que me hiciste... ¡¡Pero no creas que he terminado contigo!! Ahora viene la mejor parte.. (Lucius comenzó a quitarse la ropa)  
  
El ojiverde temió lo peor, y lo más malo de todo es que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder defenderse de su agresor. Draco se le vino a la mente.. El no sabría nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, no sabía que estaba a punto de ser ultrajado por su padre. Eso era lo que mas le dolía. Esta vez no iba a ver nadie que lo pudiera salvar de una violación.  
  
-¡Ahora mismo, vas a gozar con un verdadero Hombre! Y no las miserias que te pueda proporcionar mi hijo.. Y sabrá cuantos hombres más.... Porque tu eres una prostituta barata, que solo quiere aprovecharse de mi fortuna, tratando de enrollarte con Draco.. ¿Pensaste que serías la prometida oficial? Jajaja insensata.. Solo fuiste un juego para el... (Lucius subió a Harry a la cama y le tomó ambas muñecas para inmovilizarlo)  
  
-¡ESO.. NO ES CIERTO... DRACO ME AMA...! (Seguía forcejeando)  
  
-¿ESO CREES? ¿Quién crees que planeo todo esto? ¡Lo hizo el! Es como yo.. LE ENCANTA JUGAR AL INOCENTE, y cuando la presa cae... ¡¡LE DAMOS EL TIRO DE GRACIA!! EL FUE EL QUE ME DIO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTO, JEJEJEJE.  
  
-¡¡US...TED MIEN..TE!!  
  
-¿TE DIJO ACASO QUE DEBIAS PASAR UNA PRUEBA PARA PODER ASPIRAR A SER SU PROMETIDA? ¡¿TE DIJO EN QUE CONSISTIA?! ¡¡EH!! ¡CONTESTA!!  
  
-NO, NO ME..LO DIJO.... DE..CUALQUIER MANERA... NO LE CREO..  
  
-¡YA CALLATE HIJA DE PUTA! (Lucius lo abofeteó duramente) -Tu voz me saca de casillas, te vas a ver mas bonita calladita jejejeje.. (Esta vez el golpe que recibió en el estómago lo dejó semiinconsciente)  
  
-¡¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!! (Missy se paseaba de un lado para otro) ¡PERO QUE! ¡NO SOY MUY BUENA CON LA VARITA! ¡PIENSA MISSY! ¡PIENSA!! .... OK, a ver si resulta... ¡ALOHOMORA! (La puerta no se abrió) -¡HAY SANTA CACUCHA! ... ¡ALOHOMORA!........ NO, no está resultando.. ¡¡Será mejor que vaya a buscar a alguien!! (Missy se alejó, buscando un alma que le pudiese ayudar)  
  
****  
  
Ahora si, que se encontraba a merced de los bajos instintos de Lucius. Empezó por abrirle el vestido por la parte de enfrente.. Dejando al descubierto sus pechos adolescentes. ¡PRECIOSAS! (Dijo EL Mortífago) Comenzó a pasear su voraz lengua por ellas. Después tocó, sobó y mordió con deleite. Harry apenas podía gritar, estaba muy débil. Comenzó a llorar por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada.  
  
- ¡¿Estas disfrutando con esto?! ¡Te encanta que te soben ¿eh? Al Igual que la zorra de tu madre.  
  
Lucius puso boca abajo al chico, ¡¡Harry imploraba que lo dejara en paz!! Pero era tanta la lujuria del hombre, que no escuchaba sus ruegos.  
  
Para fortuna de Missy, dio con el tan anhelado salón principal, pero cual sería su sorpresa de verlos a todos encantados. ¡LAS PIERNAS LE TEMBLABAN! ¡NUNCA HABIA VISTO COSA SEMEJANTE!  
  
-¡No puede ser!... ¡POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE SUCEDER A MI ESTAS COSAS!  
  
Bajó de inmediato las escaleras, se acercó al tumulto que tenía delante, justo donde estaba Draco... Si era un hechizo, intentaría neutralizarlo.  
  
-¡FINITE INCANTATEM! (NADA) ¡PERACTIO! (TAMPOCO) -¡Debe De haber alguna otra forma! **** Lucius, tenía ya en posición a Harry, que seguía resistiéndose, tratando de mantener sus piernas juntas, pero eso solo hacía que el Rubio se excitara cada vez mas. El hombre alcanzó por fin la tan ansiada entrada y de un solo golpe, lo penetró con mucha fuerza.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOO!! (Gritó Harry)  
  
-¡MIERDA! Tenía la esperanza de que fueras virgen, pero no..  
  
-¿Tenía.... que esperarte a ti.... para dejar ...de serlo, cerdo? (Harry se armaba de valor a pesar de todo, sus palabras molestaron al rubio)  
  
-¡Escúchame imbécil! ¡No te has gozado un tipo tan bueno como yo en toda tu miserable vida, ni volverás a hacerlo tampoco. Vas a darme las gracias y suplicarme que vuelva a hacerlo, eso te lo aseguro. (Tres nuevas embestidas, más fuertes aún, y otro grito desgarrador)- Y mas te vale que no le digas de esto a alguien, o DRACO sufrirá las consecuencias.  
  
Missy seguía en pié de guerra..  
  
-¡¡CONSUMMATIO!! NO, esto no funcionó... Un ultimo intento..  
  
El Mortífago, no dejaba de saciar sus instintos en Harry, que ya no hacía nada por defenderse. Las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se le habían en escapado y cayó desmayado definitivamente. Al ver que ya no oponía resistencia, aceleró su ritmo, le golpeaba los glúteos, le mordía y arañaba la espalda con saña. Hasta que... Se vació dentro de el.. Salió del chico y le escupió en señal de repudio. Una sonrisa de triunfo de apoderó de su rostro. El cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo. Aparecieron unos galeones en sus manos y se los arrojó.. -¡¡Por los favores otorgados!!.... Aunque mereces menos.. yo hice todo el trabajo.. Y ahora, tendrás que marcharte de aquí.. Con un suave movimiento de su varita, hizo que el cuerpo de Harry desapareciera..  
  
-Ahora debo darme prisa, todo tiene que parecer normal.. ¡¡RESARCIO!!  
  
Casi todos los objetos fuera de lugar volvieron a la normalidad. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia el salón. Al llegar encontró a Missy tratando de deshacer el hechizo. Nunca antes le había visto, pero si no hacia algo al respecto, todo su plan se le vendría abajo, NO ERA CONVENIENTE QUE LO VIERA... ¡Desmaius! El cuerpo inerte del estilista cayó pesadamente al piso.. -¡EVANIDUS! Al igual que el ojiverde, desapareció.  
  
-Ahora, aparentare preocupación por O´Neil... ¡¡RESTITUO!! La vida comenzó a surgir de aquellos cuerpos sin movimiento. Pudo observar como su amigo se retorcía por las convulsiones, como Narcisa gritaba por un MEDIMAGO y a su hijo Draco auxiliándole. Se apresuró a ayudarlos, con la mayor frialdad posible.  
  
-O´Neil... ¿Que te sucede? ¡¡Reacciona!! ...-Víctor, que oportuno el que estuvieras aquí.. (Había llegado el mago que había atendido a Harry)  
  
Por su parte, Draco aprovechando la situación comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados sin tener éxito. ¿A dónde HABRIA IDO? ¿Si apenas lo había visto pararse a bailar? Corrió nuevamente al jardín, pero no obtuvo resultados. En el tocador de Damas, en la entrada principal, en la terraza... Y en las escaleras... ¡¡LOS ZAPATOS DEL OJIVERDE!!  
  
-¡HARRY! (Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por minuto)  
  
Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de el.. Subió en un dos por tres, llegó hasta el cuarto donde se alojaba el chico. Todo aparentaba calma.. Hasta que unas pequeñas gotas brillantes en el suelo, acapararon su atención.. ¡Sangre! ¡¡Y ESTABA FRESCA!!  
  
-NO, no,no, no, no que no le haya ocurrido algo malo.... ¡¡NO, POR FAVOR! (Mas allá, el dije que le había regalado apenas unas horas atrás. Estaba roto) -¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡¡Harryyyyyyy!!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Bien, aquí termina el capitulo numero 9. Espero que no me vayan a colgar /PIDO CLEMENCIA/ Sean dadivosos conmigo. POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Se que a algunos no les habrá gustado, lo que le pasó a Harry, pero... Todo sucede por algo....Como siempre, les pido que dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos. Se los voy a agradecer mucho.. El fin de semana me voy a la playita a cargarme las pilas, y así poder hacer una historia que sea del agrado de todos ustedes.. Otra cosa, se que Missy se vio muy mal al no hacer nada por el (Pero quien se atreve a retar a Lucius?) No lo juzguen tan mal, ya luego se va a reivindicar con sus fans jejeje. Hasta prontooooooooooooo. 


	10. Lagrimas por un amor perdido

"Verba omnes liberant semper"  
  
"Las palabras siempre liberan a todos"  
  
********  
  
LAGRIMAS POR UN AMOR PERDIDO  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
********  
  
-¡Harryy!  
  
Draco temió lo peor, de cualquier manera tenía que encontrarlo. Casi destrozó la habitación al buscar hasta el más mísero rincón, pero su búsqueda fue en vano.... Eso significaba que no podía estar muy lejos de ahí. De lo que si estaba seguro, era que su padre tenía mucho que ver. Así que no perdió más tiempo. En un dos por tres, se encontraba de vuelta. O´Neil ya se estaba recuperando del "colapso" que tan repentinamente había sufrido, GRACIAS A LA OPORTUNA intervención del medimago. Ya la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus lugares. A excepción de Lucius y Narcisa, que le hacían compañía, preguntándole si se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Este afirmo, e intentaron acompañarle a la terraza para que aspirara un poco de aire fresco, pero fueron interceptados por un chico fuera de si.  
  
-¡TUUUU! ¡¡TU VAS A DECIRME AHORA MISMO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA DOMINIQUE!!  
  
(Ahora fue su turno de agarrarlo por la ropa.... Quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia)  
  
-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!  
  
-¡¡No te hagas el inocente!! ¡¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero!! ¡DONDE-ESTA-DOMINIQUE! ¡ANDA, RESPONDEME!  
  
-Draco,.. ¿QUE SUCEDE?  
  
-Narcisa, creo que tu hijo, está teniendo otro de sus ataques histéricos.... (Lucius miraba hacia todas partes, la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación) -DRAK.. creo que no es momento para estas escenitas, ¿por qué no vamos a mi despacho a tratar de solucionar este malentendido?  
  
-¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo!... TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, ¡Y EXIGO QUE ME RESPONDAS! O si no.... (Draco aventó a su padre y desenfundó su varita, Narcisa gritó, y eso alertó al resto de la concurrencia)  
  
-¡NO, DRACO! Por favor.. No es el momento.... La gente.... Se está dando cuenta...  
  
-¡ME IMPORTA MIERDA LA GENTE!.. Madre.... ¡Por mí se pueden ir a los infiernos todos juntos!.. (Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca, era la primera ves que su hijo le contestaba de esa manera)  
  
-YO-NO-SE- DONDE- SE- HA-METIDO- TU-AMANTE... Drak.... Tal ves, se esté divirtiendo por ahí con algún invitado, es la clase de cosas que una mujerzuela como ella haría....  
  
-¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA MUJERZUELA! (DRACO temblaba de ira, coraje, la varita en sus manos comenzaba a sacar unas pequeñas chispas de la parte frontal) -¡POR ULTIMA VES! ¡DONDE ESTA MI NOVIA!  
  
La gente comenzaba a murmurar. Otros, más precavidos, tomaban sus cosas y se dirigían sigilosos hasta la puerta de salida. El ambiente se estaba tornando peligroso. Sabían del carácter de Lucius, y que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. La familia Spencer fue de los primeros en abandonar, muy a pesar de los alegatos de Michel, quien no quería perder ningún detalle; le gustaban los duelos y más si eran entre familiares. Circe y sus padres, permanecieron a "cierta distancia" prevenidos, por si el problema se acrecentaba. Nadie hacía nada por ayudarlos. (N/A recuerden que el que mete paz, saca más n_n) Narcisa rogaba a su hijo, que guardara su varita, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a ceder....  
  
-¡DISCULPAME MADRE! ¡PERO NO VOY A OBEDECERTE! ... ¡ESTO ES ENTRE EL Y YO!  
  
-¡TE LO RUEGO, RECAPACITA! (Narcisa Se puso delante suyo)  
  
-¡APARTATE MADRE!  
  
-¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ HIJO! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA QUE VERTE LASTIMADO!  
  
-Esta, bien Drak... Te diré a donde esta tu "amiguita".... ¡LA ECHE A LA CALLE! ¡COMO TODAS LA DE SU CLASE! ¡Ahí es su lugar! ¡DE DONDE NUNCA DEBIO DE HABER SALIDO! ¡EN DONDE VIVEN LAS MUJERES PERDIDAS! ¡LAS PROSTITUTAS!  
  
(El chico ya no pudo aguantar más la ira, coraje y rencor que había albergado durante tantos años, jaló hacia un lado a su querida madre Y sorprendió a su padre lanzándole un Hechizo)  
  
-¡CRUORIS!  
  
-¡IMPEDIMENTA! (Lucius alcanzó a esquivarlo con maestría) - ¡VAYA! ¡Drak! ¡CON QUE QUERIAS ASESINARME! Un hijo tratando de matar a su propio padre... Esto si que se esta poniendo interesante.. Aunque para vencerme, te hace falta mucho más que eso.. Mucho más..  
  
-¡TU YA NO ERES MI PADRE! ¡HAS MUERTO PARA MÍ!  
  
-¡Por Dios Draco! Retira lo que acabas de decir... Lucius, no hagas caso... Por favor, ambos... ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! (Narcisa ya no sabía que hacer para hacerlos entrar en razón)  
  
-¡ASI QUE RENIEGAS DE MI! ¡DRAK! ¡ESO INCLUYE AL DISTINGUIDO APELLIDO MALFOY!..Muy bien, tú así lo quisiste, prepárate para morir... (Se puso en posición de Combate, Draco también)  
  
La gente comenzó a correr hacia todas partes, tratando de escapar del peligro, todo fue caos, todos se atropellaban al querer salir, otros simplemente desaparecían.. Se fueron quedando solos, Basilio Kalogeropoulos, supo entonces que no tenía nada más que hacer. Ya habría tiempo después para platicar de negocios. Lo primordial era poner a salvo a su familia. O´Neil, como todo un cobarde, también se retiró. Caminando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque satisfecho (Solo el sabia por que) de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.  
  
-¡¡BATUO!!  
  
Lucius, fue el primero en atacar, de la punta más delgada de su varita, salio un espeso humo negro que se convirtió en un puño gigante... Draco nunca antes había visto un Hechizo como ese; trató de pararlo con un Impedimenta, pero no lo consiguió.... El golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago.... Salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo en una de las mesas, que se rompieron por el impacto. Narcisa gritó como una histérica y se le fue a los golpes a su marido. Este la apartó con un empujón, y cayó de sentón. Lucius, se dirigió con la varita lista para el siguiente ataque... Cuando llegó al lugar donde su hijo había aterrizado, cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie.. Una voz detrás de el, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.... (Draco se había desaparecido a tiempo, para aparecerse en otro lugar)  
  
-¡¡TARANTALLEGRA!!  
  
Las piernas de Lucius comenzaron a ir en diferentes direcciones, cayó al piso incapaz de sostenerse en pié, pero eso no fue un gran impedimento para lanzarle otro hechizo más a su hijo....  
  
-¡RICTUSEMPRA!  
  
Estas ves el ataque no le alcanzó, fue a descargar su furia contra uno de los candiles, que se desplomó en el suelo, quebrándose en miles de pedazos de vidrio inservible. Draco volvió a desaparecerse. Lucius miraba hacia todas partes (El no podía quitarse el efecto del hechizo en sus piernas, y eso lo mantenía en desventaja)  
  
-¡NO TE ESCONDAS DRAK! ¿ACASO TIENES MIEDO? ¡REVELATE ANTE MÍ! (Seguía sosteniendo con fuerza su varita) -¡VAMOS! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE!  
  
(Cualquier murmullo, por diminuto que este fuere, ponía en alerta a Lucius y soltaba maldiciones a diestra y Siniestra por todas partes)  
  
-¡ACCIO VARITA! (Lucius nada pudo hacer, su arma salió disparada de sus manos, para caer justo en las de Narcisa, Draco ahora se aproximaba hacia el SIN DEJAR DE APUNTARLE)  
  
-Draco, ya es suficiente.... ¡¡No hagas algo de lo que más tarde puedas arrepentirte!! ¡Te lo suplico!....... ¡ESTE DUELO ES ABSURDO! Desarmé a tu padre.. Ya no podrá hacer nada más.. tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo.. Baja la guardia por voluntad propia.  
  
-Mamá, este.... Señor.... ¡Tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! ¡NO MERECE VIVIR!  
  
-No manches tu honor hijo.... ¡¡HAZLO POR MÍ!!  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No me pidas eso!  
  
Fue entonces que Lucius, comenzó a jugar con la mente de su hijo... TRATARIA DE CONFUNDIRLO, para así ganar tiempo..  
  
-¡Que esperas Drak! ¡Me tienes a tu merced! Con un solo movimiento y yo dejaré de existir si es que lo deseas.. ANDA... Así.. eso es.. Puedo ver como el odio corre por tus venas! ¡LO PUEDO SENTIR TAN VIVIDAMENTE DENTRO DE MI! ¡MATAME YA! ¡VENGATE! (Lucius comenzó a pasar una mano por detrás de su espalda muy lentamente)  
  
Por las mejillas del chico escurrían sendas lágrimas; su corazón estaba confuso, Por un lado quería terminar de una buena vez con todo el daño que les había infringido, pero por otro lado, a pesar de todo.. El seguía siendo su PADRE y no era tan fácil tomar una decisión como esa. Ciertamente no quería convertirse en asesino, pero las circunstancias le estaban obligando a ello. La varita seguía firme, apuntando directamente al pecho de su adversario, lista para dar el golpe mortal. A lo lejos, podía escuchar las súplicas de su madre, que le repetía una y otra ves, que parase con la violencia.... Se imaginó también pudriéndose en una prisión en Azkaban, muerto en vida, sin poder sentir alegría, solo tristeza y recordando todos los momentos funestos que había vivido en su corta, pero tan atormentada vida. Y Harry, no estaría con el, no podrían estar juntos gozando de su amor tal y como siempre lo había soñado... ¡HARRY! ¿A dónde estaría el? La rabia le volvió a taladrar el ceso; estaba seguro que su padre, le había hecho daño..  
  
-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! Aunque te torture, no me dirás nada... ¡Tendré que valerme de mis propios recursos para dar con su paradero! Tienes suerte.. Lucius Malfoy... No morirás hoy... No merezco manchar mis manos con tu repugnante sangre.. ¡FINITE! (Draco retiró el hechizo, las piernas de Lucius dejaron de moverse involuntariamente)  
  
-¡Draco! Hijo, gracias a Dios que has recapacitado.. (Narcisa corrió a abrazarlo, Draco le entregó su varita para caer en la tentación)  
  
-No pensé que la "misericordia" fuera de acuerdo contigo.... ¿ACASO ESPERAS QUE TE DE LAS GRACIAS? Olvídalo... Eso no va conmigo... Antes que sentirme agradecido o deberte algún favor... Prefiero la muerte. (Se puso inmediatamente de pié)  
  
-¡LUCIUS! ¡YA BASTA! (Se colocó en medio de los dos) -Somos una familia... Comportémonos como tal... Vamos a tratar de...  
  
Un objeto pasó velozmente, para incrustarse en el pecho de Narcisa.... ¡Una daga, le había dado justo al centro de su pecho!... Ella se llevó las manos hacia esa zona por instinto.. Al ver de lo que se trataba, se fue derrumbando hacia atrás, la palidez cubrió su rostro en cuestión de segundos, la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente... Draco lanzó un grito de Horror, al ver a su madre herida de muerte.. Lucius entonces, aprovechó para dar su estocada final..  
  
-¡UNA IDIOTA MENOS! ¡ERA JUSTO LO QUE SE MERECIA! ¡FUERON SUS PROPIAS PALABRAS LAS QUE LA HIRIERON¡ (Primero muerta que verte lastimado -_-) -NO PODIA AGUANTAR NI UN MINUTO MAS, SU VOZ TAN ESTRIDENTE! Y esa imagen de mujer sufrida.. Al fin me voy a librar de ella de una vez por todas jajaja... No era más que una buena para nada que te mimó demasiado.. Por que has de saber..Drak.... Que esa daga, iba dirigida justo a ti.. Solo que la entupida de tu madre se interpuso...  
  
-¿¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE DESQUITARTE CON ELLA, MALDITO MORTIFAGO?! ¡SI AL QUE QUERIAS ELIMINAR ERA A MI!  
  
-Ahórrate los cumplidos para mejor ocasión...Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto Drak, te dejaré unos días, después regresaré y espero que para ese entonces, estés listo para MORIR... por que voy a ser implacable... ya no tendrás a tu madre para interponerse... (¡PLIN! DESAPARECIO)  
  
Draco no escuchó cuando su padre se retiró, su madre se le estaba muriendo en sus brazos y el sin poder hacer nada, se sentía paralizado sin saber que hacer... ¡un medimago, quizás!  
  
-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡Traeré ayuda enseguida! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡TE VAS A RECUPERAR!  
  
-No.. no... por favor.... No me dejes.... Quédate...a mí.... Lado.... Tengo.... Mucho..frío....  
  
- Pero... ¡Necesitamos ayuda, mamá!.... No tardaré mucho.... Traeré de vuelta a Viktor  
  
-Ya... es....demasiado.. tarde.... Quítame.... La daga..... No me deja... respirar..... Me.... Duele....  
  
-Si lo hago... Te vas a desangrar más rápido.... (Narcisa llevó la mano de su hijo hasta su herida)  
  
-¡HAZLO! No quiero... Morir, con el.... Dentro de mi....  
  
-¡Tú no te vas a morir!.... No, no, no, no... Vas a ver que te pondrás bien, siempre estaremos juntos.. ¡POR DIOS! ¡DEJAME IR EN BUSCA DE AYUDA! (Draco Era un mar de lágrimas)  
  
-Hijo... Cántame... Una... canción.... Esa.... Que tanto... me gusta... ¿Si?  
  
-U..Una canción?  
  
El rubio presentía que el fin ya se encontraba cerca, como lo había pedido su madre, quitó el arma blanca de su pecho.... (Narcisa, dejó escapar un leve quejido) El vital líquido rojo, comenzó a deslizarse por todo su vestido, manchándole a el también. Puso su mano para evitar que desangrara rápidamente; abrazó a su madre y le cantó al oído....  
  
Tengo que decirte Adiós... En silencio y sin hablarte (Sollozos)  
  
Pues yo.. no puedo arrastrarte, a...pagar tan duro precio  
  
Sabemos... que fuimos necias, que todo... fue una locura...  
  
Que muchas amarguras, ya... llevamos compartidas  
  
Que si lo dictó la vida.... Que si fue nuestro destino...  
  
Solamente.... es el camino de aquel... De aquel... que siempre camina....  
  
NARCISA Cerró los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le encantaba escuchar a su hijo cantar.. Le parecía estar escuchando a los mismos Ángeles... Draco proseguía, tanto como la voz entrecortada se lo permitía.... Hasta que su madre, dejó caer una mano, y la cabeza cayó por un lado..  
  
-¡Mamá! ¿MAMA? ¿Me estás escuchando? (Draco le tomaba el rostro, como para obligarle a responderle) ¡MADREEEEEE! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡TE NECESITO!  
  
La recostó en el suelo, y pegó su oído, su corazón ya no latía. Trató de darle un masaje, pero lo único que conseguía era que Narcisa arrojara más sangre por la boca. Ya era inútil, su madre, la única compañera de toda su vida, había dejado de existir. Fue un duro golpe....  
  
-¡NOOOOO! ¡QUE VOY A HACER AHORA SIN TI! (Llanto desgarrador) -MAMA..MAMA..... ¡LUCIUSSSSSSSSSS! ¡JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI MADREEEEE! ¡TE VOY A HACER MIL PEDAZOS!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Sirius, se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de Harry por todo lo alto. Estaba bañado en sudor...Aparentemente se encontraba recostado en una cama. La puerta se abrió de repente. Dolores, había entrado presurosa al escuchar el grito.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Sirius?  
  
-¡¿DONDE ESTA HARRY?!  
  
-Te pregunté si te encontrabas bien...  
  
-¡Y YO PREGUNTE POR MI AHIJADO! ¡DONDE ESTA! (El animago, vio la duda en los ojos de la mujer) -¡ESE VIEJO ESTUPIDO DE DUMBLEDORE! ¡SEGURAMENTE HABRA HECHO OTRAS DE SUS IDIOTECES! (Se incorporó a toda prisa)  
  
-¡Cálmate! Dumbledore creyó que..  
  
Sirius, salió a toda prisa de la habitación sin escuchar a Dolores. Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo observar que se encontraban en la madriguera. Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a buscar al poderoso mago por todos los rincones de la casa. Los únicos que se encontraban eran Bill, Molly, Ron y Arthur, este noto que el hombre estaba visiblemente alterado.  
  
-¡SIRIUS! Al fin despertaste..  
  
-¡¿DONDE ESTA DUMBLEDORE?!  
  
-Hace rato que partió...  
  
-¿TRAJERON A HARRY? ¡CONTESTA!  
  
-No.. no lo trajimos... (Arthur Titubeó)  
  
-¡TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE INUTILES! (Sirius, le agarró de la solapa de la túnica)  
  
-Hay.. Hay una razón muy poderosa.... Por la cual.. Albus dejó a Harry quedar...  
  
-¡CUAL ES! ¡HABLA RAPIDO!  
  
-Sirius.. (Molly se acercó cautelosa) -Nosotros podemos explicarte todo... Ron, cielo... ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?  
  
-¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¿Ya no soy un niño sabes? Puedo entender perfectamente.... Harry es mi mejor amigo y tengo derecho a saber que es lo que ha ocurrido... ¡¡Estoy cansado de que me hagan menos!!  
  
-Ven Ron, es mejor que obedezcas a mamá (Bill lo tomó por el brazo)  
  
-Pero.... Bill  
  
-No te resistas... Anda, acompáñame. (Ron bufó, pero no le quedó más remedio que irse)  
  
-¡NADA DE LO QUE ME DIGAN ME VA A CONVENCER! ¡TENIAMOS UN PLAN! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAYAN HECHADO A PERDER?! ¡¿ACASO NO LES IMPORTA LA VIDA DE HARRY?!  
  
-Fue precisamente por eso, que Albus tomó esa decisión Sirius.. Fue muy difícil. Créelo... Es algo complicado.... Pero entendible... (Dijo Dolores)  
  
-¡¿ES ENTENDIBLE ACASO EL QUE ME HAYA DESMAYADO? ¡¿EL QUE ME HAYA TOMADO DESPREVENIDO?! ¡¿DE PARTE DE QUE BANDO ESTA EL VIEJO?!  
  
-Sabemos que estás molesto.... Ven siéntate.... (Arthur trató de llevarlo hasta la sala)  
  
-¡NO TENGO GANAS DE SENTARME!......... ¡AHORA MISMO ME VOY POR HARRY! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO CON CUANTOS MORTIFAGOS ME TENGA QUE BATIR! ¡EL REGRESARA SANO Y SALVO, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!  
  
-Si vas por el... Le vas a romper el corazón..  
  
-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS MOLLY!  
  
-Si quieres saber, tendrás que modular tu manera de dirigirte hacia mí, que no soy cualquier persona ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! No toleraré que me faltes el respeto de esa manera. (Molly tenía un carácter fuerte, podía hacer callar hasta al más rudo de los hombres)  
  
-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención herirte.... ¡PERO COMPRENDE POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO! Mi ahijado está en peligro.. Temo por su integridad. ¡Esta en un lugar muy peligroso!  
  
-Si, es un riesgo que Harry estás corriendo por cuenta propia... Ya no es un chiquillo desvalido para tu información (O_o si superan).... Trataré de explicarte de una manera Breve... Y quiero que seas lo más objetivo posible...  
  
-¡ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO MUJER!  
  
-No es para que lo tomes de esa manera Sirius.. Sabemos por qué te lo decimos, nosotros también pasamos por esa situación; al principio cuesta trabajo digerirlo, pero...  
  
-¡YA BASTA ARTHUR! ¡Si me he de enterar de algo, que sea sin rodeos! ¡NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO!  
  
-Al mal paso darle prisa... (Dijo Dolores, lanzando un suspiro)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
La luz de la luna le dio de lleno en la cara, al igual que la brisa de la fría noche. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía mucho. Se incorporó lentamente. Al parecer todo le daba vueltas también. Se encontraba "recostada" sobre un pasto húmedo. Al estar completamente de pié observó que aparentemente estaba en un Bosque, ya que la maleza cubría los alrededores. Todo era silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Le daba miedo estar en un lugar como ese, y más si le era desconocido. Su túnica multicolor, ahora se encontraba llena de barro la igual que su cabello.  
  
-¡ESTOY HECHA UN ASCO! ¡NECESITO UN BAÑO CON URGENCIA! ¡Ese maldito de Lucius! ¡ME ATACO POR LA ESPALDA! Aunque debo sentirme afortunada... Pudo haberme matado... ¡Ay Dios! ¿Y LA CHICA?.... ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? No pude ayudarle como lo hubiera esperado (Fue entonces que escuchó unos quejidos muy cerca de donde se encontraba, la piel se le erizó del miedo)  
  
-¡Tranquila, son producto de tu imaginación! ¡ESTAS NERVIOSA! ¡RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE TE SUCEDE LO MISMO! (De nueva cuenta los quejidos y sollozos)  
  
-¡Por.. favor! ¡Alguien!... que me ayude....  
  
-¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ESA VOZ! ¡YO LA CONOZCO! ... ¡Pero cómo! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!  
  
-¡A..YU.DA!  
  
-¡SI! ¡ES DOMINIQUE! La prometida de Draco... ¡Pero no la veo! ¡DOMINIQUE! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡DOMINIQUEEEEE! Caminó varios metros a la redonda tratando de localizarla) No tardó en divisar a Harry debajo de unos arbustos espinosos..  
  
-¡LUMUS! (Missy, encendió la pequeña luz para cerciorarse de que en realidad de tratase de ella y no otra persona tratando de engañarla)- ¡BRUJA DE LA SOLEDAD! ¡AMPARAME CON TU TUNICA! ¡¿EN VERDAD ERES TÚ?!  
  
Harry se encontraba en muy lamentables condiciones, a simple vista, parecía tener un brazo dislocado (Seguramente al llegar ahí) varias cortadas en el rostro, un ojo amoratado, las ropas desgarradas y la piel azul, seguramente ya llevaba varias horas a la intemperie y el frió estaba a su máximo. La hipotermia estaba haciendo mella en sus facultades. Y algunas heridas menores por las espinas.  
  
-¡CRIATURA! ¡PERO QUE TE HA HECHO ESE DESALMADO! (Le ayudó a levantarse, y le prestó su túnica para cubrirle)  
  
-¡¡POR.. FAVOR MISSY!! ¡NECESITO.... QUE ME....LLEVES A... LA MADRIGUERA!  
  
-¿MADRIGUERA? ¿Y DONDE SE SUPONE QUE QUEDA ESO?  
  
- Oh no.... ¿Sabes... a donde... estamos?  
  
-Lo siento, pero no... Estoy desorientada.... ¡Oye! espera un momento... ¡¡Podemos guiarnos a través de las estrellas!! Si, es lo más viable... Aunque no sé si vayamos a llegar a alguna parte civilizada.. ¡¡Lucius pudo habernos mandado al cualquier parte del mundo!! Y este bosque me da a entender de que estamos bastante lejos de cualquier parte (Harry No quería escuchar ese nombre, nunca más en su vida, le lastimaba)  
  
-Missy,... Te lo ruego.... Ayúdame... a salir de aquí.... Me..siento.. muy...mal, es prioritario....que llegue...  
  
-Esta bien.. tataré de sacarnos de aquí.... lo más rápido posible (¡San Merlín, de nueva cuenta te pido ayuda, no me falles!)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
La puerta de la madriguera se abrió, un furioso Sirius, salió, detrás de el, toda la comitiva. Al juzgar por los hechos, el animago no había tomado bien las cosas, respecto a los sentimientos de su ahijado.  
  
-¡DETENTE SIRIUS! ¡COMETERAS UNA LOCURA! (Dolores)  
  
-¡ARTHUR! ¡HAZ ALGO! (Molly)  
  
-¡ESTOY DECICIDO! ¡NADIE ME VA A DETENER!  
  
-NO ME OLBLIGUES A USAR MI VARITA SIRIUS! ¡Si das un paso mas.... Yo!  
  
-¡TU QUE ARTHUR! Si quieres batalla, entonces la tendrás, solo muerto podrán evitar que vaya por el...  
  
(Bill, quien estaba junto con Ron, se acercó veloz, seguido del pecoso....)  
  
-¿Hay algún problema?  
  
-Sirius, quiere ir por Harry a la mansión Malfoy.... Se meterá a la boca del Lobo.  
  
- ¡Por favor! Pónganse en su lugar, si yo fuera el... Haría lo mismo... (Bill miró fijamente al hombre)  
  
-¡VAYA! ¡HASTA QUE ALGUIEN CON SENTIDO COMUN ESTA DE MI PARTE!  
  
-¡BILL! Se supone que.... ¡No le des más alas! (Dolores lo miraba incrédula)  
  
-Si piensas ir por Harry, entonces te acompañaré.. Tengo mucha experiencia en combate y seré de mucha utilidad. (Se frotaba los nudillos con ahínco)  
  
-¡NO! Eso sí que no.. Tú no le vas a seguir el juego.... ¡TE LO PROHIBO!  
  
-Mamá lamento contrariarte, pero ya no soy un chiquillo al cual puedes mandar, te pido disculpas por mi actitud, pero.... Estoy decidido a acompañarlo... Claro, si el acepta... (Sirius le regaló una amplia sonrisa, eso se manifestaba como un sí)  
  
-¿PUEDO IR YO TAMBIEN? (Ron se había acercado al dúo rescatista)  
  
-Mmm, no Ron, tendrás que quedarte a cuidar la casa junto con tu padre.... Vas a hacer mucha falta aquí... Agradezco el que quieras acompañarnos, pero es muy peligroso. Bill y yo somos más que suficientes. (Observó a Dolores, dándole a entender que era inútil el tratar de unírseles, ella solo negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación)  
  
-¡ME PREGUNTO CUANDO SERA EL DIA EN QUE ME DEJEN COLABORAR! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡UN DIA DE ESTOS ME VOY A LARGAR DE ESTA CASA! (Ya no quiso discutir más y se retiró lanzando maldiciones como era su costumbre, Dolores se fue detrás de el)  
  
-Es hora de irnos Bill, ¿tienes tu varita a la mano? ¿Funciona correctamente?  
  
-¡¡COMO NUEVA!! Lista para entrar en acción..  
  
-Por lo visto ya han tomado una decisión... No me queda más que desearles suerte... Por que la van a necesitar (Arthur)  
  
-¡TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO! ... traigan a Harry de vuelta... ¡Y POR FAVOR SIRIUS! ¡No quiero que le reproches nada! Respeta su decisión... ¿quieres?  
  
-¡ESO NO TE LO PUEDO GARANTIZAR MOLLY! Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que tendré una larga charla con el cuando estemos de vuelta.... Lo más seguro es que siga confundido por la poción... Arthur, prepara todo; en cuanto lleguemos con el, tendrá que beberse.... Todo.  
  
-Descuida.. Todo estará en orden. Snape hizo un buen trabajo, no hay mucho que hacer.  
  
-Bill, vamos a tener que aparecernos muy cerca de la mansión; preferentemente unos metros antes de la entrada principal, enfoca esa zona.. todavía no sabemos si han puesto ya los hechizos de protección, tendremos que hacer unas pruebas antes de penetrar, no quiero sorpresas de ninguna índole.  
  
-Correcto... No hay problema  
  
-Bien, a la cuenta de tres.... 1...2....3 (¡PLIN! Ambos desaparecieron)  
  
-Molly, tendré que dar aviso a Dumbledore de inmediato.... Prepara la chimenea.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Missy y Harry seguían caminando (Mas bien trastabillando) por el espeso bosque. Al niño que vivió le costaba mantenerse en pié, y todo su peso lo recargaba en el cuerpo de su acompañante. Al parecer ya llevaban mucho tiempo vagando sin rumbo aparente. El frío no cesaba, al contrario, arreciaba cada vez más conforme caminaban... Missy tomó la decisión de descansar un poco al ver el estado de la"chica" necesitaban descansar, puesto que no sabían a ciencia cierta si tendrían que seguir haciéndolo por mucho más tiempo. A Harry le dio sed, y es estilista le apareció una bebida caliente que le calló de perlas en el estómago. Mas tarde se apareció una túnica más de acuerdo al clima y también probó algo de líquido, el era quien más hambre tenía, ya que no había podido cenar en la mansión. Le limpió la sangre del rostro y le acomodó un poco el cabello.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor Dominique?  
  
-Algo... Gracias.. por..todo....  
  
-¡NO ME LAS DES! Yo... ¡POR MI CULPA ESTAS ASI! (Missy comenzó a balbucear)  
  
-¿Co. como?  
  
-¡¡YO ESCUCHE TODO LO QUE ESE MALVADO HOMBRE TE ... ESTABA HACIENDO! Claro que fue por casualidad.. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude... Después intenté romper le hechizo en el salón.. ¡¡Y TAMPOCO LO LOGRE!! ME PORTE COMO UN INUTIL (Por primera ves se refería a si mismo como "el") ¡PERDONAME! (Missy rompió en llanto y contagió a Harry, quien estaba muy susceptible por todo lo acontecido)  
  
Los negros nubarrones que hacía rato cubrían parte del cielo estrellado, comenzaron a despejarse, la luz de la luna volvió a hacer acto de presencia. La oscuridad comenzaba a alejarse un poco. Ya no hubo necesidad de seguir utilizando la varita para alumbrarse. Missy veía con compasión a la pobre mujer, le daba mucha pena todo lo que le había ocurrido; de pronto su vista se fijo en la frente de la chica... Unas "extrañas marcas" comenzaban a surgir de la nada, hasta formar una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Missy Dio un pequeño grito agudo...  
  
-¡Ahhhh!  
  
-¡Que.. Que..pasa! (Dijo Harry alarmado)  
  
-¡TU FRENTE! ¡ALGO... HA APARECIDO EN ELLA! (Harry sabia ya de que se trataba)  
  
-OH, parece que...el efecto.. ha terminado... (Estaba tan adolorido, que no quería decir otra mentira más para ocultar su verdadera personalidad)  
  
-¡ESA CICATRIZ! ¡YO YA LE HE VISTO EN ALGUNA PARTE! Pero.... Tu.. tu... ¡SAN MERLIN!... ¡¿ERES HARRY?! ¡HARRY POTTER! (El chico soltó un suspiro de resignación)  
  
-¡PERO...COMO! ¡LA FIESTA! ¡TU PROMETIDO! ¡NO COMPRENDO! ¿Acaso eres....?  
  
-Es. una...larga..historia... Después... Te daré detalles.. ahora no viene..al caso.. Que lo sepas...  
  
-¡Draco! ¿EL LO SABIA? ¿Y NARCISA?  
  
-No. quiero hablar.. De esto.. ahora... ¡Compréndeme! Debemos. continuar...  
  
-Si, si.. enseguida... Ven apóyate en mí.. (¡ES HARRY POTTER! Nadie me lo va a creer! )  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco seguía sujetando el cuerpo de su madre entre sus brazos, ya había dejado de llorar amargamente, parecía que se había secado de tanto hacerlo...le besaba la frente una y otra ves, le acariciaba el cabello, le susurraba palabras al oído, que ya no podrían ser escuchadas...se encontraba completamente solo. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre. Su sexy atuendo había quedado arruinado.. Un ruido detrás de el lo alertó, deposito con cuidado el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y se puso en guardia. Se escuchaban unos pasos presurosos, iba y venían con gran rapidez, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. No podían ser los elfos domésticos, ellos no salían de la cocina a menos que fueran llamados. Se trataba de una persona.... Ó...Una sombra pasó velozmente enfrente de su nariz.  
  
-¿QUIEN ERES? (Draco daba giros de 360° para tratar de localizar a la sombra) (TODO EN SILENCIO)  
  
-¡IDENTIFICATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!  
  
-Saldré, pero necesito que bajes tu varita.... (Era una voz de mujer madura)  
  
-¡NI LO SUEÑES! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO! ¡O MORIRAS IRREMEDIABLEMENTE!  
  
Los pasos se escucharon mucho más cerca ésta vez, en frente... Una figura se vislumbraba, de estatura bajita, vestida con una túnica negra en muy malas condiciones. El rostro y las manos ocultos. Sin mostrar ningún temor fue llegando hasta donde estaba el.  
  
-¡DETENGASE! ¡NO DE UN PASO MÁS, SI APRECIA SU VIDA!  
  
-Descuida, no pienso hacer nada malo... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Pobre de mi Narcisa!... ¡ESE MALDITO! ¡LA HA MATADO! (Intentó acercarse a la mujer, pero Draco se lo impidió)  
  
-¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJAME VERLA!  
  
-¡¡NO!! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!  
  
Fue entonces que la mujer retiró la capucha de su rostro. Era una mujer con el cabello rubio, tanto o mas como el de su madre, con los ojos grises, grandes y hermosos, pero que reflejaban una gran tristeza. Draco se quedó sorprendido, SU ROSTRO recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte ¿PERO DONDE?  
  
-¡TE LO SUPLICO! No le haré daño... (Los ojos de la mujer estaban a punto de desbordar lágrimas)  
  
-Yo.. te he visto... En otra ocasión... Hace muchos años... Cuando era un niño... (Seguía firme con su varita)  
  
-Draco... Yo..  
  
-¿¡COMO ES QUE SABES MI NOMBRE!?  
  
-Yo sé todo de ti.... TODO...  
  
******  
  
Bill y Lucius ya se encontraban en la puerta principal, estaba abierta de par en par, y eso se les hizo muy sospechoso. Entraron con las varitas por delante, escudriñando cada rincón. Sirius decía palabras entre dientes, el pelirrojo lo observaba... Al parecer no había gente en los alrededores; mala señal. Para ese entonces ya tenían que haber opuesto resistencia algunos mortífagos..Pero todo estaba en calma. Se dividieron, Sirius Iría por la derecha, su compañero por la izquierda.  
  
-¡DIME TU NOMBRE!  
  
-Por el momento no.... ¡Todavía no puedes saberlo! Draco, alguien se acerca, puedo sentirlo... Son dos hombres... Muy fuertes... Es muy peligroso que....  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Aquí los estaré esperando! ¡DIME-TU-NOMBRE!  
  
-Toma... (Le tomó la mano de improviso, sin importarle que le apuntara con la varita y le dejo un pequeño objeto) -Es un traslador... Cuando quieras verme, y saber más de mi.... Ábrelo y te llevará hacia mi morada.... Tengo que irme.... (Echó una última Mirada hacia Narcisa, le mandó un beso y corrió hasta perderse por el jardín, el rubio no la detuvo, estaba muy desconcertado)  
  
-¡¡ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA!!  
  
Tuvo el impulso de arrojar el objeto, pero algo dentro de el, le hizo guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón, volvió el rostro hacia el cuerpo de su madre, la tomó en sus brazos, dispuesto a retirarse, cuando escuchó que le llamaban..  
  
-¡DRACO MALFOY!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Ron se encontraba recluido en su cuarto. Golpeando a la almohada con sus manos, desquitando su coraje, era la única manera de sacar la ira que llevaba por dentro. Estaba desesperado por saber de Harry, las horas de angustia que había pasado sin saber de el le estaban matando. No había podido pegar los ojos desde su partida, y más preocupación mostró desde que se enteró que Harry se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, ¡CON SU PEOR ENEMIGO! No podía caberle en la cabeza que su "amigo" pudiera haber ido por su propia voluntad, estaba convencido que el rubio había utilizado alguna de sus artimañas oscuras para llevárselo.  
  
Las horas de soledad, le habían puesto en claro sus sentimientos hacia el, estaba seguro de que sentía mas que una simple amistad. Y todo gracias a su hermano Bill, quien le había escuchado atentamente a cada minuto, a cada segundo; el le había abierto los ojos.... ¡ESTABA ENAMORADO! Enamorado del niño que vivió, de San Potter, del chico que había quebrantado una y otra vez las reglas del colegio a su lado. Se había quitado un peso de encima; pero todavía quedaba otro... El más difícil, ¿cómo explicarle, acerca de sus sentimientos? Además estaba su "enamorada" secreta, presumiblemente Cho, de quien HARRY siempre se había mostrado atraído. Le daban unos celos terribles de imaginárselo en sus brazos. Pero estaba decidido, en cuanto estuviera frente a frente se lo diría. Lucharía por su amor, y si al final perdía, le quedaría la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.  
  
-¡Harry! Ojalá regreses pronto.. Me haces mucha falta... (Toc, Toc ruidos en al puerta)  
  
-Soy yo, cielo...  
  
-¡DEJAME SOLO MAMA!  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo...  
  
-Pero yo no...  
  
-No seas testarudo Ron.. No me gusta verte así.... Tan Deprimido.  
  
-¡ESO LO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE SACARME DE LA JUGADA!  
  
-Es un asunto muy delicado.... Y en este caso... Es Harry quien debe de decírselos, si es que el accede. No me corresponde a mí ponerte al tanto.  
  
-¡PERO SE LO DIJISTE A SIRIUS!  
  
-Ron, no me gusta hablar detrás de una puerta, déjame pasar.. (Oyó ruidos detrás, finalmente la puerta se abrió) Ron se tumbó en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza.  
  
-Quiero que sepas, que no te considero un niño, al contrario, has demostrado tener la capacidad suficiente para afrontar mayores riesgos; solo que en esta ocasión, se necesitaba gente más experimentada para sacar a Harry de ahí.... Quien mejor que Sirius, que es su padrino, y Bill.  
  
-El me hubiera ayudado sin importar el peligro... Lo sé. ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!  
  
-¿Acaso crees que a el le gustaría verte en una situación delicada? Además.. Harry esta por voluntad propia en la casa de los Malfoy....  
  
-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! (Se levantó de la cama)  
  
-No, no lo es... Cuando el regrese podrás preguntarle personalmente.... Y verás que estoy en lo cierto.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE SEGUIR PLATICANDO! Mamá...Creo que se te está haciendo tarde para llevarle de comer a Ginny... (Estaba corriendo a su madre n_n)  
  
-Está bien, solo quería que supieras mi manera de pensar; con tu permiso.  
  
Molly salió muy acongojada del cuarto de su hijo, bajó hasta la cocina, a prepararle algo a Ginny, cuando vio Arthur muy pálido. Al parecer había recibido una lechuza de parte del ministerio, el pequeño pedazo de pergamino temblaba entre sus manos.  
  
-¿AHORA QUE SUCEDE?  
  
-¡¡Son noticias frescas!! Al... Al parecer.... Sucedió algo muy grave en la mansión Malfoy...  
  
-¡DIME!! ¡QUE PASO!!  
  
-¡¡Lee esto!!  
  
******  
  
Fuentes fidedignas nos han informado Que la fastuosa cena que se llevaba a cabo en la Majestuosa mansión Malfoy, ¡HA TERMINADO DE UNA MANERA DESASTROZA!  
  
Magos y brujas asistentes, declararon, al ser interrogados, por nuestra periodista Rita, que padre e hijo comenzaron a enfrascarse en un duelo mortal. Y bla bla bla La gente huyo por temor al ser alcanzados en los disturbios Y bla bla bla  
  
******  
  
-¡OH POR DIOS ARTHUR! ¿Y HARRY?  
  
-No lo se.... ¿Dónde está Dolores?  
  
-Hace rato que no le veo..  
  
-Bien hagamos algo.. Iré inmediatamente al ministerio, trataré de averiguar todo lo que me sea posible, Dile a Dolores que no se mueva de aquí, ¿entendiste? Que se mantenga alerta en cuanto lleguen los demás.  
  
-Comprendo... ¡¡Que tengas mucha suerte!!  
  
-¡ADIOS! (¡PLIN!)  
  
-¡SOLO ESTO NOS FALTABA! Solo espero que Sirius, Bill y Harry no corran peligro..... ¡OH! ¡Tengo que acabar con la comida! Ginny debe estar hambrienta.... La pobre... Pero debe escarmentar...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Sirius ya había dado con el paradero de Draco, este lo observó con sorpresa. Por las características física que poseía sabia de quién se trataba ¡ERA UN PELIGROSO ASESINO BUSCADO POR EL MINISTERIO Y ESTABA EN SU CASA! ¿QUE MOTIVO LO HABIA LLEVADO HASTA AHI?  
  
-¡¿DONDE ESTA HARRY!? (Otra sorpresa más para el joven)  
  
-¡No.. no se de que me habla! (Draco no estaba al tanto de la relación de ellos y mucho menos sabía que estaba enterado del "secreto" entre Harry y el)  
  
-¡ERES IGUAL DE MENTIROSO E INTRIGOSO QUE TU PADRE!... SE BIEN QUE HARRY ESTA AQUÍ Y NO ME VOY A IR SIN EL...  
  
-¡SIRIUS! (Bill ya había llegado también al lugar, al ver el color de su cabello, el rubio supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un Weasley)  
  
-¡NO CREO HABERLOS INVITADO! ¡NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUÍ! ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!  
  
-¡MIRA NIÑITO INSOLENTE! MAS TE VALE QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! ¡TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE UTILIZAR MI VARITA, Y QUE MEJOR QUE TU PARA USARLA! ¡UN PEQUEÑO MORTIFAGO MENOS! Jejeje  
  
-¡YO NO SOY UN MORTIFAGO!  
  
-¡¿Ah no¡? entonces que eres... ¿UNA BLANCA PALOMITA? Tu padre te ha entrenado por años para ser uno de ellos.. Ahora no me vengas con cuentos.  
  
-¡Piense lo que quiera, me tiene sin cuidado!......... PUEDEN QUEDARSE SI QUIEREN, YA NO ME IMPORTA... (Claro que le importaba, le intrigaba y le lastimaba... le dio la espalda dispuesto a retirarse con su madre en brazos)  
  
-¡A MI NADIE ME DA LA ESPALDA! (Sirius iba a lanzarle un hechizo pero Bill le detuvo)  
  
-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¿ACASO NO VES LA SITUACION? ¡¡Mira a tu alrededor!! ¡MIRA A DRACO!! Al parecer su madre... pues... ¿Murió?  
  
La ira había segado a Sirius, no se había percatado de todo el desastre reinante, ni en la persona que el chico llevaba cargando. Sin hacer caso de los comentarios de los dos hombres, El rubio subió las escaleras para perderse en uno de los pasillos.  
  
- Pero.... ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?¡ (Bill)  
  
-Parece que un huracán arrasó con todo... ¡HUBO PELEA, ESTOY SEGURO!....... ¡HARRY! ¡HAY QUE BUSCARLO! ¡DE PRISA!  
  
-Me temo que Harry no está aquí..... (Dumbledore se había aparecido oportunamente)  
  
-¡NADIE PIDIO TU AYUDA ALBUS! ¡Por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto! ¡ESTARAS CONTENTO!  
  
-Cierto que tengo "parte" de la culpa, pero no es el momento de discutir sobre quien tiene más responsabilidad...  
  
-¿¡Cómo sabe que Harry no esta en la mansión profesor Dumbledore!?  
  
-No siento su Aura Bill, el debe estar muy lejos.... No te preocupes, que lo encontraré, solo es cuestión de tiempo... Quien también me preocupa es Draco.... Ha perdido a su madre, es una lástima... No es seguro que permanezca aquí solo...  
  
-¡AHORA HAY QUE SENTIR LASTIMA POR MALFOY! ¡No cabe duda de que te estás volviendo senil Albus! ¡Además no estará solo! ¡TIENE AL ASESINO DE SU PADRE! ¿NO? ... ¡PERO BASTA YA DE PALABRERIAS! Ahora mismo iré al mocoso sacarle la verdad sobre el paradero de Harry....  
  
-¡DEJALO EN PAZ SIRIUS! ¡EL CHICO HA SUFRIDO UNA GRAN PERDIDA!  
  
-¡Y YO QUE ALBUS! ¡YO QUE! ¡Perdí 13 años de mi vida en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometí! Perdí a Lily y a James.. ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A HARRY TAMBIEN!....... ¡Mi prioridad es el, lo que le pase a Malfoy no es de mi incumbencia!  
  
-¡Claro que es de tu incumbencia Sirius! Tu ahijado lo ama.... (Bill puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del mago)  
  
-¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO! ¡ME ASQUEA! Además dudo mucho que sea verdad..  
  
-Tendrás que aceptarlo.... Si quieres su felicidad...  
  
-Caballeros...Er.... Estamos haciendo muchas conjeturas... Y nos estamos desviando del asunto principal que nos trajo aquí... El profesor Dumbledore ha mencionado que Harry no está, por lo que no veo motivos para permanecer aquí más tiempo... Estamos en propiedad ajena.... Nos meteremos en más problemas si alguien nos encuentra. Sirius.... Eres un prófugo de la justicia, si te capturan; dejarás nuevamente solo a Harry.  
  
-¡NO LES DARE EL GUSTO DE ATRAPARME! ¡LES DARE BATALLA Y ME LLEVARE A ALGUNOS DE POR MEDIO!  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien... Se acabó.... Se dónde se encuentra Draco... Tendré que preguntarle algunas cosas.... SOLAMENTE YO... Sirius. Estás muy alterado al igual que el... ¿No queremos más riñas verdad? Esperen aquí...  
  
-¡¡Siempre queriéndote hacer el importante Dumbledore!! ¡El que todo lo puede, el que todo pone en orden! ¡TE ENCANTA SER EL PROTAGONISTA Y LLEVARTE LOS LAURELES!  
  
-Estás muy equivocado... Por favor Bill, acércate un segundo...  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja, que no perdiera de vista al animago, en su estado de alteración podría causar problemas. El pelirrojo entendió perfectamente; se le pegaría como lapa en caso necesario (n_n)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry ya no daba más, sus escasas fuerzas habían mermado. Missy también se encontraba cansado. El bosque parecía no tener fin. Decidieron tomar otro descanso.  
  
-Er, se me ha ocurrido algo.... Harry....  
  
-Dime...  
  
-¿Sabes aparecerte?  
  
-No.. muy...bien...  
  
-¡QUE BARBARIDAD! Verás; mi idea era, que nos apareciéramos en la estética, los dos conocemos el lugar, y sería mucho más fácil llegar hasta ahí... Bastaría con enfocar y... Listo. Aunque en el estado en que estás, dudo mucho que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para concentrarte. Se me había dilucidado como una buena posibilidad desde el principio, pero no te lo había mencionado antes por lo que ya te expuse.. Solo que ahora... Por más que caminamos, no llegamos a ninguna parte... Y necesitas atención médica de inmediato.  
  
-¡TRATARE MISSY! ¡Utilizaré... mis últimas energías! ¡ES AHORA.. O NUNCA!  
  
-También Podríamos intentar.. tu sabes.... Que llegues a la Madriguera  
  
-¡No, pensándolo.... Bien, no es... conveniente que me vean en...estas condiciones...  
  
-Muy bien.... Dame tu mano... iremos despacio..Cierra tus ojos.... Imagina primeramente el callejón Diagon... Ahora camina hasta el pasillo, donde encontraste mi anuncio de neón..sigue la flecha... La que te guió a la estética... ¿La tienes?  
  
-La... Tengo...  
  
-No la pierdas de vista... AHORA YA ESTAS EN LA ENTRADA... La voz de Missy se estaba volviendo cada vez más lejana, y su cuerpo más ligero... Por un momento el inmenso dolor desaparecía.... ¡LO ESTABA LOGRANDO! Todo se volvió oscuro..... Sintió un vacío en el estómago.... Sus pies se despegaron del piso y.... ¡PUM! Cayó en el frío piso de la morada del singular personaje... El chico llegó después...  
  
-¡¡LO LOGRASTE HARRY!! ¡QUE FELICIDAD!! ¡¡ERES UN MAGO ESTUPENDO!! ¡TENIA MIEDO DE QUE TE HUBIERAS APARECIDO EN OTRO LADO! ¡PERO LO CONSEGUISTE! ¡ME HAS SORPENDIDO!  
  
-¿Podrías.. levantarme?  
  
-¡OH! ¡LO SIENTO! Te llevaré a mi habitación, ahí estarás más cómodo....  
  
-¿A. TU... HABITACION?  
  
-No te preocupes, estarás sano y salvo... En cuanto te arrope, mandaré a buscar a alguien que pueda atenderte...  
  
Harry se dejó guiar, lo que más necesitaba era una cama blanda donde reposar su dolorido cuerpo. Llegaron.. Al igual que el resto del mobiliario, la decoración era multicolor, dejando a un lado todo esto, parecía un lugar acogedor. Contaba también con una chimenea, pequeña, pero al parecer funcional. Con un movimiento de varita y el fuego apareció, inundando todo de una tibieza singular. Era justo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Sin importar, que le diera pena, se dejó desvestir por Missy... El estilista reprimió otro grito más al ver la espalda del chico. Mordidas, arañazos, moretones y un sin fin de lesiones la llenaban por completo. Y ni que decir de la parte baja.... Le enfundó uno de sus camisones de dormir, y le recostó. Harry cerró los ojos inmediatamente, el sueño le había vencido.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Dumbledore, estaba a las afueras de la habitación de Narcisa. Adentro se escuchaba una suave música; tocó la puerta con golpes pequeños; mas no recibía respuesta; lo intentó por segunda ocasión sin resultado... No fue sino hasta la quinta ves, que escuchó la turbia voz del rubio, romper el silencio..  
  
-¡VAYANSE! ¡LES HE DICHO QUE NO SON BIENVENIDOS! ¿ACASO NO HABLE CLARAMENTE?  
  
-Draco, soy yo... Albus Dumbledore.... ¿Me permites pasar?  
  
¡EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE AQUÍ! (Pensó el rubio) -¡Seguramente viene a preguntarme por Harry! ¿¡COMO LE VOY A EXPLICAR QUE NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE ESTA?!  
  
-Es cierto, que quiero preguntarte acerca de... Draco. Pero, ahora me preocupa la situación por la que estás atravesando....  
  
-¡Me leyó el pensamiento! ... Era de suponerse... ¡PUEDE PASAR!  
  
Dumbledore penetró. Draco estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Su madre yacía recostada en ella. El rubio le había cambiado de ropas. Parecía que dormía y que la vida no se le había escapado.  
  
-Mi más sentido pésame hijo.... Era una gran mujer y una excelente madre....  
  
-Era todo para mí... Y ahora.... (Se le quebraba la voz)  
  
-Si tienes ganas de llorar, hazlo... Los hombres también tienen derecho.....  
  
-No... ya he llorado lo suficiente hoy...No creo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado verme tan abatido... Ella siempre me enseñó a tener fortaleza y es justamente lo que debo de hacer....  
  
-Comprendo....  
  
-Profesor... Yo.... Sé que usted..... Quiero decir..... Harry...  
  
-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, Potter ya me explicó cual es la situación....  
  
-¿PERO COMO? ¿CUANDO?  
  
-Es una larga historia hijo, te la contaré mas tarde... Ahora debemos ocuparnos de darle sepultura a tu madre...  
  
-Tenemos una cripta familiar.. Pero está en esta casa.... ¡Y YO NO QUIERO DEJARLA AQUÍ! ¡NO EN EL LUGAR DONDE SUFRIO POR MUCHOS AÑOS! Ella merece.... Un lugar mejor.... Para descansar en paz.... (Las lágrimas aparecieron, a pesar del esfuerzo por contenerlas)  
  
-Sé de un bello lugar... Si aceptas mi ofrecimiento, puedo conducirte hasta ahí...  
  
-No se.... Ahora tengo muy nublada la razón...no sé que hacer...  
  
-Si me lo permites, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo....  
  
-E...está bien profesor.... No tengo más alternativas....Acepto su ayuda..... Gracias (Era la primera vez, que Dumbledore le oía decir esas palabras, y todo indicaba que era por la influencia de cierto chico de ojos verdes)  
  
-Necesitarás cambiarte de ropa....  
  
-Claro..En seguida.. (Luego se le vino a la mente las otras dos visitas) -¡PROFESOR! TENGO QUE DECIRLE... SIRIUS BLACK... ¡ESTA AQUÍ! ¡PREGUNTO POR HARRY! ¡VIENE CON UN WEASLEY!  
  
-Lo sé.... Creo que tienes derecho a saber... que Sirius es el padrino de Harry.... Y que no es un asesino como todos piensan... ES INOCENTE.  
  
-¡PERO EL MATO A TODOS ESOS MUGGLES! ¡HUBO TESTIGOS!  
  
-Esa.. también es otra larga historia....Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos la corriente....  
  
-¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! Sirius Black es padrino de Harry... Harry....Harry... ¡NECESITO ENCONTRARLO PROFESOR! ¡MI PADRE!........ ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL LE HIZO ALGO! ¡AYUDEME! ¡YO SE QUE USTED PUEDE LOCALIZARLO!  
  
-¿LO AMAS DRACO? ¿AMAS VERDADERAMENTE A HARRY POTTER?  
  
-¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta profesor? (Draco desvió la mirada)  
  
-Por que allá afuera, en el mundo mágico... Habrá mucha gente que no estará de acuerdo en una relación así. Si en verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentarlos... Te ayudaré, si dudas de tus sentimientos hacia Harry... Entonces será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo. El, como tú, ha pasado por muchas situaciones dolorosas; no sería justo darle una pena más... ¿Comprendes mis palabras?  
  
-Perfectamente.... Y... La respuesta es..... SI... ¡AMO A HARRY POTTER!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Que onda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya de regreso por este maravilloso mundo del Fan fiction¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu me he llevado la grata sorpresa de que he pasado de los 100 Revs juar juar. ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! La playita me sentó de lo mejor. Quiero decirles que ando corta de tiempo, y que no podré contestar sus revs de manera personal (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) Espero hacerme un espacio, ustedes se lo merecen y mucho; es una manera de agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado.  
  
Ojalá este capitulo les haya gustado, se que es algo triste ( pero nuestro chico Dorado sabrá sobreponerse a todas las adversidades.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH y en el aproximo cap. Harry volverá a hacer un CHICOOOOOO GUAPISIMOOO. Así que no se lo pierdan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
ATTE YO.. JAJAJAJA.  
  
YA TAMBIEN MIEMBRO DE LA "ORDEN SIRUSIANA" (Desde hace rato, pero no lo había comentado jijiji) 


	11. Cicatrices del alma

**********  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
CICATRICES DEL ALMA  
  
**********  
  
... La respuesta es..... SI... ¡AMO A HARRY POTTER!  
  
-Entonces... ¿Vas a luchar contra todas las adversidades que se te presenten?  
  
-Con todas mis fuerzas....  
  
-Perfecto.... No esperaba menos... Anda ve a cambiarte, yo esperaré por ti. Terminaré de preparar a tu madre..  
  
Draco, con paso lento se dirigió hasta sus aposentos. Abrió la puerta... Esta vez no había nadie para recibirle. La nostalgia lo embargó. Extrañaba ver a la persona que siempre le recibía, ya fuera para gastarle una broma, reñirle o para darle un tierno beso de amor. La capa y algunas pertenencias seguían en el mismo lugar donde Harry las había dejado.... Y la Flor que le había cortado... Permanecía llena de vida sobre el escritorio. La tomó, la observó... Un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. La dejó en el mismo lugar de donde la había tomado. Sacó de su closet varias prendas de vestir, zapatos, ropa interior.. las acomodó sobre su cama; eligió lo más cómodo que encontró y se dio una ducha rápida, debía quitarse las manchas de sangre de sus manos y rostro, se sentía sucio... El líquido rojo, mezclado con el agua había adquirido un leve tono anaranjado que se perdía por la tubería. El vapor del agua caliente le relajaba, le tranquilizaba, aunque fuera un poco. Su mente divagó en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en tan breve tiempo. En realidad habían sucedido muchas cosas en un lapso muy corto...Buenas y malas, aunque a últimas horas, las malas iban ganando terreno. Sentía muy tensos los músculos del cuello, así que dejó que el agua recorriera esa zona a placer... Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró frente a frente con su elfina doméstica Woopy. Sus grandes ojos se mostraban tristes y confusos, abrió varias veces su boca en señal de querer decir algo, pero no lo logró. No hacía falta que dijera algo.. Draco lo adivinó de inmediato.. Le dijo que estaría fuera por varios días (No especificó cuantos) Le dio órdenes precisas de permanecer en la casa y tener todo en orden. Ella se quedaría a cargo de todo mientras no estuviera nadie de la familia. Le había prohibido recibir visitas de cualquier índole, aunque se tratase de personas de confianza y muy allegadas a los Malfoy. La elfina asintió; se despidió cortésmente y desapareció. El rubio entonces empacó sus útiles, su Nimbus 2001, las cosas de Harry y ¡LA VARITA DE SU PADRE! (Que había quitado de las manos de Narcisa) Con un sencillo hechizo, las empequeñeció y se las guardó en una mochila que se colocó sobre su espalda. Dio una última ojeada, en caso de que olvidara algo.. ¡LA FLOR! La tomó con sumo cuidado y la guardo en la bolsa interior de su chaqueta. Al parecer ya tenía todo listo.. Y Salió para reunirse con Dumbledore.  
  
**********  
  
Sirius se paseaba de un lado, para el otro... No era una persona muy paciente y menos encontrándose en la mansión Malfoy. Bill solo lo observaba... Aún enojado se le hacía sumamente atractivo (Muy atractivo)  
  
-Ya ha pasado media hora desde que subió a hablar con Malfoy... ¿ACASO NO PUEDE HACER HABLAR A UN MOCOSO? Si me hubiera dejado a mí.. El chico ya habría cantado...  
  
-A pesar de todo. El profesor Dumbledore sabe lo que hace... No debe de tardar...  
  
-Eso espero... Eso espero.... Ya estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia....  
  
El animago se detuvo por algunos minutos a apreciar toda la decoración del lugar, tenía que reconocer, que a pesar de todo Lucius tenía buen gusto, objetos valiosos y caros eran la principal atracción.. Aunque se corrían los rumores que toda la fortuna de la familia se había forjado gracias al sufrimiento y al yugo al que sometían a personas menos afortunadas. Eso le dio una idea.. Aprovechando que ya se encontraban dentro, bien podía buscar objetos relacionados con Voldemort; al ser Lucius su más leal Mortífago, seguramente tendría muchas cosas interesantes con respecto al mago oscuro; en aquel "cuarto" que tanto se rumoraba que existía en los sótanos, muy cerca de las mazmorras...  
  
-Tengo una idea Bill, aprovechemos la ocasión....  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-¡DESECHA ESA IDEA SIRIUS! ¡NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA HUSMEAR! (Dumbledore se acercaba, junto con Draco, la madre de este ya había sido transportada a la casa del poderoso mago, donde sería sepultada)  
  
-Es una buena oportunidad Albus... Podríamos poner en evidencia a Lucius.. ¡El ministerio podría tener pruebas contundentes en su contra!  
  
-Lo que deba de caer.. caerá a su debido tiempo... Ahora nos competen otras cosas...  
  
-De verdad que no te entiendo Albus.. Tú, que siempre estás hablando de poner un alto a la violencia.. De luchar contra el mal... ¿ESTAS DESAPROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PONER TRAS LAS REJAS AL MEJOR ALIADO DE VOLDEMORT?  
  
-No hoy, Sirius... Pasando a otras cosas... Draco vendrá con nosotros....  
  
-¿NO HABLARAS EN SERIO?  
  
-Muy en serio... (Draco se sentía incómodo, pero no por eso se iba a dejar insultar por el animago, estaría a la defensiva) - Solo parte del trayecto.. Después lo llevaré a mi casa.... Estará mucho mejor ahí... Ustedes dos tendrán que regresar a la Madriguera....  
  
-No llegaré sin Harry.... Y lo sabes de sobra.... (Sirius no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco, que le sostenía la mirada sin temor)  
  
-Es tu decisión.... Bill, te voy a pedir un favor...  
  
-Dígame profesor..  
  
-En cuanto llegues, le expondrás a Arthur y a Molly que.... Todo está bajo control. Y que se reporte conmigo lo más pronto posible.  
  
-¿BAJO CONTROL? ¡ESTAS LOCO DE REMATE ALBUS! ¡COMO VA A ESTAR TODO BAJO CONTROL! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES DONDE ESTA HARRY! Y el.... (Señalando a Draco) -El debe saber donde se encuentra.... (La ira lo embargó y se le fue encima al rubio)  
  
-¡SIRIUS, CALMATE! (Bill lo apartó, aunque le costó trabajo por la fuerza de este)  
  
-¡NO ME VUELVA A PONER LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ¿ME ESCUCHO? ¡EL QUE SEA PADRINO DE HARRY NO LE DA DERECHO! (Sirius lo miró sorprendido)  
  
-Si, Draco ya sabe "casi" todo.... (Dumbledore)  
  
-Me has desilusionado Albus...le has dado mucha confianza a este... Mortífago.... Solo espero que no te equivoques... Y que no te arrepientas después de tus actos... Creo que no tiene caso que siga aquí... Buscaré yo solo a Harry... ¡NO NECESITO DE SU AYUDA!  
  
-Er, Sirius, no lo tomes tan apecho... Regresemos a la Madriguera.... Ahí estarás mas seguro..  
  
-No Bill, a estas alturas ya no tengo nada que hacer ni aquí, ni allá...  
  
-Pero Sirius....  
  
-Descuida... No soy tan estúpido como para dejarme atrapar.... Le soy mas útil a Harry libre, que encerrado en una sucia celda en Azkaban.... Sólo regresaré, cuando haya encontrado a mi ahijado.. Así tenga que darle la vuelta al mundo.. Y tu... DRACO MALFOY.. Ya nos veremos las caras...  
  
-¡ESTARE ESPERANDOLO! (Dijo firme)  
  
-(¡PLIN! Sirius se esfumó)  
  
-No hagas caso a las palabras de Sirius, Draco.... Compréndelo, está preocupado por Harry, es lógico que reaccione así.... Y a se le pasará el enojo. En el fondo tiene un gran corazón.  
  
-Lo sé Profesor.. Yo también estoy preocupado... Creo que reaccionaría de la misma manera. Creo que yo también me exalté...  
  
-Ejem.. Draco, el es Bill Weasley... No los he presentado correctamente.  
  
(Bill dudó en extenderle la mano, pero al final de cuentas lo hizo y el rubio aceptó el ofrecimiento, aunque con cierto recelo, sus hermanos y el no se llevaban muy bien y seguía la rivalidad)  
  
-Creo que ya debemos irnos... Draco, tendremos que aparecernos, primeramente en un lugar conocido por ambos... Después nos trasladaremos hacia mi humilde Hogar en auto Muggle.  
  
-Lo que usted diga Profesor..  
  
-Yo también me retiro....  
  
-Una última cosa Bill, cuando tu padre vaya a verme, dile que lleve.."cierto maletín" el ya sabe de que se trata...  
  
-Correcto.. Con su permiso.... Adiós.. Draco. (¡PLIN!)  
  
-Ya es tiempo... ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a la estación King Cross? Andén 9 ¾  
  
-Cualquier lugar es bueno... Mientras me aleje lo más posible de aquí..  
  
-Se vienen tiempos difíciles.... Ahora más.... Tu padre se enterará de que has dejado la casa....  
  
-¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! Además, como se lo dije a el.. Ya no es mi padre... Ahora Con más razón, después de... lo que hizo.  
  
-Ya no tendrás los lujos a los que estabas acostumbrado...  
  
-Es lo de menos.... Si tengo que trabajar para ganarme le pan, lo haré con gusto.... Debo de aprender valerme por mí mismo.... Además tengo algunos ahorros en Gringotts; al menos me ayudarán por un tiempo.  
  
-Veremos en que te puedes ocupar mientras regresas a clases... ¿Ya no olvidas nada?  
  
-NO, traje conmigo lo necesario....  
  
-Siendo así... entonces.. ¡ESTACION KING CROSS ANDEN 9 ¾ ¡  
  
(¡PLIN!)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Una sesión de tortura se estaba llevando a cabo en un lúgubre cementerio abandonado... Un individuo se retorcía bajo la influencia de la maldición Cruciatus; los gritos eran desgarradores, la persona que se encontraba de pié y que realizaba el hechizo, soltaba una gran y estruendosa carcajada Cavernosa.  
  
-¡ESTO TE PASA POR DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES!  
  
-¡PIEDAD! ¡AHHGGG!  
  
-¡Sabes perfectamente que esa palabra está fuera de mi vocabulario!  
  
-¡MI LORD! Por... favor... ¡NO SE REPETIRA!  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no se repetirá! (Dejó sufrir varios minutos mas al individuo y...) -¡FINITE! (El individuo dejó de retorcerse)  
  
-¡Espero que esto te haya servido de escarmiento! Por que si vuelves a fallar... ¡NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!  
  
-Gra.. Gracias Mi Lord...  
  
-¡Estuviste a punto de asesinar a Draco! ¡HUBIERAS ARRUINADO MI PLAN!  
  
-Me cegó la ira.... Fui débil.... Perdóneme...  
  
-Retírate de mi vista.... Y no regreses hasta que hayas puesto todo en orden.... Necesito al chico... y a la chica por supuesto....  
  
-Todo.. marchará de acuerdo.. al plan... Original.... Mi Lord... ellos vendrán.  
  
-¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE CUERPO! ¡NECESITO SER UNA PERSONA NORMAL! ¡QUE NADIE SEA CAPAZ DE RECONOCERME! ¡HASTA YO MISMO ME DOY ASCO AL VERME AL ESPEJO!  
  
-Y.. lo será... muy pronto.... Tendrá el cuerpo que necesita...  
  
-Ahora.. ¡VETE YA CON LOS OTROS MORTIFAGOS!  
  
-¿ESTAN AQUÍ? La marca... no me avisó nada....  
  
-Ellos te explicarán.... ¡VETE YA QUE MI PACIENCIA DE ESTA AGOTANDO!  
  
-Enseguida.... (Como pudo, se levantó y se fué)  
  
-¡YA VERAS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ¡LA SORPRESA QUE TE TENGO RESERVADA JEJEJE!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Missy ya se había encargado de mandar llamar a una Medimaga conocida suya (Si, una mujer n_n) Fue la mejor opción, no iba a exponer a Harry a ser revisado por un hombre; le ahorraría una pena más. La mujer sería más discreta y era de su plena confianza. Había untado ya a Harry varias cremas revitalizantes (PARA DARLE CALOR PRINCIPALMENTE); las cuales le desaparecerían las cicatrices corporales, aunque las del alma... Esas.... Seguramente tardarían en sanar mucho tiempo más. También extrajo algunas espinas que se le habían incrustado en una pierna; se le hicieron poco comunes. Guardó una en un recipiente; se la llevaría para analizar, y luego les daría los resultados.  
  
El chico se había mostrado cooperador, pero muy receloso, cualquier pregunta que la Medimaga le hacía, LA ESQUIVABA inmediatamente, le era muy doloroso decirle la amarga experiencia vivida; ¡le avergonzaba! Y si de por sí su vida ya era complicada; ahora con lo sucedido, lo sería más. No quería pensar... ¡Quería ser como las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo y que se pierden al entrar en contacto con la tierra!...  
  
Missy tampoco habló, respetaba su silencio. Si el chico decidía no decirle la verdad a nadie estaba en todo su derecho... Se rehusó también a que se practicara un examen más exhaustivo, no quiso salir de la estética; aun cuando la Medimaga le expuso sus razones (MEJORES CUIDADOS, POCIONES INDICADAS, etc.) Le dejó por escrito, en un pergamino, la hora precisa de aplicar cada crema, y los alimentos que debería de ingerir, todo a tiempo para evitar reacciones secundarias. Le haría dos visitas más, para ver su progreso. Después de un rato, se quedaron a solas... Harry permanecía callado, mirando al frente. Missy Le veía muy triste, aquella felicidad que había mostrado al estarle arreglando para la cena se había esfumado.  
  
-Harry.... Ejem... ¿Te gustaría comer algo? No es por nada, ¡pero tengo buena sazón! Si gustas puedo prepararte... Mmm un delicioso Spaghetti a la Boloñesa, lomo asado, pulpo en su tinta.... ¡ESTE ME QUEDA DE-LI-CIO-SO! Tu solo dime....  
  
-Gracias, pero no tengo apetito...  
  
-¿Sabes? Acabo de acordarme de una cosa muy chistosa.. ¿Qué le dijo un pato a otro pato? A ver... Piensa... Piensa... ¿te das? (Harry no parecía estar muy interesado en las adivinanzas) pues le dijo ¡NADA! Jajaja ¿Entendiste? ¡NADA! Er.... Ejem... creo que no soy muy buena contando esta clase de cosas.. ¿Quieres que te deje solo? (No recibió respuesta) -Voy a tomar eso como un si.. Si necesitas algo, solo grita ¡ZIMBALA! ¡ZIMBALA! Y enseguida vendré en tu ayuda Jajaja... Mmm Tampoco funcionó.... Con permiso.. (Cerró la puerta, Harry no se inmutó, permaneció en la misma posición)  
  
-Pobre Harry... Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.... Yo también me culpo de su estado..Necesito levantarle los ánimos ¡PERO COMO! Tal ves, si viera a sus amigos... ¿Pero como se llaman? No tengo ni la más remota idea... Tendré que ir con "MARAVILLA" a que me lea el té, o que me de algún consejo por medio de su bola de cristal. Y mientras más rápido, mejor..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Bill se apareció en la madriguera. De inmediato fue abordado por su madre... se alegró de tenerlo en casa y que no hubiera ocurrido una cosa peor. Por principio de cuentas; Le explicó, con lujo de detalles lo acontecido. Primeramente el que no habían podido dar con el paradero de Harry, en segundo lo de la muerte de la madre de Draco, y el hecho de que Dumbledore lo cobijaría en sus dominios por tiempo indefinido, y en tercero, el que Sirius optara por dejarlos e ir en busca de su ahijado por su cuenta. Esto no le extrañó en lo absoluto, se veía venir en cualquier momento dado el carácter tan explosivodel animago. Los dos acordaron no decirle nada a Ron, que seguía Encerrado en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie. Dolores también se había esfumado, en todo el tiempo que tardó en regresar, Molly no le había seguido la pista. Tal ves fuera uno de sus hábitos, no la conocían bien de hecho era la primera ves que le veían. Bill también leyó el papel que su padre había recibido; Ya solo sería cuestión de horas el que la mala nueva saliera en el Profeta, y entonces sí, sería noticia de primera plana. No les quedaba más que esperar el arribo del jefe de familia para preguntarle más detalles.. Y también hablarle acerca del encargo de Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras ellos charlaban en la sala.... Una lechuza llegaba a la ventana de Ginny... Presurosa recibía la carta, le daba de comer algo al ave en agradecimiento y sin hacer ruido cerraba las puertas. Se metía en la cama y temerosa leía su correspondencia. Desde su encierro, había mantenido contacto de una manera "ilegal" con Hermione, la chica del cabello enmarañado, por primera vez, no hacía caso al sentido de la responsabilidad y al cumplimiento del deber. Le daba pena el encierro de su amiga y si en algo ayudaba a mitigar la soledad con alguna nota, entonces no le veía ningún inconveniente. De hecho habían quedado en verse esa misma noche, Herm se aparecería en su habitación muy entrada la madrugada, ya que estuvieran todos dormidos... Al terminar de leer, guardó el sobre debajo de su colchón. Ya no se sentiría tan sola. La compañía de su gran amiga le daría aliento para seguir con el encierro en que la habían fundido sus padres.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Dumbledore y Draco ya viajaban rumbo a la casa del anciano. El rubio miraba melancólico a través de la ventana del automóvil. De haber estado de mejor ánimo, hubiera podido disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes.. Era un camino de terracería, y bordeado por ambos lados; muchos árboles frutales; palmeras, cactus... toda la vegetación habida y por haber del planeta, reunida en aquel sitio; El cielo completamente azul, el sol en todo lo alto. Una brisa fresca... y en el horizonte el mar.... Al anciano le gustaba pasar los veranos en la playa, era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, se refugiaba ahí, aun y cuando estuviera en clases.  
  
-Cinco minutos más y habremos llegado... Es un lugar hermoso, te gustará... (Silencio) -El clima te será muy favorecedor Draco, tal ves tu piel adquiera un tono más tostado, y dejes atrás esa palidez.  
  
-A mi me gusta mi tono de piel..  
  
-Tu casa era algo fría, aquí el clima es mucho más tropical....  
  
-¿Dónde se supone que estamos profesor?  
  
-En Inglaterra, solo que... Unos cuantos hechizos y....  
  
-Ya veo.... Se trajo la playa y el sol caribeño...  
  
-Exactamente.... Cuando me siento muy presionado por los asuntos de la escuela y del ministerio.... Entonces recurro a este lugar; me libera de las tensiones. Me siento en paz conmigo mismo.  
  
-Nunca me imaginé que usted viviera en un lugar como este; siempre pensé que al terminar las clases de refugiaba en un castillo lúgubre, encerrado en una habitación grandísima rodeado de libros. Y cientos de papeles revueltos en su escritorio.  
  
-En eso no te equivocas, aunque sea verano, tengo que seguir al pendiente de mis obligaciones. Pero, aquí lo hago de una manera mucho más divertida... ¡Ya hemos llegado!  
  
Bajaron del automóvil, un sirviente ya les esperaba en la puerta principal. La casa no era muy grande, más bien de tamaño regular. Toda la fachada estaba pintada de un color blanco aperlado, gran variedad de ventanas, que por marco llevaban cientos de conchas de diversos tamaños. Estrellas de mar, corales... Y en los alrededores, altísimas palmeras con muchos cocos. El mar quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se escuchaba el reventar de las olas muy cerca. Hacía bastante calor, Draco tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta inmediatamente y quedarse en pura camisa. Albus se quitó su túnica, que reemplazó inmediatamente por algo similar pero más fresco y de un color claro. El interior era similar a la decoración de afuera... Solo que en la estancia principal, se hallaba colocado un barco a escala (El rubio se acordó del barco del lago.. Y de Harry) en las paredes, varias anclas de distintos tamaños, arbustos, enredaderas, aves que volaban libremente y que cambiaban de plumaje a cada momento... Una fuente (Al anciano le gustaban mucho)  
  
-¡NUNCA HABIA VISTO UN LUGAR ASI! ¡TAN LLENO DE VIDA! A mi madre... Le hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo...  
  
-¡Y lo hará! De eso no tengas la menos duda...  
  
-No comprendo..  
  
-Dime... ¿Cómo te encuentras de ánimo? ¿Estas cansado? ¿Quisieras dormir algunas horas?  
  
-Pues no me siento muy bien.... Pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a la cama...  
  
-Entonces....Ven, acompáñame... Te mostraré algo que te gustará...  
  
Penetraron por un pasillo circular; mas adelante se encontraban unas escaleras... Bajaron (Al chico se le hicieron eternas) al llegar a la parte baja, Draco pudo comprobar que era un amplísimo sótano, figuraba una caverna.... Las paredes eran de cristal, medirían alrededor de unos 15 metros de alto. Cientos de peces multicolores nadaban alegremente, pulpos, calamares, tortugas.... Incluso algunos tritones y sirenas le saludaban y sonreían. Dumbledore esbozaba ligera sonrisa al ver la fascinación con que el chico observaba todo (Había sido una buena idea llevarle ahí) Al rubio se le figuro como un Gigantesco acuario Muggle... ¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡ESPECTACULAR! Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaban varios metros bajo el mar... Draco pegó las manos al vidrio, y su sorpresa sería mayor al comprobar que podía sentir el agua ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE? ¡Sus dedos estaban mojados!  
  
-Es un simple hechizo.. Si tú quisieras podrías traspasarlo.... Es más... Eso es lo que vas a hacer en este momento....  
  
-Pero... Y... ¿COMO VOY A RESPIRAR? ¿POR QUE DEBO TRASPASARLO?  
  
-No tienes por qué alarmarte... Hay suficiente oxígeno para algunos minutos...  
  
-¡¿Quiere Decir que podré respirar, como lo hago ahora?!  
  
-Exactamente igual...  
  
-¡INCREIBLE! En verdad me ha sorprendido profesor...  
  
-Tu madre, descansa metros adelante....  
  
-¡Mi madre! ... ¡DIGAME A DONDE!  
  
-Camina, o nada si así lo prefieres.... siempre al frente, encontrarás una pequeña bóveda de conchas y corales, es una construcción muy grande, no dilatarás mucho en localizarla. Cuando hayas llegado, toca tres veces la puerta dorada, esta se abrirá y.... Te dejaré solo.... Es un momento íntimo, querrás estar a solas con ella.  
  
-Profesor yo... No sé que decirle....  
  
-No digas nada.. el silencio dice mas que mil palabras... Me voy.... Estaré esperándote afuera.. En caso que no me encontraras, dejaré órdenes de que seas llevado a tu habitación y te instales como mejor te plazca. Te hago una última recomendación, solo tienes media hora.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Nos veremos... (¡PLIN!)  
  
Draco dio un último vistazo a la pared líquida... Metió primero un brazo, luego una pierna... Finalmente metió todo su cuerpo... Tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore, podía respirar sin dificultad.. Algunos pececillos inquietos de acercaron a el, quiso atraparlos pero eran muy escurridizos.. Las sirenas y los tritones se unieron en caravana. Comenzó a nadar hacia la dirección que le había indicado su profesor.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Sirius, después de buscar por varias partes, sin obtener resultado, había regresado a su escondite, a una cueva maloliente. Se transformó de nueva cuenta en humano y se dejó caer abatido. Ni una sola pista del paradero de su ahijado. De cierta forma era una buena noticia, las malas siempre corrían como reguero de pólvora y en este caso era todo lo contrario. Tenía mucha hambre.. pero hacer magia en un poblado Muggle era la peor cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele. -¡A COMER RATAS NUEVAMENTE!  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea.... (Voz de mujer)  
  
-¿¡DOLORES! ¿DONDE ESTAS?  
  
-Justo en frente de ti.... (Se quitó la capa invisible)  
  
-¿COMO SUPISTE DONDE LOCALIZARME?  
  
-No por nada, soy la Aurora preferida de Dumbledore.... El y yo compartimos muchas cosas.  
  
-Creo que lo de ser... ENTROMETIDA, es lo que mejor te ha enseñado....  
  
-Ni creas que enfadaré por el comentario.... Bien, por la cara de decepción que tienes, creo suponer que no sabes donde está Harry..  
  
-¡QUE COMES QUE ADIVINAS! (Clap, Clap aplausos)  
  
-Gracias.... Er, Sirius... ¡YA SE DONDE ESTA TU AHIJADO!  
  
(El animago se paró de inmediato, la tomó por los brazos y comenzó a apretarla con mucha fuerza)  
  
-¡DONDE! ¡DIME DONDE ESTA!  
  
-¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!  
  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, ya dime donde esta! ¡¿COMO ES QUE LO SABES?!  
  
-Cuando se fueron, me retiré hacia la parte trasera de la casa... Busqué un lugar despejado e intenté concentrarme... Al principio no conseguí nada.. Pero después.... Sentí su aura... Muy débil, pero estoy segura que se trataba de Harry.  
  
-¿EN QUE SITIO ESTA?  
  
-Muy cerca del callejón Diagon...  
  
-¡VOY DE INMEDIATO POR EL!  
  
-¡ESPERA!  
  
-¡¿AHORA QUE DEMONIOS DEBO ESPERAR?!  
  
-Tengo que informarle a Dumbledore...  
  
-¿¡PARA QUE!?  
  
-Aquí... Traigo la poción.... La tomé del maletín que dejó Snape.... Sin permiso.... (Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron) -Necesito Su autorización...  
  
-¡ESTUPENDO! ¡HARRY VOLVERA A LA NORMALIDAD!  
  
-Si.... Bien... hablaré telepáticamente con el... le explicaré todo...  
  
Dolores se puso en trance, en un dos por tres, su mente y la de Dumbledore se volvieron una sola. El anciano estaba muy contento, el también había sentido la presencia del chico, y pensaba ir por el, pero dadas las circunstancias, les dejaría la vía libre para actuar. Después de todo Sirius era el más indicado. Le dejó órdenes precisas de informarle de cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Cuando Dolores le informó la resolución del mago, el hombre se transformó en el enorme perro negro.. Como no podía aparecerse siendo un animal, tardarían algunas horas en llegar ya que tendrían que abordar un auto Muggle. Partieron De inmediato.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Missy había llegado al establecimiento de su amiga, la gran vidente, no había mucha gente por ahí, así que se sentó con más confianza. Maravilla apareció detrás de una cortina negra. Era una bruja de aspecto siniestro. Una nariz aguileña con una enorme verruga, resaltaba en su arrugada cara. Sus cabellos grises le llegaban hasta media espalda, las uñas le medían alrededor de diez centímetros, las llevaba pintadas de negro. Su ropa se asemejaba mucho a las de los gitanos.. Ciertamente no era una bruja muy limpia, pues toda estaba llena de suciedad. A pesar de esos detalles, era muy buscada dentro de la comunidad mágica por sus grandes poderes. Podía resolver los misterios más difíciles en cuestión de segundos.. Y Missy tenía uno... ¡LOCALIZAR LA MADRIGUERA!  
  
-¡Mucho tiempo sin verte Missy! (Su voz sonaba rasposa)  
  
-Er, si ciertamente.. Hace bastante tiempo que no venía... por aquí..  
  
-Exactamente desde que no me pagaste por "cierto" trabajito....  
  
-Realmente lo siento Maravilla; el negocio, Ejem.. No estaba marchando del todo bien.. Pero.. parece que ya todo se esta solucionando...  
  
-Sé que no vienes a pagarme.. Así que tendrás que regresar por donde llegaste... Sin galeones no hay no hay cabida en mi negocio....  
  
-No, no, no, no, no... ¡Voy a saldar mi deuda! Y.... También vengo a.... solicitar ayuda de parte de una... Amiga....  
  
-Hasta que no vea el dinero sobre mi mesa de trabajo, no habrá trato.. (Missy sacó algunos galeones y los depositó en el lugar, los ojos de la bruja relumbraron, incluso los mordió para cerciorarse de que eran buenos)  
  
-Eso, así me gusta, ya nos vamos entendiendo jejeje... Veamos...  
  
(Maravilla fijó su atención en la bola de cristal, dentro del objeto mágico comenzaron a aparecer algunas imágenes)  
  
-Mmm, veo que en tu estética, alojas a una bella joven.... Está recostada en tu cama... Sufre... Ella sufre... (Missy comenzó a balbucear) -Añora un amor... Amistades...  
  
-¡NECESITO SABER DONDE VIVEN ESAS AMISTADES! ¡Snif!  
  
-¡OH! Ella tiene un gran poder mental, no me es tan fácil adentrarme en sus pensamientos... Aunque.. veo un pequeño estanque... Árboles.... Arbustos.. Y.. un letrero....  
  
-¡Que dice el letrero! ¡QUE DICE!  
  
-Está muy borroso.... Espera... hay escrito algo... ¡LA MADRIGUERA!  
  
-¡SI! Ahí es donde quiero llevarla... ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ahí?  
  
-Espera un segundo.... La bola de cristal me dirá las coordenadas.... Aja... (La bruja sacó un viejo pergamino, y apuntó algunos números en el) -Toma... Con esto podrás llegar....  
  
-¡SANTA CACHUCHA! ¡LO CONSEGUISTE MARAVILLA!  
  
-Para mí no hay nada imposible jejeje... Ejem... Son 100galeones.  
  
-¡QUEEE! Pero... Es mucho dinero... No tengo esa cantidad....  
  
-Yo sé que tienes unos objetos muy valiosos en tu establecimiento... Dentro de un sobre Rosa... Con eso puedo conformarme....  
  
-¿Sobre Rosa? Oh, Oh ya entiendo.... Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Yo se de las cosas que me convienen... Tienes una mente muy dispuesta Missy, deberás aprender como cerrarla hacia los intrusos..  
  
-¿PARA QUE LOS NECESITAS? Por que si es para algo malo... Entonces no te los daré... (La bruja no contestó) -Estaba en lo cierto... Te pagaré con otra cosa.... Ahora regreso... (¡MALDITA BRUJA! Ni crea que le daré los cabellos de Harry)  
  
-De cualquier manera los obtendré jejeje (Pensó Maravilla)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco no tardó en encontrar la construcción que había mencionado Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta dorada tres veces, y se abrió... Dentro no había agua, aunque las paredes también eran de cristal... En el centro del recinto, en una plancha de corales, se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre. Se acercó, parecía que dormía, su rostro reflejaba serenidad. El chico le acarició el cabello, que había sido peinado con varias flores de color morado. Draco se puso muy triste... Se arrodilló ante ella, juntó sus manos.... En señal de luto.. Al caer una de sus lágrimas en el piso, la música hizo acto de presencia... Las sirenas que veían por fuera, comenzaron a cantarle...  
  
**********  
  
Por la blanda arena que lame el mar  
  
Su pequeña huella no vuelve más  
  
Y un sendero solo de pena y silencio llegó  
  
Hasta el agua profunda....  
  
Y un sendero solo de penas puras llegó  
  
Hasta la espuma...  
  
***  
  
-Draco... Draco.... soy yo, tu madre... (El rubio no podía moverse de su lugar, como si una fuerza extraña se lo impidiera y lo obligara a permanecer en esa posición... le estaba llamando dentro de su mente)  
  
-¡MADRE! ¡NO PUEDO MOVERME! (Le respondía de igual manera)  
  
-No te aflijas hijo mío... Estás a salvo...  
  
-Mamá.. Mamá.... ¡TE EXTRAÑO! ¡TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO!  
  
***  
  
Sabe Dios que angustia te acompañó  
  
Qué dolores viejos calló tu voz  
  
Para recostarte arrullada en el canto  
  
De las caracolas marinas  
  
La canción que canta en el fondo oscuro del mar  
  
La caracola...  
  
**********  
  
-Yo estoy muy bien... No te preocupes por mí... (Narcisa)  
  
-¡Me haces mucha falta! ¡ME SIENTO MUY SOLO!  
  
-No estás solo... Tienes.... ¡AL AMOR!  
  
-¡NO SE DONDE ESTA EL AMOR! ¡LO HE PERDIDO!  
  
***  
  
Te vas "Narcisa" con tu soledad  
  
¿Qué poemas nuevos fuiste a buscar?  
  
Y una voz antigua de viento y de mar  
  
Te requiebra el alma  
  
Y la está llamando  
  
Y te vas, hacia allá como en sueños,  
  
Dormida Narcisa, vestida de mar....  
  
**********  
  
-No te preocupes.... El vendrá a ti... Muy pronto...  
  
-¿el? Entonces tú... ya sabes.....  
  
-En el otro mundo ya no hay secretos.... ¡LUCHA HIJO MIO! ¡LUCHA POR EL! ¡TE NECESITA!  
  
-¡Y YO A EL!  
  
***  
  
Cinco sirenitas te llevarán  
  
Por caminos de algas y de coral  
  
Y fosforescentes caballos marinos harán...  
  
Una ronda a tu lado.  
  
Y los habitantes del agua van a nadar pronto a tu lado.  
  
**********  
  
-¿ACASO SABRAS DONDE PUEDO LOCALIZARLO?  
  
-Lo sé.... Pero no puedo decírtelo.... No puedo cambiar el futuro....  
  
-¡MAMA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡AYUDAME!  
  
-Ya es hora de mi partida....  
  
***  
  
Bájame la lámpara un poco más  
  
Déjame que duerma, nodriza en paz  
  
Y si llama él no le digas que estoy,  
  
Dile que Narcisa no vuelve....  
  
Y si llama él no le digas nunca que estoy,  
  
Di que me he ido.  
  
**********  
  
-¡NO ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!  
  
-Mi tiempo se ha acabado.... Dale las gracias a Albus de mi parte.... No pudo haber escogido mejor lugar para mí para descansar en paz...  
  
-¿YA NO TE ESCUCHARE MAS?  
  
-No hijo mío.... Esta será la última vez... ¡TE QUIERO DRACO! ¡SE MUY FELIZ!  
  
-¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MADRE! ¡NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDAR! ¡NUNCA!  
  
***  
  
Te vas Narcisa con tu soledad  
  
¿Qué poemas nuevos fuiste a buscar?  
  
Y una voz antigua de viento y de mar  
  
Te requiebra el alma  
  
Y la está llamando...  
  
Y te vas, hacia allá como en sueños,  
  
Dormida Narcisa, vestida de mar.  
  
**********  
  
La conexión se rompió, Draco abrió los ojos.... Estaba bañado en sudor. ¿Habría sido un sueño? No todo había sido muy real.... Había podido comunicarse por última vez con su madre.... Ella ya sabía lo de su amor secreto... Al menos ya no se sentiría tan mal de haberle mentido de aquella forma. Le había dicho que luchara por el... Y que el lo necesitaba.... Pero desafortunadamente no le pudo decir acerca de su paradero.. ¡QUE EL LO IBA A BUSACAR! ¿PERO CUANDO? ¿COMO?  
  
************************************************************** ************************* ************************************************************** *************************  
  
Después de batallar en el asiento trasero del taxi, Dolores y Sirius llegaron muy cerca del callejón Diagon. Antes de poner un pie en el lugar, la mujer lo llevó hacia una tienda de Disfraces Muggle. Mientras Dolores distraía a la encargada, el enorme perro se metía entre los estantes de ropa para transformarse. Lo hizo sin mayor dificultad, aunque se mantuvo oculto de los ojos curiosos. Rápidamente localizó una túnica de monje de su tamaño, la sacó de su envoltorio y se la puso. Quitándole oportunamente el precio y el seguro para las puertas de la entrada no sonaran. La chica compró cualquier bobería para disimular... Ambos salieron. Ya con el disfraz, Sirius, podía entrar en el callejón si llamar la atención de los demás magos y brujas. Cuando entraron, todo estaba en paz y en calma. Siguiendo sus premoniciones; Dolores se encaminó hacia la izquierda, ahí estaba la flecha de luz Neón. Era una señal de que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Locales adelante estaba el letrero "ESTETICA DE MISSY" Sirius se asomó por fuera.. Parecía que el establecimiento estaba cerrado.. Aunque ese no era impedimento para entrar... El lugar no tenía alarma. -¡ALOHOMORA! La puerta cedió. El animago fue el primero en traspasar.. Dolores se quedaría afuera para vigilar. Los afiches en las paredes comenzaron a gritar ¡LADRONES! ¡HAN ENTRADO LADRONES! ... -¡INSONORUS! Dolores había utilizado la magia sin varita al oír el escándalo (Los modelos se quedaron sin voz y corrían de aquí para allá) Al revisar la planta baja y al no encontrar nada, subió al segundo piso. Al fondo estaba la chimenea, y en la cama, alguien estaba recostado y tapado hasta la cabeza. Sirius estaba muy nervioso ¿Y SI NO SE TRATABA DE HARRY? Se acercó despacio..  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Eres tu Harry? (La persona que se encontraba debajo de la colcha se destapó a toda prisa)  
  
-¡SIRIUS! ¡DIOS MIO ERES TU! (Se abalanzó hacia a el y lo abrazó)  
  
-¡Gracias Merlín! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! (Sirius derramó una lágrimas de felicidad) -He venido por ti.. ¡NOS VAMOS A CASA!  
  
-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES AQUÍ! ¡NO LO CREO! ¡DIME QUE ERES REAL Y QUE NO ES UN SUEÑO! (Harry Lloraba de alegría y de tristeza a la ves)  
  
-Créelo... ¡SOY MUY REAL! Te doy permiso de pellizcarme... n_n  
  
-Pero.. Sirius...Corres peligro... ¡Debes esconderte! ¡PUEDEN ATRAPARTE!  
  
-Shhh, todo esta controlado... a medias.. Dolores esta abajo cuidando la entrada.... No podemos perder tiempo...  
  
-¿SE HAN METIDO SIN PERMISO?  
  
-No hubo otra opción.. ¡Estaba cerrado!  
  
-¿Y MISSY?  
  
-¿Quién ES MISSY?  
  
-Es.. mi amigo... El fue quien me trajo aquí.... Es una buena persona... Es el dueño del lugar.  
  
-Cuando entré no había nadie... ¡ANDA VAMONOS YA!  
  
-¡No puedo irme sin agradecerle! No sería justo.... Se ha portado increíble conmigo.  
  
¡TU TAMBIEN CON TUS SENTIMENTALISMOS! Harry.... Hemos pasado muchas penas al tratar de buscarte, ahora que te encontramos.... ¡POR DIOS! ¡HAY QUE IRNOS DE INMEDIATO! El ministerio me viene pisando los talones, ya no tengo mucho tiempo (Había mentido un poco n_n) ¡YA LUEGO PODRAS AGRADECERLE A TU AMIGO!  
  
-Está bien.. Yo..vendré después.  
  
-¡MAGNIFICO! Quédate aquí, iré por Dolores, utilizaremos esta chimenea para irnos.... Prepara los polvos Flú. (Sirius fue por Dolores, quien de inmediato penetró, cerro la puerta, aplicó un hechizo desmemorizante a los modelos del afiche y subió, Al ver a Harry, también le dio un abrazo muy fuerte...  
  
-Nos vamos a la madriguera....  
  
-Sirius... Yo.... ¡No quiero ir a la madriguera!  
  
-¿Por qué Harry?  
  
-Bueno... Me sentiría incómodo... Mi apariencia...  
  
-Los demás ya te han visto así Harry (Dijo Dolores) -No pasará nada malo... Ellos comprenderán.  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de verlos pero... Quisiera hacerlo cuando... Cuando haya..vuelto a la normalidad... (Y lo decía por Ron)  
  
-Aquí traigo la solución (Dolores le mostró la poción y se la entregó) - ¡Serás un chico de nuevo!  
  
Harry la sostuvo en sus manos, le temblaban, el tiempo parecía ir más lento.... Y dudó... Dudó al tenerla tan cerca.... La poción burbujeaba... ¿REALMENTE QUERIA VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD? ¿DRACO LO SEGUIRIA AMANDO SIENDO HOMBRE? Draco.... Seguramente estaría preocupado por el.... ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de lo ocurrido? ¡NO, EL NUNCA SE ENTERARIA! ¡NUNCA! Le reclamaría a su padre y se enfrentarían... ¡El seria el culpable de una catástrofe! Y después.. ¿Lo despreciaría? ¿LE DARIA ASCO ACERCARSELE? Todas esas dudas le saltaron de pronto... -¿Qué harás Harry Potter? (De nuevo la vocecita) -En tus manos tienes lo que siempre has deseado.. Anda, ¿Qué esperas? ¡BEBELO DE UNA VEZ! ¡BEBELO! ¡BEBELO! ¡El ser mujer solo te trajo desgracias! ¡RECUPERA TU VIDA! Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente... El corazón a mil por hora... Todos los hechos ocurridos antes, durante y después de haber bebido la poción por accidente pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente.... Y Lágrimas también.. Estas últimas fueron las que le hicieron tomar una decisión.... Abrió la botella ¡¡y se la tomó de golpe, ante el asombro de Sirius y Dolores!! ¡ESTABA HECHO! ¡LO HABIA CONSEGUIDO!  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡NO PENSE QUE ESTUVIERAS TAN DESESPERADO! (Pobre chico, pensó Dolores)  
  
-Sirius....Ahora.. ¡ahora si estoy listo para irme! (Harry temblaba y sollozaba, el animago lo abrazó, el chico escondió su cabeza entre los brazos de su padrino y su pecho)  
  
-Dolores.. tu primero... (La mujer asintió)  
  
-¡LA MADRIGUERA! (ZUMMM, pass)  
  
-Ahora... es tu turno Harry...  
  
-¡NO QUIERO IR SOLO! ¡VAYAMOS JUNTOS! ¡TENGO MIEDO! (¡Harry tenía miedo! Sirius se preocupó)  
  
-Es una chimenea muy pequeña... No se puede.... Er, está bien.. trataremos de ir ambos....  
  
Sirius envolvió por debajo de su túnica el cuerpo a Harry, para aparentar ser una sola persona (obesa n_n) y engañar a la chimenea. Cuando todo estuvo listo... Sirius soltó el polvo verde.  
  
-¡A LA MADRIGUERA!  
  
Sirius apretó con muchas fuerzas a su ahijado para evitar que se golpeara con las demás chimeneas que se intercomunicaban. El era quien recibía los golpes pero no le importaba, al fin tenía entre sus brazos al hijo de sus mejores amigos. Finalmente salieron disparados en la sala de los Weasley.. Fue un caos total.. Molly gritaba como histérica, Arthur (Quien ya había llegado) trataba de calmarla pero era inútil, Bill lanzaba vítores... Ron abrió la puerta de su habitación al escuchar el barullo.. y al oír de la voz de sus padres ¡HARRY HA VUELTO! Salió disparado hacia abajo. Entre todos ayudaron a levantar a Sirius, que por el peso del ojiverde no podía hacerlo por cuenta propia. ¡Todos querían ayudar! Pero lo único que conseguían era estorbar... Al final, el animago fue quien se desprendió de su túnica.... Y.. TODOS DIJERON ¡AHHHHH! ¡¡Harry había vuelto a la normalidad!!.... Por un momento se quedaron sin habla...Pero luego reaccionaron... al parecer Harry se había desmayado.... Sirius los tomó en sus brazos y lo colocó en el sofá más cercano..  
  
-¡Pobrecillo! ¡Se ve tan desmejorado! ¡BILL! ¡RAPIDO! ¡Trae un Bazo con agua! (Molly)  
  
-¡Enseguida!  
  
-¡HARRY REACCIONA! ¡POR FAVOR! (Ron le tomó una mano)  
  
-Debe ser el efecto de la poción... ¡Es muy fuerte! Seguramente tardará en despertar.. (Dolores)  
  
-¡NO SE LE VE MUY BIEN! ¡LE NOTO PALIDO! ¡COMO SI ESTUVIERA ENFERMO! (Arthur)  
  
-¡Aquí está el agua!  
  
(Molly le dio unos cuantos pases mágicos y se la dieron a beber.. Harry la escupió)  
  
-¿Qué cosa le diste mujer? (Sirius)  
  
-Agua... Con una solución salitrosa... ¡NUNCA FALLA!  
  
(Al parecer Harry estaba reaccionando... Abrió lentamente los ojos.... Observó que todos le miraban incrédulos....... Al sentir que era el centro de atención, su impulso fue taparse el rostro con ambas manos.. No quería que le miraran de aquella forma... Sentía descubierto su "fatal secreto")  
  
-¡Harry! ¡ESTAS ENTRE AMIGOS! No hay nada que temer.... Estamos con los Weasleys.  
  
-¡NO ME MIREN DE ESA FORMA! ¡NO LO HAGAN POR FAVOR! ¡SIRIUS, DILES!  
  
-Harry, cielo.... Estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo... Y ahora más... Por que has vuelto a la normalidad.... Ya no hay nada que temer. Estas con tu familia..  
  
-Harry me da tanto gusto tenerte de vuelta.. (Ron lloraba)  
  
¡VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD! ¡TAN RAPIDO! ¿NO PODIA ESPERAR UN TIEMPO MAS? La madre de Ron lo había dicho claramente... ¡ERA NORMAL!.... Se sentó en el sillón.... Se observó las manos, las piernas, los pies.... El pecho.... El cabello..., se tocó el rostro... ¡ERA VERDAD! Salió a toda prisa de la sala. Sin importar las preguntas de sus amigos.... Subió las escaleras, entró en el cuarto de Ron y se dirigió al baño... Ahí estaba el espejo.. aquel objeto que le había revelado su anterior identidad... Tomó valor... Dio unos pasos al frente y....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
CHACA cha CHAAAAAAN MUAJAJAJAJA ¿Les gusto o no les gusto? Espero que Siiiiiii... Y bueno, les prometí que Harry volvería a la normalidad... Aunque el pobre está muy desubicado y no es para menos ( El pobre está muy lastimado, por dentro y por fuera. Pero ahora que está con los Weasleys, estará muy mimado. Draco.. hay Drakito.. al menos pudo comunicarse con su mama... Ahora sabe que esta bien y feliz..... Perooo ¿QUE QUIZO DECIR SU MANDRE? CON ESO DE QUE... ¡EL VENDRA A BUSCARTE! Jejejejeejjee. Eso, se vera mas tarde. Bien ya me despido... TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER BUAAAAAAAAAAAA Y además recuperarme (De salud Snif) nos estamos viendo pronto. En este capitulo pensaba contestar todos los Revs., pero me fue imposible, no me dejan estar mucho rato en la compuuu. Weno, ni modo.. DISCULPENME. Pero creanme que tomo muy en cuenta sus recomendaciones.  
  
Chao. 


	12. Si amas algo Dejalo libre

QUISIERA DECIRTE ESTA NOCHE LO QUE SIENTO  
  
PERO ESTAS TAN LEJOS, ESTA NOCHE, TAN LEJOS...  
  
QUISIERA DIBUJARTE CON LINEAS DE COLORES,  
  
Y AL GRITO DE LA NOCHE HACERTE REALIDAD  
  
QUISIERA TENERTE ESTA NOCHE, ESTA NOCHE...  
  
**********  
  
CAPITULO 12  
  
SI AMAS ALGO.. DEJALO LIBRE...  
  
**********  
  
Dio unos pasos al frente y....  
  
Ahí estaba el.... ¡UN HOMBRE! Las facciones femeninas habían quedado atrás. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad a excepción del cabello, que permaneció lacio y a la altura del hombro... Estaba muy impresionado de verse.... ¡Como si fuese la primera vez en toda su vida! Tocó su reflejo en el espejo..  
  
-¡He vuelto! Soy... Yo.... Pero.. Mi cabello.. No cambió.... ¿Por qué?  
  
(Sentimientos encontrados lo aturdían.. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste. Quien lo dijera)  
  
-Bienvenido a casa Harry (Ron se encontraba parado justo en la entrada del baño)  
  
-¡RON! No... te escuché llegar...  
  
Harry quería abrazarle, y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero no se movió, algo se lo impedía.. Sus pies permanecieron en el mismo lugar...Habían cambiado muchas cosas... El ya no era el mismo chico.... Y tal ves; también su amistad se viera mermada a raíz de los acontecimientos sufridos, y lo lamentaba mucho... Ron sabía que algo no estaba marchando bien, la mirada del chico lo delataba... le conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de ello. Dio un paso al frente, y el ojiverde dio uno hacia atrás.... Intentó a cercarse nuevamente y la reacción de Harry fue la misma... Retroceder.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Harry? ¿me escuchaste?  
  
El chico no pudo sostenerle la mirada e intentó salir del baño a toda costa, pero Ron se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo, Harry se estremeció... A su mente llegaron los crueles recuerdos vividos con Lucius, la manera en como lo abrazó, los estrujó y lo acarició con sus lascivas manos... Lo apartó bruscamente de un empujón... Ron se sorprendió ante la reacción de su compañero.  
  
-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!  
  
-Pero Harry... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No quiero que te me acerques... ¡¡No quiero que nadie se me acerque!!.... Nadie...  
  
Harry se arrinconó en una esquina oscura.. Recargó su espalda en ella y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo frío. Se acurrucó como un niño desvalido y comenzó a llorar. A Ron se le partió el alma al verlo en esas condiciones. No era muy común ese comportamiento en el, que siempre estaba feliz y le daba la buena cara a todo. Siempre que ocurría alguna desgracia era el primero en sentirse optimista. Entonces decidió salir, llamar a sus padres y a Sirius. Subieron de inmediato y lo encontraron muy abatido; el animago intentó levantarlo de suelo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico le lanzara puñetazos y gritara como desesperado...  
  
-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME VUELVAS A HACER DAÑO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!  
  
-¡Harry contrólate! Soy yo ¡SIRIUS! ¿Acaso no me reconoces? (A pesar de la diferencia de edades, Harry era muy fuerte y le estaba dificultando a su padrino el ponerlo en calma)  
  
-Tal ves... El cambio tan repentino, esté jugando con sus emociones Sirius, debe de ser una reacción secundaria o algo relacionado con ella... (Dijo Molly, pero el hombre no le hizo el menor caso, por seguir luchando con su ahijado)  
  
-Creo que lo más conveniente en estos casos sea que.. ¡DESMAIUS! (Arthur le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, y se desvaneció en los brazos de su padrino)  
  
-Lo lamento Sirius, pero fue lo más acertado... Podrían haberse lastimado mutuamente. Harry estaba descontrolado. Fuera de sus cabales.  
  
-No te preocupes Arthur....  
  
-Recuéstenlo en mi cama (Sugirió Ron)  
  
(El pelirrojo quitó algunas cosas que tenía encima de ella, Sirius, lo depositó delicadamente, le pasó una mano por la frente y lo sintió con temperatura)  
  
-Tiene fiebre.... Debemos darle algo para estabilizarlo. Molly... ¿Podrías?  
  
-Iré a prepararle un remedio, no tardo... (Salió apurada)  
  
-¡¿Que paso Ron?! (Pregunto el animago)  
  
-Bueno pues.. Cuando subí lo encontré observándose en el espejo... Le dije "Bienvenido a casa" y luego.... Intentó salir del baño, le tomé del brazo y se puso furioso.. ¡Me gritó que lo soltara! De hecho me empujó; después dijo que no me le acercara... Que nadie lo hiciera.. Nadie..  
  
-¿No te dijo nada mas? ¿Fue todo Ron?  
  
-Si, papá, fue entonces que les llamé....  
  
-¡SEGURAMENTE ESE MALDITO DE DRACO MALFOY TIENE MUCHO QUE VER!  
  
-Ejem.. Sirius.. ¡No hables de más por favor! (Arthur se aclaró la garganta nervioso)  
  
-¿Malfoy? ¿Este estúpido le hizo algo a Harry? ¡CONTESTEN!  
  
-No, no.... No te preocupes Hijo... Ya sabes que....  
  
-¡SIRIUS! Dime que ha pasado.... ¡POR FAVOR! (Ron se le plantó en frente)  
  
(El animago comprendió que había abierto la boca de más y trató de ablandar las cosas)  
  
-No sabemos a ciencia cierta... Mira Ron, mas tarde trataremos de poner las cosas en claro, hay muchos eslabones perdidos... Ni yo mismo se lo que digo.  
  
-No se por qué presiento que me están ocultando algo grave....  
  
-Vamos hijo... Deja las dudas para otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que estar alegres de tener a Harry de vuelta ¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS? ¿LO QUE QUERIAMOS TODOS?  
  
-Bueno si, pero....  
  
-Tranquilo, ya verás que solucionaremos esto pronto... ¡AH! Aquí viene tu madre....  
  
Molly llevaba entre sus manos un gran baso humeante, Sirius fue quien le dio a beber a Harry, el chico estaba inconsciente, por lo que fue algo complicado el que lograra tomarse todo, pero al final, ni una sola gota quedó en el recipiente. La temperatura comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, ya más tranquilos, taparon a Harry con unas sábanas ligeras y le dejaron descansar. Al bajar, Bill y Dolores estaban a la expectativa. Arthur fue quien relató los sucesos.  
  
Ginny había logrado escuchar que Harry había vuelto, con un método sencillo pero efectivo (Pegar el oído sobre la puerta n_n) Se alegró mucho por la noticia, pero no podía bajar a verle, pues lo tenía prohibido... Entonces decidió escribirle a Hermione y contarle la buena nueva... Esperando que la misiva le llegara antes de la media noche.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Draco regresó escalera arriba completamente mojado, al parecer Dumbledore no había manejado la posibilidad de salir del mar sin rastro alguno de agua, pero hasta al mago más poderoso se le podían escapar "ciertas cosas", solo sonrió, de hecho estaba contento de haber podido "platicar" con su madre, aunque fuera de aquella manera. Saber que estaba tranquila y en un lugar mejor, le reconfortaba el alma. No tenía su varita a la mano, por lo que no pudo secar su ropa de manera mágica. Pero su problema pronto fue solucionado por uno de los eficientes sirvientes de la casa, quedando seco inmediatamente. El rubio platinado preguntó por el anciano y fue conducido hasta una grandiosa biblioteca. Draco.. Más bien Lucius Malfoy, el que fue su padre por muchos años, también poseía una, pero aquella se veía mucho más impresionante todavía. Con un gesto amable le indicó que tomase asiento.  
  
-Te veo de mejor semblante Draco...  
  
-Así es profesor, todavía me siento nostálgico, pero haber platicado con mi madre, me ha dado muchas fuerzas, me quité un gran peso de encima. En realidad no se como pagarle tanta amabilidad... Yo me he portado muy mal con usted en el colegio, y ahora...  
  
-No te preocupes, ya lo pasado, pasado... Aun estas a tiempo de rectificar el camino...  
  
-Siento que ya no soy el mismo de antes... Me gusta pero a la ves me desconcierta, cuando regrese al colegio, no se que voy a hacer.... Seguramente mis "amigos" no querrán acercarse, pero ya no me importa... ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de cambiar de casa? Quiero decir... Yo no me siento un Slytherin... Nunca en realidad... Era por la presión de... Lucius y por proteger a mi madre. Ahora que ya no está no veo el caso...  
  
-Eso no me corresponde decidirlo a mí... Es el sombrero seleccionador quien se encarga de eso, el decidirá si cambias, o te quedas en el mismo sitio.  
  
-Confío en que vea en mi, otra clase de sentimientos....  
  
-Si yo puedo percibirlo... El con mayor razón.... Nada se le escapa.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que percibe en mi? (Preguntó curioso)  
  
-Veo a un hombre capaz de conseguir sus metas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, un ser humano capaz de amar con mucha intensidad, sin esperar nada a cambio.... Inteligencia... Determinación.... Valentía... Orgullo. Tienes grandes cualidades muchacho. Se que las sabrás aprovechar adecuadamente. Solamente he conocido a una persona más, con esas capacidades....  
  
-A Harry, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Estas en lo cierto... Ustedes dos son muy parecidos en algunas cosas, y eso me tiene asombrado.  
  
-Profesor.. Mi madre me dijo... Que debo luchar por el.... Intenté preguntarle sobre su paradero, pero me dijo que tengo que esperar... Que el vendrá a buscarme, pero.. ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿O si está lastimado, herido? ¿Si no puede valerse por si mismo?  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que está lastimado? (Pregunto perspicaz)  
  
-Esa noche... Mi padre lo sacó a bailar... Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no estaba bien... Cuando traté de levantarme de mi lugar, un tipo.. Amigo de mi padre me retuvo.. después... Le dio un ataque y se desvaneció junto conmigo.. Todo fue un caos... Por breves segundos perdí de vista a Harry, cuando mi padre llegó, lo noté nervioso, aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario, lo vi fatigado, incluso sudoroso.... (Dumbledore escuchaba con atención)  
  
-De inmediato lo busqué por todas partes, subí hasta su habitación y.. Había rastros de sangre... Y un obsequio que le había entregado.... Estaba tirado en el suelo.. Roto... ¡PROFESOR! Entienda que estoy muy desesperado.. No puedo permanecer aquí, tan tranquilo, como si nada pasara... ¡Quizás el me necesite y piense que no me importa! ¡AYUDEME!.. Si usted sabe donde está dígamelo..  
  
Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento... Claro que sabía donde se encontraba Harry, pero también sabía que el chico no lo estaba pasando del todo bien, y tal ves una visita del rubio, no le sentaría en lo absoluto. Pero, eso lo suponía el, quizás el ojiverde, al verlo se mostrara más animado.... Esas eran la clase de cosas que se le escapaban de las manos....  
  
-Draco... Seré sincero contigo, así como lo has hecho conmigo, debo corresponderte de la misma manera.... Si, sé donde se encuentra Harry....  
  
-¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA! ¿DONDE ESTA? ¿COMO SE ENCUENTRA? (El brillo regresó a sus ojos grises)  
  
-Está en la madriguera, con los Weasleys...  
  
-¡TENGO QUE IR DE INMEDIATO!  
  
-¡No tan deprisa! Necesitas saber algunas cosas.. Vuelve a tomar asiento, por favor. Será una explicación rápida.  
  
-¿¡QUE DEBO SABER!? (Dijo impaciente)  
  
-Por principio de cuentas... Harry ha vuelto a la normalidad...  
  
-Pero.. ¡COMO! Yo no terminé de realizar la poción..  
  
-Severus nos hizo el favor... Luego te explicaré con más detalles. Como te iba diciendo, Harry ha vuelto a ser un chico... ¿ESO TE INCOMODA?  
  
-Claro que no.. Yo, comencé a enamorarme de el, siendo hombre, incluso se lo hice saber (Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve rubor) -En parte, me da gusto que ya haya regresado a la normalidad.... Aunque se veía fenomenal siendo una chica.... n_n  
  
-Segundo.. ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry haya cambiado? Me refiero a sus sentimientos.... Cabe la posibilidad de que siendo el una mujer, le hayas parecido atractivo, que haya nacido en el, el amor... Pero ahora que es chico de nuevo.... Ya no sienta atracción hacia ti...  
  
-No.... No, lo había pensado.... Profesor (El rubio bajó la mirada)  
  
-No quiero parecer cruel con mis comentarios Draco, solo trato de ser realista, todo puede pasar. Harry ha experimentado situaciones diversas en su cambio de sexo, muchas emociones, sentimientos que nunca pensó tener... En estos momentos puedo percibir que se siente confundido..  
  
-¿Quiere decir que usted sabe lo que está sintiendo Harry en estos momentos?  
  
-Si, no es algo que me guste hacer a menudo, pero con Harry es diferente, debo estar al pendiente de todo.... ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Sí.... (Draco se levantó lentamente, muy serio y preocupado) -Y.. ¿puedo saber, que es lo que siente el por mi?  
  
-¿Realmente lo deseas? (Draco asintió) -En su corazón hay mucho dolor... No se realmente cual sea el motivo, solo el lo sabe y lo mantiene muy en secreto, tanto que no puedo penetrarlo... Te extraña y mucho.... Pero no quiere que lo veas abatido.... No quiere que nadie se le acerque.. Incluso Sirius, su padrino..  
  
-¡¿PERO POR QUE DOLOR?! ¿POR QUE NO QUIERE QUE SE LE ACERQUEN! (Ya estaba muy desesperado, pasándose la mano varias veces por su cabello)  
  
-Solo el lo sabe... Y si no quiere compartirlo, sus razones tendrá y habrá que respetarlas.  
  
-¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE LUCIUS TIENE MUCHO QUE VER! Si a mí, siendo su hijo, ¡me maltrataba y humillaba como no se puede imaginar! A el.. No sé, no sé que pensar.... De lo que si estoy seguro es que lo ha de haber lastimado.... La sangre que encontré, es una clara señal.... Un golpe.. Si, es la clase de cosas que el haría, ¡¡siempre utilizando la violencia!! MALDITO SEA.. Necesito ver a Harry.. Déjeme ir...  
  
-Yo no te retengo, esto no es una prisión, puedes hacer lo que tú desees.. Solo ten en cuenta que no eres muy apreciado en la Madriguera. Sirius cree que eres un Mortífago; además sabe que Harry te ama, pero no lo acepta...no dejará que te le acerques... Y los Weasleys... Sobre todo Ron... Hay mucho resentimiento, muchas heridas que están a flor de piel.  
  
-Se que me lo merezco, pero.... Si Harry me abrió cu corazón, ellos.. Al menos pueden tolerarme.. No hablo de una profunda amistad, pero...  
  
-Esa actitud me gusta..... Pero si yo fuera tú.... Le daría más tiempo a Harry de asimilar las cosas... Todavía está muy resiente.... Te propongo algo..  
  
-¿Cuál es la idea que tiene en mente profesor?  
  
-Iré a hablar con el.... Ablandar el terreno...  
  
-¡Yo lo acompaño!.... ¡Por favor! No importa que me rechace al principio, solo quiero verlo... Es todo.. No puede negarse... ¡Sabe lo preocupado que estoy! ¡LO NECESITO! ¡LO NECESITO A MI LADO PARA SER FELIZ! Y hacerlo feliz a el...también..  
  
-Mmm, Está bien Draco, pero antes debo explicarles a los Weasleys y a Sirius... Son muy tercos para entender algunas cosas, Harry es muy importante en sus vidas y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el, ya sea para bien o para mal, les importa. Como ya te expliqué con anterioridad, Harry ha sufrido mucho, ellos no quieren verlo lastimado nuevamente... para sus amigos, tu eres un enemigo en potencia; no saben que has cambiado radicalmente.. Así que.. Espera en tu habitación.. Yo te avisaré los resultados de mi entrevista..  
  
-Comprendo sus palabras pero.... Mi corazón no las puede asimilar... De cualquier manera esperaré por buenos resultados.... Confío en que usted tenga la suficiente influencia para hacerlos entrar en razón... Le haré caso y... Er, Mmm... ¿Cuál es mi habitación?  
  
-¡Oh! Es verdad... Te acompaño... Por aquí por favor, si eres tan amable...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Missy ya se había dado cuenta de la repentina desaparición de Harry. Había puesto su recámara ¡en zona de desastre buscándolo por todas partes! .. Debajo de la cama, en el ropero, en el baño, en la azotea, pero no lo encontró. Por su mente pasaron los peores Horrores imaginables... a Harry en manos de Lucius, en la de los mortífagos y peor aún en las garras de ¡VOLDEMORT! Torturándolo cruel y salvajemente hasta matarlo.  
  
-¡HAY HARRY! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? ¡YA ME PREOCUPASTE! ¡No puedo preguntarle a nadie de aquí si te ha visto! ¿Qué haré? Ya tengo las coordenadas para ir a la Madriguera... Pero presentarme así, sin avisar... Piensa Missy.... Piensa, piensa.. ¡Ya lo tengo!.... ¡NO! esa idea es absurda... PERO SI LO HAGO... ¡No! eso tampoco... ¡SAN MERLIN! ¡REFUGIO DE LOS DESAMPARADOS, ILUMINAME EL CEREBRO! No te hagas tonta Missy.... Deberás ir con sus amigos.. No le des mas vueltas al asunto... ¡Estás desperdiciando tiempo valioso! ¡ARMATE DE VALOR Y VE EN SU AYUDA! .... Muy bien... ¡ABRANLA QUE ALLA LES VOY!  
  
El estilista, memorizó las coordenadas, punto, por punto; cerró los ojos; se concentró fervientemente y desapareció de inmediato.... Un frío chapuzón lo recibió.... Había fallado por escasos metros y cayó en un estanque oloroso muy cercano a la Madriguera.. Salió a la superficie con todo el maquillaje corrido, las pestañas postizas caídas, con un pescado volador encima de la cabeza y una rana lengua larga en el hombro.. soltó un buche de agua...  
  
-No puede ser... ¡MARAVILLA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡Lo hiciste adrede! mejor hubiera utilizado la chimenea *_* ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?.... (-_-)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Lucius y algunos de los mortífagos se encontraban reunidos en una mesa redonda, estaban planeando hacer un ataque a una comunidad Muggle solo por diversión. Voldemort les había otorgado un día para ser utilizado a libre albedrío... La matanza sería llevada al cabo esa misma noche para tomar desprevenidos a todo el personal del ministerio. El objetivo principal, una escuela de Monjas cercana al cementerio donde se encontraba localizada su guarida. Sería la antesala a una serie de acontecimientos desagradables que marcarían el retorno del Lord Oscuro....  
  
-Así es Crabbe, estoy ansioso por darle muerte todos esas apestosos Muggles... ¡Son inferiores y como tales, deben desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! La raza Pura, a la cual pertenecemos los magos, debe de gobernar el mundo.. ¡YA BASTA DE ESTAR ESCONDIENDONOS COMO VILES RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA!  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Goyle.... Todos deben ser eliminados....  
  
-Lucius.... No te siento animado como en ocasiones anteriores... Estás ausente.... ¿ACASO YA NO TE PARECE DIVERTIDO VER LAS CARAS DE HORROR DE LOS MUGGLES?  
  
-Por el momento me es indiferente.... Ahora tengo otras prioridades que me ha encargado nuestro Lord con mucho recelo.... (Lucius había perdido su varita, pero tenía otra en sus manos, la de la "amiguita" de su hijo, y la observaba por todos sus ángulos, muy interesado, como tratando de recordar algo o a alguien)  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces Lucius? ¡¿Es más importante una simple varita que planear nuestro próximo golpe?!  
  
-¡GUARDA SILENCIO CRABBE! ¡Hoy no tengo mucha paciencia! Por si te interesa.. ¡Acabo de asesinar a una persona! Y creo que no me siento lo suficientemente satisfecho... Tal ves, quisieras ser mi segunda víctima... (Lucius le puso la varita en el cuello)  
  
-Cálmate, no es para tanto... Estaba bromeando... ¿Verdad Goyle?  
  
-Qué patético eres.... Yo no sé porque mi Lord te aceptó en nuestras filas.... ¡ERES UN INEPTO! Si en mis manos hubiera estado tu destino... Hace mucho tiempo que hubiera tirado tu cuerpo en el canal del desagüe, para que se pudriera lenta y gradualmente....  
  
-Lucius... tranquilo... ¡Tomate una copa! Eso te relajará.... Además tenemos algo extra para animarnos jejeje (Goyle le mostró una fila de polvo blanco que se encontraba sobre otra mesa, cerca de un ventanal) -Lo utilizan los estúpidos Muggles que tanto odiamos, pero debo reconocer que sus efectos son lo máximo... Prueba un poco y verás que bien se siente....  
  
-En lo absoluto.... Nada que venga de las manos de esas aberraciones, entrará en mi cuerpo. Yo no necesito de estupideces para levantarme el ánimo.... Y el vino.... Es muy corriente.... En mi magnífica mansión tengo cientos de buena calidad, eso sí que vale la pena probar y deleitarse la garganta con su exquisito sabor europeo... (Un cuervo mensajero, entró por uno de los vidrios rotos y dejó caer a sus pies un ejemplar del Profeta, lo levantó y observó por unos segundos la noticia de primera plana)  
  
-¡VAYA! Qué rápido corren las noticias...  
  
**********  
  
El mismo ejemplar había sido entregado en la Madriguera. Tal y como lo habían pensado anteriormente, la trifulca armada en la mansión Malfoy era la noticia principal del diario. Todos rodearon a la señora Weasley, quien se dispuso a leer con mucho cuidado cada palabra escrita en el, se explicaba con bastante apego a lo ocurrido, aunque con algunas notas amarillistas adicionales para crear polémica. También iba impresa una foto animada (Como todas en el mundo mágico) Se mostraba a Draco apuntando con la varita a Lucius y viceversa y a Narcisa tratando de calmarlos. A todos se les hizo bastante raro ver aquella escena. Sirius y Bill comprendieron entonces que el desastre que habían observado en la mansión había sido ocasionado por ambos... El motivo seguía siendo un misterio, y no lo mencionaban en el diario; por más que buscaron en las siguientes páginas no encontraron nada relevante. La reportera, como último comentario, escribió que indagaría sobre el asunto, hasta llegar al fondo de todo.  
  
El animago tenía sus sospechas al respecto, si padre e hijo se habían enfrentado, debía haber un motivo muy poderoso.. "HARRY POTTER" la cuestión era, si Lucius había descubierto la identidad de su ahijado, o alguna otra cosa, aunque la primera idea era la mas factible..Harry había desaparecido... Draco no sabía de su paradero... y La muerte de Narcisa (Que misteriosamente no apareció publicada, (¿nadie se había enterado todavía?)... Tal vez había perdido la vida durante el duelo... Ya todo comenzaba a aclararse en su mente... Pero Harry era el único capaz de poner todo en orden, ya le preguntaría cuando estuviera reestablecido. El tema fue discutido a medias por los miembros de la casa.. Hablar de los Malfoy no era relevante. Molly entonces decidió preparar algunos bocadillos, el hambre ya estaba haciendo mella..  
  
Fue entonces que Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia (Para desagrado de Sirius) Fue abordado de inmediato por Dolores con una bandeja repleta de sándwiches, y jugo de Calabaza. Albus tomó un par y se sentó junto a Ron, este le sonrió, el viejo le caía bien. Después de charlar sobre el próximo año escolar (que ya estaba a unos días) la plática giró en torno a Harry, era inevitable... Se enteró de su fiebre y que dormía plácidamente en el cuarto del pecoso. Albus optó por no comentar nada acerca de Draco, al ver el ambiente tan tenso. El rubio entonces debía esperar para verlo. Luego le hizo una observación a Arthur y a Molly con respecto a Ginny; ambos padres acordaron en suspenderle el castigo; estaban seguros que los días de encierro le habrían puesto a reflexionar... Bill fue el porta voz, subió al cuarto de su pequeña hermana, para decirle que le habían levantado el castigo.. La chica brincó de alegría, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo llenó de besos. Lo mismo hizo con sus padres, que dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas; no les gustaba ser tan rudos con sus hijos, pero una buena reprimenda a tiempo no caía mal.. También recordaron a George y Fred; Molly era quien más los extrañaba, la casa no era la misma sin sus bromas. Al parecer un ambiente de tranquilidad comenzaba a sentirse hasta que.. ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ... No esperaban a nadie más.... Sirius se convirtió en perro y se resguardó detrás de un sillón, cuando estuvo bien oculto, Dolores abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo, con la varita en mano... Se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de ¡MISSY! La mujer no pudo dejar de mirarle sorprendida...  
  
-¡HOLA! ¡SOY MIKE! Pero mis amigos me dicen "Missy" jejeje, Er, bueno... Yo.... Yo... Soy amigo de.. Y vengo por...TengoalgoimportartequedecirlesacercadeHarry.... (Lo dijo tan rápido que ni el mismo se había entendido) ¡CREO QUE LO HAN RAPTADO! (El chico gritó como un histérico)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Draco estaba ya instalado en una cómoda habitación, era más pequeña que la que solía ocupar en la mansión. A diferencia de la anterior, esta se sentía más calida y confortable. Contaba con una cama individual, un pequeño escritorio, varios libreros con algunos ejemplares que se veían interesantes, una mesita de noche, y un baño con regadera, taza y lavamanos, todo muy sencillo. La ventana contaba con balcón y una envidiable vista al mar. La tranquilidad reinaba por cualquier sitio. Sus pertenencias estaban al pie de la entrada. Abrió su mochila, quitó el hechizo y sus cosas volvieron al tamaño normal. Colgó su ropa, dobló sus camisas y ropa interior, guardó sus zapatos debajo de la cama (No había un lugar propio para ponerlos n_n) Recargó en la pared su Nimbus 2001 y... Ahí estaba aquel objeto que le había entregado aquella extraña mujer. Era un reloj de bolsillo Muggle, al parecer descompuesto. Ella había dicho que era un traslador... ¿Pero para llevarlo a donde? Todo eso era muy extraño; pero inquietante. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, estaba seguro de que al abrir el reloj este se activaría. Desecho la idea por el momento, lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche.  
  
También se ocupó de las pertenencias de Harry, el pijama ridículo, de la sabelotodo Granger, y su capa de invisibilidad, al doblarla cayeron dos cajitas de cristal... -¿QUE SERAN ESTAS COSAS? Las levantó del piso. Uno era una crema. (Pronto supo que era la que le borraba la cicatriz) y el otro.. lo abrió, dentro, 3 pares de Pupilentes...-¡Si que estás loco Harry! ¿Para que los querrás? ¿Acaso ya desechaste esas ridículas gafas circulares? Espero que sí, no te veías bien...  
  
Curioso...Tomo un par, los azules con pupila de gato...Por su mente cruzó la idea de probárselos...Después de todo, si eran de Harry no representarían peligro. Fue directo al espejo del baño y lo hizo. Se veía muy divertido con ellos...Como todo estaba iluminado por la luz solar, Draco vio todo oscuro, entonces probo cerrar la puerta para aminorar la entrada de luz (MUY ASTUTO JEJE) Y entonces se dio cuenta de que podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad... -¡MUY INTERESANTE HARRY! Cada día me sorprendes más con tus inventos rompe reglas, seguramente los has de utilizar cuando sales por las noches, en el colegio.... Tomó los transparentes y nada paso.... -¿Estarán descompuestos? ..Solo pudo mirar un leve destello rojo en la parte izquierda de su pecho... -Tal ves indiquen el punto débil de las personas (Ahí si que estaba equivocado) y por último los grises.... ¡MALDICION! ¡MIL VECES MALDICION! (Pudo verse desnudo) -¡Eres un pervertido HARRY POTTER¡ ... Entonces recordó aquella ocasión en que se estaba masturbando a fuera del baño.. Como lo miró y le dijo que se veía hermoso... -¡Los traías puestos! ¡ME VISTE A PLACER! ¡De nada sirvió que ocultara mi erección!....... Después del asombro, sonrió... -¡Ahora si que me aventajaste! ¡Por eso me encantas mi amor! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! Jejeje Yo también los voy a utilizar.. Y ahora que has regresado a la normalidad... Mmm, muy buena idea Draco.. ¡Hay Harry! Cuánto te extraño.. Ojalá el profesor Dumbledore haya tenido éxito...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
-¿TU QUIEN ERES? (Dijo Dolores)  
  
-¡Ya te lo dije chica! ... Soy amigo de Harry, el....  
  
-¿Quién es Dolores? (Preguntó Arthur desde la sala)  
  
-Pues.. Alguien que dice ser amigo de Harry, pero... No lo sé, luce algo.... Raro....  
  
-Oyeme, tu tampoco estás muy bien vestida que digamos.... Yo estoy a la ultima moda, solo que tuve un pequeñísimo accidente en el estanque...  
  
(Sirius, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y se acercó a la puerta junto con Arthur)  
  
-¿Dices que eres amigo de Harry? (Preguntó Sirius, Missy puso los ojos cuadrados +_+ al ver tan magnífico ejemplar delante suyo.. "LO QUE HACE MERLIN PARA SUS HIJAS")  
  
-Si, pero... ¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARME! ¡HARRY HA DESAPARECIDO!  
  
-¿¡Cómo que ha desaparecido!? (A Sirius le estaba dando mala espina el estilista) -¿Usted quien es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¡No creo haberle visto antes cerca de mi ahijado! ¬¬  
  
-Soy Mike, pero todos me dicen Missy... Y Soy estilista profesional.... El arreglo personal de los magos y Brujas es mi especialidad. (Había que aprovechar para hacerse publicidad)  
  
-¡Estilista! Ya comprendo.... Usted es el amigo del cual nos habló Harry, cuando fuimos por el.... (Qué clase de amiguitos te cargas Harry ¬¬)  
  
-¡ASI QUE USTEDES LO SECUESTRARON!  
  
-No, no, un momento (Interrumpió Dolores)-No secuestramos a nadie, solo trajimos a Harry de vuelta a su hogar... Es todo...  
  
-¡Al menos me hubieran dejado una nota! Pero no.... Ahí me tienen como loca desesperada, buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras... Y además, entraron a mi establecimiento sin autorización... Eso es una falta de educación, Además.. ¡¡le borraron la memoria a mis afiches!! (Missy los tenía como alarma y al ver que estos no daban señal de sobresalto, lo dedujo de inmediato) Y han estado conmigo durante muchos años ¡Snif! Eran como mis hijos.... Ahora ya no reconocen a su madre.... *_+  
  
-Mira, lo sentimos mucho, pero era una situación desesperada.... Harry se iba a comunicar con usted después, pero...  
  
-Er, ¿por qué no platicamos en la sala? (Dijo Arthur) - Estaremos mas a gusto ahí....  
  
-Es una buena idea (Missy entró de inmediato) - ¡Oh! Que casa tan original... Y acogedora. Parece sacadas de los cuentos de Hadas  
  
(Molly, Bill, Ron y Ginny, se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo, Dumbledore solo sonrió divertido)  
  
-Buenas tardes (Por que ya eran tardes jeje) -Soy Missy, amigo de Harry Potter... (Extendió la mano para saludar, los demás saludaron por pura inercia)  
  
-Molly, querida... Vamos a necesitar más jugo de calabaza...  
  
-En... Enseguida... Lo traigo... Arthur.....  
  
-Por favor Missy, siéntate (Comentó Albus)  
  
-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Señor.. ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
  
-Albus Dumbledore.. Para servirte..  
  
-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ¡¡¡¡¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!!! Debí haberlo imaginado... Es todo un placer volverlo a ver (Los volvió a tomar de la mano y lo saludo efusivamente) -No lo reconocí, no traigo mis lentes para ver de lejos jejeje, está mas viejo.... (Albus tosió) -Cuando salí de Hogwarts todavía lucía un color castaño en su cabellera.... ¡HAY CUANTOS RECUERDOS! Si alguna vez, se decide a hacerse un buen tinte, ya sabe que estoy para servirle.  
  
-Tan bromista como siempre Mike... A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver....  
  
-Así que estudiaste en Hogwarts... ¡NO LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO! (Dijo Ron, quien le dio un codazo discreto a Ginny)  
  
-Ejem.. (Se aclaró la garganta Sirius) -Mike.. Missy.. lo que sea... En nombre de Harry, quiero darle las gracias por haberle ayudado. No tengo con que pagarle.... (Claro que si tienes papuchis n_n)  
  
-Ah, no, no me hables de usted, vamos a tutearnos (n_~), Solamente dime Missy.... Pero yo no sé tu nombre... (Bill le echaba ojos a Missy, como queriéndolo eliminar, por tratar con tanta confianza al animago)  
  
-Sirius Black...  
  
(El color deL Estilista se tornó blanco, casi transparente)  
  
-Si..Sirius.... Black..... (¡ZAS! Cayó desmayado ahora sí ¬¬) Dolores fue en su ayuda para reanimarlo. Obviamente ya se había dado cuenta de que el papuchis era el peligroso multi homicida más buscado por el ministerio.  
  
-Buenos, queridos Weasleys, Sirius, Loly.... Tengo que retirarme... Fue un placer verlos.... Saluden de mi parte a Harry y.... Me despiden de Mike.... Es un buen chico, algo... Loco, pero es buena gente, no hay problema con el, es inofensivo.  
  
-Está bien Albus, nosotros cuidaremos muy bien a Harry, te mantendremos al pendiente.... (Molly)  
  
-¡Hasta pronto! (¡PLIN!)  
  
***********  
  
Dumbledore regresó hasta su casa en la playa. Como lo había prometido, buscó a Draco en su habitación. De inmediato fue abordado por el. Albus le explicó que Harry se encontraba indispuesto y que por el momento no sería factible una visita. Al rubio le preocupó que el chico, que le robaba el sueño, estuviera con temperatura, se preocupó mucho. Aunque el profesor trató de calmarlo no lo consiguió....  
  
-Iré a verlo de cualquier manera... Aunque mi madre me haya dicho que el me buscará, no puedo aguantar más.  
  
-Draco, sabes las consecuencias....  
  
-Lo sé, pero estoy decidido, además, tengo el aditamento necesario para esta ocasión (Le mostró la capa de de invisibilidad)  
  
-La capa... (Albus movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro) - La Había olvidado...Bien, no te detendré, espera a que anochezca un poco más y trata de no meterte en problemas hijo... Hay mucha gente en la Madriguera, procura pasar desapercibido lo mas que puedas. Harry esta en la habitación de Ron, en la segunda planta. (Comentario que no le gustó a Draco, pero disimuló... ¿celos?)  
  
-¿En serio no me va a detener? ¿Me dejara ir?  
  
-Si, confío en que manejaras bien las cosas, de cualquier manera lo ibas a hacer con o sin permiso, te conozco muy bien *_*... -Draco, si Harry te rechaza, no desesperes.... Una de las cosas primordiales en una relación es la comprensión.... (Que experimentado nos salió el abuelo n_n)  
  
-Lo sé, seré paciente... Gracias por los consejos (¿Por qué mi padre nunca me trato así?) -¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! (Tomó la flor y su varita) -Ahora si estoy listo.... (Se enfundó la capa, por lo visto partiría enseguida) - Profesor.. Er, ¿Cómo haré para regresar? Me refiero a... Como...  
  
-Mi casa se llama "ARRECIFES DE CORAL NEGRO" pronúncialo bien y estarás de vuelta...  
  
-¡LO TENGO! .... Nos veremos más tarde profesor.... (Se cercioró de que la capa lo cubriera por completo al entrar a la chimenea) -¡LA MADRIGUERA! (Golpes, ruidos extraños, mas golpes, mas, mas.. ¬¬)  
  
Salió disparado por la chimenea de la cocina (Había varias jeje) Para su suerte, nadie estaba cerca. Se llevó la mano a la frente, se había golpeado muy duro en esa parte, un poco de sangre salió de ella. -¡OUCH! Estos Weasleys deberían de darle más mantenimiento a sus cosas.... ¡Ah, pero claro! si son unos pobretones, no les alcanzará ni siquiera para eso (En algunas cosas no cambiaban todavía u_u) -Esto, parece ser la cocina... (Se acercó a la estufa, había algo cocinándose) -Mmm, no huele nada mal... Mas allá voces... Se acercó confiado en que no lo verían... -Ahí esta Sirius Black, el muy cretino...La madre de todos los pelirrojos; El padre es inconfundible, lo se por sus túnicas tan roídas... Allá está Ron junto con su hermana... Una mujer, no la conozco.... ¿Ese tipo vestido tan raro quien será? ¿Otro pelirrojo más?.... ¡Su madre es una coneja! ... Parece ser que Tengo paso libre.... Dumbledore dijo segundo piso... Por allá están las.. ¿escaleras? Realmente esto es una pocilga... No podría vivir aquí... Pero al menos ellos son felices- Pensó... -Si, si, tengo que manejar esto, si quiero tener una relación duradera con Harry, debo aprender a no hacer menos a las personas que estima.  
  
Aunque trató de no hacer ruido, sus pisadas hacían crujir la madera de las escaleras...  
  
-Lo digo y lo repito... ¡UNA POCILGA APOLILLADA! ¡Como quieren que cambie mi manera de pensar!  
  
(Abrió la primera habitación)  
  
-Es de sus padres...  
  
(Segunda puerta)  
  
-Cursilerías de chicas.... Es de la pecas....  
  
(Cuarta puerta)  
  
-¡QUE DESORDEN! Los gemelos seguramente..  
  
(Quinta puerta)  
  
-Una bodega.... ¡Apesta!  
  
(Sexta y última)  
  
-¡Aquí debe encontrarse Harry!  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, estaba todo muy oscuro... (Hubiera traído los pupilentes de Harry ¬¬) Había dos camas, y en la del fondo, una persona recostada. Se acercó... Con la sábana caída por un lado, se encontraba su Amor ojiverde, dormía plácidamente...  
  
-¡DIOS! ¡POR FIN TE VEO! ¡QUE HERMOSO ERES HARRY! ¡Pareces tan.. Etéreo!  
  
(Se sentó por un lado, con calma, para no despertarlo, lo miró embelesado, le tocó el fino cabello)  
  
-Creo que no todo regresó a la normalidad... Y me alegra en parte.  
  
Luego centró su mirada en el pecho desnudo del chico. Harry era algo loco para dormir en una sola posición, por lo que la parte alta del pijama se le había desabotonado y mostraba el bien trabajado abdomen, que tanto trabajo le costó desarrollar en casa de los Dursley.  
  
-¡Sumamente atractivo! ¡Eres perfecto!  
  
Acercó su mano para acariciarle, logró rozarle apenas, pero la puerta se abrió súbitamente... Ron había entrado, Draco se levantó, sin hacer ruido. El pelirrojo también se acercó a la cama. Le tocó la frente y lanzó un suspiro de Alivio, al parecer la fiebre ya había cedido. El contacto físico hizo que Harry comenzara a despertar; el rubio se alejó un poco, pero muy atento a todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si, si.. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Pasan de las seis de la tarde... ¡Está un poco oscuro aquí! Abriré la ventana para que entre algo de luz, aunque el sol ya se va a ocultar (Casi toca a Draco al pasar, algunos débiles rayos penetraron la estancia)  
  
-Listo... ¿Tienes hambre? Mamá está haciendo algo especialmente para ti, seguro que te va a encantar.  
  
-Lo que tengo es sed, mi boca está muy seca.  
  
-Debe ser por la fiebre, pero enseguida te traigo una jarra, así podrás beber cuantas veces quieras. Espera que ya vuelvo.  
  
Harry se desperezó estirando los brazos, aunque al hacerlo, inmediatamente se llevó las manos al abdomen, le había dado un dolor muy fuerte, todavía no se recuperaba del todo. Fue entonces que el rubio salió de su escondite, quitándose la capucha...  
  
-¡HARRY!  
  
El chico se quedó muy sorprendido de ver a Draco en la Madriguera, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a ir ahí, La reacción de Harry fue pararse inmediatamente de la cama, y hacerse para atrás, hacia la puerta para cerrarla, con mucho esfuerzo....  
  
-¡DRACO! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ! ¡CON MI CAPA INVISIBLE! (Dijo en voz baja)  
  
-¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Desde la cena no supe de ti... Luego Dumbledore me dijo que estabas mal... Y no dudé...  
  
-Si te encuentran, tendrás problemas... No eres bienvenido aquí.... Sirius, está... si se entera...  
  
-¡Discúlpame! Pero no podía estar un minuto más sin verte.. ¡Harry! ¡Te extrañe tanto! (Intentó abrazarlo pero, el ojiverde no se lo permitió)  
  
-¿Por qué me rechazas?  
  
-Draco.... Yo.... No estoy listo aún para esto... Han... pasado muchas cosas... (Se escuchaba subir a Ron por las escaleras) -Tienes que irte ahora.... ¡No deben saber que tú estás aquí! Ron está a punto de llegar... (Harry casi rompía en llanto)  
  
-Pero.. Harry.... ¡ENTIENDE MI PREOCUPACION! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! TE AMO, HARRY... No me eches de tu lado..  
  
(Ron intentó abrir la puerta, pero Harry la detenía por el otro lado)  
  
-¡HARRY! No puedo entrar, parece que la puerta de atoró...  
  
-En.. enseguida te abro.... -Por favor Draco... Mira, cúbrete de nuevo con la capa, ponte cerca de la ventana, trataré de que se vaya pronto.... (Draco le hizo caso. Una ves que estuvo cubierto, le abrió)  
  
-Siento mucho haberte molestado, pero la puerta es vieja y a veces nos da lata.. Toma, te traje agua fresca.  
  
-Gracias.. (La bebió apresurado)  
  
-Dejaré la jarra en el buró.... Er, Harry, allá abajo hay un tipo que.. Dice que se llama Missy, quiere verte, dice que no se va a ir hasta que te vea sano y salvo... Es una lata ¡NO PARA DE HABLAR! Ya nos tiene locos.... Se que estás indispuesto pero.. Es necesario que bajes.  
  
-¡MISSY! (Espero que no haya hablado de más) -Enseguida bajo...  
  
-Tus cosas estás dentro del ropero, Dumbledore las mandó traer de casa de tus tíos... Fue todo un numerito, recuérdame contarte más tarde. Bien, te dejo para que te cambies...  
  
-Si, no tardo.... (Ron cerró la puerta) - Draco... ¿escuchaste?  
  
-¿Quien ese tipo Missy? (Apareciendo de nueva cuenta)  
  
-Es, un amigo.... El me ayudó a arreglarme en tu casa.... Mira.. tengo que bajar..  
  
-Yo también lo haré..  
  
-¡NO! No, por favor..  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me tienes confianza?  
  
-Si, pero....  
  
-¿ENTONCES? Harry, Amor.. tenemos que hablar...  
  
-Draco... Hablaremos, pero en otra oportunidad, ahora es muy.. Complicado...  
  
-¿Y cuando lo haremos? Aquí estás rodeado de gente.. Y yo necesito saber muchas cosas..  
  
-Te lo suplico.... No me hagas esto... Mas difícil.... (Harry sentía desmayarse) -Yo te buscaré....  
  
-¿Y A DONDE HARRY? ¿A DONDE ME BUSCARAS?  
  
-Bueno.. yo....  
  
(Draco recordó las palabras de Albus)  
  
-Está bien Harry... No te forzaré, se que estás pasando por tiempos difíciles (Al igual que yo) -Por el momento me estoy quedando en casa del profesor Dumbledore, ahí estaré hasta que empiecen las clases... (¿En casa de Dumbledore? Dudo Harry) -Cuando te sientas con las suficientes fuerzas para hablar... Estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos.... Solo, tienes que usar los polvos Flú y decir: ARRECIFES DE CORAL NEGRO... ¿Comprendiste?  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿ME PERMITIRIAS DARTE UN BESO ANTES DE PARTIR?  
  
-¡NO! (¡Por que me haces esto Draco!)  
  
(Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pensó ser rechazado de esa manera, pero mostró temple)  
  
-Entonces.... Solo... (Draco sacó la flor de su chaqueta y la depositó sobre la cama) -Solo quiero que sepas, que... TE AMO HARRY POTTER, como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Estos días sin ti, fueron lo más tristes de toda mi vida.... Si me necesitas, házmelo saber de inmediato, yo no dudaré en brindarte todo mi apoyo... (Silencio)  
  
-¿Me permites salir Harry?  
  
El chico seguía atorando la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas, pero la abrió sin decir una sola palabra, El rubio se detuvo al filo de la puerta, tratando de encontrar los ojos de Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El ojiverde sentía morirse... Draco.... Estaba apunto de irse..... Y EL NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA PARA IMPEDIRSELO. Finalmente, se enfundó la capa, y desapareció. Harry cerró la puerta....  
  
-¡DIOS MIO! ¡LO AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS¡ Pero... ¡NO SE QUE HACER! Me siento muy confundido.... No sé si podré superar lo ocurrido.  
  
**********  
  
Finalmente, ya cambiado, bajó hacia la estancia. Le dio gusto ver a Missy, (quien ya se había reestablecido del desmayo y se había sentado muy lejos del animago) y saber que no había hablado de más. No entraron en mayores detalles, solo Missy, quien contó a grandes rasgos, la historia de cómo se habían conocido, el cambio de Look en aquella ocasión en que había comprado sus libros y cosas sin importancia. El tema de la mansión Malfoy no se tocó, para pesar de Ron.  
  
Sirius veía aun Harry muy nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo contestaba con monosílabos; los demás también lo notaban, pero no le comentaron nada al respecto. Pasaron un par de horas más, hasta que Missy comprendió que no tenía caso seguir más tiempo ahí, ya se había cerciorado de que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, y como todos le observaban con cierto recelo, lo mejor era partir de inmediato. Harry fue quien lo acompañó hasta la chimenea, quedó formalmente en irle a ver (Sobre todo por las dos visitas que le haría la medi maga) Missy derramó algunas lágrimas (ya saben que es muy sentimental n_n) abrazó al chico y finalmente desapareció por la chimenea. Tardó algunos minutos más en volver a reunirse con los demás. Molly le acercó un plato rebozante de comida (La que había olido Draco) y comió parte con desgano, no tenía mucha hambre, pero Sirius le indicaba que debía comer muy bien para reestablecer sus fuerzas. Dolores también se despidió, alegando que había dejado algunos asuntos pendientes en su casa (Dumbledore le había mandado llamar mentalmente) se despidió de todos (En especial de Sirius, con beso en la mejilla jeje) y desapareció.  
  
Harry seguía ausente, Ron trató de animarlo a jugar Snap Explosivo, pero fue rechazado. Sirius entonces le sugirió ir a dar una vuelta en escoba (Seguro que no fallaría) pero tampoco le agradó. Ginny también se sentía incómoda, no le gustaba ver a Harry de aquella manera y sabía que era por su irresponsabilidad. Se disculpó y subió a su cuarto, para prepararse para la llegada de Hermione.  
  
Ron entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó afuera, el aire le sentiría bien, no hacía frío en lo absoluto, al contrario el clima estaba cálido. Harry se dejó guiar, como un enfermo al cual hay que guiar. El pelirrojo le hizo subir hasta la colina, aquella donde el niño que vivió y el habían pasado ratos agradables.  
  
-Te sentirás mejor aquí afuera, en la casa el ambiente es muy pesado....  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Hoy hace una noche muy estrellada ¿no crees? Puedo ver la osa mayor perfectamente... Y la luna está más brillante que de costumbre....  
  
-Si, eso parece (Dijo Harry con desgano)  
  
-Harry... me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo... Todos estos días sin saber de ti, fueron desesperantes. Como desapareciste así, tan.... De repente... Pensé lo peor. Y más cuando me enteré que estabas en casa de Malfoy.... (Harry entonces se levantó) -¿Te molesta que hable del tema?  
  
-Por ahora sí me molesta un poco....  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-No te disculpes Ron (Le interrumpió) -Yo soy quien debe hacerlo... Sobre todo por haberte empujado hace rato... Solo quisiste ayudarme y yo, reaccioné violentamente.... Pero, todo este asunto del cambio de sexo.... No debí tratarte así.... Perdóname, eres mi mejor amigo y.. (Harry comenzó a sollozar)  
  
-¡Olvídalo! Supongo que todo es normal... (Entonces Ron se animó y lo abrazó, y para su sorpresa Harry le correspondió) -Pero ya todo pasó, ya estás en casa... Tranquilo (El ojiverde se sintió protegido)  
  
Ron comenzó a acariciarle el cabello... ¡Que extraña sensación! Se sentía tan bien.... Y por su parte Harry se sentía como un niño pequeño, siendo mimado, sabiendo que Ron no le lastimaría. Permanecieron largo rato abrazados. El pelirrojo se sentía en el paraíso. La cercanía del cuerpo de su amigo, solo confirmó que "sí" sentía algo más que atracción física. En esos momentos sentía la obligación de protegerlo, de confortarlo. Ron sabía, muy en el fondo (Ya que no era un tonto) Que el estado de ánimo de su amigo era por DRACO MALFOY, y lo había confirmado con las palabras de Sirius, aunque este lo hubiese negado. La horas que pasó a solas en su cuarto le hicieron trabajar su mente horas extras. Si el, había sido afectado por los "encantos de Harry! Siendo una atractiva mujer, lo mismo le pudo haber ocurrido al Slytherin. Pero sabiendo la clase de alimaña que era su enemigo, supuso que tal vez se hubiera aprovechado de la situación... ¡PERO HARRY NO LO HUBIERA PERMITIDO! ¡SE HUBIERA DEFENDIDO HASTA LA MUERTE! ¿O NO? *_*  
  
Eso solo lo podría contestar el ojiverde, pero no era prudente preguntarlo en esas circunstancias. Cuando lo viera de mejor semblante se animaría a hablar con el, después de todo era su mejor amigo y tenía todo el derecho de saber... ¡Y SI ACASO SUS TEMORES FUERAN CONFIRMADOS! Entonces Draco Malfoy se las pagaría todas juntas... ¡Y DE QUE MANERA! Y entonces.... El.. RON WEASLEY... Le ofrecería su amor incondicional.... Sin importar el pasado.....  
  
(Harry fue quien rompió el abrazo)  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si, pero me siento muy cansado... Me duele todo el cuerpo. Además estoy mareado.  
  
-Es por que no te has alimentado bien (Iba a reclamar otra ves, pero se contuvo) -Pero mi mamá se va a encargar de eso, ya lo verás. Si hay algo que no soporta, es ver a alguien morirse de hambre... Literalmente hablando.  
  
-Tu mamá es una buena persona... Te envidio Ron. Tienes una familia muy hermosa... Y me dio mucho gusto ver a Bill, después de tanto tiempo.... ¿VIENE DE VISITA?  
  
-También es tu familia, Harry... Sabes que daríamos todo por ti... Incluso la vida, Y con respecto a Bill, Ahhhh, es algo complicado de explicar, puedo decirte exactamente a que vino, pero, creo que es mejor que el te lo diga.... ¿Y sabes Harry? También tienes a Sirius... ¡HUBIERAS VISTO! ¡ESTABA FURIOSO CON DUMBLEDORE! ¡Nunca lo había visto así! Eso de muestra lo mucho que te quiere.  
  
-¿Y por qué estaba furioso con el?  
  
-Mmm, eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta, aunque sospecho que fue por que no te trajo de vuelta de casa de...Malfoy. Harry, quisiera preguntarte algo... Es referente a algo que me dijo mi madre.... ¿Es cierto que te quedaste por cuenta propia en la mansión Malfoy? (Harry no quería hablar del asunto, pero esta ves tendría que contestar)  
  
-Er, si Ron... Fue mi decisión...  
  
-¿¡Por qué!? ¡MALFOY SIEMPRE HA SIDO NUESTRO ENEMIGO! ¿QUE RAZON TUVISTE PARA DESPRECIAR LA AYUDA DE SIRIUS, Y DUMBLEDORE?  
  
-Pasaron muchas cosas... Una de ellas, era que.. Iba ayudarme a Volver a la normalidad... (Dijo apenado)-Yo estaba desesperado y....  
  
-¡HARRY! Había otros caminos para solucionar tu problema.... ¡ME EXTRAÑA QUE HAYAS CREIDO EN LA PALABRA DE ESE GUSANO! Y no dudo que te haya llevado hasta su casa con alguna artimaña oscura.... (En eso tenía algo de razón) -Te arriesgaste demasiado.... ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! Y pensándolo bien.... ¿COMO SE ENTERO DE TU PROBLEMA?  
  
-Por ustedes tres... Los escuchó platicar en aquel callejón, cuando escapaban... El estaba de compras con su madre, y los siguió hasta....  
  
-No sigas... Harry. Somos un trío de idiotas....  
  
-No seas tan duro... Todo fue una casualidad....  
  
-¡UNA CASUALIDAD QUE EL MUY MALDITO APROVECHO A SU CONVENIENCIA! SI LO TUVIERA FRENTE DE MI...  
  
-Ron, Draco no es como ustedes piensan.... El es, diferente.  
  
-¿LE DIJSITE POR SU NOMBRE? Ahora ya no es Malfoy.. Es Draco.. ¡LO QUE FALTABA! (Otro celoso jeje) Y no me digas que es diferente.. Para mí es y seguirá siendo un maldito Slytherin caprichoso, manipulador y un hijo de.. Lucius Malfoy.... UN MORTIFAGO DE MIERDA.  
  
-NO MENCIONES A ESE HIJO DE.... (Harry Comenzó a temblar) -NUNCA EN LA VIDA MENCIONES AL PADRE DE.. DRACO.. NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA... (Harry estaba con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa)  
  
-¡Hey, Harry! Creo que no debemos, platicar de ellos... No por ahora... (Ron había metido la pata, el ojiverde no estaba para esos arranques) -No quise importunarte... Te prometo que no tocaré más el tema... Pero tranquilízate... ¿quieres? No te hace bien alterarte (RON WEASLEY, ERES UN ESTUPIDO, se reprochaba así mismo)  
  
-Regresemos a la casa... (Dijo Harry)  
  
-Harry, ¿no te has cansado de estar todo el día acostado? Aquí afuera hace una linda noche, allá en la Madriguera, bueno... ¡Quedémonos más tiempo! Vamos a sentarnos, como siempre lo hemos hecho... Platiquemos de cosas triviales, si tú quieres... Así te distraerás. (¿Por qué le afectaría tanto el hablar de Lucius?)  
  
-¿Y de que quieres platicar?  
  
-Mmm, que te parece si platicamos sobre el regreso a Clases, ya faltan pocos días.. ¡ES NUESTRO ULTIMO AÑO! ¡Guau! Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí en el andén 9 y ¾ Lo tengo tan presente en mi memoria. Realmente fue una suerte el que te hayas cruzado en mi camino.  
  
-¿Consideras que fue suerte? ¿No sería una maldición? Si te pones a pensarlo fríamente, desde que me conociste, solo te he traído problemas. No creo que tener un amigo como yo, sea algo de lo cual te puedas enorgullecer.  
  
-Al contrario Harry, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... (Ron se acercó un poco más a Harry)- No puedo imaginar un futuro... Sin ti.  
  
-Tal ves yo no tenga un futuro.... Si Voldemort quisiera.... Podría matarme en este mismo instante... Solo está jugando conmigo, lo se.... Me está acechando, y en cuanto se decida... Acabará conmigo.  
  
-No pienses esas cosas... Tú vivirás muchos años más. (Ojalá que fuera a mi lado) -Quien-tu-sabes, será derrotado por Dumbledore, y la comunidad mágica podrá vivir en paz....  
  
-Ron, ya tengo frío.... Volvamos por favor.  
  
-Está bien, como tu digas.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco estaba recostado sobre su cama, a oscuras... Muy pensativo.... Recordando la extraña reacción que había tenido Harry.  
  
-Rechazo mi abrazo y mi beso.... Bien me lo había dicho Dumbledore.... Pero debo tener paciencia.... Mucha paciencia... ¡EL ME AMA! Estoy seguro de ello.... Puedo sentirlo... Bien .... Si amas algo, déjalo libre... Si regresa es tuyo... si no... Nunca lo fue... El me buscará... estaremos juntos otra ves.... Volveremos a hacer el amor.... Y... ¡NO SE PODRE AGUANTAR LA INCERTIDUMBRE!  
  
Se levantó y abrió la ventana, La brisa marina le revolvió el cabello.... El sol, en aquella parte de la tierra, apenas se estaba ocultando...  
  
-Hermosa es la vista... Pero la disfrutaría más si estuvieras a mi lado.... Caminaríamos tomados de la mano.... El agua salpicándonos los pies... Construiríamos castillos de arena.... Nos besaríamos, te diría una y mil veces que TE AMO.... Y Tú me responderías... Yo también.. Abrázame muy fuerte amor.... Nos fundiríamos en un beso largo y apasionado, y mis manos recorrerían toda tu tersa y hermosa piel... (Draco suspiró, era una hermosa fantasía) -Todo esto, se convertirá en realidad.. Estoy seguro.... ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaras Harry? ¿Qué haré yo para matar el tedio que me produce el no tenerte a mi lado?  
  
UNA IDEA FUGAZ APARECIO... ¡El traslador! ¡La extraña Mujer! Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche... Lo sacó.  
  
-Si hubiera querido lastimarme... Lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo... Si, lo haré ¿Por qué no? Si quiero quitarme la duda, tendré que arriesgarme. (Lo único que había aprendido siendo un Malfoy, era el no tener miedo de nada, además era muy diestro en combate)  
  
Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo más, lo abrió.... Todo comenzó a dar vueltas (típico) Sintió como sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Aterrizó en un suelo terregoso... Todo esta muy oscuro... Parecía ser una cueva, o algo por el estilo. Olía mucho a humedad. Se llevo la mano a la nariz.  
  
-¡LUMUS! (La pequeña varita alumbró, y la mantuvo alerta)  
  
Había algunos muebles viejos, algunos trastos sobre una mesa con restos de comida. Una pequeña cama en la esquina, con las colchas muy zurcidas. Un buró con algunas fotos... Para su sorpresa eran de el y de Narcisa. No eran muy recientes, tendría alrededor de 10 años, y su madre lucía muy joven.  
  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?  
  
Al fondo, se hallaba una puerta casi a punto de caer, la abrió y penetró por un pasillo oscuro también... Daba un jardín alumbrado por algunas haditas voladoras. Al frente, a unos 20 metros, vislumbró La figura de una mujer, presumiblemente arreglando algunas flores. Vestía pobremente, y su cabello lucía desaliñado. Ella sintió que la observaban, se levantó muy lentamente (Draco se puso en guardia) giró todo su cuerpo y al ver al joven, las herramientas que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo, puesto que se había llevado las manos a la cara de la impresión... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...  
  
-Draco... ¡Estas aquí, no es un sueño!  
  
-Estoy aquí.... para aclarar ciertas cosas... Señora...  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Has venido! ¡DIOS! EL... ¡AQUÍ!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Hola a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ he aquí el cap. Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas (para quienes preguntaron jejeje) ¡¡Las clases están a punto de comenzar!! Nuevas Aventuras vendrán MUAJAJAJAJAJA, pero mientras tanto, Draco esperará a que Harry lo busque, pobrecitoooooo lo despreció, pero no fue fácil para el niño Dorado. El rubio ya se animó a utilizar el traslador.... Ya llegó con la mujer misteriosa ¡QUE HABRA DETRÁS DE TODO! ¡ESTO SE VA A PONER CALIENTITOOOOOOO JUAR, JUAR! ADEMASSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS CELOSSSSSSSS ESTAN AL DIAAAAAAA. ¿RON LE CONFESARA A HARRY LO QUE SIENTE? JIJIJI que mala soy ñaca ñaca. Y.. AHORA CONTESTARE A SUS REV. Que tan amablemente me hicieron favor de enviar (DE LOS CAPS 10 Y 11)  
  
TERRY MAXWELL: También es mi canción favorita de Enya n_n Y bueno no pude dejar a Harry como chica, a la mejor, ya que vaya finalizando el fic, tal ves se me ocurra volverlo mujer de nuevo jejeje. Y Lucius recibirá mas que un baño en aceite hirviendo, le tengo reservado algo peor ¬¬  
  
bunny1986: Sirius ya esta mas tranquilo de tener a Harry en casa (Parecía energúmeno Jaja) Pero entiéndelo, es su deber de padrino velar por su seguridad, es la unica familia que le queda (Igual que a Harry) Y el primer encuentro entre los dos amantes, no fue muy grato, sobre todo por la crisis que sufre San POTTER -_- Espero Que cuando busque a Draco (Si es que llega a hacerlo u_u) sea un encuentro bello  
  
Tizia: Realmente, el que se bañen o no, no es tan relevante jajaja, se da por hecho que lo hacen, y de ves en cuando menciono algo por el estilo, si es necesario. Y si, hay algunas personitas que no lo hacen tan seguido, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? También echaras de menos a Dominique, pero podría volver, todo puede suceder. Voldie ya comenzara a hacer de las suyas muajaja, dará mucha lata, sobre todo a.. ¿Draco? Y bueno ya viste todo el barullo que armó Missy jejeje, el es así...  
  
Akasha: Claro que Harry no esta enojado con Draco, es el menos culpable. Sirius es un gruñón de primer orden, se toma muy en serio su papel de padrino. La casa de Albus, podría decirse que es una lindura y un remanso de paz, al menos le va a servir a nuestro Rubio para tranquilizarse. Tal ves el primer encuentro de nuestros protagonistas no haya sido tan placentero, pero Harry no sabe como reaccionar por lo sucedido, debe trabajar mucho en eso si quiere estar con el. SNIF¡  
  
Rogue_19: Ron ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Harry siendo hombre, el beso que le dio siendo mujer, fue la gota que derramó el baso, ahora falta ver si se lo dirá. Como primicia te diré que Hermione si se sacara de onda al saber las preferencias de Ron, pero... Ella ya tendrá otras cosas en la cabeza que obviamente no tendrán nada que ver con el jijiji. Espera los sig. Caps.  
  
Murtilla: si, si, bastardo maldito de Lucius, es un Asesino de primer Orden ¬¬ la extraña mujer... jejeje ¡NO ES SU HERMANA! Upss ya lo dije jajaja (sigo contando cosas de mas) Y bueno ya sabes donde quedo sepultada Narcisa. Y Voldemort no quiere el cuerpo de Draco, el quiere otra cosa... Que tiene mucho que ver con otra chica. Ginny, sigue algo alejada de Harry, no se anima a acercársele todavía, ya sabes que es algo penosa. Los pupilentes ya entraron otras ves en acción jijiji, pero en manos de mi rubio adorado. Que chasco se llevo, descubrió el secretito de Harry Muajaja. Maravilla es una bruja mala, tal vez tenga nexos con Voldie, todo puede suceder.  
  
Amaly: Como ya habrás leído, Missy no dirá nada a menos que Harry lo decida, coincido contigo en que es una pieza clave. La mujer que apareció en la mansión Malfoy no es familiar de Narcisa, hay un vinculo entre ambas, eso si, jejeje. Harry aun ama a Draco, pero el pobre esta confundido, y no sabe como reaccionar, el primer encuentro fue algo desastroso, esperemos que el siguiente, si cumpla con tus expectativas de romanticismo. Lucius esta sospechando algo, sobre todo por la varita, el sabe que la ha visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerda en donde... Draco, si, se enterara de lo ocurrido, pero mas tarde, ahí si que se arderá Troya. Gulp¡¡¡ Y Ron, también sospecha que algo paso entre esos dos, ¿esto hará que le revele sus sentimientos?  
  
Kokoro_Yana19: Como pudieron leer (si es que lo hicieron n_n) ya se encontraron nuestros protagonistas, pero fue muy distinto a lo que se esperaba, fue triste y decepcionarte Snif¡¡ Harry, si sabrá de lo que siente Ron, por el, pero no todavía, esperara a que su amigo este mas tranquilo, El sigue amando a Draco, por eso no te preocupes jejeje.  
  
Angel_de_la_luz: Me agradan mucho sus mensajitos, son muy originales n_n Ya los complací, y Harry es nuevamente un hombrecito guapetón, aunque inseguro ¬¬ Es lógico después de todo lo que le ha pasado al pobre. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y por mi pueden seguir delirando, aunque me echen la culpa jaja.  
  
Vidal: Gracias por leer la historia, no se te da gusto tan fácil (eso creo) y ya se están resolviendo algunas cosas, con respecto al final de la historia, bien, no lo se, depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando todo, puede ser tardar menos, o mas jijiji. El clímax será en el colegio con la llegada de Michel, bien pensado.  
  
Luisa: Se que te agradaba mas Dominique, pero, también había que devolverle su apariencia a Harry, es parte de todo el embrollo jejeje, si la historia lo plantea, bien puede regresar, ya muchos lo han pedido n_n, así que no pierdas las esperanzas.  
  
Sakura_Snape: No me molestas para nada, al contrario, me gusta que dejes Revs n_n Ya habrás leído que se reencontraron, aunque fue un intento fallido. Peroooooooooo Drakito adorado luchara por su amor, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. Primero se muere a dejar ir vivo a Harry jaja.  
  
Carolina Richardson: Que padre que el personaje de Missy te caiga bien, es muy ocurrente n_n Coincido contigo en que Ginny es muy chillona, pero no la puedo dejar encerrada, ya le perdonaron. Ya viste que Dolores ayudó en la recuperación de Harry, su desaparición estaba bien planteada. Narcisa acabo con sus sufrimientos eso si, aunque ahora vienen los de su hijito. Harry es un poderoso Mago, y aun no lo sabe muy bien, o no se quiere dar cuenta. Todavía hay esperanzas de que el niño de ojos verdes regrese a tener esas lindas curvas jajaja. LE ATINASTE, Maravilla puede ser una... ¿MORTIFAGA? jeje  
  
BlazeVein: El sistema da mucha lata, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando quiero dejar Revs. Que bueno que te gusto la despedida de madre e hijo, ahh que triste, pero tierno a la ves. Voldy, no quiere el cuerpo de Draco, al menos no todavía ajajaja, lo necesita a el y a la otra chica.. Missy fue a la madriguera y armo un caos por su manera de ser, es algo loca o loco, como quieras llamarlo n_n. La mujer Rubia.. en el siguiente capitulo revelara su verdadera identidad.  
  
Pau: si lo reconozco, soy una chica mala, pero puedo reivindicarme (lo prometo) la mujer encapuchada es.. chacachá chaaaaaaan jejeje espera el sig. Cap. (Sigo siendo mala ñaca ñaca)  
  
Elsa: me alegra mucho que leas mi fic, y que aparte de todo te guste (sobre todo con las ideas tan locas que me cargo jeje) Ron, luchara también por Harry, eso es seguro, lo que no se es si gane, huyyy.  
  
Anna: todavía no acaba la historia, se vienen las clases y un sin fin de aventuras, hay fic para rato. Jiji  
  
GINNA: Si quieres te regalo una caja de pañuelos jajaja, es broma. Lucius recibió un castigo por parte de Voldie, estuvo a punto de matar a su hijo y sus planes se hubieran echado a perder.  
  
anna: Hey, que todavía faltan muchas aventuras, sobre todo ahora que volverán a la escuelita jejejeje, hay fic para rato, espero no hacerlo tan cansado.  
  
Galasu: Que pena que hayas estado enfermita, espero que ya te hayas recuperado y que mi fic te haya ayudado aunque sea un poquito n_n Missy es la pura Onda como dices tu jejejeje, es de mis personajes favoritos.  
  
Karate_kid: Tu si que odias a Lucius huyyyy das miedo jajajaja. Pero tendrá su merecido, no lo dudes.  
  
Vanesa: Si, mira quien habla, espero otro capitulo mas de tu fic ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh jaja. Gracias por dejar un Rev. Sirius se vio tierno cubriendo a Harry con su cuerpo ahhhhh que guapote no?  
  
Luzy Snape: Que pena que los dos últimos caps. No te hayan gustado SNIF¡¡¡ Si se que los he hecho sufrir, pero en un futuro serán muy felices (espero ¬¬) No te enojes por fis.  
  
Ayesha: ¿ya te pusiste al DIA? O todavía no n_n, bueno, cuando tu tengas tiempo, no hay prisa ¿no crees?  
  
Snivelly: La mujer Rubia, no es hermana de Narcisa, jijiji es alguien muy allegada a ella, pero no es familiar juar juar. Harry no esta enojado con Draco, el no tuvo la culpa.  
  
amo_draco : No tienes por que disculparte, tienes todo el derecho de expresar tu opinión. Lucius si se porto como un patan con Dominique Alias Harry, pero así es de malo, espero que sigas siendo una de mis admiradoras (si verdad ¿??? )  
  
Diyiem: Gracias por leer la historia y que te animaste a dejar un Rev.  
  
Alym: Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud.. Ya voy mejorando n_n me tardare un poco mas en subir los caps, pero ya sabrás por que (  
  
Amazona verde: Hey ya extrañaba un mensajito tuyoooooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , espero leerte mas seguidito jijiji. Bill no anda perdido, eso es lo que digo yo, si el animago es todo un Adonis. Espero que sigas leyendo. Nos vemos.  
  
Snuffle´s Girl: Ya me voy recuperando poco a poco, a DRACO se le quito un peso de encima al hablar con ella y Harry tendrá que recuperarse, aunque no se si tarde mucho o sea rápido jejejeje que bueno que te guste mi historia..graciassss.  
  
Usagi: ¿también a ti te gustaba más de chica? Huyy ya tengo muchas peticiones jajaja, tendré que pensar largas y largas horas para ver que es lo que mejor conviene, por lo pronto ya lo regrese a la normalidad n_n Sirius no quiere nadita a Draco, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, no le queda de otra. ¿Qué pasara? Jejeje  
  
Drakull: Que bien que ya te hayas hecho una cuenta, y como tu dices, esperare noticias tuyas. 


	13. UN AMOR RENACE

************  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
UN AMOR RENACE  
  
*************  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Has venido! ¡DIOS! EL... ¡AQUÍ! Draco... De saber que vendrías, me hubiera vestido de una manera más presentable....  
  
-No es una visita familiar, señora, guárdese la etiqueta para otra ocasión... Si vine fue por que mi curiosidad fue más fuerte, no porque realmente tuviese ganas de verla... En esta.... ¿Cómo le llama usted? ¿Casa? (Hizo una cruel mueca de asco)  
  
-Puedes bajar tu varita, no corres peligro.... Ninguno en lo absoluto. Aquí no hay magia, salvo las hadas que me sirven de compañía.... Yo no te lastimaría (Draco guardó su varita)  
  
-Vine por algunas respuestas y no me voy a ir sin ellas.... ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por que apareció el día en que asesinaron a mi madre? ¿Por qué tiene fotografías nuestras?  
  
-¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de agua fresca? Es lo único que tengo para beber, no puedo ofrecerte una bebida caliente, desafortunadamente, soy una mujer pobre y mi presupuesto no alcanza, mas que para lo indispensable.  
  
-No tengo sed.... Responda a mis preguntas, es lo único que me interesa. (Draco era muy frío y seco en su actitud, pero de cierta manera lógico ya que estaba tratando de sacarle información a una completa extraña)  
  
-Vayamos al comedor, necesito sentarme; mis piernas ya no son tan fuertes como cuando tenía tu edad... Realmente no soy tan vieja, pero la vida que he llevado desde hace 17 años, bajo la humedad y el polvo, no ha sido muy buena.... Las reumas me están matando, pero no tengo otro lugar a donde irme..  
  
-Usted por delante... Yo le seguiré. (Dudaba de las palabras de la mujer, en la mansión había demostrado ser más ágil)  
  
La extraña mujer fue quien tomó asiento primero. Draco prefirió permanecer de pié, a la expectativa, además el lugar era muy sucio y si había algo que detestaba era la falta de higiene.  
  
-Está bien puedes permanecer así, si te es más cómodo... Yo si beberé algo.... Lo voy a necesitar (Se sirvió un baso) -Ojalá fuera Whisky, pero mi paladar no ha probado su sabor tiempo ha.. ¡Ahhhh que refrescante! (El rubio ya estaba impaciente)  
  
-Creo que debo comenzar por presentarme (¡Ya era Hora!-pensó el rubio) -Me llamo Esmeralda, tengo 40 años, aunque parezca increíble... Estas arrugas dicen todo lo contrario ¿verdad? Pues no creas todo lo que ves.. Las apariencias son engañosas algunas veces.  
  
-Al grano, no me gustan los rodeos, responda a mis preguntas.. No pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo..  
  
-Esta bien, pero para que te cuente todo lo que quieres saber, al menos... tendrás que escuchar pacientemente algunas horas.... Si es que en realidad quieres obtener esas respuestas... Además deberás tener una mente abierta, para que analices fríamente lo que escucharás.  
  
-Escuche, no soy una persona muy paciente, pero si se trata de mi madre...  
  
-Y de ti (Interrumpió Esmeralda)  
  
-Aunque tenga que pasar mucho rato en este.. Maloliente lugar, no me iré hasta saber lo que necesito.. Así que si no tiene inconveniente, empiece de una vez..  
  
-Te agradecería que no interrumpieras mientras te cuento la historia, será más fácil para ambos.... (Draco asintió) -Todo comenzó hace 20 años, en las vacaciones de verano, para ser preciosos en mi establecimiento de flores... Recibí una lechuza con un mensaje.  
  
********FLASH BACK********  
  
-¡Esmeralda! Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente... Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante a medio día, es muy importante, ¡no faltes!  
  
NARCISA  
  
***  
  
-Debe ser algo muy importante si se atreve a salir de su casa... Tendré que dejar a alguien cuidando el negocio... ¡Hay Narcisa! ¿En que aprieto te habrás metido esta vez?  
  
(Llegue muy puntual, siempre lo era, tu madre llegó enseguida)  
  
-¿Dime que sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan exaltada?  
  
-Esmeralda... Mis padres, han decidido...  
  
(Comenzó a llorar)  
  
-¿Qué hay con ellos? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¡TENGO QUE CASARME!  
  
(Fue como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría, la noticia me heló la sangre)  
  
-¡POR DIOS NARCISA! ¡Dime que es una broma!  
  
-No, no lo es.. Me lo comunicaron por la mañana.... La fiesta de Compromiso será la próxima semana.  
  
-Pero... No puedes.... Narcisa... ¡¿QUE PASARA CON NUESTRA RELACION?! ¿Qué pasará con nuestros planes?  
  
-Esmeralda... Yo.... Yo te amo.... (Draco respingó al escuchar semejante revelación) -Pero no puedo luchar contra la voluntad de mi padre....  
  
(Narcisa siempre había sido de carácter débil y le daba pavor contrariarlo, por que tenía un carácter muy fuerte)  
  
-¡Sabes que eso no es justo! ¡NARCISA, MIRAME A LOS OJOS!  
  
(Ella levantó la vista hacia mí)  
  
-¡Iré a hablar con ellos! Les hablaré de nuestra relación.... ¡ES NECESARIO QUE LO SEPAN!  
  
-Mi madre, ya lo sabe.. Ella me apoya, es mi padre quien me preocupa... ¡SI EL LLEGARA A ENTERARSE, ME MATARIA! O pero aún... ¡TE MATARIA A TI! Y eso me dolería mas que nada en el mundo.  
  
********FIN FLASH BACK*********  
  
-Tu madre no quiso que me enfrentara a su padre... Draco.  
  
-Aguarde.... ¿Quiere decir que usted y mi madre tuvieron una relación? ¿¡Fueron pareja!? (El rubio estaba muy sorprendido e incrédulo)  
  
-Así es, nos conocimos en Hogwarts, ella tenía 14 y yo 17.... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. La vi por primera vez en un baile de Halloween. Se veía tan hermosa con su traje de princesa...  
  
-¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi madre.... No, no.... ¡¡Es increíble!! Seguramente está mintiendo.... ¿Qué espera usted obtener con todo esto? ¿Manchar la memoria de mi madre? ¿Dinero?  
  
-Se que te sientes desconcertado, pero es la verdad... No tengo por qué mentirte... Solo quiero que estés enterado de ciertas cosas. Le prometí a Narcisa ponerte al tanto, en caso de que ella llegase a faltar, y desgraciadamente esa fecha ha llegado.... (Suspiros nostálgicos)  
  
(Draco comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro, recordando la plática que habían tenido el día en que se enteró que Lucius le había escogido dos prometidas. Cuando le dijo que ella no había sabido luchar por su felicidad, todo estaba concordando, y.... Tal ves le hubiera heredado sus preferencias sexuales +_+)  
  
-Traté de persuadirla de que huyéramos.. ¡Escapar! ¡IRNOS LEJOS! Pero no lo logré. Alegó que su padre era muy poderoso, y que nos encontraría tarde o temprano. ¡Yo estaba desesperada! Incluso pensé en planes muy arriesgados.... Pociones multijugos.... Cambio de personalidad... en fin, todo lo inimaginable... Todo, absolutamente todo lo rechazó.  
  
-Si todo esto es cierto.... Entonces la dejó ir.... ¡No luchó por ella! -_-  
  
-Luché por ella, si.... Pero todo intento por hacerle cambiar de opinión fracasó. Hasta que un día dejé de recibir sus cartas, que era lo único que mantenía unida a ella. Ya que permanecía encerrada en su casa por órdenes de su padre..Y luego... Me enteré por el Profeta, de su enlace matrimonial con LUCIUS MALFOY. Fue el día más triste de toda mi vida.... No había nada que me consolara... Nada.  
  
(Otro trago de agua, entonces Draco, ya mas intrigado, le apareció una botella de Whisky, compadeciéndose de ella)  
  
-Gracias chico, bendito tu que posees una varita, la mía la destruyeron (Bebió apurada) -Lo necesitaba.... ¿Quieres un poco? Anímate, te relajará.  
  
-Si.. ¿por qué no? Creo que yo también lo necesito...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
En la madriguera, Molly había sugerido a Harry cortarse el cabello (Alegaba que se veía como un bándalo, en parte también, era una indirecta para Bill) El chico estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando le cortaban un mechón, de inmediato era reemplazado por otro igual. La señora Weasley hizo varios intentos, pero todo fue inútil. Incluso sugirió una poción, pero Harry, que ya estaba curado de espantos, la rechazó ¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA VOLVERIA A TOMAR UNA POCION! A menos que fuera necesario. Si debía permanecer toda la vida con el cabello largo, lo aceptaría. Bill le animó diciéndole que el cabello largo le daba un aire de sex simbol, esto arrancó una ligera sonrisa al chico. Sirius, también le vio el lado amable... -Se parece a su padrino.. n_n  
  
Dieron las once de la noche, El pelirrojo de larga cabellera, retiró sus cosas de la habitación de Ron y las pasó a la recámara que servía ahora de bodega (La que había pertenecido a los gemelos) Dormiría ahí, ahora que Harry había vuelto. Sirius se convertiría en perro, se posaría a los pies de la cama de su ahijado y vigilaría sus sueños. (Según había comentado) Ron como siempre a un lado de el.  
  
Antes de acostarse, Harry fue a saludar a Hedwig, la encontró muy acurrucada junto con Errol y Pig (Los Weasley tenían un pequeño cuarto, semejante a un establo al lado de la casa, ahí descansaban las lechuzas) El ave lo recibió muy emocionada, dándole picotazos por todas partes. El la acarició, como solía hacerlo; la diminuta lechuza de Ron, también le revoloteó en busca de una muestra de afecto, Errol prefirió permanecer en su lugar, le costaba trabajo moverse. Les dio algunos granos, se despidió y cerró las puertas.  
  
Realmente no tenía sueño, y estaba buscando cualquier pretexto, para no ir a dormir. Se sentó algunos minutos en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa. Sin pensar en nada concreto, solo con la mirada fija en la nada. No escuchó cuando Bill se sentó a un lado de el.  
  
-¿Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño?  
  
-Creo que ya he dormido suficiente por hoy... ¿y tu?  
  
-No dejo de pensar en la audiencia... Es pasado mañana.  
  
-¿Cuál audiencia?  
  
-Ah, lo siento, tu no estás enterado. Tengo que presentarme ante todos los miembros del consejo... Ahí resolverán si soy inocente o merezco ir a Azkaban.  
  
-¡ASKABAN! ¿PERO POR QUE?  
  
-Harry, no se si recuerdes que mis padres no estaban, cuando tu llegaste.... La primera ves.  
  
-¡Ya me acuerdo! Ron mencionó que estaban solos en casa, por que sus padres habían ido a ayudarte, o algo por el estilo.. Por lo que veo, fue algo grave... ¿Qué te sucedió?  
  
-Para no enrollarte tanto, te diré todo de una manera breve pero sustanciosa. Hace meses tuve una relación, comenzaron los problemas, un día.... Nos peleamos a golpes, forcejeamos, cayó por las escaleras, y desafortunadamente murió.  
  
-¡Que tragedia! Lo siento mucho Bill, pero.. Si fue un accidente, todo se resolverá a tu favor.  
  
-No lo se Harry, sus padres tienen influencias, seguramente harán todo lo posible por verme hundido... No tengo miedo... Pero me preocupa mucho mamá y papá, si me condenan será un duro golpe para ellos. Ron y Ginny, aunque no lo den a notar, también están preocupados.  
  
-¿Y Dumbledore no puede ayudarte?  
  
-Entre menos gente esté inmiscuida, mejor.. No me sentiría muy cómodo; con que me señalen a mí es más que suficiente. Aunque la gente sin escrúpulos lo hará, arremeterá contra todo aquel que me conozca sobre todo cuando salga en el periódico, es una buena noticia como para dejarla en el cajón.... Por que has de saber Harry... Que soy homosexual.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! +_+  
  
-Si Harry, me gustan los chicos...  
  
-Yo.. nunca lo hubiese imaginado... *_*  
  
-Ahora que lo sabes.... ¿Seguirás hablándome? (Bill estaba tanteando la reacción de Harry) -Lo pregunto por que los gemelos no lo tomaron tan bien.... Se fueron de la casa en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia. (Ahora Harry caía en la cuenta, el no verlos por ahí, con sus bromas)-Les dio asco tener a un hermano como yo....  
  
-Bueno.. Bill, creo que tus preferencias no deben ser un obstáculo.. Tu también eres mi amigo y.... Eres un buen tipo... Siempre tendrás mi amistad.... Incondicional (¡Bill es gay!)  
  
-Gracias... En serio que te lo agradezco, ojalá hubiera más personas como tú en este mundo, no la pasaríamos tan mal, y no habría necesidad de irnos escondiendo por los rincones como delincuentes.. (Entonces Bill pensó rápidamente)  
  
-Harry, ¿PUEDO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA?  
  
-Er.... Si, claro.... (Bill, observaba a Harry.... Tenía que formulársela bien)  
  
-¿Qué harías tú...Si Ron, tuviera los mismos gusto que yo? ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Seguirías siendo su amigo incondicional como me has dicho a mí?  
  
(Una pregunta que Harry no se esperaba, lo tomó de sorpresa)  
  
-Bill, ¿me estás dando a entender que Ron también es homosexual? (Plop ¬¬)  
  
-No me contestes con otra pregunta Harry... Necesito que seas sincero... anda, respóndeme por favor....  
  
-Es.... Bueno... Supongo que si... Er, lo conozco... de hace muchos años..... (Harry estaba tartamudeando por los nervios) -Bill.... En serio.... Ron... Es....  
  
-Tengo sospechas, pero no lo he confirmado todavía... (Si lo sabia jejeje) -Lo único que sé es que anda suspirando por los rincones (Este Bill es un calienta cabezas ¿verdad?) -Y eso me da a entender que está enamorado, o ilusionado, no lo sé... (Ahora si que Harry estaba sorprendido, más todavía)  
  
-¡Guau! Esto si que es novedad... ¡Ron! ... Ejem.... Bill, creo que... ya tengo que ir a dormir.... Nos.... Vemos mañana.... Con tu permiso....  
  
Bill sonrió, la verdad se había comportado como todo un chismoso (Como es sus años adolescentes n_n) Ron era su hermano... Prácticamente le había dado una pequeña ayudadita. Lo demás ya dependía de el.. Y de Harry, por que sabía que este, estaba enamorado de Draco....  
  
-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.... El destino decidirá.  
  
*******  
  
El ojiverde subió todavía con las palabras de Bill revoloteándole en la cabeza.... ¡RON HOMOSEXUAL! ¡Homosexual! ¡Le gustaban los chicos! ¿Por qué nunca lo noto? ¿POR ESO NUNCA SE ATREVIO A DECIRLE NADA A HERMIONE?....... Cuando entró en la habitación, ya el pelirrojo estaba con pijama, acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro de su equipo favorito de Quidditch. Sirius parecía estar duchándose.  
  
-Espero que ahora sí pases buenas noches Harry.... Mira, Sirius acomodó tu baúl cerca de la cama, si necesitas ropa la encontrarás limpia, mamá la lavó. (Ahora Harry analizaba cada movimiento y gesto de Ron, para cerciorase)  
  
-Tendré que darle las gracias... (Abrió la puerta y sacó su pijama, más al fondo estaban las cosas que les había comprado a el y a Hermione, aquel día en el callejón Diagon, ya se había olvidado de ellas) -Ron, toma, esto es para ti.... Lo compré hace tiempo, pero con todo esto, se me pasó... (Le entregó una pequeña cajita)  
  
-¿Un regalo para mí? (Se le iluminaron los ojos, y la abrió enseguida) -¡HARRY! es un anillo... ¡Con mi nombre grabado! Nunca había tenido uno.... ¡Te habrá costado una fortuna!  
  
-¡Que va! Eso es lo de menos.... Cuando vea a Hermione le daré el suyo.... Creo que también le va a gustar, se que le fascinan los libros y más si son de este calibre. (Un voluminoso ejemplar, de alrededor de 800 paginas, con titulo de: "ACUPUNTURA MAGICA")  
  
-Ni que lo digas... Ya la veo con el durante los fines de semana, en el comedor, en la sala común, EN SU DORMITORIO, ¡en todas partes! ¡UN POCO DE LECTURA LIGERA! (Ron imitó a Hermione, Harry no pudo contener la risa, le había salido a la perfección)  
  
-¡Te reíste Harry! Que bien... Tendré que hacer el ridículo más seguido...  
  
-¿Quién hará el ridículo?  
  
Sirius acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, con solamente una toalla en la cintura, ambos chicos se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, a pesar de su delgadez, tenía una buena figura, se le notaba fuerte, incluso el tatuaje que llevaba en el abdomen, que casi abarcaba toda esa zona, se le veía muy sensual. Y su larga cabellera, todavía húmeda, dejaba al descubierto unos hombros bien torneados.  
  
-Ron.... Estaba imitando a... Hermione.  
  
-A ver muéstrame, yo también quiero reírme un rato...  
  
-No creo que me vuelva a salir otra vez, lo hice tan espontáneo que no me saldría tan gracioso...  
  
-Seguramente le estarán zumbando los oídos a la pobre chica, por andar hablando a sus espaldas.  
  
Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Sirius se despojó de la toalla que cubría su desnudez y terminó de secarse el resto del cuerpo... +_+ Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras. Para evitar que descubrieran ambos sus mejillas rosadas, se entretuvieron con cualquier bobería, Ron regresó a "medio" leer su libro y Harry a sacar sus escasas pertenencias del baúl. Cuando alzaron la vista, el animago ya estaba vestido.  
  
-Creo que.... Mmm, no, no fue buena idea bañarme y vestirme, de cualquier manera, me voy a convertir en perro para dormir en el suelo. (Pobrecito u_u)  
  
-Puedes quedarte en mi cama Sirius (Dijo Harry) -Yo he dormido todo el día y no tengo sueño. Te hará más falta a ti, que has llevado años sin disfrutar de una cama cómoda.  
  
-La mía es grande... Harry, aquí cabemos los dos... ¬¬ (Alerta, Alerta)  
  
-No... Harry debe tener su propio espacio, para que su recuperación sea plena, no quiero robarle el oxígeno... Y si la tuya es lo suficientemente amplia, entonces dormiré contigo Ron. (Jejeje, que dijo el pecas, ya se me hizo, pues no, juar, juar)  
  
(QUE OPORTUNO FUISTE SIRIUS- Pensó Harry)  
  
-Entonces... ¡A DORMIR TODOS! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! (Sirius parecía su padre) -¡VOY A APAGAR LA ANTORCHA!  
  
Todo Quedó en penumbras, sin mucho ánimo Harry se metió en la cama. Debajo de la almohada había guardado la flor de Draco.... Seguía fresca y lozana, como el primer día. El chico no pudo dejar de sentirse triste, lo extrañaba mucho.  
  
-¡Que pases buena noches Draco!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía, era que su chico adorado, llevaba más de cinco copas de Whisky al hilo.... No estaba muy acostumbrado, así que se le había subido, al igual que a Esmeralda, que llevaba años sin beber gota de alcohol. La historia se había puesto tan sentimental (sobre todo por el desamor de la mujer, su separación cruel y la muerte de Narcisa) que acabaron derramando lágrimas. Ella por Narcisa y el, por su madre y por Harry, aunque este no estaba del todo perdido, pero su rechazo si le había dolido. Ninguno se percató de que el tiempo había pasado y era más de media noche.  
  
-Creo, ya debo ¡Hic! irme Eshmeralda.... Es muuuuy tarde  
  
-Pero todavía no termino ¡Hic!.. Faltan... Algunos puntos ¡Hic! Importantesh... Apenas.... te dije lo..mas elemental....  
  
-Será.. otro día.... Debo....¡Hic! Regresar... O Dumbledore... Me va a matar.... ¡Hic!  
  
-El viejo... ¿Rabo verde?  
  
Draco comenzó a reírse como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho y contagió a la mujer... Sus carcajadas retumbaban en todo el contorno. Tanto había bebido el chico, que al tratar de levantarse, se resbaló de la silla y cayó de sentón... Otras carcajadas mas... Después llanto...  
  
-Harry, ya no me quiere.... ¡Hic! ¡Lo extraño! ¡HARRYYYYYYYY TE AMOOOOOOOO! ¡REGRESAAAAAAA ME HACES...¡HIC! FALTAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
-Si Harry... regresa con Draco... ¡HIC! JAJAJAJAJA No... se ¡HIC! Quien seas.. pero regresha a su lado...  
  
-Es.. la persona... A quien mash...¡Hic! he amado.... En todo...este...misherable.... Mundo...  
  
Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo (ZUMMM, PASSSSSS, CATAPLAM) El rabo verde, perdón Dumbledore, se había aparecido...  
  
-Buenas noches... ¿O debería decir días?  
  
-Profesor... ¡HIC! ¿Esh usted o ya estoy alucinando? (Draco trataba de agarrar a Dumbledore de la túnica, para ver si era real)  
  
-Si, soy Yo, y vengo por ti... Necesitas descansar. Al igual que la Dama aquí presente....  
  
-¿Y cómo me localishó? ¡Hic! Ni yo se dónde estoy Jajajajaja (Luego llanto.. Después, con mucho trabajo se puso de pie)  
  
-¿Pero esh que ya se van? ¡Hic! Si apenas comenzábamos a platicar... ¡Hic! A gusto...  
  
-Es necesario... Ya se verán en otra ocasión, por hoy a sido suficiente.... ¡SOMNICULOSUS!  
  
Dumbledore, había dormido instantáneamente a Esmeralda... -¡MOTUM CORPUS! ...Su cuerpo se fue levitando hasta la cama, y las colchas la taparon mágicamente.  
  
-Ahora es nuestro turno Draco....  
  
-Por algún lado.. ¡Hic! Dejé el traslador.... Ahhhh, aquí lo traigo en la bolsa del.. ¡Hic! Pantalón Jajajajaja ¡QUE ESTUPIDO SOY!  
  
-No hará falta... (Dumbledore sostuvo en pié a Draco) -¡RECEDENTIA! (Desaparecieron)  
  
(Llegaron hasta directamente hasta la habitación del rubio)  
  
-Que eficacia... ¡HIC! ¡Me eshtá empezando a doler la cabeza! Jejeje.... (Dumbledore, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tumbó para quitarle los zapatos)-Profesor.... ¡HARRY NO ME QUIERE! (maaas llanto) NO ME QUIERE Y NO ME QUIERE ¡Hic! (Le pegaba a la cama con la palma de las manos)  
  
-Claro que no te quiere.. Te ama, que es muy distinto...  
  
-¡Ahhh! Ya me eshtaba.... ¡Hic! Asustando jajá ... ¡LO EXTRAÑOOOOO! ¡LO NECESITOOOOO! Mi vida... No es la misma... sin ...el ¡HIC!  
  
(El abuelo ya le había metido a la cama y arropado)  
  
-Duerme.... Te hace mucha falta... ¡DORMIO! (Draco comenzó a dormir como un Lirón) -¡Que muchacho! Hay el amor.... Estos dos merecen estar juntos. Mucho me temo que voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto, no es mi estilo, pero no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie, y menos por el desamor.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Las doce de la noche y "casi todo sereno" Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, se había aparecido en el cuarto de Ginny Weasley. Un abrazo efusivo fue la marca del encuentro.  
  
-¡Que bueno que pudiste venir! ¡Me hacías mucha falta!  
  
-Shhh, calla o nos van a descubrir.. ¿y no queremos que eso pase verdad? Ya tuviste suficiente castigo, como para que lo acrecientes mas.  
  
-Descuida.... ¡MIS PADRES ME HAN LEVANTADO EL CASTIGO!  
  
-¡Eso si que es una buena noticia! ¡Me alegro por ti! No se me hacía justo que te mantuvieran alejada de todo. ESTO ESTABA PEOR QUE AZKABAN  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore tuvo mucho que ver, el los persuadió... Y yo que pensé que me iba a expulsar del colegio por todo lo que hice.... Parece que todo está regresando a la normalidad....  
  
-¿Eso incluye a Harry no? Al menos eso dice la carta que recibí.  
  
-Si, ¡Si lo vieras Hermione! ¡Se puso más guapo que nunca! No se que habrá pasado, pero... Ahora tiene una larga melena.... Mamá intentó cortársela, pero no pudo. Le volvía a crecer de inmediato. Se ve fantástico.  
  
-Me lo imagino, Harry es muy buen mozo.... ¿Ya hicieron las paces? ¿Pudiste hablar con el?  
  
A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, la última ves que había "platicado" con el, no habían quedado en muy buenos términos. Incluso todavía no se le podía quitar de la cabeza el beso robado. Seguía fresco en sus labios y en su memoria.  
  
-No... Hay algo raro en el. Desde que llegó se le nota triste, ausente.... Como si no tuviera ganas de nada. No es el mimo chico simpático y agradable... Lo siento temeroso.  
  
-Mmm, eso sí que es muy extraño. Harry siempre ha mostrado un carácter fuerte. ¿No será que su estado de ánimo tenga que ver con alguna reacción secundaria, por la poción?  
  
-Ni idea... ¡Y ya no me recuerdes lo de la poción que se me sigue cayendo la cara de vergüenza! Hermione ¿Qué hago? Quiero hablar con Harry, pero me da pena acercarme. ¿Podrías darme algún consejo? ¡Por favor! Debes de tener más experiencia con los chicos.  
  
-Ginny, no creas que soy toda una experta en estas cosas (Rubor en sus mejillas) Solo he tenido un novio y fue en el tercer grado de primaria ¬¬ Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que... Cuando lo veas solo, te acerques a el, así te será más fácil.. Y le digas... Lo que tú quieras decirle. Deja la pena de lado.. Harry no es un ogro, estoy seguro de que te escuchará y aceptará tus disculpas.  
  
-El problema es que... O se la pasa durmiendo o con Ron.... Luego la presencia de Sirius lo complica más, no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra...  
  
-Entonces... Los únicos momentos en que se encuentra solo, es por la noche, como por ejemplo hoy.... (Sonrisa picara)  
  
-¡¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE DEBO ENTRAR EN SU CUARTO?! (Como si no quisiera ¬¬)  
  
-Exacto...  
  
-No, no me atrevería a hacer semejante cosa.  
  
-Yo si me atrevo... Así que.... Le inventaré cualquier pretexto.... Por ejemplo, que no me aguantaba las ganas de verle. Y que por eso vine, aunque fuera ya de madrugada. Entraré silenciosamente, para no despertar a nadie más... Lo haré bajar, platicaré un rato con el, después de algunos minutos, llegarás tú, me disculparé diciendo que debo regresar y... Así quedarán a solas. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Suena bien... Creo que funcionará.  
  
-Entonces manos a la obra....  
  
Hermione caminó de puntitas hasta el cuarto de los hombres. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Echó un rápido vistazo para cerciorarse de que todos dormían. Los ronquidos de Ron se podían escuchar a la perfección, no había duda de que estaba en el quinto sueño. Sirius se había transformado en perro (Seguramente el pecas se había apoderado de toda la cama) También parecía entregado a brazos de Morfeo. Pero al voltear hacia la cama de Harry, notó que estaba vacía... -¿A dónde se habrá metido? ¡Diablos! Puede estar en cualquier parte... No tuvo otra opción más que regresar por donde había venido y contarle a Ginny que no estaba.. Hermione no se preocupó mucho, ya sabía que el niño que vivió, solía dar sus pases nocturnos en la escuela, y seguramente esos hábitos los seguía manteniendo con frecuencia aún afuera. Tendrían que esperar algunas horas y estar a la expectativa, para cuando regresara a acostarse. Harían guardia.  
  
Efectivamente. El chico de los ojos verdes, al no poder conciliar el sueño, había optado por tomar su Saeta de Fuego y dar un pequeño paseo para despejar sus ideas. La idea de no regresar a la escuela le estaba dando vueltas. Ya no le hacía la misma ilusión asistir, como en años anteriores. El siempre había querido hacerse de una vida normal, asistir a una escuela Muggle y olvidarse de la magia para siempre. El problema radicaba en que todavía no era un mago mayor de edad y Sirius lo obligaría, de eso estaba seguro. También la sombra de Voldemort lo perseguía, a donde quiera que estuviese lo encontraría, al parecer no había escapatoria.  
  
También debía pensar seriamente en la relación con Draco, ¿debía continuar a su lado? ¿Funcionaría una relación así? Estaba seguro de que el rubio lo amaba, el hecho de arriesgarse a ir a la Madriguera era un claro ejemplo. Además se lo había confesado antes de la cena, aquel día en que se entregaron al amor. Realmente lo había disfrutado, había gozado de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus palabras.  
  
El se sentía herido y Humillado por todo lo que le había hecho Lucius Malfoy. Pero Draco no tenía la culpa de nada, el "HARRY POTTER" Estaba siendo muy injusto con el, no le había dado la oportunidad de nada. Y para ser sincero.. Le hacía mucha falta. Lo extrañaba enormidades. En sus manos estaba su felicidad.. ¿Lucharía? O le dejaría ir.... -No, eso no.... (Si, lo amas Harry, ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar, ya sabes donde encontrarlo, lo que te sucedió fue una broma cruel del destino, pero eres fuerte y lo vas a superar.... ARRIBA HARRY, no te dejes vencer...La chimenea está lista para un viaje)  
  
Bajó lentamente hasta la entrada.. Abrió la puerta...todo normal.... De pronto "algo" en su mente, le hizo dirigirse hasta la sala, y buscar sobre la mesa. Ahí estaba el profeta... Lo tomó con mucha urgencia.... ¡HABIA VISTO LA NOTICIA DE PRIMERA PLANA! Vio a Draco apuntando a Lucius con la varita y a su madre con la cara de espanto... -¡Lo que me temía! Seguramente sucedió algo después de que... Por eso el está quedándose con Dumbledore.... ¡Dios mío!  
  
No lo pensó dos veces, y corrió directo a la chimenea... Tomó los polvos flú y con todo y escoba se metió... -¡ARRECIFES DE CORAL NEGRO! (Golpes, golpes, más golpes, ahora en la cabeza, ahora en el codo derecho, en la rodilla derecha, hasta que por fin salió disparado)  
  
Todo estaba en penumbras, y por inercia intentó sacar su varita, pero recordó que Lucius se la había quedado. El lugar era grande, ¿por dónde empezaría a buscar?  
  
-Bienvenido Harry (Dumbledore como siempre de oportuno, ¿acaso nunca duerme? ¬¬)  
  
-¡Profesor! Lamento mucho presentarme así tan de repente, pero..  
  
-Sé a que has venido.... El ahora duerme, y lo hará hasta mañana... Ha pasado una muy "cruda" noche jejeje.  
  
-Entonces usted me podrá explicar lo del Profeta.... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Draco está con Usted?  
  
-Sucedieron cosas terribles... (Harry tragó saliva) -Draco y su padre tuvieron un duelo, supongo que le ha de haber pedido explicaciones en cuanto a tu paradero, y al no obtener respuesta pues... Pelaron de poder a poder. Desafortunadamente Narcisa, su madre... Perdió la vida al interponerse entre ambos.  
  
-¡NO! ¡No es cierto!.........  
  
-Así es Harry...  
  
-¡Y TODOPOR MI CULPA! ¡YO SOY EL CULPABLE! Draco perdió a su madre por....  
  
-Desecha esa idea de tu mente Harry, tú eres el menos culpable de todo esto.. Ella ya descansa en paz, en un lugar tranquilo... Draco decidió venirse a vivir aquí mientras regresa a la escuela, no quiere saber nada de la mansión ni del apellido Malfoy, ha renegado para siempre de ellos..  
  
(Harry se quedó pensativo, después de todo no era el único que sufría, Ahora también era un huérfano)  
  
-¿Dice que duerme?  
  
-Efectivamente, y no despertará en un buen rato.... Si gustas puedes esperarlo.  
  
-No avisé a nadie que venía para acá.... Y si no me encuentran, se armará una revolución.. Será mejor que regrese mas tarde. Profesor... No le diga que vine.... Quiero que sea una sorpresa. (Dumbledore sonrió, como si fuera su cómplice)  
  
-Mi boca será una tumba... (Esto es lo bueno de poder persuadir a las personas por medio de la mente jejeje)  
  
-Trataré de venir a medio día... Nos vemos más tarde. (Volvió a desaparecer por la chimenea)  
  
******  
  
Cuando regresó todo estaba en completa calma, nadie se había dado cuenta de su fugaz desaparición, subió hasta su cuarto pero... Alguien le cortó el paso.  
  
-¡HERMIONE! (Lo tomó por el brazo y lo metió al cuarto de Ginny) -¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?  
  
-Shhh guarda silencio... ¿Qué que es lo que hago aquí? ¡Pues vine a verte! Ya tengo rato esperándote, pero como siempre, has salido a dar tu acostumbrado paseo nocturno... (Sí que se ve guapo n_n)  
  
-Lo siento, no podía dormir...  
  
-Olvídalo, lo importante es que estás bien... (Lo abrazó)- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta... ¿Verdad Ginny? Ahora me  
  
-Si, si, claro...  
  
-Ahora me siento más tranquila. No había podido terminar mis deberes... ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué están tan misteriosas? ¿Por qué el silencio?  
  
-Si se enteran de que estoy aquí, no lo tomarían muy bien... Además Ginny estaba castigada....  
  
-¿Es cierto Ginny? (Para no perder costumbre se puso de colores)  
  
-Cuando se enteraron de todo el lío que armé, me confinaron a estar encerrada en mi habitación, sólo me daban de comer, por debajo de la puerta.... Harry... Quiero que me perdones.... Por todo el daño que te he causado.... (Lágrimas, ¿serán de cocodrilo? ¬¬)  
  
-Harry, yo ya me tengo que ir.... (Pretextó Hermione) -No quiero que mis padres me echen de menos y piensen lo peor. Trataré de venir antes que empiecen las clases, prometo estar en contacto, escribiré todos los días. (Lo besó en la mejilla) Reitero mi felicidad por volverte a ver... Nos vemos.. Adiós Ginny y suerte (Le guiñó un ojo) (¡PLIN!)  
  
-No tienes por qué disculparte... Aunque no lo creas, gracias a todo este asunto del cambio, pude descubrir muchas cosas.... Incluso, pude encontrar el amor.. (¡ZAS!)  
  
-¿El.. Amor? (¿De quién estará hablando?)  
  
-Si, el amor.... Y gracias a ti.... (Se acercó y le dio un abrazo efusivo, la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero aún así lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¡a la mejor y con suerte, estaba hablando de ella!)  
  
-Me da.. gusto por ti.. Harry....  
  
-En realidad no sabes lo agradecido que estoy... (Le arregló un mechón de cabello que se le había salido de orden.. Y más nervios de parte de ella)  
  
-Debemos de ir a la cama...  
  
-¿¡A la cama!? (Harry comprendió la reacción de Ginny)  
  
-Yo a la mía y tu a la tuya.. Señorita. n_n  
  
-¡Oh! Si... Claro, obviamente.... Que pases buenas noches.... (Qué lastima- pensó)  
  
-Hasta mañana.... Ginny Weasley.  
  
Cuando Harry Salió de su habitación, la chica se dejó caer en su cama anonadada... Y dejó volar su imaginación hasta las nubes....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
La mañana no le fue muy placentera a Draco, le habían dado muchas náuseas, y había ido a volver varias veces el estómago. Su tez blanquecina, ahora estaba amarillenta. Tenía mucha sed. Dumbledore oportunamente le había puesto una jarra con abundante agua, que se llenaba sola, cada que se terminaba el líquido. Parecía un náufrago en medio del desierto. Bebió hasta hartarse, y aún así las ansias no se le terminaban. Incluso la luz le lastimaba, cerró las cortinas de su cuarto y se puso la almohada en la cara.  
  
-¡Que terrible jaqueca tengo! Eso me pasa por pasarme de listo... ¡Todo me da vueltas! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro! (De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza Esmeralda) -Que vergüenza, haberme emborrachado con una desconocida.... Sabrá Merlín las tonterías que habré dicho.... ¡Argggg! (Lanzó la almohada lo más lejos que pudo) -¿Habrá sido cierto todo lo que me dijo acerca de mi madre? Ellas... En verdad.... Fueron....  
  
(Toc, Toc)  
  
-Soy Yo Draco... ¿Puedo pasar? (Dumbledore)  
  
-Adelante profesor....  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Mejor?  
  
-Siento como si me hubiesen pasado varios elefantes por encima....  
  
-Es natural.. Son los efectos posteriores a una buena Borrachera... U_U  
  
-Lo siento mucho.... No medí mi manera de beber.... Pero no lo pude evitar, me dejé arrastrar por el sentimiento, y vea usted las consecuencias... Por cierto, gracias por traerme, es de lo único que me acuerdo, de una manera clara.  
  
-¿Sólo eso recuerdas? Si es así, puedo decirte que estuviste llamando a Harry de una manera desesperada. Incluso llorabas por el.  
  
-Ejem... Er, ¿eso hice? +_+ (TRAGAME TIERRA)  
  
-Eso hiciste... Bien, te espero en media hora para desayunar, le he dicho a mis elfos que te preparen algo picoso, eso te ayudará a sobre llevar la "cruda" realidad (jiji) -Hay toallas limpias en el baño, y ropa planchada en el closet.  
  
-No tardaré, enseguida lo alcanzo....  
  
Cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo, le volvió la vida.... Era justamente lo que necesitaba, una buena ducha para quitarse el olor alcohol y el sudor. Dumbledore tenía buen gusto para el jabón de cuerpo y el shampoo para el cabello, olían muy bien, era de su tipo, finos, elegantes, de buena marca. El poderoso mago sí que tenía estilo.  
  
No demoró mucho, su estómago ya estaba pidiendo con urgencia comida, sacó unas prendas de vestir del closet, (Negras, para no perder la costumbre, aunque estuviera en la playa) se peinó con los dedos de la mano (Para darle un aspecto alborotado) Un poco de loción (La cual había vuelto loco a Harry n_n) ¡y estaba listo! Bajó en un dos por tres las largas y anchas escaleras de mármol blanco. Un elfo le indicó la entrada hacia el comedor. Albus ya estaba sentado, esperándole pacientemente. Era un comedor muy parecido al que utilizaban en la mansión, aunque más corto. En el centro de la mesa, una hermosa canasta con frutas tropicales.. Mangos, piñas, sandías, melones, papayas y no podían faltar los cocos. De inmediato aparecieron sendos platos de comida, Albus era vegetariano, por lo que solo probó un cocktel, ensalada, jugo de naranja y una pieza de pan. Draco por su parte comió un buen filete de carne, ahogado en un caldillo que olía bastante picante, acompañado por puré. Como bebida un delicioso jugo de siete frutas, (Repitió varias veces) y también de gustó una deliciosa dona de chocolate. (Y MAS Y MAS AGUA jejeje)  
  
-Todo estuvo exquisito... ¡Me siento con mucha energía¡  
  
-Nada como un buen desayuno... (Albus miró de reojo su reloj mágico que marcaba las 11:30 Am)  
  
-Tendré que arreglar algunos papeles respecto al nuevo curso escolar... Con gusto te invitaría pero es muy aburrido lidiar con tanto problema. No tardaré... ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por la playa? Es muy hermosa..  
  
-Supongo... No tengo nada que hacer, los deberes los he terminado hace bastante tiempo.... Seguiré su consejo. (Que me queda)  
  
-Que pases una muy bonita mañana.... Te veré cuando el sol se haya ocultado. (Albus le indicó a un elfo que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído, solo le escuchó decir.. "Yo le aviso")  
  
-Una ultima cosa... ¿Cómo supo donde localizarme?  
  
-Por medio de tu aura, con gusto podría enseñarte, en realidad es muy sencillo.. Con tu capacidad aprenderías muy rápido. ¿Te gustaría?  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Claro que sí.  
  
-Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde, y también de Esmeralda (¿Eso también?) .. Ahora si me voy.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry se había arreglado muy bien (Cosa que todos notaron) se había levantado muy temprano, y se había hecho de desayunar el mismo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era poder alcanzar una chimenea (Toda la Madriguera rebosaba de gente) Tendría que inventarse algo y rápido.... ¿Decir que iba con Missy? No, Ron y Sirius se le pegarían como lapa. ¿Con Hermione? También trataría de ir Ron (Que pegoste ¬¬) ¿Que hacer? Ni hablar, una travesura era lo más adecuado... En su baúl todavía guardaba algunas bromas de Fred y George, tomó varias bombas fétidas y se las guardó en el pantalón. Se fue directamente a la cocina, donde estaba todos desayunando. Todos charlaban alegremente sin percatarse de las negras intenciones de Harry. En un momento, dejó caer sigilosamente una de ellas. Se apartó tranquilamente. A los pocos segundos, ¡explotó! El olor comenzó a inundar todo.. ¡Y realmente apestaban! No por nada eran uno de los orgullos de los gemelos. En la confusión Harry, apretándose la nariz para no oler, tomó polvos flú y dijo lo más claro que pudo ¡Arrecifes de coral negro!  
  
En breve ya estaba en la hermosa casa de Albus Dumbledore. Esta ves, si pudo apreciar la majestuosidad del lugar, ya que por la madrugada no había visto gran cosa. El elfo al que Dumbledore le había susurrado algo, se le acercó...  
  
-Lo esperábamos amo Harry.... Amo Dumbledore me dijo que el joven al que está buscando está en la playa, caminando.... (¿Playa? ¡MAR! ¡¡Lo que siempre había querido conocer!!) -Puede salir directamente por esta puerta...  
  
-Muchas gracias.... (Corrió y corrió)  
  
La primera impresión que se llevó Harry, al ver por primera ves el mar... Fue el color del agua... ¡TAN AZUL COMO EL CIELO! ¡Se veía tan inmenso! El sol estaba en todo lo alto... La brisa marina penetrándole por la nariz, ese olor a sal tan característico.. Y allá a lo lejos, la silueta de un chico sentado en la arena... Con la vista hacia el horizonte y el agua rozándole los pies, con el pantalón arremangado... Su elegante chaqueta yacía a un costado suyo y solo se había quedado en camiseta.. El aire despeinaba su suave melena platinada...  
  
-Draco.... Mi amor.... (Bajó unas pequeñas escaleras y al sentir hundirse en la arena, tuvo que quitarse los calcetines y los tenis) Trató de caminar a prisa, pero era imposible.... Así que le gritó con todas sus fuerzas... -Dracoooooooooooooooo  
  
El chico volteó inmediatamente... ¡HARRY! SU HARRY ESTABA AHÍ... Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a su encuentro... Era tanta la emoción que cayó de bruces.... Harry se burló, pero también adelantó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente... Se miraron embelesados...  
  
-¡Dime que no estoy soñando!  
  
-No Draco.. No es un sueño... (Harry le quito los granitos de arena de la cara, Draco le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su mejilla)  
  
-¡TE AMO HARRY!  
  
-Y yo a ti....  
  
Harry ya no pudo aguantar más, se acercó y lo besó.... Un choque eléctrico, el corazón bombeando más sangre de lo normal. Draco puso sus manos en la cintura de Harry, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. El chico de ojos verdes subió sus brazos para rodearle el cuello. Ese beso que empezó temeroso, tierno, comenzó a transformarse en uno muy fogoso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban en las bocas, tratando de ganar terreno. El rubio recostó a Harry en la arena, el no opuso resistencia. Las manos del rubio intentaron explorar más allá, pero su compañero no se lo permitió....  
  
-Todavía.... No estoy listo.... Para más.... (Dijo con voz entre cortada por la pasión)  
  
-No te forzaré mi amor.... Tú me dirás cuando... Eres tan hermoso Harry Potter... (Le pasaba su mano por todo su rostro)  
  
-Extrañaba tus labios, tus ojos.... Tus manos, tu abrazos.... (Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a llenarse de agüita n_n)  
  
-No, no más llanto.... Ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar... Te lo prometo... (Besitos en la frente, en la nariz, en la barbilla)  
  
(Harry se acurrucó en su regazo)  
  
-Se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos....Es como el cielo en la tierra....  
  
(Toda la escena romántica era observada de lejos por Dumbledore, quien obviamente no estaba arreglando ningunos papales jejeje. Se dio la media vuelta satisfecho por haber reencontrado a dos almas necesitadas de afecto, cariño. Amor y comprensión.  
  
-No sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando no te encontré... ¡Me puse como loco! Pensé que te había perdido... (Más besos n_n)  
  
-Olvidémoslo... (Harry ya no quería recordar el pasado) -Veamos al futuro Draco...  
  
-Nos esperan grandes pruebas.... Muchos obstáculos que saltar..... ¿Estas dispuesto a estar a mi lado a pesar de las adversidades?  
  
-Si, lo estoy.... Si te tengo a mi lado, tendré las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar todo...  
  
-Ven (Draco levantó a Harry de la arena) -Caminemos juntos.... Tomados de la mano....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY que les pareció? Miren que lo he subido muy rápido jejejeje No quería dejarlos en las vacaciones con el Jesús en la boca juar, juar. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre se los agradezco de todo corazón. En la próxima entrega les contestare uno por uno, lo prometo.  
  
Este es el cp. Numero 13 un numero cabalístico... ¿Me ira bien? ¿Me ira mal? +_+  
  
Bien a partir de aquí comenzaran las clases... Recuerden que Michel Spencer llegara al colegio.... tal ves Circe decida asistir también muajajaja ¿Y Ron, Ginny, Esmeralda? Que pasara con todos ellos  
  
ESOOOOOOOOOOOO lo sabrán después.  
  
Chao. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo para todos. 


	14. DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO

**************  
  
CAPITULO 14  
  
DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO  
  
**************  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE  
  
******  
  
-Me da mucho gusto verlos juntos... Debo reconocer que hacen bonita pareja.... Los felicito.  
  
-Gracias Profesor Dumbledore (Dijo un Draco rebozante de felicidad) -¿Por qué estás tan serio Harry? ¿Acaso tú no estás feliz de habernos reencontrado?  
  
-Claro que lo estoy.... Sucede que, en la Madriguera deben estar preocupados por mí, para venir aquí tuve que utilizar un bomba fétida... Como esta.. (Sacó una de su bolsillo) -No hubieran entendido explicaciones, y menos Sirius.  
  
-Ese padrino tuyo es un cabeza hueca.... Creo que se toma demasiado en serio su papel de padrino... Es un pesado.... La verdad no me cae muy bien. ¬¬ (Draco puso cara de enfado)  
  
-Se preocupa mucho por mí... Si yo fuera el, haría exactamente lo mismo. El ahora es como mi padre... Y como tal, debe velar por mí. Le estoy muy agradecido por eso.... Entiéndelo Draco.  
  
-Respeto tu manera de pensar Harry, pero en cuanto se entere de nuestra relación, seguramente se va a oponer, y hará hasta lo imposible por separarnos.... Y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte... No más.... (Le tomó la mano)  
  
-Hablaré con el, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puedo convencerle, Sirius es una persona madura, deberá entender mis razones...  
  
-Todavía eres un mago menor de edad, y si se le mete en la cabeza.... Verás...La ley está de su parte Harry.... Aunque.... Si todavía es un prófugo, no podrá ejercer sus derechos de tutor sobre ti...  
  
-Muchachos.... (Interrumpió Dumbledore) -Han llegado a un punto muy importante.... Harry, se que te interesaría mucho el que Sirius viera con buenos ojos, el que ames a Draco... De hecho el ya lo sabe..  
  
-¿Cómo dice? (Harry palideció, Draco alzó una ceja)  
  
-Está reacio a creerlo, supongo que no ha hablado contigo al respecto, por que te encontrabas delicado, pero te aseguro que en cuanto vea factible esa posibilidad, te abordará de inmediato. El cree que.... Amas a Draco por que la poción tuvo efectos secundarios sobre ti, y no por que en verdad sientas amor. (El rubio volteó a ver a Harry)  
  
-Estoy seguro de lo que siento, yo amo a Draco, con todas mis fuerzas (Mejillas sonrosadas y alegría en las de su compañero)  
  
-Es un buen punto a tu favor.... Te sugiero que hables con el, y si se porta malcriado, ya se le pasará, verás que acabará por aceptarlo. Tú y yo sabemos que Sirius Black, es una buena persona... Draco, tu también tendrás que poner de tu parte. Que el vea ese cambio en ti, demuéstrale que en verdad lo amas y que estás dispuesto a todo, como me lo has hecho saber.  
  
(Draco puso cara de resignación)  
  
-Está bien, lo haré, pero solo por Harry.... No me gustó la forma en que me trató aquella vez.. Todavía tengo mi orgullo.... A mi nadie me dice ¡MORTIFAGO! (Draco se levantó furioso) Nadie... Absolutamente nadie... Yo no tengo por qué pagar por las atrocidades que ha hecho mi... Lucius Malfoy (Harry se estremeció al oír el nombre, aunque se atrevió a preguntar)  
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso Sirius? (Draco dudó en contarle; al mirar a Dumbledore, este le invitó a continuar, Harry debía saber)  
  
-El día de la cena.... Cuando desapareciste... Y cuando... (Se le volvieron a nublar los ojos con llanto, Harry se acercó a el para consolarle, lo abrazó)  
  
-Shhh, tranquilo, si no quieres hablar de ello, te comprendo...  
  
-Debo hacerlo... Hay muchos cabos sueltos que deben unirse... Cuando no te encontré, le reclame airadamente a Lucius (Mas escalofríos) el me dijo que no sabía a donde te habías metido.... ¡Fue tanto mi coraje que saqué mi varita! Y le apunté directamente... El se sorprendió, pero al ver la ira en mi rostro, también saco la suya.... Mi madre intentó calmar los ánimos, pero ya era tarde... Yo comencé el duelo (Harry se llevó las manos al cabello, Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente) -El repelió mi primer ataque, después contraataco con un hechizo que no conocía y me arrojó hacia atrás.. Caí sobre unas mesas, así que el golpe no fué tan severo... Luchamos un par de minutos más... Hasta que Lucius quedó en el suelo... a mi merced.... Mi madre lo había desarmado ¡Estuve a punto de matarlo! Pero mamá me rogó que no lo hiciera (Draco ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar por acordarse de aquella escena) De haber sabido lo que ese infeliz había planeado... Ahora.. mi madre estaría con vida y el... ¡Retorciéndose en los infiernos!  
  
-Pero te habrías convertido en un asesino Draco.... (Harry también había regado algunas lágrimas) A ella no le hubiese gustado.... Ni a mi tampoco.... (Ahora menos que nunca sabría su pena)  
  
-¡Harry! temí que te hubiese lastimado.... El es tan... Sádico.. tan cruel.... A el no le importa nadie... Es un ser sin sentimientos.... Ahora... Por favor... ¡Que fue lo que paso! ¿Dime donde estuviste? (Lo tomó por los hombros)  
  
-Er, yo... No sé donde estuve... (Ahora era turno de Harry de contar todo; bueno, casi todo)  
  
-Cuando tu padre...  
  
-¡Ya no es mi padre!  
  
-Bueno, cuando... El (No pudo decir su nombre) me pidió que bailara, me dijo.... Que no le gustaba para tu pareja y... Sacó su varita.... Dijo algunas palabras, no recuerdo bien cuales... Y todo se detuvo, se quedaron como estatuas...  
  
-¡Tempus Temporis! Seguramente fue el hechizo que utilizó (Dijo Dumbledore)  
  
-Continúa Harry (Draco)  
  
-Después, me dijo que me largara.... Yo le dije que no... se enfadó.... Me dio una Bofetada y....  
  
-¡Hijo de puta!  
  
-Y.... Vi tanto odio en sus ojos que intenté correr (Harry estaba muy nervioso) Los tacones no me lo permitían así que... (Respiración agitada) me los quité y después.... Subí al cuarto para buscar mi varita.... Pero el ya estaba ahí, la tenía en sus manos.... Me dijo que mi propia varita se iba a encargar del castigo... Fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro y no supe más... Missy llegó después, el.... También lo había trasportado....  
  
-Entonces mi.... ¿¡Lucius tiene tu varita!?  
  
-Eso... parece...  
  
-¡Demonios! Esperemos que no se de cuenta.... Y.. Entonces...Tendrás que comprarte otra.... De cualquier manera ya no servía...  
  
-Tal ves.... No lo sé a ciencia cierta.... Supongo que... Al ser mujer no me reconocía, y se negaba a realizar los hechizos... Es una hipótesis.  
  
-¿Cómo era el lugar al cual llegaron? (Volvió a interrumpir Dumbledore)  
  
-Un bosque muy frío... Demasiado.... Ahí solo existía el silencio...  
  
-¡El valle del silencio! Es un lugar muy lejano... Por eso es que no podía localizarte... Tuvieron suerte en volver.... No todos pueden contar que estuvieron ahí....  
  
-¿Fue todo Harry? ¿No pasó nada más? (Dijo Draco)  
  
-No....no.... Pasó nada más.  
  
-Había sangre en tu habitación... Y el obsequió que te di estaba tirado en el suelo.. Roto...  
  
(Piensa Harry)  
  
-La bofetada.... Sangré profusamente por la nariz.... (¡Que no me pregunte más!)  
  
(Draco pareció aceptar la idea, aunque de muy mala gana)  
  
-¡Lo siento tanto Harry! ¡No pude protegerte! (Otro abrazo tierno n_n) Menos mal que solo fue eso... (Respiró aliviado)  
  
-¿Olvidémoslo quieres? Ya... Ya paso. +_+  
  
-Bien, ahora si esta todo claro.... Solo queda una sola cosa más... Y es por el bien de los dos.... Nadie más -aparte de Sirius y yo- deberá enterarse de su relación....  
  
-¿¡Por qué profesor!? (Harry)  
  
-Estamos en tiempos difíciles.... Voldemort buscará cualquier punto débil en tu vida.... En este caso Draco.... Los dos corren peligro, entre menos gente sepa, mejor.... Cuando vuelvan al colegio deberán tratarse como de costumbre....  
  
-¡Pero no quiero volver a Slytherin! Ahí hay hijos de mortífagos... Seguramente se enterarán de lo que pasó con mi padre.... Me van a hacer la vida imposible....  
  
-¿Tienes miedo Draco?  
  
-No, no lo tengo... Nunca lo he tenido.  
  
-Entonces deberás hacer lo que te digo... Sabrás defenderte.... Eres muy capaz.... De cualquier manera estaré al pendiente.... Y Harry... Nada de mencionarlo a Ron y a Hermione, se que son de confiar, que son tus mejores amigos, pero con una simple poción de la verdad y... Ya sabes lo que pasaría.  
  
-Comprendo profesor, haré lo que usted me diga.  
  
-Ahora debemos regresar a la madriguera.... Yo te cubriré. Inventaremos algo.  
  
-Pero yo quiero estar con Draco....  
  
-Se que hallaran el modo el modo de verse (Risita) -De eso no me cabe la menor duda.... Vamos Harry...  
  
-Yo vendré Draco, no se te ocurra buscarme en casa de los Weasleys.... Por favor....  
  
-No prometo nada...  
  
-¡Entiende!  
  
-Esta bien... Te esperaré.... Pero no soy muy paciente, así que... más te vale que vengas diario a verme... No quiero irme a la cama sin un beso tuyo depositado en mis labios (Harry se puso colorado)  
  
-Hasta pronto.. (Un besito tierno de despedida)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
"ATAQUE A MUJERES MUGGLES"  
  
Un convento, en sus totalidad habitado por lo que los Muggles hacen llamar "Monjas de Clausura" fue atacado anoche. El edificio ahora en ruinas, fue a saltado por la madrugada, y dadas las extrañas circunstancias, se presume que los Mortífagos están detrás de estos horrorosos acontecimientos. No hubo sobrevivientes.  
  
Fotos: El hechicero de Transilvania Redacción: La Bruja Mckoy  
  
*******  
  
-¡Bastardos! (Sirius arrojó el periódico por la ventana de la habitación) - ¡Cada ves son más frecuentes los ataques! ¡El maldito de Voldemort nos está haciendo sentir su presencia de una manera cruel y despiadada! ¡Y Harry que no aparece por ningún lado! Pero ya verá el mocoso.... ¡Lo voy a castigar por salirse sin avisar!  
  
-¿A quién vas a castigar Sirius?  
  
-¡Dumbledore! ¡Harry! ¿A donde te habías metido?  
  
(Ambos magos se habían aparecido)  
  
-Yo le mandé llamar, estuvimos platicando en mi casa de la playa... De asuntos muy, muy importantes... ¬¬  
  
-Tan importantes que no puedo saberlos yo también.... ¡Tan importantes que para acudir a tu llamado -cosa que dudo- tuvo que arrojar una bomba fétida en la cocina y echarle a perder el desayuno a Molly! Y para rematar, mandó a toda la familia Weasley, a tener que darse un buen chapuzón en el estanque por que la picazón en la piel, y la peste impregnada en sus cuerpos no quiere ceder... Afortunadamente pude transformarme en perro a tiempo, de no haber sido así, ya estaría haciéndoles compañía  
  
-Lo siento mucho...  
  
-Pues no lo parece... Y Dumbledore, no lo protejas.... Tengo la suficiente edad, como para saber que Harry fue a ver a.... Draco Malfoy.... ¿Sigues con esa absurda idea en la cabeza Harry?  
  
-Creo que lo más conveniente es que me retire.... Así podrán hablar con mayor privacidad, de padrino a Ahijado... Nos veremos después, con permiso (¡PLIN! Dumbledore desapareció)  
  
-¿Y bien Harry? Contesta lo que te pregunté....  
  
(Había llegado el momento de decirle a Sirius, la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Draco)  
  
-Sirius, antes de que te explique, quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido contigo... Por preocuparte y todo eso.. Que me siento muy contento por tenerte a mi lado, Y bueno.... (Harry era una gelatina viviente)  
  
-...  
  
-Yo quiero decirte que... Se que va a sonar absurdo pero...  
  
-...  
  
-Estoy enamorado de Draco.... Profundamente enamorado. Como nunca en la vida (Lo dije)  
  
-¡Eso es mentira! (Sirius reaccionó violentamente) -¡Estas hechizado! ¡Algo debió de haberte hecho ese infeliz¡ Algún truco de magia negra.... ¡Es igual que su padre!  
  
-¡El no me ha hecho nada, el también me ama y sería incapaz de lastimarme!  
  
-¿El te ama? Permíteme reírme un rato.... ¡Harry abre los ojos!  
  
(Lo tomó por los hombros)  
  
-Conozco a Lucius Malfoy demasiado bien, como para pensar, que ha inculcado en su hijo, la misma ponzoña que habita dentro de el.... Son como dos gotas de agua... Como maestro y discípulo...  
  
-¡Draco es muy diferente!  
  
-¡¿Por que estás tan seguro?! Crees que por haber estado en su casa, algunas horas, ¿ya le conoces lo suficiente? No Harry, tu problema es que eres demasiado bueno, crees que la gente puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana y estás muy equivocado.... Lucius y Draco están cortados por la misma tijera..  
  
-No.. Draco es bueno.... Me lo ha demostrado...  
  
-¿Te lo ha demostrado? Mmm y... ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?....... ¡No! +_+ (Sirius se puso más pálido de lo habitual) ¿¡Te acostaste con el Harry!?  
  
-...  
  
-¡¿Fue capaz de ponerte las manos encima?! ¡RESPONDE!  
  
-No hizo nada que yo no le dejara hacer....  
  
-¡Y lo dices así tan tranquilo! ¡Como si se tratara de algo insignificante! Harry... Me has decepcionado profundamente... Pensé que tendrías mayor sentido común, pero me equivoqué.. Te entregaste a ese maldito Mortífago de...  
  
-¡NO ES UN MORTIFAGO!  
  
-¡PARA MI LO ES! ¡Y LO SEGUIRA SIENDO HASTA QUE SE MUERA!  
  
-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario?  
  
(Harry ya había bajado el tono de voz)  
  
-El no es como tú piensas.... ¡Por favor Sirius! (Harry tenía sus ojos verdes con el llanto apunto de salir) Hazlo por mí... Si en verdad quieres verme feliz, has un esfuerzo...  
  
-Me estás pidiendo imposibles.... (Se paseaba de un lado para el otro, pensando)  
  
-Nunca te he pedido nada en toda mi vida...  
  
-No me chantajees, eso conmigo no funciona... ¿¡Cómo pudiste entregarte Harry!? ¡Como!  
  
-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿No te importa nada más? Yo creí que valía mucho más para ti.... Sirius.... Estés o no estés de acuerdo, seguiré al lado de Draco. Si decidí hablar contigo, es por que realmente me interesaba tener tu consentimiento, pero al ver tu actitud....  
  
-No hablemos de actitudes... ¡Y no me hables en ese tono! ¡Que soy tu padrino y me debes respeto! Tu padre y tu madre me encargaron velar por tu seguridad y eso es lo que haré.. Cueste lo que cueste.... Todavía eres menor de edad y...  
  
-¿Ejercerás tus derechos sobre mí? Permíteme recordarte que todavía eres un prófugo...  
  
-Sé perfectamente cual es mi posición Harry.... Y si tengo que volver a Azkaban, lo haré... Pero de mi cuenta corre, que....  
  
-¡BASTA!  
  
(Gritó Harry)  
  
-Tu no harás nada Sirius.... Dentro de poco seré un mago mayor de edad.... Si tengo que esperar hasta entonces, lo haré.... No vale la pena que por mí sacrifiques tu libertad... Es demasiado... No es justo que un hombre inocente purgue una condena injustamente... Y menos por estas circunstancias.... Sirius, de cualquier manera, me voy a quedar a su lado ¿Comprendes?  
  
Sirius vio por primera vez a un Harry dispuesto a luchar por sus intereses, eso le enorgulleció, pero a la vez le lleno de tristeza.... ¡Por que demonios tenía que haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy, habiendo tantas chicas hermosas regadas por todo el planeta!  
  
-Entonces has hecho tu elección Harry... Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...  
  
-Sirius... ¡No quiero que te vayas!  
  
(Harry corrió a abrazarlo)  
  
-Te necesito... ¡Necesito a mi padre!  
  
(¡Harry le había llamado padre!)  
  
-Cómo... ¿me has dicho?  
  
-Te dije Padre.. Por que eso es lo que eres para mí... (Sirius lo abrazó con más fuerza)  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! No sabes cuanto representa para...  
  
(Fue entonces que el Hombre lloró)  
  
-Me han hecho muy feliz tus palabras... Hijo...  
  
-Que bien se siente oír eso... Lo deseé tantas veces... Tuve que esperar 17 años para poder escucharlo... ¡Papá, no te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico!  
  
-No me iré ¡Ahora menos que nunca! (El llanto cedió a la risa) Nunca, nunca lo haré.... ¡Harry! (Sirius veía al chico como si fuera la primera vez en toda su vida, le acariciaba el cabello, las mejillas, la ropa, y no dejaba de abrazarlo)  
  
-Gracias... Papá.  
  
-Harry, quiero que entiendas, que todo lo que he hecho, es por que me importas, si a veces te parezco rudo e intolerante, es por que no quiero que nada te pase.... Eres mi unica familia... Ahora con lo de Malfoy.... Con lo que me has confesado.... Me duele, y mucho... Yo quiero un mejor futuro para ti... Ya has sufrido demasiado, con una relación como la que planeas, pues... Es muy peligroso... Draco es hijo de Lucius, el más leal Mortífago de Voldemort.... En cuanto ambos se enteren, no dudarán...  
  
-Ambos lo sabemos, y aún así, estamos dispuestos a afrontar nuestros actos... No te preocupes, sabremos defendernos de quien sea y al costo que sea (Interrumpió Harry)  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que Draco no te entregará? ¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que te ha dicho es una mentira y solo te está utilizando para fines malévolos?  
  
-Lo he visto en sus ojos... Estos son el reflejo del alma; veo en ellos sinceridad y amor hacia mi persona, no puedo equivocarme, siento muy dentro de mí algo muy bonito... Algo que no sé como explicarte con palabras...  
  
-¡Oh Harry! no se que hacer.... No quiero que salgas lastimado una vez más... No deseo verte sumido en otro problema.  
  
-Sólo apóyame, y lo demás vendrá solo.... (Vamos, Sirius)  
  
-Está bien Harry... Te apoyaré... Pero solo quiero que sepas que.... Estaré vigilando a Draco Malfoy muy de cerca.... Si acaso llegase a hacerte daño, deseará no haber nacido... Y lo digo muy en serio... Sabes Que si. Suelo ser muy cruel cuando se meten con mi familia.  
  
-No habrá necesidad, el sabrá granjearse tu confianza....  
  
-Harry... No esperes que a las primeras de cambio, mi forma de dirigirme hacia el sea muy cordial... Trataré de portarme a la altura; pondré de mi parte, pero solamente por ti. (Lo voy a vigilar como si en ello me fuera la vida)  
  
-Al menos será un buen comienzo... (Gracias a Dios)  
  
-Y ahora muchachito... Tienes que ir a ofrecerles disculpas a los Weasleys... Anda, camina, de esta nadie te salva.  
  
-¡Oh Oh!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
EN LA MANSION MALFOY...  
  
Lucius había decidido regresar (Después de causar caos en el mundo Muggle) para tantear el terreno, por obvias razones ya todo se encontraba en su lugar, nada quedaba de aquella fatídica noche. Los elfos habían hecho muy bien su trabajo. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no caminó directamente hacia sus habitaciones, sino a la de su hijo. Algo le estaba rondando en la cabeza y tal ves, ese lugar le ofrecería ciertas pistas. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo recibió el silencio, y algunos leves rayos que traspasaban el cristal del ventanal. Todo parecía estar normal..  
  
Se dirigió hasta el escritorio de su hijo, abrió el cajón... Nada interesante, salvo los papeles que Draco debía leer respecto a su dote.. Algunos objetos fuera de orden, plumas, pergaminos y.. Varios papeles arrugados, pero que estaban escritos con la letra inconfundible de su primogénito.  
  
Tomó el que le quedaba más o modo, lo volvió a su estado natural y leyó algunas líneas... Le hablaba a alguien de amor, tachones.... Mas tachones... Notas adicionales.... Nada que le ofreciera más información. Su atención se fijo en el closet de su hijo... Vacío. Se había llevado sus cosas... Había abandonado la casa....  
  
-¡Pero que se ha creído! le haré volver, todavía está bajo mi control... Ahora más, ya que su madre, no existe...  
  
Al revisar concienzudamente las pertenencias del Chico, y dio con una pequeña caja, escondida en el fondo... La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió.  
  
-Es una poción.... ¿Para que servirá? Tendré que mandarla a analizar, no le veo buen aspecto.... ¿Habrás estando jugando con mis pertenencias Drak? Malo, malo... Sabes que tienes prohibido acercarte a ellas... No tenía ganas de bajar hasta las mazmorras y ahora tendré que hacerlo...  
  
(Woopy, la elfina doméstica apareció de repente)  
  
-¡AMO LUCIUS! Woopy No sabía que se encontraba en casa...  
  
-Tengo mucho apetito, prepárame algo de comer.... ¿Ha venido alguien a preguntar por mi?  
  
-Si amo Lucius, pero no le hemos dicho absolutamente nada....  
  
-¿De quien se trata?  
  
-Ella dice que trabaja en el ministerio como reportera... Quiere hablar con usted... relacionado con la cena...Amo.  
  
-¡MALDITA ENTROMETIDA! Si vuelve a venir, dile que no me has visto... Y que si vuelve a poner un solo pie cerca, lo pagará con su vida ¿ENTENDISTE ELFINA INUTIL?  
  
-Si, si amo.. Woopy comprendió...  
  
-¿A dónde se fue mi hijo?  
  
-Su... ¿Su hijo? (La elfina tenía sus largas orejas hacia atrás, señal de miedo)  
  
-¿Acaso esas enormes, apestosas y horribles orejas que tienes no escucharon bien lo que pregunté?  
  
-Woopy no sabe... Solo sabe que el poderoso mago de barba blanca, junto con otros magos, se lo llevaron...  
  
-¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡DUMBLEDORE ESTUVO AQUÍ! Pero claro... Los hechizos no estaban... Pudo penetrar a placer... Se atrevió a poner sus pies en mi casa. (¿Habrá descubierto algo? ¿El cuerpo de Narcisa? -pensó rápidamente) -Tendré que ocuparme de eso.... ¡RETIRATE!  
  
-Enseguida amo (¡Plin!)  
  
-Drak... Así que has cambiado de bando... Escogiste mal, te fuiste con los perdedores.... Creo que eso te va a costar muy caro... Sobre todo si la lengua se te fue de más... Y todo por esa ramera....  
  
(Sacó la varita)  
  
-Solo hay alguien que me puede decir, a quien pertenece esta varita.. Ollivander. El nunca olvida.. Después de poner los hechizos de protección y de comer un poco... Luego haré una visita a los Spencer y mas tarde..a Snape y a debo saber que ingredientes utilizó mi hijo... Creo que muy pronto descubriré algo interesante.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
DRACO Y DUMBLEDORE CAMINABAN POR LA PLAYA...  
  
-Profesor... ¿Usted conoce a Esmeralda?  
  
-Si, fue una alumna brillante.. Fue prefecta y premio anual de su generación. Recuerdo que sus clases preferidas eran la de Herbología y la de pociones, no había nadie como ella. Era una chica alegre, simpática, educada..  
  
-Usted sabía de... ¿La relación de mi madre y ella?  
  
-No, eso lo supe mucho tiempo después... Siempre fueron muy discretas. Nunca se dejaron ver en público. Cuando tu madre se casó, fue a verme un par de veces, estaba deshecha. Realmente la amaba y el separarse de ella, de aquella manera, la devastó.  
  
-Todavía se me hace increíble.... Pobre de mi madre... ¡Cuánto sufrió! Vivió 17 largos y tortuosos años al lado de un ser vil y vacío... Y lo que me a pena más, es que lo hizo por mí.... Una mártir sin duda alguna..  
  
-El amor de una madre hacia sus hijos es inmenso.. Son capaces de dar la vida por ellos... Hacen grandes sacrificios, incluso apartarse de su camino, con tal de verlos felices. Con nada podemos pagarles tanto amor y dedicación.  
  
-Profesor.. ¿Puede hacer algo por ella? ¿Sacarla de ese agujero apestoso en el que vive?  
  
-Lo he intentado varias veces, pero siempre rechaza mi ayuda, comenta que ha dado su palabra de permanecer ahí... Y yo ya no he insistido más, debo respetar su voto de silencio.  
  
-¿Su palabra? No comprendo.... Debe ser algo muy importante si ha aceptado vivir de esa manera tan poco salubre... ¡Tiene 40 años! ¿Puede creerlo? Parece mi abuela.. La vida la ha tratado muy mal. Y si no hacemos algo pronto por ella, puede enfermarse gravemente o peor aún, morirse en la soledad y el abandono...  
  
-Solo ella sabe la pena que está pagando... Aunque.... Pienso, que si tú hablaras con ella, pudieras persuadirla de volver a una vida normal.  
  
-¿Yo? No, no creo que pueda hacer algo... Si usted que es una figura importante dentro del mundo mágico, no consiguió nada... Menos yo... Que no soy nadie para ella.  
  
-Tengo una corazonada Draco, estoy seguro de que si tú le pides salir de ahí, te hará caso.... ¿Por qué no haces el intento? No pierdes nada, y por el contrario puedes ganar mucho. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por ella, entonces actúa..  
  
-¿Usted cree yo pueda convencerla? (Draco dudaba)  
  
-Te lo puedo asegurar..  
  
-¿Y que argumentos le daré? Mal que bien tiene donde vivir, si decide salir ¿Dónde vivirá? ¿Dónde trabajará?  
  
-Puede vivir temporalmente en mi casa, en mi casa.. Y, ciertamente, hay una vacante en Hogwarts para enseñar clase de pociones. El profesor Snape cambiará de rumbos..  
  
-¡ES VERDAD! El ahora enseñará Defensa contra las artes oscuras... ¡Excelente idea profesor! ¡No se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor!  
  
-¿Entonces irás a verla? ¿Usarás tu labor de convencimiento?  
  
-De inmediato... Sirve que de paso me disculpo por.... Bueno, usted sabe a que me refiero (La borrachera muchachito jeje) -No creo haber sido un buen invitado.  
  
-¡Te deseo mucho suerte Draco! Pon mucho empeño, no será muy fácil convencerla; una persona como ella, que ha dado su palabra y que ha sufrido mucho, es un hueso difícil de roer... Pero sé que cumplirás con tu cometido.  
  
-Haré hasta lo imposible por traerla, no se preocupe... Nos veremos pronto.  
  
(¿Loly, ya estás aquí? enseguida te alcanzo en mi despacho, quiero encomendarte una nueva misión)  
  
(Dumbledore y sus platicas telepáticas ¬¬)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Usando el traslador, Draco llegó hasta Esmeralda, se alegró mucho en verlo. Ella también se encontraba apenada por haber perdido el control de esa manera en frente de el.. Hasta había pensado que nunca más se dignaría en regresar a verla. El rubio también le ofreció sinceras disculpas por haber dudado de sus palabras, y el mal trato que le dio en su primera visita... Aclarado todo, le comentó la idea de salir a una nueva vida. De cambiar.... De poder disfrutar del sol, de los bellos paisajes del exterior, de convivir con la gente, de volver a ser ella misma. Al principio lo rechazó tajantemente, argumentando que era su deber permanecer ahí, hasta que los años la consumieran, pues había empeñado su palabra, y para ella era sagrada..Pero el poder de persuasión del muchacho terminó por convencerla. (¿A quien no? n_n) Le ilusionó el saber que podría dar clases de pociones en Hogwarts, su antiguo colegio.... Ganarse el sustento de cada día honradamente, vestir de una manera normal, sentirse útil.. La alegría regresó a su rostro, y la tristeza también al recordar que fue ahí donde se enamoró de Narcisa... Pero también la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y no tenía que desaprovecharla...  
  
-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré por ti Narcisa! Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí... Ya no voy a tener miedo, por ti lucharé con todas mis fuerzas...  
  
-¿A que le tiene miedo Esmeralda?  
  
-Draco, es una larga historia.... Algún día... Algún día lo sabrás. No es momento todavía. Primero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de revelarte algo importante. (Draco ya no quiso preguntar más)  
  
-Entonces... Creo que es hora de partir....  
  
-Necesito recoger algunas cosas... No es mucho, algunas ropas y mis preciadas fotografías... Es lo único valioso que poseo.... Lo único que me mantuvo con vida dentro de éstas frías paredes; el recuerdo de ella y el tuyo.  
  
-¿Hay alguna comunidad Muggle cerca de aquí? (Qué mujer más rara- pensó)-Necesitamos una chimenea para poder transportarnos, no podemos aparecernos.  
  
-Bajando la ladera, hay un pequeño pueblo Muggle, no sé si haya alguna.... Nunca he bajado. Siempre he estado aquí arriba.  
  
-Ya lo descubriremos... (Lo que faltaba, esperemos que los Muggles no se den cuenta ¬¬)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Pasó una larga semana... Esmeralda se acopló rápidamente a su nueva vida, se puso a estudiar arduamente para ponerse al corriente, en la inmensa biblioteca de Dumbledore. No quería decepcionarse a sí misma, ni a sus futuros alumnos. Ya bañada, cambiada y perfumada se le veía muy diferente, incluso con porte regio, elegante. El cabello lo llevaba lacio, gracias a Loly (Esa era la misión que le había encomendado Albus n_n) le había maquillado, dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro, y unos ojos grises grandes y bellos. También le había comprado varias túnicas finísimas para poder vestir diariamente. El problema de reumas había quedado atrás, gracias a varias pócimas que ella misma había realizado. El cambio había sido vertiginoso, al menos se había quitado unos 15 años de encima, parecía una mujer de 25.  
  
Draco por su parte, había aprendido a pescar a la manera Muggle, se había hecho amigo de varios pescadores (Que no sabían nada del mundo mágico, pero Dumbledore les daba permiso para poder pasar a su propiedad) Cada mañana se iba en una pequeña embarcación y se estaba largas y largas horas a la espera de que algún incauto pez hambriento, cayera en su poder. No siempre tenía éxito pero se le hacía muy divertido. Una tarde estuvo de suerte, y pescó uno de 12 libras. Esa misma noche que le visitó Harry (A escondidas de los Weasleys, como siempre hacía) cenaron un enorme filete, acompañado de un buen vino. Aún no había habido intimidad, solo besos y caricias mustias. Harry todavía no se encontraba listo para ello. Draco esperaría pacientemente, no quería forzarlo.  
  
Molly, Bill y Arthur seguían en audiencias, estas se habían alargado más de lo usual, ya que ningún bando cedía. Tal y como Bill le había dicho a Harry, los padres de su ex pareja querían verlo hundido y habían contratado a los mejores magos para llevar el pleito. Todo indicaba que el camino hacia su libertad sería largo y tortuoso.  
  
Sirius era el que se había quedado a cargo de la Madriguera en ausencia de las cabezas de la familia, Hermione visitaba casi a diario a los chicos y pasaban un rato agradable. (Aunque a veces los quería poner a estudiar ¬¬)  
  
Ron seguía sin decirle a Harry acerca de sus sentimientos. Había resuelto decírselo ya que estuvieran en el colegio, así tendría mas valor estando en terreno neutral. Para ello había mandado pedir (vía lechuza y quedándose sin ahorros por supuesto) algunos sencillos libros, de no más de 100 paginas, relativos al coqueteo y a la seducción. Se ponía a repasar cada línea. Si quería enamorar a Harry, debía estudiar, no era muy experimentado en esos menesteres y un poco de ayuda de los expertos le venía como anillo al dedo.  
  
*********  
  
Finalmente....El día "D" llegó, la hora de abordar el expresso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾ se acercaba, faltaban escasos minutos para las 11 de la mañana, hora de partir. Harry y Ron estaban ya listos para abordar.  
  
-Nuestro último año Harry y adiós a la escuela, ¡Estupendo! No le veremos más la cara al profesor Snape.... ¿Ya sabes que harás después?  
  
-No me gusta hacer planes a futuro Ron.. Sabes perfectamente que no tengo la vida comprada.. Voldemort sigue por ahí rondando... Tal vez, esté aquí en este mismo andén oculto en algún oscuro rincón.  
  
-Tus palabras me asustan.... Hablas como si estuvieras molesto... ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
-No, no me ocurre nada (Si que le pasaba algo, no había visto a Draco por ningún lado, y lo buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada)  
  
-¿Buscas a alguien en especial? ¬¬  
  
-Er, busco a... ¡Hermione! (La chica venía acompañada por Ginny) -El tren está apunto de partir.. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? (La pecosa había pasado lo que restaba de sus vacaciones en casa de ella)  
  
-Mucho tráfico.. Ya sabes.. Pero henos aquí... ¿Pensaron que se escaparían de nosotras? No tendrían tanta suerte.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado Harry? (Preguntó Ginny)  
  
-Bien, muy bien, gracias... ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal la vida en una casa Muggle?  
  
-Es muy interesante, he aprendido a jugar juegos de video, a escuchar música, a utilizar el teléfono.. En fin, ya tendré que contarle a papá, seguramente le fascinará..  
  
-Si si, le encantará... Será mejor que subamos nuestras cosas y tratemos de apartar un buen lugar.... Y ganárselos a esos apestosos, odiosos y aprovechados Slytherin (Dijo Ron)  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Weasley? (Se oyó una voz muy familiar, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por hora)  
  
-Lo que escuchaste Malfoy.... ¿O quieres que te lo repita? (Ron enseñó su puño)  
  
(Draco había llegado, y detrás de el Crabbe, Goyle, como era su costumbre, por el lado derecho Pansy Parkinson y por la izquierda Zabini, todos con muecas de asco en sus juveniles rostros)  
  
-Creo que no me apetece escucharte otra ves, no quiero empezar mal el día, ni ensuciar mis manos con tu asquerosa sangre... ¡Ah pero si está toda la comitiva! La sabelotodo Granger, la desabrida pecosa y... San Potter el chico preferido de Dumbledore (Draco se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Harry lo miró fijamente y con un guiño casi invisible le dio a entender que todo estaba bajo control)  
  
-Creo que este año se te va a hacer muy largo... Niñito de oro.. De eso me voy a encargar...  
  
-Lo mismo digo Malfoy.. (Harry no podía aguantar más la risa)  
  
-¡Vámonos! No me gusta estar rodeado de gentuza (El grupo Slytherin se alejó y Ron se acercó a Harry)  
  
-¿No eras tu el que decía que Malfoy había cambiado? ¿Ya viste que eso es imposible? Ese gusano seguirá siendo el ser vil y despreciable que siempre ha sido.... Pero este año no le voy a pasar absolutamente nada, lo juro.... En cuanto tenga una oportunidad le partiré la cara.  
  
-Cálmate Ron, para eso está Hermione.... ¿No recuerdas a caso que es una prefecta ejemplar?  
  
-Sin burlarte Harry.. Y de una ves les digo a ambos.. Que si infringen alguna regla y yo me entero de ello, tendré que ponerlos bajo detención. -_-  
  
-Yo te apoyo Hermione (Dijo Ginny)  
  
-Creo que le daré la razón a Malfoy... Este año si que será muy, muy largo (Comentó Harry)  
  
***********  
  
El tren partió a la hora acostumbrada. Hermione por ser prefecta, viajó las primeras horas en el cómodo y amplio vagón de prefectos. Ron, Ginny, y Harry encontraron un compartimiento vacío casi hasta el final, mas tarde se les unió Neville, como de costumbre había extraviado a Trevor y lo buscaba por todas partes. Para su mala fortuna había dado a parar cerca de la puerta donde se encontraban varios Sly.. Que sin dudarlo lo atraparon....  
  
-El sapo del gordo bueno para nada de Longbotton se ha escapado de nuevo... Yo creo que ahora si merece un trato especial (Dijo Zabini quien blandía su varita muy cerca del batracio, Crabbe y Goyle reían como sendos estúpidos)  
  
-Déjalo en paz Blaze.... ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestar a un sapo? Creí que eras más inteligente... (Maldición, lo que tengo que soportar)  
  
-¡Vamos Draco! Estoy aburrido... Un poco de acción no nos caería nada mal.. ... Le haremos un favor mandándolo a otro mundo, así ya no tendrá la oportunidad de volverlo a perder.... Además esta todo verrugoso... ¡ES UNA ASQUEROSIDAD!  
  
-Blaze ¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Creo haberte visto una de esas bolas asquerosas en el cuello.... (El chico se llevó instintivamente la mano a esa zona)  
  
-¡Si serás tonto Zabini! (Dijo Pansy) -Draco solo bromeaba.... ¿Verdad amorcito?  
  
-No soy tu amorcito...  
  
-Hace algunos meses no decías lo mismo.... ¿Acaso ya se te olvidaron aquellas escapadas por las noches? ¿Aquellas en donde me decías que te encantaba hacer el amor a la luz de la luna, tumbados en el frío pasto del bosque prohibido?  
  
-Debí haber estado borracho... O demasiado loco para haberme fijado en ti....  
  
-Dí lo que quieras.... Yo sé que te gustó.... Si tú quieres, podemos repetirlas... Ahora mismo..... En este lugar. Me puse a hacer ejercicio durante las vacaciones, tengo unos senos firmes, un abdomen un poco marcado, unos muslos muy suaves y unas nalgas perfectas... ¿Qué más puedes pedir?  
  
La chica comenzó a desnudarse delante de todos, Crabbe y Goyle soltaban baba como perros rabiosos, y Zabini aullaba como lobo hambriento.... Momento que aprovechó Trevor para buscar refugio. Draco solo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de desaprobación.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?  
  
-Vístete Pansy.... No des espectáculos grotescos... Vas a hacer que vomite.  
  
-¿Qué me dicen ustedes chicos? ¿No creen que sería un desperdicio dejarme así? (Pansy trataba de darle celos a Draco con los otros muchachos)  
  
-Yo no dejaría ir vivo semejante manjar.... Yo estoy puesto para lo que gustes y mandes preciosa... (Blaze también comenzó a sacarse la ropa)  
  
-Hoy me siento muy complaciente, de buen humor.... Crabbe, Goyle.... Ustedes también pueden participar, dejarán de ser niños, para convertirse en hombres, yo seré su maestra.... Haremos un trío, verán que bien nos la vamos a pasar.... Quiero ver lo que se siente ser penetrada por todas partes.  
  
-¡PATETICOS! No quiero quedarme a ver el espectáculo (Bufó Draco y salió del lugar)  
  
De haberse quedado unos minutos más hubiera podido escuchar los quejidos de la chica y las obscenidades que le gritaban los hombres. Pero no estaba de humor para ello, así que decidió irse hasta el cabús del tren, para tomar algo de aire fresco. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y algunas estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el azul cielo... La luna estaba en todo lo alto... Muy brillante.... Recordó a Harry.... Y soltó un suspiro.... El primer encuentro había sido todo un éxito, ninguno de sus amigos había notado el cambio, para ellos seguía siendo el mismo antipático de siempre. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir fingiendo? Dumbledore le había comentado que por su seguridad, pero era tan desesperante no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación.... ¿Podrían verse seguido en el colegio? ¿Podrían acariciarse, besarse y finalmente hacer el amor? (Otro suspiro)  
  
-¿Puedo saber por quien suspiras?  
  
(Draco volteó al escuchar la voz)  
  
-¡Michel Spencer! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Harry, Ginny y Ron, comían entre risas todo lo del carrito (Harry siempre acababa comprándolo todo) Neville ya se había retirado, para seguir buscando a su mascota...Ginny comió un dulce que resultó ser de cerilla, casi vuelve el estomago del asco y a Ron le tocó una rana de chocolate que sabía a moco, el ojiverde entonces optó por tomarse un buen vaso de Jugo de calabaza y varias cervezas de mantequilla, no quería correr con la misma suerte que sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Entonces Dumbledore te dará una varita nueva en cuanto llegues Harry?  
  
-Eso fue lo que me dijo... Debe ser cierto, si no, no podría trabajar... Sobre todo en transformaciones y Defensa.... (Defensa... Snape estará ahí.. No puedo tener tanta mala suerte ¬¬)  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a la tuya? (Dijo Ginny tímidamente)  
  
-Er, bueno... Simplemente dejó de funcionar adecuadamente.... (Se encogió de hombros)  
  
-Debe ser un caso único... Nunca he escuchado que las varitas se descompongan....  
  
-Aunque si se ha habido de casos, en que algunas de ellas se rompen ¿no es cierto Ron?  
  
-No me recuerdes ese capitulo de mi vida... Me avergüenza... Todavía siento salir a esas asquerosas babosas por mi garganta.... Y todo por querer hechizar a ese estúpido... Solo hice el ridículo y delante de todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Para! (Gritó Ginny) no hables más de asquerosidades en mi presencia... Ya tengo suficiente con este dulce... (A Harry le dolía mucho que hablaran así de Draco, pero el se lo había buscado después de todo; ahora creía firmemente que ellos nunca lo iba a aceptar)  
  
-Ahora vuelvo.. Creo que el tomar tanta cerveza de mantequilla ha hecho efectos en mi, imposibles de contener.. (Era mentira, solo quería estar a solas y que mejor pretexto que ese)  
  
-En cuanto regreses hablaremos sobre Quidditch.. Se me han ocurrido algunas formaciones fenomenales... No podrán con nosotros... este año la copa será nuestra. Ya veo la derrota en la cara de esos mal nacidos (Harry no contestó)  
  
El también salio por el pasillo a despejarse un poco.. Solo que el caminó en sentido contrario, se fue a la parte delantera. Pasó por un lado del compartimiento de los prefectos, todo se escuchaba en calma... Hasta que una de las puertas de abrió intempestivamente..  
  
-¡HARRY! (Se trataba de Cho)  
  
(Se que Cho era un año mas adelante que Harry, pero tengo que incluirla no me golpeen n_n)  
  
-¡Cho! ¡Que sorpresa! (La saludo de beso en la mejilla) -¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Muy bien... Harry ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu cabello!? ¿¡Y tus lentes!? (¿Qué le pasa al cielo que los Ángeles se están cayendo?)  
  
-Ultimo año.. Apariencia nueva... ¿Qué te parece? (Siempre me hacen la misma pregunta ¬¬)  
  
-Te ves... Diferente... Incluso mucho más interesante....  
  
(Harry puso cara de serio)  
  
-Quiero decir que... No es que antes no lo fueras, solo que... Esas gafas te restaban personalidad.. ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerte crecer el cabello en tan poco tiempo? ¿Alguna poción? ¿Hechizo?  
  
-Mmm, algo así.... (Si supieras por todo lo que he pasado)  
  
-Muy buena elección... Las chicas se derretirán por ti...  
  
-No, no es para tanto... No tengo tanta suerte... ¿Qué hiciste durante el verano? ¿Saliste con algún chico interesante?  
  
-Me la pasé en casa meditando acerca de mi futuro.... Quiero ser Auror ¿sabes?.... Todos mis exámenes los enfoqué a esa rama, las calificaciones que saqué fueron satisfactorias...  
  
-¡Guau! Yo también quiero serlo... Es uno de mis sueños... Tuve algunas notas bajas; en pociones por ejemplo, no es mi fuerte.  
  
-Se que pasarás Harry ¿Has pensado a que academia asistirás? Me refiero para los entrenamientos.... Yo iré a una que está muy cerca de Transilvania, es de las mejores.  
  
-Yo, todavía no sé.... Supongo que tendré que investigar.... Tengo la mala maña de dejar todo para el último momento.  
  
-Tengo alguna información, si gustas puedo obsequiártela, la tengo en mi baúl.... Podemos vernos después si tú quieres.... O puedo mandártela vía lechuza...  
  
(¡VIA LECHUZA! ¡LAS CARTAS!)  
  
-No sabía que tuvieras una lechuza... ¿O utilizarás las del colegio, como siempre? (Tengo que averiguar un poco más)  
  
-Mi padre me ha comprado una... ¡Es un macho muy hermoso! (Yo lo que quiero es verte Harry ¬¬) -A mi padre le ha ido muy bien en sus negocios y ahora nos hemos podido dar algunos lujos.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ustedes.... Er, volviendo a lo de la información, creo que será mejor vernos.... Así me podrás explicar mejor, en forma más detallada. ¿Qué te parece el primer fin de semana? ¿El Domingo de preferencia?  
  
-¡Por mi encantada! (Disimula Cho, que no te vea tan emocionada)  
  
-¿A que hora te parece mejor?  
  
-Después del almuerzo... Paso por ti a la mesa y de ahí podemos ir a... Donde tú quieras.. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¡Perfecto! Así se hará.. Bueno, ya debo regresar... Más bien, tenía... tengo que ir al tocador y creo que es por allá ¿verdad?.. (Que torpe eres Cho)  
  
-Nos vemos Harry... (Beso en la mejilla)  
  
-Cuídate... (Se puso muy nerviosa, creo que no me equivoqué... Ella debe ser quien me envió esas cartas, y si es así debo hablar con ella, no es justo que se haga ilusiones)  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Qué recibimiento es ese? (Dijo Michel) -¿Acaso no te da gusto volver a verme? Por mi parte estoy más que encantada, me la pasé pensando en ti todo estos días. (Unos pasos mas hacia delante para quedar muy cerca de el)  
  
-Muy amable de tu parte ¿Y puedo saber que pensabas?  
  
(Draco trató de aparentar ser cortés)  
  
-Pensaba en la posibilidad de... Estar en la misma casa que tu, de jugar juntos en el equipo de Quidditch y de... Otras cosas más.  
  
-Es cierto, me olvidaba que será tu primer y último curso en el colegio (Draco se apartó de su lado y cambió el tema) Esperemos que cumplas todas tus metas. ¿Será un año difícil sabes? sobre todo en el Quidditch, por ejemplo.. Si quieres pertenecer al equipo deberás pasar por algunas pruebas, ya tenemos un golpeador y no creo que quiera quedarse en la banca...  
  
-Draco, nunca me has visto jugar... Soy muy buena en mi posición, en mi antigua escuela no había nadie que me hiciera sombra.... Nadie sabía moverse como lo hacía yo.... (Tono de voz sugerente)  
  
-Er.... Ya tendrás oportunidad de demostrarlo... Supongo que haremos práctica el primer sábado, así que vete preparando. Si realmente eres buena como dices... podrás participar.  
  
-Practiqué todo lo que resto de vacaciones, tu fuiste mi guía Draco, pensar en ti me dió las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.... Y también en la ilusión de poder jugar en contra de ese tal Harry Potter.. Dicen que es muy buen buscador.. Pero conmigo se las verá negras.... Los últimos tres buscadores de mi colegio vivirán con ese amargo recuerdo que dejan las cicatrices... Pobres ¡Qué lastima me dan! No podrán volverse a ver en un espejo.  
  
-No cabe duda de que eres una Slytherin (Dijo Draco sarcástico) -En cuanto a Harry Potter, es muy escurridizo, dudo mucho que puedas llegar a derribarlo de la escoba, en todo caso, ese deber me corresponde únicamente a mí, ya que también yo soy buscador. La Sntich es nuestro objetivo, nosotros pelearemos por atraparla.  
  
-¿En realidad eres tan buen buscador como dices? Yo estoy deseando que me encuentres... Atractiva. Sensual.... Hermosa....  
  
-No estoy ciego Michel, debo reconocer que eres una chica muy guapa, con grandes.... Grandes cualidades... Pero la belleza física no lo es todo....  
  
-No me vengas con la cursilería de que lo que se lleva por dentro es lo que vale... Vamos Draco, me decepcionas ¿Dónde quedo tu fama de conquistador? Tus hazañas amorosas llegaron muy lejos.. Hasta mis oídos.. Por eso quise conocerte, para comprobar si eres tan buen amante, para... Saber si eres tan bueno en la cama.... (Como tu padre)  
  
-Nadie se ha quejado.... Todas me han dicho lo complacidas que han quedado, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ellas.  
  
-Yo quiero comprobarlo.... Y demostrarte que conmigo disfrutarías de placeres inimaginables. Pasaríamos momentos inolvidables, cargados de lujuria, pasión... Quedarías completamente satisfecho y con ganas de mas. (Michel ya estaba muy cerca de los labios de Draco)  
  
-No dudo por un instante que seas una mujer fogosa, se te nota a leguas, no puedes ocultarlo. (Que habrá querido decir n_n)  
  
-Entonces... Déjame darte una pequeña muestra de mi fogosidad  
  
Michel se abalanzó hacia los labios de Draco, y lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello, con ganas de no soltarlo jamás, su lengua experta lo lleno de inmediato. El rubio la apartó, pero ella en un intento por no soltarlo, le mordió el labio inferior, lastimándolo. El chico se llevó la mano hacia el, la sangre había fluido.  
  
-¡Eres una estupida!  
  
-Que rico sabe tu sangre (La chica se paseaba la lengua por su boca y dientes) -No fue mi intención lastimarte (Dijo con voz de niña mimada) ¿Me perdonas? No pude contenerme a tus encantos.  
  
-Quiero dejar en claro una cosa Michel, yo no voy a ser uno más de tus caprichitos... Yo ya tengo pareja así que si en tus planes está conquistarme, pierdes tu tiempo.  
  
-¿Hablas de esa chica Dominique verdad? Que yo sepa, ella no es tu prometida.... Lo que si se, es que tu padre me ha escogido a mi como tu futura pareja, así que mas te vale que nos llevemos bien. Por ese motivo he venido también al colegio, para cuidar mis intereses.  
  
-Tus intereses jajaja.... Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Lucius Malfoy. Así que lo que te haya prometido es completamente nulo. Tendrás que buscarte a alguien más... No dudo por un instante que siendo como eres, alguien caiga en tus redes.... Bastará con que abras las piernas.  
  
-¡ERES UN INSOLENTE! (Bofetada al rostro de Draco)  
  
-Y tú eres una p.... No, ni a esa palabra llegas...  
  
(Draco decidió meterse al tren)  
  
-¡Me las vas a pagar Draco! Esto te va a costar muy caro.. (Gritó)  
  
El rubio iba hecho una furia, le había dolido la bofetada, pero al menos había puesto en su lugar a Michel. Iba chocando con cuanto alumno se pusiera en su camino, uno de ellos fue Cho quien fue a parar hasta el suelo. Draco no se tomó la molestia de levantarla.  
  
Estuvo apunto de volver a su compartimiento pero recordó que los inútiles de sus amigos todavía seguirían en su orgía. Venían varios alumnos en su dirección, y no quería que lo vieran lastimado. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y penetró a prisa.  
  
-¿Qué no ves que ya está ocupado?  
  
-¡Circe! (¡No, esto no me puede pasar a mi! ¿Qué demonios vino hacer aquí? +_+)  
  
-Si soy yo.. Y si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, quiero estar sola... (Luego vio el labio sangrante de Draco) -¿Estás lastimado? ¿Alguna Chica rehusó que la besaras?  
  
-No, que va... Es una nueva moda....  
  
-¡Eres un grosero! Yo solo intenté ser amable...  
  
-Lo siento.. Mira... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí algunos minutos? ¿Puedo? (Sin respuesta) -Muy bien... Me voy.... Discúlpame haber interrumpido tu plática con nadie...  
  
-Puedes quedarte... Creo que tu compañía es mejor que nadie ¿no te parece? (Le indicó que tomara asiento)  
  
-Gracias, no te quitaré mucho el tiempo...  
  
(Circe sacó su varita y apuntó directo a Draco)  
  
-¡Sanitas! (Su labio sanó, la chica regresó a posar su vista hacia la ventana)  
  
-(¿Por qué todas las mujeres deben ser tan raras?)  
  
**************  
  
Después de algunos minutos el viaje llegó a su fin, a comparación de otras ocasiones, no llovía pero hacía mucho frío. Todos los alumnos de años anteriores comenzaron a agruparse. Los de primero, como de costumbre, eran llamados por Hagrid...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
FELIZ AÑO A TODOSSSSS Disculpen la tardanza, pero no me pude escapar de una laringitis aguda que me tumbo en cama buaaaaaaaa. El 24 y el 31 me la pase enfermita y no me pude divertir. Y para colmo, la medicina que tomé me cayo pesada al estomago y me inflamó el intestino ¿pueden creer en mi mala suerte? Buaaaaaaaa. No había podido escribir absolutamente nada, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, así que les traigo el capitulo, espero les haya gustado.  
  
Mi intención era agradecer sus comentarios, pero ya ven... No pude Snif¡ siempre pasa algoooooo Ahora si les prometo que aunque me tarde siglos, en la siguiente entrega les agradeceré.  
  
Solo una observación a un Rev.... SIIIIIII HAGAMOS LA ORDEN DRACONIENSE JAJAJAJA Yo me apunto, soy su más fiel admiradora. (Papuchis)  
  
NOS VEMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. 


	15. REVELACIONES

*********  
  
CAPITULO 15  
  
REVELACIONES..  
  
*********  
  
Después de algunos minutos el viaje llegó a su fin, a comparación de otras ocasiones, no llovía pero hacía mucho frío. Todos los alumnos de años anteriores comenzaron a agruparse. Los de primero, como de costumbre, eran llamados por Hagrid, para su tradicional paseo por el lago...  
  
-¡Se me están helando los huesos! ¿Dónde están los carros que nos llevarán al colegio? Ya se han retrazado mucho....  
  
-¡Allá vienen Ron! La respuesta a tus plegarias.... Toma detenme un momento a Hedwig, necesito arreglar unas cosas del baúl antes de subir...  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Algo le pasa a tu lechuza! (Ron veía hacia el interior de la jaula con curiosidad)  
  
-¡Que cosa!  
  
(La apartó de las manos del pelirrojo)  
  
-¿Hedwig? ¿Qué te pasa? (La lechuza parecía estar decaída, ya que no respondía a la voz de Harry, incluso muchas plumas se le habían caído)  
  
-¿Estará enferma Harry? No le noto buen semblante (Dijo Ginny preocupada)  
  
-Déjame revisar a Pig.. No, el parece estar bien, incluso mucho más entusiasta que en otra ocasiones (Comentó Ron)  
  
Harry abrió la jaula de su ave para revisarla más de cerca, la tomó con mucho cuidado, pero esta comenzó a tornarse un poco agresiva y comenzó a tirarle de picotazos a Harry; uno de ellos le dio en el centro de la palma de la mano derecha, la herida que le hizo fue considerable..  
  
-¡Ouch! ¡Hedwig! ¿Qué te sucede? (El chico se llevó la mano hacia su boca y se quitó la sangre)  
  
(La lechuza parecía estar muy molesta. Terminó por escaparse del poder de su amo y se echó a volar rumbo al colegio)  
  
-Creo que Hedwig se está volviendo muy neurótica, ¿no Harry? (Ron)  
  
-¡Es muy extraño! Nunca me había lastimado. ¡Duele mucho!  
  
-Dame tu mano Harry, mientras llegas a la enfermería te pondré este pañuelo (Ginny le auxilió) -listo, con esto bastará por el momento.  
  
-¿Piensas batir record Potter?  
  
(Dijo Zabini, que se había percatado del accidente, al lado de el. Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle)  
  
-Todavía no entramos al colegio y ya tendrás que visitar la enfermería.... ¿Será un augurio de lo que te espera en este último año?  
  
-¡Lo que te va a esperara ti este año, serán muchas detenciones si no te comportas Zabini! (Hermione acababa de llegar, para juntarse con sus amigos)  
  
-¡Mira como estoy temblando sangre sucia! (Sus acompañantes se burlaron por el comentario) -No creas que por que eres una prefecta, tendré que obedecerte.  
  
-Tu vuelves a decirle a Hermione de esa manera y yo te...  
  
-¡Tranquilo Harry! (Dijo la chica) -Prefiero ser una sangre sucia y no un idiota con guaruras.. ¿Le estás robando el puesto a Malfoy, Zabini? ¿Acaso quieres ser como el? Pobre estúpido...  
  
(Ron, Harry y Ginny se quedaron impresionados, Hermione nunca se refería así hacia las demás personas, incluyendo a los Slytherin)  
  
Zabini se sintió humillado y sacó su varita, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo....  
  
(Harry se puso nervioso, el no tenía la suya, no podría defender a Hermione)  
  
-¡Así serán valientes! Cuatro en contra una.... Típico de los Slytherin...  
  
-No te preocupes Her, Ginny y yo estamos contigo (Dijo Ron blandiendo el también su arma)  
  
-¡Detente Zabini! (Draco lo tomó por la túnica) -No quiero pleitos aquí... Ustedes tres, guarden eso inmediatamente...Ya tendrán tiempo de hacerles ver su suerte en el colegio... ¡Vámonos, los carruajes esperan! (Se los llevó casi a rastras)  
  
-Me las pagarás.... Juro que me las pagarás sangre sucia asquerosa (Zabini decía maldiciones en contra de la castaña)  
  
(Gracias Draco -pensó Harry)  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Me has dejado impresionado! ¿Cómo has podido hablarle de esa manera?  
  
-Ron, no cabe duda de que aún te falta mucho por conocerme... Andando, ¿o quieren llegar a pie al colegio?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Llegaron hasta las puertas del majestuoso castillo.. Como siempre le sucedía a Harry, nunca podía estar presente en la selección de casa, de los de primer año. En ocasiones anteriores por travesuras, pero esta vez por cuestiones de emergencia. Tuvo que ir con la señorita Pomfrey para que lo curara. Por su parte Draco lo buscaba con la mirada, desde su mesa pero no lo encontró... -¿Dónde estará?  
  
Hermione, Ron y Ginny, miraban curiosos la mesa de los profesores, hablaban en voz baja de la mujer que estaba sentada cerca de Dumbledore y justamente al lado de Snape, que, como todos los años, mostraba su habitual cara de apatía..  
  
-¿Será una nueva maestra? (Dijo Ginny)  
  
-Tal vez nos enseñara Defensa este año ¿no creen? (Ron)  
  
-No lo sé, no tiene cara de enseñar esa materia, se le ve muy.. Mmm, no se como explicarlo. ¿Tranquila?  
  
************  
  
Draco por su parte, miraba complacido a Esmeralda, se le veía muy contenta ¡Radiante! No dejaba de mirar el colegio hasta en el más mínimo rincón, como si fuese la primera vez que lo visitaba. Ella encontró los ojos del muchacho y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, el hizo lo mismo, y levantó el pulgar como símbolo de animo.  
  
La selección continuaba sin mayores contra tiempos, hasta que llegó el turno de Michel y Circe, que hasta entonces no se habían percatado mutuamente de su presencia....  
  
-¿A qué habrá venido esta tipa? Si es para quitarme a Draco está muy equivocada.. (Pensó Michel)  
  
-Se ve que no le cayó muy en gracia mi presencia... Pero no me importa, ya veremos quien de las dos tiene más suerte... (Pensó por su parte Circe)  
  
************  
  
-¿Señorita Michel Spencer? Por aquí, por favor... (La profesora McGonagall le mostraba el banquillo)  
  
La chica se aproximó muy segura de si misma... Y le fue colocado el sombrero...  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
(Un torrente de aplausos se desbordó de la mesa, verde y plateada, aunque Draco no participó de la celebración, sabía que la presencia de la chica en su casa, traería problemas serios. Michel fue a sentarse directamente al lado suyo, para disgusto de Pansy)  
  
-¡Te dije que sería una de las tuyas! ¿No te da gusto?  
  
-¿ustedes dos ya se conocían? (Preguntó Parkinson)  
  
-Por desgracia... (Draco se levantó y se sentó más adelante)  
  
-¡Eres un maleducado¡ (El rubio no alcanzó a escuchar que Michel le reclamaba)  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? (Zabini se acercó seductoramente)  
  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste mi nombre en la selección?  
  
-La verdad... Estuve mucho más entretenido con tus piernas que en otra cosa...  
  
************  
  
Ahora tocaba el turno de Circe.... Sin más preámbulos se sentó inmediatamente. El sombrero dudaba en que casa ponerla... El silencio reinaba en el gran salón... Hasta que después de varios minutos, el viejo y sabio, sombrero habló....  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR! (Aplausos en la mesa de los Leones)  
  
(Circe no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... ¡Estaba segura de que la pondrían en Sly! ¿Qué cosa había fallado?)  
  
-Er,... Profesora (Se dirigió a Mcgonagall, esta se extrañó mucho de que la llamara) -¿No habrá habido una equivocación? Me refiero, a que... tal ves el sombrero se haya equivocado al ponerme en Griffyndor...  
  
(Dumbledore comenzó a escuchar todo, curioso)  
  
-Srita. Kalogeropoulos, el sombrero nunca se equivoca.... Haga favor de reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa....  
  
-Pero, es que.... ¡Insisto en que ha habido un error! ¡Yo debería haber ido a Slytherin!  
  
(Otro silencio sepulcral en el salón, ¡Nunca antes, alguien había puesto en duda la capacidad del sombrero! Dumbledore se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, y se dirigió hasta la muchacha)  
  
-Señorita Circe, por el momento vaya hacia la mesa de Griffyndor, mas tarde le haré llamar a mi despacho y con gusto le resolveré todas sus dudas.... ¿De acuerdo? (Dijo amablemente el anciano)  
  
-De... Acuerdo...  
  
(Circe llegó orgullosa, se sentó en el último asiento, mirando recelosa a todos los chicos que se sentían muy extrañados con su presencia, ¡la chica irradiaba rebeldía por todas partes! Sin duda alguna había algo raro en ella y los chicos lo notaron perfectamente)  
  
-Creo que el sombrero se ha equivocado esta vez Hermione.... ¡Ella es una típica Sly! Basta con solo mirarla para darse cuenta de ello, esa arrogancia y esa frialdad en sus ojos me lo confirma. (Dijo Ron en voz baja)  
  
-¿Ron Weasley, hombre de mundo y conocedor de las mujeres? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a ver en los ojos de los demás?  
  
-Ejem, bueno.... Yo, he estado leyendo algunas cosas.... Tú sabes...  
  
-Espero que no se trate de basura.... ¬¬  
  
-¡Ya viene Harry! y justo a tiempo, Dumbledore está a punto de decir su acostumbrado Discurso (Ginny)  
  
(¿Harry? ese nombre ya lo he escuchado antes- pensó Circe)  
  
Mientras Albus, les decía a los de primer año que el tercer piso, junto con el bosque, estaban completamente prohibidos, Harry se acomodaba el vendaje que le habían puesto en la enfermería. Circe lo veía escrutadora mente. El chico sintió una fuerte mirada sobre sí y levantó la vista para encontrarse con ella....Circe palideció.... ¡Esos ojos Esmeralda ya los había visto antes! ¡Estaba segura! ¡Y luego la cicatriz! ¡ERA HARRY POTTER! El cabello, la tez del chico.. Harry se sintió incómodo... Por lo que trató de sacarle plática para romper la tensión.  
  
-Disculpa ¿eres de nuevo ingreso verdad?  
  
- ... ¡!!  
  
-Er, ¿te conozco? ¿Me conoces? (Volvió a preguntar)  
  
-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace pocos días... (Fue lo que contestó)  
  
-Y.. ¿a quien? ¿Puedo saberlo?  
  
Circe iba a contestarle, pero los aplausos le interrumpieron, Dumbledore había finalizado, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había presentado a Esmeralda y a Snape como nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes Oscuras... Ron se puso pálido al escuchar la noticia sobre su ahora antiguo profesor de pociones, Ginny y Hermione se sintieron felices al enterarse de la identidad de la mujer.  
  
-¡Y yo que pensé que este año sería un poco más tranquilo que los anteriores! ¡No quiero imaginarme siquiera lo que nos pondrá a hacer Snape! La cantidad de puntos que nos quitará a placer.  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, a pesar de que no sea de nuestro agrado, estoy seguro de que el profesor nos enseñará muchas cosas interesantes. No se por qué presiento que habrá muchas novedades en su clase. Además, si quieres ser Auror, deberás sacar mejores calificaciones este año, así que te sugiero que te apliques y dejes de quejarte.  
  
-¡No lo dudes! Siendo un ex Mortífago, seguramente nos mostrara muchas artes oscuras, aparte de la clase...todo se puede esperar... Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ahora será una mujer la que dará pociones, creo que mejoraré mis notas, me hace mucha falta.  
  
-¿Por qué tan callado Harry? ¿Qué te dijo la señorita Pomfrey de tu herida? (Dijo Ginny)  
  
-Nada interesante.. Me la desinfectó, me dijo que debía tener muchos cuidado, para evitar que se me infecte, debo cambiarle el vendaje cada mañana y agregar esto (mostró una botellita naranja) es todo.  
  
-Pero eso se pudo haber solucionado con una simple poción Harry. Te hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias.  
  
-Lo sé Hermione, ¡pero ya no quiero beber ninguna poción en toda mi vida! Prefiero hacerlo a la manera antigua (Ginny bajo la mirada y se volteó disimuladamente, Circe escuchaba todo, muy discreta)  
  
********  
  
El acostumbrado banquete de bienvenida, dio inicio... Los platos de los estudiantes se llenaron de exquisita comida, al igual que las charolas. Abundante jugo de calabaza y como novedad, jugo de piña. Ron de inmediato de apoderó de dos costillas de cerdo y una pierna de pollo rostizada, para acompañar puré de papa y ensalada. Hermione y Ginny, se consolaron con algo más ligero, fruta picada, sopa y pescado. Harry parecía no tener mucho apetito, solo tomó un par de salchichas y jugo.  
  
El ojiverde, al ver que todos estaban comiendo amenamente, dirigió un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, que lo veían fijamente, le hizo una seña, señalando (valga la redundancia) lo de su vendaje en la mano, Harry le dio a entender que todo estaba bien. El rubio se tranquilizó y siguió comiendo normalmente.  
  
También echo un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, en específico a Cho, que al parecer, hacía lo mismo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al momento en que este daba un sorbo a su bebida ¡Le sorprendió tanto! Que se le atoró en la garganta y comenzó a toser. Todos voltearon a verle...  
  
-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! (Dijo Michel) -Nada más ni nada menos, que Harry Potter, el chico que derrotó a Voldemort siendo un mocoso... el buscador estrella de Griffyndor.  
  
-Siempre quiere llamar la atención (Zabini) Pero este año, deseará no haber venido a la escuela. Le tenemos preparadas muchas sorpresas jejeje.  
  
-¿Y qué clase de sorpresas son? ¿Podría participar yo también?  
  
-¿También odias a Potter? Jajaja.. Tal parece que tendremos una nueva aliada para hacerle ver su suerte al cara rajada de San Potter....  
  
-¡No necesitamos a nadie mas! (Comentó Pansy) -Con nosotros es más que suficiente.... No creo que a Draco le guste la idea de incluirla en nuestro grupo....  
  
-Pues eso está por verse, querida.. Entre mis planes, primeramente está el pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch para jugar en contra de el... ¡Y lo voy a conseguir! Y en segundo término.. Jejejeje ya lo verán, ya lo verán.  
  
-Creo que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos Michel... (Por debajo de la mesa, colocó una de sus manos en el muslo de la chica)  
  
-¡No tan rápido muchachito! (lo apartó)-Yo decido con quien, como cuando y donde.. Si quieres llegar hasta ciertos lugares... Deberás granjeártelo. (Sonrisa cínica)  
  
-Como usted lo ordene Milady.. (Pansy bufó de coraje, Crabbe y Goyle, solo reían y se secreteaban)  
  
***********  
  
La comida llegó a su fin. Hermione como prefecta debía mandar por delante a todos los de nuevo ingreso y decirles algunas instrucciones antes de penetrar a la sala común. Advirtiéndoles que no debían revelar por nada del mundo la contraseña; debían memorizarla (Para desagrado de Neville que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo un distraído de lo peor) este año, la palabra, para poder acceder sería: Bejárat (Entrada) Longbotton, de inmediato sacó pergamino y pluma para apuntar. Circe hizo una mueca de disgusto, en su antiguo colegio no se utilizaban ese tipo de cosas. Mientras la chica castaña les mostraba las habitaciones a los "nuevos" Ron, Harry y Ginny, tomaron asiento muy cerca de la chimenea, todavía no les apetecía ir a dormir.  
  
-Nos vas a poder tomar apuntes con tu mano lastimada Harry.. Pero se me ha ocurrido que puedas utilizar el truco de Rita, la reportera amarillista del Profeta...  
  
-Si, ya lo había pensado Ron, el problema es que no se como hacerlo... Le voy a preguntar a Hermione en cuanto acabe sus cosas.  
  
-Yo puedo ayudarte Harry, yo tengo un diario y.. Escribo de esa manera.. Así me canso menos.  
  
-¿Tienes un diario Ginny? La cantidad de cosas que habrás escrito en el...  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de leerlo Ron Weasley! O te las verás conmigo.... Tendré que ponerle un hechizo, por si alguna ves, te entra a curiosidad de hurgar en mi intimidad.  
  
-¿Quién tendría ganas de ver tus cursilerías! Seguramente son puras boberías tuyas.  
  
-¡Eres un insoportable! Mejor me voy a dormir.. Harry, nos vemos mañana temprano en el comedor, antes de que comiencen las clases, para que te explique lo de la pluma mágica. ¿Está bien?  
  
-Si, claro.. Gracias.  
  
-Que descanses.. (Beso en la mejilla +_+ y mirada fulminante a su hermano)  
  
-¿¡Pero que se ha creído!? (Exclamó Ron indignado) -¿¡Cómo se atrevió!?  
  
-Ron, yo no le veo nada de malo. Solo fue un simple beso en la mejilla ¿Por qué te alarmas? ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera? ¬¬  
  
-No es que me alarme, pero.... Se supone que no... ¡Olvídalo! Simplemente olvídalo... Te espero arriba.  
  
Ron subió furioso al dormitorio. Harry lo miró alejarse. Desde que Bill, le había manejado la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera Homosexual, no había dejado de vigilarle constantemente, aunque con reservas para no levantar sospechas. Había logrado darse cuenta de su comportamiento hacia el. Siempre que estaban a solas, le hablaba de una manera muy cariñosa, a diferencia de otros años. Suspiros por aquí, suspiros por allá. Los días faltantes para asistir a clases, se desvivía por atenderlo. Después de todo, Harry era un chico muy listo y se daba cuenta del extraño cambio que había surgido en su amigo.  
  
-No, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando.. ¡Ron no puede estar enamorado de mi! Es una locura siquiera pensarlo... Aunque aquel beso... ¡Pero yo era una chica!  
  
Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió que ya era tiempo de acomodar sus cosas. Así que también subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Encontró las cortinas corridas de su amigo, eso indicaba que estaba de mal humor y no quería ser molestado. Neville ya estaba dormido y roncaba plácidamente.  
  
Tranquila y pausadamente, sacó sus pertenencias del baúl y las fue colocando en su lugar correspondiente; ropa, libros.... (Unos picotazos en su ventana lo desconcentraron, se trataba de Hedwig, abrió la ventana rápidamente)  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? tu lugar debe estar con las demás, en la lechucería y no en mi habitación... (El ave temblaba) -¿Tienes frío? Ven.. Tranquila, no te pasará nada.. (Esta ocasión el ave se dejó manipular y se acurrucó en su pecho) -Creo que estás enferma.. Mañana tendré que llevarte con Hagrid para que te revise. (Le dio un beso en si cabeza) -Por hoy dormirás aquí, pero tu sabes que eso está prohibido ¿entiendes? ... Al menos tendré con quien conversar mientras logro conciliar el sueño.. Ron parece estar indispuesto... ¡Te extraño Draco! Ojalá pudiera estar contigo.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
EN EL DORMITORIO DE SLYTHERIN....  
  
-¡Esa chica Michel si que es un cuero! (Decía Zabini a Draco) -¿Te fijaste que cuerpazo tiene? ¡Está como para comérsela! Grrrrr  
  
-Te dará una indigestión por comer tanta carne...  
  
-Bien valdría la pena.... Y pensar que solo a unos cuantos metros está el dormitorio de las chicas. Tendré que hacerle una visita pronto jejeje.  
  
-Zabini, estoy cansado ¿puedes callarte y dormirte? Mañana será un día pesado...  
  
-Verás que caerá rendida a mis pies, ¡a mi nadie se me resiste! Blaze Zabini se hundirá en esa piel...  
  
-No creo que Pansy piense lo mismo que tu.. (Dijo Draco somnoliento)  
  
-¡Ella es solo una aventura! Tal y como tu hiciste con ella.. Solo nos divertimos un rato... Sexo gratis, sin compromiso. Los dos buscamos satisfacernos y lo conseguimos.  
  
-¡YA DUERMETE O TE ARREPENTIRAS! Estoy muy cansado. (Que pases buenas noches Harry)  
  
-Está bien.... Creo que esta noche tendré sueños húmedos. ¡Fenomenal!  
  
**********  
  
Por su parte, Michel estaba ya instalada en su cama con las luz de las antorchas apagadas.....  
  
-Ya he dado el primer paso... Ya estoy en Hogwarts. Ahora lo siguiente que debo de hacer, es llevarme a Draco a la cama lo antes posible.. Sólo tengo cinco días para hacerlo, o se perderá mi periodo de fertilidad. Si no accede por las buenas... Lo hará por las malas.  
  
(Abrió el pequeño cajón de su nuevo buró y sacó una ampolleta de color morado)  
  
-Draco, Draco... Si mis encantos no logran convencerte, tendré que utilizar este regalito que me dio tu padre antes de venir... ¡Si supieras lo que tiene planeado! Pronto te llevarás una agradable sorpresa... Jajaja ¡Me gustará ver tu cara cuando lo tengas frente a frente....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
La noche se desvaneció, la luz de un nuevo día inundaba el colegio. El sol, aunque tenue, estaba ya en posición. Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaban a llenar el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Hermione, ya había llegado. Ya esperaba ansiosa la lista de materias y el horario de las mismas. Muy cerca de ella, Circe, como siempre muy seria. En el dormitorio de las chicas había intentado entablar una charla amena, pero no lo había conseguido, la chica era muy hermética, no logró sacarle ni una sola palabra. Optó por alejarse. Minutos después llegaron Ron y Harry, este ultimo con unas grandes ojeras.  
  
-No tengo que preguntarte si dormiste bien Harry, se nota a kilómetros que no tuviste una buena noche....  
  
-No me siento muy bien.... Me siento cansado, somnoliento. Con el cuerpo cortado. Como si me fuera a enfermar.  
  
-¿Cómo va tu herida?  
  
-Ya se a cambiado el vendaje (Dijo Ron) -Yo creo que tardará varios días en sanarle, la herida que le hizo Hedwig fue profunda..... Esperemos que te recuperes para el sábado Harry. Escuché varios rumores en las regaderas.  
  
¿Qué clase de Rumores?  
  
-Sobre los partidos de Quidditch, empezarán mas temprano que de costumbre... El padre de Seamus tiene un amigo en el consejo escolar; y comentó que habría un evento especial a mitad de año. No dijo cual, pero eso alterará un poco los horarios y fechas de los partidos.  
  
-Los partidos... ¡Nuestro ultimo año! ¡Debemos ganar esa copa Ron! Tendremos que entrenar mucho. Reservaré el campo de Quidditch para el sábado.  
  
-¡Ya van a comenzar a hablar todo el día de lo mismo! Van a hacer que me duela la cabeza... Por si no se han dado cuenta, las clases también son importantes y...  
  
-¡Buenos días a todos! (Había llegado Ginny, justo a tiempo para evitar un sermón) -¿Listo Harry?  
  
-Si, lo estoy..  
  
-Listo para que cosa (Los chicos le explicaron a Hermione)  
  
Ginny le explicó a grandes rasgos, la manera de hacer el hechizo, incluso le había llevado pergamino para practicar. Todo resultó muy sencillo. Lo único que variaba era el nombre del profesor, del cual, la pluma tomaría nota.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! (Saludó cordialmente Cho)  
  
-Hola.... (Harry, se puso nervioso y Ginny y Ron, molestos)  
  
-¿¡Qué te sucedió en la mano!?  
  
-Er, un pequeño accidente....  
  
-Espero que eso no interfiera en nuestra cita del domingo... Me hace mucha ilusión verte ese día. He planeado algunas cosas interesantes.  
  
-Creo que me están llamando... ¡Con permiso! (La pelirroja se retiró de ahí, no sin antes darle un empujón intencional a su "rival")  
  
-No, por supuesto que no interferirá, todo sigue en pié. No te preocupes. El plan sigue en Marcha.  
  
-Esta bien, nos veremos en clases... Hasta pronto (Otro guiño de ojo) ¬¬  
  
-Harry... Cho Chang te coqueteó.. ¿Será que este año se animará a decirte algo? (Hermione reía pícara)  
  
-¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta de que le coqueteó descaradamente? ¡Se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos! ¿¡Por qué te vas a ver con ella el próximo Domingo!? (Ron)  
  
-Me enseñará algunos catálogos, escuelas para estudiar y ser un Auror reconocido.. Cosas por el estilo.  
  
-Que bueno que vayas pensando en tu futuro... Otros deberían seguir tu ejemplo. (Hermione)  
  
-¡Pero si al famoso Harry Potter no le gusta hablar del futuro! (Ron lo dijo ya molesto) -¡NO TIENE LA VIDA COMPRADA! ¿O ya no recuerdas que me lo dijiste en el andén? (El pelirrojo habló tan fuerte que toda la mesa de Sly, los miró, incluyendo Draco)  
  
-Ron.. ¡Por favor! No tienes por qué molestarte.... Siéntate.... Anda, desayunemos.  
  
-Creo que ya se me fue el apetito.... (Abandonó el comedor)  
  
-Debo hablar con el...  
  
-¡Pero si tu no hiciste nada malo Harry! Ya se le pasará el enojo.. Aunque no se de qué se molestó. Tiene un carácter muy voluble -_-  
  
-De todas maneras... Hermione, si la profesora McGonagall pasa con los horarios, te encargo el mío y el de Ron. Ahora vuelvo.  
  
Harry salió del comedor.. Draco solo lo vio alejarse... Supo que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos...  
  
-Le mandaré una lechuza a Harry mas tarde.. Necesito hablar con el urgentemente.  
  
************  
  
-Ron.. ¡Espera! ¡QUE ESPERES TE DIGO! (El pecoso se detuvo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid dándole la espalda)  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te molestaste?  
  
-¡Déjame en paz Harry! Mejor vete con tu amiguita Cho.. Estará muy contenta.  
  
-¿Te molesta que salga con ella el domingo? ¿Es eso?  
  
- ... ¡!  
  
-La verdad, lo hice con doble intención... Necesito averiguar acerca de las cartas, tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. Recuerda que te dije que sospechaba que ella las mandaba...  
  
-¿Y no puedes quitarte eso de la cabeza? Harry... Cho no te conviene, solo te busca por popularidad. Solo por eso. Seguramente se va a pavonear delante de toda la escuela ese día.. ¡Parece que la estoy viendo!  
  
-Ron... Te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo te está pasando. Somos amigos, si te sucede algo, puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, Ron sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Su impulso fue poner su mano por encima de la de Harry. ¡Tenia que tocarlo aunque fuera por un momento!  
  
-Confía en mí Ron, sea el problema que sea te comprenderé. (Ron giró para mirarlo a los ojos, sin soltarle la mano)  
  
-No lo entenderías, y acabarías por alejarte de mí.  
  
(Los ojos del pecoso se cubrieron de lágrimas, y lo abrazó temblando)  
  
-Harry.. yo... Quiero decirte que..  
  
-¿Si Ron?  
  
-¡WEASLEY Y POTTER! ¿No deberían estar en el comedor, desayunando? (Filch y la señora Norris, que hacían su rondín de todos los días)  
  
-¡No deben estar aquí. Retírense! ¿No querrán perder puntos tan pronto verdad? El profesor Snape esta muy cerca de aquí, le daría mucho gusto verlos jejeje.  
  
-¡Vámonos Ron!  
  
Harry lo llevó de regreso al comedor, diciéndole que mas tarde hablarían, Ron tomó aire y se secó las lágrimas. Hermione ya los esperaba con los horarios en su mano...  
  
-¿Todo aclarado entre ustedes dos?  
  
-Si, todo bien.. ¿Qué clase tenemos a primera hora? (Ron cambió la plática y echó un vistazo al pedazo de papel)  
  
-¡Defensa! Y con Slytherin... (Podré tener más de cerca a Draco, aunque también a Snape... ¬¬)  
  
-¡SON TRES HORAS! ¿Quién fué la bestia que hizo los horarios?  
  
-¿Tiene algún problema con los horarios señor Weasley? (La voz inconfundible de Dumbledore) -¿Alguna duda por aclarar?  
  
-Er, yo.. No..nada... absolutamente (Trágame Tierra ¬¬)  
  
-Harry, necesito hablar contigo.... Ven conmigo un momento.... (Harry asintió y salió del comedor)  
  
-¡Ron Weasley! No tienes modales..  
  
- Hermione.. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que estaba justamente detrás de mío? ¡El tiene la culpa por aparecerse cuando no le llaman!  
  
**********  
  
Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado....  
  
-¿Sucede algo profesor?  
  
-Vengo a entregarte tu nueva varita (Hizo aparecer una caja larga del tamaño exacto de la misma) -Perteneció a mi padre... Te será de mucha utilidad... 45 centímetros, escama de dragón, cuerpo de roble....  
  
Harry la abrió, sus ojos quedaron maravillados....  
  
-Profesor.. Yo no puedo aceptarla ¡Debe significar mucho para usted!  
  
-Es sólo en préstamo Harry, mientras logras recuperar la tuya.... Esta varita acatará todo lo que tu le digas, así que no te preocupes, funcionará perfectamente con cualquier hechizo, la he preparado muy bien.  
  
-Gracias.... Es usted muy amable....  
  
-Pruébala Harry.. Intenta hacer un Patronus con ella.... Veremos los resultados.  
  
Harry se concentró pensando en cosas agradables. Por supuesto que la mayoría de los recuerdos felices y placenteros que había tenido últimas fechas, llevaban a Draco de por medio. Así que no le costó mucho trabajo realizar el difícil hechizo. Un poderoso rayo plateado salió de la varita, para transformarse en un ciervo, pero esta vez, de un tamaño espectacular, más grande al que comúnmente realizaba. A pesar de que lo hizo con la mano izquierda.  
  
-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Vio eso?  
  
-¡Sorprendente! Te felicito Harry..... Superaste mis expectativas.  
  
-Esta varita debe ser muy poderosa.... De no ser así no hubiera conseguido tal efecto. Su padre debió haber sido un gran mago, muy poderoso.  
  
-En realidad es la persona la que manipula a la varita y no al revés, en este caso.... ¿Qué quiero decirte con esto? Que tu poder Harry, ha aumentado con el paso del tiempo, aunque no te percates de ello. Harán una gran mancuerna. Usala bien....  
  
-Así será profesor... No tenga duda de ello.  
  
-Creo que te queda muy poco tiempo para desayunar.... Apresúrate o irás a clases con el estómago vacío. Necesitarás mucha energía Harry... Come alimentos que te den brinden eso precisamente...  
  
-¿Qué quiere usted decir? ¬¬  
  
-Ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo.... n_n  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Cuando llegaron al aula donde comúnmente se impartía la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se toparon con la noticia (Escrita en un pergamino y pegado en la puerta) de que esta se llevaría al cabo cerca del lago y que necesitarían traje de baño. ¡Todos se miraron sorprendidos! ¿Qué tendría ne mente el profesor Snape esta vez? Ron hizo conjeturas.. ¡Nos quiere ahogar! ¡Nos comerá el calamar gigante! ¡Moriremos de frío! ...Hermione estaba muy emocionada, pensando en que color quedaría mejor con su tono de piel.... Harry a la expectativa (Siempre era el conejillo de Indias del profesor)  
  
Cuando arribaron, se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin estaban ya listo para comenzar la actividad, Harry no dejó de admirar que Draco se veía muy bien en su traje de baño, verde y plata; ya que dejaba ver la musculatura de su tersa y pálida piel. Y no fue el único que lo noto. Varias Griffyndors (Incluida Hermione) se dieron cuenta y hablaban en voz baja acerca de lo bien que estaba el rubio. Michel no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, Pansy solo se jactaba, diciendo que ella ya había probado las mieles de ese cuerpo....  
  
Tocó el turno de Harry.... Se desprendió de su Túnica y se fue quitando poco a poco la ropa. Era todo un espectáculo erótico para Draco. ¡Era Delicioso verle desprendiéndose de la ropa tan delicadamente! ¡Tanto Que comenzó a sentir calorcito en todo su cuerpo, incluso tuvo que calmar sus ansias, ya que una protuberancia comenzaba a notarse en su traje. El color rojo de los calzoncillos del ojiverde despertaba sus pasiones contenidas desde hacía varios días. Harry realizó un pequeño hechizo protector, para que su vendaje no se mojara y así proteger su herida. Incluso de hizo una cola de caballo, para no llevar el cabello suelto.  
  
Al igual que su compañero.. Harry también tenía cuerpo atlético. Nada que pedirle a nadie. Ron le miró embelesado.. ¡Eres un monumento Harry! -pensó.  
  
Y las chicas no se quedaban atrás. Hermione, se enfundó un traje de una sola pieza, color Palo de Rosa. Sus delicadas y bien marcadas curvas, arrancaron suspiros de parte de los chicos de ambas casas. Incluso Zabini reconocía, que la sangre sucia no estaba nada mal. Circe también mostraba sus encantos, la chica también tenía lo suyo, perfectamente acomodado en su lugar. Ella portaba un delicado traje en azul pálido. Neville no dejaba de mirarla de reojo....  
  
La que se llevó las expresiones de: ¡OH DIOS! ¡QUE CUERO DE MUJER! Fue Michel Spencer... Ella decidió ponerse un traje de dos piezas que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Y caminaba provocativamente delante de todos para captar su atención.... No así la de Draco que no dejaba de ver a su amor Harry Potter.  
  
-¡¿Están todos listos? (La voz agria de Snape) -La clase de hoy será de acondicionamiento físico.... De nada sirve tener audacia, valentía, y arrojo en realizar los hechizos y contra hechizos, si no se tiene una buena condición. Tendrán un arduo entrenamiento, alimentación especial... Así que las personas que no estén dispuestas a seguir con el régimen... ¡Pueden retirarse en este mismo momento, no les detendré...  
  
Crabbe y Goyle fueron los primeros en irse... ¬_¬  
  
¿Alguien mas? (Silencio) -Bien... Comencemos entonces... Haremos un pequeño calentamiento, no muy estricto, no hace mucho que ingirieron sus alimentos. Inmediatamente después, tendremos una hora de natación... (Hermione levantó la mano)  
  
-¿Señorita Granger?  
  
-¿Siempre serán las clases al aire libre?  
  
-Siempre que lo crea recomendable... ¡Y le agradecería que no interrumpiera otra ves la clase! Perdemos mucho tiempo con preguntas innecesarias.  
  
(Que carácter ¬¬)  
  
-¿Quién no sabe nadar? (Preguntó Snape, Neville fue el único que levantó la mano) -Era de suponerse Sr. Longbotton, usted como siempre de inútil... Srita. Kalogeropoulos. Haga usted favor de enseñarle las técnicas básicas, en tierra. (Circe puso cara de fastidio)  
  
-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Usted es el profesor y no yo....  
  
-10 puntos menos para Griffyndor.. (Todos los Gry, la miraban enojados, la primera clase del año y ya con puntos menos, los Sly reían a carcajadas, en especial Michel que la miraba de arriba para abajo) -Y si sigue desobedeciendo, serán otros 20.  
  
-¡Me importa un bledo que nos quiten puntos! De cualquier manera me cambiaré de casa.... Que más da, si quita 50 o 100.  
  
-Haga favor de retirarse de mi clase.... ¡QUEDA EXPULSADA DEFINITIVAMENTE!  
  
Circe tomó sus cosas y se retiró dándole la espalda a todos... - ¡MALDITA ESCUELA! Yo no se por qué tuve que hacerle caso a mis padres... Pero esto no se queda así, iré a hablar con el director inmediatamente, a mi nadie me trata de esa manera, aunque se trate de un profesor.  
  
-¡Yo me ofrezco profesor! (Levantó la mano Harry) Yo puedo ayudar a Neville...  
  
-No, usted No... Weasley.... Usted lo hará.....  
  
Ron se levantó, dándole una sonrisa franca al pobre muchacho que estaba con cara de asustado. Se apartaron un poco del grupo. Como ya había dicho Snape, hicieron un leve calentamiento para bajar la comida. Después los formó cuatro en fila, dos de mujeres y dos de hombres.  
  
-Nadarán cien metros hacia adentro, y de regreso. El estilo es libre. La casa que haga el menor tiempo, ganará cien puntos, la que llegue hasta el final los perderá. Lleven consigo su varita, en el trayecto les esperan algunas.. Sorpresas.  
  
-¡100 puntos! Eso es mucho (Dijo Harry Indignado)  
  
-Creo que le profesor Snape quiere ver nuestro espíritu de competitividad Harry (Hermione)  
  
-Los Slytherin no lo tienen.... Seguramente harán trampa.  
  
-Tal ves... Lo único que podemos hacer es hacer un buen trabajo de equipo..  
  
********  
  
A la cuenta de tres, salieron.... Se internaron inmediatamente en las aguas templadas del inmenso lago. En los primeros cien metros todo iba a la perfección, pero de regreso, el cansancio los empezó a hacer presa. Una chica de Griffyndor comenzó a sentir calambres en una de sus piernas y comenzó a hundirse por la desesperación... Michel iba muy cerca de ella, pero no hizo nada por ayudarla. Al contrario se detuvo a ver todo muy de cerca junto con Zabini y Parkinson.... Draco ya iba muy adelantado, aún así, intentó sacar su varita para ayudarla, pero Harry se le adelantó....  
  
¡Conscendo Ascendere!  
  
La chica salió del agua, arrastrada por una fuerza invisible, que la deposito hasta un lugar seguro en la orilla. Varios de los chicos que se encontraba en tierra le dieron los primeros auxilios, ya que había tragado mucha agua, aunque nada de peligro. Ella se recuperó enseguida. Draco celebró para sí mismo el que Harry le hubiese ayudado, continuó nadando hasta que llegó a la orilla. Al ojiverde le faltaban algunos metros.... Cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba por debajo... Unas algas marinas le habían amarrado por el tobillo. Estas comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el fondo.. Draco pudo ver desde su lugar como se iba hundiendo poco a poco.... Luego echó una mirada hacia Snape, este permanecía paciente, pero a la vez a la expectativa...  
  
-¿Es que acaso no lo va a ayudar? -Pensó el chico  
  
Ya Ron y Neville habían dejado de practicar en tierra, para mirar curiosos y alarmados lo que le estaba pasando a Harry. Hermione entonces le reprochó a su profesor el no facilitarle ayuda.  
  
-¡Debe ayudarlo! ¡NO LE PUEDE DEJAR MORIR!  
  
-Señorita Granger ¡Guarde silencio! Yo se lo que hago...  
  
Harry seguía mandando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que por fin logró deshacerse de ellas y subir a la superficie, dando una gran bocanada de aire... Draco suspiró aliviado, si Harry no hubiese salido, el se hubiera ido en su búsqueda, sin importarle las consecuencias... Con mucho esfuerzo, llegó hasta la orilla, y cuando puso un pié en tierra se desvaneció.... Draco iba a correr en su auxilio, pero Snape lo detuvo por el hombro negando con la cabeza. Hermione, Neville y Ron, fueron los primeros en llegar hasta el.  
  
-¡Harry, reacciona! ¡Por favor! (Ron suplicaba) ¡Te lo suplico, no me dejes! (Hermione se asombró por las palabras de su amigo)  
  
Snape se acercó hasta el cuarteto de chicos. Levito el cuerpo de Harry y le indicó a Hermione que recogiera sus cosas y las pusiera encima de el.  
  
-Hemos terminado.. Pueden ir a ducharse para su próxima clase..... (Cuando pasó cerca de Draco, le indicó disimuladamente que le siguiera, metros atrás de el)  
  
-Y Griffyndor tiene 100 puntos menos.  
  
(Slytherin Reía y se burlaba de todos)  
  
Ron estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes contra su profesor, pero entre Neville y Hermione lo detuvieron justo a tiempo.  
  
-¡Es un maldito sádico! ¡Iba a dejar morir a Harry! ¡No se lo voy a perdonar!  
  
-¡Calmate Ron! Así no se arreglan las cosas....  
  
-¡Iré a hablar con Dumbledore para que lo echen de Hogwarts! Le diré a mi padre.. Que hable con el consejo para que también lo echen a el (Albus) por aceptar que Snape diera clases de Defensa!  
  
-Ron, tranquilo (Dijo Neville) -Tenemos otras clases, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde. Después iremos a la enfermería, donde seguramente han llevado a Harry.  
  
-¡A la mierda las clases! Yo me voy de inmediato a verlo.  
  
-¡NO, RON! Y si te sigues portando así... Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.... (Dijo Hermione con varita en mano, El pelirrojo pareció reflexionar, su amiga parecía hablar ne serio) -A mi también me preocupa el estado de salud de Harry, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Además, no creo que nos permitiesen verle....  
  
-Esta bien.. Ya me calmo. Pero de cualquier manera, hablaré con Dumbledore... Esta si no se la paso....  
  
-Ron, te siento diferente.... Has cambiado mucho estos días.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que he cambiado. Todos lo hacemos ¿no?  
  
-Si pero.... Te siento extraño. Luego hablaré contigo.  
  
-Si es para sermonearme, perderás tu tiempo... ¿Qué no habías dicho que teníamos clases? Entonces camina Hermione y tu también Neville...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Efectivamente, Snape trasladó a Harry a la enfermería. Draco le había seguido disimuladamente los pasos, le hizo pasar a la estancia, observando el pasillo. No quería murmuraciones de parte de los alumnos. Draco observó a Harry en una de las camas. Camino hacia ella. La señorita Pomfrey lo había arropado muy bien para evitar la hipotermia. Dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-Se recuperará, no te preocupes, no tardará en levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado.... (Dijo Snape en voz baja y Draco lo miró sorprendido) -Albus me ha confiado su secreto. Descuida, de mi no saldrá una sola palabra. ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué? (Preguntó Draco enérgicamente)  
  
-Si te refieres al por qué no ayudé a Potter a salir, la respuesta es muy sencilla. No siempre vamos a estar para ayudarle. Necesita valerse por sí mismo. Según me dice Dumbledore. Potter ha estado mostrando un carácter bastante inseguro estos últimos días. Debe estar preparado por cualquier eventualidad, en esas circunstancias, es una presa fácil.  
  
-No creo que esta sea la manera de ayudarle profesor. Creo que se le pasó la mano ¬¬... (Draco seguía molesto)  
  
-Te comprendo perfectamente. De hecho ha sido idea de Albus... De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho está. Las clases serán igual o más de duras para el.  
  
-¿por qué? (Volvió a preguntar)  
  
-Draco... (Lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó hasta una pared apartada) -Tú sabes perfectamente que Albus me tiene como espía. El lord oscuro y los mortífagos han estado muy activos estos últimos meses. Ellos planean atacar el colegio ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?  
  
-¡EL COLEGIO1 ¿Pero cuándo, dónde?  
  
-Shhh, nadie lo sabe, solo el lord.... Por eso debemos estar preparados, sobre todo Potter, quien es su principal objetivo.. Tu también debes protegerte, pero de tu padre.. De Lucius Malfoy...  
  
-¡EL YA NO ES MI PADRE! _  
  
-Siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu madre, Lucius nos contó su hazaña, el muy cretino.... Era una buena persona. Es una pérdida muy lamentable. Pero ahora debemos dejar eso atrás por el momento Draco. Ahora debemos trabajar arduamente. Tú eres un chico muy preparado, de hecho demasiado... vigilarás a Potter muy de cerca, se te excusará de algunas clases por ese motivo, no te afectará; pero no debes levantar sospechas ¿entendiste? El no debe saber nada. Estoy seguro de que se lo diría a sus amiguitos buenos para nada y echarían todo a perder  
  
-¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?  
  
-Cuida que no se meta en problemas. En especial con los Slytherin, ya sabes que le buscarán problemas... Y vigila muy de cerca a esa chica Michel Spencer. No me da buena espina.  
  
-¿Usted cree, que quiera atentar contra Harry?  
  
-Tal ves si... O tal ves a no.... Aunque... Creo su principal objetivo, eres tú. Según Lucius, el la ha escogido a ella para ser tu prometida. Y eso le da derecho a "ciertas cosas".  
  
-Conmigo pierde su tiempo. Mi corazón y mi amor ya están dados.... Lo que haya dicho ese señor, me tiene sin cuidado.  
  
-No me refería a la palabra amor, específicamente Draco ¬¬...  
  
-Profesor, sin rodeos. Usted sabe muchas cosas y si tienen que ver con Harry y conmigo, le ruego que me las diga.... Por favor.  
  
-Está bien, estás en todo tu derecho... Seré breve, pero conciso. Lucius quiere que tú tengas relaciones sexuales con Michel Spencer, y que la dejes encinta. Necesita el cuerpo de un bebé, para que el lord oscuro tenga una apariencia más normal. Y pueda salir a su antojo, a los lugares que le plazca, sin ser reconocido.  
  
-¿Y por que tengo que ser precisamente yo, el que este en sus perversas ideas? ¿Por qué no se busca a alguien más?  
  
-Eso no puedo respondértelo. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que se...  
  
-No lo conseguirá. De mi cuenta corre que esa maldita víbora, vea frustrados sus planes.... No seré yo quien le ayude a resurgir del infierno. Y a todo esto ¿Qué ganaría Michel?  
  
-Dinero, mucho dinero... Y la posibilidad de decir que se ha acostado con Draco Malfoy, el soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico. Serías un trofeo más para su extensa colección.  
  
.Siempre el maldito dinero. ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que lo único que hace es perder a la gente?  
  
-Pero ahora viene la parte más complicada, mi querido Draco.... Lucius ya sabe, que Dominique Furnón, es en realidad, Harry Potter....  
  
(Un balde de agua fría sintió Draco en su espalda)  
  
-¡¿COMO LO SUPO?!  
  
-De una manera muy sencilla.... Con su varita... Ollivander. Y la poción que dejaste a medio terminar en tu habitación.... ¬¬  
  
-¿Entonces quiere decir que...? (Snape asintió)  
  
¡Fui un estúpido al pedirle a Harry semejante cosa! ¡Fui un idiota en no haberme deshecho de esa maldita poción! ¡MALDITO SEA YO! (Draco se paseaba preocupad por toda la enfermería)  
  
-Ambos fueron un par de chiquillos inmaduros. No pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos y Ahora están metidos en un grave problema. Aunque el que corre más peligro es Potter, desafortunadamente. Tu padre.. Quiero decir Lucius. ¡Esta furioso! Dijo que se vengaría. Lo creo muy capaz, se la clase de cosas que puede hacer cuando piensa en tomar revancha..  
  
-¡Si algo le pasara a Harry no me lo perdonaría nunca!.... Si mi padre le pone una mano encima ¡SOY CAPAZ DE MATARLO! (Snape tembló ante las palabras del muchacho)  
  
-Es por eso que debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos.... En cuanto a los demás alumnos, no sabrán nada acerca del ataque. Solo causaríamos pánico.... ¿Ahora comprendes el por que las clases serán muy duras? Deben estar bien preparados, física y mentalmente. Ustedes dos con mayor razón. En caso dado de que la guerra comenzara; serán de gran ayuda.  
  
-Profesor... ¿y que pasará por las noches? ¿Cuando cada quien regrese a su sala común? No podré vigilarlo, podría correr peligro. Y los inútiles que tiene como amigos, no serían capaces de enfrentar a un Mortífago. ¬¬  
  
-Para eso tiene la capa de Potter.... Utilícela adecuadamente. Que esta ocasión sirva para algo provechoso y no para hacer barbaridades, como están acostumbrados.  
  
-insinúa usted que me...  
  
-Te daré la contraseña de su sala común más tarde, lo demás dependerá de ti... Solo ten cuidado con.... Ya sabes a que me refiero, no hay que mezclar el amor y las pasiones, con las responsabilidades.  
  
(Harry comenzaba despertar lenta y gradualmente, la poción de sueño había durado muy poco)  
  
-Los dejaré solos un momento. Pero no tarde mucho. A La señorita Pomfrey no le gustan las visitas inesperadas. Aproveche que salió por algunos minutos. Después retírate a clases. Debes descuidarlas lo menos posible.  
  
Gracias por todo Profesor... (¿Por qué se mostrará tan comprensivo? *_*)  
  
*********  
  
Harry ya se había percatado de que estaba en la enfermería por segunda ocasión....  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-¡DRACO! ¿Qué pasó?........ ¿Qué haces aquí? si te ven conmigo, tendremos problemas. Sospecharían.  
  
-Descuida mi amor (n_n) no hay nadie aquí excepto tu y yo... Te pregunte si te encontrabas bien...  
  
-Creo que si... Solo un poco de frío.... No cabe duda de que Snape me odia... ¬¬  
  
(Draco se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos)  
  
-¡Por favor! Aquí no... (Harry trataba de soltarse)  
  
-Será inútil. No podrás escapar de mi abrazo... (Le dio un beso en el cuello)  
  
-¡DRACO, SUELTAME!  
  
-Está bien, como tú quieras.... ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Ahora sí me dirás?  
  
-Hedwig, creo que está enferma. Fue ayer por la noche, cuando llegamos. Creo que tendré que llevarla con Hagrid, seguro que el sabrá lo que tiene.  
  
-Ya entiendo... Por eso te estaban molestando mis queridísimos y leales "amigos"  
  
-Gracias por ayudarnos, esos cuatro estaba buscando pelea y de no haber sido por ti, lo hubieran conseguido.  
  
(Draco se paró de la cama de Harry)  
  
-Er...Harry, debemos hablar de algunas cosas importantes... De hecho muy, muy importantes.  
  
-Si, yo también quiero decirte algo, pero no aquí. No es el lugar adecuado.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos por la noche, en tu habitación? Tengo permiso... Jejeje  
  
-¿Hablas en serio? O_o  
  
-Muy en serio...  
  
-¡Pero como lo conseguiste! ¡Como!  
  
-Tengo mis influencias... Pero ya no me preguntes más. Nos veremos a las 11... Mantente al pendiente. Y trata de mandar a dormir rápidamente a esos amigotes tuyos.. Al pecoso y al gordito principalmente. Ahora debo regresar a clases, desafortunadamente... El deber me llama. (Sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada, se acercó y le robó un beso) -Hasta pronto..  
  
Harry iba a protestar, pero no pudo, ¿Cómo resistirse a Draco Malfoy? Cuando se vio solo, bajo de la cama, buscó su varita y la ropa. Se cambio lo más aprisa que pudo y salió sigilosamente de la enfermería, como un prófugo de la justicia.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE...  
  
-Hablaré con Snape, señorita Circe. Podrá volver a clases siempre y cuando se comporte usted también, no fue la manera correcta de dirigirse a su profesor. ¿Comprende?  
  
-Está bien.... Aunque el me provocó... No era trabajo mío, el enseñarle a Longbotton. Para eso se le paga un sueldo... Bien, también me trajo aquí otro asunto mucho más importante. Necesito que se me cambie de casa inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Para estar cerca de Draco Malfoy? (Circe se quedó de una sola pieza)  
  
-Se perfectamente cuales son sus intenciones... Para mi no hay nada oculto. Pude leerlo en su mente.  
  
-No sé de que me está hablando...  
  
-Si lo sabes, y me da mucha pena tu situación. Circe (Ahora le habló de tú) -Tu eres una persona con muchas cualidades, no debes dejar que tus padres te manipulen. Que no sea la avaricia de ellos, la que destruya tus sueños. Eres una persona leal, y valiente... Eso contesta, el por que el sombrero te puso en Griffyndor y no en Slytherin. El es muy sabio y sabe ver en el corazón de los chicos.  
  
(Circe se levantó de su asiento, tratando de salir de ahí)  
  
-Píensalo bien, si después quieres hablar sobre esto, ya sabes donde puedes localizarme... Con gusto te escucharé.  
  
-Con permiso....  
  
Circe corrió lo más aprisa que le dieron sus piernas. Estaba apunto de llorar, las palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore le habían calado muy hondo. Y tenía mucha razón, si había aceptado asistir al colegio fue por que sus padres le habían exigido conquistar a Draco y así evitar la bancarrota. Ella siempre les había hecho en caso a todo, anteponiendo sus intereses personales.... Pero lo hacía por agradarles, por escuchar aunque fuese por una sola ocasión, que estaban orgullosos de ella, que no la trataran como un objeto, sino como a una persona con sentimientos.  
  
-Tiene razón el profesor Dumbledore, pero necesito ayudar a mis padres...  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? (Harry la había encontrado llorando en uno de los pasillos, al dirigirse a la siguiente clase)  
  
-No te incumbe Potter.... Déjame sola...  
  
-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, yo...  
  
- ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! (De nueva cuenta le regresó su aire de grandeza y se retiró)  
  
-Si que es una chica extraña... A ver.... Creo que la segunda clase era...  
  
(Los alumnos salieron de sus aulas, para el cambio de materia)  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Ya estás bien? (Preguntó ansioso Ron)  
  
-Si, ya...  
  
-En estos momentos íbamos a ir a la enfermería... Pero me da gusto que estés afuera. Me quitas un gran peso de encima.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo la señorita Pomfrey Harry?  
  
-Nada Hermione, solo me dijo que tuviera mas cuidado es todo.... (No iba a decirle a la chica que se había escapado) -¿Qué materia toca ahora?  
  
-Ninguna, tenemos dos horas libres.. (Contestó Neville)  
  
-Perfecto.. Llevaré a Hedwig con Hagrid...  
  
-Yo voy contigo. (Ron)  
  
-¡Necesitas pasar los apuntes de transfiguración Harry!  
  
-¡lo haré en la ultima hora libre! (Contestó en plena carrera rumbo a su dormitorio)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry llevó a Hedwig con Hagrid. El semigigante le dio un abrazo que casi lo parte en dos, al igual que con Ron. Apreciaba mucho al par de adolescentes. Como de costumbre, les ofreció algo de comer, pero ya sabían que el arte culinario, no se le daba tan bien, y pretextaron estar llenos por el desayuno.  
  
-Vamos a ver.... Eso es.. con cuidado... No te voy a hacer nada Hedwig...  
  
-Cuidado Hagrid, puede lastimarte (Enseñó su mano vendada)  
  
-Mmm, no se le ve buen aspecto.. Tendrás que dejármela algunos días para que la observe. Las lechuzas son aves muy difíciles. Los síntomas de enfermedad son muy variados y pueden confundirse.  
  
-¿No será algo contagioso o si?  
  
-No lo se.. Tu también debes tener cuidado. En caso dado de que así sea... pues, tendrías que ponerte en cuarentena..Mucho me temo. La saliva de las lechuzas es muy poderosa, y si parte de ella entro a tu sangre.. puedes estar contagiado  
  
-Te envidio Harry, dejarías de asistir a clases...  
  
-¡Que cosas dices Ron! ¬¬ No es nada agradable saberlo, y menos con los partidos de Quidditch encima. Tengo que estar bien para esos días... Dime una cosa Hagrid, en caso dado de que estuviera enfermo.. ¿Sentiría los síntomas inmediatamente?  
  
-Quizás un día o dos... Si esto te paso apenas ayer por la noche, en caso que se presentaran "cosas extrañas" sería de hoy a mañana. Pero dudo mucho que te pase algo....  
  
-Bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos. Falte a clases y debo ponerme al corriente..  
  
-Te mantendré al tanto Harry...No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella.  
  
-Nos vemos Hagrid.... Vamos Ron.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
El resto del día pasó de una manera normal. Las clases de Adivinación e Historia de la magia, fueron de lo más aburrido. La cena sin mayores percances, salvo que Harry perdió el apetito de una manera fugaz, incluso decidió irse temprano a la cama, alegando que se sentía mareado y con muchas ganas de volver. Se enfundó en su pijama y se recostó.  
  
Minutos mas tarde, entró al cuarto Ron y Neville, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues no querían despertarle. Harry fingía dormir, plácidamente. No se olvidaba su cita a las once de la noche con Draco. Poco a poco se fueron apagando las antorchas de la habitación, hasta que todo quedó en completo silencio.  
  
El chico aguardaba expectante. Cinco para las once y todo sereno... El corazón latiendo a toda prisa... Hasta que sintió unas manos abrazándolo por detrás...  
  
-¡Te esperaba Draco! (Dijo en voz baja)  
  
-Aquí me tienes, tan puntual como siempre..  
  
(Harry cerró las cortinas de su cama y puso un hechizo insonoro)  
  
-¿Tuviste problemas para venir?  
  
-En lo absoluto, tengo la ventaja de compartir cuarto, únicamente con Zabini, y lo dejé dormido como un Lirón.  
  
-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, conmigo.  
  
Ahora fue Harry quien se acercó a el y le dio un beso profundo. Draco no lo rechazó, al contrario, lo atrajo hacia el y después lo fue recostando poco a poco en la cama. Los dos siguieron abrazándose y besándose, hasta que las manos del rubio comenzaron a cambiar de dirección....  
  
-¡Espera Draco! No.. no aún.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry! Ya han pasado varios días... Estoy loco por tenerte.... No soporto más.  
  
-Lo sé, a mi también me pasa la mismo... Solo que... Draco.. Ahora quiero ser yo quien tome la iniciativa. Quiero ser yo quien te posea.... (Dijo Harry con la respiración entrecortada) Ser yo quien goce contigo, acariciarte a placer.. Sin que tu muevas un solo dedo.  
  
-Harry, quiero que sepas, que nunca he estado con ningún chico, sabes a lo que me refiero... (Draco le acariciaba sus labios)  
  
-Eres.. entonces.... ¿Todavía eres virgen? Quiero decir... ¿Nunca has..estado con chicos?  
  
-Nunca... Ahora quiero que tú seas el primero.. Así como tu me ofreciste tu virginidad siendo mujer, ahora es mi turno de cedértela.. Dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que tu quieras, no te detendré, y si es un gusto para ti que yo no participe, adelante...  
  
-¡DRACO! ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Completamente.... (Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama de Harry y se fue desabotonando su camisa)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
ajajayyyyyyyyyyy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡Hasta calor medio! Jajajaja Muajajajaja soy muuuuy mala, los dejé en lo mejor. Juar juar.  
  
Pues aquí me tienen con otro capitulo más.. Las cosas ya se están aclarando, por lo que todo parece indicar, que a este fic no le queda mucho tiempo de vida SNIF¡¡¡¡¡ No me gustan las despedidas... Pero mientras esto pasa jejeje ¡CONTINUEN DISFRUTANDO!  
  
Ando muy de prisa, casi corriendo, gracias a todos de nueva cuenta, por sus amables comentarios. LOS HE TOMADO MUY ENCUENTA.  
  
Como ya han de saber, se ha formado la Orden_Draco_Dormiens (En mi perfil esta la dire) las personas que gusten anotarse serán Bienvenidas. El tema es para personitas mayores n_n oki doki??????  
  
NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Atte  
  
YO....  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Y fundadora de la Orden DRACO DORMIENS. (Hay que hacer propaganda jeje) 


	16. ¡Malestares causados por!

************  
  
CAPITULO 16  
  
MALESTARES OCASIONADOS POR...  
  
************  
  
-¡DRACO! ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Completamente.... (Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama de Harry y se fue desabotonando su camisa)  
  
-Espera, déjame hacerlo... Yo te desnudare...  
  
Harry acerco sus manos temblorosas hasta la delicada y fina camisa de Draco, El rubio solo cerró los ojos, dejaría hacer a Harry lo que quisiese. Cuando termino de desabotonarle, le saco por completo la prenda. Su primer deseo, fue tocarle sus pezones. Draco solo dejo salir un leve quejido de placer.. Harry tenia unas manos suaves, y ese nerviosismo que dejaba sentir, le producía mas placer. El segundo paso, posar su boca para succionarle. Harry parecía un chico amamantándose por la vehemencia con que se aferraba a esa zona en particular. Draco hizo varias veces muecas de dolor, pero no dijo no una sola palabra reprobatoria, al contrario pese al sufrimiento, lo estaba disfrutando. Harry lo tomo por la cintura, y comenzó a pasar la lengua por todas partes. Le dio pequeños mordiscos, que pasaron de sumisos a descarados. También succiono aquellas partes que considero placenteras, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas, que tardarían varios días en desaparecer.  
  
Después, el cuello se convirtió en el siguiente objetivo del chico de ojos verdes. (EL NERVIO QUEDABA ATRÁS) Esa era la zona más sensible de Draco. El rubio comenzó a dar quejiditos, y se mordía constantemente los labios. Por un impulso normal, trato de abrazarle, pero Harry aparto sus manos, recalcándole que no debía tocarlo. Potter parecía vampiro, también ahí lo mordió y dejo las mismas marcas rojas.  
  
Luego.. La boca. Harry la cubrió toda con la suya, introdujo su lengua. El beso era súper apasionado y profundo. Harry tomo los cabellos de Draco y los jalo hacia atrás...  
  
-Vas a ser completamente mío Draco Malfoy... Pero quiero que me lo pidas..., Dime que me deseas. ¡DIMELO! (A estas Alturas El ojiverde estaba ya muy excitado)  
  
-¡Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas Harry Potter! (Voz jadeante del rubio y Mordidas en el lóbulo de ambas orejas, de parte de Harry)  
  
-Ahora dime que me quieres a dentro de ti... ¡Que quieres sentirme hasta el fondo! (Otro jalón de cabellos mas fuerte)  
  
-¡Ahhhh! (Grito Draco por el dolor)  
  
-No te escucho Draco Malfoy..  
  
-Yo.. Yo quiero sentirte....  
  
Pero Harry ya no le dejo terminar la frase, lo tumbo en la cama y de un jalón, le bajo los pantalones, dejando al descubierto unos bóxers cortos. Sin darle oportunidad para hacerse a la idea. Se los bajo. El pene de Draco estaba firme. Como un desesperado, lo agarro con ambas manos y comenzó a masajearlo. Draco cerró los ojos y se aferro a las sabanas de la cama. Harry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo a juzgar por las reacciones del chico. Al chico que vivió, le agradaba ver de reojo la cara de sufrimiento y placer que su "novio" estaba experimentando y eso hacia que sus caricias fueran más agresivas. Rápidamente introdujo su boca, El rubio grito.... La lengua de Harry era muy juguetona. Bajaba y subía con gran rapidez....  
  
-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! (Exclamaba Draco) -Mmm, ¡Que divinidad! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! quien bien lo haces...  
  
-¿Así que te gusta eh? (Succión) -¿Quieres que lo haga mas rápido? ¡CONTESTA!  
  
-S- si, si... Ahhhh.  
  
No se lo dijo dos veces. Como si en ello le fuera la vida. Harry lo hizo. El pene de Draco comenzó a llenarse de venas gruesas. Indicando que estaba apunto de terminar. Pero Harry no lo iba a permitir. Así que dejo de lamerlo. El chico de ojos grises se desconcertó, y abrió los ojos como preguntando ¿Por qué paraste?  
  
-No quiero que la diversión termine tan rápido.... Todavía falta mucho, querido Draco Malfoy...  
  
El semen que se estaba acumulando en los testículos de Draco, le estaba produciendo dolor, pero seguía sin decir nada. Harry volvió a tomar las riendas. Lo volteo boca a bajo. En verdad que Draco tenia unas nalgas perfectas. Harry se hundió en ellas y las mordió fuertemente. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo levanto, dejándolo en cuatro. Con sus manos separo los glúteos de Draco, dejando al descubierto aquella zona virgen. Introdujo la punta de un dedo. Draco se quejo.. Dos dedos.... Mas quejidos..  
  
-Estas apunto de dejar de ser virgen Malfoy... (¿Por qué Harry le hablaba de esa manera? pensó Draco entre el placer y el dolor) -¿Y sabes que significa esto? ¡¿LO SABES?!  
  
-N-no, no lo se...  
  
-Que solo serás mío y de nadie mas.... Propiedad de Harry Potter... (Le dijo muy cerca del oído, y volvió a tirarle de los cabellos)  
  
-Harry.. Me... estas lastimando....  
  
El ojiverde no hizo caso, volvió a la zona virgen del rubio y paseo su lengua a diestra y siniestra. Alternándose, lengua y dedo, lengua y dos dedos... Enseguida la espalda..... Pellizcos, mordidas, succiones. Draco estaba aturdido, las caricias del chico lo lastimaban seriamente, pero era indescriptible la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo...  
  
-¿Ya estas listo, Petit? (¿Petit? Draco Había escuchado esa palabra antes) -¿¡ESTAS LISTO!? (Silencio) ¡Te pregunte algo!  
  
-Harry... (Hablo Draco titubeante) -¿Sucede algo?  
  
-No sucede nada.. (Si Draco no hubiese estado de espaldas, hubiera visto a un Harry muy distinto, en sus ojos había ira)  
  
Draco intento darse vuelta, al escuchar la voz de Harry, pero el chico no lo dejo.... De inmediato se apodero del miembro del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano..... Con la otra agarro el suyo, comenzando a buscar el orificio del rubio. Este ya no sabia si seguir a ponerle un alto a Harry, algo no estaba bien... Pero fue demasiado tarde. Harry se hundió en el...  
  
-Ahhhh (Aulló Draco de dolor)  
  
Harry fue despacio.... Pero después, el vaivén fue muy rápido. Harry seguía dándole la ración al pene de Draco. Sus testículos ya chocaban con los glúteos de su compañero. El ojiverde cerró los ojos, y por unos instantes, llegaron a su mente aquellos tormentosos recuerdos con Lucius Malfoy.... No dejaban de taladrarle el seso.... Mientras mas recordaba, el embate era más fuerte para Draco. Este ya no podía soportar más... Gritaba a Harry que parara, por que lo estaba lastimando, Pero Potter parecía no hacerle caso.... Draco se vino en la mano de Harry, pero no supo si fue por placer o por desesperación.  
  
Harry se llevo la mano a su boca y comenzó a lamérsela sin soltar a Draco. La ultima ración en su mano, fue para el mismo Draco; Hasta que la dejo limpia. El ya tenía unas lágrimas corriéndole por sus mejillas por el dolor....  
  
-¡¡PARA HARRY!! ¡PARA! ¡Por favor!  
  
Harry parecía ido... Se aferro más a la cintura del chico y entraba y salía sin darse cuenta de que su miembro ya estaba ensangrentado. Hasta que ya no pudo más y descargo su semen dentro de Draco, Este solo pudo sentir como sus intestinos se llenaban de un líquido caliente. Fue entonces que Harry se separo y se dejo caer a un lado exhausto....  
  
Draco no podía moverse por el dolor... Se quejaba amargamente. Todas las sabanas de Harry, estaban cubiertas de semen y sangre. El ojiverde pareció regresar en si....  
  
-¿DRACO? ¡DRACO! ¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho! ¡Mi amor! Yo.. yo no supe....  
  
(Draco no contesto)  
  
-¡Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería!  
  
-N- no.... ¡No quiero.... ir a ese.... Apestoso lugar! (Hizo el intento de pararse pero no pudo)  
  
-¡Perdóname Draco! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡YO TE AMO! No se por que... Yo......  
  
-Olvídalo Harry.... Necesito ir...a mi cuarto.... ¡Ayúdame! ¿Quieres?  
  
-¡Dios que hice! (Ahora Harry lloraba como un bebe, y abrazo a Draco) -Te suplico que me perdones...  
  
-H-hablaremos... Más tarde... Por el momento, tengo..... que regresar a mi cama... Pueden, darse.. cuenta de... que he salido....  
  
-Er.. Si, si, enseguida.  
  
Harry se vistió velozmente. Después ayudo a Draco a ponerse sus prendas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la cantidad de marcas que le había hecho en el cuerpo. Coloco en ambos la capa de invisibilidad, deshizo el hechizo insonoro, y abrió las cortinas. Todo parecía estar normal. Paso el brazo de Draco por su espalda y lo ayudo a caminar. El rubio daba pasos torpemente. Le dolía mucho.... Afortunadamente, los pasillos rumbo a la casa Slytherin estaban desiertos, Filch no rondaba por ahí y mucho menos la señora Norris. Llegaron hasta la puerta de piedra que daba paso a la sala común de Draco...  
  
-¡Serpensortia! (Dijo Draco) La pared se abrió...-Déjame aquí Harry....  
  
-P-Pero.... No, te llevare hasta tu cama....  
  
-Puede haber.... alguien en la sala común. Y si te ven, tendremos problemas.... aunque traigas la capa de invisibilidad....  
  
-No me importa.... Quiero...  
  
-¡VETE HARRY! (Grito Draco) -Me las arreglare.... (Draco estaba a punto de desfallecer)  
  
-¿Nos veremos mañana? ¿Draco? (Dijo en forma de suplica)  
  
-Si, nos... veremos mañana... Ahora vete....  
  
-Hasta mañana entonces... (Le dio un beso en la mejilla. El ojiverde se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche)  
  
Apoyándose contra la pared, Draco fue dando paso a paso. No había nadie en la sala común. Encontró las escaleras y las subió con mucho trabajo. Zabini seguía dormido para su fortuna. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Así que opto por dejarse caer sobre su cama.  
  
Comprendió también, que debía tomar un baño urgentemente. Pararse por segunda ocasión de la cama, fue todo un logro. Y bajar las escaleras, más aun. Parecía un viejo reumático. Las regaderas de Slytherin, no quedaban muy lejos, pero a Draco se le hizo una eternidad. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Coloco sus pertenencias en un perchero. Abrió la llave del agua caliente. Fue muy vigorizante el roce del agua con su dolorido cuerpo. El vapor fluyo, inundando todo el recinto...  
  
-¿Por que Harry? ¡¿Por que.... Me lastimaste de... esa manera?! (Draco dejo caer lágrimas de dolor y tristeza) -No se que sucedió contigo... Te portaste como un... ¿Por qué? (Se daba pequeños topes en la frente, con la pared mojada)  
  
-¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! (La voz de un hombre)  
  
Si Filch lo encontraba ahí, y a esas horas, lo pasaría muy mal. Pero no tendría la suficiente rapidez como para abandonar las regaderas sin ser visto. Se pego contra la pared. El agua aun caía sobre si. A pesar del ruido del agua al caer, pudo percibir que unos pasos de acercaban lentamente... Cuatro metros.. tres metros... Dos metros...  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? (Se trataba de Severus Snape, Respiro aliviado)  
  
-Es usted profesor.... Pensé que era el conserje....  
  
-Pregunte ¿Qué es lo que haces tomando un baño a media noche?  
  
-Tenía... Tenía calor...  
  
(Severus, percibió, las marcas en Draco)  
  
-Creí haber sido muy claro, cuando te dije que dejaras las pasiones para otra ocasión.. . ¡Cambiate inmediatamente!  
  
-Lo haría pero... Creo que no puedo hacerlo solo.... (Severus arqueo una ceja)  
  
-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿No puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso?  
  
(Draco estaba entre la espada y la pared. De cualquier manera su Padrino se daría cuenta de todo al verle "caminar". Tendría que decirle....)  
  
-Profesor.... Harry y yo... Tuvimos un encuentro y.... (Fue todo lo que necesito para que Snape se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido)  
  
-¡POTTER!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Harry llego como un bólido hasta su dormitorio. Al ver las sabanas sucias, ahí, en su cama, quiso morirse. Las quito, las hizo bolas y las arrojo a un oscuro rincón. Pero.. ¿Si los elfos se daban cuanta? (Ellos les lavaban la ropa, la recogían todas las noches mientras dormían) Debía deshacerse de ellas. O en su defecto lavarlas. Si utilizaba la magia en su dormitorio, para asearlas, sus compañeros se despertarían... ¡EL BAÑO DE MYRTLE! Nadie iba ahí, incluso Filch. Desde que todo el mundo supo de la existencia de la cámara de los secretos, todos preferían dirigirse hacia otra dirección.  
  
Tomo el envoltorio, y corrió... En un dos por tres llego. Los lavamanos no eran muy grandes. Tuvo que extender la sabana en el piso. Apareció una escoba, una cubeta y varios detergentes. Los utensilios comenzaron a mezclarse, con un conjuro salido de la varita de Harry. El chico veía con agrado el trabajo. Tía petunia hubiera muerto de envidia ahí mismo.... Pero a ella no le gustaba la magia.... ¡De lo que se estaba perdiendo!  
  
-Harry...  
  
(Harry se quedo de una sola pieza, pero tuvo que girar sobre sus propios talones)  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?  
  
-Te seguí..  
  
-Eso es más que obvio... ¬_¬ (Le dio la espalda)  
  
-¿Lavando tus sabanas?  
  
-Ron... Si no te importa, Quiero estar a solas.  
  
-Pensé que algo te pasaba... Desperté y vi...  
  
-¡OLVIDA LO QUE VISTE!  
  
-No, no lo olvido, vi sangre y pensé que algo malo te había pasado... Como te has sentido indispuesto últimamente, supuse que...  
  
-Ya has visto que estoy en perfectas condiciones, ahora vete a dormir....  
  
-¿Por qué me tratas así Harry? ¿Qué de malo hago en preocuparte por mí?  
  
(Y ahí estaba el reproche de su amigo, y no tenia paciencia para eso, en esos momentos en que solo pensaba en lo mal que había dejado a Draco)  
  
-¡Ron! (Harry le dio la cara) -No siempre tienes que estar vigilando cada paso que doy.... ¡ME ASFIXIAS! Hay momentos en que quiero estar solo ¿No puedes comprenderlo? Necesito privacidad... ¿No te pasa lo mismo algunas veces? No siempre puedes estar acompañado.  
  
-Privacidad... Pides privacidad. ¿Acaso te importo hacer el amor en una habitación repleta de gente?........ No me mires así... Se que estuviste con alguien.... Lo se por eso (La sabana) Olorosa a sexo y a... Semen... (Ron estaba muy molesto y celoso, y fue más de lo que Harry podía soportar)  
  
-Pues si.... ¡ESTUVE CON ALGUIEN! ¡ME ACOSTE CON ALGUIEN! ¿Satisfecho? (Harry casi se lo grito en la cara) -Yo puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera....  
  
-Seguramente fue con esa... Cho... ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Y si así fuera que? ¿Eso en que te afecta a ti? (Al menos no se había dado cuenta de todo)  
  
(Ron apretaba los puños por la rabia)  
  
-Me .....afecta..por que.....  
  
-No, no debe afectarte en lo más mínimo.... Aunque si.. creo que tienes razón...Soy un chico... con ciertas necesidades. Esta noche busque satisfacerlas. Si te molesto que haya utilizado el dormitorio. Buscare otro lugar.... Para que tengas dulces sueños Ron Weasley.  
  
-Harry... me afecta por que.... Por que... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!  
  
(Ya estaba, lo había dicho, Harry, aunque ya lo sospechaba no supo que decirle al momento)  
  
-Me da coraje pensar que... Que otra persona ocupe tu corazón....Harry. Se que al decirte esto, voy a perder todo... Inclusive tu amistad, pero ya no podía aguantar mas... Te amo Harry, y creo que desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
-Ron, yo... Si fue por aquel beso que nos dimos; yo era una chica y tú.... Debes estar confundido.  
  
-Así lo creí al principio, y estaba reacio a creerlo, pero al pasar los días, y no saber nada de ti. Mi angustia fue en aumento, al igual que mi interés. Platique bastante con Bill, y me hizo ver ciertas cosas con mas claridad. Descubrí que.. Bueno creo que desde que te vi por primera vez en el Andén, me gustaste, luego, vino la amistad, la convivencia, y el resultado de todo esto... El amor.  
  
(Harry escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que Ron decía)  
  
-Esto que te estoy confesando, no es fácil para mí. No se que estará pasando por tu mente en estos momentos, tal ves pienses que estoy loco de remate o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?  
  
-Te equivocas, no estoy pensando eso. Creo que las razones que me has dado son muy validas. Ron yo también te quiero..  
  
-En- ¿Enserio?  
  
Si, pero no de la manera que esperas. A lo que me estoy refiriendo es que..Hemos sido amigos por bastantes años. Compartido alegrías, tristezas, aventuras.... Un sin fin de acontecimientos que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Te considero mi hermano Ron... Mi cariño hacia ti, es fraterno, de familia...  
  
-Entonces.... Esto quiere decir que... ¿No hay ninguna esperanza para mí? ¿Harry? (El pecoso se estaba derrumbando)  
  
-Por el momento no Ron. Mi corazón ya lo tengo dado.... Y me siento muy feliz con mi pareja..  
  
-Oh... (Fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelirrojo)  
  
-Ron, no quiero que esto enturbie nuestra amistad ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes? (Harry le ofreció su mano, pero su amigo no le correspondió)  
  
-¿Puedo saber al menos de quien se trata?  
  
-No puedo decírtelo. Prometí no hacerlo todavía, no es conveniente.  
  
-¿Cómo esperas que sigamos siendo amigos, como antes? Nunca habíamos tenido secretos Harry, en eso se basaba "nuestra amistad" bueno o malo lo compartíamos.... Ahora, ya todo es diferente, tienes secretos para mi...  
  
-Ron, aunque te lo dijera, no lo entenderías... Te conozco muy bien. Armarías toda una revolución.... Y no quiero que salgas lastimado.  
  
-Ya lo estoy Harry... Ya lo estoy.... (Dio media vuelta y abandono el baño, Harry no hizo nada por detenerlo)  
  
-Siento mucho haberte lastimado (Pensó Harry) -Pero si te hubiese dicho que se trataba de Draco.... Draco.... ¡Me porte como un animal contigo! ¡Rayos! Ojala comprendas que no lo hice con el afán de herirte a propósito.. Tampoco pudimos hablar ¿Qué cosa me habrás querido decir?  
  
Se agacho para recoger las sabanas, que ya estaban limpias, pero al hacerlo, se le vino un fuerte mareo, seguido de unas terribles nauseas. Pudo apenas alcanzar un retrete, el vomito fue incontrolable... Adiós a la cena, y tal ves a la comida y al desayuno.  
  
-Ojala Hagrid sepa lo que tiene Hedwig.... Creo que me ha contagiado.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Snape ayudo a Draco. Lo llevo hasta su dormitorio particular, y lo recostó sobre su blanca y sedosa cama matrimonial. Después abrió su amplio closet (Donde guardaba sus frascos y raices) y comenzó a trabajar en una poción para aliviarle los dolores a su ahijado.  
  
-¡Potter es un salvaje! No creí que fuera capaz de hacerte algo como esto... Y mucho menos que tu se lo permitieras Draco.  
  
-Va a pensar que soy un Tonto, pero ¡Disfrute de algunas cosas!  
  
-Ahora resulta que eres un Masoquista... Te estas comportando de una manera muy contraria a lo que siempre se te enseño.  
  
-Profesor.... Cuando estoy con Harry me olvido de todo, veo mi mundo color de rosa.... Algo así como un León que se convierte en un cachorro cuando esta a su lado, no puedo negarle nada.... ¡Ouch!  
  
-Pero tu no eres un León.. ¡ERES UN SLYTHERIN! Al menos en la casta y el orgullo. Que eso te levante y que no te haga olvidar, que no puedes perder la cabeza por la pasión y el amor. O de lo contrario, en lugar de que Potter sea la presa fácil para el Lord oscuro.. Lo serás tú.  
  
-Le entiendo.. Pero el amor te hace hacer cosas que nunca pensaste.... Profesor ¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez? (Snape se quedo petrificado, nadie nunca le había preguntado tal cosa y con tal naturalidad)  
  
-Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia (Le acerco un frasco para que lo bebiera) -Con esto bastara para que al menos puedas caminar bien.... No desaparecerán las marcas que llevas en el cuerpo. Tal ves así recuerdes lo que paso esta noche y pienses dos veces mas, el ir a acostarte con Potter.  
  
-Al menos puedo acariciarlo...  
  
-¡DRACO MALFOY!  
  
-Era una broma profesor..  
  
-No estoy para bromas de mal gusto.. Puedes quedarte aquí algunas horas. En cuanto te sientas mejor puedes retirarte. Cambiando de tema... Pasado Mañana tendremos otra sesión de Defensa y te necesito reestablecido. ¡Ah! Y el domingo tendrás que reunir a tu equipo de Quidditch. Habrá algunos cambios.  
  
-¿Cambios?  
  
-Si.. Es necesario que se elija a los nuevos integrantes, Recuerda que es tu último año y necesitas entrenar a los nuevos participantes. Y... sacar a algunos elementos del equipo actual, que no están trabajando de manera adecuada. ¡QUIERO GARNAR ESA COPA A COMO DE LUGAR! Quiero verte coronado... Ver el nombre de Slytherin por todo lo alto. Y regocijarme ante la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Haré todo lo posible por ganar...  
  
-Griffyndor es nuestro mayor rival... Espero que dejes de lado tu relación con Potter y te comportes de una manera profesional. En el campo de juego no hay romances, solo rivales.  
  
-Esta bien, tratare de atrapar la Snitch antes que Harry... Pero, con una Nimbus no le podré dar alcance fácilmente, en eso me lleva ventaja.  
  
-Despreocupate, tendrás tu Saeta de fuego plus, antes que otra cosa... De eso me encargo yo.  
  
-¿SAETA DE FUEGO PLUS?  
  
-La ultima del mercado. Será mi regalo adelantado de Navidad. Ya no tienes pretextos. Yo pongo la materia prima, y tu la agilidad mental y la acrobacia. No puede fallar esta vez. El buscador de Griffyndor, debe ser reducido a cero...  
  
-¡Vaya!¡Tendré una nueva escoba! Entrenare arduamente, se lo prometo. La verdad yo también quiero sacarme la espina. ¡Ouch! Quiero derrotar a Harry aunque sea una vez en la vida.  
  
-Así me gusta, quiero ver siempre esta actitud positiva..... Ahora Descansa. Que mañana será un largo día.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
El desayuno del día siguiente fue singular. Ron no le dirigió la palabra a Harry, incluso se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Muy cerca de Circe y Lavander, quien le sonreía coqueta. Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los dos. Quiso preguntar, pero ya sabía que los pleitos de sus amigos no duraban más de media hora. Además, Harry estaba mas pálido de lo normal y seguramente no le diría el motivo de la riña en esas condiciones.  
  
-¿No vas a desayunar Harry? Todo esta exquisito (Ella comía un poco de cereal con granola y frutas)  
  
-No tengo apetito.. Además no soporto el olor de la comida... Si me quedo mas tiempo aquí, seguramente volveré otra ves el estomago. No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, me levante varias veces al baño; ya me duele el abdomen de tanto esfuerzo.  
  
-¿Po que no vas a la enfermería?  
  
-¿Otra ves? No gracias... No quiero darle el gusto a Zabini.  
  
-Pero puedes tener una enfermedad contagiosa Harry. Creo que lo más conveniente es que te vayas a revisar. Si te da pena ir solo, puedo acompañarte antes de que comiencen las clases.  
  
-No es por pena... Mira, mejor me voy a ver a Hagrid. Espero que ya sepa lo que tiene Hedwig... Nos vemos en le salón.  
  
Antes de salir del gran comedor, echo un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco no se había aparecido aun por ahí. Eso le preocupo todavía más ¿y si estaba muy delicado? Si no le veía el rastro en la clase de pociones (A primera hora) iría a buscarlo hasta su mismísima sala común.  
  
Solo las miradas furtivas de Michel, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Blaise, lo acompañaron hasta la salida; Donde se topo con la persona que menos hubiera querido encontrarse.... Severus Snape..  
  
-¿No paso una buena noche... Potter? (El profesor lo circo con cierto recelo)  
  
-B- Buenos días profesor..  
  
-Mañana volveremos a tener 3 horas de clase de Defensa. Espero Que esta vez no me haga perder el tiempo.. Y le haga perder otros 100 puntos más a Griffyndor.... Aunque tratándose de su carácter rebelde, dudo mucho que se vaya limpio.... (Harry no contesto nada, y Snape dio algunos pasos rumbo a la mesa de profesores, pero volteo en seguida para darle el ultimo aguijonazo a Harry)  
  
-¿De casualidad ha visto al señor Malfoy?  
  
(¿Por que le preguntaba "eso" precisamente a el?)  
  
-N- no...  
  
-Esperemos que no falte a clases, debido a su condición... Con su permiso (Risa de triunfo en el rostro de Severus)  
  
Dado la actitud de Snape, Harry comprendió que este, sabía "algo de lo sucedido anoche" ¿Habría descubierto la ausencia de Draco? ¿Lo Habría visto lastimado? Harry sintió mucho escalofrió recorrer toda su piel. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no la pasaría muy bien... Draco era su ahijado, y al igual que el con Sirius, trataría de protegerlo.... Pero había seguido firme con su decisión de esperar hasta la primera hora, en caso de no verle por ahí, lo buscaría inmediatamente.  
  
Sus pasos lentos y desgarbados lo llevaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, de la cual salía humo. Tal ves estaría haciendo unos de sus múltiples guisos aberrantes. Toco la puerta y la voz potente y gruesa de Hagrid, lo invito a pasar.  
  
-Buenos días Hagrid....  
  
-Hola Harry, me da gusto verte... ¿Cómo va esa mano?  
  
-Mejorando, aunque todavía me duele mucho....  
  
-Creo que ya somos dos (El semigigante le enseño una mano vendada)  
  
-¿¡Fue Hedwig!?  
  
-No, no ella se ha portado muy bien, esto fue por.... (Acerco a Harry a su regazo y le susurro en secreto) -Me ha llegado un hipogrifo bebe... ¡Es una lindura! Ya le he puesto nombre se llama...  
  
-¿Lo tienes de manera ilegal? (Interrumpió Harry)  
  
-Ejem... Algo así.... Pero no se lo digas a nadie, es para impresionar a los de primer ingreso, quiero que su primera clase sea espectacular (Harry los compadeció ¬¬) -¿Gustas un poco de atole? Lo acabo de hacer...  
  
-No, ya he desayunado. Vine a visitarte y a preguntar acerca de Hedwig ¿ya sabes lo que tiene?  
  
-Todavía no.. De hecho no le he podido agarrar entre mis manos... Mira ahí esta.... (Señalando hasta la parte mas alta de la cabaña) -No ha querido bajar, puedo utilizar la magia, pero implicaría riesgos. Puedo alterar sus síntomas...  
  
-Yo he tenido algunos....  
  
-¿Qué clase se síntomas? (Pregunto muy interesado)  
  
-Nauseas, vomito, mareos, fatiga, mucho sueño...  
  
-Mmm, muy interesante.... Hedwig tiene algo de eso.... Duerme todo el día, lo poco que ha comido, cuando sale a casar, lo ha devuelto..  
  
-¿¡Eso quiere decir que ella y yo tenemos los mismo!?  
  
-Es lo más factible... Hagamos algo. Ya que tu ave esta reacia a bajar de ahí, creo que con un poco de tu sangre bastara para saber que es lo que pasa.... ¿Te parece la idea?  
  
-Si no hay otra alternativa, lo haré. No me gusta sentirme enfermo y menos cuando las clases son tan pesadas. El profesor Snape nos ha dicho que.... Más bien me ha dicho, que este ultimo año será diferente.. .Y vaya que si.  
  
-Me lo imagino... ¿Y Ron? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?  
  
-El.... No se pierde la comida por nada del mundo... Er, bueno...la hora del desayuno esta por finalizar, debo darme prisa.  
  
-Te veo mas tarde, sin falta.... A la hora de la comida.  
  
-De acuerdo, no faltare...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Harry fue el ultimo en llegar a la clase de Pociones, todo el alumnado estaba ya dentro. Toco tímidamente...  
  
-¡Adelante! (La dulce voz de Esmeralda lo recibió)  
  
-Disculpe profesora, por llegar tarde....  
  
-No se preocupe. Tome asiento.. ¿Sr.?  
  
-Potter, Harry Potter....  
  
Esmeralda ato cabos.... Ese era el Harry del cual hablaba Draco en aquella borrachera, y le dirigió una leve sonrisa al rubio, que se encontraba sentado hasta el frente y fue correspondida. Harry busco lugar con Hermione, Ron se había sentado en el otro extremo junto con Neville.  
  
-Pensé que no llegabas (Dijo Hermione en voz baja) -No debes llegar tarde a ninguna clase y menos con profesora nueva, puedes crearte mala fama....  
  
(Harry no le escucho, el solo tenia ojos para Draco, solo lo pudo ver de espaldas, pero le tranquilizo saber que no estaba tan mal después de todo, aunque pudo apreciar que llevaba una camisa de cuello alto, ¿seria para encubrir las marcas?)  
  
-Como les iba diciendo.... (Prosiguió Esmeralda) -Es su ultimo año, y por lo tanto el mas difícil. Pero no por eso el más divertido. Vamos a trabajar de una manera tranquila, sin prisas. Ustedes van a marcar el ritmo, yo solamente los auxiliare.... Su antiguo profesor, Severus Snape, me puso al tanto de todo lo que han visto durante estos 6 años. Han visto gran cantidad de pociones y todas ellas muy útiles... Habrá que repasar aquellas que cuesten mas trabajo, y pondré más atención, a todos aquellos a los cuales les resulte particularmente difícil esta materia. (Neville trato de esconderse debajo del pupitre, Ron parecía embelesado con la manera de hablar de Esmeralda)  
  
-Cabe señalar, que trabajaran de manera individual. No habrá equipos esta ves... ¿Alguna duda?  
  
(Michel levanto la mano)  
  
-¿Nombre?  
  
-Michel Spencer...  
  
-¿Cuál es su pregunta?  
  
-Necesito cambiarme de pupitre, estoy lejos de su escritorio y me cuesta trabajo enfocarla. ¿Puedo sentarme frente a usted?  
  
-Adelante, puede sentarse junto al joven Malfoy....  
  
Draco quiso gritar que no, ¿pero como explicaba delante de toda la clase? El plan de Michel, aunque sencillo había dado resultado. Harry no pudo dejar de sentir celos.... Esa chica lo exaltaba. Cuando llego al lado del rubio, le sonrió de una manera triunfal. Draco se separo un poco mas de ella.  
  
-Abran su libro pociones. Haremos un repaso general.... Primer capitulo.. La poción reveladora. ¿Alguien sabe para que se utiliza?  
  
(Hermione para no perder la costumbre, alzo la mano, al igual que Circe)  
  
-¿Srita. Kalogeropoulos?  
  
-Sirve para descubrir algún tipo de mensaje, en un pergamino, aunque este parezca estar limpio de escritura.  
  
-5 puntos para Griffyndor... (Hermione se sintió humillada, particularmente era ella quien se llevaba los puntos)  
  
-Se cree muy lista (Dijo entre dientes)  
  
-A mi me parece simpática (Contesto Harry para asombro de la castaña) -Tal ves este año tengas competencia Hermione..  
  
-Eso lo veremos..  
  
-Tomen su caldero y sigan los pasos que dicen en el libro. El que tenga duda que levante la mano y enseguida iré hasta su lugar....  
  
Draco, muy tranquilamente, acomodo todos sus aditamentos en su lugar. Michel hizo lo mismo, pero disimuladamente dejo caer algunas cosas al piso. Se puso a gatas para recogerlas. Pero ese solo fue un pretexto, lo que en realidad quería era tener las piernas del rubio a la vista y lejos de los curiosos. Se acerco lentamente y paso una mano por debajo de la túnica del chico, hasta llegar a la zona de los genitales. Y le dio un pellizco, que hizo gritar a Draco.. Todos voltearon a verle, incluso Harry.  
  
-¿Sucede algo señor Malfoy?  
  
-N- no, nada profesora... (Después Michel se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado)  
  
Cuando todos, volvieron a sus labores, Draco le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Michel...  
  
-Me las vas a pagar...  
  
-Con gusto.... (Más risitas cínicas)  
  
Harry no dejaba de ver a la parejita. De hecho estaba haciendo todo mal, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a las indicaciones.... ¡Draco no le había dirigido una sola mirada! Como si no existiera.. Un humo color verde comenzó a salir del caldero de Neville. Ron trato de auxiliarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Toda la mezcla salio disparada, para incrustarse en el techo como una masa gelatinosa. Después, se desprendió y fue a caerle directamente a Circe. Toda ella quedo manchada de verde de pies a cabeza. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.... Circe estaba furiosa con Neville, que no sabia lo que había sucedido. Esta vez había hecho todo al pie de la letra ¿Qué habría salido mal? Michel era la que mas alegre estaba ¿Por qué seria? ...  
  
-Profesora, creo que la señorita, que tengo a mi lado, fue la causante de todo.... (Draco había puesto en evidencia a Michel, ella lo vio con ojos de rencor)  
  
-50 puntos menos para Slytherin. Cuando finalice la clase se quedara a limpiar todo el desorden.... A mano, incluyendo el uniforme de su compañera... Los demás sigan trabajando. Señorita Circe, vaya a cambiarse, y regrese en cuanto le sea posible.  
  
(Ahora fue el turno de Circe de burlarse)  
  
-¡Eres un chismoso!  
  
-Soy un Slytherin... (Dijo Draco)  
  
Harry se tranquilizo un poco. Al menos sabia que Draco no estaba para nada contento con la compañía de la chica. Pero ahora tenía otro problema. Su experimento estaba emanando muchos vapores que le estaban revolviendo el estomago. No pudo más y tuvo que salir del salón inmediatamente. Esta ves no pudo alcanzar el retrete, se vació justo a la entrada del salón. Para disgusto de todos. Esmeralda lo alcanzo.  
  
-¿Se siente bien Señor Potter?  
  
-La poción, creo que ha sido un poco fuerte... (Dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos)  
  
-Es un inútil....  
  
-¡Que asco!  
  
(Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los Slytherin)  
  
-Vaya afuera, que le de un poco de aire, tal ves eso le ayude a sentirse mejor....  
  
-Lamento mucho haber arruinado su clase...  
  
-Ya se pondrá al corriente. Ahora es mas importante que se recupere. Si se siente estable, regrese de inmediato...  
  
-Con su permiso... (Harry gracias dio por el carácter tan comprensivo de la nueva maestra. Snape le hubiera quitado al menos 100 puntos por todo)  
  
(Harry abandono el aula, con las manos en el estomago, Esmeralda limpio con un simple hechizo)  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Pregunto Neville a Ron?  
  
-No se ha sentido bien últimamente, no se que le sucede, pero es preocupante.... (Draco escucho la plática de los dos chicos)  
  
*******************  
  
Harry ya no podía esperar hasta la hora de la comida. Fue directo con Hagrid. Este dejo sus labores y lo encamino, por ¿Cuántas veces ya? A la enfermería. La señorita Poppy, solo movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, en señal reprobatoria ¿ahora en que lío se habría metido el chico? El semigigante explico a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía. Poppy regaño a ambos por no haberle puesto al corriente con anterioridad. Acomodo a Harry en una de las camas. Le hizo descubrir su brazo izquierdo para tomarle la muestra. Harry espero ver una jeringa Muggle, pero no hubo tal. La enfermera hizo algunos pases mágicos y la pequeña manguerita se lleno del líquido rojo, que fue depositada en un frasco esterilizado. Solo tomo un par de minutos. No quedo rastro en su piel.  
  
-Tendremos el resultado en algunos minutos... ¿pueden esperar?  
  
(Si, afirmaron ambos)  
  
El frasco, en el cual reposaba la sangre de Harry, comenzó a hacerse de un color violeta (La mujer le había agregado varias cosas mas) Poppy frunció el seño. Volvió a tomar el frasco y lo observo meticulosamente. Pensó varios minutos. Luego apareció en medio de su escritorio, un instrumento parecido al microscopio, solo que no había que mirar por el lente directamente, sino que la imagen se agrandaba y se reflejaba en la pared, como una pantalla gigante. Así todos pudieron ver las células del chico.... Harry no sabia absolutamente nada de medicina. Para el eran solo unas cuantas "cosas" moviéndose para todos lados.  
  
-Esto es muy extraño (Dijo Poppy)  
  
-Si que lo es... (Contesto Hagrid sin dejar de ver hacia la pared con los ojos muy abiertos)  
  
-¿Puedo saber de que hablan?  
  
-Dice usted que ha tenido mareos, vómitos, ¿nauseas matutinas?  
  
-Así es... ¿Y bien? ¿Que enfermedad tengo? ¿Qué cosa me pego Hedwig?  
  
-Nos es precisamente una enfermedad.... Solo que.. ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto algo igual en toda mi carrera como enfermera!  
  
-¡¿ME VAN A DECIR QUE TENGO?! (Harry ya comenzaba a molestarse)  
  
-Será mejor que espere afuera. Tengo que discutir esto con.. Alguien..  
  
-No quiero, exijo que me digan..  
  
-Harry, obedece a Poppy, anda se buen chico, y has lo que te dice...  
  
Harry salio refunfuñando, no le gustaba que lo trataran como un chiquillo, aunque a veces se comportara como tal. A fuera de la enfermería, había un pequeño sillón, para visitas. Se dejo caer pesadamente y cruzo los brazos.  
  
-Harry.. Tiene todos los síntomas de un embarazo....  
  
-¿Estas segura Poppy?  
  
-Completamente..  
  
-Eso solo puede significar una cosa.... Hedwig esta esperando....  
  
-Y como explicas que el chico.... Bueno, tú sabes..  
  
-La saliva de las lechuzas es muy fuerte. La herida que le produjo el ave fue considerable, algunas partículas de saliva pudieron haberse infiltrado en su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Es posible eso?  
  
-Es posible...  
  
(Harry ya se había levantado del sillón y caminaba de un lado, para el otro, a la espera de noticias; las cuales tardaron en llegar algunos minutos después.)  
  
-Ya puedes pasar Harry.... (Hagrid)  
  
-¿Entonces..? (Pregunto)  
  
-Hemos llegado a una conclusión, Te va a sonar bastante raro, pero es la unica explicación lógica que encontramos.  
  
-¡¿QUE COSA TENGO?!  
  
-Sufres algo así como.. Un embarazo psicológico.... (Comento Poppy)  
  
-¡?¡¡  
  
-Si, si.... Hedwig esta embarazada... ¡Vas a ser abuelo Harry! (Hagrid)  
  
-¡¿Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA EN ESPAÑOL?! (Harry ya estaba espantado)  
  
-Según Hagrid, el ave te ha pasado sus síntomas. Todos esos malestares matutinos, los vómitos y mareos...  
  
-Aguarden, esperen un minuto.... Déjenme ver si entendí bien.... Mi lechuza esta de encargo, y ella me ha pegado... ¿¡Voy a tener un bebe? *_*  
  
-No, Harry ¿Cuál fue la parte que no entendiste? ¬¬  
  
-....  
  
-Bueno, bueno.. ya, te sentirás molesto hasta que Hedwig tenga a sus crías... Y eso durara alrededor de 2 meses.  
  
-¡DOS MESES! Hagrid, no.... Yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, me voy a morir de hambre para entonces.... Desapareceré de la faz de la tierra.  
  
-Puedo prepararle una poción que aminoraría los malestares... (Poppy)  
  
-NO, ya le dije que no vuelvo a tomar una endemoniada poción por el resto de mi vida.... Me rehúso. No, no y no.  
  
-Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias, y siga sufriendo.... (La enfermera se retiro muy enfadada)  
  
-Harry no seas malcriado... Es por tu bien.  
  
-Hagrid, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que me sucedieron en verano... Y ahora esto.... ¿Es que acaso debo pagar algo? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa todo a mí? ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO! Literalmente ¬¬...  
  
-Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión... Pero no te vayas a espantar cuando tu estomago comience a crecer (Era mentira, pero se lo había dicho a Harry para que bebiera el brebaje)  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¡NO! *_* -Es más, de lo que puedo soportar...  
  
Harry no apareció en el resto de las clases. En realidad solo había perdido dos. Adivinación, Con Firenze y Transfiguración con Mcgonagall. Fue a esconderse tras la sombra de un árbol muy cerca del campo de Quidditch. El pensar una y otra ves en su mala suerte le hizo arrullarse, para quedarse profundamente dormido. Estaba soñando con Draco.... Los dos se encontraban en una casa, muy cerca de la playa, disfrutando de la brisa marina y del sol. Luego una pequeña vocecita les llamaba ... ¡Papas, papas! Un pequeño niño con los cabellos dorados los saludaba con un cangrejo en la mano... No duro mucho el gusto, por que "alguien" lo despertó de su lindo sueño..  
  
-¡Potter!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco estaba desesperado. No había tenido noticias de Harry desde la clase de Pociones. Ahora se encontraba en su sala común, rodeado de imbeciles; Sly, había finalizado las clases del día, y contaban con mucho tiempo libre... Aun así, Necesitaba localizar a su pareja. Dumbledore le había estado enseñando a encontrar el aura de las demás personas, cuando vivo con el, en las vacaciones de verano, pero le faltaba mucho por perfeccionarla. La ventaja que tenía, era que Harry estaba en alguna parte del colegio, estaba relativamente cerca, con un poco de esfuerzo y tal ves... Tuvo una leve señal muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salio en su búsqueda. Intento correr, pero esas eran la clase de cosas que todavía no podía realizar. Solo acelero el paso. Cuando llego, escucho que Hagrid hablaba con alguien. Se asomo por la ventana sigilosamente para mirar. No se trataba de Harry.... ¿El semigigante se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué hablaba solo y miraba hacia arriba?  
  
-Ya te digo... ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Como Embarazado! Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando se lo dijimos, jajajaja... Ni Poppy lo podía creer. Por cierto tú debes cuidarte... Y dejar de comportarte como una malcriada....  
  
A Draco casi se le paralizo el corazón... ¿Seria posible que su Harry..? ¿Todas Aquellas ocasiones en que hicieron el amor, siendo el una mujer? ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Los hombres no se embarazan! ¡No tienen bebes! Pero.. Harry, fue una chica... No le había cambiado el cabello ¿Habría resultado fallida la poción para volverlo a la normalidad? El vomito en la clase....  
  
-Es urgente que hable con el... Ahora con mas razón..  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Sirius, estaba ya harto de permanecer en la Madriguera. Se había cansado ya de desgnomizar el jardín de los Weasley (Y eso que apenas llevaba casi dos días solo) de intentar volar en una vieja "barredora" de George (Olvidada en el sótano) que le costo varias caídas...De ver álbumes de fotos mágicas y bla, bla bla.. ¡Aburrición total!  
  
La comida también le estaba causando problemas, no era tan buen cocinero como Molly, y sin su varita, tenia que hacer todo manualmente. Tuvo que comerse sus "inventos" la mayoría con un extraño olor a quemado ¬¬.  
  
Al ver que no había otra cosa mas interesante que hacer, subió los primeros escalones, rumbo a las recamaras, cuando escucho ruido en la cocina....  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Hemos vuelto! (La voz de Molly, y Arthur)  
  
(Sirius se apareció ahí, de inmediato)  
  
-Por su semblante, puedo ver que tienen buenas noticias... (Abrazos, de felicitación)  
  
-Así es... ¡BILL FUE ABSUELTO! ¡Bendito Merlín! (Dijo Arthur muy contento)  
  
-¿Y donde esta el chico rebelde?  
  
-No tarda en llegar. Hay mucho tráfico en la red Flú... ¡Oh! parece que ya viene! (Molly)  
  
De la chimenea salieron varios rayos verdes, después la frondosa y sedosa cabellera suelta de Bill, apareció..  
  
-Bienvenido Bill (Otro abrazo) -Al fin se te hizo justicia..  
  
-Tenia fe en que así fuera.. Ahora si, soy libre al fin.. Aunque me he quedado sin empleo.  
  
-¿Pero por que? Si eres inocente..  
  
-No quieren problemas en Gringotts. Ya sabes...No es una buena reputación. Pueden perder muchos clientes si permiten que un ex convicto trabaje en sus filas.  
  
-Es absurdo... Perderán a un buen empleado... Si yo fuera libre como tu. Te daría trabajo de inmediato...  
  
-Tú también limpiaras tu nombre Sirius. Cuando el apestoso de Meter Petigrew aparezca.  
  
-Eso si aparece... No se ha sabido nada de el. Snape dice que no lo ha visto.... Por las filas de ya sabes quien..  
  
-Algo gordo se traerá entre manos...  
  
-¿Mas que el? Jajajaja  
  
-Por lo visto todos estamos de buen humor... ¡Propongo un brindis por Bill! (Arthur hizo aparecer varias copas de vino) -¡SALUD!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Holas... Por hoy ha sido todo... Se que este capitulo, es mas pequeño que el anterior, pero no me sentia muy de animo para escribir. Buaaaaaaaaa. Tengo algunos problemillas y no me he puesto a REDACTAR como yo quisiera. Solo puedo decir que.. ¡NO ME GOLPEEN POR LO QUE LE HIZO HARRY A DRACO! La pasion es la pasion, aquí y en China jejeje.  
  
-Mi adorado Draco se ha llevado la sorpresa de su vida (Aunque mal infundada) ¿Qué pasara?  
  
-Bill ha regresado a la Madriguera.. jejejeje ¿Podra llegar a algo con Sirius?  
  
-Harry prácticamente ha mandado al cuerno a Ron jajaja ¿Se quedara este con los brazos cruzados?  
  
-¿GINNY, CIRCE, CHO Y MICHEL? Onde las deje jajaja  
  
Todas esas interrogantes, puede que sean contestadas en el siguiente Capitulo.. Muajajajajajaja.  
  
Nos vemos...  
  
Atte yo...  
  
Fundadora de la Orden Draco _Dormiens  
  
Y miembro de la Orden Siriusiana 


	17. ¿FANTASIAS SEXUALES? O realidades latent...

***********  
  
Capitulo 17  
  
¿Fantasias Sexuales? O realidades latentes....  
  
************  
  
-¡Potter!  
  
El profesor Severus Snape, había encontrado a Harry dormitando; ahora si que estaba perdido. Seria acreedor a una detención, seguramente. Snape por su parte, tenia una buena posibilidad de meter en cintura al muchacho (Le disgustaba la gente haragana)  
  
-P-profesor....... Yo, solo estaba........  
  
-¡Holgazaneando! Eso es lo que estaba usted haciendo...... ¿Por qué no se encuentra en clases como sus demás compañeros?  
  
-No me sentía bien...... Quise caminar un rato para despejarme, pero el sueño me venció. Lo siento......  
  
Snape, no podía comprender....... No le cabía en la cabeza, que el mejor alumno de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, hubiera posado sus ojos en un muchacho como Harry, tan "extraño" y tan rebelde. Irremediablemente lo iba a echar a perder. Su ahijado era como la manzana verde y jugosa, en medio de las podridas.......  
  
-Hubiera ido a su dormitorio....... Y no dar esta clase de espectáculos...... 50 puntos menos para Griffyndor......  
  
-¡Pero profesor! ¡Usted ya me ha quitado 150 puntos! Y los primeros fueron por causas injustificadas.......  
  
-¿injustificadas? Yo no diría eso....... Usted llego al último......  
  
-¡NO LLEGUE A TIEMPO POR QUE ME ESTABA AHOGANDO! Esas algas, u lo que hubiere sido, me estaban arrastrando hasta el fondo del lago....... Tal parece que usted me quiere ver muerto....... ¿Por qué me odia profesor? Dígamelo....... ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry había explotado en cólera en contra de su profesor....... Se había decidido a hablar de una vez por todas, no se iba a retirar de ahí sin explicaciones.  
  
-No se de que habla Potter.......  
  
-¡Claro que si lo sabe! Desde que puse un pie en el colegio, me ha hecho la vida imposible....... Se que no soy un alumno ejemplar, no soy el primero en la clase y he quebrantado algunas reglas escolares....... Pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme, como siempre lo ha hecho...... Con la punta del pie.  
  
-No me alce la voz, Potter, soy "su" profesor, y me debe absoluto respeto.......  
  
-Se de buena fuente, que usted me odia por se hijo de James Potter, su rival de escuela....... ¡PERO YO NO SOY EL! ¡YO NO SOY EL! No riegue su rencor mal infundado en contra mía ¿Comprendió?  
  
Snape estaba apunto de perder la paciencia ¿Como osaba el endemoniado muchacho, hablarle de aquella forma?  
  
-Retirese........ A su habitación.......Potter....... No querrá verme en verdad molesto...... No le conviene.  
  
-No. no me voy a ir....... ¡De una maldita vez, me va a decir que es lo que tiene en contra mía! Y no me importa que me quite un centenar de puntos.......  
  
Snape, lo tomo por la túnica y lo atrajo hacia si, con mucho coraje...... Harry pudo ver, por primera vez los ojos de su profesor, llenos de ira......  
  
-Nadie me ha hablado de esa forma y ha vivido para contarlo....... Es una lastima que el futuro del mundo mágico, este depositado en una persona como tu........ Es una lastima que un chico con un futuro prometedor, como Draco se haya enamorado de ti...... (La voz de Snape, crecía en cada oración) – ¡Y Es una lastima, que tu seas el hijo de la persona QUE MAS HE AMADO EN TODO EL MUNDO! Tu padre me robo el amor de Lily....... A la mala....... ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? Pues bien, ahora ya lo sabes...  
  
Harry no supo que contestarle....... La revelación lo había dejado mudo...... ¡SNAPE ENAMORADO DE SU MADRE! Severus, había dicho su más grande y cruel secreto....... Y por lo que había escuchado, también ya sabia lo de su romance con Draco ¿No había sido idea de Dumbledore ocultarlo ante los ojos de los demás? ¬¬  
  
-Todo tu, me recuerdas al idiota y aprovechado de tu padre....... Eres igual que el de orgulloso...... Te crees el que todo lo puede...... Al que todo mundo tiene que rendirle honores....... ¡TU MADRE DIO LA VIDA POR TI! ¿Y como le pagas? Haciendo lo que se te da la gana....... Por eso Potter...... No puedo perdonarte....... De no haber sido por ti...... Tu madre seguiría viva....... No sabes apreciar su sacrificio.......  
  
Snape soltó, al muchacho, y le obsequio una mirada retadora.......  
  
-Si cuentas a alguien, esto que te he dicho....... Lo vas a lamentar, lo pagaras muy caro.......  
  
El profesor, se retiro, de ahí rumbo al castillo. Harry seguía con los ojos desorbitados. Así que su mal genio y su fama de ogro, era por un amor frustrado. Pero el no era culpable de lo que lo acusaba Snape, ¡El no había pedido haber nacido! ¡No había pedido ser el niño que vivió! Con gusto hubiera cedido el honor a otra persona....... Y haber nacido bajo el ceno de una familia Muggle.  
  
A pesar de todo...... Las palabras de su profesor, tenían algo de cierto. Dumbledore por ejemplo, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre al pendiente de su porvenir. Cuidándolo a cada instante, a cada momento, dejando del lado su vida personal......... Exponiendo a Snape, como espía de Voldemort....... Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Muchas personas arriesgando sus vidas por el, Incluyendo Sirius y Draco......... Muchos estaban dando lo mejor de si, por compromiso o por voluntad propia...... para protegerle de las garras del mago oscuro...... ¿Y el que estaba dando a cambio? Nada......... Solo reproches....... Si bien, no había tenido una infancia placentera al lado de sus insoportables tíos, pero la demás gente, no tenia la culpa de ello. Aquí el único responsable era Voldemort....... ¡EL CULPABLE DE TODAS SUS DESGRACIAS ERA LORD VOLDEMORT! Hasta que no fuera eliminado, el no podría tener una vida tranquila........ No podría quitarse el enorme peso de sus hombros, hasta verlo muerto....... O morir el........  
  
-Profesor Snape...... Ahora comprendo muchas cosas....... Me ha abierto los ojos......... Todo el mal que ha hecho Voldemort, ha sido por mi culpa. El me quiere a mí....... Quiere eliminarme...... Y si no me consigue, mucha gente morirá....... Muchos más Muggles, magos........ Mientras siga en este colegio, aparentando que no pasa nada afuera, nada cambiara, al contrario, empeorara......... Mis padres dieron su vida para protegerme....... Ahora es mi turno.  
  
Una idea le vino a la mente....... Camino por inercia, sin rumbo aparente...... Cuando volvió en si, Iba llegando hasta la entrada del comedor...... Pero alguien le tapo la boca y lo acorralo detrás de un arbusto........  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, soy yo........  
  
-¡DRACO! – C-como ¿Cómo estas mi amor? ¿Mejor? He tenido mucho pendiente por......  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo....... (Lo interrumpió)-No puedo esperar, es urgente. Pero aquí no....... Podrían vernos....... Te espero en el aula de Defensa....... EN 10 MINUTOS. ¿De acuerdo? Procura ser discreto.  
  
-E-esta bien........ Te veré ahí........ (Draco se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios)  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
EN LA MADRIGUERA.......  
  
Una vez acomodado sus cosas, Bill se tumbo en su cama....... Todo el asunto del juicio le había robado las energías. Todo estaba consumado. Era un hombre libre, pero atormentado........ Ahora iba a ser una carga más para sus padres. El no lo quería ver de ese modo, pero sin trabajo ¿Cómo podría dar algunos galeones a la casa? Sirius lo alcanzo, con una taza humeante de café recién hecho, y le dio una taza a el también.........  
  
-Ahhhh, esta muy rico....... ¿no te parece Bill?  
  
-Si, mi mama lo prepara bastante bien...... Cocina muy rico. Ella ha tratado de convencer a mi padre de poner un negocio de comida mágica, en el callejón Diagon. Pero nunca ha aceptado, es muy orgulloso, es de la idea de que la mujer debe de permanecer en casa.........  
  
-¿Estas preocupado no es cierto? El dinero........  
  
-Si, lo estoy. Ahora que me he quedado desempleado, no se que voy a hacer....... No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Necesito encontrar trabajo, pero dada mi situación, dudo que lo logre....... ¡Me siento acorralado!  
  
-¿Y los gemelos? Ellos podrían ayudarte. Tengo entendido que tienen un negocio propio.  
  
Bill bajo la mirada....... Y se entristeció todavía más.......  
  
-Ellos no quieren saber nada de mí. Cuando se enteraron de mis preferencias, me repudiaron. Para ellos ya no existo......... ¿Es que acaso ser homosexual es tan malo? (Bill ya no soporto la presión y lloro) –La gente debería entender, que no somos unos fenómenos...... TAMBIEN TENEMOS ALMA, CORAZON....... (Sirius sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, las palabras de Bill le hacían recordar a Harry)  
  
-Para serte sincero Bill. Yo también pensaba como el resto de la gente....... Esa, la que se considera "Normal" Pero he cambiado de opinión. Estos días que he pasado solo, me han ayudado para reflexionar. Harry también me ha abierto los ojos...... Que irónico. Una adolescente me ha dado una gran lección, y se supone que debe ser al revés.  
  
-¿Has aceptado ya la idea de que Draco sea la pareja de Harry?  
  
-No acaba de gustarme, y no por que ambos sean hombres...... Sino por que se trata de un MALFOY. El hijo de un Mortífago....... Temo por la seguridad de mi ahijado. Ya ves que cabeza hueca es....... Siempre abre su corazón hacia los demás y resulta lastimado. Yo no quiero eso para el.  
  
-Siento que Draco quiere de una manera limpia a Harry....... Pero no se si el lo ame con la misma intensidad.  
  
-¿De que hablas Bill? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Harry, puede estar atraído solo físicamente por Draco...... Ponte a pensar; El nunca había tenido tendencias homosexuales, sino hasta que paso lo de la poción. Ron me contó, que durante el verano Harry recibió cartas de una admiradora y que el estaba encantado....... Si mal no recuerdo, la chica se llama Cho Chang......  
  
-¿y?  
  
-Tal vez siga sintiendo algo por ella....... A la mejor nuestro Harry es Bisexual........  
  
-¡Merlín! (Exclamo Sirius)  
  
-Son solo suposiciones mías....... Pero todo puede pasar....... No vamos lejos, un claro ejemplo es Ron.......  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-Es una larga historia....... El cree estar enamorado de Harry......  
  
-¡Cielos! Ron.......enamorado de........ (Sirius se paseo por toda la habitación) -¿E-estas seguro?  
  
-Mi hermano beso a Harry siendo el, una chica......Y a partir de ese momento, no se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza. El dice que es....... Como yo........ (Bill se ruborizo un poco)  
  
-¿Harry lo sabe?  
  
-Ya lo ha de sospechar....... Ron me dijo que trataría de conquistarlo en la escuela......... Te has puesto pálido Sirius.  
  
-No es para menos...... Me has dicho unas noticias bomba....... ¡Esta de locos! Vaya líos amorosos...... No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Harry (Otro sorbo al café)  
  
-Si mi hermano lograra conquistarlo....... ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Aceptarías una relación formal?  
  
-Er, yo....... No se que contestarte en este momento....... Pero si........En lugar de Malfoy....... Después de todo Harry es........ Pudiera ser. (Sirius parecía hablar consigo mismo)  
  
-Mira, solo estamos especulando, Harry es quien tiene la última palabra...... Deja de preocuparte Sirius...... Tiempo al tiempo.  
  
-Si, si, tiempo al tiempo...... Y espero que pase rápido......... Yo también me siento acorralado ¿sabes? El no poder hacer una vida normal, me cansa física y mentalmente. ¿Quién iba a decir? ¡Que el gran Sirius Black! Iba a pasar la mayor parte de su vida, escondiéndose entre los rincones, y en los oscuros callejones.  
  
-Que lastima, que hace 5 años no hayan podido entregar a Colagusano........ Es una pena que pagues culpas ajenas.  
  
-Solo estoy esperando a que Harry acabe el colegio, para darle cacería a Peter, no puedo hacer nada antes........ Lo arriesgaría, seria al primero que buscara ese infeliz...... ¡Y una vez que lo tenga entre mis manos! ¡Lo voy a destrozar!  
  
-No me gusta pensar en la venganza Sirius, pero eso seria muy fácil para el....... El merece sufrir como lo hiciste tú. Que purgue una lenta y larga condena en Azkaban. Que sienta lo que tú sentiste en carne propia.........  
  
-No es posible...... Puede convertirse en rata y salir sin que los Dementores se percaten....... Yo pude sobrevivir, gracias a que me convertí en perro, recuerdalo.  
  
-Tienes razón........ Mira, si de algo te sirve mi ayuda, cuenta con ella. (Le guiño un ojo) –Entre los dos podemos buscarlo mas rápido ¿Qué te parece la idea?  
  
-Seria inmiscuirte en mis problemas, acabas de salir de un proceso, no querrás meterte en otro.......  
  
-Descuida, se cuidarme....... Además, me gustan las emociones fuertes. Al igual que tu, no puedo permanecer quieto en un solo sitio....... Sirius, ¿Por qué no buscamos algo en que entretenernos? Me refiero a que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, podemos aprovecharlo, no se...... Haciendo ejercicio, repasando hechizos, pociones......  
  
-Ya lo había pensado...... Presiento que muy pronto habrá acción...... Los mortífagos comienzan a hacer de las suyas. Debemos estar preparados........ Hecho, acepto tu propuesta....... Practicaremos juntos.  
  
Le dio la mano, Bill la tomo. Era una mano rasposa, curtida por el trabajo y el paso de los años....... Pero muy fuerte y varonil. A la manera de ver del pelirrojo rebelde, Sirius era todo un hombre........ Todo lo que el buscaba en una persona.  
  
-Entonces es un trato....... ¿Cuándo te parecería comenzar?  
  
-¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer Bill? ¿Alguna cita importante? ¿Tomar café con los Limantour? n_n  
  
-No......  
  
-Eso responde a tu pregunta......  
  
(Bill sonrió)  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Habían pasado ya los 10 minutos que Draco puso de plazo. Muy disimuladamente Harry subió hasta el tercer piso, camino por el largo pasillo, mirando hacia todas partes, asegurándose de no encontrarse con algún alumno, o conocido. Al llegar la puerta, la abrió despacio. Todo estaba a oscuras ¿habría llegado Draco?  
  
-¡LUMUS! (Escucho decir, la figura de Draco apareció en una de las bancas mas alejadas) –Que puntual Harry......  
  
-¿Crees que sea seguro hablar aquí?  
  
-Ningún lado es seguro, pero por el momento servirá......  
  
-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?  
  
-Que "tenemos" que decirnos (Corrigió Draco) -¿Acaso ya se te olvido que habíamos quedado en tu cuarto para platicar? Aunque claro, se suscitaron otras cosas...... Y todo quedo a segundo plano. (Harry se ruborizo un poco) –Ven siéntate aquí, a mi lado (Draco lo rodeo con sus brazos)  
  
-Draco, quiero que me disculpes por la forma en que te trate....... Me porte como un salvaje. Era tu primera vez y no fui cuidadoso.  
  
-Para serte sincero si me duele.......Sobre todo cuando me siento. Pero lo disfrute ampliamente....... Nunca me imagine que fueras tan fogoso Harry. Parecías todo un experto en la cama......  
  
-Ejem, yo tampoco...... Me descontrole. Supongo que fue por que....... Bueno, antes que pasara todo esto, yo tenia muchas ganas de dejar de ser virgen...... Quería tener relaciones con alguien, sentir....... ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Comprendo...... Pero sentir, ¿de que manera? Dar o recibir.......  
  
-Dar, llevar yo la pauta. Sentirme el dueño de la persona...... A plenitud.  
  
-¿Es una de tus fantasías sexuales Harry?  
  
-No....... ¿Tu tienes? ¿Cuáles son? (Pregunto ansioso)  
  
-Mmm. Déjame pensar....... Me gustaría estar con una chica y un chico a la vez. Hacer que ella disfrute con ambos y después...... Yo disfrutar con el chico, en toda la extensión de la palabra. El lugar es lo de menos...... ¿y tu Harry? ¿Tienes alguna?  
  
-Si, creo que si...... Pero creo que no te gustaría saberla.......  
  
-No me la has contado ¿Cómo sabes si me va a gustar o no?  
  
-Es, solo que....... En ella participan personas conocidas por ti...... (Draco alzo su ceja) –Pero te lo diré de cualquier manera. Hace tiempo que soñaba estar con...... Cho Chang y con...... Cedric.......  
  
-¿Cedric Diggory? ¿El muchacho que falleció a manos de Voldemort?  
  
-El mismo......  
  
-Era bien parecido. Y respecto a Chang...... No es mi tipo. Es atractiva y buena buscadora, pero hasta ahí......  
  
-Draco...... ¿Tú dejarías a tu pareja realizar sus fantasías?  
  
-Es una pregunta difícil. No la había pensado antes...... ¿Acaso quieres realizarlas, Harry? (Draco no esta muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo)  
  
-No, no...... Draco ¿Eres celoso? (¿Adonde quería llegar Harry?)  
  
-Nunca he tenido celos de nadie, pero por que no había estado enamorado. Ahora, contigo...... Si alguien intentara acercarse a ti, supongo que lo estaría........ ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?  
  
-Bien, lo hago por que....... Creo que Cho esta enamorada de mi.......  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-En las vacaciones de verano, me estuvo enviando cartas...... No puso su nombre en ellas pero, estoy seguro que.......  
  
-¿Qué cartas? ¿Unas escritas con tinta negra, letra impecable y entregadas por una lechuza escurridiza?  
  
-Si, si, esas mismas...... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Ahhhh, Harry, para esta explicación debemos remontarnos días atrás...... El día de la cena, ¿recuerdas que iba a confesarte algo? ¿Pero que mi madre, interrumpió?  
  
-¿Aja?  
  
-Iba a decirte que...... Era yo quien las escribía Harry. La persona que desplegaba todos sus sentimientos hacia ti, en esas pequeñas líneas.  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estas decepcionado de saber la verdad?  
  
-Estoy sorprendido....... Siempre....... ¡Siempre creí que era ella! Incluso el día en que subimos al Expresso de Hogwarts, me la encontré en uno de los pasillos, charlamos un rato y, quedamos en vernos el domingo que viene....... Pero no malinterpretes. Yo iba a hablar con ella para preguntarle acerca de ellas....... Le iba a decir que mi corazón ya tiene dueño, que agradecía sus atenciones pero.......  
  
-Así que tienes una cita con ella...... Mmm, No me lo habías dicho.  
  
-Íbamos a hablar de otras cosas, entre ellas, lo de una escuela finalizando aquí,...... Pero ya no tiene caso. Le diré que todo se cancela....... (Ahora Draco se quedaba callado)  
  
-¿Te molesto lo que te dije?  
  
-Para nada, al contrario, agradezco tu sinceridad. No tienes porque cancelar tu cita, si "van a ver" lo de una buena escuela para ti, debes ir, ante todo debes cumplir con tu palabra Harry........ Por ejemplo yo...... Ese día tengo que reunir a mi equipo de Quidditch. Elegir nuevos reemplazos y entrenar muy duro. Snape quiere ganar la copa....... Así que vete preparando Harry Potter, Esta vez te voy a ganar......  
  
-No te será tan fácil Draco Malfoy....... Recuerda que tienes al frente al mejor buscador de Hogwarts......  
  
-Querrás decir al segundo mejor buscador...... Por cierto. Hablando de Quidditch; Debo prevenirte de alguien......De Michel Spencer.  
  
-¿Quién es ella?  
  
-Fue a la cena...... La que bailaba conmigo. Por quien me hiciste una escena de celos en el jardín....... (Harry Sintió algo caliente que le subía y bajaba dentro de su cuerpo)  
  
-Ah...... y ¿Qué hay con ella? ¬¬  
  
-Debes tener mucho cuidado. Es una buena golpeadora. Y ha jurado que te hará la vida imposible. Recalco que en su antiguo colegio, los buscadores quedaron con feas cicatrices en sus caras....... No se si creerle o no. Pero, tal vez hable en serio.  
  
-Hablas con mucha familiaridad de ella........ Vino a buscarte ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, pero le he dejado muy en claro, que conmigo no va a conseguir nada. Así que Despreocupate, mi amor es solo para ti. (Beso en la frente)  
  
-Por eso pretexto que....... Se salio con la suya y se sentó contigo en clase de pociones. Es una arpía _......  
  
-Hay otra cosa más......  
  
-¿Mas? ¿Qué podría ser peor?  
  
-Circe...... la nueva Griffyndor, también quiere conquistarme, ella es la segunda prometida que mi padre escogió.  
  
-¡ES EL COMO! ¿Cómo osaron venir hasta aquí? (Harry se levanto molesto)  
  
-Solo van a perder su tiempo. Harry yo te quiero. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Tenlo en mente.  
  
-De cualquier manera, no me gusta la idea de que te acosen. ¿Qué tal si hacen algo para separarnos? ¿Algún hechizo? ¿Alguna artimaña? ¡No soportaría perderte! (Regreso al lado del rubio y le tomo la cara con ambas manos)  
  
-No me perderás San Potter...... Cara rajada. Tengo planeado pasar mucho tiempo junto a ti...... Ahora mas, ya que llevas un hijo mío en tus entrañas.  
  
-¿Un hijo? (Harry no comprendió)  
  
-Si, lo escuche "accidentalmente" del bueno para nada de Hagrid...... ¿No creo que lo haya dicho en broma verdad? ¡Me siento muy feliz de saberlo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
-Draco, te estas confundiendo....... Hay una buena explicación para ello....... Veras......  
  
La puerta del aula se abrió de una manera violenta, Harry ya no pudo terminar su comentario. Ante ellos la figura de Ron, que mostraba una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¡Ron! Q-que ¿Qué haces aquí? (¿Habrá Escuchado todo?)  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio? Primero pregunte en la enfermería, y al no encontrarte ahí, me aboque a la tarea de preguntar a cada alumno de la escuela, me dieron algunas referencias....... supuse que te habías encontrado con "alguien"........ Quise ver con mis propios ojos, a la persona que me ha robado tu cariño....... ¿Y que es lo que encuentro? ¡AL MALDITO MALFOY! ¡AL HIJO DE PUTA DE DRACO MALFOY!  
  
-¡Cuida tus palabras imbecil! (Grito Draco, Iba a encontrarse con Ron, pero Harry lo detuvo)  
  
-Ron, baja la voz, pueden escucharte...... (Harry dijo suplicante) –Yo puedo explicarte todo.......  
  
-No tienes por que hacerlo mi amor (Draco resalto estas ultimas palabras, y la cara de Ron se puso mas roja aun)  
  
-Que bajo caíste Harry....... Al grado de revolcarte con...... Esta basura...... (Ron apretaba sus puños con fuerza)  
  
-Aquí la unica basura eres tu Weasley...... Anda vete con tus padres y hermanos poca cosa...... A tu inmunda casa, de la cual nunca debiste haber salido....... Déjanos solos ¿no ves que estamos teniendo una charla intima? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en tu pocilga?  
  
-Draco, no le hables así a Ron....... Es mi amigo....... Y los Weasley, son como mi familia. No los insultes de esa manera. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta discusión.  
  
-Entonces dile a tu "amiguito" que no me insulte" o le voy a romper la cara......  
  
-¡YO TE LA VOY A ROMPER A TI! Anda Malfoy....... Vayamos a fuera, al campo de Quidditch........ ¿O tienes miedo?  
  
-¿Miedo yo? Ni al Diablo.......... (Draco aparto a Harry)  
  
-¡No, Draco! ¡Ron! No hagan esto más grande........ ¡POR FAVOR!  
  
El orgullo de Draco salio a flote...... Ron salio del aula y fue seguido por Draco, y detrás de este Harry....... Ambos chicos iban furiosos. Los alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos veían con curiosidad la peculiar escena. Al juzgar por las apariencias, estos se iban a batir en duelo. Un grupo comenzó a arremolinarse........ El campo ya estaba al frente, llegaron justamente al centro........  
  
-Ya estamos aquí Weasley....... (Draco se quito la túnica escolar y la arrojo por un lado, Ron hizo lo mismo)  
  
-Si no paran en este mismo instante, tendré que usar la varita, lo digo en serio (Dijo firmemente Harry)  
  
-¡ESTO ES ENTRE EL PECAS Y YO, NO TE METAS HARRY! (El ojiverde se quedo petrificado)-Ya va siendo hora de que lo ponga en su lugar.  
  
-Sin varitas Malfoy....... Con los puños. Como los verdaderos hombres....... Nada de trucos......  
  
-Me parece buena tu oferta...... Pobretón......  
  
Los dos se pusieron en guardia....... Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo, estudiándose...... La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora en toda la escuela. Los gritos de los Sly, y los Gry, comenzaron a hacerse escuchar por todo el estadio, como si se tratara de un espectáculo...... Unos apoyaban al pelirrojo, otros al Rubio. Hermione, llego minutos después, junto con Ginny...... Ellas se reunieron con Harry, quien no les pudo explicar nada, estaba más interesado en otras cosas, que en decir el motivo del pleito.  
  
-Vamos a ver que tan bueno eres sin tu varita, maldito hijo de Mortífago......  
  
-Tan bueno como siempre Pobretón Inmundo, vas a probar la potencia de mis puños en tu quijada........  
  
-Eso si yo lo permito......  
  
********  
  
-¡Harry! Detenlos, has algo...... (Ginny le rogaba desesperada)- ¡Malfoy lo va a matar!  
  
-¿Harry, estas escuchando a Ginny? ¡HARRY! (Grito Hermione)  
  
-Déjenlos en paz....... Si quieren pelear, que lo hagan. Yo no voy a mover un dedo. Así desquitan el coraje que han guardado durante tantos años. Ninguno de los dos quiso escucharme........ Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. A mi no me importa......... (Dio media vuelta, paso entre un numeroso grupo Ravenclaw que se había juntado también)  
  
-Hermione, avisa al profesor Dumbledore....... ¡Deprisa! Antes de que algo malo suceda.  
  
-Voy por el...... No tardo.  
  
********  
  
Ron fue el primero en soltar un golpe, que fue esquivado por Draco, este le contesto con uno en la base del estomago. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se inmuto.......  
  
-¿Qué te pareció mi zurda Weasley?  
  
-No será nada.......comparado con mi derecha.  
  
Ahora fue la boca de Draco de donde salio sangre. Ron era muy bueno para pelear. Bill le había enseñado desde pequeño.  
  
-¡Mira! Después de todo te ha salido sangre...... Yo creía que por tus venas corría la carroña, Malfoy.......  
  
-No estuvo mal pobretón...... Ahora va mi turno......  
  
Draco le dio una patada tipo karate, que le dio justo en el rostro. Ron cayó varios metros atrás......... Las porras seguían por ambos bandos....... –Tu puedes Weasley....... Enséñale a ese bravucón que con los Griffyndor nadie se mete....... -¡Vamos Draco! Partelo a la mitad, sacale los ojos....... Ginny llorando de la angustia.  
  
Ron no se levanto....... Draco se acerco para mirar su obra. Ron aprovecho para echarle tierra en los ojos. El rubio no se esperaba una jugada como esa de un León, eso era un truco típico de las serpientes......... Ron se levanto, y mientras Draco trataba de limpiarse, lo sorprendió por la cintura. Ambos cayeron al suelo........ Parecía lucha grecorromana, golpe de parte de Ron en uno de los ojos grises de Draco...... Patada en los bajo de parte del rubio....... Ron aulló de dolor, llevándose las manos a la zona........  
  
-¡BASTA! (La voz del director)  
  
Todos los chicos se hicieron para atrás. Abriendo paso al hombre de la barba blanca. Ron seguía tumbado en el suelo y Draco ya se había incorporado. Ginny corrió a auxiliar a su hermano. Hermione miro con un odio intenso al Slytherin. Aunque fue correspondida de la misma manera.  
  
-Alumnos, Retirense hacia sus salas comunes....... A excepción de ustedes........  
  
(El hormiguero humano se fue disipando rápidamente)  
  
-Draco, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? (Pregunto Dumbledore)  
  
-Profesor...... Fue solo una pequeña riña estudiantil......  
  
-Así que fue una pequeña riña......... Algo tan pequeño, no puede dejarte un ojo morado y un labio bastante inflamado....... Una pequeña riña, no deja tirado a un alumno del dolor y con la nariz rota....... Ginny, lleva a tu hermano con la señorita Pomfrey, Hermione has favor de acompañarlos....... Mas tarde hablare contigo Ron.  
  
(Las chicas obedecieron inmediatamente, Al pasar Ron cerca de el, le dijo que todavía tenían una cuenta pendiente)  
  
-¿Por qué pelearon?  
  
-El pobretón me insultó....... Y a Harry también.  
  
-¿Insulto a Harry? pero si son grandes amigos.  
  
-Nos descubrió platicando de....cosas en el aula de Defensa....... Se entero de nuestra relación.  
  
-Lo veía venir. Nada se puede hacer...... Lo que han hecho es una falta grave que amerita suspensión de una semana....... Lo lamento. Mandare una lechuza a los Weasley, para ponerlos al tanto. También debo dar parte a Severus, Draco.  
  
-Cargare con la parte del castigo que me corresponde.  
  
-Como no tienes a donde ir. Te quedaras recluido en donde Severus te lo indique. Y quiero que cumplas cabalmente con lo que se te exija. Nada de visitas nocturnas, nada de capas invisibles, tendrás que entregármela........ Y, Nada de varita. (Draco fue por la suya, que estaba dentro de su túnica y se la entrego a Albus)-Tú también deberías ir a la enfermería.......  
  
-No hace falta....... ¿Puedo retirarme ya? (Albus asintió) –estaré en mi habitación...... Draco se alejo corriendo.  
  
-¡Que muchachos! (Albus negaba con la cabeza, el viejo observo que la túnica de Ron seguía tirada en el piso. Con un pequeño hechizo convocador la tomo, también retiro la varita del bolsillo)  
  
********  
  
Draco sabía que Harry estaba molesto. De lo contrario se hubiera quedado hasta el final de la riña, Trato de localizarlo por medio de su Aura, pero estaba tan débil que le fue imposible. Y ni siquiera pensar en entrar a su sala común para preguntar, todos se le irían encima. La unica opción seria buscarlo por todos los rincones del castillo.  
  
Harry al sentirse impotente, se fue a refugiar a una de las torres más altas. Donde nadie ponía un pie. Con un simple ALOHOMORA, había abierto el candado que la mantenía cerrada....... El recinto estaba vacío, salvo unos colchones viejos que tenían la figura de un gimnasio. Al fondo una puerta mas...... Esta daba al exterior......Donde el aire soplaba gélido y con gran intensidad, la cabellera de Harry se mecía de un lado a otro. El chico estaba furioso y a la vez triste. Ahora comprendía que Ron y Draco nunca serian amigos....... Por más que hubiera tratado de explicarle a Ron, este no hubiera entendido razones. Y Draco seguía diciéndole Pobretones a los Weasley....... Ellos, una familia tan llena de cariño hacia el. Esa parte de Draco, era la que le disgustaba, pero era la que le daba su personalidad. Después de todo había crecido en la casa de una familia rica, y estuvo acostumbrado a las mejores cosas........... La otra chispa que le rondaba la cabeza, era el saber que habían peleado por el...... Otra ves gente sufriendo por su causa....... -¡MALDITA SEA! Grito con todas sus fuerzas.......  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? (Una voz femenina, lo hizo voltear)  
  
-C-Cho....... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
  
-Vi todo lo que paso allá abajo...... Pasaste junto a mi; Te llame varias veces pero no me escuchaste. Pensé que necesitabas, compañía.......  
  
-Estoy bien.......  
  
-No lo creo....... Se que algo te pasa. Harry somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí. (La chica se acerco lentamente hasta quedar muy junto a el; este se puso nervioso, su presencia todavía le inquietaba)  
  
-Te aseguro que estoy bien...... Gracias por preocuparte.........Er, Creo que.....Debes volver con tus amigos....... Te estarán buscando.  
  
-Pero yo prefiero estar con mi otro amigo....... Un amigo muy especial....... Tu Harry.  
  
-Cho.......Mira....... No quiero ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo.......  
  
La chica no le hizo el menor caso. Con su varita, hizo aparecer una mesa con dos velas, alumbrando tenuemente el lugar, después dos sillas, por ultimo una par de cervezas de mantequilla., las preferidas de Harry.  
  
-Charlemos un rato. Así te calmaras....... (Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta su lugar y se sentó muy junto a el)  
  
-Y ¿Y de que vamos a charlar?  
  
-De lo que tú quieras....... Elige el tema........  
  
-¿Te parecería hablar de...... los folletos que me dijiste? ¿De........ las nuevas escuelas?  
  
-No, ese es tema de plática para el Domingo....... Otra cosa, mas.......excitante......... (Roce de su mano con la de el, Harry la aparto inmediatamente)  
  
-¿Te pongo nervioso?  
  
-U-un poco...... (Harry comenzó a sudar, el no era experto en tratar con chicas como ella)  
  
-No te voy a comer Harry....... (Cho fue acercando sus labios hasta los de Harry, pero en ese momento le dieron unas nauseas tremendas, que lo hicieron levantarse inmediatamente)  
  
-Discúlpame, pero no me siento bien....... Con permiso........ (Abandono a Cho)  
  
-Te gusto Harry Potter (Pensó) –Tu actitud me lo ha dejado ver........ Ya caerás. Voy a utilizar todas las armas a mi alcance para conseguir que me pidas ser tu novia. El próximo domingo es un buen día para comenzar.  
  
Harry fue a descargar sus ansias, cerca de un árbol...... Que desgastante era el sentirse enfermo.......  
  
-¡Dios! Estuvo apunto de besarme...... Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, le habría aceptado. ¿Por qué me afecta el estar junto a ella? Yo amo a Draco....... ¿Será por lo de mi fantasía? (Si, admítelo Harry Potter, ella te gusta)- Había olvidado que existías, voz interior entrometida ¬¬ ¡Ya me estas cansando! (Te sugiero que te acostumbres, estaremos unidos toda la vida, ya te lo dije) –Pero esta vez no te haré caso....... No me dejare llevar por mis pasiones. (Tu nunca has estado con una chica, ¿Por qué no pruebas? Debe ser una experiencia excitante. Hay varias que estarían deseosas de ser tu pareja...... No vamos lejos Ginny Weasley) -¡Ella menos que nadie! Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo...... (Entonces prueba con Ron) -¡Ya cállate! ¡Dejarme en paz!  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Draco no tuvo suerte en su búsqueda. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Todo el cuerpo le dolía........ Se dejo caer sobre su cama, viendo directo al techo.  
  
-Me contaron lo de tu pelea con el Weasley! ¡Me hubiera gustado mucho verla!  
  
-Blaise, déjame tranquilo.  
  
-¿Le rompiste la nariz verdad? Jajajaja ¡Estupendo! Bien merecido se lo tenía...... Aunque no saliste tan bien librado. Ese tipo te dio unos buenos golpes. Si tú quieres, la próxima vez que lo veamos solo.......lo saludamos de tu parte.  
  
-No te metas en mis problemas. Ahora déjame. Quiero descansar.  
  
-Como quieras......  
  
Zabini salio de la habitación. Se reunió en la planta baja con otros compañeros........  
  
-Esta de un genio de los mil demonios.......  
  
-Creo que necesita una visita mía, para levantarle los ánimos......  
  
-Ni se te ocurra Parkinson...... (Michel venia entrando)-El es mío.  
  
-No me digas....... ¿Por qué estas tan segura?  
  
-Por que soy su prometida, por eso......  
  
-Mentira...... Todos sabemos que le día en que se dio la cena en casa de los Malfoy, fue presentada otra chica. Tu nombre ni siquiera apareció en el profeta.  
  
-No siempre creas lo que ves en los diarios, querida........ A veces solo dicen basura...... Sin agraviar lo presente......  
  
-Eres una Zorra maldita......  
  
-¡Que vocabulario el tuyo! ¿Con esa boquita comes? Tst tst, que mal.  
  
-Draco no te hará caso....... Ese es el consuelo que me queda.  
  
-Si no es lo que el quiera. ¡ES SU OBLIGACION! Su padre así lo ha dispuesto y así se hará...... El es mago menor de edad, debe obedecer. Y para eso ha venido precisamente......  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? (Pregunto Zabini)  
  
-Que en estos momentos, Lucius Malfoy, debe estar por llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore.......  
  
************  
  
Draco intento dormitar, pero no pudo. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? Haciendo un rápido análisis de conciencia, había descubierto que se paso de listo con los comentarios hacia los Weasleys. No así con Ron....... Lo que le dejo mas impactado fue el haber escuchado ¡Me robo tu cariño! El odioso pelirrojo estaba enamorado de "su Harry" ¿desde hacia cuanto? ¿Habrían tenido una relación con anterioridad? De ser así, no le importaba, lo que no había sido en su año, no era en su daño....... Pero...... ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¿Celos? Luego venia a colación, lo de las tantas preguntas de su pareja ¿Eres celoso? ¿Las fantasías? ......  
  
-Tranquilo Draco...... Deja de especular. No hagas conjeturas antes de tiempo. Todo tiene una explicación lógica....... ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estas? En tu estado debes tener ciertos cuidados....... Que curioso se escucha...... (Pensó para si mismo) ¡Voy a ser padre! Harry va a tener un hijo mío. ¡Es increíble! Solo que....... Ahora es más vulnerable. Si Voldemort o Lucius se llegasen a enterar...... Debo protegerlos, pero se ha atravesado ¡la maldita suspensión! y No tengo varita...... Debo pensar fríamente, que hacer......  
  
*********  
  
Ron estaba curado de sus heridas, la señorita Pomfrey lo había dado de alta inmediatamente. Le puso un parche mágico en la nariz, para evitar que siguiera sangrando....... El trío Griffyndor caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su sala común.  
  
-Velo por el lado amable Ron, la nariz se te ha compuesto...... Se te ve mejor de cómo la tenias.  
  
¡No me hace gracia tu comentario Hermione!  
  
-¿Ahora si nos vas a decir por que fue el pleito Ron?  
  
-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Ginny...... Así que no sigas insistiendo, que no te diré nada.  
  
¡Malfoy casi te mata! Eres mi hermano, Tengo derecho a saber.  
  
-El estupido de Malfoy, no me iba a matar......  
  
-Y a todo esto.... ¿Dónde esta Harry? (Pregunto la castaña)  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA!  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Es la verdad, de ahora en adelante lo que le pase a "ese" me tiene sin cuidado. Para mi Harry Potter murió. No menciones su nombre en mi presencia.  
  
-¡Que exageración la tuya! Al rato estarán como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus pleitos, son pleitos de niños. Hasta me dan risa.  
  
-¿Sabias que a veces eres un fastidio Hermione? ¡Me hartas con tus comentarios de mujer madura!  
  
-¡Eres un grosero! ¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
-¡WEASLEY! (La voz rasposa de Filch) –Lo espera el Profesor Dumbledore en su despacho...... Ahora...... (Ron ya no se despidió de las chicas, las dejo ahí, con muchas preguntas que no tendrían respuesta...... Ya no estaba lejos, así que en un dos por tres, ya se encontraba tras la puerta del director.  
  
Toc-Toc  
  
-Adelante Ron, puedes pasar........ Toma asiento. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Algo...... ¿Por qué me mando llamar?  
  
-Sabes por que.... Ahora bien, tus padres ya han sido avisados.  
  
-Han de haber puesto el grito en el cielo...... (Ron imaginaba a su madre)  
  
-Lo que hicieron Draco y Tú, representa una falta grave a la disciplina. El castigo por tal hecho es la suspensión de clases por una semana.  
  
-¡Pero acabo de entrar! Me atrasare en las materias......  
  
-Así son las reglas...... Como director del colegio, debo velar por que se lleven acabo, al pie de la letra......Tu madre se ha molestado mucho, al igual que tu padre. Y me han dicho que no te quieren en casa en la semana. No puedes estar en tu cuarto encerrado así que, tendrás que pasar todo este tiempo en las mazmorras......  
  
-¿En las mazmorras? Pero eso es como si estuviera preso...... Profesor....Puedo pulir toda la sala de trofeos si me lo pide...... ¡A mano! O...... Lavar todos los calderos...... Los baños......Pero por favor, no me haga ir ahí...... (Aquel sombrío lugar estaba repleto de arañas y Ron les temía, más que a nada en el mundo)  
  
-Te hago cumplir un castigo disciplinario, no tengo otra alternativa...... Estarás de vuelta muy pronto...... Procurare que estés confortable, y que nada te falte.  
  
-Voy a arreglar mis cosas...... (Ron se puso triste, Dumbledore trato de decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero pensó mejor las cosas y le dejo partir. El pecoso se tropezó al salir con...... LUCIUS MALFOY, el individuo lo miro de arriba abajo, con desprecio...... Ron se hizo a un lado, el hombre imponía...... El Mortífago, entro como si fuera su casa al despacho de Albus.  
  
-Buen día....... Albus Dumbledore......  
  
-Lucius (Dijo tranquilo Dumbledore, parándose de su fino sillón de piel) –No eres bienvenido aquí, así que puedes marcharte por donde viniste. (Le mostró el camino con la mano)  
  
-Mucho me temo que no va a ser posible, Como presidente del consejo escolar, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, cuantas veces así lo desee. Y en los lugares que me plazca.  
  
-Hablare con ellos, para que te destituyan......No eres un elemento fundamental.  
  
-Intente lo que quiera, viejo decrepito...... Solo vine a decirle, que dentro de algunos días......Deberé hacer mi acostumbrada inspección anual. Voy a verificar que los alumnos estén recibiendo el nivel académico que merecen. Que mejor ahora, que apenas comienza el año...... Si los profesores no cumplen con las expectativas, serán despedidos. Eso también incluye al director.  
  
-No creo que un asesino, tenga el suficiente valor moral, para hacerles ver sus errores a los profesores y mucho menos a alguien como yo...... ¿O si lo tienes Lucius?  
  
-No tiene pruebas Dumbledore, es su palabra contra la mía...... Me instalare cerca de Severus. Así sabrá donde encontrarme.  
  
-Yo podría localizarte hasta el fin del mundo Lucius........Antes de que salgas de aquí. Quiero advertirte, que si osas molestar a Draco o a Harry, te las veras conmigo........  
  
-Mira como estoy temblando...... Me muero del miedo....... Solo quiero recordarle, viejo estupido.... Que Draco es menor de edad. Y ES MI HIJO...... si yo lo deseo, puedo sacarlo del colegio EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO. Y en cuanto a Potter jejeje...... Creo que su advertencia ha llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
-¡Estas advertido Lucius!....... Ahora vete, no quiero seguir viendo tu cínico rostro...... Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.  
  
-Ya nos veremos las caras en tres Días Albus Dumbledore...... Jejejeje. (Dijo para si)  
  
(Lucius Malfoy, salio por la puerta circular)  
  
-Debo poner al tanto a todos. Sobre todo a Loly, Severus y a Esmeralda...... Seguramente trae un plan entre manos......  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Harry penetro por el retrato de la señora gorda. La sala común estaba rebozante de estudiantes de último curso. Hermione fue la primera en localizarlo.......  
  
-¡Harry! me tenias preocupada, ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
  
-Por ahí...... Caminando......  
  
-¡Que ojeras tienes! ¿Sigues con tus malestares verdad?  
  
-Si, pero ya se que es por culpa de Hedwig. En dos o tres meses, me recobrare por completo......  
  
-Si tú lo dices........Harry, Ron fue suspendido una semana de clases....... Esta arriba acomodando algunas cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
-¿No te ha comentado nada? (Pregunto, para ver si Hermione sabia la realidad del pleito)  
  
-No, y no creo que este dispuesto a decirme, aunque le ruegue de rodillas...... Lo único que menciono, fue que no quiere saber nada de ti. Lo dijo muy molesto...... Habla con el, cualquiera que sea el motivo de su disgusto, puede solucionarse. Siempre lo hacen.  
  
-Lo intentare, pero dudo mucho que esta vez lo consiga......  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo, subió las escaleras, una por una, pasito a pasito. No había comido muy bien, y la falta de alimento ya estaba mermando en su estado de salud. El ultimo obstáculo, lo paso recargado en la pared. Como había dicho Hermione Ron guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias. El pecoso lo vio llegar, pero inmediatamente le dio la espalada, como si se tratara de cualquier persona, y siguió haciendo lo suyo......  
  
-Ron, ¿podemos hablar? (Dijo arrastrando las palabras)  
  
El silencio.........  
  
-Ron, Por favor. Te debo una explicación....... Amigo. Contéstame.  
  
-Tú y yo ya no somos amigos...... Harry Potter, amante de Draco Malfoy. (Ahora si le dirigió una mirada cruel)  
  
-M-me dijo Hermione,....... Que estas suspendido....... ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
-¿Acaso te importa?  
  
-Bien sabes que si me importa, todo lo que te pase....... Has sido como mí.......  
  
-Como tu hermano, eso ya me lo habías dicho. ¿No te sabes otra historia menos gastada? Veo que no....... mira, como ves estoy muy ocupado guardando mis cosas. Algunas las dejare aquí. Y otras me las llevare a las mazmorras....... ¡Lo que siempre quise! Una habitación de lujo......  
  
-Lo siento tanto Ron....... No pensé que........  
  
-¡TU NUNCA PIENSAS NADA HARRY! (Volvió a interrumpirlo) –Nunca...... ¿Sabes? Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no te veré, ni me veras las cara durante una semana. Todo un record. Así podrás gozar a tus anchas de la habitación....... No habrá nadie que interrumpa tus actos sexuales.  
  
-Sigues con lo mismo........ Ron, yo he tratado de hablar contigo de una manera seria, pero tal parece que tu no lo deseas. Trate de explicarte mi comportamiento....... Lo de mi relación con Draco y......  
  
-No me repitas su asqueroso nombre........ Maldito Aprovechado.......  
  
-¡No es ningún aprovechado! Es la persona que me ama......  
  
-¡La persona que te ama! Será la persona que te faja....... ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal ves seas su diversión en turno? ¿Eh, Harry? ¿Lo has pensado? Alguien a quien usara por un tiempo, y luego cambiara por otra persona...... Conocemos bien a Malfoy....... Ambos sabemos que es capaz de hacer eso y mas......  
  
-Estas muy equivocado. Hablas por que estas molesto. Lo se.  
  
-¿O será que te hace el amor tan ardientemente que no lo puedes dejar? Te hace gozar, y gemir...... (Ron se fue acercando a Harry) –Apuesto a que eres su corderito, manso y sumiso.......  
  
-¡Basta Ron!  
  
-¿Solo buscas la pasión? ¿Eh Harry? ¿Quieres experimentar? ¿La mueve bien? Yo también puedo hacerlo....... ¿Ya olvidaste aquel beso fogoso que nos dimos? ¿Las caricias en mi alcoba? (Ron lo acorralo muy cerca de las escaleras)  
  
-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! (Harry lo empujo) –Estas fuera de ti...... Y es por eso que olvidare todo lo que me has dicho........  
  
-Como quieras....... Solo te diré una última cosa. No estaré yo para secar tus lágrimas, cuando Malfoy te deseche........ (Dicho esto, Ron dejo solo a Harry)  
  
-Ron, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que terminar de esta forma? Somos......amigos...... Hemos compartido muchas cosas. ¿Por qué eres tan necio Ron Weasley?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Severus Snape, puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Reto de una manera enérgica a su ahijado. Fue tanta su furia, que lo confino a otra de las mazmorras. El mismo se ofreció para llevarlo y encerrarle. Muy cerca de donde ya se encontraba Ron, recostado en algo parecido a un catre...... Este al escuchar ruido se acerco a las rejas........  
  
-Parece que la celebridad, no pudo escaparse del castigo....... Bienvenido a las mazmorras de cinco estrellas Ojo y labio Morado Malfoy......  
  
-Púdrete mal nacido, nariz rota......  
  
-Será mejor que ustedes dos traten de llevarse bien, ya que pasaran una larga semana aquí dentro...... (Comento irónico Snape, luego se acerco al oído de Draco) -¿Ya ves todo lo que te ha pasado por tener esa absurda relación con Potter? Espero que estos días de encierro, te hagan reflexionar...... Por el bien de ambos. Hasta pronto.  
  
Sus pisadas se fueron perdiendo el en infinito eco del lugar.......  
  
-Parece que las influencias de tu padre, no sirvieron en esta ocasión....... Hijo de Puta Malfoy........  
  
-Di lo que quieras, Hablas de puro ardor, hijo de puta Weasley...... No digieres que Harry me haya elegido a mi, en lugar de un don nadie como tu......  
  
-¡Lo tienes embrujado!  
  
-Llámale Embrujo de amor Pobretón...... (Draco se fue acomodando en su "fina cama")  
  
-¡Lo sabia! Harry no esta actuando por voluntad propia....... ¡Cuando todos se enteren, te encerraran en Azkaban!  
  
-Mmm, no creo que no...... Lamento decírtelo pero, nunca pisare ese lugar.......  
  
-No estés tan seguro, la vida da muchas vueltas, y si hoy estas arriba, mañana estarás abajo......  
  
-¿Arriba y debajo de quien?  
  
-¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo? ¿Draco- pervertido-de-la-mente-Malfoy?  
  
-¿Y quien hablo de ello? Hay Weasley, tu si que necesitas descargar tus energías muy pronto...... ¿Nunca has fornicado? ¿Masturbado? ¿Sabes que significa?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-¡De lo que te has perdido, es la cosa mas deliciosa que hayas podido probar........ ¿Sabes que Harry tiene una piel muy suave? Cuando le acaricias sientes que te vas directo al paraíso...... (Draco estaba picándole el orgullo a Ron)  
  
-Cierto, y también posee unos labios jugosos y carnosos........ Y luego esa lengua exploradora....... Mmm. Exquisitez...... (Al rubio no le pareció el comentario, pero le iba seguir el juego al chico)  
  
-Así es...... Tienes toda la razón. Es por eso que las noches que pasamos juntos en mi mansión, no paraba de hurgar en mi intimidad...... Me encantaba sentirlo, en ese sube y baja, que solo el sabe como hacerlo...... ¡Merlín! Te hacia poner los ojos en blanco (Golpe bajo)  
  
-Por lo que cuentas, te lo ha de haber hecho como a mí...... Tendré que decirle a Harry que sea más original cuando estemos juntos...... Para que no haya comparaciones Malfoy, me apenaría escuchar de los labios de Harry que le gusta mas mi miembro que el tuyo.  
  
-¡Mentira! (Draco se había molestado) –Nunca has tenido nada que ver con Harry......  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Completamente...... Yo fui el primero en su vida.  
  
-¿Tu estas hablando cuando el era una chica? Jajaja Malfoy, Malfoy...... Harry nació siendo hombre y paso muchos veranos en mi casa, en mi alcoba...... ¿Aun sigues pensando que fuiste el primero?  
  
-Al menos en una parte de su vida si lo fui....... Y también seré el primero del cual el....... Tenga un hijo mío......... (No pudo aguantarse más, tenía que decírselo al pobretón y callarle su bocaza)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
He aquí la entrega del capitulo 17 ..... ¡POR FIN! , me ha costado algo de trabajo, (No me pregunten por que jejeje) Gracias por sus comentarios, me apena realmente que no pueda contestar por el momento de manera individual , pero cada vez se me hace mas difícil acceder a mi computadora...... En mis tiempos libres es cuando puedo escribir, y cuando subo todo a ff.net. No quiero que piensen que soy una malagradecida....... Compréndanme please¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Bueno, platicando acerca de este cap. Bill y Sirius van a trabajar juntos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Habrá algún acercamiento?  
  
-Cho estuvo a punto de besar a Harry-inexperto en chicas- Potter ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Ustedes que piensan? Jejeje ¿Cumplirá su fantasía sexual?  
  
-Ron se entero de la relación de ambos ¡y vaya teatro que armo! Por su culpa y fisgonearía, están recluidos en las mazmorras como viles delincuentes....... Será una semana muuuy larga para esos dos.  
  
-Lucius estará muy campante en el colegio...... ¿Se encontrara con Harry? ¿Cómo reaccionara este?  
  
-SNAPE revelo su gran secreto...... Estaba enamorado de Lily, ahora Harry sabe por que tanto odio en su contra. ORALEEEE, que guardadito se lo tenia.  
  
Weno es todo por hoy.  
  
Que pasen buena semana......  
  
Atte yo  
  
Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens  
  
-Miembro de la orden Siriusiana  
  
-Y ahora ya también de la Severusiana jejeje.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	18. Cambio de planes

¡Hola a todos! Esta Historia va a tomar un nuevo giro... jejeje. Nadie se lo va a esperar. Muajajajaja No se preocupen antes de tiempo, no cambiare a mi pareja preferida (por si llegaron a pensarlo ¬¬) Solo habrá cambios con algunos personajes. Weno, antes que otra cosa pase, suceda y acontezca, los agradecimientos......  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVS, CAPITULO ANTERIOR......  
  
Tiz: ¿Leíste el fic a las dos de la madrugada? Wow ¡que bárbara! Jajaja, Bueno, en realidad yo también duermo poco, si acaso unas 5 horas. Yo también ansío saber, que pasara en esa semanita de encierro ¬¬ gracias por darme ánimos, a veces me resulta difícil escribir, sobre todo estos días, En fin, espero tener próximo el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Snuffle´s girl: No importa que no dejes comentarios tan seguido n_n, es más que suficiente con que leas mi historia.... Mmm Draco esta pensando que va a ser papa, ya que Harry no termino de decirle lo de Hedwig... Aunque, quien sabe Muajajaja. No se que hará Harry cuando encuentre a Lucius, supongo que se pondrá pálido...... Jejeje y Ron, Hay el pobrecito... Nadie lo quiere por metiche. Esa reacción le caerá como balde de agua fría, pero espera a leer la historia para que veas que paso.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: ¡POR FIN DAS SEÑALES DE VIDA! ¿Dónde has andado mujer? Ya vi que has estado muy atareada eh? Pero recuerda que tenemos un trabajo pendiente ñaca, ñaca. ¿Así que te sorprendí con eso del amor de Sevy? Pues déjame decirte que en realidad, eso es lo que creo que tiene pensado Rowling, si te has leído lo que te mande, te darás cuenta de por que lo digo. Aunque tienes razón, Harry no tiene la culpa de sus desgracias amorosas, pero no estando James, culpa al hijo, así es esto.... No te tragas lo de la lechuza? Jajaja Todo puede pasar en fan fiction y en mi pervertida cabeza. Ya lo sabes jejeje.... Debe decirle Harry a Draco lo que le paso? Mmm es algo fuerte.... Imaginate que pasaría? Una muerte.....¿pero de quien? Muajaja.  
  
Pau: ¡SI QUE ERES MALA! ¿Otra oportunidad de Lucius, para ultrajar a Harry? +_+ Oraleeeee...... No se, No se......Jajaja.  
  
DRAKULL: Hay, pero si se ve que te caen mal Draco y Ron. Cho...... Weno a mi también me cae mal, pero ni modo, la metí en la historia para darle en la cabeza a Harry jejeje  
  
GINNA: ¿Qué lo vuelva a violar? Oyeeee, ya con esta van dos veces que me lo piden.... Si lo hace, me cae que ahora si Harry se nos suicida jajaja. Esta de pensarse esa situación......  
  
Blazevein: ¿Suprema sacerdotisa? Jajajaja ya me agregaste mas el ego...... ¿Crees tu que Harry le va a poner le cuerno a Draco? Jejeje No se, Harry anda muy despistado, ¿no te parece? Con el asunto del embarazo....Hay te va....... Harry sabe que es por causas de Hedwig, pero no le pudo decir bien a Draco, por que Ron interrumpió... Entonces, el rubio cree que en verdad va a tener un bebe.... ¿Oh decepción? ¿No será que Harry le pego los síntomas a su lechuza? Juar, juar. Ahhhh y gracias por decirme lo de "Blaise" y lo del aquel capitulo donde dije que era un trío, y eran 4 jajaja.  
  
Launigsiae: Gracias por decir "ENTREGA MARAVILLOSA" se siente padre jijiji. Ya me leí tu fic que acabas de comenzar, y te he dejado un mensajillo por ahí. Espero no tardes tanto en actualizar. ¿Sabias que eres la primera en pedirme que Harry se quede con Ron? +_+  
  
Diyiem: Otra chica (¿eres chica?) que odia a Ron jajaja Si me he pasado con el, pero creo que mi formula esta surtiendo efecto jer, jer .Circe seguirá apareciendo, no te preocupes y Michel...... Mmm y más Mmm ya lo descubrirás.  
  
Karate_kid: Gracias por seguir siendo tan fiel al fic, nunca me falta un mensaje tuyo, al igual que con otras personas.  
  
dark_sabry: ¿Por todos los santos que tenga un hijo' jajaja, Quien sabe Sabry, ni yo misma se que va a pasar. Y eso de que Michel no va a poder tener un hijo de mi rubito...... El no tiene varita, esta indefenso SNIF¡¡¡  
  
Señora todo poderosa: Gracias por decir que mi fic esta Chingón jajaja n_n Me alegra que te guste. Tratare de actualizar pronto.  
  
Niky:chan: Por que dijiste que Harry es un califa?? Eso significa ¿ojo alegre?. Ron se atrevió a pegarle a Draco, pero no se fue limpio jejeje, se acordara por muuucho rato de ese golpe bajo. Al igual que tu pienso que a Harry le hacen falta sus gafas jajaja ¡TIENE AL MEJOR BOMBON DE TODO HOGWARTS! Y no lo ve..... A ver si no lo pierde. Sirius y Bill trabajaran juntos, la costumbre es engañosa jeje.  
  
Angy-vive: JEJEJE, realmente no tengo planeado meter a Remus Lupin aquí......Sorry. Y sabes por que? Jajaja, ya me lo pusiste tu, podría ser rival de Bill, y ya los tengo encaminaditos, no me conviene hacer otro lío amoroso, ya con los que tengo en la historia me bastan y sobran +_+ .Sigue leyendooo.  
  
Kary_asakura: Tu opinión es muy valida... Y eso de que Harry va a engañar a Draco mmm, ni yo se jajaja, ¿Cómo ves? Pero pongámonos en el lugar de Harry, el pobre anda con su sexualidad alterada. Cho siempre le gusto, pero ama a Draco... Asi que tal ves el amor gane...  
  
Usagi: Hello, Sacerdotisa jejejeje... Mi no entender eso que tu decir de ¡Sev Vampirito? O_o y lo de Harry tampoco ¿valor por delante, al tema de narices? ¡NECESITO TRADUCTOOOOR! Jajaja.  
  
M: Que padre que te haya gustado el capitulo. Claro que Harry y Draco se van a arreglar, la pregunta es ¿como, cuando y donde? Jejeje Respecto a Ahogar a las dos chicas que andan tras los huesos de mi rubio, Mmm a la mejor entre ellas se eliminan jajaja.  
  
Tomoe: Ya se te extrañaba chica¡¡¡ Que mala onda que no tuvieras internet ¬¬ ¡es desesperante cuando te quedas incomunicada del ciber mundo! Espero que los cuatro capítulos que te leíste de jalón te hayan gustado mucho n_n .Nos estamos leyendooo  
  
Ahora si........ Pueden leer....... O_o  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
***********  
  
dd CAPITULO 18dd  
  
CAMBIO DE PLANES  
  
***********  
  
-¿Tu estas hablando cuando el era una chica? Malfoy, Malfoy...... Harry nació siendo hombre y paso muchos veranos en mi casa, en mi alcoba...... ¿Aun sigues pensando que fuiste el primero? Idiota.......  
  
-Al menos en una parte de su vida si lo fui....... Y también seré el primero del cual el....... Tenga un hijo mío......... (No pudo aguantarse más, tenía que decírselo al pobretón y callarle su bocaza)  
  
Ron no capto al principio la idea... Pero después...  
  
-Jajajaja, ¿Y es peras que te crea eso? LOS HOMBRES NO PODEMOS TENER BEBES... ¿Acaso Ya se te olvido? Ts ts Ya se te sobrecalentó el cerebro......  
  
-¿No has visto últimamente decaído a Harry? ¿Demacrado, somnoliento, vomitando todo lo que come? Pues se debe a eso precisamente, a que esta en estado interesante.... Vamos a ser padres. (Draco estaba feliz de poder restregarle todo eso al pecas)  
  
-No, sigo sin creerte, sus malestares pueden ser causados por otra cosa, por Hedwig por ejemplo... La herida que le produjo fue de tamaño y hondura considerable. Yo pienso que un bicho esta haciendo de las suyas en el organismo de Harry... Olvida esa loca idea Malfoy...... Vuelve a la realidad.  
  
-No tiene caso seguir discutiendo de esto contigo, eres un necio. Ya veras con tus propios ojos de lo que hablo... Ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir un rato...Despiertame si ves llegar a alguien...  
  
-¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!  
  
-Pensé que los Weasleys estaban acostumbrados... Me mal informaron... Tenia entendido que por una buena cantidad de sikles podías hacerlos trabajar en lo que fuera... (Ron pateo las rejas con todas sus fuerzas)  
  
-Cuando salgamos de aquí Malfoy, ¡juro que te partiré el alma!  
  
¿Siempre eres tan escandaloso? Yo no se como Harry soporta compartir el cuarto contigo... Yo ya hubiera pedido cambio de dormitorio........  
  
-También ronco Malfoy...... ¡Y muy fuerte!.......Va a ser una semana larga para ti......  
  
Draco se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en la humilde cama., dándole la espalda a su compañero de suplicio, Ron no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callado... Y mirar de arriba abajo su "celda" No quería encontrarse por nada del mundo con alguna araña patona. O algún ciempiés....... Y como si fuera un oso de peluche, se durmió con su zapato, apretado en su regazo, su unica arma contras las pequeñas criaturas de la noche.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
El día pasó a la noche, y la noche al día... El tema en el comedor: ¡Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley, recluidos en las mazmorras! La noticia se había filtrado.......Harry no podía dejar se sentirse culpable, dos de las personas que mas quería, estaban purgando castigo por su culpa...... El debería estar encerrado......  
  
Como cada mañana, malestares... Nauseas... Falta de apetito... Sintió una pesada mirada hacia su lado derecho, se trataba de Circe... Algo raro había en ella, era muy callada, siempre se alejaba de todos, y con cara de mírame y no me toques... Regreso su vista a su plato que permanecía lleno... Tampoco podía olerlo, lo hizo a un lado... Levanto si vista y todos los Slytherin lo observaban... Crabbe y Goyle, le mostraron sus poderosos puños, Zabini, clavo un cuchillo en la mesa... Parkinson se secreteaba con otra chica que nunca había visto y Michel Spencer... Ella fue la que se levanto de la mesa rumbo a el... Harry miro hacia todas partes tratando de localizar algo o a alguien, pero no hubo tal...  
  
-Buenas Harry Potter... (Se sentó en la mesa de los Griffyndor para sorpresa de todos)  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿O erraste el camino?  
  
-Solo advertirte una cosa... (Se acerco a su oído)-Cuídate la espalda... Te vamos a estar vigilando muy de cerca, al igual que al mugroso pelirrojo cuando salga... Vengaremos la estancia de Draco en ese horrible lugar.  
  
-No les tengo miedo... (Harry se levanto de su asiento y la reto con la mirada)  
  
-Te crees el muy valiente... Ya nos veremos las caras tú y yo en el Quidditch... Vete despidiendo de esa linda cara que tienes (Le paso su mano por la mejilla, Harry la quito de inmediato)  
  
-¡Vete de aquí! Regresa con las demás serpientes, enroscate en otra parte (Las fuerzas le estaban abandonando, pero pudo sostenerse de la mesa)  
  
-¿Sucede algo Harry? (Ginny venia llegando)  
  
-Nada Ginny, "esta...... chica" ya se iba...  
  
-¿Es tu noviecita?  
  
-¿Y si así fuese, a ti que te importa?  
  
-¡Por mis ancestros que tienes muy malos gustos! Si fuera tú, ya me hubiera hechizado a mi misma... No podría ni mirarme al espejo... ¡Eres tan fea! Y para acabar el cuadro... Pobre. (Ginny intento decirle algunas cosas, pero Harry se lo impidió)  
  
-Estas advertido... (Se reunió con sus compañeros de casa quienes de inmediato comenzaron a burlarse)  
  
-Todos son unos....  
  
-Relájate Ginny, no caigamos en su juego.... A palabras necias, oídos sordos...... Mejor desayuna, el tiempo se acaba...... Por cierto, ¿has visto a Hermione?  
  
-No, en lo absoluto... Pero conociéndola, debe estar en la biblioteca...  
  
-Iré a buscarla...... Nos vemos después.... (Ginny le vio alejarse y soltó un suspiro... Circe también se levanto de su asiento)  
  
Harry llego hasta la inmensa biblioteca de Hogwarts, busco a simple vista, alguna cabellera castaña revuelta; y la encontró en una de las mesas mas alejadas. Sin hacer mucho ruido se fue acercando....,..  
  
-¡Hermione! (Dijo quedo, pero audible)  
  
-¡Harry ¡Que susto me diste! (Cerro el libro que consultaba, de los ojos curiosos de Harry)  
  
-Lo siento... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
  
-¿No es obvio? Consulto algunas cosas.... ¿Para que se viene aquí, si no es para eso?  
  
-¿Puedo saber de que trata?  
  
-Er, no, no puedes...Son cosas de mujeres.... Será mejor que lo vaya a dejar de donde lo tome...  
  
-Espera... Necesito hablar contigo... (Harry parecía desesperado) –Por favor, es importante....... Si no lo cuento a alguien voy a estallar.  
  
-Claro que si Harry... ...¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues con tus malestares?  
  
-Se que prometí no contárselo a nadie... Pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo...... Es prioritario que lo sepas, necesito que me ayudes...... (Circe, quien había seguido a Harry, se coloco detrás de una estantería, ahí no podía ser vista)  
  
-Hermione....... Se que todo esto te va a parecer absurdo pero...... Pero........ Pero......  
  
-Pero que...... ¡Habla ya Harry! (Si dilo ya- se dijo Circe)  
  
-EstoyenamoradodeDracoMalfoy......  
  
_ ......¡? +_+  
  
-E- ¿escuchaste lo que te dije Hermione?  
  
-Ha-Harry....... ¿te sientes bien? ¿No tienes temperatura? (Puso la mano en la frente de Harry)  
  
-Hermione...... Si te estoy contando esto, es por que...... Pensé Que me entenderías...... (Harry dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa) ¿También eres homo fóbica?  
  
-D-discúlpame.... Pero esto no se ve todos los días...... C-como...... Er, Ejem....... ¿Por qué piensas que estas enamorado de Malfoy? ¿Cuales son tus argumentos?  
  
-No lo pienso...... ¡LO ESTOY! Y desde hace mucho tiempo...... Desde que empecé con lo de la poción....... Lo de ser una chica...... Las hormonas... las feromonas....... la cena, el baile......Y unos extras mas....... Y para rematar con mi mala suerte, Ron se entero por una mera casualidad, por eso el pleito.......  
  
-¡Dios! ¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD LO QUE ME DICES? (Se llevo la mano a su pecho) -¿Pero por que de Draco Malfoy? Yo pensé....... que gustabas de Cho...... ¡Te hacia heterosexual! (Harry debes estar mal de la cabeza-pensó)  
  
-Me gusta Cho, no lo niego...... ¡Pero estoy enamorado de Draco!...... Hermione....... Me han sucedido muchas cosas estos últimos meses....... Yo, a veces, no se que hacer con mi vida (Harry no pudo más y se derrumbo, el llanto no pudo ser contenido) –Me siento atrapado y sin salida.  
  
-Harry, no me gusta verte así...... Tranquilo, Mira, dentro de un rato tenemos Defensa...... Y después de eso una hora libre...... Podremos platicar mejor........ Esto ........ Bueno, es importante....... No debe tomarse a la ligera...... (Hermione estaba shockeada) –Ya es hora de irnos...... Snape aguarda.......(Le paso un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas)  
  
-No tengo ganas de ir a clases....... ¡Y menos con ese ogro! (Después de la revelación, sacada por la fuerza, estaba seguro de que lo iba a pasar bastante mal)  
  
-Es necesario Harry, y lo sabes...... Es nuestro último año, debemos estar preparados........ Mantente firme, fuerte...... Que no te vea derrotado....... Quiero ver a ese Harry seguro de si mismo......  
  
-Creo que ese tipo, se ha ido al caño hace mucho tiempo........  
  
-No te deprimas...... ¡Se nos esta haciendo tarde! Corramos......  
  
Para su fortuna, llegaron justo a tiempo al aula de DCAO...... Pero para la mala.....Nuevamente tenia pegado un pergamino que decía........ Clase: A la entrada del bosque prohibido........ ¡Demonios! Ya llevaban 5 minutos de retraso....... Cuando pudieron alcanzar la zona, Snape ya había comenzado........ A Hermione le permitió sentarse junto con los demás, pero a Harry no......  
  
-Es una falta de respeto hacia sus demás compañeros........ 20 puntos menos....... Si quiere participar en la clase, deberá dar tres vueltas a todo el colegio....... Sin parar........ (Harry dejo botada su mochila, y abandono el lugar, dispuesto a correr todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permitiera) –Y nada de trucos Potter...... si intenta hacer alguna trampa, lo expulsare definitivamente de clase......... (Risas de Sly, Reclamos en voz baja de Gry.... Hermione sintió pena por el, así que se levanto y trato de darle alcance)  
  
-¿A dónde cree que va señorita Granger?  
  
-Yo también llegue tarde...... Merezco el mismo castigo que Harry.......  
  
-Si no regrese de inmediato, quitare mas puntos a su casa......  
  
-Hágalo, ya los recuperare....... ¬¬  
  
(Hermione se puso hombro a hombro con Harry)  
  
-Vas a tener problemas...... Snape es muy rencoroso. Prepárate para recibir su ira.  
  
-No me importa...... Además, estoy fuera de condición...... me hará bien correr por un rato......  
  
-Gracias Hermione.......  
  
-No tienes por que dármelas, para eso...... estamos los amigos...... También lo hice porque,...... quiero que me cuentes todo....... Aquí nadie nos va a molestar, a menos........que quieran correr...... más de 5 kilómetros.......  
  
-Bien...... Todo comenzó cuando.......  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
-Toma Esmeralda...... El te, te hará sentir mejor...... Te calmara los nervios. Snape y Loly, llegaran mas tarde........  
  
-¡Albus! No se como voy a reaccionar cuando vea a Lucius Malfoy enfrente de mi......... ¡Hace tantos años!  
  
-Sabrás llevar la situación...... Da tu clase de una manera normal y estas del otro lado...... Eres una gran maestra de pociones, no tendrá queja alguna de ti........  
  
-No tengo preocupación por eso........ Es por otra cosa más importante........ Mucho más......... (Dejo su taza de café en la mesita, del despacho del director) –Albus....... Voy a decirte algo........ Algo que he guardado dentro de mí, durante muchos años........ Para ser exactos, 17........ Creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para...... ¡Es muy difícil para mí, hablar de esto!  
  
-Podemos hablar después...... Si es que no te sientes en confianza.  
  
-No, ya es tiempo....... Yo...... Después de que Narcisa se caso, tuve la oportunidad de contactarla, mas bien fue al revés, ella a mi....... Claro que fue a escondidas de su esposo. Todo lo hacíamos en secreto....... Yo la vi muy demacrada, y me dijo que era por que no había podido darle un hijo a Lucius, el la maltrataba, la golpeaba y la humillaba por esas circunstancias...... Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas. Yo quería verla, previamente me había dicho algunas contraseñas para tener acceso a la mansión, así que me arme de valor, y me adentre...... Afortunadamente, pude localizar su habitación, ahí me di cuenta de que dormían en habitaciones separadas...... Espere pacientemente, escondida, hasta que por fin la tuve en mis brazos...... Dormimos juntas varias noches....... Hasta que........ Lucius nos encontró...... ¡Se puso furioso! Nos golpeo....... Y.......  
  
-Esmeralda, se que esto es muy delicado, pero no es necesario que me lo digas, es un asunto muy personal......  
  
-Déjame continuar....... Dijo que me metería en Azkaban por allanamiento de morada, robo, y no se cuantas cosas mas........ Yo no estaba preocupada por mí, sino por Narcisa........ Fue entonces que Lucius me propuso un trato.......  
  
-¿Cuál fue ese trato?  
  
-Como Narcisa no podía darle un hijo....... Yo tendría que........ Darle uno, a cambio del bienestar de ella...... Si no, diría a todo mundo que su esposa era una infértil. La pondría en evidencia delante de toda la comunidad mágica.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que? ¿¡Draco!?  
  
-Draco...... es mi hijo....... (Llanto) –Nació de mí....... Cuando acepte, Lucius me encerró en una fría y oscura habitación....... Fue ahí donde todo se consumo. No volví a ver a Narcisa....... Todo mi embarazo me la pase sola, hablando con mi hijo, que todavía se encontraba en mi vientre....... Cuando nació, Lucius permitió que le diera pecho unos dos meses...... Después....... Se lo llevo...... ¡LO APARTO DE MI LADO! Llevo aun amigo suyo, para ayudarle con todas las cosas........Trate de luchar, pero no pude hacer nada, lo único que pude lograr, fue abrirle la cabeza...... Se tambaleo, y dejo una huella de sangre en la pared....... Su fea mano, a la cual le faltaban 2 dedos...... Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.......  
  
(Dumbledore ataba cabos)  
  
Y no conforme con eso...... Lucius......Destruyo mi varita, y me llevo a esa oscura cueva...... que fue mi hogar por tantos años...... Esta ves, me amenazo....... Ahora con la vida del niño........ Así que no tuve otra opción más que ceder....... Y vivir en la miseria. (Se derrumbo en la silla)  
  
-¡Eres una gran mujer Esmeralda! Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, y tu valor como ser humano........ Pero puedes estar segura, de que Narcisa, le dio mucho amor a Draco, un amor, como el que solo una madre puede proporcionar.......  
  
-Lo se...... por ese lado me siento tranquila. Narcisa dio todo por el.... Incluso la vida....... (Pausa) –Pasaron alrededor de 2 años...... No se como se las ingenio, pero dio con mi paradero. Me mando algunas fotos de Draco se bebe, de sus primeros añitos...... Hasta la invitación para la cena....... Eso no quería perdérmelo, así que me escape de mi guarida y fui hasta ahí...... Vi todo a escondidas....... La vi por unos instantes, pero me dejo, tenia que atender a sus invitados...... Se veía radiante ¡feliz! Y su felicidad era la mía...... Luego vino todo lo demás........Ahora ya sabes...... Ahora ya sabes por que tengo miedo de ver nuevamente a Lucius...... ¡Temo por la vida de mi hijo!  
  
-Nada pasara....... Aquí están a salvo los dos........ No permitiremos que ese Asesino se salga con la suya....... Por cierto Esmeralda. Draco esta castigado........  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?  
  
-Participo en una trifulca...... Se lió a golpes con Ron Weasley, un amigo de Harry Potter....... Se entero de su "relación" y ya te imaginaras lo que sobrevino después....... No tienen permitido las visitas, pero ¿te gustaría verlo?  
  
-Por supuesto que si Albus........  
  
-Te daré las contraseñas, hay varios hechizos alrededor, por seguridad de los jóvenes....... Creo que eso te dará valor para enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy....... Draco te dará las fuerzas que necesitas.  
  
-Gracias Albus, y por favor...... No lo comentes con nadie. Seria perjudicial para el....... ¿Crees que me odiara por eso? Me lo he preguntado por muchos años......  
  
-Draco ha cambiado mucho, y eso se lo debemos en parte a Harry....... Cuando toda la tempestad haya pasado, tendrás que hablar con el, sabrá entender tus razones, es un chico muy maduro para su edad, creo que le gustara la idea, ya no se va a sentir tan solo, por que te tendrá a ti....... Y tu a el, por supuesto....... Se te va a enfriar la bebida....... (Esmeralda dio un pequeño sorbo)  
  
-Haces ver tan fáciles las cosas Albus...... ¿Qué harías tu, si te dijesen que tu verdadera madre esta viva? ¿Qué la persona que tú pensabas que lo era, solo fue tu madre de crianza?  
  
-Yo seria el hombre más feliz del mundo......  
  
-¡Hay Albus, Albus....... Si Draco me rechaza, no se que voy a hacer........  
  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora........ Lo más importante en estos momentos es........  
  
-¡Lucius Malfoy! El solo pronunciar su nombre me da escalofríos. Pero tienes razón, Me comportare a la altura y no le demostrare temor. El es muy listo, y si ve inseguridad en mi, me atacara por ese punto...... No le daré motivos.  
  
-Excelente.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Hermione y Harry habían parado un momento para descansar........ Ya había contado la mayor parte, omitiendo por obvias circunstancias, el tema de la "violación"  
  
-Harry, todo lo que me has dicho es........ Increíble. Que verano tan lleno de sorpresas para ti. No se por que te suceden toda clase de cosas, fuera de lo común......... Ron enamorado de ti, o cree estarlo ....... Snape lo estuvo de tu madre...... Tu de Draco Malfoy........ Pero te sientes atraído por las chicas........ Todo un caos.  
  
-Lo se, ¡pero ya estoy cansado! Quiero llevar una vida tranquila...... ¿Será mucho pedir Hermione? ¿Podré ser feliz algún día?  
  
-Creo que solo lo serás, cuando Quien-tu-sabes sea derrotado definitivamente. Pero nadie sabe donde esta, para nuestra desgracia....... Bien, ahora, tenemos que pensar en como ayudarte, para reconciliarte con Ron y en lo de tus malestares. Mi consejo es que aceptes la ayuda de la señorita Pomfrey y te tomes esa poción........ No es posible que sigas tan débil. Te puede dar anemia, o algo peor.......  
  
-Ya lo había pensado......... Cuando acabe la clase iré a verla........ También quisiera ver a Draco, pero no creo que sea posible........ Snape lo debe tener bien vigilado. ¡No puedo estar toda una semana sin verlo Hermione!  
  
-Mmm ¿Y tu capa de invisibilidad? Así puedes infiltrarte sin que nadie te vea........  
  
-La tiene Draco....... He olvidado pedírsela........ Rayos....... Todo esta en mi contra........  
  
-Con la ayuda de una poción multijugos Express, podríamos hacernos pasar por un Slytherin y revisar las cosas de Draco...... Como en segundo año, cuando creíamos que Malfoy era el heredero de Salazar......  
  
-¿Sabes prepararla? He escuchado que es muy difícil......  
  
-Harry, estas hablando con la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts ¬¬  
  
-Es arriesgado....... No, mejor pensaremos en algo más sencillo, ya se me ocurrirá algo....... Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir corriendo, si es que queremos alcanzar algo de la clase de Snape......  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Esmeralda, bajo cuidadosamente hasta las mazmorras, llego a una puerta muy grande y añeja....... Pronuncio algunos conjuros en latín y la puerta cedió....... Adelante unas oscuras y resbaladizas escalones de piedra. Al termino de estos, las frías y oscuras celdas........ No tardo en encontrarse con los muchachos. Para no variar seguían discutiendo de nimiedades. Al verle llegar los dos se quedaron callados...... Esmeralda caía bien a Ron y a Draco.  
  
-Buenos días, muchachos...... ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? (Esmeralda noto la hinchazón del labio y el ojo de Draco)  
  
-Algo adolorido de la espalda profesora, pero fuera de eso, muy bien...... (Dijo Ron)  
  
-¿Bien Weasley? Te vi varias veces golpeando el suelo con los zapatos ¿Con quien jugabas? ¿Con las arañas? No pensé que le tuvieras fobia. (Intervino Draco)  
  
-¿Algún problema con eso Malfoy? Al menos yo no me la pase hablando incoherencias..... ¡No, mama, no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¿Quieres tu biberón?  
  
-¡CALLATE WEASLEY!  
  
(Cof, cof, Esmeralda se aclaro la garganta)  
  
-Er, bien, no creo que sea momento para discutir........ Dumbledore me ha dicho que no se permiten las visitas, pero me ha otorgado un permiso especial. En verdad que este lugar es denigrante........ ¿Cómo fue posible que los mandaran a un lugar como este? Huele a humedad, todo esta sucio........ No hay ventanas para la ventilación......  
  
-El profesor Snape tuvo mucho que ver en eso......... (Dijo Ron) –Es un sádico.  
  
-¿Ya han desayunado?  
  
-Algunos elfos nos trajeron el desayuno...... Siempre me queje de los asientos de la escuela, y ahora daría lo que fuera por estar ahí. Aquí se respira un aire de........ Podredumbre. (Comento Draco) Y hace mucho frío. También quisiera darme una ducha...... Me siento sucio.  
  
-Eso puede arreglarse enseguida...... ¡Complectus, pluvia! (Los dos chicos quedaron muy limpios, de pies a cabeza) –Ahora algo para taparse del frío...... ¡Lectus Fotum! (Varios cobertores aparecieron en sus "camas")-Así esta mejor ¿no les parece? Y por ultimo...... ¡Sanitas! (Los golpes y el dolor desaparecieron del rostro de Draco)- Ahhhh, se me olvidaba otra cosa importante.... ¡Fenestra! (Una pequeña ventana en medio de las dos celdas) listo.......  
  
-Gracias profesora........ Pasare una mejor noche aquí.......  
  
-¿Cómo esta todo allá afuera? (Pregunto Ron)  
  
-Nada fuera de lo normal...... Sus amigos los mandan saludar...... Harry y Hermione sobre todo (Era una mentira, pero quería aclara ciertas cosas) –Esperan tenerlos de vuelta pronto...... A ambos. ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¿No les da gusto tener unos buenos amigos allá afuera?  
  
-¿Harry pregunto por mi? (Ron)  
  
-Así es....... Eres su mejor amigo y le preocupas........ Te estima mucho. No dejes escapar una amistad como la que el te ofrece. En estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar un amigo incondicional.  
  
-Esmeralda......Quiero decir, profesora....... Escribí algo en la madrugada ´¿Podría entregarlo? Ya sabe......Para quien va dirigida.  
  
-Claro que si...... ¿Y usted Weasley? ¿No tiene algo para sus amigos?  
  
-Er, no, no tengo nada....... Pero puede decirles que....... No, no les diga nada...... De cualquier manera muchas gracias.  
  
-Ya me voy muchachos, traten de llevarse bien....... (Se le partía el alma ver a su hijo tras esos gruesos barrotes, pero debía aprender a no ser tan impulsivo) –Si aceptan un buen consejo...... Traten de hablar civilizadamente, no es bueno estarse insultando por cualquier cosa....... Creo que deben estar unidos, y mas ahora....... Se vienen tiempos difíciles.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Paso algo? (Draco se alarmo  
  
-No, pero todo puede suceder....... Voldemort sigue allá afuera, junto con sus mortífagos....... ¿Captan el mensaje? (Les guiño un ojo) –ya es hora de irme....... En cuanto me sea posible volveré........ (De nueva cuenta los pasos se perdieron entre los muros, mudos testigos de tantas penas y sufrimientos)  
  
-¿Crees que haya pasado algo Malfoy? (Por primera ves, Ron se dirigía a Draco, sin ofensas) ¿estará bien Harry?  
  
-No se....... Mira Weasley, se que ninguno de los dos nos soportamos, y razones tenemos de sobra, pero vamos a estar aquí cuatro días mas....... ¿podríamos tratar de sobrellevarnos? En particular, siento que es una perdida de tiempo el estar insultándonos a cada momento...... Por mi parte te ofrezco disculpas....... He dicho cosas de tu familia.......Al menos tu tienes una........ Eres afortunado.  
  
(Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Malfoy se estaba disculpando)  
  
-¿Es otra de tus tretas Malfoy? ¿Después me darás la puñalada por la espalda?  
  
He cambiado...... Y si yo lo he hecho...... Tú también puedes hacerlo....... ¿Qué dices?  
  
-No lo se........ ¡Lo que hicieron tu y Harry no se olvida tan fácil! (Se fue a arrinconar en su oscura celda)  
  
-¡Que cabeza dura eres! (Al menos ya no quedo en mi-pensó)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Hermione y Harry. Habían terminado de dar las vueltas solicitadas por el profesor Snape. Se integraron (Bañados en sudor) rápidamente con el resto de los estudiantes, (No sin antes recibir otra reprimenda de parte del profesor) quienes hacían prácticas de Hechizos y contra hechizos. Fue una clase bastante pesada... Snape puso a Harry como conejillo de Indias, el debía repeler todos los ataques... Lo hizo bastante bien, muy a su pesar... Ninguno de los Sly pudo con el... Al termino de todo, Harry fue envuelto entre aplausos y vítores de parte de la casa de los Leones... Las serpientes sisearon cantidad de palabras altisonantes hacia su persona, pero poco le importo, estaba realmente emocionado con los resultados obtenidos. Snape dio por terminada la clase, anunciando antes, que tendrían una salida del colegio para prácticas mas avanzadas, el lugar no lo revelo, pero causo expectación....  
  
-Estoy agotado Hermione; Me duele todo el cuerpo......  
  
-¿Por qué no te duchas? Eso te refrescara......  
  
-No es una mala idea, creo que la necesito con urgencia......  
  
-Yo haré lo mismo, no tardare mucho, si acaso unos 15 minutos...... ¿Nos vemos en la sala común? ¿Quieres seguir platicando?  
  
-Creo que ya te he dicho lo más importante...... Te veo mas tarde......  
  
Harry subió pesadamente por ropa limpia a su habitación...... Se percato que un sobre blanco descansaba en su buró. Lo tomo y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.... La letra exquisita de Draco adornaba el mismo en la parte frontal....... Incluso olía a el...... A la loción que lo había vuelto loco en la masion Malfoy.  
  
Harry:.....  
  
Lamento tanto toda esta situación... No medi las consecuencias de mis actos, y mírame....... Encerrado bajo estas gruesas paredes de roca...... Me siento apenado por que no pude hablar contigo antes de que me trajeran aquí........ Aunque te busque por todos lados, pero no pude localizarte, te escondiste muy bien...... Siento que estas molesto conmigo por mi actitud infantil, y no te culpo, soy muy impulsivo...... Son cosas que tratare de cambiar, no será fácil, pero pondré mi empeño en ello, por el bien de los tres.......  
  
¿Sabes una cosa? No puedo dormir, en parte por que Weasley se la pasa roncando, y en parte por que te extraño demasiado.... Es la primera noche que paso lejos de ti, desde que estamos juntos y siento que ..... Ahora que estoy aquí, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas... de lo mucho que te quiero.... ¡Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas Harry Potter!  
  
Estoy nostálgico.... Hasta cierto punto con ganas de llorar... Me siento un perfecto idiota tratando de contenerme... dije que nunca mas iba a hacerlo pero... Bien ya lo estoy haciendo... ¿me has visto llorar alguna ves Harry? no lo recuerdo.... ¿Por qué existen las lagrimas? ¿Por qué existe la tristeza? ¿Por que existe la separación de los seres a los cuales amamos? ¿Por qué hay vida? ¿Por qué hay muerte? ¿Por qué somos tan frágiles amor mío? Hoy estamos aquí, mañana quien sabe....  
  
Es por eso que debemos decirles siempre a la gente querida, lo que sentimos hacia ellas.... Sin importar que nos digan que estamos locos, o que somos un manojo de cursilerías....... Puede ser que mañana sea demasiado tarde...... Por eso te escribo estas pequeñas líneas que salen de lo más profundo de mi corazón....... Quiero estar siempre a tu lado........ Quiero formar una bonita familia contigo...... ¿te das cuenta de que pronto seremos tres? ¡No quepo de felicidad!.... ¡quien me entiende! Me siento triste y a la ves alegre ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!... un fruto de nuestro amor......  
  
Weasley dice que estoy loco al pensar en ello.... Que deseche esa posibilidad...... Por muy pequeña que sea...... Soy consiente Harry de que lo que estoy pensando puede ser o no realidad, pero este sentimiento me da ánimos para seguir adelante.... Tengo razones suficientes para vivir... tengo algo por que luchar... Y ya no me voy a sentir tan solo...... Por que ustedes estarán conmigo...... Pausa...... ya he manchado con mis lágrimas la carta y se ha corrido la tinta...... Debo tranquilizarme. Tomare unos minutos.......  
  
********  
  
Ya me he tranquilizado un poco....... ¡Demonios! No me gusta ser tan sentimental....... Me siento débil, por esto......Y no debo serlo, a pesar de todo tengo mi orgullo...... Bien Harry, solo espero poder entregarte esta carta, casi nadie viene por aquí........ Si logras recibir este mensaje, es por que algún alma caritativa me hizo el favor de enviártela.......  
  
Recuerda que este donde este, siempre te llevo en mis pensamientos, cuídate mucho, y por favor....... ¡PIENSA EN MI!  
  
TU AMOR......  
  
Draco Malfoy.......  
  
-Draco....... (Suspiro Harry) ¿Quién la habrá puesto aquí? Necesito saberlo........ Yo también quiero escribirle.......Por supuesto que es alguien de Griffyndor ¡Pero nadie sabe! ¿Acaso Dumbledore? ¿Snape? No, ni siquiera pensar en el...... ¿Hermione? Imposible, acaba de enterase......... Averiguare después...... Ahora necesito bañarme (Guardo la carta en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón)  
  
Las duchas a esas horas estaban ya vacías; Mucho mejor, así nadie le iba a molestar. Se desprendió de su ropa rápidamente, dejándola cerca de su alcance. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, el vapor comenzó a manar, se dio una rápida enjuagada con Shampoo....... De pronto se sintió observado, giro sobre sus propios talones, aun con el agua cayendo sobre su cabello....... El vapor no dejaba ver más allá de su nariz....... Luego el sonido de unos pasos.......  
  
-¿H-hay alguien ahí? (Nadie respondió) -¿Seamus? ¿Neville? ¿Son ustedes? (Solo el silencio)  
  
Cerró la llave, y se tapo sus partes nobles, con la toalla que tenia colgada por un lado. Camino despacio pues el suelo estaba resbaladizo. La visibilidad fue aumentando, pero seguía sin haber rastro de "algo o alguien" Alcanzo sus pertenencias y saco su varita. Ahora los pasos los escuchaba detrás de si...... ¡Pero no había nadie!  
  
-Quien quiera que sea........ ¡Deje de estar haciendo bromas estupidas! Tengo la varita lista,.......  
  
Sintió un ligero roce en sus labios....... Por impulso natural se hizo hacia atrás....... Pensó rápidamente en varias opciones...... La primera....¡Una capa de invisibilidad! Segundo........ Algún hechizo.......  
  
Ahora una caricia cerca de su oreja...... Ya no espero más, y lanzo muchas maldiciones en todas direcciones. Los pasos "extraños" se convirtieron en carrera, rumbo a la salida.......  
  
¡PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!  
  
Fue en vano, la presencia se había escapado. Ya no perdió mas el tiempo y fue directo a vestirse, todavía con el cuerpo mojado. Llego corriendo a su sala común........ Miro a todos los allí presentes. A simple vista todo transcurría de lo más normal. Hermione todavía no llegaba...... -¿Habrían sido sus nervios? ¿Lo estaban engañando? ¿Alucinaciones? Se dejo caer en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza en síntoma de desesperación....... -¡Tranquilizare Harry! (Se decía así mismo) –Has pasado por muchos momentos de tensión....... No le des más importancia de la que tiene........  
  
Circe bajaba las escaleras, y vi a Harry........ Ahora ella sabia "su secreto a voces" El chico no le caía bien, en lo absoluto. Aprovechando que estaba solo, hablaría con el, sin rodeos, no le gustaban.  
  
-Potter, necesito hablar contigo......  
  
(Harry se extraño)  
  
-¿De que tenemos que hablar tu y yo?  
  
-¿Te suena el nombre de Draco Malfoy? (Sonrió burlona) –Yo digo que si ¿verdad?  
  
-Vamos a otra parte....... (La tomo del brazo y salieron, la llevo a un aula vacía, esta ves tomo las precauciones necesarias, y hechizo la puerta para no ser molestados)  
  
-Bien, estamos solos tú y yo....... ¿Qué tienes que decirme?  
  
-Se que ustedes dos se entienden....... Lo sospeche desde la cena en casa de los Malfoy. Yo estaba en el jardín cuando ustedes discutían acerca de Michel. Y hace unos momentos confirme el rumor.......  
  
-¿Me vas a delatar? ¿O que piensas hacer al respecto? (Harry se cruzo de brazos, aparentando tranquilidad)  
  
-Yo vine a Hogwarts, con la meta de conquistar a Draco. Pero lo he pensado muy bien...... Puedo hacerme a un lado, por una fuerte cantidad de dinero......Claro que a cambio de...... También puedo darte algunos datos interesantes que he descubierto de Spencer.  
  
-¡Cuánto! (Dijo Harry secamente)  
  
-Un millón de galeones....... Creo que mi silencio vale mucho más, pero con esa cantidad, puedo mantener la boca cerrada, por algún tiempo.......  
  
-Te daré 5 millones de galeones, si me dices todo lo que has descubierto de Michel, y además...... te marchas para siempre del colegio....... (¡5 MILLONES, Circe no lo podía creer)  
  
-Trato hecho....... Pero necesito pruebas de que cumplirás tu palabra. Para el fin de semana, debo de tener la mitad de lo que me ofreciste. Una ves que la tenga en mi poder, te diré lo que deseas saber....... No es que desconfíe de ti Potter, pero....... Negocios son negocios.......  
  
-El domingo tendrás la mitad...... Te advierto Circe, que si me quieres ver la cara de idiota, pagaras muy caro...... Suelo ser muy cruel cuando se quieren pasar de listas conmigo. Y mas te vale que sea cierto lo que vas a decir, o de lo contrario....... Te quedaras muda por el resto de tu vida.......  
  
-Descuida....... Lo que sabrás, te hará sudar frío....... Bueno Potter, fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo. Nos veremos el domingo por la noche, en la torre de Astronomía....... 11 en punto. ¿Podrías quitar los hechizos? Necesito salir de aquí........ Gracias.......  
  
Cuando Circe salio del aula, Harry pateo una de las bancas con todas sus fuerzas. ¡La chica era una oportunista! El dinero no le importaba, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de saber que su "secreto" ya no era eso precisamente, y si lo sabía una mujer, al rato toda la escuela lo sabría.  
  
-¡Maldición! Esto no puede seguir así....... Escribiré una carta a Sirius. El sabrá que aconsejarme hacer.......  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
La negra noche volvió a llegar....... Snape, Dumbledore y Dolores, estaba reunidos en la habitación de Severus.  
  
¿Crees que intente hacer algo durante su estancia en el colegio Severus?  
  
-Seria un gran error de su parte Albus, Lucius no es tan tonto como para actuar solo. El siempre busca el momento más idóneo. Cuando el enemigo le da la espalda. Es su habitual manera de comportarse. Todo un Mortífago.  
  
-¡Maldito sea! Ya quiero tenerlo frente a frente.......  
  
-Loly, sabemos que tu odio hacia el es profundo. Pero te necesitamos con la mente fría. No queremos levantar sospechas. La seguridad de muchos jóvenes esta en nuestras manos....... En especial de 2. Sabes a quienes me refiero.  
  
-Tratare de tranquilizarme Dumbledore....... (El director asintió)  
  
-¿Quién será ahora el encargado de velar a Potter durante las noches? (Pregunto Snape) –Draco esta encerrado en las mazmorras por su culpa.  
  
-Tú lo harás Severus...... (El profesor palideció) –Eres el más indicado.  
  
-¡ME REHUSO ALBUS! No cuidare a Potter....... Dolores puede hacer ese trabajo.  
  
-Por mí encantada......  
  
-Es el dormitorio de los chicos, no es conveniente que una mujer este ahí ¿Qué mejor que un hombre?  
  
-No, no, no y no...... No regalare mi valioso tiempo a un chiquillo maleducado. Sabes que tus palabras son órdenes para mi Albus, pero esta ocasión, no voy a obedecerte. Prefiero estar con los mortífagos que a l lado de...... El.  
  
-Harry no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió hace tantos años Severus. No es bueno que en tu corazón guardes odio y rencor. (Loly no sabia de lo que hablaban)  
  
-¡Su sola presencia me enerva! Camina como el....... Se comporta como el....... ¡HABLA COMO EL!  
  
-Pero no es el....... Es solo un adolescente que necesita de nuestra ayuda......  
  
-No de la mía........ Busca a otra persona que quiera hacer el trabajo....... Por ejemplo Sirius Black. El es su padrino.  
  
-El estaría gustoso en venir, pero no puedo arriesgarlo a venir a Hogwarts....... Bien, Dado que no tuve éxito, solo me queda recurrir a alguien más....... Dolores, te voy a encargar algo....... Luego aclararemos ciertos detalles....... Ahora, hay otro asunto que me preocupa....... El ataque de los mortífagos al colegio....... ¿Aun no sabes nada al respecto Severus?  
  
-No, lo ultimo que supe, fue que el lord oscuro, había mandado llamar a Colagusano. Por le momento el es su "mano derecha" lamento no ser de mas utilidad........  
  
-Veo que esta juntando a todos sus hombres...... Tú sigue entrenando a los muchachos como hasta ahora, han progresado mucho en poco tiempo, te felicito. ¿Harás la salida que tienes planeada, con todos los de último año?  
  
-Si lo permites, por supuesto......  
  
-Se me hace muy arriesgado sacarlos del colegio.......  
  
-No lo sacare de los terrenos de Hogwarts Albus, solo los voy a adentrar al bosque oscuro...... Necesitan enfrentarse con verdadero peligro. Hagrid, me ayudara al respecto, el conoce a casi todas las criaturas que habitan ahí. Será muy parecido al torneo de los 3 magos...... Todo estará calculado, tomaremos las precauciones necesarias....... Dolores puede participar, si lo desea.  
  
-¿Dónde firmo? (Dijo rápidamente Dolores)  
  
-¿Cuándo será el evento? (Comento Dumbledore)  
  
-Lo más pronto posible, será sorpresa para ellos, pensaran que es una clase normal...... ¿Que te parece, el próximo Lunes?  
  
-Eso les va a llevar todo el día, hay que hablar con el resto de los profesores y avisarles de la actividad...... Los chicos de menor grado también deben estar preparados. Yo me encargare de eso. El comedor será transformado en un aula inmensa...... Ejem, Ya es tarde, (Miro su extraño reloj de bolsillo) -vayamos a dormir....... Mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Una sombra se escurría en la sala común de Slytherin, rumbo a los dormitorios de las mujeres....... Dirigiéndose exactamente hacia la habitación de Michel Spencer. Ella dormía placidamente. La misteriosa visita se paro en frente de su cama. Prendió tenuemente las antorchas del recinto......  
  
-¡Despierta!  
  
(Michel se aferraba más a la almohada)  
  
-¡He dicho que te levantes! ......¡Enervate! (Michel fue obligada a levantarse de su cama)  
  
-L-¡Lucius! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es de madrugada!  
  
-Eso no te importa...... ¿Has conseguido algo con mi hijo?  
  
-No, no he podido...... ¡Se esta poniendo difícil! Y más ahora, ya que esta encerrado en las mazmorras, cumpliendo un castigo......  
  
-¿Encerrado? ¿A que se debió?  
  
-A ciencia cierta no lo se...... Se vio envuelto en una pelea con Weasley...... Potter también tuvo algo que ver, el trato de separarlos, pero no lo consiguió.......  
  
-Así que Harry Potter tuvo que ver...... Muy interesante....... (Deambulaba por todo el cuarto de la chica, observando cada detalle) –Respecto a nuestro trato........ No lo has cumplido, tal y como se te pidió...... Ya llevas aquí varios días, y no se han visto resultados. Pensé que eras mas lista. No quiero a alguien como tu, como pareja de mi hijo....... Además...... El lord ya no puede esperar más......  
  
-Lucius...... Me le he puesto casi desnuda delante de su ojos, pero parece que no le intereso en lo mas mínimo...... Incluso lo he besado, pero es frío, ¡impenetrable como una roca! ¡Nadie antes se había resistido a mis encantos!  
  
-Los Malfoy no somos tan fáciles de complacer; no nos gusta cualquier cosa.......Francamente tú, Michel...... No estas a su altura. Si acepte que fueras la prometida de mi hijo, fue por conveniencia, por razones de muchos miles de galeones...... Y sobre todo por que podrías darnos ese niño tan deseado por nuestro Lord.  
  
-Todavía puedo dárselos...... ¡Aun me quedan dos días! Puedo conseguirlo....... Aunque sea en contra de su voluntad.  
  
-Has pensado en una solución alterna demasiado tarde......Los planes han cambiado querida Michel......  
  
-Q-¿Qué quieres decir Lucius?  
  
-Que será otra la persona que llevara en sus entrañas a ese ser....... (Lucius vio la decepción reflejado en el rostro de la chica) –Alguien con mucho mayor poder mágico que el tuyo. Así lo ha previsto mi señor, y así se hará..  
  
-¡No puedes sacarme de la jugada, así como así! Tenemos un trato...... (Michel se levanto de la cama y se le planto enfrente en actitud retadora)  
  
-Oh no, lamento informarte que ese...... Trato entre tú y yo, ha desaparecido...... se ha disuelto.  
  
-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! (Se le fue a los golpes, pero Lucius la aparto de un golpe) -¡Eres un maldito infeliz! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!  
  
-Nada costaría matarte en este mismo momento, pero seria muy sospechosa tu muerte....... Dumbledore haría una investigación y se daría cuenta de que yo estuve detrás de todo esto, el anciano es muy listo...... Lo que si puedo hacer es......  
  
(Viendo que Lucius hablaba en serio, Michel quiso jugarse una ultima carta)  
  
-¡No, no por favor...... Haré lo que sea pero no me lastimes (Se arrastro hasta los pies de Lucius, y le tomo la túnica de forma suplicante) –Seré como un perro fiel...... Vivare para servirte....... Tus palabras serán órdenes para mí......  
  
-No me gustan los perros falderos........ Despídete de tu memoria........ ¡OBLIVIATE!  
  
(Michel quedo completamente aturdida, con los ojos muy abiertos. No tuvo oportunidad de defenderse)  
  
-Ahora, directo a...... La zona del silencio, de donde nunca jamás saldrás...... JAJAJAJAJA.........  
  
De nueva cuenta hizo uso de sus artes oscuras, como había hecho con Harryy Missy, el cuerpo de Michel desapareció de la habitación........  
  
-Ahora el siguiente paso...... Mmm, una carta para sus padres, diciéndoles que........ Se marcha de la escuela........Que no la busquen........ (Una pluma mágica plasmaba las ideas de Lucius en un pedazo de pergamino, imitando la letra de Michel) –odia que la traten como una niña....... Y QUE LOS ODIA A ELLOS...... jejejeje Muy bien, así esta mejor. Por la mañana, cuando se percaten de su ausencia, encontraran esto...... La primera parte del plan esta hecha........ Ahora viene la segunda y mas interesante......  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Ron de no poder conciliar el sueño........ Dio varias vueltas en su humilde y rustica cama. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la propuesta de Draco........ Después de todo era su unica compañía durante su encierro. ......Por otro lado ¿Cómo ceder ante un Malfoy? Imaginaba a Fred y a George recriminándole por su carácter débil........ Extrañaba el calor de hogar, a su hermano Bill a Ginny....... Y sobretodo a Harry, compañero de aventuras....... Le daba vueltas una y otra ves a las palabras que en alguna ocasión le dijera su hermano rebelde.......  
  
-Tendrás que aceptar, como amigo que eres de Harry, a la pareja que el elija........ Tendrás que aceptar, como amigo que eres de Harry, a la pareja que el elija........ Tendrás que aceptar, como amigo que eres de Harry, a la pareja que el elija........ -¡BASTA! No puedo aceptar que Draco sea su pareja....... ¡No puedo hacerme a la idea! Yo...... quiero a Harry........ De una buena manera.........  
  
(Se levanto, y le grito a Draco)  
  
-¡Malfoy, Malfoy!  
  
-¿Ahora que quieres Ron? (¿Le había dicho Ron?) –Tengo mucho sueño......  
  
-¿EN VERDAD QUIERES A HARRY? (Draco se incorporo y se acerco a los barrotes de la celda)  
  
-No, no lo quiero.......  
  
-¡? ¬¬  
  
-¡LO AMO! que es muy distinto......  
  
-¿Por qué fue mujer? ¿Por qué se te hizo atractiva?  
  
-Harry comenzó a importarme desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de su infortunio....... Lo recuerdo como si fuera sido ayer........  
  
-¿Cómo, cuando, porque te diste cuenta de que te gustaba como hombre?  
  
-Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas....... ¿Acaso quieres trasnochar?  
  
-Tengo curiosidad Malfoy....... Quiero saber tu historia, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, al igual que tu.......  
  
-Esta bien, te voy a decir exactamente, cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que Harry llamaba mi atención, por que fue primero eso; la atención......... Fue un 24 de Diciembre; noche buena en el colegio....... Yo no quise ir a pasar las vacaciones en casa, me quede solo, Crabbe y Goyle habían partido....... Me encontraba mirando el árbol de navidad, que Hagrid pone cada año...... Cuando ustedes dos llegaron.........  
  
*******FLASH BACK******  
  
-¡tenemos la escuela para nosotros solos Ron! ¡Más de 15 días libres! ¡Sin tener que hacer tareas, ni asistir a clase de pociones!  
  
-Ni ver la cara de Hurón de Malfoy...... jajajaja.  
  
-¡Hurón! Debe haber sido una gran humillación para el......... El profesor Alastor Moody, bueno, el que se hizo pasar por el, no debió de haberlo hecho! Aunque se tratase de el.  
  
-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Fue genial! Uno de los acontecimientos que nunca podré borrar de mi memoria........ Bien merecido se lo tenía........  
  
-Me da lastima Malfoy....... Siento que detrás de esa actitud agria y tosca, se resguarda un chico inseguro y triste.......Sus acciones dicen una cosa, pero su mirada dice otra. Lo he descubierto solo, vagando por el lago, tirando piedras....... Sentarse a la sombra de los árboles, por horas y horas. Con actitud pensante.  
  
-Tal ves, en esas ocasiones, haya estado "pensando" en como fastidiarnos la existencia........ ¿No lo crees? Seria lo mas lógico.  
  
-Mentiría si te dijera que no lo hizo, pero por otro lado......  
  
-No le busques tres pies al gato Harry, Draco Malfoy es tu Némesis, tu enemigo potencial....... Es tu destino. Lo mismo le paso a tu padre con el suyo...... Rivales en el colegio, es como una cadena. Tal ves cuando tengas hijos, suceda lo mismo, y así, generación tras generación.  
  
-No, yo no podría infundirles a mis hijos el odio hacia los demás....... ¡Estoy cansado de que existe odio dentro de la comunidad mágica! Ese sentimiento debe desaparecer tarde o temprano.  
  
-¡Hay Harry! siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas....... Quisiera ser igual de optimista, pero no puedo...... Ven, acompáñame al dormitorio, te mostrare los regalos que te enviaron mis padres......  
  
******FIN FLASH BACK******  
  
-Pensé que Harry me odiaba, por todas las cosas que le hice....... Pero cual no seria mi sorpresa al descubrir, que estaba equivocado......... A partir de ese momento, vi en el, facetas que me agradaron........  
  
-Recuerdo esa platica. De saber que nos estabas espiando........ ¬¬ ¿Y después que sucedió?  
  
-Si te cuento toda las historia, mañana por la madrugada, no habrá nada en que entretenernos y la noche se nos hará mas larga que de costumbre....... Tendrás que esperar varias horas más.  
  
-No es justo Malfoy.......  
  
-Claro que lo es....... Bueno Ron Weasley, ya ha comenzado a darme sueño....... Son las 4 de la mañana. Te sugiero que trates de dormir. Y levántate lo mas tarde que puedas, para que los días se te vayan mas rápido. Nos vemos después....... Me voy a acostar en mi confortable y suave cama de piedra.  
  
-¡Arrogante! ¬¬  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Mañana, con lluvia en Hogwarts. Harry se había levantado muy temprano para ir al consultorio de la señorita Pomfrey .Le dio mucho gusto, verle recuperado de la herida en su mano. Fue cuestión de segundos el que le preparara la infusión para las nauseas y los mareos. El chico no espero ni un minuto más y se la bebió completa. Sabia horrible ¿pero que remedio no tenia mal sabor? El tratamiento duraría 3 días, después, todo regresaría a la normalidad. El efecto fue inmediato. Comió todo lo que pudo durante el desayuno, para sorpresa de Hermione. El buen animo regreso a sus mejillas, que del pálido pasaron a un rosado. Con las energías repuestas, entro al salón de clases junto con su amiga. Esa ocasión tenían 2 horas con Mcgonagall...... Se acomodaron en sus pupitres, esperando la llegada de su profesora.... Entro, por una de las puertas laterales......  
  
-Alumnos, hoy tendremos la visita de alguien importante. Nuestro invitado dará su punto de vista, respecto al aprovechamiento que han tenido durante todos estos años. Estará presente durante las dos horas. Les sugiero que se apliquen, y que presenten un buen comportamiento. ¿Entendieron? (Todos asintieron) –Bien.... Ya puede pasar........  
  
Lo que vino a continuación, sucedió como en cámara lenta...... Otra de las puertas en la parte opuesta del aula, se abrió y de ella surgió la figura de Lucius Malfoy.... Vistiendo como de costumbre su habital túnica en terciopelo negro, y un sombrero al estilo ruso, su bastón (Donde guardaba su varita) y sus botas negras........ Harry sintió que un frío intenso le recorría todo el cuerpo........ Estaba paralizado del miedo......... Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza......... A sudar........ No pudo más con la impresión y se desmayo en medio de la clase........  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************* 


	19. CRUEL DESENGAÑO

HELLO:  
  
Aquí vamos de nuevo a la carga, Yujuuu... Antes que otra cosa pase... Quiero dejarles las direcciones en donde pueden ver 2dibujos que me han hecho favor de hacer algunas ciber amigas (besitos para ellas) el primero, es de DUARE, Draco y Harry en su reencuentro en la playa ¡QUE ROMANTICO! jejeje y el segundo ¡lo que todos querían ver! JAJAJA ¡HARRY CHICA! Hecha por KUROBLADE. (VER EN MI PERFIL LAS DIRECCIONES)  
  
***************  
  
CAPITULO 19  
  
CRUEL DESENGAÑO  
  
***************  
  
No pudo más con la impresión y se desmayo en medio de la clase...  
  
-¡Harry! (Grito Hermione, y de inmediato llamo la atención de la profesora McGonagall, de todos los alumnos y del mismo Lucius)  
  
-¡Señor Potter!  
  
McGonagall fue en su auxilio, mas alarmada por el hecho de que Lucius estuviera ahí, que por el estado de salud de su alumno. Después de darle varias sacudidas, el chico comenzó a reaccionar lentamente. Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio, aturdido. Luego, con la ayuda de su amiga, logro incorporarse, para sentarse nuevamente en su pupitre.  
  
-Q -¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
  
-¡Te desmayaste! (Dijo suavemente Hermione)  
  
-Me temo que esta ves, no podré dejarle salir a la enfermería Potter (Susurro McGonagall) –Todos los alumnos deben estar presentes, para el pequeño... Er, examen que el señor Malfoy les hará individualmente...  
  
Harry se volvió a poner pálido... ¿QUE HACIA LUCIUS MALFOY EN EL COLEGIO? ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS IBA A SER EL EXAMEN?! ¿Cómo iba a darle la cara a su agresor enfrente de toda la clase? Alzo tímidamente la vista, en medio de las dos mujeres... El padre de Draco lo veía fijamente, y con mucho descaro, paso su lengua por sus labios, para rematar con una sonrisa cínica...  
  
Lucius, al ver la presión en la cara del muchacho, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su lugar... ¡Las pisadas comenzaron a hacer eco en la cabeza de Harry! Estaba ya muy cerca ¡DEBIA HACER ALGO!  
  
Sin importarle nada mas, se levanto de su lugar, y salio corriendo del aula. Hermione y la profesora trataron de detenerlo, pero fue inútil... Corrió y corrió, como si en ello le fuese la vida. Termino muy cerca del Sauce boxeador, que al sentir una presencia extraña, comenzó a crujir sus ramas en señal de advertencia para el intruso. Se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, ¡el corazón, salirse!  
  
Por unos instantes, tuvo impulso de abandonar el colegio en ese mismo instante, dejar todo atrás... Luego llego a su mente, una imagen vivida de Draco... ¡Su padre estaba en el colegio! ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Fue entonces que sintió, que lo mas prudente seria advertirle ¿pero como hacerlo? Si estaba encerrado en las frías mazmorras... ¿Dumbledore? ¿Y que iba a decirle? ¡Profesor, Lucius Malfoy abuso de mi!... ¡Por dios que no! Con rabia descargo varios golpes en el suelo... Por primera vez, desde hacia mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente solo...  
  
Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto... Si Lucius iba a estar en todas sus clases, lo mejor seria no presentarse a ninguna de ellas en lo que restaba del día. Con suerte y lo expulsaban del colegio por faltista...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Ya pasaba mas allá del medio día, y Harry no aparecía por ningún lado. Hermione estaba ya desesperada, al igual que Neville, que se había sumado a la tarea de buscarlo por todos lados. La unica solución que quedaba, era buscar a Dumbledore y explicarle a cerca de la repentina desaparición de su amigo. Pronto se vieron frente a la gran gárgola de piedra, que conducía a su despacho. El anciano los recibió de muy buen humor, como de costumbre Los chicos explicaron al director todo lo acontecido, sin omitir detalles. La respuesta del director fue sobria...  
  
-Yo me encargare de localizarlo, vuelvan a sus deberes...  
  
Los muchachos salieron desangelados por la manera fría en que los había tratado Dumbledore. Hermione no podía creer que lo tomara tan a la ligera Regresaron cabizbajos hasta el gran comedor, donde ya los demás estudiantes se habían reunido para comer los deliciosos platillos... Sus caras largas pronto llamaron la atención de Ginny, quien pregunto de inmediato, el por que aquellos rostros preocupados. Al principio se quedaron callados, pero fue tanta la insistencia de la pelirroja que no tuvieron otra opción más que ponerla al tanto... Lucius por su parte, entro con aires de grandeza en el comedor... El silencio fue sepulcral... Los Slytherin, comenzaron a aplaudir en señal de aprobación, el padre de Draco... Los saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza... Zabini era el mas emocionado de todos, le seguía Pansy Parkinson, y Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre con cara de idiotas, imitando a los otros... Snape que ya había llegado, lo saludo seco, como su costumbre... Los Griffyndor lo vieron con ¿Odio? Si, tal ves...  
  
Dumbledore, entro minutos mas tarde... Con semblante serio... Probó sus alimentos, pausada y delicadamente. Una vez terminados, se levanto de su asiento y les dirigió unas breves palabras al alumnado.... "El resto del día era libre, aunque con ciertas restricciones". Debían permanecer en sus salas comunes, hasta el día siguiente, reanudando el horario normal de clases. También explico el motivo de Lucius Malfoy en el colegio... La noticia no fue bien recibida por la mayoría del colegio, como era de esperarse... Cuando los prefectos dirigieron a toda la comunidad a sus respectivos sitios. Solo los profesores quedaron en el gran comedor...  
  
-¿Acostumbra darles tanto tiempo libre a sus alumnos, Dumbledore?  
  
-Solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita Lucius...  
  
- Ahora Comprendo por que varios padres se quejan del bajo nivel que tiene el colegio. Usted no es estricto con ellos.  
  
-Lucius...dado que eres el presidente del colegio escolar, tengo que ponerte al corriente de algunos acontecimientos... Mande a todos a sus salas comunes, por que no quería que todo el colegio se enterara, de que La señorita Michel Spencer ha abandonado el colegio... Me pregunto... ¿Cómo puede ser? nadie puede salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts por voluntad propia, a menos que haya recibido "cierta ayuda" de algún mago experimentado... (Lucius puso cara de aparentar sorpresa  
  
-Usted debería saberlo... Dumbledore. Para eso es el Director del colegio y un mago experimentado... Como le decía, estos hechos, solo ratifican que usted no es el mas indicado para ejercer el puesto...Tendré que informar al ministerio.  
  
-Ya lo he hecho con prontitud Lucius... Se hará una amplia investigación del caso. Daremos con el responsable muy pronto, te lo puedo asegurar... El señor Harry Potter, también se encuentra desaparecido... (Snape dejo de comer) -¿No se te hace mucha casualidad que dos estudiantes hayan desaparecido, en el momento en que llegaste?  
  
-¡¿Esta insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver!? (Se levanto de su lugar)  
  
-Solo dije, que era una coincidencia.... Desafortunada... (Dumbledore le regalo una mirada acusadora)  
  
-Creo que se me ha ido el apetito, la comida del colegio apesta... (Abandono prontamente el comedor, Snape entonces se acerco al anciano)  
  
-¿¡Potter y Spencer desaparecidos!?  
  
-Mucho me temo que el paradero de la señorita Spencer sea desconocido... Recibiré a sus padres alrededor de las seis de la tarde para platicar al respecto, y tú, como jefe de la casa Slytherin, tendrás que estar presente... En cuanto a Harry Potter... El esta en el colegio... Se donde se encuentra, Solo quise ver la expresión de Lucius al mencionar el problema... Voy a vigilarlo muy de cerca Severus, presiento que el comportamiento que el chico ha presentado en las últimas semanas, tiene que ver con Lucius...  
  
-¡Ese chico maleducado de Potter! No se como puedes darle tantas consideraciones Albus, hace siempre lo que quiere ¡Pasa por alto tu autoridad! ¡Falta a clases! Si yo fuera tú...  
  
-Si, si, ya lo se... ¡Lo hubieses expulsado del colegio desde primer año! Mira...Quiero que me hagas una favor Severus, necesito que localices a la profesora Esmeralda, y le digas que se reúna conmigo en cuanto le sea posible; necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Aquí la esperare sentado.  
  
-Enseguida... (Severus se levanto con cara de agrio, el tema "Potter", siempre lo ponía de mal humor)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Harry encontró un árbol de buen tamaño, y subió lo más alto que pudo y se acurruco entre las ramas y el follaje frondoso, se sentía protegido por el gigante de roble... De tanto pensar y pensar; respecto a Lucius y Draco...El sueño le había vencido sin darse cuenta...  
  
Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y mal oliente... Oía como el agua se filtraba por algún lado, el goteo era constante, mas era el único sonido que podía escuchar, fuera de eso, todo era silencio... De inmediato una luz muy intensa detrás de el... De ella surgía la figura de Narcisa, quien le sonreía dulcemente y le extendía los brazos... El trataba de tomarla de las manos, pero una fuerza invisible lo apartaba de inmediato... Una carcajada cavernosa le reventaba los tímpanos, se llevaba las manos a los oídos...Al voltear a su derecha... Ron durmiendo en una oscura y fría celda, y en frente de el a Draco, en un largo túnel... Corrió hacia a el, pero mientras mas se acercaba, mas se alejaba... ¡DRACO, NO TE VAYAS! ¡ESPERAME! (Grito) Pero la figura espigada del muchacho solo le sonreía y le decía adiós con la mano... El también se iba perdiendo en un alo de luz dorada, junto con su madre... -¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡NOOOO!  
  
Harry despertó bañado en sudor... Suspiro aliviado, solo había sido una pesadilla... La luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Significaba que pasaban más de las cinco de la tarde... Su estomago comenzó a protestar, solo había probado alimentos por la mañana. Desecho la idea de probar bocado, en realidad no le apetecía, se sentía triste y vacío. Cuando trato de bajar del inmenso árbol, se dio cuenta de que fue fácil trepar, pero bajar iba a estar más complicado... Haciendo gala de sus aptitudes, bajo lento pero seguro... Cuando estuvo en tierra firme, observo con detenimiento al gigante... Al juzgar por lo ancho de su tronco, debía de tener cientos de años ahí... Si pudiera hablar ¡La cantidad de historias que contaría! Acaricio su corteza. Era muy raro, pero el hecho de estarlo tocando le brindaba tranquilidad... Como si estuviera cerca de un amigo silencioso... Se dijo así mismo, que la próxima vez que se sintiera triste, volvería a trepar, pero esta vez llegaría hasta la cima... Se despidió de su nuevo "amigo, y marcho mas sereno rumbo al colegio...  
  
Cuando llego al patio principal, se quedo ahí parado, observando todo y a todos... Se veían tan tranquilos, sin nada que les preocupase. ¡Como los envidiaba! En esos momentos hubiera deseado pertenecer a Hufflepuff o a Ravenclaw... Ser un don nadie, uno más del montón, llamado Tony, o Mark...Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, por instinto desenfundo se varita y giro rápidamente...  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-P-Profesora Esmeralda...  
  
-Guarda tu varita, prometo portarme bien... No quiero que me conviertas en rana (Dijo sonriéndole, Harry obedeció) –Tus amigos han estado buscándote...  
  
-Quería estar solo, es todo...  
  
-Te comprendo, a veces a mi me sucede lo mismo. Me gusta estar a solas para platicar conmigo misma. He descubierto cosas que nunca en la vida pensé en encontrar...  
  
-Pero supongo que las cosas que encontró habrán sido buenas, en cambio yo... Solo... he descubierto... No tiene caso seguir hablando de mi, no es importante.  
  
-Claro que es importante, pero no te obligare a decirme algo que no quieras compartir. ¿Sabes? Quiero decirte algo... Pero prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie (Lo aparto de la mirada de los curiosos) –Se que te gustaría mucho visitar a tu amigo Ron (Esmeralda no iba a decirle que estaba enterada de lo de Draco, para ahorrarle mas vergüenzas, así que la excusa perfecta era su amigo) –Puedo decirte los contra hechizos para que puedas entrar a las mazmorras (Le guiño un ojo, Harry no podía creer que una profesora le estuviera incitando a romper otra regla mas)  
  
-E- ¿enserio?  
  
-Te doy mi palabra... Pero esto quedara entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Si Albus se entera...  
  
-¡N-no! no se enterara... ¡SE LO JURO!  
  
(Esmeralda le entrego disimuladamente un pedazo de pergamino y un pequeño bulto)  
  
-Aquí van escritos, paso por paso... En cuanto salgas, los vuelves a realizar, pero esta vez, del ultimo al primero. Te sugiero que... No vayas muy noche, Filch es muy quisquilloso, no queremos que te sorprenda...  
  
-Seré precavido... Gracias.  
  
-Me retiro...Todavía tengo una ultima clase.... Adiós Potter.  
  
Esmeralda se perdió rápidamente por el pasillo más cercano. Harry no perdió mas el tiempo, y como todo un maestro del ocultamiento, pudo llegar sin ser visto hasta las oscuras y frías mazmorras. Extendió el pergamino... La letra de Esmeralda decía:  
  
"Te sugiero que los aprendas de memoria y destruyas el pergamino... El pequeño bulto tiene un hechizo encogedor, necesita volver a su estado normal para que te sea mas útil"  
  
Siguiendo sus instrucciones, volvió a la normalidad el pequeño objeto... ¡SU CAPA INVISIBLE! Justo lo que necesitaba. Se dijo así mismo que le regalaría un bello ramo de flores a la profesora en cuanto pudieran ir a Hosmeade. Se enfundo con la prenda, y uno a uno, fueron cayendo los hechizos... Cuando desapareció el último, bajo las escaleras a paso veloz...Finalmente llego. Ron se encontraba profundamente dormido... Le hizo gracia verlo en aquella posición tan poco ortodoxa... Y Draco... tarareaba una canción. ¡Le fascinaba escucharle cantar! Por que no lo hacia muy a menudo, solo cuando estaba muy triste o muy alegre... Le hablaría en cuanto terminara su canción...  
  
"No se si el mundo es el de siempre Pero yo lo veo diferente, cuando tu no estas, cuando tu no estas... No se, si brillan las estrellas. Pero yo, me encuentro entre tinieblas Cuando tu no estas, cuando tu no estas...  
  
(Se ve tan guapo con el cabello rebelde, tan sexy)  
  
"Cuando tu no estas no tengo nada, no me queda mas que mi dolor Por eso envidio al mar, que tiene agua, y al amanecer que tiene al sol... Nada soy sin Harry, solo estoy... Sin su amor Nada soy sin el, sin el... Sin el...  
  
(Quisiera irme muy lejos contigo, Draco... Te amo)  
  
Draco, dejo de cantar... Y en lugar de eso, dejo escapar algunos sollozos, fue entonces que Harry decidió por fin dejarse ver.  
  
¡Draco!  
  
El rubio no podía creer lo que sus ojos le dejaban contemplar ¡SU HARRY! ahí en las mazmorras, y se levanto de su humilde aposento.  
  
-¡HARRY! Pero... ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar? (De inmediato seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas)  
  
-¡Shhh! No hablemos de eso ahora... Lo importante es que estoy aquí... ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO! (Harry acaricio el cabello de Draco a través de las rejas) Me alegra que hayas sanado de tus heridas...  
  
-Yo también mi amor te extrañe, respecto a mis golpes, recibí un poco de ayuda... ¡Como quisiera que desaparecieran estos barrotes para poderte abrazar!  
  
-Pero hay una cosa que si podemos hacer... Y los barrotes no serán un impedimento...  
  
El chico de ojos verdes lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a sus labios. Fue el beso más pasional y más candente que hubiera recibido el rubio de parte de Harry, desde que comenzó su relación... Se separaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones...  
  
-Recibí tu carta...  
  
-Me alegra... Harry, quiero pedirte disculpas por...  
  
-Ya no hablemos de eso, ya paso... Se que es difícil para ti, al igual que lo es para Ron... Solo espero un poco de comprensión de ambos, aunque se, que es esperar mucho de parte de el... Creo que nunca va a aceptar nuestra relación...  
  
-Tarde o temprano lo hará... Hay que darle tiempo... Te tranquilizara saber que hemos tenido una platica "mas o menos decente" por la noche... Por cierto... ¿Te has cuidado bien? ¿Has comido a tus horas?  
  
-Bueno... Debo confesar que no he sentido mucho apetito estos días...  
  
-¡Debes cuidarte Harry! Nuestro hijo debe nacer fuerte... No quiero un primogénito débil y enfermizo.  
  
-Draco...  
  
(Le enternecía ver esa faceta en el... De un padre)  
  
–Draco... ¡Los hombres, no podemos! (Le acaricio el rostro) –Seria maravilloso poder tener un hijo tuyo... Pero es imposible.  
  
-Pero recuerda que tu y yo... No nos cuidamos.... ¡Tu eras una mujer! Además, me entere que has tenido malestares típicos de un embarazo...  
  
-Si, si, pero todo se debe a que...  
  
-¡He pensado algunos nombres, para niño y niña... (Fue interrumpido) -¡Los he apuntado! Déjame mostrártelos... Mira, estos son... ¿Qué opinas?  
  
(Harry tomo el pergamino, pero no quiso leer ninguno... Le lastimaba... Lo guardo en su túnica)  
  
-¿No vas leer Harry?  
  
-No puedo hacerlo... Draco... Por que no hay un bebe al cual....  
  
-Bien, entonces puedo decírtelos yo ¡Me los he aprendido de memoria! (Draco parecía no entender la situación, ¿Por qué tanto interés en tener un hijo?)  
  
-Ahora no... Hablaremos de esto cuando se acabe tu castigo... ¿Te parece?  
  
-Te siento diferente Harry... ¿Que pasa? (Draco lo miraba con ternura)  
  
(Harry, tomo ambas manos del rubio y las beso... No sabia si contarle acerca de la estancia de Lucius en el colegio, estaba indeciso)  
  
-¿Sabes que te amo verdad?  
  
-Lo se... Me los has demostrado... Yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Harry... Se que no es el momento, ni el lugar idóneo para pedirte esto pero... pero... ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?  
  
Harry se quedo mudo... Quiso decir algo en varias ocasiones, pero solo conseguía abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente.  
  
-Estos días de encierro, me han ayudado mucho a pensar en mi vida futura... Y llegue a la conclusión de que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo... No tengo mucho dinero... Pero trabajare mucho para que nada te falte...  
  
-¡Draco! (Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas)-Yo... no se... que decir...  
  
-Solo tienes que decir que... Si... ¿O... no?  
  
-Ha-hablaremos después... ¡No quiero darte una respuesta en este sombrío lugar! ¡Hace frío! Tu no debes de notarlo tanto por que estas acostumbrado... (Harry había cambiado el tema, Draco se dio cuenta y sintió que un nudo s le hizo en la garganta)  
  
-El frío...Podría quitártelo en un dos por tres, pero los barrotes me lo impiden... (Harry rió) –Hoy por la mañana tuve que quitarme las ansias por propia mano... No estuvo del todo mal, por que me imagine que eras tu quien me lo hacia...  
  
-Eso también puede solucionarse...  
  
Harry comenzó a frotar su mano contra el pantalón de Draco... Este cerró los ojos... Harry tenia una manera especial de excitarlo muy rápido. El niño que vivió, fue bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a la zona "especial"... Bajo el cierre del pantalón y saco el miembro... Firme y duro... Lo introdujo en su boca enseguida. Comenzó a succionar y a lamer. El chico hacia maravillas con su juguetona lengua. Draco indicaba el ritmo, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Harry...  
  
-¡H-Harry! Mmm... Podría.... ¿Podría hacerte... yo... lo... mismo? (Silencio y caricias mas fuertes) -¡Dios, Dios! Estoy... a punto... de terminar...  
  
Draco intento apartar a Harry para que su semen no lo manchara, pero Harry no lo dejo... Al contrario, en ningún momento aparto su boca. Todo quedo dentro...  
  
-N-no, pensé... que... te gustara Harry... ¡Me sorprendes! (Dijo jadeante)  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez... (Aun le escurría un hilito por el lateral de su boca) –Estuvo delicioso...  
  
(Se levanto, y volvió a besar a Draco, el mismo pudo probar el sabor de su semen. Esto lo prendió todavía más)  
  
-Quiero probar el tuyo... Anda Harry, concedele un deseo a este pobre preso... Algo así como mi última cena... (Di que si Harry, déjame sentirte)  
  
Harry aun no se sentía del todo listo... ¡Pero que va! el también tenia ganas de que Draco le hiciera sexo oral. Quería sentir sus labios, y su saliva en su pene. No le dio un, si, ni un no... Simplemente se bajo de un tiron sus pantalones, para quedar solamente con su ropa interior... Draco hizo el resto... Bajo muy suave, despacio... El amiguito de Harry ya había despertado también. El rubio alcanzo por fin, lo que tantas y tantas veces anhelo. Ahí estaba el miembro... Aun virgen de caricias ajenas a su dueño.  
  
Draco, al igual que Harry, comenzó despacio, sin prisas... Harry se sentía en el mismo cielo... ¡Nunca había sentido tan rico, en toda su vida! Fue inevitable el dejar escapar gemidos de placer...  
  
-Ahhhh... Mmm... ¡Diablos! ¡Que bien lo haces mi amor! Sigue... Sigue... No pares...Metelo todo en tu boca, hasta el ultimo centímetro... ¡Devoralo, es todo tuyo! (Harry estaba muy excitado, y las palabras salían sin siquiera pensarlas) -¡ERES TODO UN EXPERTO!  
  
Estaba ya al borde del clímax...Aguanto algunas embestidas mas, de parte de Draco, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y se derramo dentro de su boca...  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Draco también fue bueno y no dejo escapar ni una sola gota. Luego Beso a Harry... Intercambio de líquidos salivales y seminales... Se besaron por un largo rato...  
  
-¡Estuvo increíble! ¡No pensé que se sintiera tan fabuloso! (Harry)  
  
-Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, al igual que lo hice yo... Fue una buena sesión de sexo oral ¿No lo crees? (Harry asintió, se sentía exhausto y con ganas de dormir la siesta)  
  
-Debemos repetirlo mas seguido... En cuanto salgas de aquí, no voy a dejarte descansar ni un solo momento...  
  
-Yo no tendría ninguna objeción... Soy materia dispuesta para lo que gustes y mandes... (Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia)  
  
-Creo que debo irme ya...  
  
-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? La estamos pasando muy bien aquí...  
  
-Quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero... Ron puede despertarse o... Alguien podría venir y darse cuenta. Snape por ejemplo... O... (Harry no termino de decir su oración)  
  
-¿O quien?  
  
-Er, Dumbledore... Tratare de venir mañana, a la misma hora... No siempre es fácil escabullirse hasta aquí (Volvió a colocarse la capa invisible) –Ahora sueña conmigo... Que yo lo haré contigo.  
  
-Entonces tendré sueños muy interesantes esta noche... Te haré mío muchas veces (Guiño un ojo)  
  
-Nos vemos... (Harry dio una última ojeada hacia la celda de Ron, quien seguía dormido)  
  
Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a Draco atrás... Con sus temblorosas piernas, todavía se sentía muy sensible y con ganas de mas. Tomo rumbo a su sala común... Pero algo distrajo su atención. Una pareja de esposos discutía en uno de los pasillos. ¡La mujer le reclamaba encolerizada al marido! Como siempre, la curiosidad lo mataba, y dado que tenía su capa puesta, le seria fácil enterarse de todo...  
  
-¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! Moveré cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla... ¡Y DUMBLEDORE ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡Que clase de director es! ¡Como pudo pasarle esto a mi niña! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTABA ESTE COLEGIO PARA ELLA!  
  
-¡Pero si fuiste tu, la de la idea de que viniera! Mira...Tranquilízate... Encontraremos a Michel. No es la primera vez que se escapa de un colegio... Recuerda que ya nos ha dado sustos parecidos.  
  
-¡Que cuentas le vamos a dar a Lucius Malfoy! ¡Es la prometida de su hijo! ¡La futura madre de su nieto!  
  
¡¿LA FUTURA MADRE DE SU NIETO?! (Harry comenzó a pensar mal, se acerco aun más a la pareja)  
  
-Y yo que tenia tanta ilusión con ese bebe... (La mujer saco un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo)  
  
-Hablas por hablar mujer, te interesa mas el dinero que el niño ¬¬... ¡Tal ves nuestra hija ni siquiera se haya acostado con el!  
  
-Si lo hizo... Ella me escribió una carta contándomelo todo. (Saco una hoja color rosa de su bolso y se la paso por enfrente a su esposo) -¡Y CON DETALLES MUY INTIMOS! ... Ella estaba en periodo fértil, así que... Lo mas lógico seria pensar, que esta en estado... (Volvió a ponerla dentro)  
  
-Hasta que no la encontremos sabremos la verdad, Michel es muy mitómana, hasta no ver no creer... Se esta haciendo tarde. Debemos llegar cuanto antes a casa, un traslador no espera en Hosmeade. Mañana temprano trataremos de buscar a Lucius, tal ves el pueda ayudarnos.  
  
La pareja se perdió por la entrada principal... ¡Harry sintió que se desmoronaba! ¿Seria verdad todo aquello? ¿Michel y Draco habían tenido que ver? Sin perder el tiempo, Harry saco su varita... ¡ACCIO CARTA! El pequeño papel salio de su escondite, sin que la pareja lo notara... Tuvo el impulso de leerla ahí mismo, pero no era seguro. Llego hasta su sala común... Hermione seguía todavía en pie de guerra, esperando su llegada, al igual que Neville... La capa invisible fue su salvación, para ir directo hasta su dormitorio y encerrase con un hechizo, para no se molestado. La carta olía a perfume...  
  
Querida Madre...  
  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por no escribir antes, pero el nuevo colegio me ha consumido la mayor parte del tiempo. El cambio me ha sentado bien, me he quedado en la casa Slytherin... Supongo que estarás orgullosa de mí.  
  
Como habíamos previsto, estoy muy cerca de Draco Malfoy, de hecho, su cuarto queda a unos pasos del mío. Pero antes de que te cuente lo más interesante, empezare por decirte de nuestro primer beso...  
  
-¡¿SU PRIMER BESO!? (Harry comenzó a tener muchos celos)  
  
Fue en el expresso de Hogwarts, en la parte de atrás, en el ultimo vagón... Yo estaba contemplando el paisaje, cuando sentí que alguien habría la puerta, no quise ver de quien se trataba... Hasta que unas manos rodearon mi cintura... ¡ERA EL MAMA! Me sentí muy nerviosa... ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía!  
  
El noto el rubor en mis mejillas, ¡me dijo que me veía hermosa! Esto... Me lo dijo en francés, se oye tan sexy hablando en otro idioma... No supe que contestarle, por que su sola presencia me imponía...  
  
-¡ASI QUE LE HABLO EN FRANCES! ¡COMO A MI! (Harry empezaba a ponerse colérico)  
  
Entonces fue acercando su rostro al mío, muy lentamente... Y entonces fue cuando me BESO... ¡Tiene unos labios tan tersos, tan suaves! Creí morir ahí mismo... El profundizo el acercamiento... Y yo estaba tan excitada (Si, mama lo estaba y mucho) Que le mordí el labio inferior... ¡No pude contenerme! Su sangre sabe exquisita... Creerás que soy una... Bueno, tú sabes, por contarte todo esto... Pero ¡estoy muy emocionada!  
  
¡SU SANGRE, SUS LABIOS SON EXQUISITOS! (Harry estaba ya al borde de romper la carta y tirarla al bote de la basura)  
  
No quiero enrollarte mucho con nuestra relación de manita sudada... Me iré directo a lo que te interesa saber... NUESTRA NOCHE DE PASION...  
  
-¡¿NOCHE DE PASION!? (Si Harry se hubiese mirado al espejo, hubiera encontrado un color rojo intenso... la envidia de los Weasley)  
  
Ese día Draco tuvo un altercado con un pobretón de la casa Griffyndor, llamado Ronald Weasley... Al pobrecito mío le hirieron su boquita... Prontamente le di los primeros auxilios, en cuanto le vi llegar a su dormitorio... El dijo que se sentía cansado y que prefería descansar. Yo acepte sus disculpas... Pero cuando los demás compañeros de casa (Entre ellos Zabini y Parkinson, mis nuevos amigos) se retiraron a atender sus propios intereses, subí discretamente. Dormía como un bendito, y fue cuando aproveche... Sin mas preámbulos, le baje el pantalón y le di una buena sesión de sexo oral... ¡Me dijo que lo hacia maravillosamente bien! Y que el quería hacerme lo mismo... Me coloco en su cama acojinada, y me hizo... ¡Me llevo hasta el cielo! Su lengua si que sabe hacer gozar... Es un amante perfecto...  
  
-¡SEXO ORAL! (Ya no podía seguir leyendo, pero su mirada se rehusaba a dejar de fisgonear la carta)  
  
Hicimos el amor mama... ¡FUE TAN LINDO CONMIGO! ... Antes que consumáramos nuestra relación, le dije que estaba en peligro (Tu sabes de que hablo) Me contesto que no le importaba, que así las cosas se facilitarían... Ya que su padre buscaba un nieto, desde hacia tiempo atrás (Como también sabríamos después; parte del trato)  
  
¡UN MOMENTO! ¡UN MOMENTO! (Harry recordó una platica en el caldero chorreante, entre Lucius Malfoy y Draco)  
  
***""Tu madre y tú, son un cero a la izquierda... ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno y punto, no hay tema de discusión! Esta unión, favorecerá mucho, los lazos entre el señor tenebroso y los Malfoy ahora que ha retomado su poder... Necesitamos un heredero en la familia, un hijo varón de sangre limpia. Tú por supuesto eres mi heredero varón, pero no estoy hablando de ti... Un hijo tuyo Draco, Mi Lord tiene muy buenos planes para el... En cuanto todo se formalice, empezarás a cortejarla... Y tomarás de ella lo que tengas que tomar... Lo más rápidamente posible. Debe quedar embarazada en menos de 3 meses. Recuerda que eres un Malfoy, y siempre nos hemos distinguido por ser grandes amantes. No me defraudes""*** ¡TODO COINCIDE! ¡MALDITA SEA!  
  
Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estuvo a punto de romper la carta... Pero lo pensó mejor... ¡ESTABA HACIENDO UNA TEMPESTAD EN UN VASO DE AGUA! ¡No podía ser cierto todo lo que había leído! Debía confiar en Draco... Michel Spencer, por lo que había escuchado, no era muy de fiar... Pero aun así, los celos estaban a flor de piel...  
  
Fue hasta su mesita de noche y apareció una jarra con agua helada... Tenia que bajarse el calor y el mal humor. Ahí descansaba la flor que Draco le había obsequiado; seguía tan lozana, bella y fresca como cuando la corto... La tomo entre sus manos... Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella maravillosa tarde...  
  
Se cambio su ropa de dormir, y se metió a la cama. Fue inútil pegar los ojos ¡Estaba demasiado preocupado por el contenido de la carta! La confusión volvía a inquietarle... ¡Y Sirius no había contestado aun su carta! Necesitaba el consejo de alguien con mayor experiencia en los terrenos amorosos. Si mañana a temprana hora, no recibía su contestación, le enviaría otra de inmediato... Otra idea fugaz cruzo por su mente... ¡Circe sabia ciertas cosas de Michel! ¡Ahora volvía a recordar su trato! Volvió a ponerse su capa invisible y bajo a la sala común para cruzar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas... Cuando subió el primer escalón, este se transformo en un tobogán y resbalo... ¡Había olvidado por completo que las chicas hechizaron las escaleras para evitar sorpresas! ¡Pero nada que Harry Potter no pudiera resolver! Se aplico un hechizo levitatorio y floto hasta llegar a la parte superior... Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar la cama de Circe... No tardo mucho en localizarla... Su cama era la última, aunque estaba muy cerca de la de Hermione, si lo pescaba entrando a hurtadillas, haría uso de su poder de prefecta y le gritaría un GRAN sermón acerca de la moral... Corrió las cortinas de la cama de su amiga, y aplico un hechizo insonoro a todo el cuarto, en especial a la puerta... La otro prometida de Draco, dormía placidamente...  
  
¡Circe! (Harry trato de hablar lo mas bajo que pudo) -¡CIRCE!  
  
(La chica se despertó sobresaltada, y al ver a un hombre en su cuarto grito con todas sus fuerzas, y se tapo con la sabana)  
  
-¡Por favor! ¡Tranquila!  
  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí Potter?!  
  
-Se que acordamos vernos el domingo en la torre de astronomía, pero no puedo esperar mas... Necesito saber cosas... De Michel Spencer... ¡ES URGENTE!  
  
-¿Traes algo de "efectivo" contigo?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! No he podido sacar nada de Gringotts...  
  
-Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de semana... Lo siento. (Circe se cruzo de brazos)  
  
-No te hubiera molestado, si no fuera de suma importancia... ¡Tendrás tu dinero, lo juro!  
  
-Mmm, bien... Esta bien, te diré algunas cosas... Por cierto, tu pijama es muy interesante... No pensé que usaras Boxers para dormir... (Se levanto de su cama) –Soy muy curiosa Potter, y eso me ha ayudado en mis propósitos... El día después de que"tus amiguitos" hicieran su espectáculo, Michel le contaba a su grupo de Slytherin... Creo que tú los debes de conocer mejor que yo... Algo así como... ¡Es un perfecto amante! ¡Se mueve estupendamente en la cama! Incluso, tuvo el descaro de mostrar las marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo... Cuello, abdomen, piernas...  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía... Necesito saber más...  
  
-¿Ya lo sabias? Eres muy liberar al permitir que tu ¿novio? Se acueste con cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino...  
  
-Eso es un asunto entre el y yo... CONTINUA. (Harry grito)  
  
-Modera tu tono de hablar conmigo Potter, al fin y al cabo eres tu quien necesita de mi...  
  
-Lo siento... Lo siento... ¿así esta bien? (Harry comenzaba a desesperarse)  
  
-También la vi leer una carta del padre de Draco... Lucius Malfoy... No te diré como pude ver lo que en ella venia escrita, es uno de mis orgullos jeje... Pero decía algo así como... Espero que hayas logrado tener relaciones sexuales con mi hijo... Recuerda que serás bien recompensada... Nos veremos muy pronto en el colegio para afinar los últimos detalles contigo y con mi hijo... Y el día, que llegábamos a Hogwarts... Draco se metió en mi compartimiento, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien... Llevaba el labio sangrando ¡Alguien lo había mordido! ¿Fuiste tu Potter?  
  
(SILENCIO)  
  
-Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras... Si no fuiste tú, entonces fue Spencer... (La última estocada-pensó Circe, si Draco no es mío, tampoco será de Potter) –Creo que te han estado viendo la cara de estupido... ¿Pero que se podía esperar de un Slytherin? Y Mas Draco Malfoy, hijo de un fiel vasallo de Voldemort...  
  
-Tendrás tu dinero el domingo por la noche... (Harry abandono el dormitorio de las chicas con un extraño brillo en sus ojos)  
  
-Así es el juego de la vida... Para subir, tienes que pisotear a los otros (Hablo Circe en voz alta)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Harry se sentía herido... Humillado ¡USADO!... Sin importar ser visto, volvió sus pasos hasta las mazmorras... Tenia que aclarar ciertos puntos con Draco Malfoy... Volvió a decir los hechizos de protección, y bajo las resbaladizas escaleras de piedra con la sangre hirviéndole... Escuchaba voces... Ron estaba hablando con Draco...  
  
-¿Entonces nos escuchaste hablando aquel día que nos escapábamos de los magos encolerizados?  
  
-Así es... Recuerdo que se me hicieron de lo más patéticos ¿Cómo pudieron esconderse detrás de unos barriles de cerveza de mantequilla? Por favor, habiendo tantos lugares...  
  
-¡Fue idea de mi hermano George! (Dijo Ron indignado)  
  
-Tuvieron suerte de que no los delatara... Denle gracias a Harry, de no haber sido por el...  
  
-¡¿CUANTAS MENTIRAS LE ESTAS CONTANDO A RON!? (Harry Apareció en escena)  
  
-¡Harry, volviste! (Draco se emociono) -¡Cuánto me alegra!  
  
(Ron se quedo callado, mirando a Harry, lo conocía muy bien y algo le pasaba)  
  
-¡Volví para aclarar ciertas cosas! ¿Michel Spencer te beso? ¡CONTESTA!  
  
(Draco se sentia confundido)  
  
-¿De que hablas Harry?  
  
-¡CONTESTAME! (Harry le dio un puntapié a las rejas de la celda del rubio) ¡LA BESTASTE SI O NO!  
  
-Yo no la bese... Ella me beso a mí... Que es muy distinto.  
  
¡ASI QUE RECONOCES QUE SUS LABIOS SE JUNTARON! ¿Qué otra cosa mas juntaron? ¿¡SUS CUERPOS ¡?  
  
-Harry... ¿¡Que te ha dicho es arpía!?  
  
-¡AHORA COMPRENDO EL POR QUE TANTO INTERES EN TENER UN HIJO! (Harry estaba fuera de si) -¡TE DIRE ALGO DRACO MALFOY! El día que tu y tu padre entraron en el caldero chorreante, escuche su conversación, ¡yo estaba ahí! ¡ESCUCHE LO DEL HIJO QUE DEBIAS TENER EN MENOS DE TRES MESES!  
  
-Si estuviste ahí, debiste haber escuchado también, que me rehusé...  
  
-¡POR ESO VINO MICHEL SPENCER! ¡A ACOSTARSE CONTIGO! ¡Y LO LOGRO! ¡Y AHORA TU PADRE HA VENIDO A ARREGLAR TODO!  
  
-¡HARRY, YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA! (Draco también alzo la voz, después cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Harry) -¿Mi padre esta aquí? ¡Oh dios! (Su Harry corría grave peligro)  
  
(Ron escuchaba incrédulo todo)  
  
-¡COMO FUI TAN ESTUPIDO! ¿PORQUE CREER EN TUS PALABRAS? ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO FUE QUE ME ENTREGUE A TI! ¿POR TU MENTE PERVERTIDA PASO LA IDEA DE EMBARAZARME MALFOY? ¡YA LO CREO QUE SI! APROVECHASTE MI DESGRACIA PARA LLEVAR A CABO TUS SUCIOS PLANES...PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE... (Harry no pensaba con la cabeza fría, y no escuchaba nada de lo que Draco respondía)  
  
-¡Estas equivocado Harry! ¡No es lo que estas pensando! ¡YO TE AMO!  
  
-¡NO DIGAS MAS MENTIRAS! (Harry se derrumbo, y las lagrimas de odio y rabia brotaron de sus ojos) –ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE...UNA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE... TÚ NO PUEDES AMAR A NADIE. TIENES EL CORAZON DE PIEDRA.  
  
- NO ME COMPARES CON EL... HARRY ¡TE AMO! ¡CON TODA MI ALMA!  
  
¡LLEVAS SU SANGRE EN TUS VENAS! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE EL! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN MI VIDA DRACO MALFOY! ¡TODO ESTO SE TERMINO! ¡TU YA NO EXISTES PARA MI! (Harry salio corriendo de las mazmorras)  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Por favor! ¡Harryyyyyyy! ¡Escúchame! ¡No es verdad lo que estas diciendo! ¡Estas rotundamente equivocado! ¡ESTAS EN PELIGRO, VUELVE! (Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, el niño que vivió, había abandonado el lugar a toda prisa)  
  
-¡ESA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡Le ha de haber llenado la cabeza de idioteces! ¡Y LUCIUS MALFOY ESTA EN EL COLEGIO! ¡VOY A MATAR A AMBOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!  
  
-¡Malfoy!  
  
-¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA CONVERSAR WEASLEY!  
  
-¡Has lastimado a Harry!  
  
-¡¡Yo no hice tal cosa!! Agradecería que no te metieras en lo que no te importa...  
  
-¡HARRY ME IMPORTA!  
  
Draco no quiso seguir discutiendo, comenzó a pasearse por toda la celda, arrojando al piso sus escasas pertenencias... ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! ¡HARRYYYYY! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHE!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Era más de lo que podía soportar... Padre e hijo se habían burlado de el... Regreso a su dormitorio y comenzó a llenar su baúl con sus pertenencias. No iba a permanecer un día más en ese colegio ¡AL DIABLO SU FUTURO COMO MAGO!  
  
-¿VAS A ALGUN LADO PETIT? (Una voz muy conocida por el... Un frío le recorrió la espalda, y se quedo como una estatua, sin poder moverse)  
  
-Huyendo en medio de la noche, como cualquier vulgar ladrón... Creo que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente... (Harry recobro un poco de su fuerza moral y le hizo frente)  
  
-U-usted y yo... No tenemos... nada de que hablar...  
  
-Yo opino lo contrario... jejeje Creí que te gustaría recuperar tu varita... (Lucius la mostró)-¿Pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar? Pensaste mal... Estoy enterado de lo que tu y mi hijo hicieron... ¡Me vieron la cara de imbecil! Reconozco que fue un plan muy astuto... Nunca nadie había logrado hacerlo... Por que te quedas callado ¿Te comieron la lengua los murciélagos Dominique Furnón?  
  
(Harry estaba temblando)  
  
-A pesar de todo... ¿Pasamos una buena noche juntos verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que goce contigo?  
  
-¡CALLESE!  
  
-Tenías una piel tan suave... Me pregunto, si aun la conservas... (Lucius se acercaba paso a paso)  
  
-¡No se me acerque! (Apuntaba con su varita directo al corazón... Intento lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, pero no salían las palabras)  
  
-No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para matarme... ¡Chica Potter! Estaré unos días más por aquí... Acostúmbrate a mi presencia... ¡Una última cosa! Ni se te ocurra tratar de fugarte... Hay muchos mortífagos acechando... Algunos de tus seres queridos podrían sufrir una muerte repentina... ¿seria una perdida lamentable verdad? ¿Podrías llevar en tu conciencia la muerte de ellos? Jajaja  
  
(Lucius abandono el lugar)  
  
Harry cayó rendido al suelo... Y lloro y lloro, hasta que el cansancio lo venció... Y se quedo dormido en el suelo...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Buaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ SE QUE ME VAN A ODIAR¡¡¡ ¬¬ ¿pero que pareja no tiene problemas? jejeje Como dicen por ahí, empeorara, pero después mejorara... Tengan paciencia¡¡¡¡ Cualquier comentario (o flame) sera bien recibido...  
  
Atte yo...  
  
Fundadora de la Orden Draco Dormiens  
  
-Miembro de la orden Severusiana  
  
-Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
PD: Si a ff.net se le ocurre sacar mi fic del aire (como a ocurrido por ahí con otros) estaré en slashfiction. net con el Nick de DOMINIQUE_MALFOY (a ver si no me sacan antes por hacer comerciales jijiji) El fic lo subí ahí, pero apenas llevo el 3 capitulo, pero OJO... Cambiaran muchas cosas... SERA MAS SOBRIO Y VIOLENTO , ya que aquí no me dejan hacer tantas cositas MUAJAJAJA.  
  
AHORA SI ADIOS.... 


	20. AZUL PROFUNDO

*************  
  
CAPITULO 20  
  
AZUL PROFUNDO...  
  
*************  
  
Mañana lluviosa en Hogwarts... Relámpagos y truenos cimbraban las paredes de roca, el cielo oscuro, como si la noche nunca hubiera pasado...Harry, quien había pasado toda la noche en el piso de su habitación, despertó muy adolorido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el baño, donde se observo al espejo... Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su semblante parecía zona de desastre...... Al recordar lo acontecido horas antes, comenzó a sentir otra ves ese vació en su interior. ¡Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan triste, como aquella mañana! Salio del tocador muy desganado y vio su reloj, colocado en su mesita de noche... 6:15 AM, tenia clases hasta las 9... ¿Realmente valía la pena asistir a clases? ¿Valía la pena?  
  
El baúl con sus cosas estaba a medio llenar... Lucius Malfoy había impedido que lo llenara por completo... Y le había advertido que no abandonara el colegio... "¡Tus seres queridos pueden salir lastimados!"  
  
-No más de lo que estoy yo... (Pensó Harry) –Además... Los mortífagos no pueden hacerles nada estando aquí... Dumbledore no lo permitiría... Y Creo que ya es tiempo de que cada quien se cuide por si solo... Yo ya no pienso ser el salvador de todos.  
  
Se quedo como ido por algunos segundos, sin pensar absolutamente en nada... Luego, le vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza, saco pergamino y comenzó a escribir, primeramente una carta dirigida a Sirius... Fue breve pero sustanciosa... Después hizo cinco mas, las leyó, y quedando satisfecho, las guardo, las entregaría en el momento adecuado.  
  
Se cambio de ropa... Unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una sudadera... Salio de su cuarto, Neville, se encontraba en la sala común, había montado guardia poco después de que Harry llegase a su cuarto... Estaba envuelto en una cobija. Cuando lo diviso bajando las escaleras, lo abordo... Harry le dio una breve explicación... Una gran mentira, por supuesto... le comento que había ido a la enfermería por que se había sentido mal... La señorita Pomfrey le recomendó descanso y que por eso desapareció toda la tarde. El regordete chico se dio por bien servido con la explicación, inclusive invito a Harry a regresar al dormitorio y dormir un rato mas, este le comento que se adelantara, que mas tarde lo alcanzaría...  
  
Pero sus pasos no lo llevaron hasta ahí, sino a la lechucería... Filch y su odiosa gata, no se veían por ningún lado, así que llego sin mayores contratiempos. Tomo a la primera ave que se cruzo en su camino, le ato la carta a la pata y la pequeña criatura salio rápidamente por la ventana... Harry dejo salir un suspiro...como de resignación. Minutos después, se encontraba frente al despacho de Dumbledore... El director lo recibió cordialmente, aunque un poco extrañado de que Harry lo visitara tan temprano...  
  
-Disculpe que lo haya molestado tan temprano, pero...Quiero hablar seriamente con usted profesor Dumbledore... No le quitare mucho tiempo.  
  
-Estoy para servirte Harry... ¿Qué se te ofrece? (Le indico que se sentara, pero Harry permaneció de pie)  
  
-Vengo a prevenirlo... Los mortífagos están asentados fuera del colegio, yo creo que planean atacar muy pronto... Debe poner en alerta a todo el colegio.  
  
(Dumbledore observo detenidamente a Harry, algo raro había en el, trato de entrar a su mente pero el chico había puesto una barrera impenetrable, ¿y como sabía el, que esos acontecimientos pudieran hacerse realidad en cualquier momento?)  
  
-¿Qué te hace suponerlo?  
  
-No me salga con otra pregunta... Lo se y es todo... También vine a decirle, que... El padre de... Malfoy... (No pudo decir ambos nombres)-Tiene un arma muy poderosa... Un hechizo peor que el Aveda Kedavra... Yo creo que tratara de usarlo en contra de... ustedes... (Iba a decir nosotros, pero se arrepintió)  
  
¿Y cual es ese hechizo, Harry? (Dumbledore le miro directo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo en ellos)  
  
-¡Lucífagus incantatem necrus morte! He visto como funciona... Es capaz de derrotar a varios hombres a la vez... Y no hay contra hechizo...  
  
-Ya veo... ¿Draco te lo mostró?  
  
-Si... (Harry era muy seco en sus respuestas)  
  
-Gracias por ponernos en sobre aviso... Platicare con mis Aurores al respecto... La información que me acabas de dar, nos será de mucha utilidad ¿Algo mas que quieras compartir, Harry? (Dumbledore sabia que algo malo le pasaba)  
  
-No, eso...era todo... Me voy... Y profesor... Muchas gracias por todo...  
  
-Esa gratitud me suena a despedida Harry... Pero...Que pases bonito día...  
  
Harry no dijo nada más, salio del despacho sin voltear la vista atrás... Dumbledore, hablo con los brujos, que descansaban en sus respectivos cuadros (En su despacho)... Y les indico que no perdieran de vista al chico, que lo siguieran por todos los rincones y que cualquier anormalidad le fuese reportada de inmediato... Todos desaparecieron rápidamente. Se llevo la mano a la larga y gruesa barba... Camino hasta su chimenea, saco unos polvos verdosos y los arrojo...  
  
-¡SEVERUS SNAPE!  
  
(La cara del profesor de Defensa apareció en medio de las llamas)  
  
-Buenos días Severus...  
  
-Buenos días Albus... ¿En que puedo servirte?  
  
-Ven de inmediato... Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer y que aclarar... Respecto a lo que tú ya sabes... También mandare a llamar a los demás...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Harry se presento al comedor, mostrando un semblante despreocupado. Hermione lo bombardeo con preguntas que empezaron a ponerlo de mal humor... No se sentia preparado para contarle su desgracia, porque estaba seguro de lo que la chica le diría... ¡TE LODIJE! ¡MALFOY NO ERA DE FIAR! Y bla, bla, bla. Dejo a Hermione hablando sola, cosa que molesto mucho a la castaña...fue el primero en llegar al aula de pociones... Entro y se sentó en el lugar mas apartado que encontró, no deseaba ninguna clase de compañía...Poco a poco fueron llegando los estudiantes, e inmediatamente después, la profesora Esmeralda... El rostro sereno pero tenso... Esa mañana, tendría su inspección con Lucius... Acomodo sus libros, puso su túnica en el respaldo de la silla y les miro...  
  
-No creo que sea necesario recordarles, que tendremos inspección... No se pongan nerviosos... En especial tu, Longbotton, se que pueden hacer cualquier tipo de poción... Obviamente practicada con anterioridad. Muéstrense firme, no dejen que la presencia del... Presidente escolar les intimide...  
  
Fue entonces cuando Lucius abrió la puerta del aula, Esmeralda levanto la frente. Mostrando fuerza interior, lista para cualquier acontecimiento. El Mortífago no supo como reaccionar cuando la tuvo enfrente de el... Al principio creyó alucinar... ¿Qué hacia aquella despreciable mujer dando clases en Hogwarts? Un intenso odio lo embargo... Miro a Esmeralda de arriba abajo... No había cambiado nada desde su último encuentro hacia ya 17 años... Más tarde, sintiéndose dueño de la situación, se pavoneo delante de toda la clase, mostrando sangre fría...  
  
-Así que usted es la nueva profesora de pociones... Albus Dumbledore ha caído muy bajo...  
  
-Albus Dumbledore, me ha puesto aquí, por que estoy completamente capacitada para ejercer el puesto... (Contesto enérgicamente)  
  
-¿Capacitada para el puesto? ¿Cuántos años lleva impartiendo la clase? O... ¿algunos días?  
  
-Señor Malfoy... Creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo, en que vale más la calidad, que la cantidad...  
  
-Eso esta por verse... Puede comenzar con su clase, la estaré observando... Estrechamente... Muy de cerca... (Arrastro las palabras de una manera sensual)  
  
Lucius camino al lado opuesto... Ya había localizado a Harry, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero decidido a permanecer en clase, a como diera lugar, esta ves no iba a salir corriendo de ahí... El Mortífago, apareció una silla y se sentó a escasos centímetros de Harry...  
  
-Bien alumnos, saquen sus libros, cuadernos y calderos... Prepararan la poción....  
  
Harry ya no escucho las siguientes indicaciones... En su libreta comenzaron a formarse unas palabras en tinta roja...  
  
-Quiero tocarte... Quiero poseerte... ¡VOLVERAS A SER MIO PRONTO! Voy a divertirme contigo...  
  
Miro al lado suyo, Lucius Malfoy parecía estar muy divertido por su reacción. Cerró su cuaderno de apuntes... Trato de concentrarse lo mas que podía, pero no lo lograba...Había sido mala elección sentarse lejos de todos, al frente ya no había lugares vacíos... Abrió su libro y lo ojeo... Busco la poción que estaba escrita en el pizarrón...  
  
Acerco su caldero, y comenzó a picar y a picar algunas ramas y animalejos... Sin despegar ni un solo momento la vista de sus ingredientes.... Se sentia observado por un par de lujuriosos ojos grises. La primera media hora se le hizo eterna... La segunda, mortal; Hasta que por fin, termino su trabajo, lo etiqueto, lo enfrasco y paso al frente para dejarlo en la mesa de la profesora...  
  
-¡Excelente señor Potter! Hizo un trabajo extraordinario, Será un magnifico Auror... 10 puntos para Griffyndor... (Esmeralda lanzo una mirada retadora a su enemigo)  
  
-¿Puedo salir profesora? Debo ir... al... sanitario...  
  
-Puede salir...  
  
Lucius no le quito la vista, hasta que salio por completo del salón... Harry llego muy agitado hasta el lavabo del baño de hombres, del primer piso... Mojo su rostro con agua fría... Respiro hondo en varias ocasiones, para calmar sus nervios. Las palabras en su cuaderno no le parecieron un simple juego... Lucius iba a intentar atacarlo... ¿Se atrevería hacerlo en el colegio? ¡En su dormitorio! No estaba seguro, pero si acaso llegase el momento, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a permitir que lo tocara una vez más con sus sucias manos...  
  
-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Dumbledore lo que te sucede? (La voz interior atacaba de nuevo) El puede ayudarte...  
  
-¡NADIE DEBE SABERLO! Nadie...  
  
-Entonces, prepárate para lo peor, Lucius no cesara en su empeño por hacerte pasar un mal rato...  
  
-¡PRIMERO MUERTO! ... ¿Primero muerto? ¿Muerto? Muerto... muerto...  
  
*********  
  
Los siguientes dos días, pasaron muy lentamente, las clases de lo más aburrido, excluyendo las de Snape, que siempre eran cargadas de adrenalina y de cosas complicadas... Ya les había adelantado algo sobre la actividad del lunes, y todos estaban expectantes, a excepción del ojiverde Harry, quien parecía no darle mucha importancia... Hermione le reprocho su actitud poco madura, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso... Harry comenzó a Gritarle delante de todos...  
  
-¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! Hay ocasiones en que no te soporto... En lugar de meterte en la vida de los demás, pon en Orden la tuya...  
  
Los chicos Griffyndor se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de su altercado... Herm derramo un par de lágrimas, pues tuvo que quitarle puntos a su propia casa... Harry nunca le había gritado de aquella manera... Ya no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra... Si se encontraban en la sala común, o en los pasillos, cada quien miraba hacia otro lado... Ginny era quien consolaba a la chica, en lugar de Ron... Harry fue muchas veces, tema de discusión en sus ratos libres...  
  
-¡Esta muy cambiado! Siempre esta a al defensiva... (Decía Ginny)  
  
-Algo le pasa, estoy segura, pero no querrá decirme que le sucede, y menos ahora que me ha retirado la palabra...  
  
Harry, paso muy malas noches, su paranoia le estaba jugando malas pasadas, por cualquier ruido, por mas insignificante que fuese lo ponía en alerta... La varita del padre de Dumbledore, siempre en su mano, preparada...incluso había colocado un chivatoscopio muy cerca de su cama.  
  
Para Esmeralda tampoco fueron días fortuitos. No había podido ir a ver a Draco, por Órdenes de Dumbledore (No quería arriesgarse a que cierto ser despreciable, se enterara de los hechizos de entrada) Se encontró con Lucius en los pasillos del colegio... Este no le decía nada, solo se limitaba a barrerla con la mirada, y escupía el suelo en señal de repudio... Por su parte Dumbledore, mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en todos lados... Incluso los fantasmas de las 4 casas, participaban activamente.  
  
El sábado por la mañana, la profesora Mcgonagall, busco a Harry en su sala común... Debía entrenar a su equipo de Quidditch para los próximos partidos... Fue algo que animo un poco al muchacho... Los citaría a las 5 de la tarde, por que según tenía entendido, Ron y..."el"... Acabarían su castigo ese mismo día... Y como Ron era su guardameta, debía contar con su equipo completo...  
  
********  
  
Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, caminaban rumbo a las mazmorras... La detención para sus alumnos había terminado. Con mucha cautela, pasaron las barreras encantadas... Al fondo... Los chicos esperaban impacientes...  
  
-¡Merlín! Yo pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros...  
  
(Draco estaba más delgado, esos dos insignificantes días, se le habían hecho una eternidad sin saber de Harry)  
  
-Por fin vamos a salir de este agujero... (Ron también estaba deseoso de abandonar el lúgubre lugar)  
  
El rubio no pudo preguntar a cerca de Lucius, pues si lo hacia corría el riesgo de poner en evidencia, la visita de Harry... Pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas muy oportunamente por Dumbledore en el transcurso de su caminata...  
  
-Estamos muy pendientes de todos sus movimientos, no te preocupes... Cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal y será echado del colegio inmediatamente. Solo te pido cordura Draco, se que no has olvidado todo... Por el bien de todos, necesito que tengas mucha paciencia... Tomen, les devuelvo su varita, usenla adecuadamente.  
  
-Tratare profesor... Lo que me pide es muy difícil, pero... pero... Como usted dice, debo tranquilizarme y dejar todo en sus manos.  
  
(Ron no sabia de lo que hablaban, pero no le importaba, el solo quería ver a Harry)  
  
-Deberemos tomar clases particulares, están atrasados, deben ponerse a la par, junto con el resto de la clase... (Intervino Severus)-Lo digo por ambos... (Mirando a Draco y a Ron)  
  
Cuando Ron llego a su sala común, subió de tres en tres hasta el dormitorio... Pero su amigo no estaba por ningún lado... Solo encontró una nota donde se le comunicaba que el entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo a las 5, y para eso faltaban 10 minutos... Se vistió rápidamente, estaba en tiempo...  
  
Por su parte Draco, fue recibido por una multitud enardecida... Todos estaban furiosos por su detención... Como si fuera un programa de chismorreo, le contaron acerca de la "huida" de Michel Spencer... Y de los planes que tenían preparados para los Griffyndor...  
  
-¿Así que Michel desapareció, así nada mas... ¿ por que si? (Pregunto Draco sorprendido)  
  
-Nosotros creemos que Potter tuvo algo que ver... (Dijo Zabini en tono malicioso) –Como te acabamos de decir, queremos vengarnos de esos idiotas... Y ahora que estas libre, supongo que querrás unirte a la idea ¿verdad?  
  
-Los tenemos muy bien vigilados (Intervino Pansy)- Por ejemplo, hoy tienen entrenamiento de Quidditch...  
  
-¡QUIDDITCH! Er... bien... Creo que... Una visita de nuestra parte, no les caería nada mal... Quiero ver lo mal que juegan esos gatitos...(Draco aparento maldad, nadie debía sospechar aun, Crabbe y Goyle, como de costumbre, mostraban sus puños)  
  
*********  
  
Harry ya estaba montado en su Saeta de fuego, dando varias vueltas de reconocimiento al campo, para su fortuna la lluvia había parado hacia algunas horas, con lo único que debían luchar, era contra el aire frío, que helaba los huesos... Vio a Ron acercarse hasta el, montado en su escoba... No pudo negar que le dio gusto verlo...  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Bien... Todo bien...  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo... la ultima ves que había "platicado con el" no quedaron del todo bien... Eso indicaba que los días de confinamiento, dieron fruto... Ron logro tranquilizarse, y eso era un punto muy bueno a su favor. Ron era muy especial, rencoroso en algunas ocasiones...  
  
-Ejem... ¿listo para darle duro a esos Slytherin? ¡Esa copa debe de ser nuestra! Es nuestro último año y debemos alzarnos con la victoria.  
  
-Y lo será. No lo dudes...  
  
-¿Y Ginny? (Pregunto Ron)  
  
-No lo se, supongo que no ha de tardar...Ya sabes que las mujeres nunca son puntuales, cuando a Quidditch se refiere... (Ginny era golpeadora)  
  
-¿Qué tal han estado las clases? ¿Mucha tarea? ¿Me perdí de algo bueno?  
  
(Harry no le iba a decir, que se había perdido la mayor parte de ellas por culpa de Lucius Malfoy)  
  
-Lo de siempre... (El chicoo tenía muchas ganas de platicar, y como con Dumbledore, sus respuestas eran casi monosilabicas) –Bien, ya han llegado todos... Comencemos el entrenamiento.  
  
Harry, como buen capitán que era, hablo a sus compañeros, acerca de lo que esperaba de ellos en ese año. Los alentó, los animo, inclusive hablo de nuevas formaciones y formas de ataque... Una ves dados los pormenores, cada quien se replegó a su posición... Colin fue el encargado de soltar la Snitch ¡seguía siendo fan numero uno de Harry! No paraba de tomar fotos desde cualquier ángulo... Tenía ya cerca de 5000 fotografías de el, puestas en diferentes álbumes mágicos.  
  
Los Slytherin, estaban a punto de subir a las gradas, listos para abuchear al equipo contrario, cuando Draco pretexto que tenia que hablar con Snape, de asuntos muy urgentes... No les agrado mucha la idea, pero era mas su afán por fastidiar a los leones, que no le dieron mayor importancia...  
  
El rubio, torció hacia su izquierda... Con un simple hechizo, se cambio de ropa y de color de cabello... Así podría ver entrenar a Harry sin ser reconocido por sus compañeros de casa... Subió el último escalón de las gradas de Ravenclaw, allí se encontraban varios jugadores, entre ellos Cho Chang, la buscadora, que miraba por unos alarga vista, hacia donde volaba Harry...  
  
-Este año debemos derrotar a Griffyndor si queremos llevarnos la copa, es el equipo más fuerte... Aunque Slytherin, también tiene muy buenos jugadores... (Decía una chica morena a Cho)  
  
-Descuida... Yo me encargare de eso... Cuando Harry Potter sea mi novio, se olvidara por completo de atrapar la Snitch... Y claro, que yo aprovechare para hacerme de ella.  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-¡Voy a seducirlo! Se que le gusto... Siempre que hablo con el se pone muy nervioso, no sabe disimular... Mañana tengo una cita con el... Comenzare mi ataque frontal, ya veras que por la tarde, regresare a la sala común, anunciando que el famoso Harry Potter, es mío y de nadie mas... No podrá resistirse a mis encantos.  
  
-¡Vaya! Si que eres una chica con suerte... La verdad, este año, Potter se ha puesto más atractivo... Harán una bonita pareja, serán la envidia de todo el colegio.  
  
Draco no pudo dejar de sentirse molesto y algo celoso por los comentarios... Aun debía hablar con su chico, por el malentendido, antes de la dichosa cita con Chang... Alzo su varita disimuladamente, y lanzo un hechizo en contra de la Snitch... La pequeña y alada bola dorada, se paseo delante de Harry, invitándolo a perseguirla... No dudo ni un solo instante, la búsqueda, dio comienzo. Draco la manipulaba... Y la dirigió a las afueras del estadio... Usualmente una Snitch sin hechizo, nunca sale del área de juego, pero Harry estaba tan ensimismado en atraparla, que no se dio cuenta...El rubio bajo las escaleras... Rumbo al lago, ahí, en la sobriedad del lugar, seria apto para aclarar todo. Volvió a recuperar su apariencia natural...  
  
La Snitch bajo casi a ras de suelo, cuando Harry estaba apunto de Atraparla, se encontró de frente con unos hermosos ojos grises... Disminuyo la velocidad, o de lo contrario se colisionaría... Ninguno de los dos dijo nada... Harry permaneció arriba de su escoba, flotando, sosteniéndole la mirada a Draco.  
  
-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?  
  
-Para ti soy Potter, y no... no hay nada más que decir...  
  
-Claro que si... Necesito que me aclares ciertas dudas... ¡Por favor!  
  
-Te daré cinco minutos... Quiero ver hasta donde llegan tus mentiras...  
  
(Harry desmonto)  
  
-Habla...  
  
-Yo no se que te habrá dicho Spencer, ¡pero te aseguro que fueron mentiras! Yo nunca tuve relaciones con ella... ¡NUNCA LA TOQUE!  
  
-¿Es una lastima que no podamos preguntarle personalmente verdad? ¿Sabias que se fugo del colegio? (Dijo Harry en tono de burla)  
  
-Acabo de enterarme...  
  
-Supongo que tus amigos te lo habrán dicho...  
  
-Si ellos fueron... Pero ese no es el punto, Harry... yo...  
  
-¡HARRY POTTER PARA TI! Aunque te cueste más trabajo...  
  
-Esta bien... ¡Harry Potter! Solo quiero decirte, que pensé... que entre los dos había una mayor comunicación y confianza. Si el caso hubiere sido al revés... Yo hubiera confiado plenamente en ti, a pesar de todos los rumores... ¿sabes por que? Por que te amo y confío plenamente en ti...  
  
-Aja, claro... como no... Ese cuento ya me lo se de memoria...  
  
-Recuerda que cuando iniciamos esta relación, supimos desde el principio, que iban a surgir problemas, que iban a intentar separarnos... ¡Pero aun así nos arriesgamos! ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo!  
  
-¡Eso fue antes de que yo me enterara de tus sucios planes! Supiste engatusarme con tus falsas palabras de amor ¡y yo de tonto que te creí!  
  
-Todo lo que te dicho, ha sido verdad... ¡Nunca te he mentido! Tengo mi conciencia tranquila...  
  
-¿Los Malfoy tienen conciencia? ¡QUE NOVEDAD! Apta para salir en la primera plana del Profeta.  
  
-Yo ya no soy un Malfoy... ¡RENIEGO DE ESE APELLIDO!  
  
-Pues eso díselo a quien le interese, por que a mí no... ¿algo mas? Mi tiempo es muy valioso...  
  
-Se que Lucius esta en el colegio... Dumbledore lo tiene vigilado, pero yo se como es el...Buscara cualquier desatención para fastidiar... Harry Potter, el ya sabe que...  
  
-¡QUE YO FUI DOMINIQUE FURNON! La estupida chica, que acepto ser parte de una farsa... Me lo hizo saber oportunamente...  
  
-¿¡Cómo!?  
  
-Si quieres saber mas, pregúntaselo a el... (Harry volvió a montar, dispuesto a irse)  
  
-¡POR FAVOR, ESPERA! No hemos terminado...  
  
-Por mi parte si...  
  
-¡Harry! entiende... ¡CORRES PELIGRO! Harry... Escúchame... Cualquier cosa rara que veas, repórtala a Dumbledore de inmediato...  
  
-Se cuidarme solo...  
  
-¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? Lucius planea vengarse de nosotros... No sabes la cantidad de artimañas que utilizara para conseguirlo... Y como podrás comprender... Su plan ha comenzado... Ha logrado que nosotros pelemos... Intentara separarnos definitivamente... ¿Eso es lo que quieres? (Harry lo miraba, silencioso)  
  
-Harry Potter... Se que desconfías de mis palabras, pero te juro, que no miento... Mi amor hacia a ti, es limpio, fuera de toda maldad.... No te quitare mas el tiempo... Solo espero que pienses en todo lo que te he dicho... Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, para cuando decidas regresar...  
  
-Una ultima cosa ... Malfoy... Para tu mala suerte, y para mi fortuna... no espero ningún hijo tuyo...  
  
Harry, se elevo unos metros en su escoba... Su amor se convirtió en una pequeña mancha rubia en la tierra... Voló hasta el estadio de Quidditch. Por su parte Draco, desencanto la Sntich, y rauda y veloz regreso hasta sus dominios...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
El entrenamiento termino... Los chicos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores...  
  
-Creo que nos ha ido muy bien Harry... Aunque esos odiosos Slytherin comenzaron a insultarnos, no les hicimos caso... ¿Viste como se pudieron? ¡Estaban furiosos! (Silencio) –Vamos a vapulearlos, estoy seguro... No nos verán ni el polvo... ¿Harry me escuchaste?  
  
-¿Decías Ron?  
  
-Harry... ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy distraído...  
  
-No es nada...  
  
-¿Tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en esto verdad?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa pero... Bien sabes que escuche tus reclamos hacia el... No quería comentarte esto tan prematuramente, por que se que te duele... Te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Y Si te sirve de consuelo... Quiero que sepas algo... Draco estuvo llorando estos dos últimos días, y casi no comió... Creo que tampoco durmió gran cosa, lo vi varias veces despierto por la madrugada, escribiendo cartas... Pero de inmediato las rompía...  
  
-El tema Draco Malfoy, ha terminado para mí... (Harry tenía ganas de llorar, le dolía pensar que esas actitudes fueran fingidas)  
  
-¿Quieres decir, que ya no son nada?  
  
-Por mi parte si... Y Ron, te agradecería que no le comentaras a nadie de esto... Mucho menos a Hermione... Ella, pues... Estaba enterada de todo... Yo, bueno... Estamos peleados...  
  
-¿Peleados? ¿No le pareció tu relación?  
  
-Ella me apoyo... Pero ha notado un cambio de actitud en mí... Ha buscado por todos los medios sacarme la verdad, pero no quiero contarle nada, no quiero otro sermon... ¿Entonces en eso quedamos? ¿Guardaras mi secreto?  
  
-Esta bien... No le diré nada... Puedes confiar en mí...  
  
-Gracias Ron, sabia que podía contar contigo...  
  
Harry lo abrazo por un impulso natural, quizás como desahogo, Ron paso sus manos por la cintura... Luego con una mano, le dio palmaditas en al espalda...  
  
-Tranquilo Harry... Pronto pasara todo esto...  
  
-Creo que se me ha abierto el apetito... Vamos a cenar... (Dijo Harry mas tranquilo)  
  
-¡Me muero de Hambre! Espero que los Elfos se hayan lucido... Se me antojan unas buenas patas adobadas...  
  
Harry durmió tranquilamente aquella noche, la presencia de Ron en el cuarto le tranquilizaba de alguna manera... No así Draco, que se la pasó sentado muy cerca de su ventana, contemplando la luna... Le dolía mucho la actitud de Harry hacia el... ¡Y por algo de lo cual era inocente! También le calaba hondo, el que le dijera, que su ilusión de tener un bebe fuera solo eso, una simple, y vana ilusión... Solo restaba esperar... Esperar y esperar, hasta que se diera cuenta de su error... De cualquier manera iba a estar alerta... Lucius Malfoy no daba señales de vida, pero si no lo hacia, era por que algo estaba tramando, así solía actuar su padre, cuando el enemigo bajaba la guardia, soltaba el zarpazo mortal...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Bullicio en el comedor, muy de mañanita, todos los estudiantes bajaron a Desayunar... Harry estaba intranquilo, ese día era su cita con Cho, logro verla cuando entro, siempre rodeada de sus coquetas amigas... Llevaba un suéter Rojo encendido y unos pantalones ajustados... Ella le sonrió y lo saludo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw...  
  
-¿Hoy tienes que salir con ella verdad? (Pregunto Ron, quien de inmediato se llevo a la boca una buena tostada de atún)  
  
-No tengo muchas ganas en realidad, pero debo cumplir mi palabra, no quiero ser descortés...  
  
-Al menos tu te distraerás... ¡Hermione ya me sentencio a estudiar toda la tarde, dice que voy muy atrasado! La encontré en la sala común, antes de que bajaras (Hermione se había sentado con los de 6 año, para no tener que verle la cara a Harry)  
  
-Te compadezco... Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa chica, no hay poder humano, ni mágico que se lo arranque...  
  
-En parte tiene razón, es mi último año y si no saco buenas notas, no podré seguir estudiando para ser Auror...  
  
Minutos Después, entraron Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, y Zabini... Draco no se apareció por ningún lado... Harry busco con la mirada, muy disimuladamente hacia todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no tuvo éxito... Algunas lechuzas comenzaron a llegar... Dos de ellas, arrojaron a Harry un gran bulto en sus manos...  
  
-¡Guau! ¿Qué te habrán mandado Harry?  
  
-Er, me he suscrito a algunas revistas y... He comprado varios artículos por correo... Mmm, he...creo que tendré que dejar esto en el dormitorio... Esperame, no tardo...  
  
Corrió hasta su cuarto... Una ves ahí...  
  
Harry...  
  
Hemos hecho el favor que nos pediste... Aunque no sabemos por que nos hiciste retirar tal cantidad de dinero... Pero es tuyo y sabrás que hacer con el... Solo espero que lo utilices de una forma moderada... Recuerda que ese dinero es para asegurar tu futuro.  
  
Hocicos...  
  
PD:  
  
Cuando escribí "hemos", me refería a Bill también, me ha ayudado mucho en esta transacción, ya sabes que no puedo estirar las patas. Escribe pronto.  
  
Si supiera Sirius, para que lo iba a ocupar Harry...  
  
Metió el bulto debajo de la cama, y lo cubrió con algunos calcetines sucios, que los elfos no habían recogido aun. De nueva cuenta salio de su sala común, a través del retrato de la señora gorda... Llego al comedor... Draco ya había bajado. Este lo miro, con cierto aire de melancolía, y Harry también, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente... Entonces fue hasta la mesa de Cho...  
  
-Buenos días... ¿Lista?  
  
-Lista... Nos vemos después chicas... (Les guiño un ojo, ellas solo sonrieron, tenuemente, la envidia las carcomía)  
  
-¿A- adónde quieres ir?  
  
-Ya lo veras... ven, sígueme...  
  
Se dirigieron hasta el aula abandonada, de la torre donde Harry había escapado el día de la pelea de Draco y Ron... Para sorpresa de Harry, Cho la había arreglado un poco... Flores con aroma dulzon, la misma mesa pero ahora con un mantel rojo, luz tenue de unas pequeñas antorchas, colocadas en cada rincón y un sillón circular...  
  
-¿Te gusta como quedo?  
  
-Bueno... Si, pero yo pensé que... Iríamos a otro sitio... Al...lago por ejemplo...  
  
-No, ese sitio ya esta muy... Mmm, En realidad no me gusta mucho, prefiero algo mas... intimo. Así podremos concentrarnos mejor y ver tranquilamente los folletos...  
  
-Los folletos... Er, ¿Donde están? (Cho, los saco de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y se los entrego)  
  
-Ven Harry, sentémonos...  
  
Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el sillón, los dos se hundieron en el... era muy suave, extremadamente suave... Cho quedo muy pegada al brazo izquierdo de Harry, uno de sus senos rozaba con el... Harry comenzó a sentir que un calor le llegaba hasta la base del cerebro...  
  
-Y... ¿Bien? ¿Cuál... escuela recomiendas?  
  
-Hay una muy buena en Salem... Estados unidos, es lejos... pero el nivel... es muy bueno. Esta reconocida a nivel... internacional (Cho no despegaba sus ojos de los labios de Harry)  
  
-¿A- A esa iras tu?  
  
-Tal ves... No me he decidido aun...  
  
Entonces Cho, sin previo aviso, se abalanzo a los labios de Harry...  
  
-¡¡Chommmrmrm!!  
  
Harry al principio lucho, pero acabo cediendo... Fue entonces que comenzó a acariciarla por todas partes... El beso fue subiendo de intensidad... Pero entonces la voz interior de Harry, lo alerto...  
  
-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo grandísimo imbecil?! Acostándote con otra no vas a solucionar tus problemas...  
  
Harry rompió el beso e hizo a un lado a una confundida Cho...  
  
-L-lo siento... ¡No creo que esto sea correcto! (Se levanto del sillón, con el color rojo subido en las mejillas y limpiándose los labios)  
  
-Harry... Me gustas mucho... ¡Te deseo! Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos... (Cho estaba muy excitada, intento jalar a Harry hacia el sillón, pero este no se dejo llevar)  
  
-No... Yo, te respeto...  
  
-¡HARRY, POR FAVOR! Para tu información... Yo no soy virgen... Lo hice muchas veces con Cedric...No tendrás cargo de culpa, si a eso te refieres...  
  
-De todas maneras... Mira Cho, no voy a negar que siempre me has gustado pero... Así no son las cosas... Además...  
  
-¡¿No dijiste que te gusto?! Entonces... Disfrutemos el momento... (Cho empezó a sacarse el suéter, abajo no llevaba mas que su ropa interior)  
  
-¿Te gusta lo que ven tus ojos?  
  
-Si... digo... ¡No! Ciertamente... eres muy bella... Pero... ¡YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA!  
  
-¡Oh! Es eso... (Dijo desconcertada)-No sabía que tuvieras una pareja...  
  
-Lo siento Cho... En serio...  
  
La chica volvió a ponerse su suéter muy molesta... Tomo sus folletos y salio sin despedirse del Harry... El se quedo ahí, parado como un idiota... Ni siquiera trato de alcanzarla... Bueno, ya estaba hecho... Todo indicaba que el amor que sentia hacia Draco era muy fuerte... ¡Como poder olvidarlo! Y eso comenzó a angustiarlo ¡Nunca iba a poder estar con alguien, mientras su sombra lo persiguiera! Seria infeliz por el resto de sus días, Draco se le había metido muy hondo...Solo la muerte seria capaz de hacerlo olvidar... Solo la muerte... Solo la muerte...Otra ves ese pensamiento nefasto atravesándole el pensamiento...  
  
Camino hacia la amplia ventana... A lo lejos, se veía el estadio de Quidditch, y algunos puntos verdes lo sobrevolaban... Slytherin entrenaba, ahora lo recordaba... Draco se lo había comentado anteriormente...  
  
-¿Qué va a ser de tu vida Harry Potter? (Se pregunto a si mismo) -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué tuviste que venir al mundo? ¡¿Por que?! Solo has sufrido ¡Solo viniste a este mundo a sufrir! ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TUVISTE QUE NACER! ¡Por que Voldemort tuvo que aparecer! Voldemort... Siempre la acecho, siempre cazándome... Siempre tratando de aniquilarme, y junto con el... ¡Lucius Malfoy! Ese ser repugnante que se aprovecho de mi... Pero no les voy a dar el gusto... Me voy a escapar de sus manos por cuenta propia... No serán ellos quienes de burlen delante de todos por haberme dado muerte...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Volvió la noche tormentosa a cubrir la tierra con su negro manto... Rayos y relámpagos anunciaban una gran tormenta...Todos los alumnos dormían... Harry se levanto sigiloso de su cama... Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y acomodo varias cartas encima...  
  
Tomó su escoba con manos sudorosas... SU SAETA DE FUEGO, Su amiga fiel, compañera de penas y alegrías. La miró fijamente, la pulió con la maga de su túnica de Quidditch, el brillo no se hizo esperar...Pudo ver su reflejo en el mango... Se miró en ella como si fuese un espejo, observó sus ojos ya carentes de brillo y de ilusión, tristes. Se calzó tranquilamente, se colocó su equipo de protección, muñequeras, coderas, rodilleras, su suéter y por último su túnica, sin ninguna arruga, impecable. Se peinó con una pequeña coleta, ningún cabello dejó fuera de lugar... Estaba ya listo... Miro la cama vacía de su compañero de cuarto...  
  
-¡ADIOS RON! Susurró, y lanzó un beso al aire... Espero que tú, Hermione y Sirius puedan perdonarme algún Día...  
  
No quiso esperar ni un minuto más; Salió rápidamente de la habitación, llegó hasta su sala común, la repasó de arriba abajo nostálgico... Cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda, quien le abrió paso molesta, por que no le gustaba que la despertaran mientras dormía. Los pasillos estaban desiertos...  
  
¿Cuántas veces caminó por ellos?  
  
Se acercó a la pared más cercana y la tocó con su dedo índice; estaba helada, el frío de la madrugada calaba hasta los huesos, pero Harry no lo notaba. La señora Norris, para su fortuna no se encontraba por ahí cerca para echarle a perder el plan, mucho menos Filch. Minutos después llegó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid...Se asomo por una ventana... Hedwig, despertó al notar su presencia, se le veía un mejor semblante...El ave bajo de su nido asentado en la parte mas alta del lugar, y comenzó a dar de picotazos al cristal y aleteaba presurosa; como si presintiera lo que el chico estaba apunto de hacer.  
  
-¡Pórtate bien! (Dijo Harry por fuera)-Tienes que ser una buena chica, y muy obediente... Sirius cuidará de ti, y tu de el; te lo encargo mucho... ¡ADIOS HEDWIG! Se le quebró la voz; pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, su alma estaba ya seca... Abandonó el lugar... De inmediato, El ave entonces...comenzó a revolotear por todos lados, haciendo mucho escándalo...Pero Hagrid seguía roncando... Al no ver respuesta, el ave decidió lanzarse de lleno contra el cristal para romperlo... Fue entonces que Fang comenzó a ladrar, solo así pudo despertar el semigigante... Hedwig, ululaba... y con su pico, tomo una parte de la ropa de Hagrid, tratando de llevarlo a la puerta...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hedwig? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado? (Supuso Que algo malo pasaba) -¿ES HARRY? ¿SUCEDE ALGO? (La cabecita de la lechuza movió afirmativo) -¡Dios! ¡LLEVAME HASTA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA! Hedwig, cruzó la habitación, Hagrid corrió Con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, trataba de alcanzar al ave.  
  
*******  
  
Sin prisa, Harry fue dirigiéndose hasta el campo de Quidditch; las gradas, permanecían vacías; el viento, la Luna las estrellas, las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer y el, eran los únicos visitantes esa noche... Se puso en posición, dio un golpe en el suelo y se elevó por los aires... ¡SE SENTIA LIBRE! Cerró los ojos y recordó sus mejores momentos de gloria... Su primer juego, cuando atrapó la Snitch... ¡LAS GRADAS DE GRIFFYNDOR VITOREANDO SU NOMBRE! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!  
  
Hagrid iba presuroso... El campo se encontraba delante de él... Y lo vio... Harry estaba dando de vueltas por todas partes, sin rumbo fijo, haciendo vuelos irregulares y muy peligrosos...  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo? (Hagrid llegó hasta el centro del campo, con la lechuza en su hombro) -Harryyy, ¿me escuchas? ¡Por favor baja!  
  
-¿Que diferente se ve el campo hoy, no lo crees Hagrid? (Grito Harry, ya que la lluvia había arreciado mas) -Es una buena noche para reunirme con mis padres... Después de tantos años...  
  
-¡¿REUNIRTE??!  
  
(Entonces comprendió de inmediato lo que ocurría)  
  
-¡Harry por favor! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡NO VAYAS A COMETER UNA ESTUPIDEZ! Hedwig, ¡Vuela! ¡DESPIERTA A TODA LA ESCUELA SI ES PRECISO! ¡AVISA A DUMBLEDORE, A MCGONAGALL... HERMIONE!! ¡A QUIEN SEA! ....... ¡AHORA! Yo tratare de ganar tiempo...  
  
El ave voló de una forma espectacular, parecía un rayo... Llego rápidamente hasta la entrada del despacho del director, que para su fortuna, estaba abierta, ya que varios profesores estaban de meeting... Al igual que hizo con Hagrid, comenzó a hacer mucho ruido... Dumbledore no necesito más, para saber que Harry tenia que ver... Sus informantes (los personajes de los retratos) habían informado, (valga la redundancia) hasta ese momento, nada fura de lo normal... Entonces Albus, le ordeno a Severus, Mcgonagall, reunirse con Hagrid (Dumbledore había localizado al semigigante en el campo, y había visto a Harry fuera de si) Esmeralda, fue la encargada de ir por Ron y Draco... Tal ves ellos pudieran disuadir a Harry de lo que estaba a punto de cometer...Todo paso en cuestión de minutos, la movilización fue impresionante...  
  
Esmeralda explico a grandes rasgos a los muchachos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo... Draco corrió de una manera desesperada, al igual que Ron... El rubio, llego con el alma en un hilo hasta el campo de Quidditch... Cuando vio a Harry se le helo la sangre... En lo alto del brumoso cielo, estaba Harry, todo empapado y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes...  
  
-¡ACCIO, NIMBUS!  
  
Y al igual que Harry en el torneo de los tres Magos, su escoba llegó zumbando directo hacia el. Montó a toda prisa y trató de acercársele.  
  
-¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ DRACO!  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡Por favor! bajemos, hablemos como gente civilizada...  
  
-Tu y yo no tenemos de que hablar... Ya te lo dije...  
  
(Tomo mas altura, dirigiéndose esta vez al lago, Draco lo siguió a una distancia moderada, Los profesores, junto con Ron, corrieron de inmediato, pues no podían aparecerse)  
  
–¡VETE DE AQUÍ!  
  
-No me iré... ¿por que estas haciendo todo esto?  
  
-Ya no quiero vivir, estoy cansado de ser quien soy, ¡ESTA VIDA ME ASQUEA! ¡ODIO EL MUNDO MAGICO! ¡ODIO SER UN MAGO! ¡ODIO A VOLDEMORT! ¡ODIO A TU PADRE! Y...... ¡ODIO A TODOS!  
  
-¿¡Me odias a mi también Harry!?  
  
-Te dejaré con la duda...Malfoy... ¡QUE QUEDE EN TU CONCIENCIA TODO LO QUE HICISTE!  
  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA (Grito Draco desesperado)  
  
-¡HARRY! (Grito Ron) -Baja inmediatamente de ahí... Por favor ¿quieres? te lo suplico.  
  
El lastimado chico no hacía caso a las suplicas de su amigo, solo daba vueltas alrededor del lago, subía y bajaba velozmente. Draco seguía al pie del cañón.  
  
-Los profesores quieren hablar contigo (Dijo Draco) -Les importas...... Y me importas mucho...  
  
-¡A TI NUNCA TE IMPORTE! ¡SOLO HICISTE QUE ME ILUSIONARA! ¡QUE EN MI NACIERA UN SENTIMIENTO QUE NUNCA PENSE CAPAZ DE SENTIR! Me enamore como un tonto.... ¡QUE ESTUPIDO FUI!  
  
-¡HARRY! Yo, ¡TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! -Draco comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas-...TE AMO, TE AMO TE AMO...  
  
-¡Has algo Dumbledore! (Esmeralda suplicaba, viendo toda la escena desde abajo)  
  
-Puedo lastimar a Harry, si le aplico un ¡Desmaius! puedo provocarle una caída... Un hechizo levitatorio desde aquí, no surte gran efecto, están muy volando alto y las condiciones climatologicas no ayudan...  
  
-Necesitamos hacer que baje... Unos cuantos metros... (Comento Severus) Y entonces... podremos tenerlo en nuestro poder...  
  
-Presiento que algo malo va a pasar... (Dijo Hagrid) –Nunca había visto a Harry tan descontrolado... ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?  
  
-Puedo intentar convertir su escoba en una pluma... Como no soportara su peso, Harry comenzara a caer... Y es donde puedes intervenir Dumbledore... (Sugirió Mcgonagall)  
  
-Sigue siendo muy arriesgado Minerva...  
  
(EN EL AIRE)  
  
-¡ME AMAS! QUE RIDICULO ERES MALFOY.... Dime una cosa ¡¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE!? ¡POR QUE! ¡POR QUE!  
  
(Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo)  
  
-¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que yo nunca te he mentido!  
  
-¡NO JURES EN VANO! ¡LO QUE SE HABRAN BURLADO DE MI, TU, Y TU PADRE! ¡Todo lo tenían fríamente calculado! ¡Ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar tanta humillación! ¡Ya no me voy a someter a sus caprichos, ni a permitir que me vuelvan a poner la mano encima!  
  
-¿¡Qué tiene que ver Lucius en todo esto? ¡EXPLICAME! Anda... ¿Que hay con el?  
  
-TU PADRE... TU PADRE... EL... ABUSO DE MÍ... CRUEL Y SALVAJEMENTE (Lo había dicho, por fin. Pero Draco no pudo escuchar nada, pues un estruendoso rayo, lo evito, pero Dumbledore, estaba muy consternado por la revelación, el si se había enterado de todo)  
  
-¡Harry, mi amor, entiendelo, yo te amo...! (Trato de acercarse, pero el Ojiverde volvió a tomar más altura)  
  
-¡NO TE CREO! ¡NO TE CREO!  
  
-HARRY, TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD ¿QUIERES QUE TE SUPLIQUE DE RODILLAS? (Draco comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada)  
  
-¡BASTA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TUS MENTIRAS! ¡ADIOS DRACO! Adiós amor mío... Ya no soporto más este suplicio...  
  
(Harry bajó en picada hacia el lago  
  
-¡¡¡NOOO, HARRRYYY!!!  
  
Todo pareció en cámara lenta, Draco intentaba alcanzarlo, pero su Nimbus no se podía comparar en velocidad con la Saeta de fuego....  
  
-¡Harryy! (Ron también grito desesperado)  
  
Faltaba ya poco... El chico podía ver de frente las aguas azuladas, profundas y frías del lago delante de el... Soltó el mango de su escoba, abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos; esperando recibir el golpe mortal...  
  
-¡Harryy! (Alcanzó a gritar Draco y Dumbledore alzo su varita)  
  
¡¡PAM!!! Se escuchó el golpe del cuerpo del chico contra el agua, fue brutal, Harry perdió el conocimiento enseguida.... Su escoba se quebró en miles de pequeños fragmentos.... Su cuerpo inerte comenzó a Hundirse en las profundidades de las aguas...  
  
Ron, corrió, se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta el lugar del choque...Draco había llegado antes, y se sumergió de inmediato...... ¡ESTABA TODO TAN OSCURO! No podía ver más allá de su nariz.... Entonces Dumbledore, con un movimiento de su varita...... Hizo que el calamar gigante, sacara a los chicos del agua con sus enormes tentáculos. Los deposito en la orilla...Harry yacía inconsciente, salía sangre por sus oídos y boca...  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡Por favor! Reacciona... (Draco lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos) -¡Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo!  
  
Luego lo coloco en el suelo y trato de darle respiración de boca a boca... Pero era inútil, el chico no daba señales de vida... Puso su oído en el pecho de Harry, su corazón no latía... Entonces comenzó a masajear su pecho, para intentar reanimarlo, pero solo hacia que arrojara mas sangre... Severus y Dumbledore, mientras tanto, le aplicaron varios hechizos reconstructivos, por que se había roto varios huesos... Ahí mismo, a la orilla del majestuoso lago, hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvarle... Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito... Harry Potter, el niño que vivo... había dejado de existir...  
  
-Draco... ¡Es inútil que sigas insistiendo! (Severus estaba muy consternado)  
  
-¡El se va a salvar! ¡El se va a salvar! (Respiración y masaje, respiración y masaje, todo el ya estaba cubierto con la sangre de Harry)  
  
-P-profesor... D-Dumbledore... ¿El... Harry...esta? (Ron estaba amarillo, casi transparente)  
  
-Lamentablemente si...  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall se llevo la mano a la boca, Hagrid soltó un escalofriante grito de Dolor... Y Esmeralda comenzó a sollozar de una manera incontenible... Hedwig aterrizo y le dio varios picotazos a Harry en las manos, en las mejillas ¡en todas partes! Pero su dueño no despertó...  
  
¡BASTA DRACO! (Severus lo aparto) –Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer...  
  
-¡NOOO! ¡HARRYYYY! No me dejes tú también.... ¡TE NECESITO! ¡NO ME DEJES!  
  
Ron cayó de rodillas, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo... ¡No podía creerlo! Harry no podía estar muerto... No su amigo... ¡Su llanto también fue amargo!  
  
-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! ¡HAGA ALGO! (Suplicaba Draco) ¡RETROCEDA EL TIEMPO! ¡USTED PUEDE HACERLO!  
  
-Mucho me temo que no puedo hacer nada... En estas circunstancias mi poder no sirve en lo absoluto...  
  
-¡NOOO! HARRY... MI AMOR... (Draco se soltó de los brazos de Severus, para abrazar nuevamente a Harry y para llorar desgarradoramente) Llevame contigo... No quiero estar solo... No quiero... No quiero...  
  
-Severus, tendrás que aplicarle un ¡Desmaius! ¡a ambos chicos! Es por su bien... (Dijo un triste Dumbledore)  
  
-¡DESMAIUS! (Ron y Draco cayeron de inmediato)  
  
-Hay que trasladar el cuerpo de Harry...  
  
-¡YO ME OFREZCO DUMBLEDORE! (Hagrid, lloraba como un bebe, sus grandes lagrimas, parecían granizos al caer a la tierra) –Yo lo llevare entre mis brazos... Como cuando era...solo un Bebe...  
  
-Esmeralda, Minerva... Acompáñenos...  
  
Severus aplico un hechizo levitatorio en Ron y Draco, para poder transportarlos fácilmente... Las figuras de todas esas personas, se tornaron de un amarillo anaranjado, pues la luz de un nuevo día, comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Hasta aquí por hoy... Anden ¡MATENME DE UNA BUENA VES! ( Se que es triste... El niño que vivió cometió una locura... Pero recuerden que en este mundo mágico todo puede suceder... Muchas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado comentarios, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rápido posible...  
  
Atte yo...  
  
-FUNDADORA DE LA ORDEN DRACO DORMIENS  
  
-MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
  
-MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA  
  
- 


	21. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

*************  
  
CAPITULO 21  
  
EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN...  
  
*************  
  
Una oscuridad infinita... Nada se escucha, nada se oye... Ya no hay mas canto de aves, ya no hay más sol, ya no hay más lluvia... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Me siento solo... Y Tiemblo... ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? Me siento distinto... ¿Ya no existo?  
  
Harryyy...  
  
-¿De quien es esa voz? ¡¿Quién me llama?!  
  
Harryyy...  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Donde te encuentras?  
  
Luz, brillante e intensa, Apareció delante de el... Se sentia atraído hacia ella... Un largo túnel... Corrió, y corrió... Pero mientras mas lo hacia, la luz se iba alejando cada ves mas...  
  
-¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡REGRESA!  
  
Una bruma blanca comenzó a rodearlo... ¡Que calido! Se sentia tranquilo y protegido... Unos brazos invisibles lo acariciaban y le brindaban consuelo, ternura y protección...  
  
Harry... Hijo mío...  
  
-¿¡MAMA!? ¿¡ERES TÚ!?  
  
Una silueta femenina se dibujo... ¡Era ella! Se veía tan fresca y tan lozana, en vuelta en un vestido vaporoso de color perla, su cabello se mecía, un viento invisible jugaba con el... Pero...Su mirada... En su mirada había una tristeza infinita...  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste, cariño? ¿Por qué entregaste tu vida? (Su voz sonaba con eco)  
  
-¡Mama! Al fin vamos a poder estar juntos... (Harry intento abrazarla, pero una fuerza invisible se lo im pidió)  
  
-¡Te equivocas, hijo mío! Las almas que se entregan solas a la perdición, tienen un destino diferente... Ellas no podrán descansar en paz jamás, en el paraíso... Vagan por los siglos de los siglos sin descanso... Hasta que se les concede el perdón.  
  
-Yo quiero estar contigo... Y con mi padre.... ¿Dónde esta el? ¡Quiero verlo!  
  
-No se le ha concedido la dicha de poder contemplarte... Solo a mí, que soy tu madre y di la vida por ti... Cometiste una grave equivocación, hijo mío... El te amaba de verdad... Nunca te mintió... Siempre estuvo ahí para ti... Has causado gran pesar... Mucho llanto... Desconsuelo...  
  
-¿Yo? No comprendo... No se...  
  
-Has ingresado a un plano distinto... Tu mente ha bloqueado algunos de tus recuerdos...Déjame mostrarte...  
  
Lily, abrió la palma de su mano, y apareció un polvo dorado... Ella soplo delicadamente hacia el... El fino brillo se le impregno... Sintió un viento helado... Cerró los ojos... Cuando los abrió, se encontraba en la enfermería de su colegio... Todo lo veía en sepia... Igual que el pensadero de Dumbledore...Una cama al centro... Un cuerpo tapado con una sabana blanca... Y en el rincón... Hagrid, Mcgonagall, hablaban bajito... Se acerco...  
  
-Es una perdida irremediable, tan joven y con un futuro por delante...  
  
-Ya lo creo que si Minerva, ¡No puedo creerlo! Siento que estoy en un sueño y que pronto voy a despertar, y lo voy a ver correteando, riendo, haciendo travesuras...  
  
-Los que me apenan mucho, son los jóvenes Malfoy y Weasley... ¡Están inconsolables!  
  
-¿Y quien no lo esta? Si al menos Harry hubiese tenido la confianza de contarnos acerca de su relación, esto tal ves no hubiera pasado... ¡O si yo me hubiese levantado inmediatamente! Corrido más rápido...  
  
-No es tu culpa Hagrid... De hecho no lo es de nadie... El destino así lo quiso...  
  
Harry se alejo... Unos sollozos detrás de el... La profesora Esmeralda abrazaba a Draco, quien tenía su mirada perdida... De sus ojos caían lágrimas, pero su rostro manchado, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción... Sus ropas todavía tenían lodo y lo que parecía ser sangre... Harry se agacho, y miro a Draco muy de cerca... Trato de acariciar su rostro con la mano, pero no pudo... lo traspaso... Fue entonces que comprendió, que nunca mas, iba a volver a tocar esa piel que le arrebato los sentidos... Que nunca más iba a volver a besar esos labios de miel... Que nunca más se iba a reflejar en esos hermosos y calidos ojos grises... Ahora lo sabía... El nunca le había traicionado...  
  
-¡Draco, fui un estupido! No supe manejar la situación... Yo...  
  
Detrás de ellos y en una esquina oscura... Estaba Ron... Impávido... Con la cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas... Movía sus manos constantemente, muy nervioso...  
  
-¡Oh Ron! Lo lamento tanto...  
  
Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par... Por ellas penetraron Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore... Seguidos de Loly, Molly, Arthur, Bill y ¡Sirius! En su versión de animago... El espectacular perro negro, corrió hasta la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Harry, aun con su uniforme de Quidditch, pero que ya había sido secado... Unas antorchas alumbraban los cuatro puntos de su aposento... Y Hedwig, descansaba a su lado, como si estuviese haciendo guardia...  
  
"Hocicos" Se paro de patas, y se transformo... Con sumo nerviosismo, acerco su mano para levantar la sabana... Fue bajando lentamente... Hasta que descubrió el rostro pálido, y sin vida de su ahijado... El cabello suelto, la boca entre abierta, los brazos caídos a los laterales.  
  
-¡No, no puede ser! Harry... Hijo mío... ¡Que dolor tan grande me has dado! (Y se desplomo encima de el, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta)  
  
Dumbledore se acerco, y le dio unas palmaditas a Sirius en su hombro... Luego, Con infinita ternura acaricio el pálido rostro del chico que yacía en la fría cama... Algo llamo su atención, la cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzaba a desaparecer paulatinamente, el lazo entre el señor oscuro y el, había desaparecido, Ahora Harry era libre por completo... El espíritu de Harry, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.... Y se vio a su mismo... Fue impactante... Al igual que su director, observo que su horrorosa cicatriz, que lo había marcado de por vida, ya no existía mas, incluso se llevo su mano a la frente... ¡Todavía podía sentirla! ¿Cómo era eso posible?  
  
-Sirius... Se que cualquier cosa que te diga, no te consolara... Pero Harry debe estar en un lugar mejor... (Hablo Dumbledore, y Harry volvió a reaccionar, y a observar a todos)  
  
Fue el turno de Molly, Arthur, Loly y Bill, para contemplar el cuerpo del chico... Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su madre, Ron reacciono... Fue de inmediato a reunirse con ellos, todos se abrazaron para brindarse consuelo...  
  
Por su parte Sirius, se irguió... Volvió a cubrir a Harry... Se separo de la comitiva y fue hacia donde estaba Esmeralda y Draco... Todos se tensaron ¡No seria capaz de hacer un escándalo en semejante situación! La bella mujer abrazo con más fuerza al rubio, dispuesta a protegerlo en caso que el animago tratara de hacerle daño... Pero fue todo lo contrario, El hombre se paro enfrente de el... Draco alzo la mirada... Ahí estaba el orgulloso Sirius Black, ofreciéndole su mano...  
  
-Se que en verdad amabas a mi hijo... Y que a pesar de todo, lo hiciste feliz los últimos días de su vida... Te juzgue mal, te ruego aceptes mis disculpas...  
  
(Draco acepto el amable gesto... Que termino en un abrazo sincero)  
  
Fue entonces, que Severus (Quien se había mantenido al margen de las muestras de solidaridad) sintió una quemazón en su brazo... La marca tenebrosa estaba con los colores muy intensos. Snape volteo a ver a Dumbledore... El solo hecho, hizo comprender al anciano que Voldemort se había dado cuenta ya, que la conexión con Harry, había desaparecido, y que le pediría explicaciones a su Mortífago... Y no solamente a el, sino a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
El sombrío e inexpresivo profesor, salio de la enfermería inmediatamente... –Que tengas suerte Severus (Pensó Dumbledore)  
  
******  
  
-¡Dios, que he hecho! ¡Que he hecho! ¡Madre, no quiero seguir viendo esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Me lastima! (Harry estaba horrorizado de ver tanto dolor por su causa)  
  
Harry sintió frío otra vez, recorrió todo su ser... Las imágenes se hicieron borrosas muy lentamente... Hasta que volvió a ver el rostro angelical de su madre...  
  
-¿Qué dice tu corazón, hijo mío?  
  
-Dice que... ¡Esta arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, y que daría cualquier cosa por enmendar el error!  
  
-Es una gran lección lo que has aprendido... Sin embargo nada puede hacer se ya... Tomaste una decisión, y debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Adonde debo ir? ¿Seré... un fantasma?  
  
-Eso no me corresponde decidirlo a mí... Deberé llevarte ante la presencia del ser supremo, el indicará tu destino final... –Sígueme, hijo mío...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Una reunión en medio de un lúgubre y olvidado Panteón... Una treintena de mortífagos encapuchados, formaban un medio circulo, arrodillados en señal de reverencia hacia su señor, Lord Voldemort .El humano-serpiente siseaba palabras intendibles para la mayoría de sus discípulos... ¡ESTABA FURIOSO! Nagini, su fiel compañera, se paseaba por todas partes, con el hocico abierto y mostrando sus grandes y venenosos colmillos... Y Colagusano, siempre a sus pies como un perrito faldero.  
  
-¡LUCIUS MALFOY! Y ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡LOS QUIERO ENFRENTE DE MI! (Grito con voz cavernosa y siniestra)  
  
(Dos figuras negras, dieron varios pasos al frente)  
  
-Severus... Descúbrete... (El obedeció) –La conexión con Potter ha desaparecido... ¡EXPLICATE!  
  
-Eso se debe mi lord... Ha que Harry Potter... ¡HA MUERTO!  
  
(Lucius Malfoy, dio un respingo, al igual que los demás, que comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos en voz baja)  
  
-¡IDIOTA!... ¡CRUCIO!.... ¡INUTIL BUENO PARA NADA!  
  
Snape se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo... Voldemort descargaba su furia en contra de el... Cuando estuvo satisfecho, ceso con el castigo... Severus quedo tirado un rato mas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, El hechizo había sido muy poderoso, una de las tantas especialidades del mago oscuro...  
  
-Ahora es tu turno Lucius.... Te encomendé una sencilla misión y no pudiste concretarla...  
  
-El colegio es una fortaleza Mi lord... ¡Dumbledore tenia vigilancia estrecha sobre mi! Si hubiese tratado de raptar a Potter en esas circunstancias....No pensé que Potter quisiera salir por la puerta falsa... No me imagine...  
  
-¡CRUCIO!  
  
(Ahora era el turno de Lucius, arrastrarse ante el dolor)  
  
-¡TE DIJE QUE NECESITABA A ESE CHICO PARA DARLE A BEBER ESA POCION! ¡¿ACASO NO QUERIAS VENGARTE TU TAMBIEN?!  
  
-Si... si... mi lord.... (Apenas podía hablar)  
  
-¿OLVIDASTE TAN RAPIDO, LUCIUS? Necesitaba engendrar a ese bebe en el poderoso cuerpo de Harry Potter... ¡CRUCIO!  
  
-¡Aghh!  
  
-EN COMPENSACION... ¡TENDRAS QUE ENTREGARME A TU HIJO! ¡ENTREGAME A DRACO! ¡EL TENDRA QUE BEBERLA, EL TIEMPO SE ESTA TERMINANDO! ¡NECESITO UN CUERPO NUEVO!  
  
-M-Mi hijo... ¿Mi lord? (Lucius se desconcertó)  
  
-Si quieres conservar tu miserable vida... ¡DEBERE TENERLO ESTA MISMA NOCHE! Para eso los mande llamar... ¡Tomaremos el colegio cueste lo que cueste! Usare mi máximo poder para neutralizar los hechizos escudo... Mientras los demás mortífagos distraen a Dumbledore y a su sequito... Tu Lucius... Iras por Draco, y cuando lo tengas en tu poder, presionaras la marca tenebrosa y todos serán trasladados hasta aquí, ningún hechizo que te lancen surtirá efecto, serás inmune por media hora... esa será tu unica misión... Y más te vale que llegue sano y salvo... Por que de lo contrario... La muerte será poco castigo para ti...  
  
-Tenga... por seguro... Mi lord... que traeré a Draco... ante su presencia...  
  
Severus sabia perfectamente que era prioritario avisar a Dumbledore ¿pero como hacerlo? Estando tan débil, no podía desaparecerse y llegar hasta el colegio, para eso se necesitaba mucha energía, y el castigo de Voldemort había sido devastador... Fue entonces que Voldemort le dirigió una mirada siniestra...  
  
-Así que... ¿Pensabas ayudarle al anciano decrepito?  
  
Severus se tenso... ¡Había descuidado su mente! Y Voldemort había entrado a ella... Todo estaba descubierto. No tenia caso objetar demencia, el silencio dice más que mil palabras, y así decidió esperar... No le mostraría temor al mago oscuro...  
  
-  
  
¡VINCULUM! (De la varita de Voldemort salieron varias sogas y ataron fuertemente el cuerpo de Severus)  
  
-Te reservare para más tarde jejeje. Serás una de mis tantas diversiones que tengo planeadas para esta noche... Ya veras lo que te tengo preparado...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
-Sirius... Creo que debes ser tu quien decida, donde quieres que descansen los restos de Harry (Comento Dumbledore)  
  
-En el valle de Godric, junto a sus padres... Así estará la familia reunida... ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Harry siempre quiso ir y conocer el lugar donde nació y creció..., Y ahora lo hará... Pero para nunca más regresar...  
  
-¡Yo quiero ir!  
  
(Draco hablo por fin, se había separado de los brazos protectores de Esmeralda)  
  
–Quiero estar junto a el hasta el ultimo momento. Por favor Sirius, no puedes negármelo...  
  
-Descuida, serás el primero...  
  
-Bien... El resto de los alumnos no deben tardar en bajar al comedor... Tendré que ponerlos al tanto y dar parte al ministerio de magia.... Ya saben, papeleo... Hagrid, Loly, Mcgonagall, por aquí si son tan amables... (Los profesores abandonaron el lugar junto con Dumbledore)  
  
-Ron, cielo... Será mejor que vayas a... empacar las cosas de Harry... También necesitas cambiarte de Ropa, tomar un baño... (Molly balbuceaba)  
  
-Mama, no quiero irme de aquí...  
  
-Tu madre tiene razón, obedece hijo.... (Arthur también estaba desconsolado, Harry había sido parte de su familia) Por favor... Avisa a Ginny y a Hermione, antes que Dumbledore lo haga extensivo para todo el colegio... Yo haré lo mismo con Fred y George...  
  
(La señorita Pomfrey que hasta ese entonces había pasado desapercibida, se acerco se Sirius)  
  
-Señor Black... ¿Querrá conservar el cuerpo intacto del señor Potter, o lo incinerara?  
  
-Quiero que... Así, como esta... Que siempre mantenga la lozanía... Como un tributo...  
  
-Entonces deberé aplicarle un hechizo... Venga por favor... Necesito de su energía...  
  
(Sirius se le acerco al cuerpo de Harry, junto con la enfermera... Draco no pudo evitar ir hacia ellos)  
  
-Para que el cuerpo no entre en descomposición, se necesita algo de energía, de la persona, por la cual el señor Potter, haya sentido mas afecto, amor, amistad, cualquier sentimiento sirve, eso hará que se mantenga por siempre... Es como una trasfusión de sangre, como los métodos Muggles... después de haber hecho todo, deberá guardar reposo para que se recupere lo más pronto posible...  
  
Sirius reflexiono por unos segundos... Volteo a ver a Draco...  
  
-Creo que el más indicado, eres tú... Tú también lo amabas... Tu inmenso amor lo conservara... Te cedo el honor.  
  
-¿Que debo hacer? (Draco miro a la enfermera, expectante)  
  
-Señor Malfoy... Dado que usted es una persona mas joven, perderá casi toda su energía y...  
  
-¡NO IMPORTA! ¡Quiero hacerlo!  
  
La señorita Pomfrey, miro a Sirius, como si con este simple hecho, el animago la apoyara de tan absurda decisión, pero no fue así...  
  
-Esta bien, no tiene por que exaltarse... Coloque su mano izquierda, justo en el pecho del señor Potter... Ahora, mantenga cerrados los ojos.... Cuando yo se lo indique, tratara de recordar los momentos más felices que haya tenido, mientras mas satisfactorios sean, mejores resultados tendremos... ¿listo?  
  
-¡Listo!  
  
-¡CONSERVU CORPUS!  
  
Un rayo rosado salio del brazo de Draco, y cubrió por completo todo el cuerpo de Harry...La mente de Draco se volvió un remolino... Las imágenes llegaron a una velocidad impresionante...  
  
**¡¿Me permite esta pieza Señorita Dominique?!  
  
** ¡Esta flor quedara como un legado del hermoso día que pasamos juntos!  
  
**Te amo, Dominique...  
  
**¡Has de mi lo que quieras!  
  
** ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!  
  
**¡Vamos a tener un hijo, debes cuidarte!  
  
**¡Quiero casarme contigo!  
  
El cuerpo de Draco comenzó a temblar... Eran tantos los recuerdos felices al lado de Harry, que una gran cantidad de energía se había desprendido de su cuerpo... Hasta que no pudo mas y rompió la conexión... De no haber sido por los fuertes brazos de Sirius, hubiera caído a plomo en el piso...  
  
-¡De prisa! Recuéstelo...  
  
(Sirius deposito a Draco en una cama... La enfermera le quito la sucia camisa, y reviso los signos vitales, todo parecía normal, salvo el desmayo)  
  
-¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¡Que cantidad de energía le ha pasado! Dormirá mas horas de lo que tenia contemplado... ¡Que chico, le advertí que seria muy desgastante!  
  
-¡Dios! Exclamo Arthur... ¡Vengan a ver esto!  
  
Las personas que seguían dentro de la enfermería, rodearon el cuerpo de Harry... ¡Se veía tan vivo! La palidez había desaparecido por completo, las mejillas rosadas, e incluso una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca...  
  
-¡No cabe duda de que el amor es misterioso! De no saber que Harry ha muerto, pensaría que esta dormido... (Dijo Sirius)  
  
-¡El amor es una cosa maravillosa! Al menos pudo sentirlo en su corazón, Gracias a Draco... (Esmeralda estaba orgullosa de su hijo)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Como era de esperarse, Ginny y Hermione cayeron en estado de Shock... ¡No podían creer lo que Ron acababa de decir! ¡Harry, muerto! La pecosa y la castaña salieron de su sala común y corrieron rumbo a la enfermería, Ron las miro partir... Subió escalón por escalón... Tratando de no llegar hasta el último. No quería enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de un cuarto vacío... Pero como todo en la vida tiene que llegar, lo hizo...  
  
Había mucho silencio... la cama de Harry estaba impecablemente tendida, su pijama doblada muy cerca de su almohada, y al lado cinco sobres... Todos con diferentes nombres... Para Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco y... ¿Circe? Tomo la suya, le temblaba la mano... Sentia curiosidad por saber el contenido, pero seguramente era la despedida de Harry... No estaba listo aun, para saber que le había escrito, la guardo... Tomo los libros, cuadernos, zapatos, la capa de invisibilidad, que tantas travesuras causo...Todos los objetos los acomodo delicadamente en su baúl...Su fubanda de invierno... Todavía olía a el... Ron volvió a derramar lagrimas... ¡Estaba tan triste! Había perdido a su mejor amigo de una manera inesperada y cruel ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin su compañía? Las horas, los días, los meses, los años, se pasarían lentamente... Nunca iba a poder superar su perdida. Mas tarde, de los cajones del escritorio de Harry, saco una bella flor... Y su esclava... Ahora comprendía que Draco le había mandado aquel presente...  
  
Como bien suponía Dumbledore... El gran comedor quedo en completo silencio... La noticia había caído como un inmenso balde de agua helada... Todas las casas excepto Slytherin, a petición del director, guardaron un minuto de silencio, para finalizar con otro minuto de aplausos.  
  
Neville derramo algunas lágrimas, Dean, Seamus, Ernie... y Cho... Sus amigas corrieron a darle consuelo... Y todo por que ella les contó, que Harry le había propuesto ser su novia... Todos los chicos que compartieron en menor o en mayor grado con el, estaban consternados... Colin, quien siempre tomaba fotos por todo, en esta ocasión, no tenía ánimos para tomar una sola imagen. Y Circe dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie... ¡Su mina de oro había muerto! Adiós a la jugosa fortuna... Aunque ya encontraría algo con que cobrarse. Las banderas fueron puestas a media hasta en señal de duelo.  
  
También fueron prevenidos del peligro que se cernía sobre el colegio... Los más pequeños, estaban alarmados... No tenían ninguna experiencia, algunos incluso comenzaron a llorar, por la desesperación, Albus los tranquilizo lo mas que pudo, diciéndoles que recibirían practicas de combate, impartidas por el mismo, en caso de ser necesario... Les recalco a los 5, 6 7 años, que mantuvieran la calma y que practicaran en sus salas comunes, puesto que serian de gran ayuda... Por tal motivo, las clases se suspendían hasta nuevo aviso, nadie podía salir de sus dormitorios después de las 6 de la tarde, y de mantener esta orden al pie de la letra, se encargarían los prefectos, que harían rondines en parejas.  
  
Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, todos se retiraron... Grupitos comenzaron a formarse, temerosos de ser sorprendidos por algún Mortífago. Los mas tranquilos, Slytherin, ellos reían y se mofaban de los demás... Aunque Zabini y los demás, se preguntaban ¿en donde podría estar Draco? La noticia de la muerte de su acérrimo enemigo le iba a caer del cielo, era motivo de celebración, y de una buena borrachera...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Bill y Sirius, habían salido un momento al pasillo para poder fumarse un cigarrillo Muggle... El pelirrojo podía ver lo frustrado que se encontraba su amigo... ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarle y consolarle! En el tiempo en que habían estado practicando juntos, la fuerte atracción que sentia por el, se había transformado en amor, amor profundo, reverencial, incondicional. Antes de que Dumbledore les anunciara la fatal noticia, estuvo apunto de decírselo... Aunque la respuesta seria obvia... Aun así, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse...  
  
-Todavía no puedo digerirlo Bill... Mi Harry... Muerto.  
  
-Pobre chico, debió sentirse muy desesperado para haber tomado una decisión así...  
  
¡Y es por eso que me siento tan culpable! ¡No pude hacer nada por el! ¡Jure protegerlo, incluso con mi vida! Le volví a fallar a James y a Lily...  
  
-Sirius, aquí no hay culpables... Nadie podía imaginarse que Harry, iba a...  
  
Vio acercarse a los gemelos Fred y George, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían. Por primera vez, en muchos años, los vio serios. Saludaron y le dieron un abrazo a Sirius, mostrando sus condolencias, Bill paso desapercibido, como si no existiera, eso indicaba que todavía sentían repulsión por su hermano... Penetraron a la enfermería.  
  
-¿Por qué no te saludaron Bill?  
  
-Por que les doy asco...  
  
-¿Es por lo de tus preferencias sexuales?  
  
-Si, no lo tomaron muy bien, así que para ellos estoy más que muerto...  
  
-¡Es una ridiculez! Si algo he aprendido estos meses, es a no juzgar a las personas... Draco y Harry tuvieron mucho que ver, les estoy agradecido por eso... Bill tu eres un gran ser humano, mereces un mejor trato...  
  
-Si todos pensaran como tu, los chicos homosexuales, no se la pasarían tan mal... Podrían salir libremente a la calle, ir a cualquier parte sin ser señalados, caminar por el parque... Degustar un rico helado de fresa... Pero son sueños guajiros... Y ahora, con todo el problema que se hizo con lo de mi audiencia... Nadie querrá acercárseme...  
  
-Ya encontraras a alguien que sepa valorarte... Tienes muchas cualidades...  
  
-Sucede que... He encontrado a la persona con la que me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida... Pero es imposible siquiera pensarlo...  
  
-¡Caramba, enhorabuena! ¿Y de quien se trata?  
  
(Bill estaba tremendamente nervioso, había llegado el momento crucial)  
  
-Antes que te diga de quien se trata, quiero que sepas, que yo me enamore, por que... Por que esta persona, ha sido muy atenta conmigo, ha charlado de igual a igual sin sentir repulsión hacia mi...Me gusta su manera de caminar, su manera de sonreír, cuando lo hace, por que es algo serio... También me fascina su manera de pelear, de enfadarse ¡De luchar con unas y dientes por lo que quiere! Pero... Nunca me va a corresponder... Lo se muy bien, el. Me queda claro que el es heterosexual, aunque nunca le he conocido una pareja... (Otra bocanada de humo  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que no te corresponderá?  
  
-Creo conocerlo a fondo... Y cuando se lo diga... seguramente me dará un buen puñetazo en la quijada por importunarlo. Aunque viniendo de el, será una bella caricia.  
  
-Todas esas, son suposiciones tuyas... Si aceptas un consejo de mi parte, te sugiero que le hables con la verdad, que le expongas todos los motivos que me mencionaste y... Haber que pasa...  
  
-¿Eso me aconsejas? (Bill tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con su bota negra)  
  
-Si...  
  
-Entonces... Sirius... ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!  
  
(Al animago se le atraganto el humo del cigarro en la garganta, y tosió como un tuberculoso)  
  
-¿¡Escuche bien?!  
  
(Bill asintió y se acerco más a Sirius)  
  
-Er... Bill veras...  
  
El pelirrojo lo fue acorralando hasta la pared y puso sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo del animago, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la proximidad de Bill... Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca... Tenía unos ojos muy azules, una piel blanca... Y unos labios...  
  
-Eres tan hermoso Sirius... Tienes un cabello tan sedoso... tan negro... Como la noche misma... (Bill jugueteaba con un mechón) –Se que no escogí el mejor momento para rebelar mis sentimientos ante ti, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo mas... Si tú me aceptaras, te ayudaría a mitigar la pena por la que ambos estamos pasando... (Luego paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de Sirius)  
  
-Bill... Tú lo has dicho... No es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto...  
  
-¿Tengo alguna esperanza Sirius?  
  
-No lo se... No lo se...  
  
Ese "no lo se"... Fue para Bill, como una jarra de agua fresca en medio de un desierto... No le había dicho que SI, pero tampoco un NO rotundo... Eso significaba que su amigo, estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentia por el...  
  
-¿Quieres meditarlo? ¿Necesitas tiempo?  
  
-Creo que si... Er... Si me disculpas... a... Ahora vuelvo...  
  
(Sirius se transformo en perro y se perdió por el pasillo)  
  
Bill estaba feliz.... ¡SIRIUS BLACK! Lo pensaría... Una luz en medio de la oscuridad...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Ron fue interceptado por varios alumnos en la sala común... Todos querían saber con exactitud, todo lo que había ocurrido. Fue muy escueto en sus comentarios, no quería dar pie a malas interpretaciones, pero tampoco quería hablar de una manera abierta de todo... Como buenos compañeros, y sabiendo que Harry fue su mejor amigo, le dieron sus sinceras condolencias... Incluso, el chico revoltoso amante de las fotografías y fan numero uno de Harry, Colin, le mostró varios álbumes mágicos, con las mejores tomas del buscador de Griffyndor... Se los obsequio... –Tu debes conservarlos, le dijo... Ron los acepto de buena forma, pero no los abrió... Después, observo a una chica sentada frente a la chimenea... Circe... Una de las cartas que había dejado Harry era para ella... Se acerco y le puso el sobre blanco en sus manos... –Es de Harry... Fue todo lo que le dijo... Y salio por el retrato de la señora Gorda...  
  
La chica abrió de inmediato su misiva...  
  
**Soy un hombre de palabra... Tu dinero esta debajo de mi cama, es un bulto color oscuro... Todo esta completo**  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron con chispas centelleantes... Tuvo el impulso de subir en ese mismo momento, pero toda la sala estaba llena, y se darían cuenta... Esperaria hasta la noche, el dinero no se iba a ir a ninguna parte...  
  
Por su parte, Sirius, todavía transformado en perro, llego hasta el sauce boxeador, habiéndose cerciorado de que no había ningún alma por ahí, volvió a su forma humana... Metió las manos en sus bolsillos... Y comenzó a caminar pausadamente... Meditaba, acerca de la revelación que Bill acababa de hacerle...  
  
-¡Huiste como un cobarde Sirius Black! ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando se acerco? (Trago saliva) –Debiste haberte dado cuenta de que no le eras indiferente... ¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS IBA YO A SABERLO! Solo estuvimos entrenando...Aunque... su trato hacia mi era especial... Ahora que ato cabos, si... La comida tan deliciosa que me preparaba, mis ropas limpias... Sus sonrisa franca... ¡Merlín! Todo lo hacia por agradarme... (Dejo escapar un suspiro) Creo que debo hablar con el... Y decirle que yo... ¡No tengo cabeza ahora para hablar sobre eso! Si no estuviera tan triste, sabría que decir con certeza... Bill ha sufrido mucho, al igual que yo... Nos hicimos compañía, fue un buen aliciente el no sentirme completamente solo, después de tantos años... Pero yo no... ¿Por qué dudo? ¿Será acaso por que no quiero lastimarlo? ¿O lastimarme a mi mismo? He ahí el gran dilema... Pero debo confesar que su cercanía me inquieto de una manera muy especial... Si lo hubiese hecho meses atrás, le hubiera propinado una paliza... Y ahora... Ahora heme aquí, El gran Sirius, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y sin saber que hacer... Parezco un quinceañero abriéndose a su primera experiencia de amor... ¿POR QUE EL AMOR ES TAN COMPLICADO?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Pasaron varias horas... Todos los mejores amigos de Harry seguían en la enfermería, esperando la llegada de Sirius, que todavía seguía vagando por los alrededores del castillo. Hermione ya tenia los ojos bastante rojos de tanto llorar, y mas por los álbumes de fotos y por la carta que Harry le había dejado... No quiso mostrársela a nadie, incluso a su confidente, Ginny... Esta, se sentia muy mal, por que a raíz de su poción, la vida de Harry se vio envuelta en una serie de acontecimientos funestos... Nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza que ella tenía mucho que ver en el accionar del chico de ojos verdes... Por otro lado ¿Qué demonios hacia Draco Malfoy ahí? ¿Habría tenido que ver con la muerte de Harry? ¿Acaso nadie lo notaba? ¿Por qué todos estaba tan tranquilos? Incluso sus padres lo miraban con lastima... Ellos sabían algo... Pero no iba a preguntar...  
  
Ron seguía con la mirada puesta en su carta... Al ver a Hermione comprendió que debía estar a solas para tener el valor suficiente, y llorar a placer sin que nadie lo molestara... Por quinta vez en ese día, la volvió a guardar en la bolsa de su pantalón... Camino hacia las chicas y las abrazo. Bill ya se había fumado una docena de cigarrillos más... George y Fred, platicaban, en un rincón, -como siempre lo hacían- De sabrá Merlín que asuntos... Arthur y Molly sentados al fondo, consolándose y recordando algunas anécdotas de Harry... Fue entonces que Draco comenzó a reaccionar, Esmeralda fue la primera en correr hacia el, seguido de la señorita Pomfrey... Le dio a beber una poción fortificante para reestablecerlo de inmediato, el chico no puso objeción alguna, si no que la bebió como desesperado, tenia mucha sed...  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Draco? (Pregunto Esmeralda)  
  
-Ya mejor... Gracias. (Se incorporo por completo y bajo de la cama, algo entumido)  
  
-No cabe duda de que es un muchacho fuerte... Para haberse quedado sin energía, despertó más rápido de lo que me esperaba... (Le viene de Familia-pensó Esmeralda)  
  
-¿Resulto? (Pregunto de inmediato Draco)  
  
-Cerciorese usted mismo...  
  
Con pequeños pasos, fue hasta donde Harry... Como habían visto los demás, el cuerpo del chico lucia jovial, como si de un momento a otro, abriera los ojos y le sonriera... Paso su mano por la mejilla de Harry...  
  
-¡NO LO TOQUES! (Grito Ginny desde su esquina)  
  
Draco la miro... Comprendo de inmediato, que la chica pelirroja no sabia nada... Bill dio unos pasos y tomo a Ginny por uno de sus brazos...  
  
-Ginny, ven...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Claro que vendrás conmigo señorita... ¡Vayamos afuera, necesitas saber algunas cosas!  
  
-¿Pero por que Bill? ¿Por qué dejan que Malfoy se le acerque a Harry?  
  
-Afuera te explico...  
  
La saco arrastras del lugar, Molly y Arthur los siguieron. Por su parte Ron, tomo dos, de los 5 álbumes de fotografías, la flor, el estuche de la esclava y fue con Draco. Hermione no le siguió, permaneció sentada en su silla, observando todo.  
  
-Draco... Er, creo que te gustaría conservar estos... Yo me he quedado con algunos también... Son fotos de Harry... Y... También tengo esto para ti... Una carta.... Ejem... algunas cosas mas...  
  
(Draco los tomo)  
  
-Bueno yo... Malf... Draco... Quiero pedirte... Una disculpa...  
  
Hermione se sintió muy orgullosa de Ron, sabia perfectamente lo que le había costado decir esas palabras Fred y George, que ya estaban enterados más o menos de la situación, solo movieron la cabeza, negando lo que acababan de ver... Pero no dijeron una sola palabra...  
  
-Creo que a Harry le hubiese gustado mucho que tú y yo... Bueno... por lo menos no....  
  
-Te comprendo Ron Weasley.... Y no tienes por que disculparte, fuimos victimas de las circunstancias...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Todo en paz entre nosotros? ¿Queda en el olvido?  
  
-Por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo...  
  
-Muy bien... Er...  
  
(Ofreció su mano, Draco le dio un buen apretón de manos)  
  
-Querrás estar a solas... Me voy...  
  
Draco observo a todos... Algunos le sonreían, otros ni siquiera lo miraban... Apretó fuertemente sus cosas y se metió a uno de los baños de la enfermería... Se sentó en el frío suelo. Se deleito con el primer álbum... Miro por mucho tiempo aquellas imágenes que le mostraban a un Harry vivo... ¡Lleno de vida! Unas le hicieron reír, otras ponerse melancólico, y algunas le volvieron arrebatar unas lagrimas mas... Olio la flor hechizada ¡Seguía hermosa! Como recién cortada... Abrió el estuche de la alhaja y se la puso en la muñeca izquierda... Por ultimo, desdoblo su carta... La letra de Harry... Su mano había escrito su nombre... La primera ves que lo veía de su puño y letra...  
  
**DRACO**  
  
Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que llores, quédate en silencio sin decir palabras, y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma...Cuando yo me duerma, respeta mi sueño...por algo me duermo, por algo me he ido... Si sientes mi ausencia, no pronuncies nada...Y casi en el aire con paso muy fino, búscame en mi casa, búscame en mis cartas.  
  
Si tapan mi cuerpo, no me tengas lástima...corre hacia el espacio, libera tu alma, palpa la poesía, la música, el canto, y deja que el viento juegue con tu cara...besa bien la tierra, toma toda el agua y aprende el idioma vivo de los pájaros.  
  
No pronuncies nunca la palabra muerte... A veces es más triste vivir olvidado...que morir mil veces y ser recordado... Cuando yo me duerma, no me lleves flores a una tumba amarga... ¡Grita con la fuerza de toda tu entraña, que el mundo está vivo y sigue su marcha!  
  
La llama encendida no se va a apagar, por el simple hecho de que no esté más...Los hombres que viven no se mueren nunca, se duermen a ratos, de a ratos pequeños, y el sueño infinito es solo una excusa.  
  
Cuando yo me vaya extiende tu mano...y estarás conmigo sellado en contacto, y aunque no me veas, y aunque no me palpes...sabrás que por siempre estaré a tu lado...Entonces un día; sonriente y vibrante  
  
sabrás que volví para no marcharme".  
  
A pesar de todo... TE SIGO AMANDO...  
  
Tuyo por siempre...  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
Una lagrima cayo en el pergamino y corrió la tinta en la letra "P" de Potter... Llevo la pequeña nota hasta sus labios y la beso... Seria de hoy en adelante su mayor tesoro... De pronto, escucho una terrible explosión que cimbro el castillo, todos los cristales de rompieron en miles de pedazos... Salio inmediatamente de el baño... Todos estaban en el suelo, el movimiento del piso los había hecho caer...  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? (Pregunto)  
  
-¡No lo se Draco! (Contesto Esmeralda con la frente cortada y que se iba incorporando)  
  
-¡Parece que están atacando al colegio! (Bill había entrado corriendo para alertar)  
  
-¡MIERDA! (Trato de buscar su varita, pero no la tenia a la mano, ahora recordaba, la había dejado en su habitación) –¡Tengo que ir por mi varita! (Salio a toda prisa, sin escuchar la voz de Esmeralda)  
  
(Fred, George, Ron y Hermione salieron al pasillo, Arthur y Molly, hablaban muy alarmados)  
  
-¡Seguramente es un ataque de los mortífagos! Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ¡vayan inmediatamente a su sala común, hay que proteger a los mas pequeños!  
  
-Pero papa...  
  
¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJE! ¡MANTENGAN LOS OJOS ABIERTOS, LA VARITA LISTA! ¡MARCHENSE YA!  
  
Los chicos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas.... Fue entonces que corrieron hasta el área del comedor, lugar donde habían quedado de verse todos los maestros en caso de un ataque, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Dolores, Esmeralda, Bill, los gemelos (Que ya se les habían unido) Arthur, Molly y Dumbledore... Sirius todavía no se aparecía...  
  
-Parece que Severus tuvo problemas para prevenirnos... Ya he puesto al tanto a todos los prefectos... Ellos protegerán la entrada de las salas comunes... Nosotros trataremos de que los hechizos escudo no sean derribados...  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan Dumbledore? (Pregunto Loly)  
  
-Seguramente los Mortífagos nos superaran en número, así que permaneceremos aquí, si quieren penetrar hasta nosotros y hacia los alumnos, el único camino es este sitio... Bill y Arthur protejan la puerta principal... Minerva tu y Hagrid vayan a los baños y cerciórense que nadie pase... Loly y Esmeralda, se encargaran de las puertas que laterales, yo tratare de mantener los hechizos en pie... Molly, ve con los chicos y resguárdate ahí...  
  
-Nosotros también queremos participar profesor Dumbledore... (Dijeron los Gemelos) –Afortunadamente, siempre traemos con nosotros algunas cosas que pueden ser de mucha ayuda. (A pesar de lo delicado de la situación, sus rostros no mostraban temor, si no al contrario)  
  
-Les agradezco mucho... Quédense aquí, en el área del comedor, ojos bien abiertos... Y ¡QUE MERLIN NOS AYUDE!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Draco llego hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin, penetro en la sala común, había gran cantidad de gente apostada alrededor, sus compañeros de años atrás trataron de dirigirle algunas palabras, pero prácticamente fueron ignorados... Llego hasta su cama y saco la varita de su túnica... Zabini le había seguido los pasos, dispuesto a obtener unas palabras del rubio.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Draco?  
  
-Están atacando el colegio... Mortífagos.  
  
-¿Y eso te preocupa? Vamos, nosotros somos los únicos que no corremos peligro... Que tiemblen los sangre sucia. Al fin se va a hacer justicia y los magos de sangre pura como nosotros, prevaleceremos, como debió ser desde el principio...  
  
-Yo iré a ayudar a Dumbledore... (Aparto de un empujón a Zabini y salio de su dormitorio)  
  
-¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! (Grito el Slytherin) ¡Draco! ¡Detente!  
  
Como había previsto Dumbledore, los mortífagos lograron penetrar las primeras barreras, las del bosque prohibido y el lago... Sirius llego corriendo, se encontró a Bill y a Arthur montando guardia en la entrada principal... Había logrado dar alcance a algunos, cerca del Sauce boxeador... No les había matado, solo inmovilizado.  
  
-¡Hay muchos de ellos! Logre contar cerca de 15 por el lado en que yo me encontraba... Es una dicha poder contar de nuevo con una varita (Bill le había obsequiado una sin registrar)  
  
-Empezaba a preocuparme por ti...Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible... (Indico Bill, mas tranquilo)  
  
-Dumbledore esta haciendo hasta lo imposible por tratar de concertar el colegio, pero no podrá resistir mucho tiempo mas...  
  
-Lo se Arthur... Pero nos llevaremos a algunos por delante, no se Irán limpios... Iré a reportarme con Dumbledore...  
  
Draco llego corriendo por uno de los pasillos que resguardaban Loly y Esmeralda... La profesora de pociones le reprocho el que estuviera fuera de su sala común, El rubio alego que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para combate y que conocía perfectamente el accionar de los mortífagos de Voldemort y que les seria de mucha ayuda, Loly agradeció el gesto del chico, aunque...  
  
-Draco, se que querrás luchar, pero... Será mejor que vayas a proteger el cuerpo de Harry, creo que es el objetivo de Voldemort... Nosotros trataremos de evitar que se acerquen. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si algo llegase a pasar... Huye con el... ¡No dejes que caiga en manos de ellos! (Dijo Esmeralda muy preocupada)  
  
-Primero muerto, que permitir que se le acerquen... Voy inmediatamente para allá y... ¡Suerte!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Mientras una lucha encarnizada estaba a punto de cernirse sobre el colegio Hogwarts... Harry y su madre, en otro plano existencial, caminaban por un jardín... ¡El mas hermoso que Harry hubiese visto! Pequeñas hadas alumbraban a los visitantes y revoloteaban por todas partes... Una música celestial, que provenía de un arpa, tocada por una bella mujer de cabellos largos marrones... Se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad... Entraron a un palacio de mármol blanco... Al fondo se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla de roble, de considerable estatura, cubierto en túnica blanca que despedía una luz intensa, pero que no lastimaba a la vista, graciosos cabellos dorados bajaban graciosos por sus hombros... Una mirada penetrante, rodeado de varias mujeres que le ofrecían varias frutas, otras tantas le bailaban, enfundadas en trajes de seda de mil colores... Harry pudo observar que había miles de chimeneas asentadas a los costados, de ellas entraban y salían pequeñas ráfagas de luz... Cuadros colgados en diferentes direcciones, hombres, mujeres, niños, hombres de edad avanzada, entraba y salían de ellos. Al centro...Una fuente en forma del símbolo del infinito... Lily lo llevo a escasos metros de la entidad, se inmediato apareció una silla... El hombre le indico que tomase asiento, y lo hizo... Entonces Lily se fue desvaneciendo... Harry trato de decirle algunas palabras pero la voz imponente del ser supremo lo impidió...  
  
H A R RY P O T T E R  
  
El chico de ojos verdes se sintió intimidado, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ¿cuerpo? Era curioso, no sentia que tuviese alguno... Fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntar...  
  
-E -¿Eres Dios?  
  
(El colosal hombre se puso de pie)  
  
-Harry Potter... A pesar de todo, sigues desconociendo mucho del mundo e infra mundo mágico... Yo no soy el Dios de los Muggles... Sino el ser supremo... El que juzga el destino de los magos y brujas que mueren... Seré yo quien decida, donde descansara tu alma... Tu mismo acabaste con tu existencia, decidiste apagar la llama de tu antorcha...  
  
(Harry lo miraba con detenimiento)  
  
La pena por una acción como la tuya...Es vagar sin descanso... Y purgar en el silencio por siempre...  
  
-¿Seré un... fantasma? ¿Un alma en pena?  
  
-Harry Potter... Eso seria justamente el precio que debieras pagar... Pero debo decirte una cosa muy importante... Tú adelantaste tu destino... No debías de haber muerto tan prematuramente... Fuiste tu quien Eligio un camino... Aunque ya hubiese otro...  
  
-N- no comprendo...  
  
-Tu misión en el plano terrenal no fue completado... Desde que naciste fuiste predestinado... Fuiste marcado por una profecía... La profecía debe completarse... Debes salir vencedor o vencido... Nadie puede escapar de su destino, y menos alguien como tu... Tendrás que regresar... Y si acaso fueras muerto por segunda ocasión... Entonces deberás pagar la pena que mereces...  
  
-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE....!  
  
-Te daré una segunda oportunidad... Regresaras a tu cuerpo... Serás mortal de nuevo... Un favor que muy pocos pueden tener... No eres especial Harry Potter... Si te he concedido esto es porque que así esta escrito... Ahora cierra los ojos...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Los mortífagos pudieron, finalmente, penetrar al castillo... La batalla no se hizo esperar... Hechizos y contra hechizos eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra... Draco seguía en guardia, en la enfermería, había estado planeando como llevarse el cuerpo de Harry, en caso dado de que sus amigos fallaran... Podía escuchar el sonido de la explosiones y de los gritos a lo lejos...  
  
Siguiendo al pie de la letra, los mortífagos lograron distraer la atención de los aliados de Dumbledore... Ninguno tiraba a matar, por el contrario disfrutan "jugar" con todo ellos... Fred y George habían sacado varias de sus tan conocidas y reconocidas bromas, varios seguidores de Voldemort, se vieron de pronto con lenguas largas, otros se inflaron como globos y otros más se convirtieron en sapos y renacuajos...  
  
Lucius, quien había tratado de pasar inadvertido, logro colarse hasta el segundo pasillo... ¿Dónde demonios estaría Draco? No se lo imagino con los demás Slytherin, el ya no era uno de ellos, los había traicionado hace mucho tiempo... Si Harry Potter había muerto, lo mas seguro es que... ¡La enfermería! No había otro lugar más indicado que aquel... Burlando la vigilancia, como buen Mortífago, logro llegar... Todo parecía estar en calma... No así Draco, quien ya había sentido la presencia del que había sido su padre... Gracias a las enseñanzas de Dumbledore, logro localizar su Aura... y esta estaba del otro lado de la puerta... Había alejado lo mas que pudo de la puerta a Harry, y le realizo un hechizo de ocultamiento... Como la puerta estaba hechizada, otro hechizo más poderoso podría derribarla... Y eso produciría una gran explosión, peligroso para Harry... Su respiración se volvió mas agitada, y el sudor le recorrió toda la frente... Estaba ya listo para enfrentarlo por segunda y ultima ocasión... Le pagaría todas juntas... Vengaría la muerte de su madre...Contrario a lo que pensó... La cerradura de la puerta cedió... La puerta se abrió... Más nadie paso por ella... Lo único que sintió fue unos brazos sujetarlo por detrás aprisionándole el cuello... Su varita cayo al suelo....  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar... Drak... (Le susurro al oído)  
  
(Draco intento darle de codazos en el abdomen, pero no parecían surtir efecto ¿Acaso su padre era de acero?)  
  
-Me temo que nada de lo que intentes hacer, va a surtir efecto... Digamos que soy invencible por el momento... Uno de los dones otorgado por mi señor Voldemort. ¿Pensaste que seria tan estupido como ponerme enfrente de ti? Jejeje  
  
-¡SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA!  
  
-¿Pero que modales son esos? Yo no te eduque para que me dijeras maldiciones...  
  
-Si pudiera, en este mismo instante te lanzaría el Aveda Kedavra... Y dejarías de existir maldito Mortífago de mierda...  
  
-Ts ts... Te estas portando muy mal... Si no tuviese que llevarte conmigo sin un solo rasguño, te aplicaría varios correctivos disciplinarios... ¿Recuerdas... Drak?  
  
-No creo poder olvidar tan fácilmente esos miserables días a tu lado... (Lucius doblo con mas fuerza uno de sus brazos, cortándole un poco mas la respiración a Draco... Y le dolió, pero no soltó ningún quejido)  
  
-¿Qué hacías escondido en la enfermería? ¿Resguardando el cuerpo de Potter? ¡Es una lastima que haya muerto tan joven! Pero no te preocupes... Pudo disfrutar de las mieles de la vida... Y de un verdadero hombre como yo...  
  
-¡¿Qué... demonios... estas... diciendo?!  
  
-¿Acaso no te contó de nuestro encuentro sexual? ¡Fue increíble! Le di una verdadera lección... Lo goce como nadie en la vida lo gozo... Mas bien la disfrute... en aquel entonces era una deliciosa mujer y si no hubiese partido al otro mundo, tal vez hubiésemos tenido un segundo y riquísimo encuentro...... Mí querido Drak...  
  
-¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! (Trato de soltarse de los poderosos brazos de Lucius, pero era imposible, el Mortífago era muy fuerte) -¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!  
  
-No espero algún perdón de tu parte... Y ahora... Prepárate, que vamos a tener un viaje largo...  
  
Lucius apretó la marca tenebrosa, los mortífagos dejaron de luchar y desparecieron...Dumbledore, Bill, Sirius, Arthur, Fred y George se miraron... Algunos sangraban, heridas en la cabeza y en los brazos, pero ninguno lastimado de Gravedad...  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? (Pregunto Sirius desconcertado) -¡HUYERON COMO UNOS COBARDES!  
  
-Seguramente Voldemort los hizo regresar... Todo esto no esta bien... Pensé que darían mas batalla... (Dijo Arthur)  
  
-¿Habrá tenido otro propósito la visita de los mortífagos? (Comento Bill, que llevaba el cabello suelto y una cortada en su ojo izquierdo)  
  
-¡DRACO! ¡Se han llevado a Draco Malfoy (Grito Albus Dumbledore)  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Bien, bien... Hasta aquí por hoy jejejeje ¡ESPERO QUE YA ME HAYAN PERDONADO! Muajaja, ya les voy a revivir a Harrycito, ¿No era eso lo que todos querían? Weno... Quiero decirles, que solo restan 3 capítulos mas (Buuaaaaa) si, como acaban de leer... Aunque estaran cargados de emociones jejejeje Ya saben que por mi loca cabeza todo puede suceder...  
  
-¿Qué pasara con Sirius y Bill? ¿Habrá nuevo romance? ¡QUE OPINAN!  
  
-¿Cuál sera esa pocion que Voldemort quiere darle a Drakito mi amor?  
  
-¿Lograran rescatarlo antes que se la den?  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo jejejeje.  
  
Atte yo  
  
FUNDADORA DE LA ORDEN DRACO DORMIENS  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA Y SIRIUSIANA 


	22. Un rayo de esperanza

HOLAAAAA YUJUUU, jejeje no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda Muajajaja... No es cierto... Como todos ustedes saben, no he tenido computadora en casita y así me es difícil actualizar como regularmente lo hacia... Sorry, aparte no me es muy agradable escribir en un Ciber (Todo mundo quiere ver lo que haces ¬¬) Entonces... aquí les entrego el siguiente capitulo que he decidido partir en dos jejeje (Que mala soy) Espero que sea de su agrado, y si no... Pues... BUAAAAAAAAAA (llorare un rato) En fin que le voy a hacer... Prometo ya no demorar tanto... Gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios, y gracias también a aquellas personitas que se han unido, A RECIENTES FECHAS a la lectura de esta historia loca... (Como la autora) Bien, los dejo...  
  
*************  
  
CAPITULO 22  
  
UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA  
  
*************  
  
-¡Se han llevado a Draco Malfoy!  
  
Dumbledore comprendió de inmediato todo... El supuesto ataque de los mortifagos, había sido solamente una farsa para entretenerlos ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido por permitir semejante situación? Esta vez, reconocía que le habían ganado una partida...  
  
-¿Para que querrían llevárselo? (pregunto Sirius)  
  
-Puede haber una infinidad de motivos, pero cualquiera que sean estos, no deben ser buenos  
  
-¿Entonces, que es lo que haremos Albus? ¿O nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados?  
  
-De ninguna manera Arthur... Debemos rescatarlo...Y a Severus también... El hecho de que no estuviese aquí, junto con los otros seguidores, indica que Voldemort ya se ha dado cuenta de que es un espía... No ha muerto aun, siento su aura... Pero si no nos damos prisa...  
  
-¿Cuál será el plan? (Pregunto Bill)  
  
-Algunos de ustedes tendrán que quedarse en el colegio... Para cuidar de los alumnos, y poner orden... Creo que los mas indicados son Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall, en cuanto vengan hacia aquí los pondré de sobre aviso...  
  
-¿Y que haremos con estos animalejos? (Pregunto George, quien tenía en sus manos y dentro de algunos frascos, varios renacuajos, presumiblemente mortifagos convertidos por algunas de sus bromas)  
  
-Consérvenlos y no los pierdan de vista, cuando termine todo esto, los enviaremos a Azkaban...  
  
-Creame profesor Dumbledore, que no pueden estar en mejores manos ¿Verdad George?  
  
-Tú lo has dicho Fred... Los cuidaremos muy bien (Mañosamente agito los frascos con todas sus fuerzas, los animalejos no la iban a pasar nada bien)  
  
Loly y Esmeralda, llegaron a toda prisa hasta el comedor, llevaban algunos raspones, pero nada de cuidado...  
  
-¿Están todos bien?  
  
-Si, Loly si, todos bien aunque... Los mortífagos se han fugado... Y Se han llevado a Draco Malfoy...  
  
-¡No! No... ¡No mi hijo! ¡TENGO QUE IR POR EL! (Esmeralda comenzó a ponerse Histérica, algunos de ellos no comprendieron lo que quiso decir con... "Mi hijo")  
  
-Esmeralda... Contrólate por favor... Se que te preocupa la integridad de Draco, pero si vamos a rescatarlo, debemos planear fríamente todos nuestros movimientos... Si nos vamos a pelear, sin haber hecho un plan con antelación, en lugar de ayudarle, le perjudicaríamos... También corre peligro la vida de Severus... Debemos hacer un doble rescate.  
  
-Pero Albus... El esta en manos de esos asesinos... Y...  
  
-¡¿Lucius se fue con ellos, verdad?! (Interrumpió Dolores)  
  
-Si Loly, ha escapado...  
  
-¡MALDITO! Pero juro que esta ves... Su hora, esta ya muy cerca... Muy cerca...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Qué cosa vamos a hacer Dumbledore?  
  
-Sirius... Creo que lo más conveniente es que nosotros cinco (Refiriéndose a Arthur, Bill Sirius, Loly) seamos quienes vayamos por ellos... Mientras menos seamos, mejor nos podremos mover...  
  
-¡Y yo que Albus! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí en el colegio, con el alma en un hilo?  
  
-Por tu bien Esmeralda, es mejor que así sea... No le des a Lucius mas armas en tu contra... Piensa en Draco...  
  
-Pero... Compréndeme... ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡LA VIDA DE MI HIJO CORRE PELIGRO!  
  
-¿Tu hijo? (Dijo Arthur, muy confundido)  
  
-¡Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso! Después vendrán las explicaciones... Ahora, Esmeralda, reunete con los demás profesores y ponlos al tanto de todo lo que aquí se ha dicho... ¡DE PRISA!  
  
-Dumbledore, una cosa mas... Hacia donde nos vamos a dirigir, me refiero a que la guarida de Voldemort puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Bill, se como localizar a Draco y a Severus, por medio de su aura... Y por consiguiente, el escondite de Tom...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto en otra dimensión...  
  
-Cierra los ojos Harry... No pienses en otra cosa, más que en regresar con tus seres queridos... Solo en ellos... Enfoca... Eso es... Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo... Regresa... Regresa... ellos te necesitan...  
  
Harry sentia que un torrente frió lo envolvía... Que sus pies se despegaban del suelo... Los sonidos del lugar se bloquearon... Y en su mente, la imagen de sus amigos y en especial la de Draco... El túnel lúgubre y oscuro volvió a aparecer... Pero ahora, su madre no estaba a su lado... Una luz roja... Parpadeante... Le invitaba a dirigirse hacia ella...  
  
-¡Ve Harry! Ve... No tengas miedo... No dudes.... Nada va a pasarte (La voz del ser supremo)  
  
***VIENTOS ME LLEVAN  
  
***VIENTOS ME ARRASTRAN...  
  
Entonces, sintió que unas piernas invisibles comenzaron a moverse... A correr rápidamente hasta el punto de luz... Que cada vez, se veía más y más cercano... Ya estaba muy cerca de alcanzarla....  
  
...LLEGASTE CON TRES HERIDAS...  
  
*La del amor  
  
*La de la muerte  
  
*La de la vida...  
  
CON TRES HERIDAS TE VAS...  
  
¡Adiós, hijo...! ¡Adiós! Cuídate mucho...  
  
La voz angelical de su madre, dándole la despedida...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Lucius y Draco aparecieron en un escalofriante cementerio abandonado, junto con el resto de los mortífagos...  
  
-Todo salio a la perfección, tal y como fue planeado Lucius... Mi lord va a estar muy satisfecho con los resultados... (Hablo un encapuchado, y Draco seguía luchando por librarse de los brazos de su captor)  
  
-Mira Drak... Mira... ¿Qué te parece el sitio? Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar... Obsérvalo muy bien, por que pasaras mucho tiempo aquí...  
  
-¡¿A dónde me has traído Maldito?!  
  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste bien? Este será "nuestro hogar" y deberías sentirte halagado... Vivirás junto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... Es un honor... Muy pocos pueden gozar de ese privilegio...  
  
-¡El mago mas poderoso es ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!  
  
-Creo que has vivido engañado por muchos años querido.... Hijo... Ya podrás darte cuenta por ti mismo de lo que estoy hablando jejeje (Otra lastimada más a su cuello)  
  
-¡Aghh!  
  
-Andando... Mí lord aguarda impaciente...  
  
Lucius y los demás mortífagos, penetraron por una lapida semi destruida... Esta los llevo a unas escaleras ocultas, y que conducían varios metros abajo... Olía mucho a humedad y a olvido... Draco no supo cuantos escalones bajaron, pero se le hicieron una eternidad... Por fin llegaron a una puerta más, y se abrió sola, ante presencia de los individuos... Entraron a un amplio recinto circular de enormes dimensiones, con paredes de piedra...algunas antorchas alumbraban tenuemente el lugar... Lucius aventó a su hijo al piso, exactamente en medio de todo... Otras antorchas, con luz verde azulosa cobraron vida. Dejando al descubierto a una figura, sentada a pocos metros de el...  
  
-¡Bienvenido, joven Malfoy!  
  
Draco sintió que se le erizaba la piel, la voz de Voldemort era cavernosa, vacía, fría y muy intimidante, alzo su vista... En frente de el, unos ojos rojos brillantes, iguales a los de una serpiente... La piel de su rostro era verde y escamosa... Un par de orificios nasales... y una lengua bifida... Que entraba y salía con rapidez, de algo que parecía ser su boca... Junto a el una descomunal serpiente, que agitaba su cola en señal de advertencia y Colagusano, con semblante nervioso...  
  
-¡Por fin te conozco! Es un verdadero placer para mis ojos... ¿Verdad Nagini? (La serpiente se enrosco en uno de sus pies) –En verdad un placer...  
  
-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Usted... (Se irguió desafiante) –Lo único que siento es asco...  
  
-¡Oh! Pero si tienes un carácter fuerte... Eso lo heredaste de tu padre... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu madre...  
  
-¡NO MENCIONE SU NOMBRE! ¡SE LO PROHIBO!  
  
-No puedes exigirme nada Draco...  
  
(Los mortífagos se agruparon alrededor y se hincaron)  
  
-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DE MI?! ¡¿POR QUE ME HA TRAIDO?! Si es para convertirme en uno más de sus asquerosos seguidores... En un Mortífago... Pierde su tiempo... ¡Prefiero morir antes que servirle!  
  
-Debería castigarte por insolente, pero no lo haré... Te necesito para cosas mucho más importantes... Lucius acércate... Te cederé el derecho, explícale a tu hijo, los maravillosos planes que tenemos para el... Pero antes...  
  
Un movimiento rápido de la varita de Voldemort y Draco ya se encontraba atado a una pared, de pies y manos...  
  
-¡SUELTEME! (Voldemort se acerco hasta a el, flotando)  
  
-Ahora si ya estamos listos...No queremos que te pongas agresivo.... Comienza Lucius...  
  
-Drak... Drak... Te haré esto mas sencillo, iré directo al grano y sin rodeos... ¿Recuerdas aquella burla de la que fui objeto? "Tu supuesta prometida" ¿Potter como una chica? Mi lord había pensado utilizar la misma técnica con TU AMANTE... Darle de beber una poción, más poderosa que la anterior... ¿Para que crees tú?  
  
(Draco lo miraba con odio infinito)  
  
-Vamos, no es tan difícil... Potter iba a llevar en sus entrañas a un ser... Un hijo, una criatura viviente que tanto anhela mi lord... Pero dadas las circunstancias... Los planes cambiaron y ahora serás tu quien tome su lugar... ¡TU BEBERAS ESA POCION! ¡Y TU TENDRAS ESE BEBE! (Lucius saco un frasco de color verdoso de su túnica y se lo puso enfrente de su cara)  
  
-¡Todos están locos! ¡No beberé ni una sola gota! Ya les dije que prefiero morir, antes que ser parte de sus malévolos planes...  
  
-Mucho me temo que tendrás que hacerlo... Si no es por la buena, será por la mala... Y Creeme que será muy doloroso...  
  
-¡Hagan de mi lo que quieran! ¡Ya nada me importa!  
  
-Así que ya nada te importa... (Intervino Voldemort) Eso esta por verse... ¡Traigan al prisionero!  
  
Otros individuos más, llevaban casi arrastrando a Severus Snape... A simple vista se notaba que ya le habían dado una buena ración de golpes, su ojo derecho estaba completamente cerrado y el labio inferior muy inflamado... Su ropa de Mortífago estaba hecha girones, y se encontraba muy débil... Lo llevaron al lado de Voldemort...  
  
-¡Profesor! (Grito Draco)  
  
(Severus pudo mirarlo con mucha dificultad)  
  
-Como podrás darte cuenta... Draco Malfoy, este individuo se ha burlado de mí, yo lo consideraba uno de mis más leales colaboradores... Me juro lealtad ante el consejo, juro dar su vida por mí... ¿Y que es lo que en realidad estaba haciendo? Sirviéndole a Dumbledore, el castigo por una traición de tal magnitud, es la muerte... La muerte en vida... El beso del Dementor...  
  
-¡NOO!  
  
-¿No te parece una buena idea Draco? ¿Qué dices tu Lucius?  
  
-¡Es lo menos que se merece este traidor de Mierda! (Una bofetada a Severus y risas burlones de los presentes)  
  
-Colagusano... Acércate...  
  
-Mi lord... Estoy para servirle...  
  
-Necesito que me traigas.... A uno de mis juguetes preferidos... Al mas grande y temible de todos... Al que este mas ansioso de alimentarse de... Miedo...  
  
-En- Enseguida...  
  
-Ahora mismo nos vamos a enterar de los temores mas escondidos de Severus jejeje... Nos divertiremos un rato antes de entregar su alma... Aunque claro... Todo puede cambiar Draco... Todo esta en tus manos...  
  
-N –no... Draco... (Fueron las palabras que Snape pudo articular)  
  
-¡GUARDA SILENCIO! ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Snape se revolcaba de el intenso Dolor, ya de su boca no salieron sonidos... ya ni siquiera se quejaba...  
  
-¡PARE! ¡DEJELO EN PAZ!  
  
(Voldemort Finalizo el martirio)  
  
-Creo Lucius, que el único defecto que tiene tu hijo... Es que es demasiado sentimental...No le has educado bien. Debiste habérmelo dejado desde pequeño... De haber sido así... En estos momentos, Draco... Seria... algo más, que un fiel colaborador...  
  
Voldemort pasó su fría mano, por la delicada piel de su prisionero... Draco sintió asco y repugnancia, lo único que pudo hacer para librarse de la "caricia" fue voltear su rostro hacia el lado contrario...  
  
-Seré muy bello... jajajaja Muy bello en verdad...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Bill, Loly y Arthur, partieron del colegio... Esmeralda, Fred y George corrieron hacia los dormitorios de los alumnos, La bella mujer comunico de inmediato las instrucciones del director, a Hagrid, McGonagall y finalmente a Molly se le ocurrió una idea estupenda... Llevar a todos, sin excepción, a la parte más alta del castillo, al salón de astronomía que era muy amplio... Así podrían tener a la vista a todos... Quedaron de acuerdo, inclusive, se les encomendó a los fantasmas rondar por todas partes y de informar de cualquier evento anormal... Los cuatro espectros ya estaban... Muertos ¿Qué mal podrían hacerles? Ya ningún hechizo les afectaría; en dado caso de que quedara algún Mortífago suelto y quisiera hacer daño... Otra de las cosas, que preocupaban a McGonagall era el hecho de que Filch y su gata no aparecieran por ningún lado... Hagrid supuso que al escuchar alboroto, se había encerrado en su despacho a piedra y cal... Esto no dejo tranquila a la profesora, pero por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar... Ya con un plan en mente, se dirigieron a las respectivas salas comunes para informar a los chicos...  
  
La primera sala en ser visitada fue la de Griffyndor... Se les explico de manera escueta todo lo ocurrido, algunos respiraron aliviados, otros, no estaban tan confiados, entre ellos Hermione, Ginny Ron y Neville... Los alumnos mas pequeños comenzaron a arremolinarse al lado de su jefa de casa, bombardeándola con preguntas fuera de lugar, pero era lógico, todos ellos estaban temerosos...  
  
Circe por su lado, aprovechando la confusión, se fue escabullendo hasta las escaleras del dormitorio de los hombres... Alcanzó pronto el piso de la habitación de Harry, sin perder tiempo, busco debajo de la cama, tal y como indicaba en su carta...  
  
¡AL FIN! El bulto yacía ahí debajo, esperando por ella... Beso el paquete con ahínco, lo a abrazo con fuerza; ahora si todo estaba listo... Con ese dinero podría rehacer su vida, lejos de sus padres... Lejos de todos...  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?!  
  
-¡We-Weasley!  
  
-¡Te pregunte algo!  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones... ¡Quitate de mi camino!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que llevas en las manos? Un momento... ¡ESO ES DE HARRY! ¿De donde lo sacaste? (Ron la tomo por el brazo y le impidió seguir su camino)  
  
-¡Retira tus sucias manos! ¡No me toques!  
  
-Devuelve ese paquete... Inmediatamente.  
  
-¡ES MIO! Y por eso voy a llevármelo (Circe logro escapar de la opresión de Ron y corrió escaleras abajo)  
  
-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!  
  
Ron trato de alcanzarla, Circe aventó a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino... Salio por el retrato de la señora gorda, Ron iba a seguirle pero Hermione lo detuvo oportunamente...  
  
-¡¿Qué haces Ron Weasley?!  
  
-Hermione... Circe se ha llevado.... ¡ES DE HARRY!  
  
-¡Deja que se vaya, si eso es lo que quiere! Lo que tenemos que hacer, es reunir a todos... Los profesores vendrán a buscarnos en cinco minutos... Iremos a la parte superior del castillo, nos resguardaremos todos juntos.  
  
-Pero... es que... Circe...  
  
-¡Anda! Recoge lo que creas que te puede ser de utilidad... El tiempo es vida.  
  
-Esta bien... No tardo...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
En la cama de la enfermería, un cuerpo comenzaba a moverse... Primero las manos... Quejidos... Luego los pies... Flexión de rodillas... Respiración pausada... Los parpados, dejando al descubierto un par de bellos ojos verdes... Fue levantando el dorso con mucha dificultad... Todo estaba en penumbras... Silencio total... Se sentó por completo en la cama... Tardó varios minutos en digerir lo que había pasado... Ahora sabia que estaba en al enfermería del colegio... Bajo del suave colchón... Trato de dar varios pasos, pero sus piernas no sostuvieron su peso y cayo de bruces... Sentia entumidas sus extremidades... Quiso incorporarse pero el resultado fue el mismo...  
  
-¡Al-alguien... A- Ayúdeme...!  
  
(Hablar también estaba resultando difícil)  
  
-¡S-señorita P-Pomfrey! ¿Esta...usted... ahí?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-Creo... que estoy... solo...  
  
Otra vez la lucha titánica por levantarse del frío suelo... Logro llegar hasta la pared y se fue deteniendo de ella...Un ligero cosquilleo, señal de que la fuerza empezaba a fluir en su cuerpo... Como si fuera un bebe que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, llego hasta la oficina de la enfermera... Encontró algunos vidrios rotos, todo fuera de su lugar... Y cerca de el escritorio de roble... Un cuerpo inerte...  
  
-¡S-señorita... P-Pomfrey!  
  
Llego hasta ella... Un charco de sangre salía de su cabeza... Tenía los ojos muy abiertos... Harry se agacho y trato de localizar su pulso. No había tal, estaba muerta...  
  
-¡Dios! ¿Qué ha... pasado... aquí? (Retrocedió asustado)  
  
Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de volver el estomago... El baño estaba muy cerca... Logro llegar hasta el retrete, solo volvió un liquido amarillo, al parecer su estomago estaba vacío... Cuando cesaron las nauseas, alcanzo el lavabo... Y muy cerca de este... Algunas cosas olvidadas en el suelo... Los álbumes de fotos y... "UNA CARTA"  
  
-D-¡DRACO! Tengo... que ir con el... Debo avisar... al profesor... Dumbledore del fallecimiento de.... La enfermera...  
  
Paso a paso salio de ahí, el largo pasillo se le hizo eterno... Pero algo no andaba bien ahí... No se encontró con ningún alumno deambulando... Ningún profesor... Ni Filch, ni la señora Norris... Todo parecía desierto... Cuando llego al comedor, dio un leve grito de terror. Todo estaba destruido... Nada quedaba del majestuoso lugar... Comenzó a llenarse de angustia... Por lo que podía observar, el castillo había sido atacado... ¿Y sus amigos? Fue entonces que vio pasar una sombra del otro lado de donde el se encontraba... Apuro lo más que pudo sus pasos... Pero los otros iban mucho mas rápido que el... Luego se detuvieron justo en las escaleras que daban acceso al castillo y por donde subían los alumnos cada año... Harry pudo ver a lo lejos a Circe... Ella se sentó en uno de los escalones, abrió el paquete y saco muchos y relucientes galeones de oro macizo...  
  
-¡Mi pequeña fortuna! Y es solo para mí... ¡Son solo míos!  
  
Harry intento llamarle por su nombre, pero articular palabras le estaba resultando complicado, se fue acercando... Y finalmente le puso la mano en el hombro a la chica... Ella volteo la cabeza rápidamente...  
  
-¡Ahhhh! (Circe grito por el susto, con los ojos desorbitados)  
  
- No puede... ser...T-Tu... Tu estas.... Muerto...  
  
-N-no... Ya... No...Más...Circe...  
  
-¡Aléjate, espectro! Vete... ¡VETE! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!  
  
-Circe... Por favor... Necesito... ayuda...  
  
Harry intento tocarla, pero no pudo, la chica retrocedió presa del pavor sin fijarse en lo que hacia... Sus pies resbalaron y rodó por las escaleras... Rodó de una manera rápida... y llego hasta el fondo del camino... Ya no hubo más movimiento...  
  
-¡Oh... Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Que...alguien... me... ayude! (Grito Harry) -¿Pero... donde... están todos?  
  
La adrenalina le hizo correr torpemente con todas sus fuerzas hasta su sala común... Ahí tampoco había nadie... Todo estaba tirado, nada estaba en su lugar... Subió hasta su dormitorio... Vacío... Aunque su baúl seguía ahí.... Lo abrió, todo parecía estar en orden ¿Y su varita? ¡DONDE ESTABA LA VARITA!... Le vino a la mente ir al Despacho de Dumbledore... Volvió a correr, ahora sus piernas le respondieron muy bien... Por el camino se encontró a Nick casi decapitado, a este no le sorprendió mucho verle por ahí, siendo un fantasma, supuso que Harry lo seria tan bien, aunque no se veía transparente...  
  
-¡NICK! ¿Qué... ha.... pasado.... aquí?  
  
-Harry Potter, nos volvemos a ver... ¿Que tal la muerte, te ha sentado bien? Parece que si, tus mejillas están lozanas... Ahhhh, afortunado tú... En cambio yo... Muerto y sin poder entrar al club de los cazadores de cabeza... ¿Entraras a algún club Harry? puedo recomendarte alguno..  
  
-No... ya no estoy... Muerto...  
  
-¿No lo estas? (Nick se acerco a Harry y lo observo detenidamente) Parece que no... Que suerte la tuya... Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo? ¿Por qué te han regresado?  
  
-Nick, ¿Dónde...están... Todos?  
  
-Resguardados en uno de los salones de la torre de Astronomía... Ordenes de Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Qué... paso... Aquí? ¿Por qué ...todo esta destruido?  
  
-Fuimos atacados por los mortífagos...  
  
-¡MORTIFAGOS!  
  
-Correcto... Incluso tengo entendido de que tomaron aun rehén con ellos... Pobrecillo... No le espera nada bueno en manos de esos bárbaros...  
  
-¿Dónde... esta.... Dumbledore?  
  
-El, junto con otros más... Hicieron un grupo de rescate, según información de la profesora Esmeralda....  
  
-¿A quien... se han llevado...?  
  
-Al señor Draco Malfoy...  
  
-D- Draco... No... ¡No puede... ser cierto! (Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos) -¿A... donde han ido? ¡A DONDE!  
  
-No lo se...  
  
-Nick, por favor... ¡HAGA...MEMORIA! Necesito... saber... A donde le han... Llevado... HAGA... UN ESFUERZO  
  
-Lamento no ser de mayor utilidad... Le he dicho todo lo que se... No suelen dar noticias importantes a un fantasma viejo y decrepito como yo... Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar a este puesto en el colegio y mudarme a otro sitio mas lugubre...  
  
-Entonces... Iré a... preguntarle directamente... a la profesora...McGonagall (Harry iba a comenzara a "correr" en dirección de la torre de Astronomía)  
  
-No creo que se sea lo más conveniente Harry... Si todos los chicos te ven... Tú sabes... para ellos estas muerto... Crearías caos y confusión.... Y es lo que menos necesitan... Hasta yo me espantaría se te viese entrando caminando por la puerta.  
  
-¿¡Entonces... que puedo hacer!?  
  
-Podrías ir al despacho de Albus Dumbledore... Ahí debe estar el sombrero seleccionador, ... El siempre sabe donde localizarle... Es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos...  
  
-¡¡Cierto!! Iré ahí inmediatamente... Y Nick... Creo que... tengo... más malas... noticias...  
  
-¿Todavía mas?  
  
-La... señorita Pomfrey... La... encontré... muerta en la enfermería.... Avise de inmediato... Y Circe... resbalo por las escaleras... que suben hacia aquí... No se... como se encuentre... No pude bajar, mis piernas... no me responden del todo...  
  
-¡POR MIS ANCESTROS! (Y con un Plop, Nick se esfumo)  
  
Harry, sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza, llego hasta la gárgola que conducía hasta el despacho del Director... Para su fortuna la contraseña "Sorbete de limón" no había sido cambiada, y por tal motivo, pudo acceder en la habitación... El sombrero descansaba en la parte alta de una estantería...  
  
-¡HEY, SOMBRERO! (Harry no sabia que tuviera algún nombre por el cual llamarle) -¡Despierte! Soy yo... Harry Potter... N-¡Necesito ayuda!  
  
(La vieja arruga que servia de boca, comenzó a moverse)  
  
-¡Oh vaya! Harry Potter resucitado... Suerte la tuya muchacho... Siempre lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo... Eres algo extraño... y poderoso. Pudiste haber sido un Slytherin... Pero tu corazón valeroso pertenece a Griffyndor, no hay duda de ello...  
  
-Por favor... Necesito... localizar al...Profesor Dumbledore... De inmediato, es de vida o muerte...  
  
-Lo se... Si en verdad quieres localizarle... Fawkes te podría llevar de inmediato hasta donde esta el... Sube hasta la parte más alta de este despacho, y le encontraras descansando en su lugar habitual...  
  
-Gracias... Sombrero seleccionador... Te debo una...  
  
-No hay por que darlas, noble y valeroso Griffyndor... Que la suerte te acompañe. La vas a necesitar.  
  
La majestuosa ave dormitaba... Cuando mintió una presencia ante si, comenzó a aletear sus grandes y brillantes alas... Y dio algunos picotazos al aire...  
  
-Fawkes, nos... Volvemos a ver... Veras... Eh... (Harry se sentia estupido hablando con un ave) –Necesito... localizar a Dumbledore... ¿podrías llevarme ante el?  
  
El ave asintió, o al menos eso fue lo que Harry creyó ver... Luego, sus ojos verdes, se posaron en la varita del padre de Dumbledore, que yacía encima del escritorio... La tomo, con ella se sentia mas vivo que nunca, como si una fuerza ajena a el se apoderara de su cuerpo... Después, el ave se acerco hasta Harry y derramo algunas lagrimas en el, sus movimientos terminaron por reestablecerse y su lenguaje también volvió a la normalidad... El brillo que desprendía de su bello plumaje, se transporto hacia Harry, volviéndolo un ser luminoso...Después, la ventana del despacho se abrió de par en par... entonces Harry supo lo que tenia que hacer... Subir encima de Fawkes... Después... se encontraron surcando el cielo azul... Rumbo a su destino... Rumbo a Draco... Hacia Voldemort... La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, las fuerzas del bien, se medirían contra las fuerzas del mal....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************************************  
  
JE!!! La batalla final esta a punto de comenzar... Esto si que se va a poner color de hormiga... ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Esta historia terminara con un final feliz, como suele pasar? O... No... Muajajaja...  
  
Saludines....  
  
Atte yo... 


	23. EL FENIX Y LA SERPIENTE

Hey ¿Cómo están? Decidí no ser tan mala y ponerles de una vez, lo que restaba del capitulo anterior jejeje, No quería que el final se acercara tan rápido Buaaaaaaaaa, pero ni modo, todo tiene un principio y un final, este será el penúltimo cap... Están advertidos... el siguiente será todo para este fic... Muchas gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme revs... En serio que se los agradezco, y mas en estos momentos en que ando de capa caída (aunque no lo parezca) ya se que suena trillado pero, me animan a seguir adelante.... GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y MUCHOS BESOS PARA TODOS....  
  
*************  
  
CAPITULO 23  
  
EL FENIX Y LA SERPIENTE  
  
*************  
  
Fawkes circundaba el aire, desplegando sus largas y hermosas alas, Harry se agarraba muy fuerte con sus manos del cuerpo del ave... ¿Aun estaría lejos el Dumbledore? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tardarían en llegar? Todos los segundos, minutos, se le hacían horas interminables... Draco estaba en peligro y aun y cuando poderosos magos habían ido a su rescate, con Voldemort y sus mortífagos todo podía suceder... Sobre todo Lucius, el mas odiado de todos... El que le había transformado la existencia... El que abuso de el con saña desmedida... El que merecía todo su odio y rencor...  
  
Después de todo lo acontecido, y de las duras prueba s experimentadas, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Draco, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por mas tiempo. Lucius debía pagar por todo el mal hecho y permanecer por todo lo que le restaba de vida en una celda apestosa, y maloliente en Azkaban... A donde van los magos asesinos y crueles... A donde van los seres sin alma y sin corazón... Ahí era la verdadera casa del hombre que por mucho tiempo, fungió como padre de Draco...  
  
Esos eran sus planes, solo rogaba llegar a tiempo para evitar mas desgracias y que sus amigos no mataran a Lucius... La muerte iba a ser un regalo para el... No... ¡El debía sufrir! Si... Sufrir... Y si acaso fuese posible, arrastrarse para pedir perdón, un perdón que nunca llegaría...  
  
-Anda Fawkes... ¡Apresúrate! No hay tiempo que perder... Draco nos necesita...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Severus Snape, seguía siendo el blanco de las burlas de los mortífagos, mientras Colagusano llegaba del "encargo de Voldemort" se divertían escupiéndole y golpeándole con los pies... El profesor de Pociones, yacía en el suelo, sin poder defenderse, con el rostro desencajado e hinchado, abandonado ya a su suerte, como si esperase su final... Draco le miraba lleno de compasión... Sintiéndose culpable...  
  
-¡Todos son unos malditos! Pagaran caro todo lo que están haciendo...  
  
-El es quien debe de pagar caro, por todas sus infidelidades... Ya, déjenlo en paz, quiero que este conciente en cuanto llegue el Dementor... Quiero ver el miedo en su rostro... Quiero ver sus últimos segundos de raciocinio jaja  
  
Voldemort tenia una singular manera de burlarse, por que no era risa... Era burla...  
  
-Bien, bien... Creo Lucius, que ya es tiempo de que le des a tu querido hijo esa poción en la que he trabajado con tanto esmero...  
  
-En el acto mi Lord...  
  
(Lucius destapo el frasco, y de el salio un polvo color rosado, y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a Draco)  
  
-Ha llegado el momento... Drak... Ya nada puedes hacer...  
  
-¡No me obligaras a hacerlo! Tendrás que matarme...  
  
-Seria un placer, pero... Como bien sabes, hay planes para ti, así que, esta plática ha quedado cerrada... ¡ABRE LA BOCA.!  
  
¡PUM! Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la parte de arriba, Todos los asesinos miraron de inmediato a Voldemort. Como esperando alguna orden de su parte...  
  
-Tenemos visitas señores... Dumbledore y su sequito... Me pregunto ¿cuando dejaran de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos?... Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer... Mátenlos a todos... Y Dumbledore, es mío... Le esperare aquí, pacientemente jejeje  
  
Los encapuchados, incluido Lucius, partieron a la parte de arriba...Draco respiro profundamente... No todo estaba perdido... Aunque leve, ¡pero había una esperanza! Los primeros en entrar en acción, fueron Bill y Sirius, ellos entraron por delante. Los días de entrenamiento en la Madriguera le habían sido de mucha utilidad... Ansioso como estaba de servir en algo una ves mas, Sirius esquivaba con maestría todos los hechizos lanzados por sus atacantes... Bill por su parte, había logrado darle alcance a uno regordete... Al levantarle la capucha pudieron reconocer el rostro de cerdo de Crabbe... Bill estuvo a punto de matarle, pero el animago le recordó las órdenes de Dumbledore...  
  
–Solo desmáyalo y átalo... Los quiere vivos para el juicio...  
  
Arthur, había tenido trabajo, dado que ya no era tan joven a comparación de los dos anteriores, le estaba resultando mucho más difícil... Un Mortífago logro lastimarle un poco el hombre izquierdo, pero aun así, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas... Loly... Loly estaba irreconocible... La bondad que siempre reflejaba en su rostro, ahora se había trasformado en odio... Como una buena Aurora entrenada para la batalla, repartía su dosis al por mayor a cuanta sombra Mortifaga se cruzara por su camino... Una vez derribado su objetivo, lo desenmascaraba con la ilusión de dar con el que tanto había estado buscando por años... La rabia le calaba hasta la medula de los huesos al descubrir que Lucius Malfoy, aun no había caído...  
  
–Ya caerás Maldito... Dolores Andrew te hará pagar con sangre...  
  
Por su parte, Draco intentaba inútilmente de soltarse de sus ataduras mágicas, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas y hacerse leves cortaduras...  
  
-Es inútil Draco, no puedes romper el hechizo que te ata a esa pared... Jajaja... No por nada soy Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos...  
  
-En eso estas muy equivocado Tom...  
  
(Dumbledore había llegado ya hasta el recinto)  
  
–Todavía hay un mago mucho mas poderoso que tu... Incluso uno mejor que yo... El más poderoso que jamás haya pisado la tierra...  
  
-Delira tu senil mente Dumbledore... ¡NO HAY NADIE COMO YO! Nadie... Yo soy... Lord Voldemort, El que he desafiado a la muerte... El que ha regresado de entre las sombras oscuras del más allá... ¡El que nunca morirá!  
  
(Voldemort, ágil como una gacela, alcanzo el cuello de Draco y le apunto con la varita)  
  
-Si intentas algo en contra mía... El muchacho morirá instantáneamente...  
  
-No... Haga... caso Profesor... No me importaría... morir... Por mi no se detenga... ¡ACABE CON EL!  
  
-¡Silencio, imbecil! (Voldemort casi asfixiaba a Draco)  
  
-Suéltalo Tom, sabes que ya no tienes escapatoria... Si te entregas de una manera pacifica, podemos hacer que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa...  
  
-Jajaja... ¡Ya no soy aquel idiota al que le podías dar ordenes en la escuela Albus Dumbledore! Ese tiempo ha quedado en el rincón de los olvidos... ¡AVEDA KEDABRA!  
  
Voldemort lanzo el hechizo directamente en contra del anciano, pero este no se inmuto, por el contrario, el rayo verdoso lo traspaso...  
  
-¡Ah, ya veo! Estas usando un viejo truco... ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas Dumbledore? ¿No crees que ya estas grande para eso?  
  
-Es tu última oportunidad Tom... Entrega tu varita... (Otros reflejos de Dumbledore rodearon a Voldemort y a Draco)  
  
-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA ME ENTREGARE!  
  
(Otra tanda de hechizos sin ningún efecto)  
  
*********  
  
Bill, Sirius y Loly, ya habían logrado capturar a varios mortífagos, pero Lucius aun seguía libre, ¿Dónde estaría escondido el muy cobarde? de Arthur no se había sabido nada hasta el momento... Los tres bajaban los escalones que conducían hasta la gran sala circular, con mucha cautela y agudizando el oído... Todo estaba en calma y eso era lo más preocupante... Llegaron por fin hasta donde Voldemort y Dumbledore tenían su lucha particular... Y en medio de Todo... Draco...  
  
-¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí!  
  
-Lo se Bill, pero Voldemort es muy astuto, si intentamos algo, podría lastimar a Draco...  
  
-Dumbledore se hará cargo de el... ¡Esa sucia serpiente, por fin tendrá su merecido! ¡Por fin libraremos al mundo de el!  
  
-No cantes Victoria Loly... Voldemort es un mago muy poderoso... Y... ¡SNAPE! El también esta.... ¿Estará...?  
  
-No Sirius, el aun sigue con vida... Pero esta muy débil... Mientras Voldemort esta ocupado con Albus, intentare acercarme a ellos...  
  
-No puedo permitirlo Loly...  
  
-¡No me vengas con tu Machismo absurdo Sirius! Cuídenme la espalda...  
  
-Esta bien... Tú ganas... Pero no intentes hacerte la heroína... No pongas en riesgo tu vida, solo por demostrar tus habilidades...  
  
*****  
  
-¡Vamos Dumbledore! Da la cara... Ya me canse de jugar... ¡Pelea!  
  
La atmósfera comenzó a llenarse de un ambiente frío, todo mundo sintió que la alegría se les iba escapando poco a poco... Una neblina oscura comenzó a penetrar por todas las rendijas del salón, todos comprendieron de qué se trataba... Varios Dementores, fuertes y poderosos habían llegado... Sus espectrales figuras altas y encorvadas, sus manos escamosas y ese rostro que siempre permanecía oculto debajo de su capucha... Colagusano estaba con ellos... y Sirius, que lo vio a lo lejos, ardió en deseos de atraparlo y romperle el cuello...  
  
-Yo también traje a mi ejercito Dumbledore... Veamos que pueden hacer tus pupilos contra ellos... Un simple Patronus no podrá derrotarlos jejeje... ¡ATAQUENLOS! Mis fieles seguidores... ¡Bésenlos! ¡Absórbanles su alma putrefacta!  
  
-De cualquier manera, serás derrotado Tom... Un grupo de Dementores a tu servicio no será de utilidad... (Dumbledore apareció justo delante de el, muy sereno, como de costumbre)  
  
-Por fin diste la cara Dumbledore... Pensé que ya te habías acobardado...  
  
-Nunca Tom...  
  
-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! ¡No repitas mi asqueroso nombre Muggle! ¡Rictusempra!  
  
Loa dos magos iniciaron una batalla personal, ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, como si existieron solamente ellos dos, lo demás no importaba...  
  
Los Dementores comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hasta Bill y Sirius... Estos repartieron una docena de Patronus, pero nada inmutaba a esos terribles seres... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Draco veía horrorizado que uno de ellos se estaba acercando directamente a Snape...  
  
-¡Profesor! ¡Levántese! ¡Por favor! Luche por su vida... ¡MALDICION!  
  
La presencia del ser oscuro, también estaba afectando a Draco paulatinamente... Sus peores temores volvieron a llenarle el corazón... La vida solitaria de su infancia... La indiferencia de su padre, el llanto de su madre... Su muerte... LA MUERTE DE HARRY... Comenzó a ponerse triste involuntariamente, y como Snape estaba más muerto que vivo, y no mostraba ninguna señal, el Dementor fue desviándose hacia el... Sus vibras lo atraían con mucha fuerza.... Y lo peor de todo es que nadie se daba cuenta... DRACO ESTABA A PUNTO DE SER BESADO...  
  
*****  
  
Fawkes aterrizo justo en el cementerio abandonado. Harry bajo de inmediato... Sabia justamente hacia donde dirigirse, sin saber como o por que... El ave levanto el vuelo, y le siguió muy de cerca... En el camino encontraron al señor Weasley... Solamente estaba desmayado, la herida del hombro le sangraba y había perdido mucho fluido... El ave Fénix hizo lo propio y derramo algunas lagrimas sobre el, curándole de inmediato...  
  
-Bien hecho Fawkes... Creo que será mejor que te quedes con el... Seguiré solo... ¿de acuerdo? Si te necesito... Bueno tú sabrás... Tú siempre sabes... Deséame suerte...  
  
Bill y Sirius, seguían atormentándose... Nada parecía funcionar contra los poderosos Dementores... Y los recuerdos felices se les estaban agotando... De hecho Sirius no tenía muchos, al contrario estaba furioso, tenia a Colagusano al alcance de su mano y no podía llegar hasta a el... Y eso era su gran desventaja. Bill era el que ponía cierta distancia entre ellos, pero sus fuerzas estaban mermando... Loly había quedado varada entre ellos, Draco y Snape... Ella también sufría con el recuerdo del asesinato de sus padres... Arrodillada y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro... Draco al ver que ya nada se podía hacer, que nadie iría en su ayuda... Cerró los ojos, esperando el desenlace y así con esto, reencontrarse con su amado en algún otro sitio...  
  
-¡Estaremos juntos Harry!  
  
Luego se desmayo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!!!!  
  
Un gigantesco ciervo cruzo la habitación, iluminando todo a su paso... Lidio a los Dementores con su poderosa cornamenta, y de inmediato se evaporaron, dejando solo su aroma nauseabundo en el ambiente... Todos voltearon la vista hacia la potente voz que había mandado el poderoso hechizo... Incluido Voldemort...  
  
-¡POTTER! Grito la serpiente...  
  
Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa triunfal... Bill, Sirius y Loly ¡NO PODIAN CREERLO! Era Harry, pero... Volvía como un ser ¿iluminado? ¿Era un espíritu? Colagusano que había permanecido al margen y semi escondido detrás de una cortina, se escurrió por un pasadizo secreto detrás de él...  
  
-La profecía esta apunto de cumplirse Tom... Harry ha venido a derrotarte... Solamente el puede hacerlo... (Dumbledore guardo su varita dentro de una de sus mangas)  
  
Harry bajo lentamente las escaleras... Paso al lado de sus amigos, despidiendo una luz casi etérea... No les dirigió ninguna palabra... Por ahora su prioridad era derrotar a Voldemort... Luchar, ser vencedor, y no vencido... El momento de la verdad había llegado...  
  
-¡LORD VOLDEMORT! ¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA! HE REGRESADO PARA DERROTARTE... ESTO SE ARREGLA AQUÍ... SOLAMENTE TU Y YO... ¡¡TE RETO A DUELO!!  
  
(Harry desenvaino su varita, como si fuese una espada, y se coloco en posición de duelo, como había hecho en su segundo año de escuela)  
  
-Jajajaja pequeño idiota... Así que me retas a un duelo... ¿Escuchaste Nagini? ¿No crees que el chico es bastante estupido?  
  
(La serpiente movía su cascabel y de deslizo por todo el contorno, rodeándolos)  
  
-Muy bien Harry Potter... Creo que ya fue suficiente...He esperado 17 largos años para acabar contigo ACEPTO TU OFERTA... ¡Lucharemos a muerte! ¡QUE LAS LLAMAS SE LEVANTEN HASTA EL INFINITO!  
  
Una pared de fuego los envolvió, incluyendo a Draco y a Snape, elevándose la temperatura a muchos grados centígrados, la gente de afuera ya no pudo ver más, entonces Dumbledore aprovecho la oportunidad para reunirse con Bill, Sirius y Loly...  
  
-¡ALBUS! Giro Sirius... -¿Dime que ha pasado? ¡Harry! ¡El ha regresado! ¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
-Harry ha vuelto... Pero... Ahora con mucho mayor poder... Resurgió de las cenizas, como el ave Fénix... De ahora en adelante, será el animal que le rija... y en el cual podrá convertirse...  
  
-¡Que cosa tan extraordinaria! Siempre pensé que Harry era muy distinto a los demás chicos, y que albergaba un poder escondido, pero nunca me imagine que fuera tanto... ¡Merlín! Mi hijo ¡ESTA VIVO! Gracias... Gracias... Pero ahora... ¡Tenemos que ayudarle Dumbledore! ¿Podrá derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Cómo podremos atravesar la pared?  
  
-No podemos... Esta escrito en su destino... El sabe que tiene que derrotarlo a toda costa... La manera en como lo hará, nadie lo sabe... Su corazón será su guía... La fe, y el amor, su arma mas poderosa... -El siempre es, y seguirá siendo todo un misterio para nosotros Sirius... Harry Potter, marcara el inicio de una nueva era... Que esperemos, sea llena de paz y tranquilidad...  
  
-Pero... ¿Harry podría morir por segunda ocasión? ¿Existe esa posibilidad?  
  
-Existe Sirius, si... Pero Harry esta mas fuerte y decidido que nunca... Lo puedo sentir...  
  
-Albus... Lucius Malfoy... ¡No estaba con el resto de los mortífagos! No pudimos capturarle... He fallado... Lo siento...  
  
-No te lamentes Loly... Lucius Malfoy no podrá huir muy lejos, y todavía tendrás una última oportunidad para capturarlo... Ya luego nos ocuparemos de el... Por ahora, tendremos que esperar... Y por el bien de todos, esperemos que la figura que salga de entre las llamas sea la de Harry, y no la deVoldemort...  
  
******  
  
-Ahora si ya estamos listos.... Harry Potter... Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida... ¡ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO! ¡DE DONDE NUNCA DEBISTE DE HABER REGRESADO!  
  
-Te equivocas Voldemort... Yo saldré ganador... Como todos las veces anteriores... Serás tu quien se consuma y se convierta en polvo...  
  
-¡AVEDA KEDABRA!  
  
Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Dos rayos verdes salieron de cada punta de la varita... Estos chocaron entre si, creando una atmósfera verde azulosa... Tal y como había pasado en su cuarto año, solo que en esta ocasión no salieron los fantasmas de sus padres para ayudarle... La lucha era de poder a poder... ninguno cedía... Voldemort estaba sorprendido del poder que emanaba Harry... Nunca antes le habían podido sostener su mayor y más grande Hechizo...  
  
Voldemort con su poder mental indico a Nagini atacar a Harry....  
  
-¡MUERDELO! Húndele tus afilados colmillos, que tu veneno circule por sus venas... ¡MATALO!  
  
La serpiente se deslizo veloz por el suelo, y al intentar morder a Harry, el aura que rodeaba al chico, la aventó hacia atrás, cayendo directamente a las llamas... El reptil comenzó a arder en cuestión de segundos, haciendo contorsiones grotescas...  
  
-¡NOO! ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter! Te pagare con la misma moneda... ¡LEVIOSA!  
  
El cuerpo de Draco se había soltado de sus ataduras y flotaba ya muy cerca de las llamas, una pequeña flamita comenzó a aparecer en una de las partes bajas de su pantalón y en su manga izquierda... Harry sabia que si no actuaba inteligentemente, Ambos morirían... ¡Tenia que hacer algo y pronto!  
  
-¡Fawkes! ¡NECESITO DE TU AYUDA!¡(Harry le llamo mentalmente)  
  
La gente de afuera del circulo, vio como el Ave Fénix de Dumbledore llegaba hasta ahí, traspasando sin mayor problema la enorme pared de fuego... Voló en círculos, sobre ellos... Para después irse en picada contra Voldemort... El mago oscuro descuido por un momento el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre Draco, y el hechizo se rompió, Fawkes logro sujetar con su pico a Draco, quien estaba apunto de caer al suelo... Se elevo junto con el, llenándole también con su resplandor, para después traspasar la barrera, Harry suspiro aliviado, aunque todavía quedaba Snape, quien seguía sin sentido y muy cerca del peligro...  
  
-¡Muy astuto Potter! Muy ingenioso... Harry, Harry... ¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? Si te unes a mí... Podrías hacer grandes cosas... Yo te ayudaría a controlar ese enorme poder... Seriamos invencibles, y los dueños de todo el mundo... ¿Qué dices?  
  
-¡NUNCA! Yo no soy como tu...  
  
-¡Pero claro que si! Aunque ya no lleves la marca en la frente, seguimos estando unidos... Sigues teniendo la habilidad de hablar Parsel... Pudiste haber sido un Slytherin... El maldito sombrero te puso en Griffyndor, pero en realidad perteneces a la casa de la serpiente... Eres valiente y leal, pero en el fondo ambicioso y muy astuto... Como podrás comprender... Hay muchas cosas que tenemos en común...  
  
Harry ya no se extraño de que Voldemort supiera todo eso, ya le había leído la mente en muchas ocasiones...  
  
-Te equivocas, Yo fui quien le pidió al sombrero que no me asignara en Slytherin, Yo mismo elegí mi destino... Antes no sabía exactamente por que le había pedido eso, pero ahora veo las cosas claras... ¡SOY UN GRIFFYNDOR!  
  
-Hecho pues Harry Potter...Te di una oportunidad de recapacitar, pero la has desaprovechado... Ahora, ¡¡prepárate para conocer realmente a Lord Voldemort!!  
  
El mago comenzó a transformarse en una enorme serpiente, mucho mayor que el basilisco de la cámara secreta; en lugar de una cabeza, tenia tres... Seis pares de colmillos afilados y muy puntiagudos... El cascabel comenzó a moverse de un lado para a otro... las lenguas bifidas, siseando...  
  
-Que pequeño te ves... JAJAJA ¡te aplastare como aun miserable gusano!  
  
Las tres cabezas trataron de atrapar a Harry entre sus mandíbulas, Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, logro esquivar el primer embate, pero la serpiente era muy rápida... No iba a poder aguantar el ritmo, y seguramente acabaría triturado y con el cuerpo lleno de veneno... Con la espada de Godric, podría hacerle frente... Pero... No... Esta vez tenia que pensar en un plan más ingenioso... Harry recordó haber leído alguna ves, sobre el encantamiento de las serpientes por medio de una flauta... Los hombres al tocar la melodía, "dormían" al reptil dejándole manso... ¿Serviría con Voldemort? Tal ves si, tal ves no, pero era el único plan que tenia en la cabeza... Después de otro embate de la serpiente gigante, Harry apareció el instrumento musical... ¿Ahora, como iba hacer funcionar el instrumento, que melodía debía tocar?  
  
-Cualquiera Harry, ¡toca cualquier cosa! (Se dijo mentalmente)  
  
Cerró los ojos, y dejo que su corazón le guiara... De la flauta comenzaron a salir las notas musicales, se escucho por todo el lugar, y hacían un poderoso eco... La serpiente pareció confundida, las cabezas se miraban entre si... Empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, como si bailaran... A los pocos minutos, ya estaban en trance... ¿Cuál seria el siguiente paso?  
  
-¡ATAQUENSE, LAS UNAS A LAS OTRAS!  
  
Mando Harry mentalmente sin dejar de tocar, y la orden fue cumplida cabalmente, los colmillos de los tres reptiles se hundían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, con cada mordida, se dejaba escuchar un chillido de dolor, la sangre verde salpicaba, formando pequeñas manchas que se evaporaban al tocar el suelo... Como si fuese ácido... Harry también esquivaba el líquido, moviéndose de un lado para otro y tocando con mayor rapidez y fuerza... Cayo una... Después otra... Y por ultimo, la ultima y mas grande... El cuerpo cayó pesado... A pocos metros de donde estaba Snape, que se salvo por pura suerte... Harry exhausto, dejo de tocar... Las llamas seguían encendidas, la pared seguía ahí... ¿Voldemort seguía con vida?  
  
La serpiente fue transformándose de nueva cuenta en la figura de Voldemort... Para después convertirse en polvo... Un vapor negro salio de las cenizas, se elevo en el aire y se escucho una explosión, que retumbo todos los cimientos... Un leve temblor... La pared de fuego fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña... ¿el fin de la era de Voldemort?  
  
Harry se limpio el sudor que corría por su frente... Se acerco a Snape y lo levanto, este también se lleno con la luz que irradiaba su cuerpo... Lo único que faltaba era pasar por entre las llamas que quedaban... Sin sentir miedo, dio algunos pasos, y salio, fue entonces que el resplandor abandono su cuerpo... Del otro lado, ya le esperaban sus amigos quienes lo recibieron con vítores... En especial Sirius, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo... ¡ESTABA QUE NO CABIA DE LA FELICIDAD! Otra ves estarían juntos y esta vez para nunca mas separarse... Bill se unió a la felicitación del animago, al igual que Loly, - Serias un magnifico Auror... Fueron sus palabras de aliento... Y Dumbledore Le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.... –No esperaba menos de ti Harry... Has vencido a la muerte y a Lord Voldemort... Eres un magnifico mago... La comunidad Muggle y mágica podrán descansar en paz... Fawkes sobrevoló y los lleno con un polvo dorado, el también estaba emocionado...  
  
Harry se sentia abochornado por tantas muestras de cariño... El también estaba muy feliz de poder abrazarlos... Y de ver a Draco... Aunque seguía desmayado y con algunas quemaduras... Ninguna de consideración, aunque ameritaban atención médica mágica de inmediato, al igual que Snape, Arthur Weasley, ya había podido reaccionar aunque estaba muy débil... Al ver a Harry esbozo una ligera sonrisa... Ahora Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, y los gemelos ya no estarían tan tristes...  
  
-Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... Debemos regresar al colegio... Todos estarán muy contentos por nuestro retorno... Aunque Poppy tendrá mucho trabajo...  
  
-Er, profesor Dumbledore... La señorita Pomfrey... Cuando... regrese... La encontré sin vida... en su oficina... (Dijo Harry ligeramente triste)  
  
-¡Oh! Eso si que es una mala noticia... ¡Que pena! Desafortunadamente Tienen que pagar justos por pecadores... Entonces, con mayor razón debemos apresurarnos... Estos caballeros deben recuperarse lo más rápidamente posible...  
  
-¿Ha sido Voldemort derrotado Albus?  
  
-Parece que si Sirius...  
  
-¿Tan fácil, así nada mas por que si? ¿Ya no volverá?  
  
-Si fue fácil o no... Solamente Harry lo sabe... ¿verdad Harry?  
  
(Harry asintió, aunque también se ruborizo)  
  
-Y eso de que "nunca, jamás regresara" No puedo asegurártelo, Tom es impredecible... Bien, Ya luego platicaremos seriamente chico, necesito decirte y preguntarte algunas cosas... Salgamos de aquí... Hogwarts nos espera...  
  
-Olvidas lo más importante Albus... ¡LOS PRISIONEROS!  
  
-¡Es verdad! Gracias Loly por recordármelo... A veces esta cabeza ya no me ayuda mucho jejeje  
  
-Nunca cambiara Profesor Dumbledore... (Bill sonrió)  
  
*******  
  
Llegaron al colegio por medio de un hechizo convocado por Dumbledore, aterrizaron justamente en su despacho... Snape fue llevado hasta sus dormitorios, y se le preparo una cama a Draco, ahijado y padrino reposarían ahí, aunque separados, solo por una fina sabana blanca... Arthur fue llevado hasta la madriguera, ya que solo necesitaba descansar, y no necesitaba estar en observación. Bill fue quien le acompaño, no sin antes despedirse de Sirius y recordarle que tenían una platica pendiente, el animago le dijo que iría, ya que tuviera una respuesta, aun debía pensar muy bien las cosas... Loly también estaba cansada, Dumbledore le dijo que podía descansar en la torre de Astronomía, ahí había una habitación confortable, y seguramente dormiría como un lirón... Harry y Sirius pidieron estar juntos... Por cualquier eventualidad... Dumbledore les complació en todo, mientras tanto, el llevaría a los mortífagos capturados ante el ministerio de magia para hacerlos confesar algunos de sus crímenes, Y también, con anterioridad había dejado las instrucciones de que ningún alumno y profesor se enterasen de su llegada, No aun...  
  
Una ves solos, Harry y Sirius...  
  
-Harry me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta... Me sentí vacío sin ti... (Lo volvió a abrazar)  
  
-Yo también Sirius... P-Papá... Al sentir que ya nunca más íbamos a estar juntos... Yo... ¡Perdóname papa! Fui un irresponsable.  
  
-¡Hijo mío! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a cometer una tontería como esa! ¡Prométemelo!  
  
-Te lo prometo...  
  
-De ahora en adelante, debemos tenernos más confianza Harry... Cualquier cosa, por mas insignificante que sea... Dímela, yo sabré darte algún consejo, sabré apoyarte... ¿Entendido?  
  
-Claro que si... Serás el primero en saber todo...  
  
-No puedo creer todavía, que estemos aquí... Conversando, como si nada hubiese pasado... Como si... ¡Oh Harry! ¡Mi Harry! El destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad... Y no la vamos a desaprovechar... Cuando te sentí perdido, imagine miles de cosas que hubiésemos podido hacer juntos, pero ahora... Las haremos realidad, seremos una verdadera familia...  
  
-Es lo que mas deseo... Tener una verdadera familia... Aunque... (La sonrisa de Harry se apago)  
  
-¿Qué sucede hijo?  
  
-Aun sigues prófugo... Todavía eres perseguido...  
  
-Pero no por mucho tiempo... Colagusano, ahora que esta desprotegido, va a cometer algún error y será ahí cuando hagamos un ajuste de cuentas... Desafortunadamente escapo... Pero no estará muy lejos...  
  
-¿Lo viste? ¿Estaba ahí?  
  
-Si, ahí estaba, siempre fiel a Voldemort... Pero como el cobarde que es, se esfumo... Es bueno para huir de las situaciones peligrosas, pero como te dije, el gusto no le durara mucho... Las ratas asquerosas como el no llegan muy lejos...  
  
-Mereces vivir en libertad Papa... Han sido muchos años de sufrimiento para ti...  
  
-Bien Harry, se que estas impaciente por estar con Draco... Ve con el y procura no hacer mucho ruido, Snape podría despertarse y no sabes como se pone cuando le molestan... Yo tratare de dormir, me hace falta una buena siesta...  
  
-Muy bien, Te veo después... Aunque antes, debo cambiarme de ropa... Creo que estoy muy sucio... (Un pase de su varita sobre si mismo y listo, ropa limpia y perfumada)  
  
Harry camino de prisa, aunque estaban muy cerca, quería llegar lo mas pronto posible... Abrió con sigilo la puerta, Draco estaba hasta el fondo... Reposaba tranquilo, ya que le habían dado una fuerte poción para dormir sin soñar... Tenia vendas en una de sus manos y en un pie... Harry le acomodo los cabellos que estaban fuera de lugar... Se veía tan hermoso, tan angelical... Beso sus labios delicadamente... Por su cuerpo volvió a correr aquella sensación que solo podía percibir cuando estaba junto a el...  
  
-Perdóname Draco por haber dudado de ti... Me porte como un idiota... Como un chiquillo inmaduro... No creo poder olvidar la tristeza que vi en tus ojos, cuando mi cuerpo yacía en la cama, cubierto... Te hice sufrir mucho y no lo merecías... Tu, que siempre has procurado mi bien estar y mi felicidad... A veces pienso que no te merezco...  
  
(Tomo la mano lastimada de Draco entre las suyas y lo beso en la frente)  
  
-Te amo Draco Malfoy...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Hasta aquí por hoy... jejeje, Como pudieron Leer, el malvado de Lucius y Colagusano escaparon ¬¬ Que mala pata... Pero no se preocupen que al final tendrán su merecido... Bien aun quedan algunos cabos sueltos, por ejemplo: Esmeralda debe decirle a Draco que es su verdadera madre, Harry debe decirle lo que le hizo Lucius... Y este, debe pagar todas las que ha hecho al igual que Colagusano, pero antes deben ser capturados... ¿Cómo lo harán? Ahhhh eso no puedo decírselos jijiji... Ron y Harry deben aclarar ciertas cosas...¿y la poción? Jejejeje Se espera un cierre lleno de acción ( eso creo Gulp!!) NOS LEEMOS PRONTO .....  
  
SALUDINES.....  
  
BYE ,BYE...  
  
****** 


	24. La vida comienza a los 17

Buaaaaaaaa, que tristeza me da... SNIF! SNIF! La historia ha llegado a su fin... Todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar, un dicho muy cierto... (Lo odio jeje) Gracias a todos los que alguna vez me dejaron comentarios, gracias a los que siempre me apoyaron, a lo largo de tooodo el fic, y gracias a los que leyeron y nunca se atrevieron a escribirme algo...

¡OCHO MESES DE TRABAJO¿Pueden creerlo? Todo un record para mi...O.o Yo, que casi nunca termino lo que comienzo...

_-Si, si recuerda que estuviste a punto de dejarlo botado..._

_-Shhh! Guarda silencio, voz interior entrometida... ¿Qué van a pensar de mi, mis admiradoras? (jajaja)_

_-Weno, te voy a dar chance... No les contare toda la verdad acerca del fic... No les diré que estuviste a punto de matar también a..._

_-¡CALLA!_

_-Y que estuviste a punto de juntar a Ron con..._

_-Te doy 3 para que te marches... ¬¬ O atente a las consecuencias..._

_-Ya, ya, no te sulfures... Ushkale, Ushkale jajaja ¿Pero si les puedo contar, que modificaras tu fic, y cambiarás las historia por completo?_

-Ejem...Bueno si, algo hay de eso...Chicas, (os) como ya les había dicho hace tiempo, esta historia cambiará por completo desde el **primer capítulo,** (así que tendrán que leer todo de nuevo, ó se perderán detalles importantes) digamos que será una versión aumentada y totalmente diferente a la que esta aquí... Obviamente no la publicaré en esta página, sino en www. slasheaven. com. Con el nombre de **"NASTY CHANGES"** Con el mismo nick y todo... Ahí si que les voy a dar gusto a algunas personitas (ya luego se darán cuenta por qué) Sólo denme tiempo para poder hacer mis modificaciones... Entonces, si les interesa, por allá nos veremos...

Ahora si, pasamos a lo que nos incumbe... EL FINAL... CHACA CHA CHAAAN...

PD: Disculpen si algunas palabras no tienen acentos... Esta cosas a veces los pone y otras no... ¬¬

* * *

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO**

**LA VIDA COMIENZA A LOS 17**

****

* * *

****

Te amo Draco Malfoy...

Harry salio de la habitación de Snape... No sin antes mandarle otro beso al dueño de su corazón... Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, y subió rumbo al comedor, el sueño se le había esfumado por completo, y más cuando volvió a ver todo destruido por la ira de los mortífagos y la valentía de los profesores... El eco de sus pisadas reflejaba la soledad del recinto... Con las manos en los bolsillos, recordó la ocasión en que puso, por vez primera, un pie en ese lugar... La selección de casa... El sombrero seleccionador dubitativo y con la firme intención de enviarlo a Slytherin... Los desayunos en la larga mesa de Griffyndor, las riñas constantes de Ron y Hermione... La clase de pociones... El duelo de segundo año... las mascotas monstruosas de Hagrid... Aragog... Firenze... ¡Las riñas y los insultos en el Quidditch con Draco¡La poción¡Dominique Furnón¡Cuantos recuerdos! Todo regresaba en esos instantes...

Dejó salir un largo suspiro, de lo mas profundo de su ser, se aproximó a donde debía de estar el asiento de Albus Dumbledore, en la mesa de profesores... La silla estaba tirada a pocos metros, con una pata quebrada; con un movimiento de varita la restauró y se sentó... Así que así se veía todo desde aquel sitio... Una buena panorámica, incluso se sintió importante... Echó a volar su imaginación, años adelante y se vio a si mismo como director de Hogwarts...

-Te queda muy bien ese sitio... Harry -Harry dio un respingo y se levanto de inmediato, con las mejillas encendidas-.

-P-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Ya ha regresado... Yo sólo... quería saber... que se siente...

-No esta de más decir, que yo hice lo mismo hace unas cuantas décadas... E imaginé lo mismo que tú; ser director de Hogwarts, y ya ves... Lo conseguí; no sin tropezar en el camino, caí y me levante muchas veces... Así es la vida Harry, fracasos y triunfos... Alegrías y tristezas. No hay que dejarse vencer, por mas largo y escabroso que parezca el camino...

-Si, ahora lo comprendo...

El viejo, caminó hasta donde estaba su alumno, con paso lento, cansado... Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le sonrió...

-Harry; mi buen Harry... Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Ha pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, has logrado salir adelante... Eso es digno de admirar.

-Profesor, honestamente, yo... no siento que sea digno de admiración... La última estupidéz que cometí me abrió los ojos. ¡Hice sufrir a mucha gente! Y todo por cobarde... Por querer escapar de los problemas por la puerta falsa...

-Ven Harry, caminemos... Un poco de aire fresco no caerá bien...

(Ambos salieron del castillo, "sin rumbo fijo")

-Harry, todos somos seres humanos, cometemos errores... Pero es más hombre y mas humano, el que reconoce haberse equivocado... El que no vuelve a tropezar con la misma piedra... El que endereza el camino, para nunca mas llenarse de lodo... Tu Harry, has tenido lo que mucha gente no ha logrado conseguir... Una segunda oportunidad...

-Y me siento muy agradecido por ello... Profesor Dumbledore... (Harry paró la marcha) –A veces me pregunto... ¿Porqué tendré tanta suerte¿Por qué¿Qué ven en mí, que me hace diferente a los demás?

-¿Qué ven en ti? Lo que piensen los demás, no lo se... Tampoco soy perfecto. Lo que si puedo decirte, es lo que yo pienso de ti... Y lo que yo pienso y veo en ti, es la esperanza... Un buen ejemplo para la comunidad mágica... Un muchacho que ha encontrado el principio de su camino, al lado de la persona que ama...

-Al lado de la persona que amo... Draco... Pero... Aquella noche, cuando paso aquello... Le dije algo que... No se si me querrá después de...

-Draco te quiere por lo que eres... Nunca dudes de su amor... La duda solo genera mas dudas. Y lo que ustedes necesitan, es mutua comprensión de hoy en adelante...

-Profesor, es que, si usted supiera...

-Lo sé Harry... Te escuche... ¡Shhh! no tienes que darme más explicaciones... Pero hay algunos puntos que debemos de discutir al respecto. Se que te sentirás incomodo, pero es necesario. Lucius Malfoy debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, cuando se le atrape se le juzgara por todos sus crímenes... ¡Por todos Harry¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

(Harry tragó saliva)

-Será su palabra contra la mía... ¿Y quién va a creerle a un chico que habla Pársel y que se ha metido en infinidad de problemas? Además, yo quiero olvidar todo... No quiero que nadie más se entere de lo sucedido, no podría soportar las caras de mis amigos... Caras de compasión, de lástima... O que la información se cuele por algún lado y el día menos esperado, salga en la primera plana del Profeta, Una nota amarillista escrita por Rita Sketer... No creo poder soportarlo...

-Como tú quieras Harry... No puedo obligarte... Aunque hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a testificar a favor tuyo si así lo crees pertinente...

-Es mejor dejar todo por la paz y que la herida vaya sanando. Tampoco se como vayan a reaccionar mis amigos, cuando me vean... ¡Vivo! como si nada hubiese pasado...

-Se sentirán muy felices de tenerte de vuelta...

-Todavía hay otra cosa... Seguramente todo el colegio se habrá enterado de mi muerte, Algunos le habrán contado a sus padres... Es decir, lo que le quiero dar a entender profesor, es que... ¡No quiero que sepan que regrese! Que se queden con la idea de que Harry Potter se ha ido para siempre... Que el niño que vivió, ahora murió... Se hablara algunas semanas de esto, pero pronto pasara... Me olvidaran, seré un simple recuerdo... En cambio si vuelve todo a la normalidad... Tendré a toda la prensa acosándome, no tendré nunca una vida privada¡siempre se me va a señalar! Y yo no quiero seguir así...

(Dumbledore observo a Harry detenidamente, el chico tenia mucha razón en sus palabras)

-Entonces... esto quiere decir Harry, que no deseas permanecer mas, en el mundo mágico... Quieres vivir tu vida, tranquilo, como siempre lo quisiste... Que dejaras Hogwarts y dejaras de lado tu educación como mago...

-Así es profesor. Simplemente quiero ser Harry Potter, un chico con una vida común y corriente... Alejado del bullicio... Por a-algún tiempo... Descansar de todo esto.

-¿Puedo preguntar, donde quedara Draco, Hermione y Ron en todo esto?

-Primero hablare con Draco, luego con los chicos... Estoy seguro de que me entenderá y se ira conmigo... También querrá escaparse de todos y todo... A-además, tengo planeado... Bueno... Er... Yo... ¡Quierocasarmeconel!

Harry lo dijo tan rápido, que Dumbledore rió a carcajadas, como nunca se le había visto, y contagio al chico que tenia al lado suyo...

-Tienes todo mi apoyo Harry... Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites... Aunque... todavía hay un obstáculo...

-¿C-cuál, cual es?

-¡Que el novio, aun no sabe que estas vivo!

-¡Oh si! Es verdad... ¡Lo había olvidado! Creo que será un duro golpe para el... No se como lo vaya a tomar...

-Déjamelo a mí, yo le suavizare el terreno, tampoco podemos decirle la verdad tan fríamente... ¡Mira Harry! que hermoso se ve el lago esta noche... ¿no te parece?

Harry lo miro nostálgico... ¡Le traía tristes y fatídicos recuerdos! Aunque debía reconocer que la luna llena se reflejaba espectacular en la superficie... Luego, algo llamo su atención... De la parte central, comenzaron a salir muchas burbujas... Luego una cabeza, luego, dos, tres... cuatro... ¡Demasiadas! Tantas que ya no las pudo contar...

¡Son las sirenas que viven debajo del lago! Pero es muy raro verlas por aquí...

-Así es... solo salen en ocasiones muy especiales, y esta es una ocasión especial... Observa con detenimiento.

Las sirenas comenzaron a bailar y a cantar, formando extrañas figuras, Harry las veía embelezado, hipnotizado, todo parecía tan irreal... No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció de pie con la mirada fija en ellas, hasta que un objeto salio en medio de todas... Un objeto brillante... de regular tamaño... Era una... una... ¡SU ESCOBA¡SU SAETA DE FUEGO!

-¡No puede ser! Es mi escoba... ¡Es mi escoba Profesor Dumbledore!

-Anda ¿Qué esperas¡Ve por ella!

Harry no espero ni un segundo mas, con todo y ropa se metió a las frías aguas del lago... Nado y nado... Hasta que por fin pudo sentirla en sus manos... ¡Impecable, como nueva! Se la mostró a lo lejos al anciano, que sonreía satisfecho, dio las gracias a las sirenas y nado devuelta a la orilla... Harry estaba muy feliz...

-¡La tengo de vuelta¿Puede verla¡Sin ningún rasguño! Mi escoba... ¡El regalo de Sirius!

-Hicieron un gran trabajo... Astilla por astilla, colocadas a mano minuciosamente...

-Creo que es otra cosa que debo agradecerle... (Era ya tanta efusividad, que Harry abrazo a Dumbledore y lo mojo de pies a cabeza)

-L-lo siento... Lo siento mucho... ¡Me deje llevar por la emoción!

-No te preocupes Harry... Me siento adolescente otras ves, me contagias tu alegría y te lo agradezco... jejeje ¿Tienes ganas de volar Harry? Pruébala... Veremos si sigue siendo tan veloz como antaño...

El chico de bellos ojos verdes, dio una patada en el suelo y se elevo rápidamente por los aires... ¡Era como tocar el miso cielo¡Volvía a sentirse vivo! El fresco aire de la noche atravesó sus pulmones, el olor a pino... a tierra mojada... Definitivamente eso era lo suyo... Harry había nacido para volar... ¡Y para ser libre! Dumbledore no se había equivocado al decir que Harry era como un Fénix... Uno de carne y hueso... De mirada verde esmeralda y de cabellera alborotada...

Harry bajo por fin de su escoba, no creyó conveniente permanecer volando por mas tiempo, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Pensó en ir a ver a Draco, pero el cansancio lo estaba venciendo. El también necesitaba dormir y recuperar energías, así que se despidió de Albus Dumbledore... Entro sigiloso al castillo y se fue directo a su sala común, todo seguía en calma, llego a su dormitorio. Su cama estaba impecablemente tendida, y sus cosas ordenadas, empaquetadas y listas para viajar. Dejo delicadamente su escoba recargada en la pared, se quito la ropa, solo quedo en calzoncillos y se perdió entre las sabanas... No tardo en conciliar el sueño, por primera ves, en muchos años, cerro los ojos y durmió de inmediato...

Dumbledore dejo atrás el lago... Se apareció en la enfermería (el único que podía hacerlo) McGonagall se encontraba ahí, haciendo el papel de la desaparecida señorita Pomfrey (Ahora ella era la que estaba cubierta con una sabana blanca)... Circe reposaba en una cama, no se le veía muy buen semblante... Respiraba con mucha dificultad, y se le veían muchos golpes amoratados por todo el rostro.

-¡ALBUS¡Por dios¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde están todos?

-Minerva... Tranquilízate, todo ha marchado muy bien...

-¡Pudieron rescatar al señor Malfoy y a Severus?

-Por supuesto que si...Resultaron con algunas lastimaduras, pero nada de cuidado... Ambos descansan en las habitaciones de Severus, dormirán por un par de horas más... Y por lo que puedo ver, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, te ves muy cansada...

-¡Que buena noticia me has dado Albus! Y si no he ido a descansar es por que estoy al cuidado de esta criatura... Cayo de varios escalones, tiene todos los huesos rotos... He hecho lo mejor que puedo, pero no soy especialista en estas cosas... Desafortunadamente... Poppy... ¡Hay Albus! (Dumbledore le abrazo, brindándole consuelo)

-Es una gran perdida, lamentable en verdad... Habrá que avisar a su familia cuanto antes... Con respecto a la señorita Circe, no queda más que esperar... Si es fuerte lo conseguirá...

-Así lo espero yo también... ¡Albus¡El cuerpo de Potter, Albus! Tampoco esta... ¡Alguien se lo ha llevado! Cuando llegue aquí, todo estaba en completo desorden y...

-Después hablaremos de eso Minerva... Ya te explicare lo que ha sucedido con más calma.

-¡Esto parece una pesadilla¡Cuánto dolor!

-Pero las pesadillas han terminado... ¡Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado! La comunidad mágica y la Muggle están a salvo...

-¿E-estas seguro¿Pero no se suponía que... Potter debía...? Debía... La profecía...

-Lo hecho, hecho esta...No hacen falta las explicaciones...

-Entonces ¡quiere decir que Voldemort se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra¿Se ha ido para siempre?

-Decir para siempre es muy incierto... Tom fue un mago muy poderoso, lo sabes, pero tengamos fe, en que esta vez, se haya marchado definitivamente... Ahora hazme un favor... Ve por Esmeralda y Molly, necesito hablar con ellas... Se prudente, que no sospechen... Y dile a Hagrid que lo espero el día de mañana, a las 9 en mi despacho... Luego tomate un descanso... lo necesitas con urgencia...

-E-enseguida... ¡Gracias Merlín! Gracias...

-Yo, mientras tanto, seguiré cuidando de esta niña... Haré lo posible por salvarle la vida... Anda, anda, no me veas con cara de preocupación... Yo también se de estas cosas, la señorita estará bien, dentro de lo que cabe...

-Con tu permiso Albus... (Mcgonagall se fue hablando en voz baja: Voldemort se ha ido... Voldemort se ha ido)

Mcgonagall, iba nerviosa, intranquila, pero feliz... Llego hasta la torre de Astronomía, y entro al aula enorme que había sido habilitada como dormitorio, los alumnos parecían estar durmiendo, Hagrid, Molly y Esmeralda seguían haciendo guardia... La profesora de transformación se acerco hasta ellos...

-¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Todo en calma, los alumnos tardaron en conciliar el sueño, estaban muy nerviosos y no era para menos ¡Mortífagos aquí, en Hogwarts! Luego los gemelos estaban haciendo de las suyas¡como en los viejos tiempos! A ellos si tuvimos que... Bueno, utilizamos "ciertas estrategias para que fueran a la cama" y no estuvieran haciendo tantas preguntas (Dijo el semigigante, que tenia una enorme taza de café humeante en su mano y mirada de culpabilidad, mas allá los Weasley, roncaban escandalosamente)

-¡Era lo menos que se merecían¡Parecían chiquillos de cinco años! (Dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido)

-Pobrecillos... Esmeralda, Molly... Albus quiere hablar con ustedes, esta en la enfermería...

-¡Le sucedió algo a Arthur, a Bill? (Contesto Molly desesperada)

-¡LE PASO ALGO A MI HIJO¿¡COMO ESTA DRACO?

A Hagrid y a la señora Weasley, ya no les extraño, el que Esmeralda reaccionara de aquella manera, ella ya les había contado toda la verdad, acerca de su pasado, mientras estuvieron a solas, en la incertidumbre...

-¿T-tu hijo¿Qué significa Esmeralda?

-Anda Esmeralda, ve, tú también Molly... Yo hablare con Minerva y la pondré al tanto de todo... (Hagrid jalo por el brazo a McGonagall)

Esmeralda y Molly corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, el trayecto se les hizo eterno... Esmeralda imaginaba a Draco herido de gravedad, tumbado en una cama de la enfermería... Y la señora Weasley, prefería no pensar en nada... Al llegar, abrieron la puerta... Albus las recibió con amabilidad, como era su costumbre... Al percatarse de que ninguno de sus seres queridos estaba herido, respiraron aliviadas... Molly decidió ir de inmediato a la Madriguera para reunirse con su esposo e hijo, mas tarde les enviarían a George, Fred, Ginny y Ron, si acaso ellos lo deseaban... Por su parte, Esmeralda y Albus tuvieron una plática ligera acerca de Draco y el retorno de Harry... El momento de la verdad había llegado, ya no había marcha atrás... La mujer debía sincerarse con su hijo. Dumbledore le brindo palabras sabias, palabras de aliento, que le hicieron tomar valor para enfrentarse a la realidad...Pero antes, Draco debía ser puesto al tanto acerca del regreso de Harry.

El director, coloco un hechizo de alerta sobre Circe, que serviría de alarma en caso dado de que ocurriera algún cambio en ella, mientras estuvieran fuera... Después, ambos llegaron hasta las frías Mazmorras... Tocaron un par de veces, nadie contesto... Dumbledore, fue el primero en traspasar, enseguida Esmeralda, que corrió al lado de Draco. Severus parecía estar ya, listo para despertar, así que el poderoso Mago, pasó una mano por el rostro de Snape y este comenzó a abrir sus negros ojos y a incorporarse...

-Severus¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué paso¿Qué hago aquí¿¡QUE SUCEDIÓ CON EL LORD OSCURO!

-Perfecto, comenzamos bien, ya esta razonando...Vamos por pasos... ¿Qué sucedió? fuiste objeto de una terrible golpiza de parte de varios Mortífagos, y perdiste el conocimiento. Segundo... ¿Qué haces aquí? nosotros te trajimos al terminar la batalla; por ultimo, y para ser breves... Tom ha sido finalmente derrotado... Ya no mas Lord Voldemort...

-¿DERROTADO¡No comprendo! El único que podía vencer al Lord oscuro era Potter... Y Potter murió... ¿Fuiste tu Albus? Dime¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-No, no fui yo, después de todo, la profecía se cumplió. Harry no murió como todos pensábamos. Lucho frente a frente con Tom y resulto vencedor...

¡POTTER VIVO¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es ninguna broma Severus, es la verdad absoluta por increíble que parezca, mas tarde te explicare lo sucedido... Ahora quiero pedirte que mantengas en secreto, esto que acabo de decirte, nadie debe saber que Harry esta vivo... Por el momento, solamente lo sabemos Esmeralda, tu y yo... Y por supuesto lo sabrá Draco en cuanto despierte... Más tarde hablare con los profesores de confianza, y también ellos se enteraran de todo...

(Severus se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama)

-Así que después de todo, no podremos librarnos de San Potter... ¡El niño que volvió a revivir¡Maldición! Ese chico tiene más vidas que un gato.

-No deberías expresarte así, Severus... Le debes la vida...

-¿COMO HAS DICHO? Repítelo...

-Tendrás que hablar con el mas tarde... Y agradecerle...

Snape estaba como en estado cata tónico... ¡El, Severus Snape¡Salvado por el chico que más había odiado en toda su vida! Por Harry Potter ¡POR UN GRIFFYNDOR! El hijo de... ella. Y el. Así que se levanto furioso de la cama...

-¡No, no, no, y no! No haré tal cosa Dumbledore... Siempre he obedecido tus órdenes al pie de la letra, no me importo haber arriesgado la vida por la Orden... Pero darle las gracias a Potter, por haberme salvado el pellejo, eso si que no lo acepto... ¡Primero muerto! Va contra mis principios.

- Siempre tan Slytherin...Me extraña, Severus, que tú, siendo un mago muy poderoso, y un mago respetado, le tengas miedo a un joven de 17 años. ¿O es otra cosa?

-¡Yo... no le tengo miedo¡Por favor! Es... es ilógico lo que dices... Miedo yo... ¡Bah!

-¡Oh! Ya lo creo que si... Tiempo al tiempo... Severus. Ten en mente lo que te estoy diciendo; recuerdalo muy bien. Ahora te necesito en pleno uso de tus facultades, para que ayudes con las labores en la enfermería... Tus golpes han sido sanados, y te veo perfectamente bien... ¿Estas de acuerdo¿Podrías ayudarnos?

(Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque esa señal, significaba un si)

-No esperaba menos de ti... Ahora, si no es mucha molestia de mi parte; necesito que cures a Draco... De la mano y de el pie... Eres un especialista en pociones sanadoras así que... Adelante. Creo haber visto algunas cosas interesantes en tu colección privada. Esmeralda, creo que debemos dejar que el experto trabaje... Salgamos... (Esmeralda no quería separarse de Draco, pero no tuvo más alternativa)

-En el fondo tiene buen corazón, solo es un poco gruñón (Decía Dumbledore a Esmeralda, en el pasillo)

-Parece que si...

-Ha sufrido mucho, yo que le conozco perfectamente bien, se por que se porta tan osco con las demás personas. En fin... Esmeralda... Lucius Malfoy escapo, es prioritario que lo sepas... (Soltó la cruel noticia, cambiando bruscamente el tema)

-¡Oh no¡Ese demonio todavía esta suelto! Eso quiere decir que nadie esta a salvo... ¿verdad¿Crees que atente contra la vida de Draco y Harry?

-Tendremos todas las precauciones posibles, Lucius pensara las cosas muy bien, antes de querer atentar contra la vida de quien sea. Aunque conozco la clase de alimaña que es... Dejara pasar un tiempo, que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce y entonces... Saldrá de su agujero. Por ahora esta debilitado, me refiero a que ya no tiene a Tom de su parte, ni a sus compañeros mortífagos, solo a Colagusano, porque estoy seguro de que esos dos están juntos, en algún lugar... Tenemos otra ventaja; El ministerio de magia ya esta enterado de todo, vigilaran estrechamente su casa y sus cuentas en Gringotts. Van a congelar sus bienes. Respecto a Sirius, se dará a conocer su inocencia, por fin... Todavía no se lo he hecho saber, quiero darle la sorpresa...

-Me alegra mucho por el... Al fin libre de toda sospecha... Pero... todavía no podremos dormir tranquilos...

-No te preocupes, se solucionara, al menos hoy podremos hacerlo... Espera, ya es de madrugada; significa que "ayer" no pudimos descansar mucho jeje ¿Te apetece una taza de te? (Dumbledore, haciendo una floritura con su varita, hizo aparecer dos tacitas)

-Mmm, huele delicioso... Gracias...

-Dumbledore... Esmeralda... Ya pueden pasar... Draco esta despertando.

(La voz de Severus)

Mientras Harry dormía, Draco comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente, abrió los ojos, se tallo al menos un par de veces, al parecer veía borroso. Cuando descubrió la identidad de las personas al frente de el, no supo como reaccionar al principio, si bien, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a un horroroso Dementor tratando de besarlo, a el y a Snape... Y ahora estaban Severus, Esmeralda y Dumbledore sonrientes... ¿Estaría muerto¿Un sueño?

-Severus... Esmeralda... Dumbledore... ¿E-estoy muerto¿Estoy soñando?

-No cariño, estas en la habitación de Severus, todo esta bien ahora (Dijo Esmeralda acariciándole la cara con Dulzura)

Alzo sus manos instintivamente, al notar una ligera punzada en una de ellas. Tenia puesta una venda color carne...

-Tienes una leve quemadura, pero con el tiempo se desaparecerá... Desgraciadamente la llama que te alcanzo, fue hecha por magia oscura muy avanzada... Esperemos que no tenga consecuencias posteriores...

-¡Padrino!

Draco se abalanzo hasta Severus y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Snape no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, aunque de buena manera le regreso la muestra de aprecio, Dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda...

-Pensé que te perdería a ti también... Eres lo único que me queda... (Esmeralda entristeció un poco)

-Ya, ya... No es para tanto... Ejem...

Draco estuvo a punto de caer, sus piernas no lo estaban sosteniendo, Severus le ayudo a regresar a la cama, le toco la frente, tenia un poco de fiebre...

-¡Profesor Dumbledore¿Cómo... hemos llegado hasta aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es... A esos Dementores... A...Lucius Malfoy tratando de darme esa asquerosa poción...

-¿De que poción hablas?

Draco explico los planes tan malévolos que Voldemort tenia para el y para el supuesto bebe... Todos escucharon atentamente, intercambiando miradas escrutadoras y preocupadas... Al igual que el cuando se entero de la derrota del mago tenebroso (Omitiendo que Harry había tenido que ver) Tenía sus dudas, Voldemort no era un rival fácil de vencer, siempre que se le había creído muerto, reaparecía con mas seguidores, mas cruel y sanguinario. Dumbledore le explico también que desconocían, por el momento el paradero de su padre y de Colagusano. Se enfureció... Pero nada podía hacer por el momento. Ya arreglaría cuentas con "el" por lo que le había hecho a Harry¡vengaría su memoria! Seria una de sus principales metas a corto plazo...

-Han sido muchas noticias importantes para ti... Draco. Muchos acontecimientos relevantes. Si te los he dicho en este momento, es porque se que eres un muchacho de carácter fuerte, a pesar de la fiebre que estas presentando. Se que vas a salir adelante. Pero la madrugada aun no termina... Esmeralda tiene algo muy importante que decirte... Es una larga charla que ya no puede esperar más tiempo.

-Así es Draco... Necesitamos hablar... ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas¿Por favor?

-Vamos Severus... Ellos necesitan privacidad...

-Pero están en "mi habitación" ¿Por qué no hablan en otro sitio? Además Draco necesita atención... La fiebre...

-Vamos Severus, no inventes excusas... (Volvió a repetir Dumbledore)

(Una ves a solas)

-No sabes el gusto que me da el tenerte de vuelta Draco... ¡Me volví loca de angustia al saber que Lucius Malfoy te había llevado con el! Temí lo peor... (Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas)

-No te pongas triste... Ya estoy aquí, "algo" sano y a salvo...

-¿Por qué estas tan serio? Pareciera que no te da gusto estar con nosotros... ¿Qué te sucede¿Quieres contarme?

-Esmeralda... Harry ya no esta conmigo... Me siento solo, aun y cuando todos ustedes estén alrededor mío... ¿me comprendes? La vida para mi, al menos por el momento... No tiene sentido... Cuando el Dementor estuvo a punto de Besarme, incluso cuando Lucius me atrapo, muy dentro de mi deseaba que todo terminara, y así poder estar con el y con mi madre...

-Me hieren profundamente tus palabras Draco... Tú eres un joven valiente¿Cómo es posible que pienses en esas cosas?

-Ya ves Harry, ahora comprendo por que lo hizo... Debió de haberse sentido muy mal para haber cometido esa tontería... ¡No estuve con el cuando mas me necesito! Me siento culpable... Yo fui la gota que derramo el vaso, indirectamente lo orille a hacerlo...

(El llanto se hizo presente en aquellos ojos grises)

-Tranquilo, mi amor, tranquilo hijo mío... Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, para amarte, para protegerte... Desahogate todo lo que quieras, aquí esta mi hombro... Apoyate en mí.

Esmeralda abrazo con infinito amor y ternura al hijo de sus entrañas... Draco sintió muy bonito aquel gesto de amor, un calor subió desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último cabello de su melena rubia. El abrazo de aquella mujer lo confortaba de una manera extraña... Como cuando era un bebe... Le era tan familiar...

-Ya no estarás solo, por que me tendrás a mí... Jamás nos separaremos.

-Esmeralda... ¿Q-que pasa¿¡Estas llorando tú también?

-Si Draco, pero es de felicidad... ¡Deseaba tanto este momento! Espere muchos años para poder estrecharte entre mis brazos... Para poder sentir tu olor... Para ver de cerca tus ojos... Hijo Mío... (Beso en la frente)

-No comprendo Esmeralda... Tu voz, ahora que la escucho más de cerca... Se me hace tan... ¡Como si te conociera de toda la vida!

-¡Y como no hacerlo mi vida! Si te tuve dentro de mi, 9 meses... Siempre te hable con palabras llenas de amor... Palabras dulces llenas de esperanzas... Mi niño... Mi sueño, mi ángel...

Draco rompió el abrazo ¿Qué era lo que le estaba tratando de decir Esmeralda? La miro a los ojos... Grises... Profundos... Tan parecidos a los suyos. Su piel blanquecina, su cabello rubio... ¿Acaso...?

-¡No! no, no, no es verdad lo que estoy pensado...

(Esmeralda ya no pudo soportar más)

-¡Tu eres mi hijo, Draco! Yo... Yo soy tu verdadera madre...

-No. no, no, no... no juegues así conmigo... No de esa manera... ¡No, por favor¡Me lastima!

(Draco retrocedió en la cama, como si fuera un niño de cinco años, mirando con extrañeza a Esmeralda)

-No es un juego y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte... Te estoy diciendo una verdad que he guardado celosamente durante 17 años Draco... ¡No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi, vivir lejos de ti y lejos de tu madre! Fue un suplicio el no poder tener noticias de ustedes... Fue un suplicio el perderme gran parte de tu desarrollo en la niñez... Pero lo hice por amor... Por temor... Tu padre... Lucius...

-Mientes... No quiero oír más... Déjame... Déjame solo... ¡VETE!

(Interrumpió Draco, llevándose las manos a los oídos)

-Draco ¡Déjame explicarte¡Déjame decirte como sucedieron las cosas! Dame una oportunidad...

-¡NO ME TOQUE! salga de aquí inmediatamente...

-¡P-por qué me hablas de usted?

-¡Por que para mi es una extraña! UNA MENTIROSA Yo solo tuve una madre y fue NARCISA... ¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ!

-Draco, no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo... Si lo único que he hecho es... Quererte... Amarte en silencio... ¡Nunca deje de pensar en ti ni un solo momento! Siempre te tuve presente... ¡Por favor compréndeme y escúchame!

-¡HE DICHO QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ!

Esmeralda se llevo una mano a la boca... Las palabras de su hijo le habían lastimado mucho... Envuelta en un mar de lagrimas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio corriendo. Severus y Dumbledore le vieron llorar desconsoladamente y perderse por uno de los pasillos... El anciano entro presuroso a la habitación, y encontró a Draco llorando, con la almohada en la cabeza, boca abajo...

-Severus, quédate con el... Iré a hablar con Esmeralda... Si no regreso en media hora, nos veremos despues... (Dumbledore abandono el lugar y Snape irrumpió en su propio cuarto)

-¡Quiero estar solo¡VAYANSE TODOS!

-Draco, por si no te habías dado cuenta, "esta" es mi habitación... No puedes pedir que me vaya.

-Muy bien, entonces el que se va soy yo...

-Un momento... Tú no vas a ningún lado muchachito... Estas bajo mi supervisión... ¡QUEDATE EN DONDE ESTAS! No muevas ni un solo músculo... Ahora me vas a explicar, que fue lo que sucedió... ¿Por qué salio Esmeralda completamente destrozada de esta habitación?

(Silencio)

-¡Ah, el niño mimado y orgulloso no va a decirme nada¿Olvidas que puedo leer tu mente? Para mi seria muy sencillo hacerlo...

-Lo se... Pero por ahora quiero estar solo... ¡Y no soy un niño mimado! Solo soy alguien que... Ha vivido toda su vida en la mentira... Una persona que ve como se desmorona su mundo en cuestión de horas... ¡Merlín! Mi vida ha sido siempre una gran mentira... Ahora se por que Lucius Malfoy me trataba con la punta del pie... ¡Por eso me odiaba!... ¡Soy un bastardo¡Un maldito bastardo!

(Snape empezó a atar cabos)

-Necesitas descansar, mañana tendrás la mente mas despejada, tienes mucha fiebre, no sabes lo que estas diciendo...

-¡Claro que lo se¡No soy un retrazado mental!

-¡Basta! No me gusta oír tus lloriqueos...

-¡NO SON LLORIQUEOS, MALDITA SEA!

(Draco intento salir de la habitación)

¡DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO! _¡DESMAIUS!_

(Antes de que Draco cayera fulminado al suelo, Severus lo atrapo en el aire)

Lo siento Draco, pero era la unica manera de controlarte... Tendré que prepararte una poción tranquilizante, ha sido demasiado para ti... Y para mí también... Nunca voy a digerir, el que Potter me haya salvado la vida

Dumbledore confortaba a Esmeralda, había logrado interceptarla en la salida del colegio...

-Ya, tranquila, todo va a estar bien...

-¡Draco nunca me va a querer! Nunca, nunca...

-El chico esta confundido Esmeralda, es lógico que haya reaccionado de esa manera. Cree que ha perdido todo en la vida, aunque no sea así... Ya diste el primer paso, que fue la parte más difícil, ahora le toca a el asimilar lo que le has dicho...

-¡Pero, no dejo que le explicara como fue que sucedieron las cosas! Albus... Si hubieras visto sus ojos... ¡Me veían con desprecio! Con... Asco.

-¿Quieres que hable con el?

-¡No! Bueno... ¡NO SE QUE HACER¡No quiero volverlo a perder Albus! Es mi hijo, y la unica familia que me queda...

-Mira Esmeralda, esta apunto de amanecer... Sugiero que vayas a descansar, lo necesitas; estas cansada...

-P-pero...

-No hay pero que valga... Dentro de pocas horas, haré salir a los alumnos del salón en donde están atrincherados, habrá mucho ruido, muchas preguntas... Deben vernos fuertes... Decididos, y no derrotados recuerda que nosotros somos su ejemplo a seguir en el colegio ¿Comprendes? Has un esfuerzo... hazlo por el...

-Por el...

-Si por el, ya veras que todo se va a solucionar, solo dale tiempo...

-Espero que tengas razón... Ojala la tengas...

Dumbledore, durante las primeras horas del nuevo día, hizo bajar a todos los estudiantes; y a los maestros (previamente les había dado la noticia de que Potter estaba vivo)... Había llegado a la conclusión de suspender las clases por una semana mientras las aguas volvían a su cauce, y el castillo hubiese sido reparado en su totalidad. Hubo vítores de jubilo (A excepción de Hermione, que dio el grito en el cielo) No menciono la lamentable perdida de la señorita Pomfrey, para no asustarlos mas; eso solo lo daría a conocer ante sus familiares y el ministerio de magia. Tampoco menciono nada sobre la "derrota de Voldemort" (Eso tenia que ser noticia de primera plana para el Profeta) Los prefectos de cada casa se dedicaron a la tarea de vigilar la adecuada y ordenada evacuación del recinto. Para el medio día, el colegio había quedado vacío... Solo habían permanecido Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, y Circe (Seguía delicada de salud) quienes tuvieron que desprenderse de su "juguete preferido" en la las últimas horas: Los mortífagos en su frasco. Lo entregaron a Dumbledore, mas de a fuerzas que de ganas.

Dumbledore entonces, los llevo hasta su despacho, donde les explico, a grandes rasgos, lo ocurrido en la batalla del cementerio. Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos¡No lo podían creer! Voldemort se había esfumado para siempre... Todo volvería a la normalidad... Bueno, casi todo, Hermione y Ginny, derramaron algunas lágrimas por su compañero desaparecido, Mencionaron que a Harry le hubiese gustado haber compartido su alegría al saber de la derrota de su peor enemigo y asesino de sus padres...Ron y los gemelos, solo permanecieron con la mirada baja. Dumbledore decidió no contarles nada, por le momento. Ya conocía a los jóvenes, se les iría la boca, voluntaria e involuntariamente. Peligraba el anonimato que Harry había anhelado por tantos años y que estaba a punto de conseguir.

Dumbledore, previamente, había mandado una lechuza a la Madriguera, previniendo que los chicos llegarían a casa (A excepción de Fred y George, ellos se irían a su negocio) y no les dijeran nada, acerca de Harry, al menos durante un par de semanas. Ginny, Hermione y Ron, se marcharon vía traslador a sus respectivas casas, en cuanto fue posible.

Así pues, el castillo cayo en un silencio sepulcral. Los maestros que permanecieron, (Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Esmeralda) comenzaron a reparar algunas cosas destruidas, sobre todo el gran comedor, no así Severus, que seguía en pos de cuidar a su ahijado. Sirius y Loly comenzaron a hacer rondines por todos los alrededores... Loly suspiraba por el... Se veía tan guapo... De ves en cuando charlaban de cosas intrascendentes... Aunque el animago tenia la mente en otra parte... A muchos kilómetros de distancia. Había llegado ya a una resolución, (Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama) respecto a Bill, en cuanto tuviese tiempo de hablar con el, le diría exactamente lo que pensaba respecto a su petición.

Harry comenzó a despertarse perezosamente, estiro un poco los músculos... Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde; bajo de la cama, y fue directamente al baño. Se dio una rápida ojeada en el espejo... ¡Un momento! Su cabello... ¡Había regresado a la normalidad! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo... Volvía a ser Harry Potter... El cabello largo había desaparecido (Por fortuna lo único, mirarse al espejo, le había traído sorpresas en el pasado) lavo su cara, las manos, se lavo los dientes, cambio su atuendo por algo menos formal y salio rumbo a las mazmorras... Nervioso, y emocionado, Draco ya tenía que haber despertado... ¿Cómo empezar las explicaciones? Mmm, Hola Draco... No estoy muerto... No morí... ¡No eso no estaba bien¿Por qué no mejor dejar salir las palabras de manera natural? Era lo más sencillo y fácil...Para su fortuna, todo el colegio parecía abandonado, no se topo con nadie en el trayecto, tampoco había señales de maestros, esto empezó a preocuparle ¿habría ocurrido algo mientras dormía?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se planto delante de las habitaciones de Snape, y toco tímidamente la puerta... -¡Espere un momento! –Escucho decir detrás de la puerta- Suspiro aliviado, era la voz ronca y agria de su profesor de pociones, al menos sabia que no estaba solo en el castillo... Cuando la puerta fue abriéndose, el corazón estaba apunto de estallarle, un calor subió de su estomago, hasta su cabeza...

-¡Potter¿Qué hace aquí? (Snape se puso tenso)

-B-buenos días profesor... Yo... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Usted no ha venido a preguntar por mi estado de salud... No se haga el cortes conmigo... Se que viene a ver a Draco, pero por el momento esta dormido, la fiebre no ha cedido... No puedo permitirle la entrada.

-¿Fiebre?

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿Acaso esta sordo?

-¡Quiero verlo! (Harry trataba de entrar y Snape intentaba cerrar la puerta)

-¡Váyase Potter!

-¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin haberle visto¡DRACOO! Soy yo... Estoy aquí...

-¡CALLESE POTTER! No estamos en cualquier y vulgar barrio Muggle... Aquí somos gente educada. Y "esta" es mi habitación, yo decido quien de mis conocidos entra y quien no, y creame Potter, que no esta dentro de mi lista de personas mas allegadas...

-Si no quiere que grite, mas le vale que me deje pasar... O voy a hacer un escándalo peor...

-¡Nunca va a cambiar! Siempre será el mismo tipo arrogante de siempre... Igual que su padre... ¡Si realmente quiere ver a Draco, señor Potter, deberá esperar a que yo se lo indique! Es mi última palabra (¡PAM, cerro la puerta en la nariz de Harry)

-¡Rayos! Debí haberlo dejado morir, que se lo comiera Nagini... A veces lo odio tanto...

En realidad no hablaba en serio, solo buscaba un pretexto para desquitar su mal humor. Habiendo frustrado sus intentos por ver a su amado, Harry volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el gran comedor, ahí fue abordado de inmediato por la mole de carne humana de Hagrid. Le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. El semigigante lo beso por todas partes y lo vio varias veces de arriba abajo, como si se cerciorara de que no le faltaba nada... McGonagall y Esmeralda se unieron a la felicitación, dándole un caluroso abrazo que recibió con mucho agrado...

-¡Quise ir de inmediato en cuanto Dumbledore nos dio la noticia Harry! pero, estabas dormido, así que me quede con las ganas. Disculpa mi efusividad, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, comprenderás que no es para menos... ¡Mi Harry! ya me hiciste llorar... (Hagrid saco un enorme pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpio la nariz escandalosamente delante de todos) –Y descuida, ya Dumbledore nos ha explicado todo... Me refiero a que quieres permanecer en el anonimato; haces bien, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo...

(¿Con semejante tamaño? lo dudo-pensó Harry)

-Nosotros guardaremos celosamente tu secreto, seremos una tumba. (Hagrid le guiño un ojo)

-Me uno al sentir de Hagrid señor Potter, es todo un placer volverlo a tener de vuelta. Y tengo que darle las gracias, una vez mas por habernos vuelto a salvar... No tenemos con que pagarle.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall, pero no debe dármelas, yo solo hice lo que creí correcto... Es todo...

-Harry, me alegra que estés sano y salvo... Draco... Se va a... poner muy feliz... (Esmeralda estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al parecer ella también lo apreciaba)

-Ejem, bueno... Y ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? (Harry cambio rápidamente de tema, no le gustaban las adulaciones)

-Reparando el castillo, tú sabes, el ataque de los mortífagos fue certero. Dumbledore ha mandado de vuelta a los alumnos, tendrán dos semanas libres. Así podremos trabajar mejor... Sirius y Loly también están ayudando. Ellos son los encargados de dar rondines por toda el área, no tardaran el regresar...

-¿Eso quiere decir, que... estamos solos?

-Exactamente... A excepción de una chica, que esta en la enfermería, pero Dumbledore ya ha mandado por sus padres, llegaran en cualquier momento... Así que Harry, podrás andar libre por todas partes, sin temor a ser visto.

-¿Quién es la chica Hagrid?

-Creo que se llama Circe, no se que... Tiene un apellido muy complicado para mí...

A Harry se le quito un peso de encima, al menos ya sabia que la chica no había muerto al caer de las escaleras por su culpa... No tendría una muerte más que llevar en su conciencia. Tuvo el impulso de irla a visitar, pero dejo la idea del lado, si iba a continuar con la farsa de su muerte, era buen momento para empezar.

-Por cierto Harry, tengo que darte una sorpresa... Esta en mi cabaña... Buscala, si es que ella no lo hace primero... Anda, corre... ¡SE QUE TE VA A GUSTAR!

¿Le iba a gustar¿Sorpresa para el, de su parte¿Si es que "ella" no lo hace antes? Pensó seriamente en no ir, Hagrid tenia un sentido de sorpresa muy diferente a los demás. Ya se imaginaba siendo perseguido por varios monstruos horribles y peligrosos con nombres graciosos... Las mascotas preferidas del semigigante... Sin tener otra alternativa para matar el tiempo, antes de poder ver a Draco, Harry camino, y camino, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña... la abrió, y un animal de plumas blancas lo recibió con mucho júbilo

-¡Hedwig¡Me alegro de verte!

El ave volaba por todas partes... Ahora ya se le veía de mejor salud, ululaba muy emocionada y excitada...

-¿Te da gusto verme también? Parece que si... Ven, déjame acariciarte... Te extrañe ¿sabes?

(Harry acariciaba sus suaves plumas, pero después, la lechuza comenzó a picarlo por todas partes))

-¿Q-que haces¿Por qué me picoteas¡Ouch¡Hedwig! Para... ¡Te digo que pares!

La lechuza, con su gran y afilado pico, tomo la un mechón del cabello de Harry y lo jalo...

-¡OUCH¿Qué quieres¿Q-quieres que te siga a alguna parte¿Es eso? (Mas ruido y revoloteo por toda la habitación) –Creo que adivine... Muy bien, bien, bien... ¡Ya! Anda, te sigo... Pero ya no me piques más... Duele y no quiero tener otra herida parecida a la que me hiciste... Tardo mucho en sanar (Harry miro su mano, solo había quedado una cicatriz pequeña) El ave lo guió hasta la parte mas alta de la humilde cabaña, en su nido...

-¿Qué haces allá arriba¿Quieres que suba? Por si no lo habías notado Hedwig, no tengo alas como tu ¬¬... Espera... ¿Qué son esos ruidos¡¡¡¡HEDWIG!

Debajo del hermoso plumaje blanco, comenzaron a aparecer pequeños piquitos ruidosos...

-¡Dios! Hedwig... ¡No puedo creerlo¡Eres mama! Pero... ¿C-como¿Quién? ... ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo... ¡Fue Pig¿Verdad? En la casa de los Weasley... Durmieron juntos todo el tiempo... Pero es demasiado pronto para eso... ¿O es que tuvieron sus "Encuentros Cercanos" antes de tiempo¡Vaya Hedwig! Si que me sorprendiste... Tengo que felicitarte... Me has hecho abuelo al igual que Ron¡a mis 17, ya soy abuelo, romperé un record!... Mmm, Ahora ya se el por que, de todas mis molestias. Tenía tus síntomas... Menos mal que era por eso. Aunque se de alguien, que estará muy triste al enterarse de la verdad... Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme... Cuida mucho a tus crías, vendré a verte mas tarde... Lo prometo. Esto debemos celebrarlo...

Harry salio de la cabaña, apenas habían pasado algunos minutos desde la visita a las mazmorras, no esperaba que Draco despertara en tan poco tiempo. Volteó a su derecha, a su izquierda ¿A dónde podría ir para matar el tiempo? Una idea se le vino a la cabeza... Volver a trepar aquel árbol, en donde se había sentido tranquilo. Como no llevaba prisa, se tomo su tiempo en llegar. Cuando estuvo al pie del mismo, comenzó a escalarlo, pero esta vez tenía la firme convicción de subir hasta la parte más alta... A medio camino, unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, pero no mermaron sus fuerzas...

Después de mucho trabajo, lo consiguió... Harry quedo embelesado con el panorama. Desde ahí se podía tener una vista maravillosa de todo el valle. En frente de el, se podían ver los techos de Hosmeade, la estación del tren... El lago en toda su superficie, el colegio, parte del bosque Prohibido... El campo de Quidditch... ¡Como iba a extrañar todo eso! Sobre todo las cervezas de mantequilla, los dulces de Honeydukes, las bromas de Zonko (Aunque se daría por bien servido con las de los gemelos, si acaso los veía alguna vez) Iba a dejar atrás gran parte de su vida, pero bien valía la pena... Una cosa por otra, ahora su futuro lo veía al lado de Draco, y estando con el, todo lo demás se le haría igual de maravilloso...

Silencio... Mucho silencio... Olor a humedad, gotas de agua filtrándose por algún lado. Comentarios en voz baja de dos individuos. Luces de antorchas que reflejaban siluetas espectrales en las paredes de piedra...

-¿Ahora que cosa vamos a hacer Lucius? Todos han sido capturados y nuestro Lord, al parecer, ha sido derrotado por segunda ocasión... ¡En estos momentos el ministerio de magia debe saber que yo estoy vivo! Y... y... que Sirius Black es inocente... ¡No quiero que me atrapen Lucius¡No quiero pudrirme en una celda de Azkaban!

-¡Deja de temblar como una rata Colagusano! Ahhhh, pero claro, había olvidado que eres una rata asquerosa... ¡Y un completo cobarde!

Lucius Malfoy, lucia desaliñado, llevaba un baso de vino en las manos, y de ves en ves, daba pequeños y grandes sorbos...

-¡Crees que no se que Dumbledore ya ha soltado la lengua? El maldito viejo... ¡Maldito hijo mío y maldito Potter! Maldito por que ha regresado... Regreso de la muerte... Lo vi con mis propios ojos... Peor para el, no sabe lo que le espera... (Lucius arrojo el baso a la pared y se rompió en pedazos) -Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, seria muy arriesgado intentar algo en contra de ellos... Tampoco puedo ir a mi Mansión... Seguramente ya se ha puesto una vigilancia estrecha en todos los alrededores...

-E-¿Entonces, que es lo que vamos a hacer? (Colagusano se arrastraba como un perrito faldero)

-¡Ya te dije que no se puede hacer nada por el momento! Solo esperar... Aquí, en esta sombría mazmorra. Es un buen escondite, nadie sabe nada acerca de este sitio... Nuestro Lord hizo bien en encontrar este lugar en su tiempo de esplendor... Cerca y lejos a la ves, de todo... Y como puedes ver, hay provisiones para varios días...

-¿Qué vamos a comer¿De donde sacaremos el dinero para subsistir cuando se terminen?

-Yo no se porque mi lord pudo soportarte por tanto tiempo... ¡ERES UN COMPLETO INUTIL QUE NO PIENSA POR SI MISMO! (Lucius abofeteo a Colagusano y lo tomo por el cuello) -¿Para que sirve la varita¿Solo para hacer hechizos infantiles?... Idiota... Todavía me quedan algunos contactos en el ministerio, y algunos trucos debajo de mi manga... Lucius Malfoy y los mortífagos, todavía no han sido derrotados...

-C-¿Convocaras a... nuevos partidarios?

-Todavía queda gente manipulable y corrupta; todavía tengo dinero oculto, así que por ese lado no me voy a preocupar... Tengo que planear todo muy bien... Tiene que ser un plan bien estructurado, sin fallas, y que no se note que tú y yo estamos detrás... No importa el tiempo que pase... Seremos pacientes, y cuando menos lo esperen...

-¿A-¿alguna idea en mente?

-Por supuesto...Una muy sangrienta y cruel... Pero no te diré nada, no eres de fiar. En cualquier momento puedes darme la puñalada por la espalda... Así de cobarde eres Colagusano, haces creer a todos que eres un fiel partidario, pero en el fondo tienes tus propios y sucios planes... Pero te voy a decir una cosa... Más te vale que te vayas con cuidado... Conmigo no se juega... Puedo ser igual o peor que nuestro Lord... (Colagusano trago saliva)

-Seré fiel... Lo juro...

-No jures en vano infeliz... Puedes arrepentirte de tus palabras... Y yo estaría dispuesto a hacértelas pagar con alguna maldición imperdonable...

Lucius dio vueltas por la mazmorra... Se acerco hasta una mesa derruida que había en el centro, abrió un pequeño cajón, saco la varita de Harry y la poción...

-El dueño todavía querrá recuperar su valioso objeto... Al igual que yo el mío... jejeje y esta poción... Mmm todavía puede ser utilizada para mi beneficio... ¡ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY... EL GRAN LUCIUS, SIGUE EN PIE DE GUERRA!

Una carcajada espeluznante hizo eco en aquel lugar...

-Parece que ya esta despertando...

-Ya era tiempo, me estaba preocupando... Creo que tu _Desmaius _fue muy poderoso Severus...

-Lo siento Albus, pero fue la unica manera de tenerlo a raya... No estaba escuchando razones y por eso tuve que persuadirlo... un poco.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Cedió ya la fiebre?

-Por completo, de cualquier manera tendré que darle algunas pociones extras, no quiero que sufra una recaída. Deberá tomarlas "casi" de por vida... O de lo contrario...

-Perfecto, mantenme al tanto de todo... ¿Draco¿Me escuchas?

Draco termino de abrir los ojos, razono y se ubico un poco en el espacio. Todavía estaba en la habitación de su padrino y todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza... Vio a dos sujetos de pie, que lo observaban fijamente.

-Gracias por fulminarme de esa manera, "querido padrino" no pensé que me quisieras tanto... Y agradecería que no me mirasen de esa manera, me siento un animal de zoológico Muggle... (Se levanto de la cama, tratando de arreglar su cabello con la mano)

-Esta en perfectas condiciones...

(Rió un poco Dumbledore)

–Te pido disculpas por parte de Severus... Ventajas de padrino, así es esto... Draco, lamento mucho que tu y Esmeralda no hayan quedado en buenos términos...

-Si me va a hablar de esa mujer pierde su tiempo... Disculpe profesor, que le hable de esta manera, pero es un tema que no deseo abordar...

-¿Tal ves mas adelante?

-No... No hay nada de que hablar. Para mí, Narcisa es y seguirá siendo mi unica madre. Ahora se que su "preocupación" y supuesta comprensión de "ella"hacia mi persona, tenia doble sentido...

-No juzgues, antes de saber la verdad Draco. No voy a obligarte a nada, nunca lo he hecho, pero quisiera que recapacitaras un poco y dejaras la puerta abierta para una posible charla; en un futuro claro... Bueno, pasando a otras cosas mucho más agradables, creo que un buen cambio de ropa, no te caería mal... Luces terrible... (Dumbledore saco un dulce de fresa, lo desenvolvió y se lo metió a la boca)

-¿Eh? si, Mmm, tiene razón profesor Dumbledore... Me siento sucio... Creo que me voy a duchar...

-No, eso es perder mucho el tiempo y estamos escasos de el... Déjame darte una mano...

Floritura de varita de parte de Dumbledore y Draco reapareció completamente limpio, con ropa nueva muy sexy... No por nada había sido un excelente maestro de transformaciones.

-¿Qué te parece Severus? El ultimo grito de la moda... Aunque esas vendas no puedo desaparecerlas por el momento...

-Con permiso¡¡tengo trabajo que hacer! (Severus salio furioso de su propio cuarto y azoto la puerta)

-Creo que no comparte mi opinión, el negro es y será siempre su color predilecto; muy sobrio... Ven acércate al espejo muchacho y dime que te parece... ¿te gusta?

-Me parece que tiene buen gusto para vestir pero... ¿A que se debe tanto Glamour¿Vamos a ir a alguna parte?

-Tienes una visita muy importante. Te esta esperando en mi despacho...

-¿Una visita¿Yo? No me diga que es Esmeralda, por que no voy a ir...

-No se trata de ella... Ve, y tu mismo podrás comprobar de quien se trata...

-¿Es necesario que vaya? No me siento con ánimo... Sabe a que me refiero.

-¡Oh! Estoy seguro de que el ánimo se te levantara muy rápido jejeje Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. Como dato adicional, debes saber que la escuela ha sido evacuada para su remodelación, solo permanecimos algunos maestros... Así que...No habrá quien moleste.

-No le entiendo... ¡Qué esta tratando de decirme? (El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza)

-Draco... ¿No sientes "algo" importante¿No sirvieron de nada las clases que te di en el verano, para poder encontrar el aura de las personas?

-El aura de las personas... El aura... ¡EL AURA! EL AURA DE... ¡DE HARRY! Pero... ¡COMO!

¡POR QUE SIENTO SU PRESENCIA¿ESTA AQUÍ¡¿EN EL CASTILLO¡CONTESTEME!

-Ve al despacho... Ahora... (Dumbledore esbozo una grande y agradable sonrisa)

Draco salio a toda velocidad, ni la venda en el pie, ni la de la mano lo impidió...

-¡Harry¡Harry¿Eres tú¿¡En verdad eres tú?

(Mientras en el despacho)

-¿Ya habrá hablado con el¿Vendrá? Y si no... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

(Harry daba vueltas y vueltas por todas partes)

-¡Ayúdame Merlín¡Que no vaya a rechazarme! Mama, papa... Desde donde estén. Manden ayuda... La voy a necesitar.

(En los pasillos rumbo al despacho)

-¡Si, estoy seguro de que se trata de el¡No puedo equivocarme! Vamos Draco... ¡Corre mas rápido! Ahí esta la gárgola... Ya falta poco... Unos cuantos metros... ¡La contraseña¡¿CUAL DEMONIOS ES LA CONTRASEÑA? A ver... ¡Sangre limpia! No, esa no es... Er... ¡Caramelo de fresa!... Tampoco... ¡DEMONIOS¿Era de paz¡Dominique Furnón!

(La gárgola se movió y la escalera de caracol llego hasta la parte baja)

-¡Funciono! Ese Profesor Dumbledore... Tan ocurrente.

(La escalera, fue subiendo...Harry escucho ruido)

-¡Harry¡¿Harry estas aquí¡Contéstame¡HARRY!

-¡D-Draco¡Soy yo¡Aquí estoy!

Ambos corrieron al mutuo encuentro... Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el tiempo pareció detenerse... Se quedaron parados, viéndose fijamente, sin poder decir palabras... Draco se llevo la mano a la cabeza ¡Era una alucinación¿Era su Harry?

-¡DRACO!

Harry fue le primero en aproximarse, corrió y lo abrazo con todas la fuerzas del mundo... El rubio no supo como reaccionar. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y calidos rodeándolo por la cintura... Había calor, había olor... Había... ¡VIDA! Fue entonces que supo que todo era verdad... Y correspondió el abrazo de igual manera... El llanto fue inevitable... Los dos desahogaron sus penas... Draco tomo el rostro de Harry y comenzó a darle besos por todas partes; en la frente, en la mejilla, en la boca...

-¡Harry¡Estas aquí¡Si es un sueño no quiero despertar!

-No es un sueño¡Todo es real! He vuelto... ¡He vuelto! Me dieron una segunda oportunidad... ¡Oh! Draco... ¡Perdóname, perdóname por favor! Yo no quería hacerte sufrir... Fui un idiota...

(Más besos desesperados)

-Calla... Calla... No hablemos más de eso ¿Olvídalo, quieres? Ya es pasado... Ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos otra vez... Harry¡Mi amor! (Besos que se tornaban mas y mas apasionados) –Nunca, nunca mas debemos separarnos... Seremos el uno del otro... Uno solo...

-Por siempre y para siempre... Unamos nuestras vidas Draco... Casate conmigo... Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado... Ya no podría vivir un día sin ti...

-Claro que si Harry... Claro que si... Hoy mismo si quieres...

-Es algo... apresurado... Pero si así lo deseas...

La boca de Harry fue censurada por los besos ardientes y fogosos de Draco...El chico de ojos grises le iba a tomar la palabra al profesor Dumbledore, ahora caía en la cuenta con los comentarios de: "No serán molestados" "El colegio ha sido evacuado! Al tipo no se le escapaba nada... Harry ya no se rehusó, por el contrario dejo que Draco explorara su cuerpo de arriba abajo, disfruto de sus caricias y sus palabras llenas de amor... Sabia que Draco no lo iba a lastimar jamás, y que podía confiar en el... El despacho de Dumbledore se convirtió en el lecho de consumación del amor... Del amor incondicional, puro entre ambos jóvenes y apasionados amantes...

La entrega total duro muchas horas más... Ambos disfrutaron de sus cuerpos hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, terminaron abrazados en el suelo, con el corazón hinchado de felicidad, desbordando alegría por todas partes... Harry y Draco... Draco y Harry...

El rubio no dejaba de admirar la belleza de su compañero, ese par de ojos verdes que le robaron el alma desde hacia mucho tiempo, y que ahora eran solamente suyos y de nadie mas... Su piel tan tersa, tan sedosa... Y ese olor a caramelo que despedía, cada vez que hacían el amor... "Su Harry Potter", era único en el mundo... Viviría por y para el...

El chico de la cabellera alborotada, se dejaba mimar entre besos y caricias... Se sentia protegido entre los brazos de Draco, el chico que supo ganarse su corazón, aun en contra de todos... ¡Aquel que le enseño el significado de la palabra amor! El verdadero y único amor... Ahora estaba seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida con el... Envejecer juntos en una pequeña casa en las montañas, cerca de un río... Y ¿Por qué no? con dos o tres chicos corriendo alegremente por los alrededores... Si todo salía bien, su sueño podía volverse realidad en muy poco tiempo...

-¿Qué piensas Harry¿En lo de desaparecer definitivamente del mapa?

-No ya no...Pienso que... ¡Es increíble poder estar así contigo! (Suspiro) –Me siento tan bien así... Y ahora más, sabiendo que Voldemort se ha ido... ¿te das cuenta? Ya nadie podrá impedir que estemos juntos por fin...

(Draco no quiso echar a perder el momento, pero... El sabia que Lucius aun estaba suelto)

-Si, juntos... (Beso en la frente sudorosa de Harry)

-¿Te gustaría vivir en el campo Draco¿Alejado de todo y todos, como te explique?

-Si... Dicen que el aire fresco realza mi galanura... Imaginate, me voy a caer de lo guapo que me voy a poner...

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Jajaja, no seas celoso Harry, fue una broma... La verdad, cualquier parte seria buena para mi; estando a tu lado obviamente... Hasta debajo de un árbol...

-Siempre tuve ganas de conocer África... El continente salvaje... Recuerdo que en casa de los Dursley encontré un libro acerca de... Me fascino. Y me prometí a mi mismo, que algún día iría...

-África... Suena interesante... ¿Te parecería ir en nuestra luna de miel?

-¡Nuestra luna de miel¡Que bonito se escucha!... Pero no me apetece para eso... Buscaremos otro sitio...Draco, quiero casarme cuanto antes...

-Por mi no hay problema, pero supongo que Sirius, los Weasley, Hermione, y todos los demás que se me hayan olvidado en este momento (Nunca menciono el nombre de Esmeralda) querrán ser participes de... Una boda bien planeada lleva su tiempo...

-Si, tienes razón, pero eso no nos impide ir preparando todo... Por ejemplo elegir a los padrinos... El lugar de la recepción, los alimentos...

-Harry, yo quiero que sea algo muy sencillo, muy intimo... Er, A-algo que se ajuste a mi bolsillo... Recuerda que ahora soy... soy...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Draco-futuro esposo de Harry-Malfoy... Sabes que el dinero no es importante para mí... Haremos algo sencillo e intimo como lo has dicho, recuerda lo que te platique hace rato, para el mundo mágico dejaremos de existir dentro de poco... Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

-Hablando del apellido Malfoy... No quiero llevarlo más... Seré solamente Draco... Mmm ¿que te parecería ¿Draco de Potter? Ahora que nos casemos, podré adoptar el tuyo...

-Suena bien... Draco de Potter, propiedad de Harry Potter... Me gusta, si...

(Harry tomo la mano lastimada de Draco)

-¿Te ha dicho algo Snape acerca de esto¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?

-Solo se que Voldemort tuvo que ver en ello... No quise indagar mas... ¿Podrías tu, decirme algo al respecto?

-Es una larga historia Draco, una muy, muy larga historia, pero te la contare después, tenemos toda una vida por delante... Por ahora no quiero recordar ese tipo de cosas...

- Como quieras... ¡Harry, ya es tarde, pasan de las seis! ... ¿Tienes hambre?

-Demasiada... ¡Tanta que podría comerme un hipogrifo! (Ambos sonrieron, recordaron aquella plática en la Mansión Malfoy, varios meses atrás)

-¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Tengo ganas de comerme... ¡Un Draco en su jugo! Con mucho picante... Grrr... (Harry le mordió un pezón)

-¡Ouch¡AUXILIO¡Me ataca un maniático sexual¡Socorro!

Pasaron varios días desde su reencuentro... La primeros fue cruciales para Harry, dado que tuvo que dar la cara ante los Weasleys y Hermione el solo... Draco no le había acompañado (A petición de el mismo, para efectos de ablandar el terreno respecto a lo de su próximo enlace matrimonial) Molly y Arthur casi lo asfixian por tanto abrazo efusivo (al igual que Hagrid) Ginny sufrió un ligero desmayo por la impresión (Nada que unas sales mágicas no pudieran remediar) y al reponerse fue a encerrarse a su cuarto como solía hacer y Ron... El pobre Ron... Con los sentimientos encontrados, por un lado emocionado hasta las lágrimas por tener a su amigo de vuelta y por otro, las lagrimas de la tristeza por saber que Harry se casaba con Draco... Aunque mas tarde rió, ante la sorpresa de que su Pig, había "deshonrado a Hedwig" y ahora eran abuelos... De hecho, Harry le llevo dos polluelos, una hembra y un macho... De inmediato les pusieron nombre... Harry regalo uno a Ginny (aunque esta no se hubiese enterado) y el otro fue para Hermione... Otra que lloro hasta quedarse completamente seca... Bill fue el único que lo felicito con verdadero entusiasmo... y se ofreció como padrino de alhajas... Harry acepto de inmediato... Y Arthur y Molly entonces se ofrecieron para hacerles sus respectivos trajes a los novios...

Platico también que Sirius seria el padrino de viaje... ¡Se había puesto esplendido! Ahora que sabia que libre y podía ir a cualquier parte...Bill carraspeo y objeto que, tanta emoción, le había producido ronquera y se disculpo, subió hasta la parte de arriba de la casa... (Pero la verdadera razón de su huida, fue que el animago, no se había reportado con el desde su separación en Hogwarts, y este hecho le daba a entender que debía perder toda esperanza con el) Y que Dumbledore oficiaría la ceremonia de unión... Hagrid había dado la idea de que la ceremonia fuera en Hogwarts, precisamente en el comedor (Antes de reanudar las clases) para dicho efecto y McGonagall se encargaría de arreglarlo y decorarlo todo con buen gusto... Esmeralda fue excluida de los planes, de hecho Harry no se había enterado de nada (Draco nunca lo contó y los demás no quisieron entrometerse) Loly no podría asistir debido a "cuestiones de trabajo" imposibles de cancelar (pero su verdadero plan era buscar a Lucius hasta el final de la tierra, si fuera necesario) Mandaría de cualquier manera, su regalo de bodas, estuviese, donde estuviese...

Harry dormiría esa noche en la Madriguera, en el cuarto de Ron, como ya era costumbre... Después de charlar por largo rato, y haber bebido varias cervezas de mantequilla "con premio"ambos subieron las retorcidas escaleras que los conducía hasta ahí...

-¡Que noche Ron! Ahora si que me excedí con las cervezas de mantequilla, mañana voy a amanecer sediento... Pero no importa, estaba demasiado contento, y tenia que celebrar... (Se tumbo de una sola pieza en la cama)

-Si, ya lo creo... Se veía a leguas que irradiabas felicidad. Harry, ya te lo había dicho antes, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir... Me da mucho gusto verte feliz, es lo menos que te mereces después de todo lo que te ha pasado. Draco...bueno, se ve que te quiere mucho y...Supongo que... Supongo...

(Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, se le formo un inmenso nudo que le impidió hablar)

-Yo solo... ¡Voy a extrañarte Harry! en serio que si... Ahora que ya no estés en el colegio, nada va a ser igual... ¿Con quien me voy a sentar en las clases¿Con quien le haré burla a los Slytherin¡Me voy a quedar sin capitán del equipo de Quidditch! Y... Aunque me jure a mi mismo, no volver a hablar de esto... Me voy a quedar sin ti... Sin ti Harry Potter... El chico del cual estoy enamorado.

-¡Oh Ron! no digas eso...

(Harry lo abrazo)

-Aunque ya no vaya al colegio, estaremos en contacto, siempre seremos amigos y lo sabes muy bien... Respecto a... Tus sentimientos hacia mi, quiero decirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa? (Ron se secaba sus lagrimas)

-Me siento halagado, de que un chico como tu, noble y de buenos sentimientos... Aunque algo voluble y gruñón... Sienta algo por mi, si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, creo que yo... Me hubiera fijado en ti como pareja...

-L-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No tengo por que mentirte... Te lo digo con el corazón en la mano.

-Es bueno saberlo... Harry, quiero pedirte algo... Algo muy especial. Como último favor... De amigos de siempre...

-Claro, lo que quieras...

-¿Me dejas darte un beso?

-¡UN BESO! Er, Un beso... Ejem... Que... Clase de beso... ¿En la mejilla?

-No tienes que hacer nada, solo cierra tus ojos... ¡Por favor! Y no te volveré a molestar nunca mas... Se que amas a Draco, para ti no va a significar nada...

-Es que... bueno... Un beso...pequeño... De... amigos...

-¡Gracias Harry! ahora cierra tus ojos...

Harry los cerro; todavía titubeante, no estaba seguro de querer ser besado por Ron. El pelirrojo tomo el rostro de Harry con ambas manos, lo acaricio levemente, y después fue acercando su rostro hacia el de el... Ron poso sus labios en los de Harry. Fue un beso tierno, sin morbo, aunque su lengua quiso explorar mas adentro... y sus manos bajaron alrededor de su cuello, el beso se profundizo, pero antes que pasara otra cosa, Harry lo aparto, sin ser grosero...

-Harry, besas como los mismos Ángeles... Envidio a Draco... (Ron tenia rostro de satisfacción)

-C-Creo que será mejor irnos ya a dormir... Mañana... debo regresar a Hogwarts, muy temprano... Draco me espera.

-Si alguna ves Harry, necesitas ayuda, para cualquier cosa, escucha bien... Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, siempre estaré para ti...

-Lo se Ron...

-Que pases buenas noches Harry.

-Igualmente Ron... Que descanses.

El tan esperado día llego... Todo fue preparado minuciosamente, el gran comedor quedo listo, con adornos de flores blancas por todas partes, las clásicas velas que iluminaban el techo del castillo, y algunos juegos artificiales mágicos reventaban en todas direcciones...

Sirius, como "padre"de Harry, fue quien le ayudo a vestirse con un fino traje negro, que lo hacia verse mas espigado y atractivo. (Al igual que el) El animago no paro en darle consejos de todo tipo (Sobre todo para la primera noche como esposos) Le dijo también que se sentia orgulloso y que le deseaba una inmensa felicidad... Hubo lágrimas de parte de Harry, muy en el fondo, le hubiese gustado que Lily y James, sus verdaderos padres le hubieran acompañado en ese día tan especial.

El acompañante de Draco, fue Severus, que no dejo su clásica manera de vestir, siempre igual... Draco si que le saco jugo a su vestimenta porque el traje gris oscuro que le habían proporcionado, le sentaba de las mil maravillas. En lugar de darle consejos, le dijo que se anduviera con los ojos bien abiertos respecto a "Potter" que no se fiara mucho de el... Draco solo sonreía, de cualquier manera ya se esperaba una plática así de parte de su profesor de pociones, siempre tan desconfiado...

En la entrada principal del comedor, ya se habían apostado los Weasleys, luciendo sus mejores galas, Ginny y Hermione llevaban un mismo tipo de vestido, serian las damas de los Novios. Los gemelos no se aparecieron (Por el mismo motivo que Bill, rechazaron la relación) McGonagall, con atuendo en rosa, Hagrid con un ridículo traje a cuadros que lo hacia verse mas gordo... Y el peinado ¡Un desastre! Dumbledore lucia una túnica color violeta, con gorro del mismo color. Esmeralda logro estar presente gracias a una capa invisible que Albus le presto, ella veía todo desde un rincón, con el alma hecha pedazos, pero satisfecha de que Draco se uniera con Harry, Y había alguien mas, que no podía dejar pasar del lado tal acontecimiento... ¡MISSY! Que ahora estaba ¡mas extravagante que nunca! Con un sombrero de plumas multicolores, pantalones de cuero con brillantes y zapatos de plataforma, lentes oscuros, y túnica color verde chillón...

Había llegado desde temprano y la lengua no le paro en ningún momento, tenia a todos "hartos" ¿Cómo era posible que no se cansara de hablar¿Dónde le cabía tanta imaginación para decir palabra tras palabra tan rápido y sin cansarse? El único que se la paso divertido con sus ocurrencias fue el propio Dumbledore... -¡Un poco de humor es lo que nos hace falta- fue la explicación que dio, a todo aquel que lo fulminaba con la mirada...

Severus y Draco, fueron los primeros en hacer acto de aparición, los presentes aplaudieron y ambos agradecieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza... Draco estaba nervioso y no era para menos ¡SE IBA A CASAR! Mientras Sirius y Harry llegaban, saludo a todos de mano... Minutos después llego Harry, acompañado de Sirius, a Missy se le fue la boca hasta el piso...

-¡Papuchis¡Pero que buenote estas¡Ay San Merlín, Agarrame o no respondo chipote con sangre!

No le importo ser escuchado, pero Bill se puso color rojo tomate ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a"Su Sirius"? Harry se dirigió de inmediato con el, le dio mucho gusto verlo ahí, no se lo esperaba y fue una grata sorpresa...

-¡Missy! Gracias por venir...

-¿Qué pensabas¿Que me iba a perder de este día tan importante¡Ni loca! Primero muerta... Y acá entre nos... (Aparto un poco a Harry hacia un lado) –Ese acompañante tuyo... esta... ¡Ahhhh! Como Querétaro las pirinolas... Como me lo receto el medimago... ¡Papacito piernas largas! Grrr

-El es mi padre...

-¿He?... Tu... tu...tu padre... Bueno Harricito... jejeje La verdad no peca pero incomoda... ¿Quien le manda a estar como mango? Discúlpame, pero perdóname... Lo que se ve no se juzga... Y si así esta por fuera, ya me imagino como estará por dentro... Mmm

-Creo que nunca vas a cambiar... Y me alegra, esa es tu personalidad...

(Mientras Harry seguía saludando al resto de los invitados, Ron aprovecho para dirigirse a Draco)

-Espero que lo hagas muy feliz, se lo merece... Te lo encargo mucho.

-No hay problema... Y Ron... estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que te ame...

-Tal vez, por el momento, conservo un pequeño regalo, y con eso tengo para aguantar los días venideros, ese detalle me servirá de aliciente... Para que mis noches no sean tan largas y monótonas...

(Y Bill ya había abordado a Sirius, que temblaba como gelatina por los nervios del matrimonio)

-Te ves muy bien Sirius...

-¡Que va! lo que sucede es que estoy muy feliz ¿No se nota? Además¡Soy ya un hombre libre¡Libre para poder hacer lo que me venga en gana! En cuando Harry se vaya de luna de miel, me voy a ir a divertir¡A bailar! A... Todas partes...

-¿Y no me vas a invitar? ... Sirius... ¿Porque me has evitado todos estos días¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Bien, veo que ya no puedo seguir huyendo de la situación... Me comportare como el adulto que soy. Si Bill, pensé muy seriamente tu propuesta...

-¿Y? (Pregunto ANSIOSO)

-Por el momento solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad... Bill, me siento confundido, no se que hacer... Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Siempre he salido con chicas... Y cuando digo "chicas" es que lo eran... Recuerda que me he pasado 17 años viviendo en la sombra, todas ellas ya deben ser unas señoras casadas... Volviendo al punto; estas ultimas semanas has demostrado ser un amigo fiel, comprensivo... Me has levantado el animo cuando lo he necesitado, has estado siempre ahí, tendiéndome tu mano amiga, por eso se que tus intenciones para conmigo son buenas... Entonces, yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo, ser muy sincero... Y sinceramente te digo, te suplico, que me des más tiempo... No me voy a cerrar a la posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad, del modo que sea y con quien sea... Vamos a conocernos mas a fondo y si de esa relación amistosa, surge en un futuro algo mas... Adelante, estoy abierto al amor... ¿Qué opinas?

-No te voy a mentir, me siento un poco triste, pero haré lo que me pides, seré muy paciente, y lo seré por que estoy seguro de que me voy a ganar tu corazón, ya lo veras... ¡Ah! Pero a lo que no te puedes negar este día, es a concederme una pieza en cuando empiece el baile... ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hecho! La primera pieza será para ti...

Dumbledore llamo a todos al centro del salón... Draco y Harry en medio de sus respectivos acompañantes, a un lado de estos, las damas de honor y alrededor los invitados. Hablo de una manera especial a ambos jóvenes contrayentes, hablo de los derechos y deberes que cada uno iba a adquirir al momento de formar una sola familia ante la comunidad mágica, así como la fidelidad que debían mostrar a su pareja y de lo hermoso que es la vida cuando se vive en cordialidad. Detallo las bases de un matrimonio duradero "resaltando" que la comprensión y la comunicación era la base de todo... Pidió los anillos... Puso la mano encima de ellos y dijo algunas palabras en un latín muy antiguo. Los aros relumbraron por breves instantes, para regresar a la normalidad... Harry coloco el suyo a Draco y viceversa... Después se tomaron de las manos, se miraron... y se dijeron el uno al otro lo que representaba ese día para ellos...

Missy ya no pudo soportar mas y se hecho a llorar como una Magdalena, todo el rimel se le corrió, pero como era mágico no se lo pudo quitar hasta después de la ceremonia y Esmeralda se retiro silenciosamente con una maleta entre sus manos...

La ceremonia no duro más allá de media hora... Cuando Dumbledore dijo: -Por el poder que se me ha concedido, los declaro casados legalmente en legitimo matrimonio, los ahora esposos se besaron... Los fuegos artificiales volaron por todas partes e hicieron varias figuras entre, ellas, varias de forma de corazón, otras con los rostros de los chicos y otras más en forma de Snitchs...

No faltaron las fotografías. La encargada de tomarlas fue McGonagall (No había Colin Creevey esta vez, y ahora ella era la madrina), tomo varias de todos reunidos y varias de la pareja a solas... La cena estuvo exquisita... Los elfos domésticos (comandados por Dobby) se lucieron. Hicieron todos los platillos favoritos de Harry, sin olvidar el pastel de chocolate, su preferido... A la hora de los regalos, Hagrid fue el primero en entregarlo... Pero Draco y Harry dudaron en abrirlo... ¡Era una caja de buen tamaño! Pero daba tumbos por todas partes y gruñía...

-Er, muchas gracias Hagrid... Luego... lo desenvolveremos...

Hermione les regalo un juego de pluma mágicas a vuela pelo, Los Weasleys un baúl con mucha cantidad de polvos Flú, para varias ciudades de todo el mundo, y Sirius regalo a Harry las llaves de una casa... No quiso aceptarlas, pero no tuvo mas remedio que ceder, no quería contrariarlo y a Draco le entrego un paquete de manera especial... Uno largo y pesado...

Y Missy entrego personalmente a los novios su regalo de bodas, Harry lo abrió, pero cuando vio de que se trataba, sus mejillas se volvieron color rojo encendido y lo cerro de prisa... Draco quiso ver, de que se trataba, casi se lo arrebato a Harry, quien intento esconderlo, pero no lo consiguió... Cuando Draco vio de que se trataba, soltó una sonora carcajada y alzo un pulgar a Missy en señal de aprobación...

Snape no dijo nada, ni regalo nada, solo se limito a hacer muecas, siempre que Harry y el chocaban miradas...

-¿Y no vas a abrir mi regalo Draco? (Pregunto Sirius)

-¡En este momento!

Al desenvolverlo se dio cuenta de que era una Saeta de fuego, igual a la de Harry...

-Siempre tuve la curiosidad de ver quien ganaba de ustedes dos... en igualdad de circunstancias... ¿Por qué no nos dan una muestra de su habilidad¡Hey! Que les parece... ¿Les soltamos la Sntich a estos chicos?

(Todos gritaron que si)

-¡Pues vamos al estadio de Quidditch!

En un santiamén, estaban ya todos ahí... Muy emocionados y expectantes, esa clase de espectáculos no se veía todos los días... Harry y Draco se quitaron el saco. Dieron una patada en el suelo y ambos se elevaron por los aires.

-¿Listo para perder esposo mío?

-Por nada del mundo Draco de Potter... Vas a morder el polvo...

Ron se ofreció a ser por breves instantes, el arbitro...

-1... 2... 3... ¡AHORA!

La escurridiza Snitch blandió sus pequeñas y escurridizas alas y voló... Como buenos buscadores, se lanzaron a la cacería del pequeño objeto dorado en cuanto la tuvieron a la mira... Harry fue el primero en adelantarse, Draco le seguía muy de cerca... Ambos chicos eran vitoreados con entusiasmo... Missy estaba que se comía las uñas a cualquier movimiento en falso ¡Daba gritos histéricos! Arthur tuvo que colocarse unos tapones en los oídos para poder estar tranquilo (La desventaja de estar sentado debajo de el)

Harry y Draco, como en segundo año, rodearon por abajo el estadio... Iban muy parejos, zigzagueando por aquí y por allá... Esquivando postes de madera ¡La Snitch estaba ya al alcance de cualquiera de los dos! Solo unos centímetros mas y... ¡DRACO SE HACIA CON ELLA! Severus brinco de gusto desde las gradas de Slytherin. Todos voltearon a verle muy extrañados ¿Snape contento? Bueno, era lógico, Harry había perdido la Snitch, y eso era motivo suficiente.

-¡Lo siento mucho mi amor¡PERO TE VENCI ESTA VEZ! (Disco dio varias piruetas en el aire) -¿Qué sucede Harry¿¡Estas llorando?

-Perdón Draco... Pero esto es lo único que voy a echar de menos...

-Shhh, tranquilo... No es momento para entristecerse. Ven, bajemos, nos están esperando...

La fiesta duro muchas horas más... ¡Lo mejor de todo fue el baile! Draco se desato por completo y se subió a una de las mesas para bailarle exótico a Harry, Bill también le copio ¡Molly ya no hallaba donde esconderse! Se le caía la cara de vergüenza ¿Qué iban a pensar de el?... ¡Hasta se quito la camisa! Snape no pudo soportar más y sin más ni más, se fue del lugar, Obviamente nadie le iba a echar de menos... Sirius aplaudía divertido, al igual que las chicas que gritaban como si viesen a sus artistas favoritos, Hagrid y McGonagall se veían mas serios, aunque participaban con palmas...Missy, se sentia en el cielo ¡Cuánto hombre tan bueno y guapo! Después del show, cada quien se puso a platicar con su pareja mas cercana, momento que aprovecharon los recién casados para escabullirse... Fueron hasta la sala común de Griffyndor y ambos sacaron dos mochilas muy bien equipadas... Se cambiaron con ropa gruesa, los trajes los dejaron doblados en algunas camas cercanas... Sacaron varios sobres con un nombre impreso en cada uno de ellos y los dejaron sobre el buró de Harry, para ser fácilmente localizados...

-El momento ha llegado Harry... ¿Listo para nuestra nueva vida?

-Listo...

-¡Vamos! Ahora nadie se va a dar cuenta de que nos hemos ido... Llamemos a las escobas al mismo tiempo... nos iremos en ellas, saquémosles provecho... Hay bruma, nadie nos vera en el cielo... Me refiero a los Muggles...

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres... 1...2... 3...

-¡ACCIO SAETAS DE FUEGO!

Las dos escobas llegaron zumbando en el aire y llegaron directo a las manos de sus dueños...

-Hasta aquí todo bien... Ahora la pregunta del millón... ¿A dónde iremos Harry?

-A donde el viento nos lleve...

-Me gusta el rumbo... Dicen que se lo pasa uno muy bien ahí... (Risas)-Andando, subamos... Nuestro futuro aguarda...

Ambos jóvenes audaces, se elevaron a gran altura... El sol comenzaba a meterse por el horizonte, dándole al cielo un tono entre anaranjado y rosado...

-Hermosa vista... (Dijo Draco suspirando)

-Inolvidable...

-Te amo Harry...

-Te amo Draco...

Y los dos se perdieron entre densos nubarrones que parecían de algodón...

FIN

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se termino... SNIF¿Pero se termino? No del todo Muajajaja... Por lo que pudieron leer habrá una continuación... Pero mas adelante... Quiero dejar descansar a estos chicos en esta historia (Los martirizare en las demás jajaja) Deje varios cabos sueltos que serán parte de otras circunstancias (NO ME MATEN! PLEASE)

Espero que les haya gustado... Realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo realizar este capitulo... A veces no estaba de humor para escribir, pero me puse las pilas lo más que pude...

Aunque... ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MI MISMA! YUJUUUUUUUU Lo termineeeeeeeeee, la primera historia que termino... GRACIAS A USTEDES... POR SU APOYO Y COMPRENSION... (Di con ganas de llorar)

Nos estaremos viendo en algún tiempo más por aquí...

No es mas que un hasta luego, no es mas que un breve adiós, muy pronto junto al fuego... Nos reunirá el señor...

HASTA PRONTO...


End file.
